Starlit Knights
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Sequel to Lunar Lights. Equestria has been covered in shadow, and Luna, still an exile from Canterlot, strives to protect Ponyville... and does not yet know that all around her, gears have begun turning to drive her towards the very heart of darkness.
1. The Brave New World

Chapter One: The Brave New World

~BlackRoseRaven

The Nibelung gasped, running as quickly down the short corridor as fast as its squat little legs could carry it, greasy black fur that covered its thick frame almost glimmering beneath the light cast from the hanging lanterns above. It wheezed heavily with almost every step as it sprinted forwards, but there was terror in its beady black eyes as it shot towards a heavy iron door, fear lending it haste.

It rammed into this with its shoulder, knocking it open with a gasp and staggering out onto a high landing, almost dropping the large, nasty-looking crescent-headed axe it clutched in one black-furred hand as it leaned over the short railing – but being only a few feet high, it had to stand on the toes of its ugly, hoof-toed paws, screaming down at two other, almost-identical creatures at the bottom of the large, rectangular room: "Ponies come! Ponies are come!"

The two fellow Nibelungs stared up at their companion, nonplussed, confusion on the faces that were three-quarters wolf and one-quarter pig with their scrunched, wrinkled muzzles and large tusks. Then the two dwarf-creatures traded a look and laughed loudly, the simple steel armor they both wore over their bodies clanking as one of them leaned forwards and the other beat his own war axe against his chest, replying in its high-pitched and amused voice: "Ponies come? We wanted ponies come, remember? We set up trap!"

And with that, the Nibelung gestured towards where a Pegasus filly was bound and gagged, her limbs tightly tied together and her wings bound against her body, large red eyes looking back and forth with terror, her scarlet, fluffed-out mane and tail falling over her own battered, gray-white body. Tears of terror leaked down her face as she shivered on the cold cement floor against the back wall, and the Nibelung grinned at her before he returned his gaze to the creature at the top of the stairs, pointing at him with his war axe as he shouted: "Ponies come to us, we catch more ponies for leader-boss! We use Steely to make sure!"

The wolf-creature gestured behind them, at the silent, metallic giant that stood half-cloaked in shadow, made out of thick, rusting metallic plates. It stood on two squat legs, with a wide, wide body and gorilla like arms ending in clobbering fists with thick digits and bulging knuckles, and its head was tiny and topped with a pyramid-like cap, eyes made from faintly-shimmering crystals gleaming in its sockets and wide jaw curved and protruding. The Nibelungs on the ground both giggled as they looked gleefully at this gargantuan golem, the other one holding up a rectangular controller of some kind. "Steely help us catch stupid ponies good! Fancy-corns help us lots by giving us Steely! You big coward if you think-"

And then there was a tremendous boom from upstairs, and the two Nibelungs stared upwards stupidly as the dwarf-wolf at the top of the stairs spun around, then dropped its axe with a squeak, raising its hands in a gesture of surrender… and a moment later, something smashed into it and sent it rocketing through the air with a screech to smack loudly into the wall across the room, before it fell the thirty or so feet to the ground, landing in a pile of filthy rags and hay the creatures used as bedding with a puff of dust.

A moment later, a tall female pony leapt down to the ground from the platform, landing with a grin on all fours as her midnight-cyan eyes all but glowed out of her skull, a mane and tail made of ethereal starlight flicking backwards as she leaned forwards and pawed a hoof against the ground, her tall horn glowing with blue light, making her look all the more gleeful and intimidating at once as her dark-sapphire coat all-but-shimmered. "Hast none of thee ever heard 'tis but a bully's act to pick upon a child half thy size? It seems I must teach thee all a lesson in manners!"

The pony flexed her strong, tall frame, her wings spreading for a moment as she readied herself and her hooves anchored against the ground, mane and tail streaming back as if both possessed a life of their own. The ivy necklace around her neck swayed lightly, the single black pearl that dangled from this glinting, almost mesmerizing: upon it was engraved a black rose, and the two gaping Nibelungs stared at this, then at the cutie mark on her flank, a large splotch of the black night sky with a glowing white crescent moon in it… before they both simply screeched as the winged unicorn shot suddenly forwards, one half-raising his axe before the female sliced her horn across his chest, his armor tearing as he was sent almost comically flailing through the air before the pony pounced on the second wolf-dwarf, crushing him to the ground and sending the remote flying from his hands as he gargled.

The gemstones in the golem's eyes glowed all the same, beginning to move… but behind the winged unicorn, a second pony leapt down from the landing above and broke immediately into a sprint, and the female didn't even have to look back over her shoulder as she arched her body, forming a ramp as her eyes glittered with strange joy. His hooves charged up her back, and yet she barely felt it all the same as the charcoal-colored male leapt forwards… and with a flick of her head upwards as the male leapt past her in a blur, the winged unicorn added a powerful telekinetic shove to his body, guiding him like a missile towards his target.

He half-flipped towards the golem, slamming both hind legs outwards as his body glowed faintly blue with the female's added push, making his messy white mane and tail shimmer all the brighter… and then his hooves smashed savagely into the metallic monster and the male simply tore through it like a bullet, grunting as chunks of metal and crystal flew around him in a hail of shrapnel and debris as the golem collapsed backwards, head tearing from its shoulders and bouncing along the ground as the earth pony slammed all fours into the wall behind the creature… then arched his back as he shoved off, flipping gracefully to land on his hooves, and grinning in pleased surprise when he landed successfully as the female shouted cheerfully: "Well done, Scrivener Blooms!"

Then she paused before raising a hoof, and the Nibelung still pinned beneath her squeaked before she slammed it into his head and knocked him unconscious before leaping off and charging towards the dwarf that still clutched his battle axe, slowly picking himself up and rubbing at one of his tusks with a whimper before he winced as the winged unicorn shot towards him, raising his weapon with a yell… and then simply standing, frozen and terrified, as the female skidded to a halt in front of him, the wolf breathing hard as the pony glared at him, challenging him to attack.

Then, moving slowly, she rose a hoof as he continued to stand petrified with his axe above his head… and then simply punched the wolf-pig in the nose, knocking him back on his butt and making him squeal as he dropped his axe to clutch at his face, eyes watering as the male sighed and headed over to the tied up filly, carefully beginning to undo the ropes as she gazed up at him with both humiliation and relief. "Luna, people skills, remember?"

"Oh, shut up." Luna retorted, and then she grinned down at the Nibelung as he looked back and forth in terror through the room: both his friends lay in dazed heaps, and the golem had been torn to shattered pieces… and slowly, he shrank back as the pony licked her lips slowly. "I have always wondered, so pray indulge me, little one. How much of thee is pig? For I have a friend who would very much be delighted to gobble down some rinds of pork."

"Please don't hurt me!" The Nibelung scuttled backwards, but Luna only grinned brightly as she chased after it almost playfully, even as behind her, the male pony rolled his eyes. "I tell you anything, anything! Was… was harmless prank!"

"Harmless, right." Scrivener muttered, yanking the last of the ropes free from the filly… and then the foal leapt up and hugged him fiercely, and he embraced her quietly back, half-curling around her as his mane floated strangely around his features; far from handsome or glamorous, almost half of his face was covered by a hoof-shaped, ugly scar, but his chestnut eyes shone with gentleness as the little filly looked up at him, trembling, eyes overbright. "Are you okay, Scarlet Sage?"

She nodded a few times, then buried her face against his chest, whimpering a little. "I am, Uncle Scrivy. I'm… I'm real sorry."

"Oh, 'tis fine, child, worry not. Thou art okay, and 'tis what is truly important…" Luna smiled over her shoulder to the young Pegasus, then she glared back towards the dwarf when it tried to slink away, adding menacingly: "But Nibelung, were I thee, I would quickly confess to what possessed thee to think 'twould be a good idea to kidnap a young filly, especially when 'tis the filly I look upon as mine own daughter."

The wolf-pig paled slowly at this, grinning weakly and raising a finger… and then when Luna growled at him, he squeaked and cowered backwards, covering his head and rambling: "Fancy-corns tell us to do it! Please no hurt me flying fancy-corn, I… we run away back to Niflheim! Oh please, please no beat us anymore! We had to do it, fancy-corns made us!"

Luna looked meditative at this… and then Scrivener walked up beside her and nudged her firmly, making her mutter under her breath before she smiled a little when Scarlet Sage quietly pressed against her, sitting back and protectively wrapping a foreleg around her as she kissed her forehead softly, Scrivy asking quietly: "The unicorns… they wore symbols, didn't they, of the solar eclipse?"

The Nibelung nodded rapidly… and Luna half-glowered at Scrivy as she nudged him firmly with her shoulder, muttering: "I think sometimes that thine emblem represents thy lack of fun, Scrivener Blooms."

"Oh, hush." The earth pony smiled despite himself as he glanced back at the symbol on his flank, of a raven quill over a black rose blossom. "You're just jealous because yours covers your entire butt."

"Speak not of my butt at this juncture, Scrivy, 'twill be time enough for thou to admire it later." Luna retorted, tilting her head upwards imperiously, and Scrivener laughed despite himself before she returned her own gaze to the Nibelung before it could attempt to slink away, leaning down as her cyan irises glowed. "I have one final question for thee, dwarf. From whence did thee and thy kind pass into this world? The Black Baroque or one of the deep tunnels that are thought to lead not just into the bowels of Equestria, but all the way to Helheim itself?"

"The Black Baroque, the Black Baroque!" squeaked the creature, shivering and quickly curling itself backwards. "But we'll… we flee back to the tunnels this very day, I promise! We'll dig our way all the way back to Niflheim, if you wishes us to, we promise you fancy-corn!"

"Good. And goodnight, dwarf-creature." Luna said comfortably, and then her horn glowed as her eyes gave a flash, and the wolf-pig blinked stupidly at her before its eyes rolled up in its head and it collapsed in an unconscious heap, beginning to snore loudly as Luna looked meditatively over at Scrivener Blooms. "I think, mine husband, thou has made me soft. After all, part of me says we should make bacon from these creatures, but I also no longer see fault in letting these fools live."

"Now, now, Luna, we all know you had a heart to begin with. There's no need to pretend you're more bloodthirsty than you already are." Scrivy chastened gently, and Luna huffed at him before she smiled a little when he leaned over and kissed her cheek quietly, her ephemeral night-sky mane brushing softly against his features before he gazed down at Scarlet Sage, saying quietly: "Let's get out of here, though, before any more of these dwarves show up. I really want to get home and put my hooves up and relax. I'm only glad they were just thugs, not raiders."

"Verily. To Ponyville first, and then into the Everfree Forest, then." Luna agreed, and she smiled softly down at the filly before returning her eyes to her husband, adding softly: "To home."

* * *

><p>Ten long months have passed since a beautiful wedding that was interrupted by an attack from evil things thought long-defeated… ten long months have passed since a boisterous, loudmouthed unicorn proved to shocked eyes not only her value, but that beneath her obnoxious exterior, there had been the heart of a noble heroine after all… and a statue of Trixie the Brave now stood in the middle of Ponyville, commemorating her heroism… and her sacrifice.<p>

Equestria has grown darker and more dangerous: chaos expands and order declines in every area of the country, but more than that, things have begun to stir that were thought dead and gone, the slumber of awful creatures has been disturbed, and ponies find themselves in a world they were not wholly prepared to live in. A world so different from the Equestria that Princess Celestia had struggled to build and maintain, no longer peaceful, but more and more becoming warlike, becoming wild.

Many ponies blame Nightmare Moon, still obsessed with the story of years ago now, the lies that Twilight, Celestia, and Luna herself were forced to spread to save Celestia's honor and dignity in the face of her subjects. Few know the truth, that it was Nightmare Moon who saved Equestria from being destroyed and 'purified' and burned… but now other rumors are spreading about a great conspiracy, and hopes that Princess Luna does still live, somewhere.

And Luna does: deep in the Everfree Forest, living as an exile with her husband, Scrivener Blooms… living the life of the self-sufficient warrior with perhaps a few dashes of hedonism and mischief, teaching the once-quiet writer her ways, training him in the old arts she once lived by. Often in these dark times, however, she ventures through the Forest that has long accepted her and Scrivy as just another of its many residents, and walks fearlessly through Ponyville, where they do not revile her as Nightmare Moon or treat her with fear… but look instead to her as a heroine, and even a savior.

Ponyville has changed: more and more, the village and the surrounding area is being fortified with both old magic and high walls, and its ponies are being trained by Luna and others to survive the ever-rising threat of darkness that grows with every day, spreading more of its pall throughout the land, giving rise to Nightmares and Phookas and other monsters and creatures that had vanished for a millennia and more, leaving ponies living in complacency and silence, convinced that all the old mares' tales had been nothing more than lies. That there was no such thing as demons or monsters, that apart from dragons the worst beasts that lived in the wild were merely dull animals like hydras and manticores, that ghost stories were nothing more than legend and myth.

Not that things were without peace or good, though… and not that it was hopeless. Ponyville, Canterlot, and many other places were becoming beacons of light in the worst of the darkness, and Princess Celestia was hesitantly and slowly reintroducing the old ways that she and Luna had once lived by, in the dark, dark days a thousand years ago, with their brother Sleipnir by their side. Celestia craved order, justice, peace, and harmony… but had finally realized that in hiding the truths of the past, she had left her nation all but defenseless, giving them many years where they lived in childlike joy… but never preparing them for what might one day rear its ugly head, and like innocent, sheltered children thrusted out into the savage slums of the world, all too many of her subjects were now being manipulated, intimidated, and torn into by the darkness that was rising from the depths of the earth.

Luna was glad for it… glad for many things, in fact, and in a strange way, perhaps even glad for the way the world was turning. She was no quiet princess, and unlike Celestia, she did not wish to rule over subjects, standing tall and proud and in a way, apart… she wished to walk amongst them, be part of their games and lives, to sing rustily along with rowdy voices in dark taverns and to fight on the battlefield, protecting the innocent, willing to throw herself, grinning, against any and every adversary that came along. She wanted to chase lusts and pleasures and desires and urges, she wanted to live by her own rules, not caring about social norms or what other ponies thought about her, cheerfully indulging in mischief and pleasure and bringing her husband and best friend, Scrivener Blooms, along with her on all her schemes and misadventures.

And Scrivy was all too glad – at least most of the time – to chase after Luna and to run beside her, to let her follow her dreams and even her weirdest wants and ideas. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he knew she loved him… so much, in fact, that she had shared not just her vital essence, her life-force with him, making him stronger, faster, more resilient, and extending his lifespan while shortening her own… when Scrivener had lain, dying, pierced to the heart… she had mixed their very souls together to keep him alive. It had almost ended with them both dead… but together, they had survived, and only grown stronger for it.

Now they could even hear one another's thoughts, could feel one another's emotions all the clearer, could tap into one another's abilities and strengths. Luna enjoyed using it as an excuse to force Scrivy along on her escapades pursuing things he might have been hesitant at otherwise… but he knew, he felt in their mixed souls, the sanctity with which she treated their marriage and moreover, their love, all the same.

They had grown together, become better ponies, stronger for their experiences: Scrivy still didn't see himself as a warrior, but with Luna's rough training and the way she had passed much of herself on to him, he had grown much stronger than the average earth pony… and combined with his odd natural resilience to magic, he certainly felt like a little more than the court poet he had once been. But what made him happiest was the pride he sometimes felt from Luna, when he was trying his hardest… and while he was nowhere near her level, she treated him sometimes like he was the hero of the couple, not her.

At this moment in time, however, Scrivener was humming to himself as he sat in their beautiful little cottage: situated past a burbling creek in a small field in the Everfree Forest, it was made of heavy, dark logs, and sat in the shaded comfort of a tall cliff that stretched towards the sky, above the enormous treetops of the Everfree Forest. They only had a few rooms, but they didn't need much when they had all the space the Forest could offer for everything else: their bedroom, their den, their kitchen was all they ever really used and needed.

Scrivener was sitting in the den, his back to the room as he worked quietly at a desk, quill in one hoof as he quickly wrote over sheets of parchment. A tall stack of papers rested next to him on top of several old books, and an inkwell was on his other side as the sapphire feather gleamed with dark radiance, enchanted long ago by Luna so it would never break, taken from her own wing and treasured by the male.

Behind him, the den was a zone of resplendent comfort: large, soft plush circular bedding sat in front of the wide fireplace, and pillows and cushions rested around the room. Several paintings rested over the walls, including one of Scrivener Blooms running through a shadowy forest hung above the mantle: the art was a little smudged, a little messy, but to him, it was the most beautiful, meaningful painting they had, because Luna had done it for him, and all by hoof instead of using her powers.

Luna herself was sprawled in front of the fireplace, looking bored as she gazed at the everlasting, warm blue flames that quietly crackled along the heavy, mostly-for-show logs resting inside, one hoof absently stroking the back of their pet, Samael. The creature chirped quietly, a small pseudodragon… or at least it once had been. Now it was an ivory skeleton, yet adorable in a strange way all the same, from the blue flames that glowed softly in its eyes to the mace-like tip of its bony tail, the lizard-sized undead beast's small, useless wings flapping once before furling back against its body as it snuggled lazily down against the bedding.

Then the winged unicorn looked up moodily over her shoulder at the male as he began to mumble to himself, before she slowly rolled onto her side with a grumble and pushed herself firmly over the bedding with her limbs until she was facing him, as Scrivy said musingly: "No, no, that's not the right way to describe it… I need a better word… and I should change this around too. What would… yes, that would do it."

The male frowned a bit, tapping his quill against the side of the page before his eyes widened slightly, and then he grinned a bit, rapidly beginning to write again as he said to himself, not seeming aware that he was actually speaking or that Luna was slowly slinking closer: "Yes, yes, that's it! Slow it down, move the pace, make them smile… then dash it all way in their faces! Yes… now, word, word, give me a word for bad…" He paused, then said in a brighter voice, leaning back and resting his front hooves on the desk: "Maliciousness! Maliciousness…"

He slowly sounded the word out a third time, drawing it out and then adding with odd cheer: "Or fallacious! Even better, yes, yes, really build it up then-"

Luna leaned in, now standing beside him, and Scrivener's face twisted in shock as she firmly licked up the side of his neck all the way to his mane, the male freezing with his hooves outstretched, a trail of saliva now shimmering lightly on his cheek as she said loudly in his ear: "I am bored, Scrivener Blooms."

"Luna, you were the one who wanted me to get this transcribed today." Scrivy said flatly, looking over at her moodily as he rubbed a hoof at the side of his face to wipe away the trail of wetness, and Luna favored him with a pout. "I… we rescued Scarlet Sage, we saw her back to Ponyville, we visited with Twilight and Fluttershy, and then we trained for like two hours after a walk through the Everfree Forest. It's been seriously like-"

"'Tis been more than an hour, Scrivener Blooms, and while it was nice to laze for a short time, now I am bored and require thy attentions." Luna said clearly, and then she grinned and half-lidded her eyes at him, making him wince back as she leaned in to press their noses together. "Be either very good or very bad, Scrivener Blooms, and I shall attend to thee in other ways as well."

"Luna…" Scrivy began… and when she simply glared at him, he sighed and muttered, dropping his head forwards: "Alright, alright. Let me just finish this first chapter at least then, then… I'll entertain you. It'll only take me… twenty, thirty minutes, maybe."

"Twenty minutes, ridiculous! And what shall I do for such an accursed long time?" Luna asked flatly, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath before he flailed at her childishly, and she shoved back at him with a huff. "Pardon me for wanting to do things with my husband."

"Well. Go paint or sketch or something." Scrivy gestured towards the easel that sat across the room, resting against one wall with a large pad of paper and her artist's kit beside it as he said mildly: "We can't always be out killing things or beating them up, dearest. Nor can we always be in the bedroom."

Luna just favored him with a sour look at this, and then she paused meditatively when Scrivy turned back to his work before she grinned to herself, glancing towards her art supplies… and a large jar of white paint and a brush floated slowly over to her, the former popping quietly open before she caught the latter, keeping the jar afloat with telekinesis as she muttered: "Very well, Scrivener Blooms, I shall paint."

With that, she dipped the brush into the jar, then began to paint across Scrivy's back, the male not seeming to notice at first even as he frowned a little at the odd sensation travelling over his spine, quill writing along the parchment as he ignored Luna's occasional giggles… and then it slowly dawned on him what was happening, and he carefully put his quill down, not turning around as Luna hummed and grinned widely to herself, her brush continuing to stroke quickly and effortlessly along the male's broad back as he asked slowly: "Luna. Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Well, my beloved husband, I know not what thou suspects me of doing." Luna replied in a saccharine voice, the image of her husband's scowling face forming quickly across his back, almost a perfect match for the sour look currently on his features as he continued to look moodily ahead at the wall past his desk. "I assure thee, 'tis certainly not anything tawdry."

"Oh, really?" Scrivy glanced over his shoulder at her, and she looked up at him innocently… then laughed when Scrivy threw himself at her, tackling her back to the floor, the brush and paint both going flying as they wrestled and rolled back and forth, leaving smears of white paint across the ground.

Then Scrivener burst into laughter himself, even as Luna threw him firmly backwards and sent him crashing onto his back before she leapt on top of him and pinned him, grinning down at him widely as he smiled back despite his best efforts not to, their eyes locking as he said softly: "One of these days, Luna, I'm actually going to manage to be mad at you for more than five minutes."

"Thou, mad at me? Why, thou art the one destroying my artwork and who has gone and spread paint all over the floor." Luna replied seriously, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before he shoved his hooves upwards and knocked her back onto her haunches, then dived forwards and pounced on top of her, grinning as she fell back onto the bedding in front of the fireplace and they sent Sammy skittering away with an irritated squeak.

She laughed, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes as she reached up and stroked a hoof over the scarred side of his face, making him smile a little as their eyes locked and she said softly: "Handsome Scrivener Blooms. How can thou blame me for wanting to always do more with thee? We are not all work-driven, thou must know… why, sometimes I think that thou art as bad as Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, that's mean, Luna, real mean." Scrivy smiled slightly at her, then he grunted when she suddenly grabbed him and twisted to the side, slamming him firmly down against the bedding… but then only slipped forwards and pushed her face against his neck as they lay side-by-side, Scrivy embracing her tightly as he murmured quietly into her ear: "Besides, you and I both know we probably spend an unhealthy amount of time together as it is, even bound as we are. And I do gotta get these manuscripts done at some point, and sent out… before Celestia changes her mind or something about sharing with the world the events that have transpired, and the old stories of the past."

"Perhaps thou art right." Luna mused for a moment, then she leaned up and looked past him at the splotches of white paint and the fallen jar and brush, and her horn glowed quietly for a moment as she concentrated before there was a faint pulse, and the spilled paint vanished as the jar righted itself and the brush steamed, cleaning the paint from its bristles before it and the paint container quietly floated upwards and settled on the island that separated den from kitchen. "But all the same… I treasure my time spent with three, Scrivy. Both sides of me do."

She smiled a little, then buried her face back against his neck, and Scrivener laughed a little, looking down at her softly as her mane floated silently around her, glimmering with the stars. He reached a hoof up to stroke into this, enjoying the way it tingled quietly against him with odd warmth… and then he closed his eyes and pulled her closer as Luna murmured softly: "Even with our link… I cannot express my gratitude to thee. For caring for me so… even with how much of me is stained with darkness."

She looked up at him affectionately, and Scrivy shook his head a bit with a quiet laugh, saying softly in return: "It's like you forget every now and then how often I tell you that… I like your darkness. You've changed it into something… better than even Celestia's light, I think, Celestia's… blinding, all-purging light. You've used it to save lives, and innocent people, and proven that darkness can embrace… can comfort… that the deep and blackest night can be safer than brightest day."

He stopped, then kissed her forehead gently, just beneath her horn, making her smile wider. "I love you, Luna… I love every part of you. Even Nightmare Moon… maybe especially Nightmare Moon, with what you've reshaped her as."

"And yet without thee, I would be nothing more than a jealous wreck, and likely would have been drawn in and corrupted yet again by the coming shadow." Luna replied warmly, gazing into his eyes. "I love thee as well, deeper than I can express. All of me does, for thou art what I always needed… the pony who places his love, trust, and value in me." She paused, then added mischievously: "Although there is always Twilight Sparkle as well, but… she is not as fun as thou art, Scrivy, albeit easier to annoy."

"Well, thanks, Luna, I'm so glad to hear it." Scrivener replied amusedly, shoving their foreheads together… and then Luna winked before she kissed him firmly, and he met her mouth gladly, twisting their tongues together for a moment before drawing back and gazing affectionately at one-another. "You really need to stop pushing that whole 'foals' subject with her, though."

"I want a child, Scrivener Blooms, and as I cannot bear one myself even with the help of Zecora's medicines and Celestia's magic, Twilight may be our closest hope for… giving one to us." Luna grumbled in return, and Scrivy rolled his eyes with an amused smile before she headbutted him firmly, making him wince back. "Why art thou even complaining? 'Tis certainly no vexation on thy part, is it? Why, thanks to my 'adventurousness,' as thou coyly phrases it, thou has had the pleasures reserved for kings… or at least, more handsome and richer ponies than thou art."

"Oh, thanks, Luna, really, that's nice." Scrivy replied dryly as she sat up… then he wheezed when she punted him lightly in the stomach, grabbing at his chest with a wince. "Hey!"

Luna only gave him a grumpy look in return, however… but then she smiled slightly and leaned down with a wide grin, half-lidding her eyes as she asked teasingly: "All the same, however, I do so enjoy my pleasures. 'Tis another thing reminiscent of the old days, after all, when-"

"Oh Horses of Heaven, Luna, not another story about what a dirty girl you were even back then." Scrivy covered his ears with a wince, and Luna threw her head back and laughed, shaking it slowly.

"Well, we did not have such 'fun' as exists in today's world, nor as many morals nor this odd 'political correctness!'" Luna exclaimed, looking almost gleeful as she sat down, reminiscing. "Oh, Celestia, she was always the prude, but think not for a moment she did not have her own indulgences… nay, not as oft as myself or Sleipnir, perhaps, for my brother and I would sometimes sit at the bar and place bets upon who could first acquire a 'partner in leisure,' but all the same, I wonder if her own desires were not worse than our own, with her reluctance to speak of them even when we-"

"You're evil." Scrivener interrupted clearly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully at this before the male sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood up, adding mildly: "And Sleipnir encouraged this? I thought he was the wise one between you three."

"Perhaps 'twas his wisdom speaking." Luna replied, and her smile softened as she stepped forwards, stroking silently beneath the male's muzzle. "We were in a very physical world in those times, my beloved daydreamer. And the times of peace were rare… we were always on the road, always on the move, pursuing this, called away to defend that, embattled and constantly surrounded by blood and chaos and death."

She stopped, lowering her head and saying softly: "Physical passion… physical touch, 'twas a way to relieve those stresses, to remind ourselves… we could do more than kill. And 'twas a source of pleasure, and pleasure was hard to come by in many other ways. For all our fame and fortune, we had not the coin to waste upon the vast amounts of liquor it would take to get drunk, and all of us knew it would be a foolish thing to do. On those rare occasions we did drink too much, too heavily, too deeply, after all, there was almost always some foolish braggart, or some possessed, sad soul, waiting to take advantage of our self-induced states of discontent and attack, hoping to gain an edge.

"Nay, gold was better spent upon repairs for our gear and resupplying ourselves… and lodgings for the night, a comfort that is greater when one has a warm body… or perhaps more, as I am sure thou realizes by now…" She winked, making Scrivener blush a bit. "Pressed against one's own. 'Tis also the one time we were able to have physical vulnerability with another, and 'twas just as important… sometimes, one… wished to drop one's armor, and 'twas a physical metaphor when we were able to remove what we were girded in, that also loosened the tongue."

She quieted, looking thoughtful… then simply stepped forwards and kissed him softly, and Scrivy returned it gently, slowly, passionately, as it seemed to last forever before she pulled slowly away, murmuring: "But it all has so much more meaning when one can share it with those they love. 'Tis so much more comforting, and deep, and pleasant. We are of different worlds, Scrivener Blooms, but… our worlds draw closer every day, and more and more… I see thee becoming more like me. I know not if I am saving thee or corrupting thee. I know not if I should be sad or happy. But to think heavily, 'tis thy job, not mine."

Luna winked at him, then she flicked her mane to the side and grinned slightly, turning around and striding down the hall towards their bedroom, looking over her shoulder and inviting: "Come with me, Scrivener Blooms. I shall amend any jealousies thy might have by showing thee just how much I love thee."

"I. Can't I finish…" Scrivy started, and when Luna glowered at him and her horn glowed slightly, he quickly cleared his throat and called lamely: "Coming, coming."

Luna smiled slightly again… and an hour later found the two curled up together, the room around them dim but lit by the rays of the moon outside spilling in through the frost-speckled window, curled comfortably on top of the heavy blankets and bedding as the female smiled with pleasure and stroked a hoof slowly along his chest, murmuring softly: "'Tis bliss with thee, my love. Although I know in large part 'tis because of our link… not just because thou hast gotten good at understanding what I desire and enjoy."

"Thanks, Luna, you're the only pony I've ever met who can completely emasculate me and compliment me all at once." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna laughed before she kissed the side of his neck, making him smile slightly as he gazed around the room, looking along the shelves stacked with books and scrolls and trinkets, to the large stands upon which rested two ornate, beautiful sets of armor next to a large antique dresser… and then his eyes roved upwards as he laid back, gazing at the black-painted ceiling decorated with images of constellations and celestial symbols before he tilted his head curiously when Luna half-crawled on top of him, gazing up at her affectionately

"Tell me, when did thou first experience the pleasures of the body? I am curious." Luna said softly, continuing to play her hooves along his chest, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before the female grinned slightly as she rested her front limbs across him and leaned down. "What, am I not allowed to be interested in thy history? Do not most poets write great exclaiming songs about those they've cajoled into bed?"

"I would be offended if that wasn't so true." Scrivy said mildly, reaching up and poking her nose gently, and she wrinkled her muzzle before Scrivener leaned back meditatively, saying softly: "It was in Trotronto, after the second time I got published… I was on-off seeing someone, cute girl, but not someone I thought would… you know."

He halted, looking up at her with a wince, but Luna only gestured for him to go on, and the male nodded after a moment, saying quietly: "I liked her. Cared about her. But she was a little… self-centered. Still, we had good times together. We ended up coming back to my apartment after the movies one night and she… didn't leave that night." He smiled slightly at her, and Luna gazed amusedly back. "The next morning she went off to work, I went off to writing some more poems for the magazine, etcetera. We were actually together for quite a while… but thinking about it, I never really… talked to her, and she never really talked to me, and there would be entire weeks sometimes where we wouldn't see each other. Then that whole mess with the publishing house happened and I got the boot, and well. That was that. She took her stuff, just up and left, and I never saw her again after years of playing that… game with her."

Luna looked at him curiously, and he gazed back at her, before she leaned down and kissed the side of his neck quietly. "We can hunt her down and kill her, should thou wish, my handsome poet. Or perhaps do the crueler thing and let her see all she's missed out upon now."

"Oh, Luna, if I was still with her, I'd never be with you, would I?" Scrivy smiled slightly, stroking her face gently, and she laughed and grinned at him deviously.

"Well then, apparently thou art not aware of the lengths I would have gone to in order to claim thee as mine, Scrivener Blooms." Luna winked at him, then she kissed his nose gently, making the male laugh before she softened and said softly: "For I would do anything to see thee happy, my handsome daydreamer. Anything at all."

"Dangerous words. But I like that about you, Luna… brash, courageous, and dangerous." Scrivy replied softly… and then he smiled when the winged unicorn pushed herself up and flicked her head to the side, looking amusedly down at him before he climbed to his own hooves, the two embracing for a soft moment. "I love you, warrior princess."

"I love thee too, but hush thy mouth." She smiled all the same, however, even as she batted him lightly with her horn, and Scrivener laughed a bit before she flicked her horn to the side, the bedroom door opening… and both of them looking down curiously to see Sammy sitting in the hall before he leaned forwards and spat out a letter, Luna grumbling a bit at the sight of the royal seal. "Oh, well, at least mine sunny sister for once had the courtesy to wait until after we had indulged ourselves…"

Luna stomped past Sammy as the letter floated into the air beside her, and the pseudodragon huffed before grumbling when Scrivy gently patted his bony companion before following after the female, saying mildly: "You know, sometimes I think you're just clinging to this dislike of Celestia because you really don't want to admit how much you actually care about her."

"This is exactly why I told thee to hush thyself, Scrivener Blooms." Luna muttered, and then she flicked her head to the side, the letter unfurling the parchment flew backwards and struck Scrivy in the face, clinging against his features as he staggered at the end of the hall as Luna posed imperiously and ordered: "Read, my beloved scribe."

Scrivener grumbled and shook his head quickly, stepping backwards so he could study the paper… and then he frowned a bit before saying clearly: "'Dearest sister. As I have promised to keep you informed of any and all current events, I must share grave news with you today. The village of Silver Hoof, at the edge of the Gray Mountains, has been completely destroyed, and no survivors have been located. To make matter worse, the results of heavy seismic disturbances were detected in the area and the entrance to an enormous tunnel system was discovered, leaving me to fear the worst.

"'Therefore, I must ask something that I know will be difficult for you, and particularly for your husband, Scrivener Blooms. I…'" Scrivy halted, frowned deeply, and then he closed his eyes for a moment before steadying himself as Luna looked up with a frown, and then she winced when he read quietly: "'I must ask that you and Scrivener Blooms journey to the neighboring city of North Neigh, to investigate disturbing rumors in the area.'"

"Scrivy…" Luna murmured, stepping towards him… but the male only smiled faintly at her, holding up a hoof and giving her a quiet look, and she nodded quickly, blushing a bit.

"'However, I will not send you alone. I am making arrangements to send the finest ponies I can offer to aid you… the newly formed Starlit Knights, who I will place fully at your discretion, under your control. I believe you will be familiar with most of the members… and leading them, to assist you and because I believe both you and Scrivener will require support on this endeavor in more ways than one, will be Twilight Sparkle. I have already visited her and spoken to her at length, and I know that she agrees… for your sake, not for mine. I wish to discuss this further with you, however, if you decide to undertake this journey: I will require some time to finish preparations, but in a week's time both the Starlit Knights should be prepared and I will be able to provide you with equipment, information, and things that I hope will be even more precious and valuable. Love always, Celestia.'"

Scrivener halted, then he grimaced a bit, rubbing at his face and muttering: "Well, that sounds vaguely ominous… although I guess if we do go back there, I can at least rub in everyone's faces that I'm married to you. Or at least put a scare into my… family."

"They are not thy family, Scrivener Blooms… I, Twilight, Scarlet Sage… and even Celestia are thy family." Luna said quietly, walking towards him as the parchment furled and floated over to drop onto the male's desk, and then she nuzzled him quietly as the male closed his eyes and let his head hang forwards, smiling a little as she kissed gently along his face. "And we do not need to go if thou does not wish to, even my orderly sister seemed to recognize that would be asking much… but all the same, if we do go, I see no reason why we would have to hide our faces in such a remote bastion as North Neigh. Let everypony believe that Nightmare Moon and Scrivener Blooms have come to their town to ransack and destroy it, 'twill not be far from the truth for all they did to thee."

"Thank you, Luna." Scrivy said softly, smiling a little at her before he leaned forwards and rubbed their muzzles together gently, then he grimaced a little as he began to walk past her… before wincing when she spun around and darted around him towards the kitchen, saying nervously: "Luna, uh… I know you're getting better with modern-day things and all but… I really don't mind…"

"Oh nonsense, I shall put on coffee. I have learned how to do this simple enough task, have I not?" She gave him a flat look, and the male winced a little as he tilted his head back and forth before sighing and nodding. Luna looked pleased with this, heading towards their small coffeemaker as Scrivener turned instead towards the wooden cabinets, morbidly wondering just how long their appliances would last.

Luna, meanwhile, grinned as she sat back on the tiled, slightly scuffed floor: damaged more from 'accidents' here and there involving Luna trying a little too hard to cook, clean, or do anything else in the kitchen than their hooves. Scrivy glanced over his shoulder at her nervously, then winced when she shot him a flat look and instead pretended to peer around the kitchen interior, at the large double doors leading out to the backyard, the cabinets, the stovetop and small appliances and the island and exceptionally thin wall that was all that separated living area and kitchenette… and then he smiled a little as he returned his eyes to the female, her own gaze softening as he said quietly: "Some days when I look around I realize how lucky we are that you have so much magic power at your disposal. You brought Sammy back… you helped a pony who felt stuck in the wrong body and gender become who he really wanted to be… you created a giant battery you can recharge as you please that all our appliances run off of and our house is lit by lanterns and a fireplace filled with everlasting magical flame. It's amazing, Luna. It's truly exceptional."

"Nay, Scrivener Blooms… 'tis not." Luna blushed a little, glancing down and pawing awkwardly at the floor with a hoof before she looked back up warmly. "Much of this, I was born with. 'Tis no great achievement to be born great… 'tis much more impressive to earn it through practice and hard work. To be talented is wonderful, that is no lie… but it is in learned skill that there is true value and admiration."

Scrivy smiled a little at her, saying quietly: "Now you're just being modest." He stopped, then turned around as he went back to digging through the cupboards, asking over his shoulder as Luna turned her own attention back to the coffeemaker: "So… North Neigh. I know we've talked about it before…"

"We have." Luna paused with a scoop of coffee half-raised towards the open top of the machine, then winced and quickly flicked her horn to the side, the large can of coffee and scoop floating backwards as the coffee filters floated quickly off the counter, one popping open and dropping into the basket before she shot a surly look at Scrivy when he grinned at her. "Shush. On the topic at hand, however… I am gravely concerned. For sister to wish to send us… something both very serious and very foul must be occurring up in the northern wilds. And there are few things that would so completely be able to destroy an entire village, no matter how large or small… worse yet, sister made mention of the mountains. And awful, awful things, Scrivener Blooms, dwelled in the mountains even back in my day. Things of which 'tis folly to speak."

She fell quiet, and Scrivy nodded slowly, the two silent as Luna went about the rest of the process of making the coffee and the male prepared several muffins for them to share… and then the female shook her head and muttered: "Still, if thou art… prepared… for it, I suppose that there is no way that I can turn down my sister's request. 'Twould do more damage to ignore the problem… even if the destruction of a village such as North Neigh might not be entirely without pleasant effect."

"You sound more bitter than I am about my past." Scrivy said mildly, looking over at her with a smile… and Luna blushed a little before he tossed a muffin half towards her, and she caught it easily in the air with only a glance, the baked good glowing blue as it floated downwards and she took a meditative bite. "But… yeah. Besides, I'm curious about these Starlit Knights… and admittedly, the fact she's sending Twilight too…"

"Implies that Celestia once more knows something she has not yet shared with us… although I must admit, she has otherwise been surprisingly forthcoming, particularly ever since the events of the wedding." Luna responded with a bit of a sigh as she dropped her half-eaten muffin on the counter, and Scrivy gazed at her softly. "Oh, say it not. 'Tis just… difficult. Less because of the mistake Celestia made, and… more because for so long, she has always lorded her position as big sister over me… and now, after all these years, she strives to be my equal, as if somehow I am greater than her? 'Tis madness. It is like being once more ensnared in the shadowy realm of the mind by the Nightmares, except they were smart enough to get the details right."

She stopped, looking quietly towards the coffeemaker as it burbled softly away, watching the dark liquid spill into the carafe… and then she shook her head slowly before allowing her eyes rove towards her husband as she said finally: "But we shall see, shan't we? Perhaps for once… Celestia's surprise will be pleasant, instead of leading us into greater peril."

"Well, that would break tradition, though." Scrivy replied softly, stepping up beside her, and Luna smiled as she leaned against him and gave him an amused look, half-lidding her eyes.

"Be not foolish, my love. There always comes a time to break traditions." she replied softly, then she kissed the side of his neck quietly as they rested together as they both gazed towards the coffeemaker, watching the dark coffee spill slowly downwards and studying one-another's bended reflection in the coffeepot as they both wondered silently what was to come in the days ahead.


	2. Building Blocks

Chapter Two: Building Blocks

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener knew there was only one course of action they could take: whether they liked it or not, they knew they had to at least go to North Neigh to find out what was going on. All the same, they argued back and forth on the pros and cons, both wishing there was some kind of loophole they could use… but finally, Scrivy had written back to Celestia and said they would be glad to investigate on a few conditions they wanted to discuss with her at Canterlot, and Celestia had written back to them immediately, sounding oddly elated, that she would be more than glad to accommodate anything they asked.

"We should ask mine oh-so-indulgent sister to put on a one-pony show, then, singing and pole-dancing to some gaudy music number in a clown wig and the garments of a prostitute." Luna muttered after Scrivener read the letter to her, and the male snorted in amusement as the parchment floated across the room and dropped onto his desk, the female sighing and grumbling: "Come, Scrivy, 'tis time to lower the moon from the skies, in any event."

The male gazed after her with a small smile, falling into step behind her as she headed towards the front door, shaking his head a bit and murmuring: "Still… even for how Celestia's been lately, it's… oddly generous, isn't it? Do you think she's actually turning over a new leaf and trying to live up to her name as 'Celestia the Good' instead of… well…"

"Perhaps, Scrivy, but… 'tis difficult to say." Luna replied after a moment, flicking her horn to the side to open the front door… but she paused after stepping out onto the deck, looking over her shoulder at him curiously. "Thou puts forth a good question, though. Not in thy words, but instead in thy mind."

"Luna, please stop like. Living in my head." Scrivener said flatly, blushing a little despite himself as he stepped up beside her… but the female only grinned at him, looking back forwards and striding nonchalantly forwards as her starry mane and tail flicked backwards, and the equine grumbled after her before slamming the door and running forwards, falling in step beside her. "It's… it's dirty in there!"

"Oh, but 'tis such a vast, comfortable empty expanse as well." Luna replied with a wink, and Scrivener sighed and muttered under his breath, bumping firmly against her… then grunting when she easily hip-checked him back with a wide grin. "Besides, thou spends far too much time dredging the depths of mine own mind."

Scrivy snorted in amusement as they began up the curving path that led around the enormous cliff and up its back, replying mildly: "Now that's a lie. It's filthy and dangerous inside you head, Luna. Memories bouncing around, acts the Horses of Heaven themselves would shudder at, and hidden beneath the chaos and the craziness is Nightmare Moon, waiting to gobble me up… just not in the way she gobbles up children."

"Oh, as if thou would complain were thee gobbled in such a manner by Nightmare Moon." Luna retorted, and Scrivener threw his head back and laughed before she looked over at him with a smile, leaning forwards and kissing the side of his neck as she said softly: "'Tis a compliment to thee, daydreamer, that I so much value my ability to slip through thy thoughts… that every unvoiced word means so much to me. Thou thinks in a way more similar to mine own than I had perhaps at first expected… mostly because, unlike myself, thou understands one's mouth should not always speak each and every single last thought."

"Maybe I'm just a big coward. You tell me I am all the time, after all." Scrivener replied easily, and then he ducked back with a snort of amusement when Luna tried to smack him with her horn. "Alright, alright, before I get another beating or worse from the great Nightmare Moon, I'll peacefully surrender to her wishes. And thank her for… thinking so much of me."

Luna smiled softly over at him, then she looked ahead, saying mildly: "'Tis a little better, although perhaps thou really art nothing but a great coward with how quickly thee always bows to my will. Then again, considering that when thou does not, I have fallen into the habit of simply beating thee to get what I want…"

"Just like the good old days." Scrivener said mildly, and the female rolled her eyes with a sigh before she jerked her head to him as they reached the top of the cliff, and the male softened a little as he approached and they sat side-by-side, gazing at the ivory disc over the horizon as they comfortably rested together for a few moments.

Before he could open his mouth, however, Luna smiled across at him, her eyes gentle as she said quietly: "Nay, I have come to enjoy this. 'Tis one of our daily rituals now… 'tis special to me, Scrivener Blooms, and I think thou understands this beneath the mask of indecision and anxiety. Now shut up and help me lower the moon before the entire morning passes."

The male rolled his eyes, but then he grumbled and nodded when Luna shoved at him with one hoof before they both sat down on the top of the cliff, sides pressing quietly together as Luna's ethereal mane floated silently back, the two lowering their heads forwards as their eyes closed in perfect time… and then raising their heads high as Luna's horn glowed brightly, both their backs arching, their bodies moving in perfect synchronicity as the glow in Luna's horn intensified, and in the deep morning sky above, the moon slowly began to lower, vanishing beyond the horizon and leaving them bathed in darkness for a few moments, with only the twinkling of the stars for company.

Then, slowly, the sun began to rise… and Luna and Scrivy opened their eyes, gazing affectionately at one another, both breathing quietly as she said softly: "Truly, thou underestimates thy own worth to me if thou thinks that simply because thou does not have a horn, thou art of no aid to me…"

Scrivener smiled a little at her… and then he laughed when she threw herself easily on top of him, pouncing him back against the ground and pinning him as they gazed affectionately into one another's eyes before she smiled slightly and said quietly: "Now come, Scrivener Blooms. Through the Everfree Forest and to Ponyville… I wish to discuss what Celestia has shared with us with Twilight Sparkle, and I believe we owe our friends a visit and aid anyway."

"It's hard for me to move when you're on top of me, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shrugged a bit, looking down at him thoughtfully before she leaned down… and the two kissed for a soft moment before she drew back and winked at him, stepping off and allowing Scrivy to find his hooves before he smiled a little at her, saying with quiet entertainment: "One day you'll let me pull the carriage in the relationship."

"Unlikely, but… these are strange days, where strange things happen more oft than not." Luna replied easily, winking over at him before she turned and started down the path, and Scrivener fell into step beside her, and they traded another smile before walking onwards in comfortable silence, not needing to speak to communicate, both feeling their hearts beating almost as one, their hooves moving in easy rhythm.

They barely looked towards the cottage: Sammy was intelligent enough to take care of himself and keep an eye on things, and enjoyed spending most of his time lazing on their cushions, anyway. Scrivener smiled a little as they turned instead towards the forest, crossing a small wooden bridge that led across the creek… and then Luna said softly, as if they had never left the conversation minutes and minutes ago: "Does thou really think that Celestia sees us now as her… champions? Is so eager to have us working at her side, because we have proven to be so powerful?"

"Not us, you." Scrivy said pointedly, and when Luna gave him a flat look, he rolled his eyes and said mildly: "Everything that I can do is because of you, Luna. Your training, and moreover, being able to access your thoughts, your memories, your skills and abilities. It's like I'm an actor in a play, or a puppet on magic strings or something… I just pretend I'm you for a little while and… poof, I can do it."

"'Tis a disturbing thought, Scrivener Blooms, a big strong male like thou art pretending to be thy beautiful wife." Luna said seriously, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as they walked down the familiar path through the familiar forest, firmly bumping against her but only making her grin, before she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "But without thee in my life, Nightmare Moon and I never would have been reconciled… and nor would I have been given… such important things to fight for."

She quieted, looking ahead, but her smile lingered on her face as Scrivy blushed a bit, glancing up and studying the forest around them: filled with enormous, ancient trees that here and there contained not only life, but grouchy sentience, the branches swayed and the canopy of leaves rippled quietly despite the lack of wind or movement. The Everfree Forest was a wild and strange place, a pocket of chaos that had been left alone by Celestia, where beasts of all shape and size roamed without guidance and the weather had always flowed of its own volition… but in these dark times, parts of the Forest's natural beauty had become marred, the chaos tinged into darker dissonance, the life turned malicious and evil.

They were silent for a little while as they made their way forwards, and then Luna shook her head and murmured quietly, again as if they conversation had never stalled: "Thou may be right, though, Scrivy. 'Tis odd to think of, and… 'tis odder still that I do not mind. But once Celestia referred to me as the 'pony of the people,' and I must admit I enjoyed this thought… and she herself still holds herself as their leader, their guiding light, and yet…"

"It's different than it was before, all the same. Different than even months ago, when she was trying to hide the threat of the Velites away." Scrivener finished, and Luna nodded with a grimace, then male looking musingly at the well-trod path beneath their hooves. "I think she's trying even harder than she was before. I think… part of her finally woke up and realized she can't be there every second of every day in every part of Equestria, and that she has to teach ponies that there's darkness as well as light in the world… and more importantly, she's learning that she has to trust in them."

"'Tis a terrifying concept, Celestia with a real heart instead of her clockwork smiles." Luna observed mildly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes despite the smile that spread over his own face. "She has always played her cards close, has she not? Acted the silent, secretive guide, aloof even to Twilight Sparkle, despite how much she has always obviously cared for her… always smiling in the public eye, gentle in her appearance. There was much cunning, and even wisdom in her deception, I admit… but still, hints of her true nature shone through all the same.

"Yet now… it has been different. Instead of so refined and graceful, she becomes… a little awkward at times with us, does she not?" Luna glanced curiously at him, and Scrivy nodded a bit, smiling a little wider. "Exactly so, the teacup incident!"

Scrivener snorted in amusement at the fact that Luna had again obviously picked up on his thoughts… but it was admittedly a memory he knew would stand out in both their minds for quite a while yet. It had occurred a month ago now… but was still very fresh in both their minds, helped along by the fact that with their mixed souls memories they shared took on a special, brighter contrast.

Celestia and Twilight had both come to visit for an awkward little birthday gathering for Scrivener Blooms: while he flat-out refused to celebrate, Luna nonetheless gleefully took any and every opportunity to both torment and treasure her husband. If she could do both at once, then it was all the better, in her opinion. For the first while, it had been mostly Luna shoving Scrivy cheerfully around, making awkward remarks, rambling about the effort she had gone through, doing everything in her power to both irritate him and make him feel warm and fuzzy before they had all finally sat down to a small lunch.

For three of them, simple fare: for Celestia, a rich salad and expensive tea, Luna obviously so used to her sister's tastes it was second nature for her to set this down in front of her sister. And for about ten minutes, Celestia had fidgeted and looked at the expensive china sitting in front of her before, as the others were finishing their meals – and half-staring at her – she had finally asked for something 'simpler.'

Luna had done her usual thing: pretended to be insulted, started making some obnoxious comment, and Celestia had leapt to her hooves, broken into a rant that was obviously a thin veil for something else that was bothering her, and then stomped the teacup into dust beneath one hoof before staring dumbly down at what she had just done… and Luna, ever the beacon of understanding and compassion, had gaped stupidly… then begun to giggle… and when Celestia had shot her an ugly, flushed look, she had broken into a fit of wild laughter.

Scrivy had been unable to stop a few laughs himself – blaming Luna the entire time – and even Twilight had smiled and covered her mouth… but then, thankfully, Celestia had slowly, visibly relaxed, smiling awkwardly as well, and they had cleaned up the mess, fetched her something simpler, and gone back to the meal like nothing had happened. It had done a lot for both sisters: the complete loss of character had shown Luna Celestia really did have emotions somewhere… and the way Luna had just simply moved on afterwards had proven to Celestia her little sister might take a twisted little pleasure in her failings, but would always be there to help her pick up the pieces when it was all done.

"'Twas a wonderful day. Why, I think that was the best present of all for us." Luna remarked, and Scrivy rolled his eyes, then grunted when she nudged him firmly and grinned. "Oh, shush, Scrivener Blooms, so much of us is one-in-the-other that 'twould be foolishness to not think of thine as mine and mine as thine."

"You're just greedy. Horribly, horribly greedy." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna shrugged agreeably, flicking her mane to the side and making the starlit locks flutter against his face, Scrivener snorting in amusement as he stumbled a little before falling back into pace beside her. "Anyway, yeah. I do think… Celestia is trying, at least. Trying hard, probably… we just need to give her time to adjust."

"Yes, she's only had a thousand years to mend her ways from being the Dragon Slayer, she rightly deserves more time." Luna said ironically, and when Scrivener rolled his eyes, she grumbled and muttered: "Oh, silence, 'tis difficult, as I have told thee afore. I need time myself to come to terms with all that has happened. From the old days, to imprisonment, to betrayal, to our exile here… it has been a strange road I do not always entirely believe the tales of myself, despite living them out with thee beside me."

Scrivener grunted in agreement, and they were quiet as they made the rest of the way through the Forest… and thankfully, the trip was without event, despite the fact that other, nastier things had begun to take up residence in the depths of these peculiar woods. Things like spirits and shades, the skeletal Velites that had survived their failed massacre of Ponyville and warped beasts and other beings tainted and affected by the corruption that was ever spreading throughout Equestria.

They emerged from the Forest to step out onto a wide dirt path leading towards the tall, fortified walls surrounding the village… and the two smiled a little at each other before both gazing up towards the bright blue sky. The sun shone, as warm and bright as ever, and a few fluffy white clouds floated slowly by, as the faintest of winds kissed against their faces… and then Luna laughed and shook her head, murmuring: "Just like in the old days, my handsome daydreamer. There were days when Celestia, Sleipnir and I would gaze up at the skies overhead… and all would seem so beautiful, so well, so pristine, that the idea of evil living in such a land as ours seemed as folly."

Scrivy nodded after a moment with a smile to her, and then they began forwards, striding easily down the dusty road together… and as they approached, the enormous gates were pushed wide open for them by ponies in orange vests emblazoned with the crest of the sun, both of them bowing their heads respectfully beneath simple cloth caps: the uniform of Ponyville's volunteer infantry. "Welcome Lady Luna, and Sir Scrivener!"

Both Luna and Scrivy mumbled awkwardly at this, but they smiled warmly and nodded nonetheless to the two ponies, who both gazed at them reverently. Unlike any other place in all of Equestria, Ponyville knew that Luna was not Nightmare Moon, that if anything, she worked even more tirelessly than her sister to protect them… but it was a secret they kept well, especially in these dangerous days where even peaceful, calm villages like Ponyville had to be fortified and guarded.

But even with the fortifications that now surrounded it, the heavy iron and wood gates, and the guard towers that loomed here and there to watch the roads, Ponyville still bustled with friendly life, the villagers refusing to be pushed down into fear even as the shadows loomed ever darker around them. The fact that they had ponies like Luna and Twilight looking out for them probably helped with their mood, however, as many of them called warm greetings to the two as they passed, receiving nods and smiles in return even as Luna said easily: "Now, now, Scrivener Blooms… thou should include thyself as well. For 'tis not just I they look upon with wonderment… once, after all, thou wert nothing more than my earth pony sidekick. Now, thou are elevated to the high and noble status of my earth pony sidekick husband."

"Oh, gee, Luna, you truly have a wonderful way with making me feel special." Scrivener replied dryly, and the winged unicorn gave him a grin as they made their way towards the center of town. Before he could add any further retort, however, both he and Luna glanced down and laughed as several fillies and colts charged towards them and bounced back and forth around them, gazing up at them with awe and reverence and laughter, babbling excitedly for a few moments before the little group rushed onwards towards school.

Luna threw her head back and laughed, pausing for a moment to smile warmly after them… and then she blushed a little when Scrivener gazed at her softly, before she flapped her wings once and straightened, saying grumpily: "Oh, hush. Let us be on our way, I… I only am so delighted because… their love makes them all the tastier when I gobble them up."

"Oh, Luna, don't worry. I won't tell anypony you have a heart." Scrivy said kindly, and Luna grumbled at him as they continued onwards, before he asked curiously: "Why are you still so convinced you're so bad with kids? I mean, okay. Snips and Snails would probably prefer to spend a week in Helheim than stay in the same room as you, but that was one little accident. Besides, they have the IQ of an apple between them. A rotten apple."

"True, but they are but colts all the same, and I feel awful for putting such a scare into them over a silly prank." Luna muttered, and then she grimaced a bit and added sourly: "Tell not a soul what I just said, I must keep up appearances at all times."

"Oh, Luna, you're so… you." Scrivy smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek gently, and she laughed a little before they both gazed up as they approached the enormous tree that held the library of Ponyville, comfortably resting in the town square like an immense, living monument, several large balconies extending from the upper tiers of the thick, humongous trunk, far wider than it was tall despite its enormous size.

Scrivener approached the wooden door inset into the body of the tree and knocked twice… and only a moment later, it was thrown open by a youthful purple dragon, the male smiling warmly at them and raising one of his dexterous claws to wave with a warm: "Hey, guys! Twilight, Twilight, Luna and Scrivener are here!"

They both smiled at male: Spike, still Twilight's 'Number One Assistant' even after the years that had passed, grown now from the baby dragon he had been into adolescence. Standing on his hind legs, he was a little taller than Luna was now, with gemstone-green eyes that matched the color of the ridge of fins going from his forehead all the way down his spine and forked tail, and a softer olive underbelly. He was lithe and confident, the light-colored ear fins bridging off his skull twitching once with his smile before he turned around and called loudly: "Twilight Sparkle, come on slowpoke!"

"Spike, I can still beat you up without needing to use magic, like we proved last night." Twilight grumbled grouchily from somewhere above, and Spike turned beet red as he grinned embarrassedly and rubbed at the back of his head, Luna looking at him with amusement as Scrivener simply shrugged.

"She's totally lying." he mumbled finally, then he huffed a bit and looked up as Twilight finally came down the stairs at the rear of the wide, open floor of the library, the violet unicorn smiling a little as he added defensively: "Also, you kicked me right where it hurts. That was cheating."

"There's no cheating in war, right Luna?" Twilight winked over at the winged unicorn as she approached, tossing her ebony-purple mane, the side-by-side streaks of brighter purple and pink that ran through it glinting: the color and style were much the same as her tail, kept neat and straight as she gazed at the two with purple irises filled with warmth and affection. "I'm so glad to see you both."

The two looked back at the unicorn with matching smiles on their faces, as she stood before them, proud, strong, happy. Twilight Sparkle, with a cutie mark on her flank of a six-pointed pink star surrounded by white motes, showing her special talent was in the realm of magic. Among her other distinguishing marks were two thin, almost invisible scars that crisscrossed over her face like a lazy t, and the black crystal stud in the shape of the crescent moon glinting in one ear.

If Scrivener and Luna had a best friend and constant admirer, it was Twilight Sparkle: willing to do anything for them, playing along with Luna's adventurous indulgences, brave and strong and always true to those she became friends with. Then Twilight glared as Spike made a gagging noise and shoved the door closed before he winked over at Scrivener. "Me, you and Dash should go for another guy's night out. Except. You know, without Luna."

"Because she makes us all look like little fillies?" he asked mildly, and Spike winced a little as Luna pawed the ground and grinned widely over at him. "Now, now, dear, be nice to the growing dragon."

"'Tis just so, I have always been nice to dragons and their kin." Luna retorted, tilting her head upwards with a huff. "'Twas always Celestia who played the wicked one towards them and their kind. Then again, a thousand years ago, most of the dragons we saw of that day were the fearsome Tyrant Wyrms and their kind… the more peaceful, gemstone-loving kind such as young Spike were amongst the favorite prey of those beasts when there were not villages of ponies around to be devoured."

Spike winced a little at this, leaning back and rubbing at his neck as he tossed a look towards Twilight… but when she only smiled indulgently at him, he said hesitantly: "I never… really knew any other dragons, except for the ones kept in the nursery and the Matron, they called her… the adult dragon who played the role of mother to us all. She told us that we were orphaned as eggs, and as part of a peace treaty with Celestia, these eggs were given to her… and in return, the ponies would raise us and take care of us, so long as we were good little assistants, and after we grew up, we would be allowed to go our own way, or continue to lend assistance to Equestria, but… she was never very clear on a lot.

"But I remember a few stories about the Tyrant Wyrms, about… Celestia too…" He blushed a little, glancing awkwardly from Twilight to Luna, but when they both only smiled at him, he nodded a few times and said embarrassedly: "About Celestia, well. We all used to tell each other that the real reason she had all these dragon eggs was… because she liked to eat them."

"Oh, now that is a delightful image. Sister cooking herself a delicious egg for breakfast the size of her head and gobbling it greedily!" Luna threw her head back and laughed, then she grinned widely, leaning forwards and making Spike rear back, eyes widening as she said teasingly: "But who's to say it isn't true, Spike? That thou didst not narrowly avoid being the yummy, nutritious breakfast of mine secretive sister?"

She licked her lips slowly, and Spike flinched away with a whimper before Twilight sighed a bit, saying flatly: "Luna, please. You're going to give him nightmares and I'm going to wake up in the middle of the night to find him trying to curl up in his little basket again."

"That happened once!" Spike said in a strangled voice, and then he shook his head quickly, mumbling to himself and quickly regaining his composure as Luna snorted in entertainment. For a moment, the reptile glared at her, then he said grouchily: "But yeah, we knew about the Tyrant Wyrms, too, but I thought those were even more make-believe than the stories about Celestia. I mean, come on, creatures that can… well…"

And now Luna became a little more serious, still smiling faintly… but her eyes grew a little distant as she looked down and recited quietly: "'Yon awful beast, with claws of steel, did crawl across the land; and it did feast, it did not feel, it killing out of hand. 'Twas a thousand ponies that died that day, beneath the bluster, amidst the hay. And 'twas only the first coming of the hapless Wyrm, the beast that Muspell could not burn.' Aye, Spike, for Celestia, Sleipnir and I fought many times against these monsters from the dark mountains…"

She paused meditatively, then smiled at Scrivener, and he nodded to her with a quiet laugh. "Well, all I have are Luna's stories and historical records… but even the first records of these creatures, countless years ago… many of them reference that poem, which is held as close to fact. They say if anything, though, the number of the dead was greatly understated… no pony knows how many ponies died in the miles of farmland and small villages that all was shortly transformed into an awful, barren swamp."

Spike grimaced and shuddered, and then he glanced up as Twilight said quietly: "Do me a favor and go and find Fluttershy and the others, okay? Let them know that Luna and Scrivy have arrived, and bring something nice back from Sugar Cube Corners."

Twilight winked, and Spike nodded with a short salute, almost bouncing over to the desk to snatch up a small sack before heading quickly over to the door and letting himself out. For a moment, Twilight gazed at this, smiling to herself softly, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured quietly: "On the one hoof I'm glad he's growing up… but on the other, well… it makes me realize he's not going to be around forever. And… it might be years away still, but… I'll miss him."

She stopped, then shook her head and laughed a bit, smiling at the two as Luna and Scrivener both gazed at her softly. "Oh, stop that. Anyway, I know why you're here… it's about the Starlit Knights, right?" When they nodded, Twilight smiled warmly at them. "Then you'll be happy to know that most of them are definitely people I can approve of… Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, even Spike: and the rest are names from around Ponyville and a few from Canterlot who arrived yesterday and I don't find entirely disagreeable, Luna. I think… I think this is good news, even if…"

Luna and Scrivy both only smiled, however, and then Luna nudged him firmly, saying in a warm voice: "I must admit I am surprised and delighted… perchance all the study and talk of 'friendship' and its value has finally gotten through to the head of the very one who ordered it in the first place. 'Twill be good to have competent allies with us."

"Perhaps so… and… well… knowing you'll all be with us, Twilight, that… admittedly does a lot to soothe my own misgivings about this upcoming adventure." Scrivy added after a moment, blushing a little… and Twilight couldn't hide the faint tinge in her own cheeks as she looked from Scrivy to Luna, before the male cleared his throat as Luna half-lidded her eyes and grinned wider, the male saying hurriedly: "But wait, what about Ponyville? Without you all around to defend it…"

"The ponies here… they're learning more and more, every day, they can defend themselves. That they don't need our help for every little problem, that… they can stand up to whatever's out there, beyond those gates and walls, without needing to be constantly afraid." She stopped, looking to the side as if gazing through the wall, her expression softening… and then she smiled as she glanced back towards them, saying quietly: "Besides. A few days ago, the mayor hired a security company to come here and help fortify Ponyville. I think we were doing a good enough job already, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

She paused, then shook her head out a little, adding thoughtfully: "Just… struck me as odd. Apparently someone from the company was interested in working out here, so the mayor got a good deal on the consultation fees. I just hope that… we don't end up needing a lot of extra fortification around here, or a lot of… well… mercenaries in the streets, even if they're here to protect Ponyville while most of the volunteer infantry is gone. As it is, seeing those walls and towers… it makes me wonder sometimes if we'll ever have the old Equestria back."

"Nay, Twilight, thou shan't… but that means not it will be all bad, that the future must be joyless." Luna replied softly, stepping forwards and resting a hoof on her shoulder, and Twilight smiled as Luna leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "There is greater good that can be done in times of darkness then there can in times of light, my friend. Remember always that hope exists… that even if one path ends in shadow, it only means there is another divergence that shall lead towards the light."

Scrivener cleared his throat loudly, and Luna rolled her eyes and added grouchily: "As Scrivener Blooms once wrote, I was just getting to that, my ever-humble scribe. Don't I always credit thee for thine fair and fancy words?"

"Nope." Scrivy said mildly, and then he ducked when Luna huffed and stepped away from Twilight to swing a hoof at him as she smiled amusedly at the antics of the two. "Touched as I am you think my garbage is worth stealing-"

"Oh silence, thou wretched creature. Thou knows perfectly well that in thy possession is a remarkable talent." Luna said firmly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as she strode towards him, then he winced when she bopped him firmly with her long horn. "Furthermore, I do not steal. I raid. And I have beaten, bludgeoned, and bested thee more than enough times in more than enough senses to enslave thee as the spoils of my victories."

"I love you too, dear." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced when she bopped him again with her horn before leaning forwards and kissing him for a moment, the earth pony blinking dumbly for a moment, then clearing his throat when she drew back. "Uh. I. Yes."

"Males. So easy to wrap around one's hoof." Luna said playfully, earning a grumble from Scrivener before she turned her eyes back towards Twilight, becoming a little more serious as she asked quietly: "And while I am relieved and gladdened, and wish not to speak ill of thy friends… will they be prepared for the journey ahead? 'Twas not so long ago, I recall, they were in chaos… understandable, perhaps, after poor Applejack and Rainbow Dash had their wedding torn asunder, but all the same…"

"They've worked hard, Luna… I have a lot of faith in them." Twilight smiled a little, glancing down for a moment before she looked back up, saying softly: "Besides, you and Scrivy were just saying we were Ponyville's greatest defenders, right? That must mean that you must have plenty of faith in them as well."

"It means… I wish not to underestimate them, nor thyself." Luna said after a moment, smiling slightly despite herself as she looked thoughtfully at the violet unicorn. "In my eyes, only thou hast proven so far to be made of the sterner mettle such times as these require… and whilst I mean no disrespect to the others…"

Twilight nodded slowly, however, awkwardly fidgeting and replying quietly: "I know that… you're a far better judge of this kind of thing than I am, too. Until… we really became friends, after all, I saw the world the same as every other pony did. Through the eyes Celestia wanted us to view the world… Equestria as nothing more than a place of eternal harmony, threatened now and then by outside forces but never anything like… like in the past. And it scares me a lot sometimes still, the things we saw, the things that happened… the fact that Discord, who I thought was evil, was only… misunderstood, and a victim. A victim of Celestia, and myself…"

She stopped, swallowing a bit, then she murmured: "But I do have a lot of faith in my friends, and I think they'll live up to your expectations. I hope they'll even surprise you, because… we've all been working hard, so hard. AJ and Rainbow are so strong, train so much, they're so determined to protect each other and everything they've built together… Pinkie Pie is still terrified of everything, but that Pinkamena part of her, it's so… it's scary… and Fluttershy and Rarity work around the clock, too. They might not fight, but…"

"No battle is won with warriors alone." Luna smiled a little, nodding slowly and saying softly: "We will need every pony's strength for the days that come ahead… and it may surprise thee to discover what talents truly lead to a pony's value shining through, especially in times of dark and dangerous crises such as these."

Twilight gazed up at her quietly, and then she laughed a little as she shuffled a hoof against the floor, before looking up as Luna added cheerfully: "Besides, look at what honest beginnings my beloved Scrivener Blooms has come from, and to where he has risen now… who would have suspected such a quiet earth pony scribe would one day become a warrior as proud as he is?"

"Luna, we've been…" Scrivy began, and then the winged unicorn shot him a horrible look, and he cleared his throat, making a zipping motion over his mouth and mumbling: "I'll just. Let you have your way then."

"As always is best." Luna replied easily, and then she leaned over and kissed the side of his neck gently, making the male smile despite himself before the tall female returned her eyes to Twilight, who was looking at them with entertainment. "Yes… there will be tragedy in the future, and there will be suffering and loss. But there is yet also a chance for glory, for good… and best of all, a chance to save the lives of many ponies and protect those within and without our nation from tyranny and evil. I cannot promise it shall end happily, but I do promise that together, we shall find joy amidst the sorrow… we are family, Twilight. Thou, myself, and Scrivener Blooms. We are an awkward little family together."

She paused, then added meditatively: "And Celestia, too, I suppose, is like the cousin no one likes. The nerdy one. But… family all the same."

"You know I hate to defend Celestia, Luna, especially from you… but she is trying. Trying harder and harder… I think that's really beginning to show." Twilight said kindly but carefully, but she looked relieved when Luna only favored her with a sulky look, venturing: "Have you ever thought about… sitting down, talking with her about things? She says that… that she's determined to make Canterlot, and other places, safe for you. That she's very close to finding a solution to things… and I don't mean that in the sense she's going to try and destroy Equestria again."

Twilight stopped, then smiled a little as Luna grumbled and fidgeted like a child, pawing at the floor with her hooves as her wings fluttered a bit, and then the violet unicorn said quietly: "It's like… she's coming down off her pedestal, finally, Luna. I mean… in the past, I remember maybe… two times when she stood at level with me. When she smiled at me, and treated me… like more than just a student or a subject, for all her compassion. But it's happening more and more now and she's trying so hard…"

"Traitor." Luna said sulkily, but Twilight only laughed before Luna glared over her shoulder at Scrivener before he could even open his muzzle. "And thou art one too, wretch! Bah, to both of thee, if thou art all so fond of Celestia's changes thou can-"

Scrivener stepped forwards and gently kissed just behind Luna's jaw, and the winged unicorn mumbled even as she calmed immediately, before sulkily turning towards him and childishly burying her face against his mane, the male smiling amusedly over at Twilight as she shook her head slowly before saying quietly: "I just… really wish some days that everyone could see you the way I do, Luna. Don't you ever… want to be back in Canterlot?"

"No. 'Tis stuffy." Luna mumbled, and Twilight groaned and rolled her eyes before Luna straightened, looking thoughtfully at Scrivener. "Does thou think I would get a bigger room in Canterlot? Or perhaps access to the weapon storage? Or better yet, a tall, high tower off which to push ponies who annoyed me?"

"As if you would push ponies off a tower. That's not sure enough to kill them." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully at this before the male added musingly: "Would be nice to have a few servants, perhaps, that I could boss around, though. You know, ponies to take my stress out on the way you take your stress out on me."

"I would much rather thou didn't take thy stress out upon others the way I take my stress out upon thee." Luna replied with a wide grin, half-lidding her eyes, and Scrivener leaned backwards and cleared his throat with a bit of a blush before she winked. "Unless thou really, really wanted to."

"Will you please get off the train to creepytown?" Scrivy asked flatly, and Luna laughed and shook her head before they both looked up as there was a loud knock at the door, followed by Spike throwing it open, carrying several large boxes and leading several ponies in after him as the male equine wheezed in relief. "There, now behave, Luna."

"Never." Luna grumbled, and the two childishly shoved against each other for a few moments as the others filtered in, but by now these five newcomers were well-used to the behavior of the two ponies, gazing at them with welcome warmth… and admittedly, a little bit of apprehension, likely not knowing if this was a social call or one of Luna's visits where things would start off fun but then she would quickly drag them into some horrible training exercise that would leave them all battered, bruised, and covered in mud.

Finally, a tall, well-built, sky-blue Pegasus male grinned and leaned over to firmly nudge an autumn-gold female, saying amusedly: "See, I told you ponies can act like that even after they get married. Other ponies, miss grouchy-hooves."

At this, the female glared at him from beneath her weathered cowboy hat, blonde bangs spilling over her green eyes and in a tight ponytail that fell across one shoulder, as her matching, braided tail flicked to the side and snapped lightly against the male's hip. "Oh, shut up, Rainbow. We get along better than most and you dang well know it. Ain't my fault that you're as competitive and lackin' in humility as ever."

"That's only because I'm more awesome than ever." Rainbow Dash proclaimed, posing with a wide grin as he half-lidded his magenta eyes, flicking his messy, rainbow-streaked mane back as his tail snapped backwards. On his flank, the cutie mark of a white cloud releasing a rainbow-colored lightning bolt seemed almost to sizzle before he firmly hip-checked the earth pony, his cutie mark bumping against her cutie mark of three red apples… before the female simply rolled her eyes and sidestepped when he tried to lean his weight into her, and he squawked and fell to the ground with a loud crash that made several of the others laugh. "Oh, funny, Applejack."

"Y'ain't never been the best on those big hooves of yours, Dashie." Applejack said teasingly, leaning down with a grin and a wink before she gestured for the male to get up, and Rainbow smiled despite himself before he picked himself off the floor with a grunt, then winced a little when something poked his side before looking with a wheeze of relief towards Pinkie Pie, earning a snort of amusement from the freckled country earth pony. "Y'ain't the bravest, either."

Rainbow only muttered under his breath, however, and the bright pink earth pony that had poked him blushed and smiled awkwardly beneath her messy mane, her blue eyes apologetic as she bounced a bit on her hooves… and the single swatch of scarring up along one cheek that pulled her mouth back into a permanent smile seemed to almost shine unnaturally against her bright coat as she said embarrassedly: "Sorry, Rainbow, but I promise Pinkamena… well, it was just a little… you know."

She cleared her throat, rolling her eyes slowly upwards, the cutie mark of three balloons on her flank seeming to move of their own accord for a moment before she added lamely: "The… the new medicine from Zecora really does help me lots! It's just that sometimes… Pinkamena still slips a little, and we're… working still on finding… that right balance. She really didn't mean any harm, though, she just gets lonely."

"She threw a knife at me." Rainbow said grouchily, but when Applejack and Pinkie Pie both favored him with a flat look, he sighed and lowered his head, muttering: "Oh fine, fine. Sorry. Happy?"

"Yep!" Pinkie beamed, bouncing immediately on her hooves… and then she blushed a little when Rarity touched her shoulder, the white unicorn giving her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Pinkie, we all know by now she's… very much a part of you." Rarity paused, then she flicked her corkscrewed purple mane and matching, stylized tail, straightening a little as she gazed towards Luna and Scrivener and bowed her head courteously, eyes warm as her cutie mark of three diamond-cut blue gems shimmered quietly over her flank. "You'll have to excuse us. It's been… a very busy last few days here in Ponyville, especially since-"

"Especially since we were made knights!" Rainbow said enthusiastically, leaping forwards with a grin and almost knocking Applejack and Pinkie Pie sprawling before he winced over his shoulder, clearing his throat. "Sorry you guys. It's really cool though, isn't it? I mean… that's like… big stuff, right?"

"Very big." murmured a soft voice, a shy blonde Pegasus walking quietly out from the rear of the group with a blush. Her mane fell forwards in a long, pretty pink waterfall over one side of her face, a natural curl in it that only worked to accent her pretty features as her lime-green eyes gazed affectionately at Twilight, then almost reverently to Luna and Scrivener as she quietly halted, bowing her head forwards and saying softly: "Thank you both so much, again, for saving Scarlet Sage from those awful Nibelungs… on the way to school, she was telling me all about how you fought them off."

Rainbow grinned, beginning to open his mouth, and then he instead turned beet-red when Applejack added grumpily: "Yeah, it's really too bad she was taken in the first place, though, due to somepony falling asleep on guard duty."

The blue Pegasus mumbled a little and carefully shrank down, but Luna only rolled her eyes and rose a hoof, saying mildly: "What's done is done, and 'twas no pleasure to see Scarlet Sage in danger, but 'twas a great joy to rescue and return her safely. And 'tis a pleasure to see all of thee gathered here as well… and to know that all of thee will be joining us as the Starlit Knights upon a journey I admit neither I nor my husband are exactly pleased to take."

"What's so bad about North Neigh?" Rainbow asked curiously, and immediately every pony in the room – as well as Spike – aside from Scrivener Blooms glared at him, the male blinking dumbly a few times before he slowly dropped down on his front and covered his face with his hooves. "Okay, okay, shutting up. Just please don't let Luna beat me up again, that was horrible. Scrivy, stop letting her come along on our guys' nights out."

"Oh, right, because we all know Luna listens to anything I say." Scrivener said mildly, glancing at the winged unicorn, and she gave a nod of agreement before bopping him lightly with her horn, the male rolling his eyes with a sigh as he caught a distinct, clear thought from her at the same time.

He paused all the same for a few moments, even as the others automatically gazed towards him while Spike began to go through the boxes, curiously looking over his shoulder even as he began to put together plates of baked goods and cups of tea and coffee. For a moment, Scrivy looked back and forth, then he shot Luna a glare when she nudged him firmly a few times before gazing ahead, saying quietly: "North Neigh, as most of you know… is my hometown. It's a very nasty little place that still believes in a lot of the old ways… like how all earth ponies are slave-hooves, and unicorns are the elite class. It's not going to be fun to go there… but it is something, sadly, that I know we have to do. Even if a large part of me wants to say sit back and let things unfold as they will, I know we have to at least try to get there before… anything too awful happens."

He stopped, then looked slowly back and forth over the group as Rainbow sat up and winced a little, before he lowered his head and muttered: "You're a better guy than me, Scrivy. But maybe that's not saying much, all things considered. I used to be a girl, after all."

He smiled a little at this, glancing up… but Applejack only sighed even as Scrivener smiled back, replying quietly: "Don't worry, Rainbow, I'm sure people mistook you for a guy from the very beginning."

That only earned a wry grin in return, though: by now, Rainbow had grown comfortable enough that little pokes here and there weren't just expected, they were almost necessary, to remind him of how lucky he was… not just that he had been able to change from a female to a male, but because he had friends who loved him for who he really was, and had stood by him through the whole painful process.

Ponyville was an accepting, tolerant little utopia, though… Luna sometimes grumbled about how it seemed so much like a little bit of heaven on earth that she feared they all had to be brainwashed somehow, but Scrivy knew she was just as glad for it as he was. Rainbow Dash was a bit of a hero to the little town, but if anything, he was only more admired for the courage he showed in undergoing his changes… and almost the entire town had gladly turned out for the wedding day of Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

But those events had been sadly marred: the Velite attack had occurred during the dance after the ceremony, the undead marching arrogantly into Sweet Apple Acres to terrorize, kill, and drag off ponies to add to their army, seeking revenge on Luna and Celestia and life itself. And yet they had been met by waves of resistance they had not expected, as ponies of every shape and size pushed back against the darkness as Celestia had engaged Veliuona in a possessed vessel, and Luna had embattled a unicorn known as Ignominious who had traded innocent souls for power in Helheim, the Underworld.

And at the end of it all, they had lost friends: Trixie throwing one last grand performance as she sacrificed herself to annihilate the dead goddess Veliuona, other ponies who were maimed and killed and tortured by the Velites… and Ignominious had possessed Scrivener Blooms, desperate to take revenge on Luna… and yet that itself had spelled the black, demonic unicorn's own undoing, as Scrivener had guided Luna's horn into piercing his own heart.

Heavy thoughts… and Luna and Scrivy gazed at each other, meeting one another's eyes for a few moments before they both shared an awkward smile, then Luna glanced out over the group, saying quietly: "Twilight Sparkle has spoken well of all five of thee, however, and while I remain concerned… I admit, it does good for my spirit to know I will have all thee at my back. Still, however, I also worry for the safety of Ponyville… for whilst Twilight Sparkle has informed me a security company's aid has been enlisted, and I am able to draw the meaning of this from my fair daydreamer's mind… stout hearts do more than any fortification ever could."

"Yes, but the security firm is supposed to be very, very good." Twilight said quietly, and the other ponies nodded, before the unicorn continued slowly: "But we also have a week to make sure not only that the security forces are settled in properly, but that we've all done our part to make sure Ponyville will be as safe as possible while we're travelling to North Neigh. How far away is it, Scrivy? Celestia and I didn't discuss the journey in detail."

Scrivener looked thoughtfully at Luna, who gazed back musingly, the two trading thoughts in that single look before Spike cleared his throat, and all eyes turned towards the dragon as he held up a plate of food and a mug of coffee. "Maybe you should invite everyone in, Twilight? I mean, unless you wanted to eat all this yourself."

"Fine, Spike, fine. Sorry, come on, let's sit down." Twilight rolled her eyes, turning with a flick of her horn, and cushions floated quietly out from a large rack at the side of the library, arranging themselves in a neat circle, the ponies arranging themselves on these as Scrivy flopped down… then grunted when Luna half-dropped on top of him, blanketing his body with hers.

Twilight rolled her eyes, and Rainbow grinned over at Applejack hopefully… but AJ only gave him a sour look in return, and the Pegasus mumbled under his breath before Scrivener sighed a little, glancing up and saying mildly: "Politeness, Luna. Politeness."

"Never." Luna grumbled, and then she added moodily: "Besides, our friends are free to crawl all over one another should they like, I see no problems in such behavior. Thou art a comfy cushion, Scrivener Blooms."

"Don't worry, Scrivy, ain't none of us here surprised anymore by anything that happens between you and Luna." Applejack said kindly, smiling a little at him, and Luna looked up with a grin as if she took this as a personal challenge, making the earth pony wince. "Although that wasn't any dare or anything, just so we're clear here."

"Luna, don't be evil." Scrivy said dryly, but Luna only grumbled in return before the male nodded slowly, looking back and forth over the group as Spike began to put plates of food and mugs of coffee and tea out in front of the ponies. "On hoof, it's a four day journey from Canterlot… maybe five, since we'll be travelling in a larger convoy and we'll have to move slower. But the only way to get there is by the northern highway, and it won't be fun for a lot of reasons."

The others nodded slowly, then Luna looked up, a bit more serious even as she rested her hooves on Scrivener's shoulders, saying slowly: "It means Ponyville will be going undefended for a number of days… and while there are more in the company of Nibelungs and Phookas here, cretins and foul-spawn over worrisome and terrible monster, I still am concerned. Twilight Sparkle, perhaps thou should tell us more of this… security endeavor."

She paused, then smiled at Spike when he set down two plates in front of them, picking up the brownie on one and taking a bite out of it, Scrivy grimacing a little as crumbs hailed down over his face. Twilight looked at the two as Pinkie Pie giggled and Rainbow Dash grinned widely, and then the violet unicorn only sighed and shook her head, knowing by now that chastising Luna wouldn't get her anywhere. "Well, since they're getting here today, you can see for yourself… they're supposed to be very good, though, and the Mayor was excited. Apparently some important executive is coming out here, Sol Seraph, and-"

And Twilight was interrupted by a short shriek, the ponies looking up sharply as Fluttershy pushed herself violently backwards and knocked her plate of food and mug over, features paling as trembles tore through her body. Immediately, the violet unicorn was up on her hooves, quickly leaping over to her as she asked worriedly: "Fluttershy, what's… what's wrong? Look at you, you're… you're shaking like a leaf…"

Luna and Scrivener were both up on their own hooves as the others worriedly looked and half-stepped towards their friend, but obviously didn't want to cluster the two as the Pegasus breathed hard in and out, shivering, head lowered, eyes clenched shut… and then she gave a weak little whimper before she whispered: "Sol Seraph… is my mother."


	3. Along Came A Spider

Chapter Three: Along Came A Spider

The others could only stare for a moment, then Rainbow gritted his teeth as Twilight fiercely hugged the trembling, terrified Fluttershy, who clutched back at her, breathing hard. Sol Seraph… and Luna and Scrivener exchanged a frown, both their looks dark, knowing by now the stories about Fluttershy's upbringing.

A talented, shy, loving little pony… and yet she had been mercilessly punished, day-in and day-out as a foal, often all-too-literally tortured by her mother until she had finally come to believe wholeheartedly that she was worthless and useless. Taught to cut herself, hurt herself, for every little thing she did 'wrong,' made to believe her place was at the bottom of the ladder, just a slave-hoof with wings… the source of her lack of faith in herself, and her inability to stand up for herself.

She never, ever spoke of her biological mother, apparently not even to Twilight, who she looked up to as a maternal figure, who had made her stop hurting herself and see value in herself… but now, Sol Seraph was coming here. And as Twilight quietly shushed Fluttershy and hugged her gently closer, Rainbow asked sharply: "Can we talk to the Mayor about this? Maybe get them to send someone else?"

Twilight, however, only shook her head slowly, saying softly: "They're supposed to get here today, Rainbow, travelling from Hoofston. They would have left days ago, and for all we know, they might even be here already… listen though, Fluttershy, we're going to take care of you, okay? You don't even spend much time at the cottage anymore, after all, you have that nice little place on Sweet Apple Acres where you take care of all the animals now, and that's outside Ponyville in its own little secure area. You'll be safe there… and you're safe here, too. We won't let her hurt you. We won't let her do anything to you…"

"It's not me I'm scared for…" Fluttershy whispered, looking up with teary eyes at Twilight, trembles making her entire frame shudder as she pressed herself low to the ground, the others gazing worriedly at her. "It's all of you… you don't know what she's like. Oh, oh no… please. Please. Maybe it's better if she's come for me that I go to her, because-"

"Nay, fair Fluttershy, we will not sacrifice any of our own." Luna said firmly, striding forwards as she looked down at the Pegasus for a moment, the female gazing back up with a whimper before Luna softened, leaning down and saying quietly: "For all her wickedness, she is but a bully, who picked upon thee when thou couldst not defend thyself. When she arrives, we shall see if she dares to pick a quarrel with Nightmare Moon."

Luna smiled warmly, calmingly, but Fluttershy only lowered her head, trembling and closing her eyes… and the winged unicorn frowned worriedly before she looked up at Twilight as the female shrugged, looking just as unnerved before she simply hugged Fluttershy close. The female went to her willingly, whimpering a little as Spike nervously cleaned up the mess and the other ponies slowly began to settle, before Rarity murmured: "It is awful news, though… and an executive at a security firm, really? Fluttershy, I wish not to pry, but…"

"I never… I mean… I don't…" Fluttershy curled tighter for a moment, voice becoming almost inaudible before she took a shuddering breath, then opened her eyes slowly and whispered: "I never knew much about mother. There were… many traditions, strange traditions of our family, important to her. But I was treated lower than her servants a lot of days, and I don't… I don't want to remember anything about her. Anything about that awful place I lived in… she… it was… I remember the dead animals, and the smell of smoke, and… metal…"

She clenched her eyes shut, shivering a little and breathing hard for a moment before she lowered her head, whispering: "I don't know anything about my father. He was… gone… before I was even born. I know a little about my grandfather but… mother was the only family I ever saw, who… was the only one left. She was… she's…"

Then she looked up, her eyes widening, as there was a rumbling outside… and Rainbow Dash frowned and jumped up to his hooves, heading over to a window with Spike before the dragon fell back on his haunches, gaping and saying dumbly: "There's… I… what are those?"

"I… bulls? No, they can't be bulls, they're all… weird…" Rainbow Dash said finally, and then he shook his head and gritted his teeth. "But there's a carriage outside, and-"

"Then let us go greet our visitors." Luna said imperiously, striding towards the door as Twilight winced and Fluttershy whimpered a little, but the winged unicorn only smiled slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at the others even as the ponies gazed nervously towards her and Scrivener Blooms. "Ponyville is like my home, is my special little kingdom when I am in need of society and comfort. I shall not hide from visitors in my own home… be they Pegasus Guard, monsters from Helheim, or this security company and their vicious leader, Scrivy and I shall stand before them."

And with that, Luna turned and flicked her horn, throwing the door open… and Rainbow Dash and Applejack glanced towards each other before they both shrugged and smiled awkwardly, falling in line as the other ponies carefully followed them out and formed a clustered group behind the two in the square in front of the library.

Other ponies dotted the edge of the area, staring in awe at not just the immense, somehow-terrible black carriage, but the creatures that were pulling it. Indeed, they had the heads of bulls, but they stood on their hind hooves, enormous, powerful bodies rippling with muscle, standing at least seven feet tall and with strong arms ending in dexterous hands. The two massive creatures were in the process of releasing chains attached to thick steel collars around their necks and harnesses over otherwise bare chests, black and red kilt-loincloth combinations hanging around their waists, looking moodily back and forth, intimidating and terrifying.

"Minotaurs. From the eastern nations." Luna said softly, and Scrivener frowned a bit before he glanced to the side as Twilight Sparkle joined them, the unicorn's eyes narrowed as the two hulking, bipedal creatures lumbered to the side of the carriage, and they both dropped to kneels on either side of a doorway edged in gold as one reached forwards and almost-nervously pulled it open.

And from the rear of the group, Fluttershy gave a weak whimper as a Pegasus slowly stepped down out of the carriage, her features beautiful and cruel, her coat blonde and with a mane and tail of radiant crimson. A tight, expensive black suit jacket and pressed white silk shirt covered her upper body, with a black tie tightly done up around her neck, and her strong wings flapped once before furling tightly as she looked over them with calculating scarlet eyes.

She cracked her neck, not seeming either surprised or impressed as she looked slowly over Luna and Scrivener Blooms, then she sat back slightly, not speaking, as she reached into her suit and produced a box of cigarettes. On her forelimb a long, ugly scar gleamed, this leg moving with a bit of stiffness before she pulled one of the white cylinders free and put it into her muzzle, and a minotaur immediately produced a match and lit it against one of his own horns, leaning forwards with obvious nervousness as he lit it for her… and the fear the giant creature showed at this cold Pegasus pony somehow made the aura of malice in the air all the more tangible as she took a slow drag back on the cigarette.

She held it, then exhaled a plume of smoke, her mane falling past one eye in a long bang over one eye and flowing down one shoulder in a red waterfall… and then, completely ignoring the ponies gathered in front of her, she called icily: "Fluttershy!"

There was a whimper… and then slowly, Fluttershy emerged from behind the group, nervously pacing to the front between Luna and Twilight, even as they both looked at her worriedly… and, before Luna could even open her mouth, Sol Seraph strode calmly forwards and then slapped her daughter across the face with a hoof, knocking her to the ground with a whimper before the Pegasus ordered: "Into the carriage now. We need to have a little talk."

"I think not." Luna snarled, stepping forwards… and Sol met her eyes coldly even as they pressed almost nose-to-nose, the winged unicorn breathing hard as she glared down at her furiously and Twilight pulled Fluttershy backwards, even as Sol Seraph looked back with a terrible lack of fear… or surprise. "I suggest that thou turns and leaves, before I lose my temper, foul creature. Take thy brutes, and leave this place. We need not the help of barbarians."

"You don't intimidate me, so-called Princess of the Night." Sol replied softly, her voice venomous, ruthless, and then she gave a cold, short smile before turning around, pacing slowly back towards her carriage as she continued calmly: "I am not here to make a social call. My services have already been bought and paid for, and I am here to ensure that Ponyville is kept safe from rising threats… although I seem to have already isolated at least one such problem in its midst. Bold… but not unexpected."

She paused, then turned around, facing towards the group of ponies, who had all begun to set themselves, Fluttershy still shivering on the ground and Twilight holding her close. "Who are any of you to get between a mother and her daughter? Fluttershy, stop hiding, get to your hooves, get in the carriage. You are going to make yourself useful to me for once in your worthless little life, is that understood?"

Luna snarled and Scrivener gritted his teeth, the emotions of the two amplifying one another's anger… and then Fluttershy slowly began to force herself up to her hooves, trembling… before she dropped her head and whispered, freezing the smile on Sol's face: "No."

For a few moments, there was only silence, as the minotaurs hesitantly stood behind the Pegasus, Sol rolling her cigarette back and forth between her teeth… and then she spat it out and crushed it under a hoof as she shook her head in slow disgust, saying quietly: "After all I did for you… I knew it. I knew from the first moment I felt you inside me, you weren't going to be normal. You weren't going to be a proper successor, heir to our proud family legacy, and you never were able to follow through with even the simplest goddamn traditions. Look at you now, hanging out amidst this… riffraff. But what else could be expected of you?"

She snorted, shaking her head in disgust, and then she glanced back at her flank, where her cutie mark stood in lucid black: a strange, dark rune, almost like an arrow, or like a T with lazily sloped arms. A rune that Scrivener recognized, his eyes narrowing as Sol said quietly: "Filthy animals. That was your talent, with that childish emblem of butterflies on that whore's flank of yours. Mine is the symbol of Tyr, law and justice and order…"

"And it can also mean death." Scrivener said clearly, and the Pegasus narrowed her eyes at him as he gave an ironic smile. "Somehow, I'm guessing that last one suits you most."

"I did not address you, slave-hoof, so do not speak to me, and do not take such tones with me." the Pegasus replied quietly, and Luna snarled, her horn glowing as she leapt forwards… but immediately, both minotaurs stepped ahead, their hands raised gamely, dropping into ready positions on either side of Sol. "Oh please. You don't threaten me, even if the rumors about you are true, Nightmare Moon. What are you, but a princess rejected out of Canterlot, who chose to live with an inferior being? I come from a line of warriors, lawmakers, and hunters… ended, sadly, by that disgusting failure you all seem so eager to protect when I have always given, given, given to her and always tried so hard to make her strong, to make her more like me."

"I'm glad you failed. She is strong… stronger than a coward like you." Twilight said coldly, stepping up beside Luna as Rainbow Dash and Applejack moved to either side of Fluttershy, who was trembling like a leaf behind the protective wall of ponies. "Get out of Ponyville, Sol. You're not welcome here, you're not welcome anywhere near Fluttershy. You're no mother, and she's not your daughter."

Sol Seraph's eyes slowly narrowed, her body straightening… and then she slowly shook her head, saying quietly: "Unicorns. You're so arrogant… but I'm not going anywhere. Like I said… I was paid to protect Ponyville, which obviously you and your friends and the mouthy princess have failed to do. Boys, why don't we give a small demonstration to these ponies of what we're capable of?"

One of the minotaurs growled, reaching down to his belt and pulling a bola free, beginning to spin the weighted ropes slowly, the heavy spheres at either end whickering through the air as Sol Seraph smiled coldly, Luna setting herself even as Twilight's eyes widened… and Rainbow snorted, pawing the ground with a hoof as Applejack snarled and said sharply: "Missy, we ain't looking for a fight… but if you start one, don't think it's gonna end well for you!"

"Shut up, slave-hoof." Sol said calmly, as she extracted a large, round object from her jacket… and Rainbow Dash let out a shout of anger before he leapt into the air, powerful wings propelling him forwards even as Sol ordered coldly: "Take them."

The minotaur stepped forwards, throwing the bola hard even as Rainbow shot towards him, and the Pegasus's eyes widened before the rope collided with his front and knocked his legs backwards, weighted spheres spinning violently around the limbs of the Pegasus and tying his front limbs together. That, and the added weight caused him to careen forwards… and immediately, the minotaur's other fist lashed up and smashed into his back, making the Pegasus howl in agony as his body bent awkwardly before he was sent crashing to the ground, bouncing several times as Applejack let out a snarl of fury and Luna leapt forwards, her horn glowing…

Sol lightly lobbed the orb in her hoof forwards, and it bounced once against the ground before exploding, Scrivener wincing at the flash of light and energy and sound… then cursing, sparks travelling over his body as Luna, Rarity, and Twilight all shrieked, lightning bursting over their horns and skulls and sending the three staggering and falling to the ground as Spike yelled in shock. Scrivy could feel Luna's pain in his own body, could sense the scrambled, maddened signals in the unicorn's brain, but it all only added to his own fury as the minotaurs began forwards… and fearlessly, furiously, he, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie charged forwards to meet them.

The last pony's mane had gone straight and flat, and the colors of her body had faded to gray, her expression strange and callous for the pony that was usually so bouncy… and as Applejack leapt back from a wild swing of a minotaur's fist, Pinkie – or, as they called this side of her personality, Pinkamena – lunged forwards and sank her strangely-sharp teeth into the minotaur's wrist, making it yelp in shock before she snarled as she leapt backwards, dragging it forwards as it grabbed at her wildly.

It managed to seize into her mane as it collapsed forwards to its knees, making her curse as she let go of its hand before it grinned… and then looked up a little too late to see Applejack's hind hooves both lashing out towards his face, the savage kick smashing into the side of his head and knocking the giant to the ground in a dazed heap in a single blow, skull snapping to the side as he flopped down and twitched once as the earth pony shouted over her shoulder: "Ain't so tough now, are you big boy?"

The other minotaur, meanwhile, lunged at Scrivener Blooms… but the male danced backwards before he stepped forwards, slamming his head into the minotaur's nose and making it reel back, grabbing at its nose with a curse as it straightened and staggered, almost tripping over its own hooves… and then, with almost cat-like grace as he focused on memories and instincts not entirely his own, Scrivy charged forwards and ran up its tall body, hooves smacking painfully against its frame as he leapt from leg to half-raised arm to upper chest up to its head, balancing precariously on his hind hooves on its skull for a moment as it clawed wildly at him… and then he leapt upwards just as it began to look up, and the minotaur had a moment to stare before Scrivener stomped savagely down, sending the minotaur crashing to the ground as the earth pony launched himself backwards at the same time and landed neatly on his hooves.

For a moment, the minotaur struggled to stay conscious, blood leaking from one ear as it half-rose a hand… and then it groaned and dropped, spread-eagled on its back. And now, Sol Seraph looked less than pleased as the three earth ponies stepped forwards as behind them, the unicorns began to totter to their hooves… and then the Pegasus gritted her teeth as Scrivener said quietly: "Looks like the slave-hooves got the upper hoof on you. Why don't you take your fancy toys and security firm and leave town?"

"Just what is going on here?" asked a shocked voice, and the ponies glanced up to watch as the mayor approached, the female looking back and forth over the scene with horror: ponies that were slowly picking themselves up in front of the library, a few sparks of electricity still zapping over the unicorn's horns, and the unconscious, beaten-down minotaurs, the mayor spluttering as she dropped back on her scroll-marked haunches, her gray coat shimmering and white mane flopping over the pince-nez on her muzzle as she spluttered: "T-This… I… I mean… Sol Seraph, you told me there wouldn't be any disturbances!"

"It was only a test." Sol's eyes were hard, locked with Scrivener's as the two glared at each other… but then the Pegasus shook her head slowly when Luna stepped up to her husband's side, the Pegasus saying quietly: "Yes. Mayor, I asked you to be forwards with me about your town's dirty little secrets. You were not. I believe we need to speak further on the _implications_ of this and rework the designs I already went over. I believe… greater security precautions will be necessary."

The mayor winced a little… but then only nodded mutely, shivering and drawing back when Sol glared at her, before the Pegasus turned her eyes back to the group of ponies, pointing at them with her scarred foreleg and saying coldly: "I expect your cooperation in the future. I don't care who you are, dissidence with my operations will not be tolerated."

She paused, then glanced down at the minotaur beside her before swinging her hoof out, smashing it in the jaw and making it howl as it immediately snapped into consciousness… and then she struck it again, and the seven foot tall, musclebound creature quailed from her, looking terrified as she said curtly: "You and your friend are fired. Now drag the carriage to headquarters, then get out of my sight."

"Yes, ladyship." the minotaur mumbled through its sore jaw, lowering its head with a flush of shame and fear… and Sol Seraph turned and stormed towards the carriage, yanking the door open before stepping into the huge, black wagon and slamming it behind her. For a moment, the minotaur only trembled… then it trudged slowly to the front, grasping one of the long, wooden leader bars and grunting as it began to pull the carriage forwards, the mayor wincing and turning to run alongside the carriage as others followed quickly.

For a few moments, there was silence… and then Rainbow Dash groaned as Spike finished removing the bola wrapped around his lower limbs, cracking his back loudly as he stood and muttered: "Well, that sucked… Fluttershy, god, you survived a childhood with… with _that_?"

Fluttershy only whimpered quietly, where she was half-laying on the ground, breathing hard as Rarity gently stroked along her back and the others gazed at her nervously… and then she shook her head slowly and turned around, pale and shivering, heading silently back into the library. The others traded nervous looks… and then Pinkamena snorted, drawing the attention of the ponies present.

The nastier side of Pinkie Pie that had first manifested in schizophrenic episodes, the opposite to her sugary, bright personality, Pinkamena had started to manifest more and more prominently as her own 'self,' due in part to the tampering with Pinkie's mind by a demon known as a Grudge. It was like two minds in one body, two personalities in one form… but they were only two sides of the same coin, for all the differences between them. "What a monster."

"Funny, coming from you." Rainbow muttered, and then he winced when Pinkamena grinned at him, exposing her sharply-glinting teeth. "Okay, okay, please don't hurt me, I've already been humiliated and butt-whooped."

"Yes, but 'twas not only thou this time around." Luna paused, then glanced at Twilight and nodded when she looked at her hesitantly, and the violet unicorn smiled faintly before silently excusing herself and heading towards the library door. There was quiet for a moment as the group rested outside the library, and then Luna shook her head, gazing over at Rarity as she grimaced and brushed out her corkscrewed mane. "It hurt thee too, did it not?"

"Yes, I must say it was extremely unpleasant." Rarity murmured, shaking her head slowly… and then she frowned a bit and looked at Luna as the female grimaced and nodded. "What was that dreadful thing? And why didn't you others fall to it like we did? I mean, I myself may not be the most… shall we say…"

"Toughest?" Applejack asked mildly, and Rarity favored her with a look both exasperated and amused, but the earth pony only frowned thoughtfully now as she looked towards the winged unicorn as well. "But yeah… I didn't feel a thing. Well, I felt a tingling, but… you three dropped as if you'd been hit by lightning."

Luna nodded again, explaining quietly: "It did not come in a form or shape I was familiar with, but 'twas an anti-magic discharge. Harmless to an earth pony or Pegasus… but extremely painful for a unicorn. Our horns act like receivers for the vibrations and energy, making it impossible to concentrate and sapping our strength, however temporarily… we were fortunate 'twas not more powerful. It seems that somehow, Sol Seraph has learned to replicate this effect in an artifact…"

She paused, looking down thoughtfully along the ground until her eyes settled on the shattered remains of the sphere, and these glowed quiet blue as they were lifted into the air, floating silently beside her as she murmured musingly: "I shall investigate the remains of this bauble with great interest. But for now…"

The broken pieces of glass glowed blue, then simply vanished in a puff of sapphire smog before Luna's eyes roved to the minotaur. Several ponies from the crowd had wandered over, staring down at this… and Luna frowned moodily as she approached the unconscious creature, Scrivener walking up beside her before she smiled slightly over at him and said mildly: "Thou hast taken down an enemy almost as grand as thine ego."

"Well, there's no way I could take on something as big as your ego, Luna, so this had to do." Scrivy said mildly, and then he frowned a bit as he poked at the chiseled frame of the creature with a hoof, the minotaur groaning weakly on the ground. "So it's unusual, then?"

"Uh… what is? Guys, we can't read your minds." Rainbow Dash said pointedly, then he winced away even as Applejack fussed over him, mumbling: "And I'm fine, stop it. You guys did all the work anyway… I guess… I owe you one, Pinkamena."

Pinkamena only grunted, then she closed her eyes… and a moment later, her mane and tail puffed up and her coat brightened, the female bouncing a little on the spot before she blushed and said awkwardly: "Sorry I wasn't more help, guys! Those are big, scary things though… I've never seen anything like it before, and I've seen lots of things that lots of ponies have never seen anything else like I have before!"

The others looked dumbly at her, trying to decipher this comment even as Luna looked musingly down at the minotaur… and then she finally glanced up at one of the ponies from the crowd, ordering calmly: "You, villager. Take this creature to the medical center. It will be docile enough even should it wake up."

The pony she had spoken to only stared at her lamely, and then Luna spun around and strode towards the library, Scrivener sighing and turning to follow her. The other ponies fell into step behind the two, Spike shrugging with an embarrassed grin towards the staring ponies in the square as the dragon followed last… and they found Twilight quietly sitting with Fluttershy, the Pegasus clutching a small, black stuffed bear with a blanket for a cape, the blonde-coated female shuddering quietly.

They quietly gathered themselves in a circle again, silent for a little while as Twilight looked worriedly back and forth… and then she sighed and shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "Minotaurs… Luna, do you know anything about them? All I know is what I read in books… they were mostly barbarians and raiders, living in a nation to the east of Equestria. They fought several wars against us in the far past, but because none of their kind are capable of using magic, they were eventually pushed back beyond the borders, where their society fell to infighting."

"'Tis correct. My siblings and I did not fight in that war, but in those days, their kind was more prevalent. They are closer to the animal than we are, for the way they stand and the dexterity of their hands… but they are no less a person than anypony else, I suppose." Luna paused meditatively. "They treated Sol Seraph with fear. I shudder to think of what she must have done to their kind to earn such terrified obedience, for they are a very stoic race, strictly adhering to their own laws and codes of honor… I would not expect their kind to willingly work with such a creature as just 'tested' us so mockingly."

Twilight grimaced and looked down as Fluttershy whimpered quietly and curled up tighter… and then Luna shook her head slowly, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "I am sorry, fair Fluttershy. I am awfully sorry. Thou deserves far better than to have a creature such as she for thy mother… and I think it speaks a world to thy bravery and strength that thou upholds such a fair disposition even in spite of the accursed thing."

"I hate to bring this up, Luna… but she didn't seem surprised at all to see you. Didn't seem worried in the slightest, either, while a lot of ponies outside of Ponyville are convinced you're Nightmare Moon." Twilight said quietly, looking nervously across at the female… and Luna grimaced a little and nodded slowly. "What do you think that means?"

"Perhaps something dire… perhaps nothing at all. I gazed into her eyes, and I saw something terrible in those soulless depths." Luna murmured, lowering her head and shaking it slowly. "We must… tread the path ahead with caution. We shall not make war with her unless it is necessary… but we will not hesitate should she provoke us."

The others nodded slowly, Fluttershy shuddering a bit… and then Twilight looked up and asked hesitantly: "I know that… we all have a lot to do today, but I think we should go and pick up some things from Fluttershy's cabin. Help her… move the last of her things out of there, and over to her little homestead on Sweet Apple Acres, and to here. I'd do it myself but…"

"Then permit us to be of assistance, Twilight, 'twill be no trouble on the part of Scrivener Blooms and myself." Luna said quietly, and Twilight smiled a little as Fluttershy looked up with an embarrassed blush. "Just let us know what things thou wishes for us to fetch for thee, and we shall fetch it from that ill abode and bring it back posthaste."

Fluttershy nodded awkwardly after a moment, looking down and pawing silently at the ground… and then she smiled a little when Spike brought her a mug of tea, sipping at this slowly and murmuring a meek 'thank you.' For a little while, there was only quiet as the other ponies surveyed each other nervously, worries for Ponyville, for themselves and their friends written over their faces.

Fluttershy eventually excused herself to head over to the desk, and Twilight only had to give Spike a look for him to run over and offer his help in writing out her list, as the ponies talked quietly, Luna and Scrivener leaning against each other as Pinkie Pie nibbled at a cookie. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were side-by-side, but their body language was subtly leaning towards each other… and not so subtly, their front hooves were locked together, both smiling but obviously less than thrilled with what they had just gone through.

It was far from the first fight the two had been part of… but Scrivy knew that wasn't just it. It was because they had been attacked by the pony who had been hired to help them, who had turned out to be Fluttershy's mother… who was worse than any of them had imagined. And then Scrivener glanced up in surprise as Rarity said kindly to him: "I must say, you're much lighter on your hooves than I expected, Scrivener Blooms… when I saw Luna and Twilight had collapsed and Rainbow Dash knocked from the skies, I was worried for a moment."

"Well, thanks, Rarity, that says just oodles about how you must think of me." Applejack said mildly, and Rarity blushed a bit even as she favored her with a slight, teasing smile. "We earth ponies can do plenty without the help of your fancy horns, you know."

"Still, yeah, I thought you were some dorky writer egghead like Twilight." Rainbow said helpfully, jerking his head towards the female… and then he winced when the unicorn gave him a flat scowl, leaning back a little as Scrivener snorted in amusement. "What? It's true!"

"I've never been an 'egghead' like Twilight, Rainbow, and I am just a writer, really." Scrivy said mildly, and when Rainbow gave him a flat look, Scrivener continued in a serious voice: "Well, didn't you know? Writers are a dime a dozen, so usually editors pit them in duels to the death to determine who gets publishing rights."

Rainbow Dash stared at him, and Scrivy looked calmly back, then the charcoal earth pony sighed and said flatly: "Luna and I are soul-bound, remember? Anything she can do I can mimic."

"That's totally cheating, then." Rainbow said finally, then he straightened and looked musingly at Applejack. "Imagine if we were soul-bound. Although since I can already do everything better than you can anyway…"

"You keep your soul over there where it belongs, mister." Applejack said flatly, shoving at him, and Rainbow laughed before the earth pony gazed thoughtfully at Luna and Scrivy. "You know, though, you two toss around that term a lot, but… what does it actually mean? I don't mean to pry or nothing but… I am curious, and I like to think we're all trustworthy here."

Luna smiled softly at this, saying kindly: "And indeed, thou art all trustworthy…" She paused meditatively, then gazed softly across at Scrivy as he looked back at her, before she looked ahead and explained softly: "As I am sure all thee remember… Scrivener was possessed by Ignominious, the demon stallion that arrived on that fateful day of the Velite attack. And I… was guided into piercing my beloved's heart." She stopped, looking at him and murmuring softly: "Selfish, selfish creature."

Scrivy smiled at her a little, and then she turned her attention back outwards, effervescent mane floating quietly around her as she continued quietly: "In order to save him, I bound and mixed our souls together. We… feel, quite literally, one another's pain and pleasure, joys and sorrows. We can tap into one another's mind and body, and share one another's thoughts and strengths. Of course, nothing comes without a price, however… and among the costs is the fact that Scrivener and I can no longer be apart for great distances, nor over long periods of time. 'Twill diminish our link and weaken us both… just as likewise…"

And with a slight grin, Luna leaned down as her horn glowed brightly, firmly lashing a thin cut across Scrivy's forelimb and making him grumble and wince… before the winged unicorn held out her own foreleg, the others staring as pale steam hissed upwards as a thin, narrow wound that mirrored the one on Scrivener's limb pulsed into being. "We are like one entity, now. And while it has certain delightful advantages, and means that in my daydreamer I can have absolute trust and faith… there are disadvantages as well. Still, though… I would not trade it for the world. I cannot bear a child but… I can at least share this with my beloved."

She looked softly at him, and Scrivener gazed quietly back before they let their foreheads drop together for a moment, smiling a little… then they both looked up as Applejack smiled softly and Rainbow cleared his throat, blushing a little and pretending not to be as touched as the others in the room.

Then Fluttershy hesitantly stepped forwards and carefully placed a rolled sheet of parchment down near the two, saying quietly: "I… this is everything that's left. It's okay if you can't get all of it… the only important thing is a picture in my room. It… if I can ever do anything to thank you both…"

"Thou helped me once out of the kindness of thy heart, as I so remember…" Luna replied warmly, standing up, then she cleared her throat as Scrivener winced and immediately dropped flat, covering his ears before Luna shouted in a blaze of sound that almost knocked Fluttershy sprawling: "When I first came to Ponyville, using the traditions of old and the Royal Canterlot Voice!"

The gathered ponies stared at her, and then Luna smiled warmly and closed her eyes, saying in her boisterous but thankfully-far-quieter tones: "And thou taught me to speak with much more gentility. 'Tis a pleasure to help thee out, Fluttershy. 'Tis more of a pleasure to help thee stay safe."

Fluttershy blushed a little, and then Luna turned suddenly, and Scrivener grumbled as he scrambled up after her as she flicked her horn and the parchment floated into the air, saying kindly: "Scrivener Blooms and I shall return forthwith, Twilight Sparkle, to discuss the oncoming journey before we aid Ponyville's defense."

And with that, Luna approached the door as it swung open, Scrivy awkwardly tossing a wave to the others before he left quickly after her, the door almost catching him as Luna slammed it with another flick of her horn. Then she paused, surveying the mostly empty square and looking meditatively towards the splatters of blood left behind before she shook her head slowly, saying in a softer voice: "Come, my daydreamer. Onwards ho."

Scrivener fell into step beside her as they walked through the village, the two silent as they made their way towards the gates that would lead them out of Ponyville and towards Fluttershy's cottage, where it rested at the outskirts of the Everfree Forest… and then Luna sighed a little as she murmured: "I fear the worst for Ponyville, beloved. Such a creature as Sol Seraph… makes my heart shudder."

"It makes me shudder too." said a mild voice, and both Scrivy and Luna winced and looked up in surprise to see Pinkamena had followed them out somehow, grinning slightly at them with her oddly-sharp teeth , mane and tail straight and grayed body strangely reminiscent of tainted blood beneath the sunlight. "What, am I not allowed to walk with my bestest friends ever?"

"Thou art rearing thy head more and more, Pinkamena. 'Tis strange." Luna replied finally, and Pinkamena snorted before she fell into step on Luna's other side as the three began to head towards Ponyville. "Although no, thou knows that as Pinkie Pie or Pinkamena… thou art welcome beside us."

Pinkamena only grunted, then she grimaced towards the sky, saying moodily: "I don't know why Twilight and the others think I'm lying when I say that I was the original personality. Pinkie Pie is the alien, the invader, the unwanted one… I was what we were meant to be. Her cutie mark… this cutie mark…" Pinkamena glanced back with a look of disgust in her eyes. "It was a freak accident, brought on by a spat of happiness, brought on by the rainbow in the sky…"

For a moment, her eyes seemed to cloud over, and she smiled a little, body almost stuttering before she shook her head firmly and added moodily, lowering her head forwards: "Not that it matters. Oh no, Pinkamena's evil. She just wants to cut you up and kill you and probably eat parts of you. And while I'm not saying it's not entirely without merit, I do have standards… and in dark times like these, I have a much better use for my real special skills than to butcher cowardly ponies."

She snorted in disgust as they approached the gates in mostly silence: it wasn't that either of the ponies, used to even worse, were bothered by Pinkamena's behavior or nasty tendencies… it was that more and more, it was difficult to tell whether she was lying, telling a truth only she believed… or what she was saying was fact. Sometimes, it did seem like it had always been Pinkamena who was supposed to be the pony in control of her own body… but one way or another, the side of her known as Pinkie Pie had made its way to the surface, and forced Pinkamena 'into the mirror,' as she phrased it.

The iron gates leading out of Ponyville stood open, and the guards looked apprehensively towards them as they approached… then one of the ponies stepped forwards, saying hesitantly: "Lady Luna… I… do you know anything about a Pegasus that came to town? She had orders for us to leave the gates open until she got back… from the mayor herself!"

"Sol Seraph?" Luna asked with a frown, and when the guard nodded quickly, she grimaced and muttered: "Be wary of her, and tell thy friends to watch their backs around her as well. Her orders are official, however… did she say why she would pass this way, though? 'Tis nothing out this way but…"

And then her eyes widened, and she broke into a run as Scrivener and Pinkamena both winced, then fell into pace on either side of her, the male gritting his teeth as he heard Luna's thoughts… and then Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, saying darkly: "If this is what 'love' is, then maybe I'm lucky Mom and Pop never loved me…"

"I wish that I could argue, but not I nor my siblings ever remembered having parents." Luna muttered in reply as they ran down the road, before she snarled as she saw Sol Seraph's huge, rectangular black carriage ahead… and the Pegasus herself smoking a cigarette as minotaurs walked around with black-uniformed unicorns and Pegasi around Fluttershy's cottage. "And what art thou doing here, witch?"

Sol glanced over her shoulder calmly, blowing out a plume of smoke as unicorn ran up beside her, nervously glancing towards them as the trio skidded to a halt. He leaned forwards, beginning to whisper something urgently, clipboard floating beside him… but without looking, Sol reached out and struck him across the face, making the speckled-ivory pony whimper and drop his head low, thick-rimmed glasses bouncing a little on his muzzle. "I could ask you the same question. This is my property… and it also happens to be the best place to set up a guard outpost. I'm just taking care of an eyesore."

Sol glanced towards the cottage, apparently dismissing them as she said calmly: "Bartok, tell Squad One to retreat to base. The minotaurs can handle the rest of the process here. Also, have the company send more supplies so we can build a processing yard in the vicinity."

"Do not ignore us, cretin!" Luna snarled, her eyes taking on a faint ivory glow, and she settled herself forwards as Sol slowly looked over her shoulder, her own irises cold, her expression emotionless. "Does thou have no respect for anything apart from thyself?"

"Why should I? Unicorns, Pegasi, slave-hooves are all beneath me and the legacy my family has built." Sol Seraph said quietly, turning slowly to face them as the unicorn, Bartok, whimpered and then scrambled away with his clipboard. "You, I almost thought was an equal… but it seems you lower yourself to the level of these mud-walkers as readily as your sister does."

Luna snarled, body bristling, mane snapping back as Sol looked coldly across at her. "By Odin… what manner of demon, of monster, art thou!"

"No, that is where you're wrong." Sol Seraph smiled coldly, stepping forwards as her eyes locked with Luna's. "Your Ponyville came begging to me for help, after they realized you couldn't defend them, legendary Luna. Slowly but surely, the ponies of Equestria are waking up to realize that it is not ponies like you and Celestia they need… it's ponies like me. The hunters. The monster-killers. The ponies who dare to gaze into the abyss, who aren't afraid of a little blood and slaughter, who get the job done. Who don't shun power, or fear things because 'it's not morally right' or 'we have a responsibility to those weaker than us.'

"We do not have a responsibility to those weaker than us. They are inferior, they are pathetic, they are food." Sol turned around, shaking her head with a look of disgust, saying ruthlessly: "The strong devour the weak, literally and figuratively. That is why my family has lasted for centuries… until I was cursed with weak little Fluttershy. I thought it would be the end of our ways, our teachings, but lo and behold, this darkness that now surges over Equestria… and now suddenly, a pony like me is more than wanted. I am needed in this world. And now, without needing to degrade myself to permitting a lesser pony's touch, I can create a thousand successors who will cherish my family's ways when they realize it is the only way they can save all of Equestria. The world has been plunged into shadow… and it is a blessing."

"Thou art insane." Luna whispered, and then she shook her head and said darkly: "Listen to me, creature. If thy hoof brushes even the hoof-prints, nay, even where the _shadow _cast by Fluttershy once fell, I shall come down upon thee like a whirlwind of mayhem and thou will truly learn the meaning of the name 'Nightmare Moon,' do I make myself understood?"

But Sol Seraph still had her back turned, looking moodily towards the cottage as the few minotaurs around it began to make their way down the path towards them… and then she rose a hoof, and the last in line nodded before turning around as it pulled something cylindrical out of its belt… and Sol Seraph smiled over her shoulder, spitting out her cigarette as she said quietly: "Talk all you want, Luna. Talk is cheap. Actions are what count."

The minotaur snapped the top off the cylinder, and it burst into awful, fiery life, the bull wincing as it tossed the flare… and a moment later, the entire cottage went up in a blast of hellfire, the chemicals and fuel that had been spread all around it immediately bursting into fire as Luna, Pinkamena and Scrivy stared in horror, then the winged unicorn snarled… but Sol Seraph only stood there, the Pegasus smiling coldly, leaning back and silhouetted by the rampaging flames as she said calmly: "It's all in my name, Luna… this isn't Fluttershy's cabin. This is my cabin, that I bought the ungrateful little vermin. But I don't need it anymore… or anything left inside it."

Luna snarled… then she ran forwards, but Sol didn't so much as twitch before Luna cursed as she leapt upwards, bursting apart into blue smog as she vanished from sight… and Scrivener stepped forwards, heat nipping at his body as he locked gazes with the Pegasus and said quietly: "You're making a mistake, Sol Seraph. Can't you see that?"

"The only mistake I made was Fluttershy. I am remedying this error." the Pegasus replied calmly, and then she glanced to the side as a minotaur approached and nervously set down a large, square table down beside her, the female smiling coldly as she walked forwards and shoved Scrivy easily backwards, the earth pony snarling and barely restraining himself from attacking her as she turned her back to him to gaze at the burning cottage as a second minotaur came forwards and set a covered platter down. "Would you like to join me for lunch? It's a delicacy I'm sure you rarely enjoy out here…"

With that, the minotaur lifted the top, and both the tall, bipedal bulls winced away in distaste as a large steak was revealed, lettuce that was splattered with red blood sparsely encircling this like some gaudy masterpiece upon the circular plate as Scrivy staggered away from her in shock, Sol smiling calmly as she picked a fork and knife up, the male snapping: "That's… that's disgusting!"

"No, it is the spoils of war." Sol said softly, slicing a piece of the steak off… and then putting this into her muzzle and chewing slowly, and Scrivener shuddered and winced back before the female swallowed and licked her lips slowly, saying quietly: "Ponies… are so complacent, and so weak-willed. Herbivores are the lowest creatures on the food chain… lower, I find, than even plants. Not that carnivores are much better… always having to hunt, unable to process easily-acquired fruits and vegetables…"

Slowly, she speared a bit of bloody lettuce, then swirled this in the red, semi-liquid substance before taking this into her mouth, visibly savoring it as she closed her eyes and smiled coldly. "Omnivores, however, can enjoy the bounty of the kill… as well as continue to subsist even when there is no meat to be had. You see, slave-hoof, my family has certain traditions, traditions that I was unable to carry on with Fluttershy for… obvious reasons. One of them was proving our worth by becoming a hunter, instead of a hunted pony… I was very promising as a child. That's how I earned my cutie mark… I killed a manticore, with these hooves…"

Sol Seraph rose one of her front hooves as she spoke, her eyes glittering darkly, and Scrivy winced a bit before Luna appeared in a flash beside him, breathing hard and slightly singed, a half-burnt satchel now over one side of her body as she snarled at the female… then made a face of disgust when Sol popped another piece of steak into her mouth, grinning at them cruelly. "It was proof of my strength, of my worth. It was proof that even though I was born nothing more than a pony… I could become a predator. I have enjoyed the hunt ever since I was but a filly, and with it, learned to savor the taste of victory in the taste of flesh. At first, my body was weak, wanting to reject it… but with time and patience, I again proved my superiority. Proved my victory, by building up a tolerance to it. And now I can sit back and enjoy the occasional bloody steak… and with it, the taste of my victory. The knowledge that while even you, Luna, remain a prey pony… I am a predator."

She stopped, then turned back and smiled with terrible, awful tenderness towards the cottage as it burned and rumbled, black smoke floating up towards the sky as Sol Seraph said softly: "And now, if none of you are so inclined to join me… please leave me to my relaxation. The fun is only just beginning in Ponyville, after all."

Luna shivered as Scrivener gritted his teeth… but then the two only nodded slowly and turned, both knowing it would be useless to argue, pointless to try anything, as they turned silently and stormed away, past minotaurs that stood nervous guard around Sol's carriage. A few moments later, they were joined by Pinkamena, who had a simple sack stained with wetness thrown over her back, and both of them looked at her silently as she looked back from beneath her straight mane, saying distastefully: "I'm not agreeing with her. But I did help myself to her stash."

Luna and Scrivener both muttered and looked ahead, and Pinkamena snorted at them before she looked moodily down the road, saying quietly: "You know how ponies are scared of me? Well, I'm terrified of her. I think that should tell you something."

"Pinkamena, even I am terrified of that foul beast." Luna said finally, shaking her head slowly as they continued down the path… and then she sighed and motioned to the side of the road, and the three halted as the winged unicorn frowned and looked over her shoulder at the rising column of black smoke, murmuring: "'Tis an awful, terrible thing… and yet much as I wish to simply erase the creature from existence, I know she is here to serve a purpose, and then the foul demon can take wing back to whatever den of inequity it calls home."

The female shook her head slowly, then she shrugged the satchel bag off and quietly opened it, revealing a few charred books and a photograph in a broken frame, of Fluttershy standing with all her friends, smiling, back in the days when Rainbow Dash had still been female… and Luna gazed for a few long moments at this as Pinkamena smiled a little… then, in a blink, her mane puffed up and the color returned, and Pinkie Pie said in a quiet but warm voice: "Look at all us…"

She laughed a bit, then blushed and reached up to self-consciously touch her face, murmuring: "We've all changed so much from back then, years ago now. Spike's growing up, we've all lost some of our dreams but gained other, even better ones… sometimes everything feels so upside down and inside out but… but I wouldn't ever change it I don't think. I don't think Pinkamena would either but… I know she doesn't really like it when I speak for her."

She stopped, looking up at the sunny sky, and then she drooped a little… but it wasn't from Pinkamena this time, only the weight of the world and the events that had transpired as she said softly: "We've all had it so rough, and I never thought things could get worse but… I guess that's dangerous to think, isn't it? And I never, ever, ever thought I would ever be a knight… silly, me a knight, but… Pinkamena likes it. She likes being able to help. She likes being seen as… useful, instead of just scary…"

Pinkie stopped, then smiled a little and took a slow breath, murmuring a calming exercise to herself before she straightened and nodded firmly. "Well, I know what I have to do, anyway, and that's keep strong and canter on, to help out all my friends! And I gotta keep up making people laugh and smile, 'cause now I'm learning that it's even more important out here than it ever was on the rock farm."

"Yes, Pinkie, I agree." Luna said softly, glancing up at her with a soft look, and she carefully packed the picture back into the satchel before tossing it onto her back, picking herself up and smiling a little across at the female as Pinkie looked back at her benevolently. "Come, now, Scrivener Blooms, pick thyself up and join Pinkie Pie and myself on our way back in better spirits. We have not failed in entirety… and I am admittedly glad that 'twas us who made this journey. Even Twilight Sparkle…"

"Oh, Twilight would have blown Sol Seraph into bits. Personally I'm a little surprised you didn't." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna grumbled and nudged him firmly as Pinkie laughed… then winced at the feeling of the sack on her back, but even though she shuddered, she didn't throw it away as the three began to head back towards Ponyville at an easier pace. "I understand why you didn't, though, despite how… horrible she is. Both because who knows what the minotaurs and security forces would do, and because… and Horses of Heaven trample me for saying this… she might actually be useful."

"Tempt not the Horses of Heaven to trample thee, Scrivener Blooms, I would much rather they charged down from the Vale of Valhalla to trample the wicked pony-disguised demon." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly as they approached the open gates to Ponyville, and she sighed a bit, the guards only watching the trio as they moodily strode into town before Luna suddenly stopped, then turned around, asking curiously: "Do either of thee know where the security firm has settled their base, or at least where the mayor is to be found? I have questions that require answers."

"The mayor should be in town hall… I don't know what you mean about a security firm, though, unless you're talking about the ponies in black… but they went all the way to the far side of town." one of the guards responded after a moment, and Luna nodded her thanks before she turned and strode with renewed purpose towards the library, and the sense of grimness about her only added to this, as Scrivener and Pinkie Pie both trotted quickly to keep up with her pace.

The male grimaced, catching her thoughts… but Luna only snorted and threw her head back as she obviously caught his sense of worry, saying clearly: "I recognize that my ways may mostly be of hoof and horn, Scrivener Blooms, but think not that I have no ounce of strategist in me. Perhaps I will never be so shrewd or political as my sister Celestia has become, but all the same, I am well aware there is more than one method by which to take the field."

Pinkie Pie looked perplexed at this, and Scrivener grimaced before he leaned past Luna, explaining shortly: "Luna's going to get nasty and political and try to put Sol Seraph on a leash or at least limit her power. She figures that either Sol will snap and Luna can pummel her for it, or it'll give us more control over what that monster meddles into around here. Although I still think Luna should just pummel her."

"I may possibly agree." Pinkie added delicately, bouncing a bit on the spot, nodding a few times and saying moodily: "The way she just walked up to poor Fluttershy and hit her… it was awful."

"I do not wish to underestimate this foe, and I wish to make sure she does a useful job around Ponyville before I pummel her roundly. But rest assured, one way or another, I will pummel Sol Seraph." Luna said moodily, and Scrivener nodded with a grunt before they looked up towards the outside of the library… and the winged unicorn gritted her teeth at the sight of a minotaur nervously trying to peer through one of the windows, saying irritably: "Oh, spies already? Perhaps first I shall pummel this creature."

"Those things are too big to be spies, Luna, let's just see what he wants." Scrivener said dryly, and then he paced forwards a bit even as Luna huffed and firmly checked him, before the male called: "Hey, big guy! Looking for someone?"

The minotaur winced and spun around, then grabbed at its bandaged skull, peering distrustfully down at the male as the trio approached… and then it nodded grudgingly, dropping to a kneel so it could moodily look down at Scrivener as the pony grumbled and glowered suspiciously back at it. Then, surprisingly, the minotaur spoke, voice roughly accented but still understandable as it rumbled: "Yes, little four-hoof. Ivan and I are looking for work. I am Aleksandr. You are four-hoof that broke my skull."

"Scrivener Blooms." Scrivy said dryly, and then he looked at Luna for help, but she only grinned cheerfully at him, making him scowl in return before he said slowly: "I… I'm not from around here, Aleksandr, but… where are you and your brother staying? I'll ask my friends if there's anything you can do…"

"Aleksandr and Ivan are camping near forest outside of town, is safer, quieter there." The minotaur paused, looking meditative for a moment as he rubbed slowly at the fluffy white bandages over his head. "We are good worker. Stronger than four-hoof. Have hands."

He wiggled his fingers to demonstrate, and Scrivy sighed a bit and nodded slowly, saying finally: "Alright. I'll see what I can do and Luna and I or… someone… will come and find you at some point. I'm not promising anything, though."

"Good. I will look forwards to next meeting, four-hoof." Aleksandr nodded, then turned and simply left, Scrivy blinking once as Pinkie Pie called a cheerful 'goodbye' and waved at the minotaur's back… and surprisingly, was rewarded with a small, thin smile over the minotaur's shoulder, which made her just bounce all the more giddily.

Luna threw her head back and laughed, walking towards the library door and saying easily: "Perhaps, Scrivener Blooms, a little good will come of these events after all…" She stopped as she pushed the door open, gazing in to see Fluttershy and Twilight quietly sitting together, and her expression softened and saddened before she murmured softly: "But let us not… forget that there are things we must pay attention and respect to as well, my daydreamer… Fluttershy, I… I am sorry. I am sure thou has seen the smoke, perhaps even heard word already, but… thy home…"

But Fluttershy only looked up and smiled faintly as Luna approached, lowering her head and murmuring: "For what, Luna? For not saving a place… I couldn't stand to be in anymore, anyway? After realizing… what… what I was to Mother… it was an awful place, of awful feelings, for how pretty and scenic it was. And after the animals all ran away, and the darkness started really rising… it was much safer to move to Sweet Apple Acres, with the few animals I was able to find and save."

She stopped, then looked down at the satchel as Luna quietly handed it to her, opening it and smiling faintly as she pulled out the books… then the broken picture, gazing at this for a few moments before hugging it tightly to her body as she whispered: "Thank you, Luna… and you too, Scrivener Blooms. Thank you, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle… for being my friends. For protecting me from Mother… for making me realize…"

She broke off… but even as a tear dripped down her cheek, she continued to smile faintly, tightly hugging the picture against her chest, unmindful of the shards of glass that dug silently against her golden coat, safe in the comfort of gathered friends.


	4. What A Tangled Web We Weave

Chapter Four: What A Tangled Web We Weave

~BlackRoseRaven

Spike walked quietly alongside Luna and Scrivener Blooms as they headed towards town hall, the dragon rubbing at his chest awkwardly before he said embarrassedly: "Listen, I… I'm really sorry I didn't do more to help out before, against those minotaurs. I stood back, staring, while you guys did all the work… while everyone got hurt. And I'm sorry."

"Oh, stop apologizing, little one, thou art but a young dragon yet. 'Tis no failing on thy part that thou wert unable to stand up to behemoths many times thy strength and experience." Luna said quietly, glancing over at him with a bit of a smile as Spike looked lamely towards them. "And thou shall have time yet to prove thy mettle. Thou art to be a Starlit Knight with us, art thou not?"

"You sure that I'm really going to be a knight, not just around to… you know, send letters and be an assistant to Twilight?" Spike asked nervously, and Luna laughed and shook her head as Scrivener smiled slightly over his shoulder, making the dragon blush a little. "Well, come on! I mean… Scrivy, you must know what this is like for me, going from… writer guy to warrior guy like you have."

"I'm still a writer guy first and a warrior guy second, Spike, my emblem hasn't changed from a quill to a sword or anything." Scrivener smiled slightly, glancing back at his own flank for a moment before he added softly: "But yeah. I can appreciate how difficult it is. We all can, in one way or another… Luna's just… trying to be encouraging. She's just not very good at it."

"Oh, shush, thy tongue is good for nothing but telling lies." She paused, then grinned widely at him and began to open her mouth, but Scrivy cleared his throat and gestured with his head towards Spike as the dragon looked thoughtfully up at the sky, and Luna muttered under her breath before she glanced ahead towards the pillars of city hall, adding in a grumble: "I suppose we have arrived at our destination in any event. Now tell me again, Spike, why art thou here?"

"She means she wants to thank you for coming with us, but you don't have to come inside if you don't want to." Scrivener said mildly, and then he wheezed when Luna smacked him firmly with a hoof as they paused outside the steps leading up to the building. Spike snorted in amusement at this as Scrivy rubbed at his side, glaring at her as she pouted in return. "You're just mean sometimes."

She grunted, likely in agreement, and then Spike held up a hand and added cheerfully: "Actually, since I'm Twilight's number one assistant and all, they made me an honorary scribe for Ponyville, just like you were at Canterlot, Scrivy! So I get access to all the law records and everything… I figured that while you were talking to the mayor, I could dig up any of the documents relating to whatever Sol Seraph is doing… you know, deals, money trails, properties they've bought or… stuff like that."

Luna nodded thoughtfully at this, and then she started up the steps towards the double doors leading into city hall, saying easily over her shoulder. "'Tis not a bad idea, in reality… go ahead, young Spike, I approve of this course of action. And Scrivener Blooms, hurry onwards, I require the aid of thy dry, calm, monotonous personality."

"Thank you, Luna, dear, I'll be right up." Scrivy grumbled, climbing the steps towards her as Spike snorted in amusement, hurrying after the pony as he sighed a little as Luna kicked the door open and almost knocked down a pony on the other side. "Do try and exercise maybe a smidge of caution, though, huh?"

"And I see not where the fun is in such a thing." Luna retorted imperiously, tilting her head confidently upwards as she strode into the building, and Scrivener let the harried-looking pony pass before entering with Spike afterwards, as Luna peered moodily back and forth and muttered: "I dislike places such as this, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis stuffy. Like Canterlot. Like Celestia."

"Uh… well, I'm going to go over to the records room, and the mayor's office is upstairs, even though you guys should probably-" But then the dragon winced, breaking off as Luna turned towards the nearest staircase and strode towards it, a pony security guard only staring dumbly at her and obviously not knowing what to do as she began to stride up the spiraled steps, and Scrivener winced and offered a lame grin as he ran after her, Spike clearing his throat and waving as he called awkwardly: "I'll… meet you two outside afterwards, okay?"

Luna, meanwhile, had already almost reached the top of the steps, looking moodily back and forth before she frowned a bit as she saw an engraved redwood door blocked by two earth ponies in black uniforms and sunglasses, metal cusps covering their shoulders and round helmets over their heads… and Scrivener grimaced a bit as the winged unicorn approached them.

To their credit, at first the guards placed on either side of the door managed to continue looking serious and professional for almost ten seconds before Luna slowly loomed forwards, and their eyes turned to her as one swallowed thickly. They stared at her as she leaned over them moodily, glaring slowly from one to the other, before she asked darkly: "Do thee know who I am? Are thee aware of who stands before thee?"

Slowly, the two ponies quailed downwards, before one of them hesitantly rose a hoof and said weakly: "We… we were told that… you weren't going to hurt us?"

"No, no, no, children, I would never _kill_ you." Luna said almost kindly, and the two ponies leaned up a bit… before Luna grinned widely, her teeth sharp fangs, her eyes glowing white, starlight mane swirling violently in a storm behind her as she shouted gleefully: "But that doesn't mean I'd never hurt, maim, or torture you!"

And then she threw her head back and laughed as both ponies yelled and shot off in either direction, before looking ridiculously pleased with herself as the glow faded from her eyes and her teeth returned to normal. "Oh, I do so enjoy such games, Scrivy! Come, thou should play it with me more often, 'tis fun!"

"You're… fun." Scrivener said moodily, and Luna huffed before the male stepped forwards and knocked twice on the door, saying clearly: "Pardon me, mayor, but Lady Luna requests a meeting with you, on matters of some urgency."

There was silence from inside… and Luna and Scrivener exchanged a look before Luna hammered firmly on the door, then closed her eyes and muttered: "Yes, yes… oh, yes. Just like the nobles in the past."

And with that, Luna flicked her head forwards as her horn glowed, and the lock snapped as the door was sent flying open, revealing the ugly, small office beyond and startling the mayor awake from where she had been passed out on her desk, gasping and flailing wildly. It knocked over the bottle of whisky beside her, spilling amber liquid out over the desk and the mess of papers that cluttered it, and she winced before squeaking as Luna and Scrivener entered, the winged unicorn cracking her neck and saying dryly: "I hope we are not disturbing matters of great importance. For if we are, I fear what thine considers to be 'serious and important' business."

"We… uh… it's been a long week." The mayor grinned weakly up at them, fidgeting and clearing her throat as she sat back nervously in her leather chair, eyeing the two apprehensively. She absently played at her puffy green cravat as she leaned back a little, the white collar around her neck splotched with liquor as she gazed at the two with obvious concern in her eyes as Luna's irises narrowed slowly. "I… I have to say, it's unusual that… you appear so… openly… Lady Luna…"

"Well, 'tis strange to see Ponyville under the hoof of oppression, 'tis all." Luna paused meditatively, then she flicked her horn to the side, and the bottle of whisky flew off the table even as the mayor grabbed at it with a wince, this floating in front of the winged unicorn as she inspected it meditatively. "My. Thou must have quite a tolerance for such a little pony. Then again, considering the state we found thee in…"

"Like I said, it's… been a hard week." Mayor Mare replied finally, and then she sighed a little and slumped a bit, brushing at her soggy papers miserably and mumbling: "This is getting worse by the moment. Ponyville is… infested… with minotaurs and ponies in black uniform from the so-called security company, and that awful Sol Seraph is walking around, ruining my pretty little village… she posted two guards at my door as a 'safety measure' but I see you've taken care of that for me, at least…"

"Yes, they are still only mortal ponies, and ponies are easily terrified by Nightmare Moon. Or rather, most are… Sol Seraph seems to have intimate knowledge of myself and Scrivener Blooms, and I wish to know if thou hast sold us out to that accursed abomination." Luna said bluntly, her cyan eyes glowing as she looked across at the mayor, who looked dumbly up at her. "I would suggest the truth. I have not yet beaten anything today and my hooves itch."

Mayor Mare winced, but then she shook her head vehemently, saying quickly: "No, no, no, you have it all wrong! I understand why you'd think that, Luna, but… she knew from the very start about you. She knew you lived in the Everfree Forest, knew you visited regularly, even knew about how you'd helped out around Ponyville… for all her… nastiness, she's very, very well connected."

Luna frowned at this, Scrivener glancing towards the winged unicorn nervously, and she looked back after a moment before nodding slightly and asking quietly: "Did she have any vested interests, mayor? Be they small or large… did she express a desire for anything?"

The mayor, however, only gave an ill laugh at this, shaking her head slowly and muttering: "She wanted to… go hunting in the Everfree Forest, as I recall. And apart from that? She wanted to meet Twilight Sparkle, but… she seemed to have an ulterior motive to wishing to meet our town's little librarian celebrity." She halted, then rubbed at her face slowly, adding moodily: "I don't remember much else of the meeting, just a lot of contracts and duplicates. She kept saying she was giving us a good deal. That we didn't know how lucky we were."

Luna and Scrivener looked at each other again, then the mayor sighed a little before smiling weakly and holding up a hoof, asking awkwardly: "Can I have my bottle back now? I'd… like to go back to sleep."

"There will be time for sleep when thou art dead." Luna said distastefully, and when the mayor only winced, she sighed and grumbled, flicking her horn to toss the bottle of whisky to the female, who caught it against her body in a tight hug with a wince before the winged unicorn looked at her meditatively. "Thou reminds me greatly of the old days, mayor. Perhaps thou aren't as power-hungry or wicked as those who rose up after the crown in the past… but thou still art just as useless."

And with that, Luna turned on her hoof and stormed out, and Scrivener winced, offered a lame grin of apology, then turned and followed quickly as the mayor watched them, then sighed and took a deep drink from her bottle before sprawling out over her desk with a loud thunk.

Luna was already making her way back down the stairs, looking disgusted as Scrivener followed, able to clearly hear her thoughts and sense her emotions before she muttered: "Yes, Scrivy, I am extremely concerned indeed. None of this bodes well for us… and worse still is the fact that this awful creature knew the secrets of our existence before she arrived in Ponyville. I imagine not that Fluttershy would have shared such truths with her, and 'tis difficult to believe even the most naïve in Ponyville would place any trust or friendship in such a monster. We must investigate this further."

"We have a lot to think about already." Scrivener murmured softly, and Luna grimaced and nodded slowly as they made their way to the doors leading out of city hall, the winged unicorn shoving through these and Scrivener following, but both sitting quietly to patiently wait for Spike, as the male sighed a little and glanced nervously over at Luna. "How are we going to organize all this at once?"

"Simple. We do not." Luna smiled a little after a moment as Scrivy looked towards her curiously, and she lowered her head forwards and said softly: "There is indeed much to be done, Scrivener Blooms, and much to worry for in the future. But we shall trust in our allies… particularly in Twilight Sparkle's skills of scheduling and organization… and permit them to aid us in this endeavor as much as possible.

"Nay, what we must focus on at this juncture is one thing, and one thing alone: Sol Seraph. She is the immediate threat, and the immediate problem." Luna said musingly, and then she looked thoughtfully towards Scrivener Blooms, adding quietly: "The mayor will obviously be of no help to us. She is terrified, and I do not blame her. This does not mean, however, we are giving up… we need merely find the flaw in Sol Seraph's armor. If Spike is able to retrieve documents for us, 'twill give us something we can pull back and study. We must not act with haste, much as I wish to rush back up to the mayor's office and prove I can be as intimidating as Sol Seraph."

She halted, then looked down meditatively… and after a moment, Scrivy couldn't help but glance up and ask finally: "Have you ever eaten meat?"

Luna looked up with a grin, but when the male gave her a flat look, she rolled her eyes and muttered: "Oh, thou art such a prude. But as a matter of fact, I have. In the old days, 'twas more common, Scrivener Blooms; Equestria was not mainly a land of ponies, 'twas many different races throughout it. And furthermore, we did not…"

She frowned a bit, then stepped forwards and gazed into Scrivy's eyes, as she would whenever she found something hard to explain, and the male looked back… and memories filled his mind a moment later, making him flinch a little and his brain give a pulse as it always did when their memories mixed. Memories of loud music halls, and strong warriors, laughing together; of drinking and great celebrations and special occasions; of ponies who trained and domesticated animals that lacked the intelligence and passivity of today's, that had been bred into them over countless generations of peace and the fact that so long ago in the past now, ponies had begun to establish ultimate rule over nature under Celestia's guidance.

And he felt some of his own memories passing back to her, Luna smiling a little… then closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards, the two silently nuzzling one-another before she stepped back and murmured softly: "Yes, now you see. Often, I wonder what possessed my sister to do this to the world… stealing almost every bit of wild and chaos away from it, controlling nature in so many senses of the word. She very nearly became a symbol of what overwhelming light will do if permitted to spread, unwavering, over the land… her awful righteousness almost burned Equestria, and worse, almost turned the country into nothing but a defenseless prison.

"Still, though, I understand her intentions were noble… and that, perhaps, is what bothers me most of all." Luna looked silently to the side, out over the streets, as ponies walked quietly by along their own business and clouds rolled slowly through the blue skies overhead. "Sol Seraph also believes her intentions are noble, that she is… somehow a force of 'good.' And yet I… am Nightmare Moon, am the darkness, acknowledge that in this world, I must be a force in many ways opposite to Celestia, to provide balance to Equestria. And more and more, I fear what that means I will have to do…"

"You don't have to do or be anything you don't want to, Luna." Scrivy said softly, and he stepped forwards and kissed her cheek gently, making her smile slightly at him before he sat beside her and winked, nudging her gently. "Besides. You're the one always talking about how Celestia kills or petrifies pretty much everything that gets in her way. If we really have to do the opposite, I guess that means we 'evil' people have to be the ones trying to save everyone, huh?"

"Thou art silly." Luna said kindly, and Scrivy threw his head back and laughed, shaking it slowly before he gazed at her affectionately, and she leaned against him, smiling softly and burying her face against the side of his neck as she murmured softly: "But yes. We are evil, and very misunderstood. We should have t-shirts, and perhaps hats, like that silly fan-club that still follows Rainbow Dash around. I would like that."

Scrivener gazed warmly down at her at this thought, shaking his head slowly… and then they both looked up as Spike dashed out of the main doors, wincing a little and carrying a large stack of folders as a black-uniformed Pegasus chased after him… then almost tripped over its own hooves, staggering down the steps awkwardly as Spike ran behind Luna and Scrivener and they both fixed the Pegasus with a sour glare.

The pony stared at them from behind its large sunglasses, and then Luna leaned forwards and asked moodily: "Art thou the volunteer for today's beating?"

"I… I was just going to… apologize to the dragon." the Pegasus said lamely, shrinking a little, and then he grinned weakly as Spike poked his head out from behind the two and then blew a loud raspberry at him. "Uh. Right. No hard feelings."

"Wait, knave, I have a question for thee." Luna leaned forwards, her eyes narrowing slightly, and the Pegasus whimpered a little and lowered itself to the ground, staring up at her like a terrified puppy. "Were thee and thy kind informed of my presence here by thy superior, Sol Seraph?"

The Pegasus nodded rapidly, wheezing a little before he stuttered: "Y-Yes, ma'am! She… she said that you… not to believe the rumors about you, that… that you were working with C-C-Celestia on some secret project but… but…"

"Oh, yes, we all know how much I adore my sister Celestia, 'twas exactly why I knocked her from the sky." Luna said drolly, flicking her starlight mane back absently, and the Pegasus whimpered a little before the winged unicorn leaned forwards and said quietly: "Know this, little creature, and tell all thy friends as well. Ponyville is not part of the sunlit kingdom of Celestia. 'Tis part of my domain, blessed and watched over by the ivory moon. Disturb the peace in this small but important place, and come nightfall, not minotaurs, not dragons, not Sol Seraph will save thee from my wrath, am I understood?"

"Ma'am!" the Pegasus squeaked, and then Luna growled at him, and the male turned and skittered quickly away with a yelp, half-tripping all over his own hooves as he stumbled up the steps and through the doors into the safety of the building.

Luna rolled her eyes as she leaned back, and Spike let out a sigh of relief, saying awkwardly: "You know, this might sound funny… but I'm kind of really glad that everyone thinks you and Scrivy are evil and all that. Everyone seems to know that Twilight won't hurt them unless she's really mad but you guys can just glare at people and they back right off."

"Well, Luna can. People are less nervous around me. Usually." Scrivy said mildly, smiling slightly over at the female, and she sniffed disdainfully before turning down the road and striding towards the library, Scrivener falling into step behind her and the dragon walking quickly after them, hugging the stack of files against his lithe chest. "So what did you find, Spike?"

"Oh! Uh… transaction records, contract copies, lots of stuff. Sol Seraph apparently works for… Helios Mutual Holdings, which is based mostly out of Hoofston… really weird they'd come all the way up here, even weirder because…" Spike grumbled a bit, then he shuffled quickly through the files, Scrivener smiling despite himself at the familiarity the dragon showed with the task. "Here it is. Yeah, she's offering a lot of security services for minimum payment… minimum _future _payment, at that. And, weirder yet, she purchased some old property on the outskirts of Ponyville, too."

Luna looked curiously over her shoulder at this, and Scrivener glanced up at her, saying quietly: "It's weird because she should have been able to requisition it from the mayor. You know, like soldiers took over property in your old days, Luna. But to flat-out buy it… means she probably wants privacy, and she wanted to bypass all the paperwork. What are we talking about?"

"Uh… near Sweet Apple Acres, the abandoned farmhouse across the road." Spike said after a moment of flipping through files, and then he nodded a little and muttered: "I may still be a kid in dragon years but even I know this is some pretty damn weird stuff. Hopefully Twilight can tell us more… I might be picking up more of this stuff but she's the one with all the real smarts."

Scrivener grunted, and Luna snorted in amusement, looking ahead towards the library and saying amusedly: "Jealousy, 'tis a color that actually suits thee, Scrivy. Thou art always so cute when thou gets jealous of Twilight Sparkle, whatever the reason."

"Oh, shut up, Luna. Horses of Heaven, I swear sometimes the real reason you married me is because you thrive off anything that makes me the slightest bit miserable." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna shrugged agreeably as Spike snorted in amusement… and then Luna suddenly halted, and Scrivener frowned and looked up, following her gaze as Spike almost walked into them, wincing and clutching at the files as he staggered quickly to the side.

The three gazed towards two minotaurs that were striding through the streets, ponies looking worriedly at these giants in their black and red kilts… and the heavy weapons they both carried, one with a thick, ugly-looking sword with a handle of bone in a rough rawhide sheath over its back, the other carrying a massive, dangerous-looking war-hammer made from black steel. They stormed moodily through town, likely on the pretense of some patrol… but a moment later, Scrivy realized it wasn't anger or even irritation that radiated from Luna despite her sharp gaze… it was pity.

His eyes travelled upwards, and he realized why: one of the minotaurs had its tall horns sawed off near the base of the skull, and without having to ask, Luna explained quietly: "'Tis a mark of shame, or at least 'twas in the past, and by the way the creature carries itself and hangs its head so bitterly, I think that such a tradition has not changed."

She stopped for a moment, then shook her head, muttering: "I dislike this, Scrivy. I dislike when I am faced with an enemy I cannot outright hate, but must instead pity. I doubt not we will become embattled with these creatures again… but I would much prefer to cut off this serpent's poisonous head than blindly crush its helpless coils."

She stomped a few times against the ground, then continued forwards, shaking her head grimly as Spike grimaced and Scrivener nodded slowly, the dragon saying quietly: "I know that I still don't always get all the terms everyone throws around, that some things… you have to experience to understand, but I am… I kind of see why no one wants to really make a move against Sol yet. Not just because she's scary, but… this HMH company, it seems like it's really rising in popularity right now thanks to what's going on in Equestria, and Sol Seraph seems to have written up most of these papers herself. I'm guessing that actually going after her…"

"Aye. Even if she gives us reason to, it may still hurt Ponyville, it may still cause backlash. And what worries me more is her knowledge, of myself and my presence here." Luna said quietly, shaking her head slowly with a slight grimace. "We must tread warily."

Spike nodded, and then Luna sighed as they headed towards the library, flicking her horn to the side to send the door open… and smiling a little as they walked inside and found Twilight quietly studying at a desk, the unicorn glancing up with a small smile as she said quietly: "Fluttershy is taking a nap right now… but I sent a letter to Applejack, and apparently she'll be glad to take those minotaurs you mentioned earlier onto the farm. Rainbow Dash isn't too thrilled about it but honestly? I think that just makes AJ all the happier."

"I enjoy their relationship. 'Tis reminiscent of mine own." Luna said comfortably, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him before Spike approached Twilight with the files, dropping them on her desk with a wheeze. Immediately, the unicorn frowned a bit, and Luna said in a more serious voice: "The creature's paper trail. Young Spike had the idea to trace its path this way, but we could use thy aid with deciphering the meanings here… and I have also a favor to ask you, Twilight Sparkle, if you will allow me."

Twilight only smiled softly, however, bowing her head forwards quietly… and it made the crescent stud in her ear glint, Luna immediately softening before the unicorn said quietly: "You know I want to help any way I can. In fact, I'd be insulted if you didn't ask more from me… considering what you and Scrivener have done for Ponyville. For me."

She stopped and blushed a little, then glared at Spike when he made a gagging sound before the dragon yelped when a rolled up piece of parchment smacked him, dashing away from her as Twilight said sourly: "Go put on some tea, Spike. Then come back here, I'll need both you and Scrivy to help me sort through these papers… but what else did you want me to do, Luna?"

"The events at hoof are what will require my attentions most, Twilight Sparkle, but we must also prepare for the road ahead. I require thy services to organize the Starlit Knights and help prepare Ponyville's defenses when thou can find the time. I may not be able to train them personally, but I can trust in thee… and I will offer what help I can, where I can, but I fear discovering Sol Seraph's secrets may steal from me much of my time." Luna paused, then looked over at Scrivener, asking curiously: "Two or three hours?"

"Closer to three." Scrivy confirmed, and then he smiled awkwardly over at Twilight when she looked at them blankly. "Sorry, we… forget sometimes. It's how long Luna and I can be apart for before we start to weaken. Luna wants to do some sleuthing, but… it'll be safer for her if she does it on her own, using her magic."

Luna nodded, saying quietly: "The distance is not so great that I will weaken faster, anyhow. I will be fast all the same, though… 'tis not the feelings of weakness that bother me. 'Tis being apart from thee for so long."

"Okay, I second Spike's sound of disgust right about now. Will you two stop that?" Twilight asked grouchily, and Luna and Scrivener exchanged a grin before they both cocked their head at the same time with the same entertained look on their faces, making Twilight wince back and then cover her eyes, waving her other hoof at them. "God, how many times do I have to ask you two not to do that, it's creepy!"

"Oh, thou art just jealous thou canst not do it with us." Luna scoffed, then she shook her head and smiled slightly over at Scrivener, saying quietly: "I shall return shortly, daydreamer."

With that, Luna kissed his cheek quickly, then turned and headed back outside, closing the door behind her… and pausing for a moment, taking a slow breath as she stood beneath the sun, alone. The library was to her back, Scrivener Blooms still only a few feet away, and yet already… and she couldn't help but smile a little, saying quietly: "Stop playing the part of young filly, Luna. Thou art older in years than most can count, even if thou prefers to act younger than thy looks."

She smiled a little, then strode through the town, shaking her head slowly as she forced herself to focus on her objective. Her eyes roved back and forth as she strode through town, forcing herself to keep to a slow pace, her starlight mane flickering softly as it swayed backwards with her glowing tail as she said quietly: "'Tis different."

It wasn't just the fact that now there was a surprising amount of minotaurs loitering throughout the town – many of them armed with dangerous, deadly-looking weapons – or the fact that there were ponies of all shape and size in black, spotless, crestless uniforms. It was something else, something in the air… and Luna paused as she glanced to the side to see not only several black-uniformed Pegasi, but two earth ponies in gray outfits as well, toolkits beside them as they worked on some strange-looking cubical device at the side of the road. Luna frowned a bit at this, then she grinned slightly to herself as she clicked her tongue… and in a flicker, she became almost completely invisible, nothing but an indistinct shape of bent and trembling light.

She silently strode in a wide crescent around the little group, inspecting the device as her eyes narrowed: it had what looked like a camera of some kind, a device Luna at least knew the basics of, built into it, and the workers were installing some kind of power source… but Luna felt a certain maliciousness about this machinery, her warrior instincts telling her this was not all that different from the traps that had guarded the lairs and castles of mages and lords of the past.

"So you're sure this thing will like… it won't target us?" asked one of the security soldiers hesitantly, and one of the engineers looked up with a snort and a sour look. "Hey, you guys are only here for like, a few days, we're supposed to settle in here for as long as Sol Seraph is here, doing her business."

"What's up with that, anyway? She seemed real eager to get out here, didn't she?" asked another one of the soldiers, and when he received baleful glares from the others, he winced back a little and said nervously: "Just… off the record talk, guys, chill…"

"Yeah, well, you ain't obviously come from prison." a Pegasus muttered, and he shook his head grouchily. "Sol Seraph says don't talk none unless you gotta. I ain't doing nothing to piss her off after what I saw her do to those dwarves."

This got a round of shudders, and then one of the mechanics looked up and said dryly: "Then you guys do your job, we'll do ours. When these turrets are operational, they'll target what they're programmed to, and leave you guys alone. Unicorns back in Hoofston programmed everything into the 'brains' themselves. Our job is pretty much just to plug 'em in and turn 'em on. Got thirty of these babies around Ponyville, should do a lot to keep this cruddy little mudhole under control."

The others nodded, and Luna grimaced darkly before she turned and made her way carefully onwards, shaking her head slowly as she strode towards the gates leading down the road to Sweet Apple Acres and faded gradually back into reality. The guards at the gates looked up as she approached, and Luna couldn't help but smile amusedly: two from Ponyville's volunteer infantry by their vests, and a minotaur that was greedily gobbling cookies from a bag. "Strange times make for strange allies… I must say, for such large-headed lugs, thou seems to have made a better impression on the ponies of the town than their own kin."

The minotaur looked meditatively down at her, and one of the volunteers shrugged, smiling awkwardly as he said finally: "They seem to have a real sweet tooth, Lady Luna. Besides, poor fellas are pretty much slaves to those security jerks."

"We do not have such sweets where I am from. This is problem. I enjoy these cook-keys very much." the minotaur stated in a firm, accented voice after a moment, and Luna couldn't help but smile wryly as he looked down at her thoughtfully. "You are four-hoof that boss-lady warn us about. Is not nice things that are said about you. Is to be considered dangerous."

"This sounds correct." Luna said agreeably, nodding after a moment as she looked thoughtfully up at the minotaur. "Tell me, large cousin of us little four-hoofs, why do thee and thy kindred serve Sol Seraph?"

"We do not talk of this. This is bad luck." the minotaur said brusquely, then he grumbled a bit when he upended the empty paper bag over his muzzle, getting a few last crumbs… before looking down meditatively as a pony offered a cupcake up to him, hesitating for a moment… then tossing the bag away and picking the cupcake up.

For a moment, he inspected it thoughtfully, then carefully peeled the wrapping off the bottom and looking at this. He began to raise it to his mouth, and one of the ponies cleared his throat and shook his head quickly, the minotaur nodding after a moment and instead tossing the wrapper way before he paused and studied the frosted treat.

Then he smiled a little down at Luna, saying quietly: "Is like, as we say in my country, _v dome poveshennovo ne govorat o veryovke. _Is bad manners, is bad luck. She is _volk_, four-hoof. Wolf. She first brought rope to our sad mother-country, and now she brings rope to her own."

And with that, he took a bite out of the cupcake, then smiled at the ponies even as they looked up at the minotaur nervously. "Is good. And is good to find good, even with _volk _prowling close."

Luna nodded slowly, then she silently strode forwards, walking through the open gates with a grimace as she murmured quietly to herself: "Then I shall find a way to force this wolf to hang itself, whatever the cost may run."

The winged unicorn picked up the pace along the dirt road, not letting herself fall into brooding as she looked warily back and forth for any signs of ambush. But although there were signs of heavy travel along the dusty path, the most she saw were a few minotaurs, camped out in a field and looking at her as suspiciously as she gazed at them. There were no visible guards yet, though… but from the security presence already in Ponyville, Luna knew that it wouldn't be long before things were locked down one way or another.

As she began to near the property that Sol Seraph had apparently eagerly purchased, she flicked her mane and took a long breath… then clenched her eyes shut as her horn glowed brightly for a moment before her body steamed rapidly and then burst apart into semisolid blue mist, which immediately twisted itself upwards, then swirled violently and became almost invisible. The only sign of her passage was a faint sparkling through the air as she twisted forwards, shivering a little at the lack of a physical body, no longer breathing, seeing in wild and alien, too-bright colors in a too-wide view. It was a strange, exotic, and a slightly-awful feeling… the opposite of claustrophobia, like she was in a space too big, too infinite, too wide.

She twisted forwards, an ethereal serpent that lashed through the air, weightless, all but invisible as she shot over the ground and made the grasses beneath her ripple with her passage… and then she sailed upwards into the sky, moving on instinct, not letting her mind think as she gazed down at a farmhouse surrounded by a bustle of activity. In this form, her eyes could see things that normally weren't so clear to her… the body heat of living creatures, for example, that made them all-but-glow, as well as sparking arcs where magic had been concentrated.

Sol Seraph was fortifying this barn, and several large carriages and transport wagons around it pulsed with magical essence, likely containing enchanted artifacts and other things that gave off such distinct energy. Luna felt distaste coil through her being as she slipped downwards until she was sliding effortlessly through the enormous camp that had been set up around the exterior of the barn, looking back and forth as ponies in black uniforms and grey coveralls worked alongside minotaurs, and then she felt her disgust worsen into something like horror as she curled upwards once she reached the back of the barn.

The fields had been flattened out here, and countless enormous green tents had been set up: it was worse than the occupation of the Pegasus Guards had been, and it seemed like the numbers were far greater as well. And all around the massive camp, fencing was being raised and those magical traps like in Ponyville were being built… and Luna felt grimness ripple through her being before she snapped backwards and twisted around to pass formlessly through the walls of the barn.

The interior was under as much construction as the exterior, however… and even as Luna passed silently through the area, feeling, knowing this was a hub, this was… important, somehow… she knew that Sol Seraph wasn't here. The Pegasus gave off a tangible malice… something that her augmented senses would have quickly picked up on if the monster in pony's clothing had been present.

The barn was being completely remodeled, however, the interior in the process of being gutted, what looked almost like a tower of some kind being built literally inside the building, and Luna shook her head, not knowing if she wanted to understand what was going on here. Sol Seraph obviously had long-standing plans… but instead of trying to pursue any further, Luna snapped suddenly, quickly upwards, formless body whipping by several unicorns without them being any the wiser and passing through the cracks in the old, slowly-being-repaired rooftop, shooting up high into the sky before her misty outline became clearer, solidifying into the shape of the winged unicorn as she shot through the air, gazing silently down at the ground below as she breathed slowly in and out through her mouth.

Her body ached a little, as it always did when she formed back from the ether… and she gritted her teeth a bit before dropping herself into a steep dive, disliking the feeling of being so distant and high above the world as she curved away from the barn, then landed easily on the road, skidding to a stop. She grimaced, shaking her head quickly out as her mane and tail snapped back around her, and then she looked up coldly as she heard a loud rumbling, spotting the enormous black carriage in the distance being pulled quickly along by harnessed and chained minotaurs.

They had their heads bowed silently, running forwards, muscles bulging as they dragged the heavy cart behind them… and somehow, Luna knew that Sol Seraph was staring out at her behind the veil of the dark-tinted window as she glared at the carriage as it passed. Every instinct in her body called out to her to simply attack, break open the carriage and then break open Sol Seraph's skull and make her spill all her secrets, from what she was doing here to how she knew about her… and then she forced herself instead to look forwards, striding silently down the road as the carriage rumbled onwards.

The walk back to the library was a long one, Luna feeling her moodiness increasing as she kept her head low, her eyes closed. Inside, she could feel her instincts and her Nightmare Moon self warring with her knowledge of the need to take this slowly, knowing that one way or another, Sol Seraph had a purpose to serve here, and that simply lunging into the attack could end badly for a multitude of reasons.

Luna muttered under her breath as she made her way through the square in front of the library… then silently dropped to her haunches in front of the door for a moment, looking quietly at the wide tree-building, breathing quietly in and out as she tested her hooves slowly against the ground. She hated feeling like this… not just at war with herself, but knowing that either way, whether she gave in to her darker instincts or followed through with her sense of justice, something awful was going to happen. Like, for all her power, prestige, and skill… she was useless to those she cared about most.

For a few long moments, she only continued to gaze quietly at the door… and then she sighed a little and shook her head slowly before glancing up in surprise as it swung open, and Scrivener Blooms gazed out at her, saying softly: "Now come on, Luna. Don't be so hard on yourself. Come on inside. Spike kept your tea warm for you."

She gazed at him for a few moments as he looked back, her cyan irises meeting his chestnut ones… and then a faint smile quirked at her mouth as she said quietly: "Thou art always so meddlesome, poet. And what, perchance, if I feel not like tea?"

"Then I'll put on some coffee for you, just like you like." Scrivy replied with a bit of a smile, then he turned with a tilt of his head, saying quietly: "Come on, Luna. Being miserable is my job and you don't do it half as well as me."

"Perhaps, but I am far cuter at it than thou art." Luna replied mildly, and she strode in after him before flicking her head to the side, the door closing behind her as she visibly warmed some in the presence of the other ponies, gazing quietly towards where Twilight was still resting at her desk and Spike was sprawled over the floor with all manner of folder and file around him. "Have thee had any luck in acquiring information we may use against Sol Seraph?"

Twilight only smiled at her softly, however, slipping quietly away from her desk to stride over and gently pat her on the shoulder, saying quietly: "We can deal with that in time, Luna. Come on, why don't you talk to us about what happened, first."

Luna only grumbled, however, then she sighed a little as Twilight looked at her insistently, saying moodily: "Very well, Twilight Sparkle, I shall… attempt to relax as I speak to thee of what I discovered myself."

She pouted a little all the same, even as Twilight glanced to the side and a large pillow floated over, and Luna flopped grumpily down on this as the unicorn returned to her desk despite the sour look the female shot her. Spike, however, was still reading quickly through files, and Luna's eyes roved to the adolescent dragon for a few moments, asking curiously: "Something of particular note, young Spike?"

"I…" Spike glanced up, then winced at the look Twilight shot him, grinning lamely at her before he said carefully: "Maybe, but… like Twilight said, you should go ahead and tell your side of the story first."

The winged unicorn huffed a bit, tossing the violet pony a sour look before she nodded slowly and muttered: "Very well, very well, if thou art so insistent. I shall tell thee of what transpired, although 'tis very little of worthy note."

As Scrivener came back with a mug of coffee he set gently down in front of her, Luna recounted the turret device she had come across, Scrivy only needing to translate a few words for her for Twilight to understand what she was describing. She then spoke of the minotaur, and her suspicions that they were slaves: how it had happened, she was unable to guess, because there wasn't anything she would quite put past the terrible, coldhearted Pegasus.

She talked only a little about their encampment, noting that it was vast and near Sweet Apple Acres, on the opposite side of the road, and admitted that she had no idea what they were doing there… but for now, the important thing seemed to get across how many ponies and minotaurs had been there, toiling away at the abandoned farmhouse with that vast camp behind them… and when Luna finished, resting quietly against Scrivener, Twilight shook her head slowly and said quietly: "According to the records we've gone through, she's invested a lot of money into things out here. I don't know whose pockets it's all coming out of, whether it's her own or the company's… but either way, there's enough of an investment to show that she's definitely after something. Something she probably has a personal interest in…

"That worries me a lot. Especially because Fluttershy's here…" Twilight quieted, gazing up silently towards her room, and then she shook her head a little and continued softly: "I'm worried about how all this could be connected, especially considering her knowledge about you… and the estimates she provided, they're staggering, but they sound less and less like overestimation and more and more like counted fact when you describe the kind of place she's set up out there. Why would she bring an army to Ponyville, though? Why set up expensive, dangerous defense turrets inside the town? There has to be a greater agenda at work here."

"'Tis indeed true, Twilight, but we know all too little about our enemy… and I fear not even Fluttershy would be able to tell us any information that we yet need to know about our opponent." Luna replied quietly, glancing up now as well in the direction of the pony's room, and then she smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly. "It pains me to say that we must continue to be patient, but I fear we must. Spike, thou had found something of interest though, did thee not?"

Spike nodded a few times, picking through the papers in front of him before he held up a piece of parchment, reading: "'A non-refundable down payment of fifty thousand is required before fortifications can commence. This payment has been marked 'paid in full' by the co-contributor to Ponyville's defense proceedings, heretofore known as 'Party B.'' And then there's a signature that I can't make out on the bottom of the page, where it says 'co-contributor…' it looks like… B… something."

"Let me see that." Twilight frowned a bit, the parchment glowing quietly as it was pulled through the air to her, and the unicorn studied the signature for a moment before her eyes widened, and she gritted her teeth, shaking her head and muttering: "Bucephalus. It says Bucephalus…"

"But the fool is jailed!" Luna exclaimed, looking up with shock, and then she gritted her teeth and shook her head, muttering: "Oh, how wonderful, the plot thickens all the more. And to make matters even worse, such a turn of events requires us now to contact Celestia and discover how such a transaction could occur. I am now leaning once more towards simply pummeling Sol Seraph and leaving her for a hydra to gobble down in the bog, what say thee to this idea?"

"I'd like to second that, Luna, but you know that we have reasons for not pummeling her quite yet." Scrivener Blooms pointed out, and the winged unicorn grumbled a little and nodded to herself before she grimaced when the male added quietly: "And well… a legal transaction is a legal transaction. If Bucephalus had the money and could convince someone to meet with him or more likely, a proxy who had access to his accounts…"

"Aye, I see then. 'Tis disgusting all the same." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she glanced towards Twilight Sparkle, asking quietly: "What does thou suggest, Twilight? Thou art more knowledgeable of the workings of Ponyville than we are. Is there any way to stopper this beast before she grows even more out of hoof?"

"I'm assuming Mayor Mare wasn't much help, and past that… I don't really know. She's moved incredibly fast, Luna… it's been half a day since her arrival and she's already spread security forces throughout Ponyville, established a base of operations, ruined Fluttershy's life, and now she's building advanced 'defense' systems that I'm scared are going to be programmed to shoot at us, not at invading monsters."

"Pleasant thoughts." Luna muttered, nodding slowly and sitting back with a grumpy look on her face. "No wonder the monster is named after Celestia's legendary pseudonym. We must keep track of this fast-moving plague-beast before it worsens the situation further."

Twilight nodded slowly, glancing nervously towards Spike before she said quietly: "I'm going to send a letter over to Sweet Apple Acres, and then get in touch with Princess Celestia, then. Then I'll talk to the other Starlit Knights… hold a meeting here, organize everypony who's supposed to be helping us out. You two have already done a lot today, believe it or not… why don't you both go home and rest, take the day off and plan? Besides, Celestia will probably want to get in contact with you both at some point about this, all things considered."

Luna looked hesitantly at Scrivy, who grimaced a little… and then Twilight smiled faintly, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "If anything happens, you know I'll let you know. I care about you both very much, and I care about Ponyville. You both look… tired, though. Like you could use a little relaxation… and if something does happen, you'll need to both be in top form."

Luna sighed after a moment, then she nodded grouchily and turned towards Scrivy, burying her face against the side of his neck and muttering: "Our wishes-she-was wife is throwing us out of town, Scrivener Blooms. I am deeply hurt, even if I understand."

"Now, now, Luna, only for today. We'll come back tomorrow, when things are in better order." Scrivy smiled a little despite himself as Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled faintly as well, before the male glanced towards the shelves, asking curiously: "Can I borrow your copy of Heuristic Strategy?"

"What? Oh, sure, no problem, Scrivy." Twilight smiled again as she glanced towards Spike, the dragon brightening and leaping to his feet as he ran quickly over to find it amidst the shelves. "What are you researching?"

"I need some bedtime stories for Luna." Scrivener replied easily, and then he winced when she headbutted him firmly, making him stumble a bit as she huffed. "Oh, don't be so touchy, dearest."

The winged unicorn grumbled a bit as Spike returned with the book and a warm smile on his face, holding it out, and Luna looked up and flicked her horn as it gave a faint pulse of light. A moment later, the book burst apart into blue mist that swirled through the air, then vanished, and the two nodded to Twilight before the violet unicorn said softly: "Take care of yourselves, huh?" She paused, then added in a moodier voice: "And take care of my books too, Scrivy. You're a writer and everything, you're supposed to return them in better shape than they usually get back to me."

"I have never destroyed any of your books. Water, fire, and other damages are not entirely my fault." Scrivener said flatly, giving Luna a look, but the winged unicorn only glanced innocently away as she pawed a hoof at the floor before turning and heading for the door, Scrivener Blooms shaking his head a bit, then nodding to Spike and Twilight as they both gazed after him. "Take care of yourselves. And… be careful."

"We will." Twilight said softly, and Scrivener hesitated only a moment longer before he turned to follow Luna outside, stepping out of the library and beneath the sunshine… and grimacing a little as he saw another group of ponies working studiously at a gray, ugly cube.

Luna, however, only shook her head slowly now, murmuring: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis no more reason to dilly or dally here. Let us instead make our way out of this town… I fear… I fear that we are placed against a foe more dangerous than I wish to believe."

Scrivener nodded slowly, lowering his head a bit, and he fell into pace beside her with a quiet sigh as they began to make their way back towards the gates leading out of town in silence. Yet it wasn't until they had actually passed by the nervous volunteers and out onto the road leading back to the Everfree Forest that Scrivy finally glanced up and asked quietly: "Why does she scare you so much, Luna? You scared… well… that scares me more than a lot of things."

Luna, however, only smiled wryly in return, glancing towards him and saying quietly: "Because, Scrivener Blooms. This foe that we face is not merely one that I can simply go and bludgeon upon the battlefield. She is ruthless, cunning, and we must not underestimate her: she is guided by purpose, and by goals as yet veiled in shadow. All that I know for sure is that it will not be long before she makes her move against us… and we must be ready to deal to counterattack her the very moment she does. And we must not be hasty… she is protected by law and reputation and her security company: to act too quickly will only result in possible backlash upon the very things we wish to protect.

"I fear her." Luna murmured quietly, and Scrivener looked at her sharply as the winged unicorn shook her head slowly, whispering: "For a mother to be so callous to her child… for a pony to have become a predator… for a monster such as this to exist, and in dark times like these, be looked towards as almost an idol… we have truly lost our path if this is what will be required to save our fair Equestria, Scrivener Blooms."

"No, Luna, you're what's needed to save Equestria. You, and Twilight Sparkle, and the ponies like those in Ponyville." Scrivener said empathetically, and the winged unicorn gazed across at him softly as they halted in front of the entrance to the forest, their eyes meeting. "Sol Seraph is a parasite, as much a symptom of the disease of darkness across Equestria as… as Veliuona was, as Ignominious was, as the other monsters that have crawled out of the depths and tunnels are. And you'll stop her. I know you will."

Luna smiled a little at this, then she looked ahead into the Everfree Forest for a few moments before giving a short nod, saying quietly: "I only hope thou art correct, Scrivener Blooms. For I would rather have her as enemy than ally… and I fear that in the days ahead we shall be forced to taste her as both."

Scrivener grimaced at this thought… and then he turned slowly and silently followed Luna into the forest as she strode down the path, lowering her head in apprehensive thought as the two walked side-by-side into their wild domain.


	5. Lessons New And Old

Chapter Five: Lessons New And Old

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna curled quietly up with Scrivener Blooms on the bedding in the den, Sammy snoozing nearby on a pillow, the blue flames in his sockets low. In front of them was the book that Scrivener had borrowed from Twilight, all about the art of strategy and problem solving: he had spent a good few hours quietly reading to Luna, and she was calmer now than she had been most of the day, smiling a little as she rested against him, her black pearl glinting softly as she kissed gently against the side of the male's neck.

Scrivener gazed at her with soft affection for a moment, and then he quietly closed the book before Luna opened her eyes, gazing at him warmly and saying quietly: "What, art thou tired of me or tired of the book, Scrivener Blooms? Steady thy mind and read more, I enjoy this."

"I will, Luna, in a little while. Let me rest my poor throat." Scrivy replied with a bit of a smile, and then he shook his head slowly. "We only stopped long enough to raise the moon outside, and that was a few hours ago. Besides, I thought you were all worried and stuff."

"Worries come and go, 'tis the natural order. My spirits are much better now, and I feel no need to dampen my cheeks with tears over problems that are sadly beyond my means of control." Luna grumbled a little, then she stretched slowly, arching her back and cracking it loudly as she added moodily: "Nightmare Moon begs for an audience, or to be set free. Yet I am concerned she will whisk off to destroy Sol Seraph before we know what is going on. 'Twould be a dangerous course of action if she is connected to Bucephalus… perhaps 'twas a stroke of genius on his part to hire such a monster. If I destroy her, he may try to claim I have renewed my attacks upon Celestia's sunny kingdom."

"You're thinking too much, Luna." Scrivener leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, and Luna smiled at this before he asked curiously: "Do you want to go and see Nightmare Moon?"

Luna hesitated, then she grumpily rolled onto her back and kicked at the air, starry mane sizzling a little around her as it floated upwards and she mumbled: "I suppose, but I dislike the way she often becomes when we go to speak with her these days. And sometimes I fear thou loves her more than thou loves me, sick creature."

"Oh, how could I love her more when you're so adorable, Luna?" Scrivy reached out and tickled along the female's stomach playfully, and Luna laughed and flailed a bit at him before she grinned up at him as he looked amusedly down at her. "Besides, Nightmare Moon spends too much time looking at me like she very-literally wants to eat me. The fact she once bit me doesn't help much with this notion. Then again, you've bitten me too."

"And 'twas delicious." Luna said empathetically, and then she reached up and seized his shoulders, pulling him firmly down into a kiss, their mouths working together for a few moments before they drew apart, noses touching as her gaze softened. "But never fear, Scrivener Blooms. Thou shalt always be safe, from her… from me. I would give anything to thee, to see thee happy… and I know thou art dedicated to me, in ways deep and profound, and it is an honor I do not deserve."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "If thou art up for the task, though, let us take this break to see Nightmare Moon, discuss with her these events. She may offer a perspective on things that I have not yet considered… and I know that… that she is me in many ways, and I do owe her much. In some ways, I owe her for bringing me together with thee…"

She reached up, stroking slowly over his face, softening, and then she smiled a little and sat quickly up, nuzzling him quietly as Scrivener smiled, then allowed himself to be pushed gently down onto his back, Luna's horn glowing a soft blue as she leaned over him and pressed their foreheads together, muzzles side-by-side as she whispered: "Now, close thy eyes, poet. Come down into the darkness with me."

Scrivener Blooms did so, his eyes slipping closed… and a moment later, he and Luna were outside of reality, standing quietly in darkness and gazing silently towards a wide, circular platform of marble lit only by the full moon above, surrounded by pillars inscribed with ancient runes and images of even-more-ancient entities. And, sitting silently back between two statues of leathery-winged, fanged Pegasi, was Nightmare Moon herself.

She was immense, her mane and tail flowing like the night sky, somehow even more intense than Luna's own starlit locks… and her coat was dead black, her eyes a brighter eldritch green and with reptilian slits for pupils. A tall, proud black horn stood from her skull, but the armory helm and peytral that had once covered her magnificent, enormous frame had been discarded: instead now, like Luna, she wore a beautiful black pearl on an ivy band… but unlike Luna, she had further decorated the ivy necklace with the blossoms of black roses.

She smiled coyly as they approached, stepping up onto the moonlit platform as they both gazed up at her, and she looked lovingly back down at them… and automatically, Luna walked forwards, trading a quiet hug with her alter-self before Nightmare Moon kissed her forehead as if in dark blessing… and as Luna stepped away, Scrivener strode ahead, leaning up and trading a single, chaste kiss with the darkness-touched equine before he sat back as well. They both sat in front of her, respectful, quiet, as she studied them, then said in a scintillating, soft voice: "Finally, you come to me. I was getting worried you had both forgotten about little old me… Luna, you're not letting me out quite as often these days."

"Thou wert beginning to get a little greedy, Nightmare Moon, wanting to be out at all times… 'tis my body, is it not?" Luna kept her tone soft, displaying a little more tact than usual, and Nightmare Moon laughed before nodding, looking at her with almost-maternal warmth.

"Perhaps so. But all the same, dearest child… you know you require my aid. Yes, you have grown strong, stronger even than you were in the past… but it is only with my dark gifts that you can truly overcome the obstacles that lay ahead." Nightmare Moon paused meditatively, looking up and murmuring softly, as she gazed at the moon high above: "Every day, we grow stronger, fair Luna, and I think you and our beloved treasure both know I do not mean this as a threat. But as darkness influences the land, as corruption spreads… it fuels us. It makes us stronger. It makes us better. We are ever-growing… these shards of shadow that were left inside of us by the creature Ignominious sent our way after we rejected him… they greedily pull in every ounce of shadow around us. The more you bathe in it… the more you are exposed to it… the better we will become.

"And as the Elements of Harmony flushed the poisons from our system, we are in control as well. It is nice to be lucid… it is even nicer that everything we have always wanted… is becoming ours. We can be patient for this, oh yes…" She stopped, then looked slowly down, her expression becoming colder. "But Sol Seraph threatens our Ponyville. Our kingdom. Our precious treasures… the impudent creature considers herself better than us. She knows nothing of our true past, believes not in Nightmare Moon… but we should teach her otherwise, Luna. We should destroy her… no, no. Better. We should break her, and make her bow before us, and then suffer deliciously for daring to treat our precious treasures the way she has…"

Nightmare Moon smiled in a way that was both terrible and radiant, whispering softly: "Yes. Justice, my darlings… show her that she is not the superior predator she believes herself to be. Teach her why a mother should value her daughter." The creature paused, then threw its head back and laughed. "If only Fluttershy was made of sterner stuff! Then we could present her mother, broken and battered to her, as a delightful gift to show her all our appreciation for her! Would that not be the greatest of presents? Would it not prove our love, our loyalty, for these ponies we so adore as our precious treasures?"

Luna grimaced a little, looking silently away… but Scrivener only gazed at her softly, feeling Luna's disgust… not at Nightmare Moon, but at herself, at the way she took enjoyment, pleasure in the idea. But then Nightmare Moon softened, leaning down and whispering quietly: "Why do you fear so much, my wonderful child? We are darkness. We are what they call evil. We are outside of their rules, and norms, and we only wish to take care of them… to embrace them in the sanctuary of our beautiful night…"

Nightmare Moon stopped, then she strode slowly forwards, leaning down and kissing Luna's cheek before she gently wrapped her forelegs around her and pulled her close, Luna swallowing a bit even as she rested her head against the creature's broad chest, whispering: "But we must not push too hard, Nightmare Moon. We must not… become what we once were. And I do not wish to… to become… to hurt…"

"Oh, child…" Nightmare Moon only smiled lovingly down at her, stroking tenderly through Luna's mane before she said softly: "Then put what I have spoken of out of your mind. Instead, as you have come here for my advice… I shall speak of the subject at hand. Scrivener Blooms, come, join us."

Nightmare Moon beckoned to him… and the male blushed a bit as he nodded, walking forwards, pressing side-to-side with Luna as the creature embraced them both with a sigh of contentment, covering them with her body as her mane flowed down around them almost like a blanket, tingling, warm, and strange… like electricity, and yet it massaged and relaxed as it tingled against their backs and bodies, the female looking meditative as she murmured: "I am surprised that neither of you noticed this, but Sol Seraph does have a flaw. She is impatient… a hurried acquisition of property, blanketing the town in soldiers instead of the use of subtlety, and most importantly, the direct attack upon us, after so short a time in town.

"We shall use this to our advantage, darlings." Nightmare Moon rested a hoof on the shoulder of both Luna and Scrivener Blooms, gazing down at them lovingly, affectionately, even as her eyes glittered with terrible, savage malice. "We shall wait for her move, and show patience. We shall mock her with our calm indifference… and then, when she makes the mistake of attacking us, giving us the opening we desire… we shall rip her intestines from her stomach and feed them to her for daring to call our treasured scribe a slave-hoof."

Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, and the honesty and love in her voice made the statement all the more fearsome as Scrivener rested against her with a shudder despite himself, and Luna closed her eyes tightly… but smiled grimly all the same, murmuring: "Yes. Yes, thou art correct. She has moved fast, all too fast… and soon, she will be left with no moves in her hand but to try and attack us directly and arrogantly, and 'twill be her undoing. Her army seeks to control and oppress, not outright destroy… and for all her boasting as a predator, she will undoubtedly wish to press the challenge herself. We shall destroy her then."

"Good, my darlings. Good." Nightmare Moon kissed Luna's forehead, then Scrivener's, keeping them both held close in her strangely-comforting, affectionate embrace, the dark, tall creature smiling softly before she whispered softly: "I have but one request now, for you both… do not forget about me, Luna, and do not forget that I have earned my freedom now and then. Acknowledge me, and love me, and let me free… and I will repay the favor tenfold times to you both, with pleasure, with power, and with love. I shall protect those you hold dear, and prove again and again, that Celestia is the failed heroine, whose light poisoned Equestria and made the shadows grow all the deeper… only Nightmare Moon can be the true savior in such dark and dire times as these."

Scrivener Blooms shuddered a bit, and Luna clenched her eyes shut… but they both only pressed closer to the powerful, darkness-touched creature, and it smiled down at them, possessive, protective, comforting as the moon began to fade slowly out above their heads, before she murmured softly: "Go back now, children. I'll be watching over you both."

And in a blink, everything went dark before both Luna and Scrivener opened their eyes, both sitting up now, heads still pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes, breathing hard, electricity almost seeming to pass between them… and then Luna reached up and shoved Scrivener down onto the bedding, kissing him firmly…

They lay together later, curled quietly close as Luna blushed a little, Scrivy smiling awkwardly despite himself before she kissed his forehead and murmured softly: "I apologize, my beloved. But I am glad that all the same, our consult with the creature went well… even if, as always tends to happen when our emotions rise so high and we mix so much together…"

"Well, it's not a bad note to end on, right?" Scrivener smiled a little, and Luna shrugged agreeably before she leaned in and kissed down his neck, making him laugh and fidget a bit… and then he glanced towards the book still laying in front of the bedding, asking quietly: "Want me to read to you some more?"

Luna nodded, looking at him affectionately, and as the male half-rolled towards it, she crawled up onto his back, making him snort in amusement as she flopped over him and kissed the back of his neck gingerly, saying quietly: "I appreciate it greatly, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis… awkward to admit that I still have such troubles with reading. I can pull the words and meanings from thy mind but… 'tis uncomfortable, like staring too long at a bright flame."

"It's alright, Luna. Besides, you do the same for me when delving through the ancient texts." He smiled a little, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Admittedly, I enjoy being useful to you, too. You can do pretty much everything else in the universe, after all… it's nice that there's this one thing I can do for you that you can't."

"Oh, quiet, Scrivener Blooms, thou art useful in many ways. Thou… carries baggage, and prepares food, and sometimes does small, trivial tasks." Luna replied seriously, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as he flipped the book open to find the page, before he smiled a little as she began to slowly massage his shoulders, saying quietly: "Thou art a wretch, truly. Thy name should have been Misery, for 'tis what thee seems to enjoy heaping upon thyself."

"And yet here we are, all the same, and for how much I like to complain and whine I still know all the same how lucky I am, bound at the very soul to someone I love and admire more than any poet's words could say." Scrivener replied softly as he paged through the book, and then he smiled when she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek quietly. "I love you, Luna."

"And I love thee, Scrivener Blooms. More than I can say." Luna said softly, nestling herself quietly closer against the earth pony as she smiled a bit, blanketing his frame with her own taller body as she breathed slowly in and out, and their heats beat almost as one as they rested together in comfort as the male began to read.

Luna enjoyed books like these: nonfiction works that detailed using strategy and logic, that described outside-the-box thinking in modern times. Things she could adapt to both everyday life as well as apply to enhance her already-impressive knowledge of combat tactics and the art of war. She had a great thirst for knowledge, especially in fields that in the past hadn't been nearly as widely-explored as they were in the present… pony psychology, for example, was another thing Luna loved to flop down and listen to, or would struggle her way through reading a little bit of now and then while Scrivener was working.

Luna was a mix of physical and mental: or perhaps it was more physical and emotional, since she believed learning more about these subjects helped enhance her understanding, and greater understanding made for stronger instincts. She didn't often think too deep on things, but liked to feel her way through situations as they occurred, making her impulsive, rash, and all too willing to indulge her senses and desires in places where other ponies would hold back…but Scrivener loved that quality in her. The way she took structured fact and philosophy, swirled them around until she got what she could use out of the jargon and then applied it, built a bigger picture of the universe out of it.

It was hard to describe, but then again, that was Luna: difficult to describe. And what surprised Scrivener was that she found him just as hard to describe… whenever they got into the conversation, Luna would eventually get frustrated, and they would just glare at each other, memories and images and thoughts shooting back and forth, until they broke down laughing and pressing together… and Scrivener smiled a little as two hours later, he came to a halt at the end of a chapter, Luna still lazing overtop him as he closed the book and looked over his shoulder at her, saying softly: "You want me to get back to work writing out those notes on Sleipnir?"

"No, move not, Scrivener Blooms, thou art comfy and I am comfier." Luna said meditatively, nuzzling against the back of his neck as her mane swirled quietly backwards, and then she tilted her head to gaze into his eyes with a smile as he smiled softly back. "I feel our hearts beat in stride together, and 'tis wonderful. I feel our bodies press together, and we feel not like two separate entities… only as one. Truly, I feel blessed at moments like these… to think, once I may have almost ended up with Ignominious."

She quieted, but as Scrivener only continued to gaze at her, she began to absently trace patterns on her back with a hoof, murmuring softly: "I do not know anymore if I loved him or not. Perhaps I was naïve, and silly. 'Twas more than a thousand years ago, more than twelve hundred now, in fact… for as thou and few others know, I have memories of fifteen hundred years ago… but my first memories even then are as an adult, of adventuring… of Celestia and Sleipnir as my older siblings, and Celestia was the same then as when I first returned from my purgatory in the moon.

"Thou remembers the story, does thee not? And yet thou wishes for me to continue with my selfish prattling all the same, of an ex-lover who came back with the tides of darkness, of someone who tried to destroy us both utterly." Luna stopped, then she leaned forwards and batted his head quietly with a hoof, making the male wince a little. "Thou art a fool, Scrivener Blooms. A selfish, selfish, foolish fool, for what thee did. Never shall I permit thee to live it down, and forevermore shall I both coddle and pummel thee, wicked little creature."

Scrivy only smiled embarrassedly in return, and then Luna nodded a little, looking down and saying softly: "Ignominious was a paladin, masterful at horn foiling, powerful in the ways of magic. And yet he was very, very naïve, and very, very weak all the same. A single blow, and his morale would crack, a single mistake, and he would lose all focus for a week. 'Twas like a wounded kitten oftentimes… not like thee, Scrivener Blooms, who art both so self-loathing and so insufferably stubborn in the same breath. Like a beetle.

"All the same, I took him on as apprentice, and one night… as more." Luna smiled wryly, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "A sad mistake. And perhaps worse, I feel responsible for what he has become… 'twas I that told him he needed to be stronger. 'Twas I that abandoned him after the coward fled from a battle with a Tyrant Wyrm, and my brother Sleipnir was wounded. 'Twas then that he began to seek the dark powers, and made his awful deal: to shed the blood of the innocent, to trade the souls of ponies, to taint and blacken his own, and all for power. All for what ended up being his death…

"The creatures of Helheim do not play fair: they are not all evil, but they all have their particular desires, play particular roles, and they often twist deals and poison rewards to punish those foolish enough to seek their allegiance." Luna paused for a moment, then she looked ahead into the blue flames of the fireplace, pushing quietly down against Scrivener as she said softly: "The fool. They told him they would make him strong, like they were. They meant it in a fashion more literal than he could have imagined, and after he slaughtered entire families as sacrifice to the dark powers, when I tried to confront him for what he had done… the demons rose up from all around him, seized him, and dragged him down to Helheim."

She stopped, shaking her head slowly. "They made him into a monster. They gave him power and life by corrupting the souls he offered, and fusing those souls into him. Why? Because to them it was a great joke, of course: he tortured, maimed, and slaughtered these souls… and now, they are bound inside his unliving, undying shell, restlessly screaming for freedom, clawing and ripping and gouging at the very-same soul they are forced to live with in ever-warring possession. The Ignominious I knew truly is gone… now he is just a living mass of corrupted ponies, fused into one awful, self-hating consciousness, blaming everyone apart from himself for what he has become, convinced he is powerful… when he is little more than smoke and mirrors. I am too cruel to hate him, Scrivener Blooms. I am too callous to despise him. Instead, I pity him, and I will continue to pity the poor fool until the day he is finally destroyed."

Scrivy was quiet as he followed Luna's gaze into the flames… and then the female smiled faintly, leaning down against him and hugging him impulsively around the neck as she whispered: "'Tis why I am always so afraid I have corrupted thee, my beloved. 'Tis why I train thee so hard… and yet am afraid even as I do so. I do not wish to turn thee, my beloved daydreamer, into another warped being. I wish only to prepare thee for what lies ahead… even if, selfishly, I find myself wanting, wanting, wanting to make thee more and more like myself."

"Luna…" Scrivy began, but then the female reached up and firmly covered his mouth with a hoof, making him wince a bit as she glared at him.

"Oh shush thy prattling. I know well how thee feels and what thee says, but… it still worries me, makes me wonder if I have only corrupted thee all the worse already." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly… and then she clambered up to her hooves and rolled him over onto his back, leaning down to touch nose-to-nose with him and saying quietly: "Remember, Scrivener Blooms. I love thee for thee. Not because thou art a reflection of myself… because thou art who thou art. Thou does not need to change thyself for me."

Scrivy smiled a little up at her, and then he winced when she smacked him in the chest with a hoof and nodded firmly. "Excellent then. Come, though, up on thy hooves. Let us take a short canter through the Everfree Forest, then lower the moon from the sky."

The male grumbled a bit, but nodded all the same as Luna stepped away before he carefully stood, then smiled when Sammy hopped up onto his back with a disgruntled chirp, the two watching as Luna strode towards the front door and the male equine saying mildly: "I know exactly what you mean, Sammy. But I guess it's true what they say: you can't help what you love."

* * *

><p>By mid-afternoon, Luna and Scrivener found themselves striding calmly towards Sweet Apple Acres with Twilight Sparkle, the violet unicorn looking moodily back and forth. The night had been restless, spent comforting a shivering Fluttershy at every little sound… and admittedly, worrying on and off herself, to the point she had eventually warded the library door with a lock spell to ensure there wouldn't be any unwelcome visitors in the night.<p>

But there was much to do, and much to organize, and Twilight was tireless despite the lack of rest: even though Pinkie Pie was kept busy at Mrs. Cake's shop helping to deal with the interest of the minotaurs, Fluttershy would be staying with Rarity at her boutique for the day and several of the other trusted ponies who made up the Starlit Knights. Spike was with them as well, more than glad to help out with every little thing as he on-and-off ogled Rarity with a silly grin on his face, still more than a little infatuated despite the years that had passed.

Twilight had organized the Knights and informed them of as much as possible, and today they would be running training exercises with part of the group, so that Luna could see just who had been chosen and witness them in action. Then the trio paused, the large red farmhouse in the distance, as their eyes roved to one of the larger orchards, where Rainbow Dash was moodily, warily watching the minotaur Aleksandr as he sat on a stump, a heavy wooden tub of apples beside him, chewing slowly on one of the red fruits.

Twilight sighed, rolling her eyes and saying flatly as Luna grinned: "Apparently Rainbow hasn't exactly gotten over what happened yet. Applejack says they're hard workers, though, and both he and his brother Ivan seem to prefer sleeping outside, even if Rainbow seems to think his time is better spent harassing them than helping them."

The three walked into the field, approaching Rainbow Dash as he and the minotaur continued to glower at each other, and then Aleksandr glanced in their direction and nodded with a grunt. "Four-hoofs. Is good to see you."

"Oh, sure, you talk to them all nice and stuff. Hey, this is totally my farm, you know." Rainbow said loudly, and then he winced a bit when Twilight gave him a flat look. "Okay, okay, it's Applejack's farm but. Still. It's… sort of mine. The point is, you should be nicer to me."

Aleksandr favored Rainbow Dash with a grouchy look, slowly taking a bite out of his apple and chewing thoughtfully, and then he asked moodily: "Is every day to be being like this? Because life in chains not so bad compared to life with obnoxious flying four-hoof with whiny voice."

"Whiny voice? Hey! I do not have a whiny voice!" Rainbow half-shouted, half-sulked, and Luna snorted laughter, earning a sour look from the Pegasus as Scrivener cleared his throat and Twilight smiled despite herself. "Oh, you three can stick it. Anyway, Mr. Minotaur, I'm just here to make sure you're properly doing your job and all that. You know, working, not just slouching around."

"Like four-hoof slouches on clouds, yes. You are good judge of slouching, Aleksandr has seen this." the minotaur replied flatly, and Rainbow's jaw dropped before he glared, struggling for a retort as Luna laughed louder. "Please be going away now. Work goes faster without children making noise."

"I… hey, don't make me kick your butt!" Rainbow threatened, and now Aleksandr snorted in amusement even as Rainbow jumped up on his hind hooves, throwing several punches at the air as he glared across at him. "I ain't scared of you! I'm a damn knight, you know!"

"Is good for children to have dreams. But remember that high jumps lead to long fall." the minotaur said mildly, and then he took one last bite of his apple before tossing the core away, standing tall and striking his chest with a fist. "Dasvidaniya."

With that, Aleksandr turned and picked up the wooden tub of apples, turning away and heading towards one of the storage sheds as Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth and dropped back to all fours, glowering moodily before Twilight sighed and said mildly: "Come on, Rainbow. You and Applejack and Big Mac are all part of today's training group, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, you… he better run." Rainbow mumbled, pouting a little before he sighed as the other ponies turned to head back to the road, falling into step beside Scrivener Blooms as he said grouchily: "You know I'm awesome, right? You all do, right?"

"Thou art unparalleled, Rainbow Dash." Luna said kindly, and Rainbow huffed and nodded with a grunt, then shot her a moody look as she added gently: "But perhaps thou should think more with thy head instead of thy… everything else."

"And just what does that mean?" he asked flatly, and when the other ponies only gave him an amused look, he grumbled a bit under his breath, then slouched his shoulders. "Okay, okay, maybe you have a point. Maybe. But. Only maybe."

He sighed, looking moodily up before easily shoving himself off the ground, strong wings catching the air and carrying him listlessly forwards as he said meditatively: "I thought all this hero stuff was supposed to be a lot cooler than this, though, you know? I thought… bad guys were bad guys, good guys were good guys… then again, I guess… that was pretty dumb to think all things considered, huh?"

Rainbow fell quiet, looking almost embarrassedly at Luna, but she only smiled a little as she gazed forwards down the path, shrugging a bit and saying quietly: "Nay, Rainbow… 'tis an understandable error. And 'tis what we all begin life thinking… that good is good, bad is bad, failing to know until too late that… all have reasons for what they are. I am only glad that you have learned this lesson, my friend… many, sadly, will never try to understand it."

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash both nodded, and then the unicorn hung her head, murmuring softly: "I… it bothers me a lot, how things went with Discord, you know? And even though I've… moved forwards with Celestia these days, sometimes I still can't help but look back, at the blinders she put on all of us… at the way she deceived us. I understand why she did what she did, I know she meant well for everyone in Equestria, that… but…"

Luna only nodded slowly, however, saying quietly: "'Twas not so different, Twilight, when I journeyed with my siblings. Celestia was… righteous… even back then, and it is understandable why she thinks the way she does, why she girds herself in clockworks of right and wrong, why she chose for so long to see only in black and white. It does not make it correct, nor as holy as she used to perceive herself to be. But 'tis understandable: it is far easier to smite an enemy thou can call evil than it is to recognize that in another time, another place… thou might have been friends."

"Ugh, complicated stuff sucks." Rainbow muttered, flipping over in midair and putting his hooves behind his messy mane as he grimaced a little, continuing to trail lazily through the air beside them. "I thought things would be a lot less complicated after… well, you know. And it isn't like they're not… going to bed and waking up in the morning in the right body, just, god, does that ever help me a lot. But I guess at some point I was forced to realize that it wasn't me that was broken… I was in the wrong skin, but… I wasn't broken. It's this whole world sometimes that seems like… it's broken."

He stopped, then smiled a little as he flipped over, looking curiously down at Luna and asking finally: "Might seem weird, but… you ever turn yourself into a guy? Just curious, that's all, Luna… you got these weird powers and I gotta wonder how much you actually put them to use and all."

Luna laughed at this, grinning a little up at Rainbow Dash. "Well, Rainbow Dash, while I am most certainly a female, and thou art most certainly a male… I have taken shapes fair and foul of the sort thou couldst not imagine to achieve my goals when it was necessary. My ability to polymorph always vastly-frustrated ordered, ever-boring Celestia, but 'twas a grand source of entertainment for myself and mine brother in the old days… 'twas the closest thing we had to 'fun,' as thou speaks of it now."

Rainbow laughed at this, and Twilight rolled her eyes despite her smile as Scrivener continued onwards with an amused look at Luna, sensing more than anything else some of the memories that rose to the surface of their linked minds with her reminiscing… and then the violet unicorn said mildly: "But, as both you and Celestia have told me, Luna, magic is-"

"Oh, be not boring, Twilight Sparkle, all adults tell foals not to play with matches. 'Tis only an exercise in safety while they retain their innocence, and so that the magic of great and glorious bonfires is not lost upon them when they become adults." Luna scoffed, and Twilight glared at her pointedly as Rainbow only grinned wider. "Oh, as if thou hast never abused magic thyself for thine own merriment.

"But yes, yes, it is not as if I am willy-nilly throwing fireballs into every tree I cross, simply because I can." Luna tilted her head up imperiously, flapping her wings once. "'Tis nothing wrong with a little fun every so oft, that is all. Magic is a gift… 'twould be rude to the gods themselves to not make use of their gift in play and jest as well as during moments of seriousness, that is all."

"That's exactly how I feel." Rainbow nodded fervently, and then he landed with a smile as they reached the ranch house, glancing up at this and calling easily: "Hey, Apple-butt, the others are here!"

A window opened, and a red, freckled equine with messy hay-colored locks stuck his head out, making the others stare for a moment before Rainbow said flatly: "You are not the Apple-butt I was talking about. Where's AJ hiding? She's not supposed to be working today, we've got that training session, Big Macintosh."

"Yup." Big Mac replied mildly, green eyes surveying them thoughtfully, and then he nodded politely to Luna before leaning back in and closing the window. Rainbow Dash rolled his eyes, pacing his hooves impatiently against the ground before the door opened, and the enormous equine slowly made his way out, a heavy oak brace around his neck with a thick, dragon-leather collar beneath this to prevent chafing. It was something Big Mac almost never took off, a heirloom from their lost parents. "You know my little sister. She's probably out inspecting the fields."

"Great." Rainbow muttered, and then he shook his head quickly before glancing awkwardly at the others as Big Mac sauntered unhurriedly towards them, his short tail flicking as he smiled kindly at the others. "Well… we might as well head out and try and find her, then. Hey, by the way, you guys, when are you going to start ranking us and all that? I mean, being a knight is cool enough, but I think it would just plain rock if I could be… I dunno… Knight-Commander? Knight-Captain? Which one of those is better?"

"First thou must prove thy mettle, Rainbow Dash, then we shall discuss rank." Luna said amusedly, glancing over at him with a slight smile. "But I do appreciate thy eagerness."

Rainbow grunted with a nod after a moment, looking musing as the group turned and began to stride towards the field. "Well, okay, but still, guys. I think I'd make the best boss-knight ever. Seriously, you already gave me that armor and everything."

"Which I have not seen upon thee once, Rainbow Dash, which I have taken as a personal insult. Does thou not enjoy the armor I have made for thee?" Luna gave him a half-playful, half-hurt look, and Rainbow grinned awkwardly, shrugging lamely after a moment. "'Tis what thou requested, is it not?"

"But it's like. It's like. Too cool! You styled it after my Wonderbolts uniform and everything, I can't like. Get that all covered in muck and battle-damage, then it wouldn't be so shiny." Rainbow said reasonably, and he tossed himself into the air, absently beginning to flit along above their heads as he added meditatively: "Besides, it's already not fair to everyone that I'm like. The best athlete in Ponyville, fighting beside you all. I'd hate to really rub in their faces how awesome I am by wearing that kickass armor to just these training sessions and stuff."

"To the former, armor is meant to be worn, not left to rot. To the latter, however, thou may have a point. As it is, thine insufferable attitude gets thee beaten up every few days in training anyway… to wear armor may protect from some blows, but will encourage others to hit thee harder." Luna said thoughtfully, and Rainbow Dash blew a loud raspberry at her before he squawked as his tongue glowed blue, yanking comically out of his muzzle as Luna's horn gave a faint spark as she grinned widely. "Careful, Rainbow Dash. Thou aren't quite so far out of my reach as thou appears to think thou art."

Then she released him, and the male huffed and wheezed as he yanked his head back, rubbing at his own muzzle moodily as Big Mac chuckled and Twilight smiled amusedly, saying finally: "You know, at least I… oh, hey, there they are! Applejack!"

Rainbow waved as he sailed easily ahead through the air towards where Applejack was standing with a group of five other ponies, wearing a golden vest with the symbol of the sun over the breast and her hat tight over her blonde locks. She smiled towards the others as they approached, and the other ponies behind her immediately awkwardly leapt to their hooves to fall into a line. "Well, there y'all are! And Dashie, I swear to Horses of Heaven, if I catch you mouthin' off to them minotaur boys one more time I'm gonna smack you right upside your handsome head. They're good workers."

Dash, however, seemed to miss the greater point of this speech as he glided easily just a few inches above the ground, grinning at the others as he said in a pleased voice: "See? I'm handsome."

With that, Applejack sighed, then she looked down and lightly slapped an apple core off the ground to fly in a short arc and bounce off Rainbow's face, making him wince back and drop heavily from the air on his rear with a thump. "Oh, shut up, you. I swear, Rainbow, the only reason you float 'round so easy is because you're so full of hot air. Luna, Twilight, Scrivy, real nice to see you three out here, though… it's quite an honor to have y'all train us when I know there's lots else that you could be doin' with your time. Don't worry, I'll keep Rainbow in line."

"Well, thanks." Rainbow Dash muttered, but he picked himself up and slouched over to join the line as Applejack walked forwards with a smile, standing beside him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which perked the male up visibly. Then she nodded to Big Mac as he stood on her other side, and the line of eight ponies straightened, even Rainbow managing not to fidget as they stood before the three.

Luna smiled slightly, stepping forwards as Twilight and Scrivener Blooms lingered back, the winged unicorn surveying the assembled: three Pegasi, two unicorns, the rest earth ponies… and she nodded after a moment, saying quietly: "The honor is mine, for 'tis a privilege to train those dedicated to our united cause. Not that I shall be any kinder for it, but know that at least I shall strive to avoid serious injury to thee and thine."

This only got a few awkward chuckles, considering that Luna had a bad habit of pushing ponies to their breaking point during the group training sessions. She expected to get the very best out of everypony she came across, because she gave nothing less herself: sometimes she just needed a reminder that these were ponies who had grown up in times of peace and harmony, and that they were volunteers, not soldiers.

Scrivener knew that even he probably wouldn't be able to reason Luna out of pummeling the Starlit Knights into better shape if the urge so took her, however: she had already developed an attachment to them even without knowing or recognizing all their faces, and among them were friends, and those whom she considered 'family;' to her, giving them any less than the hardest training she could dredge up would be insulting. To Luna, to love something often meant to put it through misery, even if she had the best intentions at heart.

Then again, considering the security forces in town, the minotaurs, and Sol Seraph, Scrivener was beginning to understand how deeply Luna cared despite how willing – and gleeful – she could be in tormenting those she trained. Luna was always there to catch them when they fell if she wasn't throwing them to the ground herself, always offering advice and encouragement when she wasn't insulting them, and no matter what the situation, always had a purpose behind everything she did. She taught them discipline, and force-fed them strength so that in the future, when the real battles came, they would stand a better chance of avoiding death.

Not that she hadn't modified her approach a little over the months… and Luna smiled a little, looking slowly back and forth over those assembled before she said quietly: "'Twill not be a fun day for thee. We begin, as always, with the ritual run. Rainbow Dash, take to the air even once and I swear I shall steal away thy wings for a week."

Rainbow winced at this, clenching his wings tight against his sides in impulse, since by now he was very well aware Luna could do this or worse to him, and wouldn't hesitate to do so. He cleared his throat, carefully dropping his body forwards a little, and then Luna smiled slightly before she flicked her eyes over the group and said easily: "We take the long running route around Sweet Apple Acres. I shall set the maximum, Twilight and Scrivener shall bring up the rear. Fall behind, and thou shalt be singled out as a testing dummy for the day. Now, follow!"

With that, Luna turned down the path at the edge of the field, and the eight ponies winced and followed her immediately as Twilight and Scrivener both leaned forwards and fell into a brisk pace, keeping a distance of ten or so meters between themselves and Luna, in which the eight ponies charged along in a double-line formation, no one exactly eager to be the 'volunteer' for Luna's demonstrations of hoof-to-hoof combat or target practice.

In the past, Twilight – and probably Scrivener too – would have both flopped over by the ten minute mark. But Twilight Sparkle now had years of training under Luna under her saddle, and Scrivener Blooms both Luna's shared vitality as well as the rigorous, countless hours she had spent teaching him her ways. Now, they were able to keep the fast pace with ease, smiling at each other, bodies flexing and moving with grace before Twilight looked ahead and said quietly: "This is strange, Scrivy. I say… thirty minutes, we'll be running for. And I know by the end of it, I'll be a little tired, I'll be a little sore… but I never could have done this before. I look back at who I used to be, a filly from Canterlot, talented in magic, thinking that just because my cutie mark said that was my special skill, I didn't need to ever train in anything else, I didn't have any other destiny…"

"And now here we are, the poet and the apprentice, side-by-side, following in the hoof-prints of the exiled Princess of the Night… my wife. Our wife." Scrivy winked teasingly towards Twilight, and she laughed and checked him playfully, making him stumble a little before he firmly bumped back against her. "Well, that's what Luna always says."

"Luna is possessive. I'm almost afraid of what she'd do if I ever told her I had feelings for someone." She smiled slightly at this, glancing up towards the sky and adding meditatively: "It's really weird, but… I don't think I'd change it. Luna's a wonderful teacher. A wonderful pony. You're lucky, Scrivy… I'm jealous. I'm jealous of you both."

She glanced awkwardly towards him, but Scrivener only blushed a little as he glanced ahead, clearing his throat and flicking his head to the side to get his messy mane out of his eyes and hide the tinge in his cheeks, and they ran on, silent except for the sounds of their hooves beating the ground and the occasion harder rasp of breath from the ponies ahead.

It took twenty-seven minutes to finish the fast run around Sweet Apple Acres, during which Luna cheerfully detoured through muck, over fallen logs, and a field where the vegetation had become warped and filled with brambles and other nasty things under-hoof. When they finished, Scrivener and Twilight were glad to sit, while several of the other ponies flopped down on the ground, wheezing painfully as Luna strode back and forth amidst their ranks, smiling to herself before she announced: "Partner up! Scrivener, Twilight, thou shall also participate in this, both of thee are still sloppy fools."

Scrivy snorted in amusement at this as he rolled his shoulders easily, and Twilight gave him a slight smile as they automatically spread out through the field, everyone here familiar by now with what Luna wanted. Applejack grinned across at a unicorn as Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth and tested his hooves against the ground, facing towards Big Mac with a growl as the large red equine only looked calmly back, unfettered. This was Luna's favorite part, where she would have them practice takedowns on one another between rough, short bouts of three-round sparring. Luna swore up and down it was good training, but by now Scrivy was all too well aware she also simply enjoyed watching them beat on each other.

As always, Luna started with the basics: where to attack, how to use momentum, how to keep balance even while swinging both hooves. They were lessons she was slowly grinding into everyone's instincts, and Scrivener could appreciate why she was doing it by now, as he sat side-by-side with Twilight Sparkle, their flanks almost touching before she leaned over and murmured into his ear: "Does she mean to show off or is she just rambling again?"

Scrivener looked thoughtfully at Luna as she continued to talk, now veering a little off tangent as she leaned back, swinging a hoof at the air… and then the winged unicorn twitched before glaring over at Scrivy, but he only gave her an innocent look, and Luna huffed a bit. "Very well, if thou thinks I am so boring, let us move to the quick. My ponies, we begin with direct attack exercises. Twilight, please demonstrate on Scrivener Blooms a sweep and drop."

"Oh I hate you." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna only grinned cheerfully in return before the male straightened and set himself as Twilight stood up and walked in front of him, beginning to open his mouth-

Twilight lunged suddenly sideways as she swept a foreleg out, striking Scrivener just below shin level and knocking his legs out from beneath him with a wince, flailing at the air as he automatically tucked his head slightly, knowing what was coming next: and a moment later, Twilight's hooves descended on his skull, thankfully moving with controlled firmness and shoving him painfully but not cruelly into the ground, pinning him by the head against the field as he wheezed, then glanced up as Luna ordered: "Scrivener Blooms, lunge response!"

Letting himself move on instinct, Scrivy shoved against the ground with all four limbs, lunging forwards beneath Twilight and making her scramble for balance as her hooves slipped free: a moment later, Scrivener Blooms threw himself off the ground, hitting her with his shoulder in the middle of her chest and knocking her backwards before he seized her around the body and tackled her firmly down onto her back, pinning her with a loud wheeze as she flailed a little at the air. "Excellent, daydreamer! Obviously this will not work in every situation, but most ponies will fail to apply necessary pressure when they think they have won. There is always a way to steal the victory from thine opponent. Begin practice, and remember to use thine enemy's weight and strength against them, I shall come around and instruct all thee individually as we move towards the combat phase."

Scrivy could sense Luna's grin as Scrivener released the pin… then wheezed when Twilight booted him backwards with her hind hooves, glowering at him and rubbing at her chest slowly. "You're as bad as she is. I think you almost crushed my ribs."

"Well, you know Luna. Vengeful creature she is and all." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced as Twilight's horn began to glow lightly before she lunged forwards, swinging at him and making him wince as he skittered backwards, then slipped sideways to avoid a thrust. "Hey!"

"We're supposed to be training, Scrivener, and I know you can take a beating. Besides, Luna's always telling me to practice my horn foiling." Twilight muttered, swinging her horn back and forth in a pattern that was slightly-erratic, making the male wince as he ducked the first attack, then leapt back again to avoid the second. "Oh, what, you only beat up mares when Luna tells you to?"

"You see, this is what I hate about you, Twilight Sparkle. I beat you up, you complain. I don't beat you up, you complain." Scrivener grumbled, and when the unicorn lunged, he quickly leapt forwards and seized her in a headlock, making her gag in surprise as the glow around her horn spluttered out for a moment… but then her hooves swept out, kicking his other foreleg out from beneath him before seizing his chest, using his weight and lack of balance to her advantage to flip him firmly down onto his back with a loud thud and a yelp from the male.

Twilight breathed hard in and out, grinning to herself, pinning him down by the chest… and then Scrivener half-rolled backwards and threw one of his rear hooves into her shoulder, knocking her staggering with a curse before he rolled over as she glared at him and he glowered back, saying flatly: "I could have hit you in the face. Then we'd all be laughing. Except for you. Because your face would be broken."

The unicorn glowered at him, then she charged forwards as her horn glowed, and Scrivy winced as he scrambled to his hooves before they both leapt towards one-another, crashing into each other in midair as Twilight attempted to whack him with her horn, but he ducked before headbutting her firmly, making her wince as their faces almost mashed together to prevent her from using her horn, hooves shoving against one another before Scrivener finally managed to shove her backwards, and she skidded through the grasses as he dropped to a ready position, panting a little… then both of them glared at Luna as she giggled and sat back on her haunches, saying cheerfully: "'Tis like watching foals at play!"

The training continued for more than an hour, Luna making them practice different techniques on one another, trading partners here and there, and obviously taking some amusement now and then in the difficulties various ponies were having: for one, Rainbow Dash simply couldn't topple Big Mac, and the giant of a pony was able to easily pin the other male with only one hoof, making him grumble in frustration and embarrassment.

By the end of it, Luna had obviously gotten both her enjoyment and her evaluations of them done, looking over them thoughtfully as Scrivener sat beside her, grumbling a little as Twilight embarrassedly healed a few cuts she had made over his frame with her slightly-overzealous sparring. Only one was bad enough that Luna had actually felt it herself, however, and if anything, the winged unicorn was pleased by the fact that Twilight was learning so much, so fast, and both she and Scrivener were taking their training seriously.

Slowly, Luna surveyed them, smiling, but her eyes sharper now: some of the ponies were in a more battered state than the others, and from the training that had seemed more like play at some points, she had been able to assess a surprising amount of information. Scrivener Blooms glanced at her curiously as she hesitated, and then her eyes looked in his direction, sharing thoughts, emotions, in a flurry with him… and he smiled a little and only nodded slowly in return, which visibly relieved the winged unicorn a little. "Very well, then.

"There is still much to be done, and we have less than a week. But when time is in short supply and the demands are highest, that is when we often find ourselves striving hardest to reach not only our potential, but to surpass our limitations." Luna said clearly, gazing over the ponies and nodding slowly. "Know that I shall push all of thee hard forwards. Know that I shall make thee miserable. But know also that I have great expectations, and there is no greater compliment I can pay to any of thee. I would not push so hard, nor expect so much, if I did not believe all of thee to be capable of great things, and a great destiny.

"Aye, we live in a village occupied by criminals, in a country occupied now by darkness. But there is hope, for every pony in Equestria, as long as we are willing to fight, willing to stand up for ourselves." Luna stepped forwards, nodding firmly, her eyes almost glowing as she stood tall and proud before them. "Together, we shall show all those who would harm or wrong us that we, the ponies of Equestria, do not fear them, will not bend before them, will not break beneath the heat of battle or weight of machination. All of thee, and others like thee, are the Starlit Knights!"

There were cheers in response to this as Luna smiled warmly over the gathered ponies, and Scrivy and Twilight both smiled to the winged unicorn as she said clearly: "Dismissed, for now! Lick thy wounds and heal thy pride, 'tis only the beginning and I promise to do worse to thee in a day's time!"

This dampened the cheers a bit, Rainbow grumbling as he dropped out of the air, then rubbed awkwardly at his chest, saying flatly: "You really know how to keep a party going, don't you?"

"And here I thought thou enjoyed a challenge, Rainbow Dash." Luna said amusedly, and Rainbow huffed a bit under his breath before the winged unicorn turned around, smiling from Scrivy to Twilight. "Come, friends. Let us return to the library… I wish to share further instruction with thee both."

The two nodded, but Scrivener paused and looked up as Applejack approached, Luna glancing over her shoulder curiously after a moment as the earth pony said hesitantly: "Can you spare just a moment, Luna? I got a question for you, if you don't mind…"

Luna nodded, turning around as Big Mac calmly gestured to the other ponies, beginning to lead them away as Rainbow hovered towards his wife, then settled down and awkwardly smiled, calming as he stood side-by-side with Applejack. For a moment, Luna gazed at the two, then she smiled a little as Scrivener stepped up on one side of her and Twilight on the other, saying softly: "Of course, fair Applejack. 'Tis a pleasure to speak to thee, always… in what manner may I be of assistance?"

Applejack nodded respectfully, then she asked awkwardly: "It's just that… I been out here in the fields lately, and Sweet Apple Acres really used to have… the best dang crops in all of Equestria, everypony knew that. But this corruption, you call it, that leeches into the trees… more of my work these days ain't apple-bucking, it's cutting down rotting wood in the orchard that used to be like family, always there, always dependable, always giving me food when I needed it. Is this sourness… can we stop it?"

"The world is reverting, Applejack, I shall not lie to thee." Luna said softly, gazing from one to the other as Rainbow Dash and Applejack quietly linked hooves. "There is much joy to be found still, and thy crops are still lush and bountiful, compare them not to the crops thou saw in the heights of peaceful times, but be thankful and remember instead that thou art still growing enough to feed entire families and provide for the needs and desires of many ponies. Nay, I sadly do not believe thou shalt see endless orchards filled with harvests untouched by pestilence, plague, or disease in the near future… but our actions in these days can help set a course for a future where perhaps there is once more a harmony that will drive back the poisons that lurk in the bitter soil.

"But at the same time…" Luna paused, turning towards an old apple tree tree and striding slowly towards it, reaching her hoof up and pressing it gently to the withered bark… and her horn glowed faintly, the bark turning black, the tree's branches curling as the leaves shivered and changed color, becoming tawny and crimson and brown as the heavy fruits turned scarlet… then withered and rotted to browns, grays and blacks as they quietly began to fall away. "Thou may not understand it now, but this is fortune, as well. Glorious bounty and growth may seem like benevolence, but it can become affliction. It can make us placid, and greedy, and arrogant, and ungrateful… and make us forget that it is from shadow and death that life can take firmest root."

With a flick of her hoof, her horn glowed brightly, and the rotten tree creaked loudly as cracks radiated down the bark, Applejack visibly flinching at the sound and sight before the rotted-out, now-ancient tree collapsed into broken pieces of wood and ash that fell behind Luna as she turned around with a smile… and the other ponies stared as the dust settled and the wood all-but-melted into the ground, leaving a lush, rich mulch and soil in which flowers already had begun to bloom, and a strange sapling had begun to grow, the leaves scarlet, blue fruit already hanging from several of the small branches. It shuddered and twitched as it grew slowly upwards for a few moments, roots visibly curling down through the soil and the tree lurching upwards until the branches had thickened into prouder limbs and its thin but solid body leaned over them. Apple-like fruits had grown over it, in various hues of blue… and Luna smiled slightly over her shoulder, saying quietly: "Given the air to breathe, the chance to grow, the strangest of things will take root in darkness, fair Applejack. Just as Equestria is changing, evolving, to combat the threats inside her, so shall nature itself, when given the chance. Thou does not need order, nor Celestia, nor control over weather and wilds to grow rich crops, thou only needs to persevere… and remember to sometimes prune the healthy, and that not all strange plants are weeds."

"What… what'd you do to my apple tree?" Applejack stared at it, looking apprehensively at the blue fruits, and Luna threw her head back and laughed. "Hey, what am I supposed to do with this weird-looking thing?"

"'Tis a tree, Applejack, it does not require thee to take great pains over it." Luna smiled slightly over her shoulder, shaking her head a bit and saying kindly: "My friends, thou will be surprised if for once, thou allows nature to take her course as she will. Trust in her, and in the changes she will bring now that she is freed from Celestia's shackles. She will ask for help if she needs it, worry not."

And with that, Luna turned and headed down the path, leaving Applejack looking confused as Scrivener and Twilight fell into step beside her, the male smiling a little as Twilight looked at her thoughtfully, until finally Luna glanced up… and the unicorn asked quietly: "That tree. That was…"

"'Twas a gift, and a lesson." Luna said pompously, and when Twilight only continued to look at her, the winged unicorn rolled her eyes, saying dryly: "Oh come now, does thou truly expect me to give a straightforward answer all the time? Thou can be so boring. And stuffy. Like Celestia. Like Canterlot."

Twilight took a slow breath, looking up to the sky as if for patience, and Scrivener threw his head back and laughed before he wheezed when Luna grinned and smacked him firmly, adding playfully: "Oh, hush, press not her patience further, 'tis my job! Besides, thou art nothing but a great cheater, Scrivener Blooms, since thou peeks constantly inside my mind and enjoys using all my knowledge to thy unfair advantage."

"Hey, I can do like. Some things on my own." Scrivy retorted after a moment, and Luna snorted in amusement before the male smiled a little as he glanced ahead, adding quietly: "Besides, Luna, like you once said yourself… you were surprised to find out how much we really do think alike. Admittedly, you could have been a little more subtle than… killing a tree and replacing it with one of your own, but…"

"Oh shush, poet." Luna nudged him firmly with her muzzle, then she glanced towards Twilight as the unicorn gave her a curious look, rolling her eyes. "And thou, thou does not trust me to help, only thinks that I am showing off? 'Tis painful, Twilight. It pains me deep."

Twilight began to open her mouth to argue… but then she fell silent as she stopped and looked ahead instead, and Luna and Scrivener both frowned, halting and following the female's gaze as they looked forwards… and frowned darkly at the sight of the immense black carriage sitting silently in front of the barn, Sol Seraph standing beside this and smoking a cigarette as she smiled coldly towards them and clearly waited for the three to approach, her unicorn secretary apprehensively fluttering around her with his clipboard.

For a moment, they stood silently, surveying each other… and then Twilight looked towards Luna, asking quietly: "Should I go and get Applejack or Big Mac? This is their home, after all…"

"And yet the beast is clearly here for some other purpose. Nay, let us speak to her, see what the creature wishes to talk of… there is no need to upset other ponies unless absolutely necessary with the presence of this monster." Luna said quietly, frowning a bit as she strode slowly forwards, and Scrivener and Twilight both nodded nervously as they fell into step beside her, none of them wanting to admit to the apprehension that was worming itself through their veins as they approached the malicious, calculating Pegasus.


	6. The Nature Of The Predator

Chapter Six: The Nature Of The Predator

~BlackRoseRaven

"Madness!" Luna fumed, storming back and forth around the den of their cottage as Scrivener calmly wrote at his desk, the winged unicorn gritting her teeth before she pawed violently at a cushion, then mashed her head down against it with a yell of frustration before leaping up to all fours, mane sizzling around her. "The Pegasus is mad, Scrivener Blooms! 'Tis madness! Madness!"

"Yes, I got that the first time." Scrivy said tiredly, and then he winced when a pillow flew across the room and smacked into his head, grumbling a bit before he finally dropped his quill and turned towards her as she gave him a frustrated look. "You're the one saying we had to be patient."

"Nay, Nightmare Moon said patience, and continues to plead for it. I plead to beat her as I have not beaten anything before." Luna retorted, then she beat a violent tattoo against the floor with her front hooves, making Scrivy wince a little as she left cracks and gashes in the hardwood. "The creature mocks us, Scrivener Blooms!"

Scrivy strode towards her and quietly hugged her, and immediately Luna seemed almost to deflate, her mane sparking before it flowed forwards and almost wrapped around him as she dropped her face against his neck, pushing herself against him as she murmured quietly: "She has more planned than I had expected, daydreamer. She is indeed a hunter, a predator. And I fear what she may yet do."

Sol Seraph had indeed been waiting for them, not looking for Applejack or Rainbow Dash. She had wanted to pass along several statutes that were being implemented as a 'kindness' on her part, but it had been obvious what she had been attempting to do: provoke them into a heated response, possibly even a confrontation.

Essentially, Sol Seraph had used connections and coercions to further empower her status in Ponyville: Mayor Mare had signed several legal documents that authorized her security staff to take 'all necessary precautions and actions to ensure the safety of Ponyville,' as well as authorized new laws that were now in full effect. Not that the mayor was entirely to blame… the papers had been further backed by a variety of upstanding members of the Royal Court, and while Celestia was likely to overturn the ruling, the nobles and politicians of Canterlot were likely doing everything in their power to keep the Princess occupied in other matters for the moment.

Sol Seraph was already making use of her likely-short window of time where she held most of Ponyville at her mercy: she had ordered that to ensure the safety of Ponyville, all non-residents had to register at the 'Visitor's Office' now installed in city hall and undergo a screening process, then wear clear identifiers while they were in city limits. She had also installed a curfew at sunset, after which the law would permit her security forces to deal with any 'dissidents' with 'all required strength,' up to and including lethal force.

She had also calmly announced that no other military or security service would be permitted inside Ponyville, and ordered the so-called 'Starlit Knights' to disband: Twilight had pointed out that she couldn't give such a command as it went against the order of Princess Celestia herself, and Sol Seraph had only taken a drag on her cigarette, and said in her awful, cold voice: "Celestia is not here. I am. For now, Ponyville belongs to me. Speak to me again in that tone, and you'll earn yourself a time-out in an isolation booth. I do not discuss privilege with unicorns who sell their bodies and souls for power."

That had almost made Luna snap, as Twilight had only stared in horror… but thankfully, Luna had held off, and Sol Seraph had surveyed them with silence before simply leaving. It had left another question, though, which was why she didn't simply have them all arrested: more and more, Scrivener was wondering if the Pegasus wasn't simply insane.

"Nay, Scrivy, she is a predator… a hunter." Luna muttered, pressing closer against him for a moment before she sighed and pulled back, instead turning to flop down on the bedding and moodily look over towards Sammy, as the skeletal pseudodragon chirped quietly from a cushion at her. "The creature knows her game well… she is cornering us, bit-by-bit. Yet still, she avoids moving directly against us… this time, attacking through the guise of politics and law. Law we have already sent letters to my sister about, laws that Celestia will undoubtedly revoke, even if I am sure it will take a surprising amount of time for Sol Seraph to receive these demands to remit her power over Ponyville, and she will likely drag the process out over the course of weeks if she is permitted to stay that long inside the village."

Luna halted, then shook her head slowly as Scrivy laid down beside her, the two pressing quietly together as the winged unicorn turned her head towards the blue flames that quietly burned in the fireplace, gazing at them musingly. "Nay, this is a distraction. A smokescreen, and I begin to think that even if she has a vested interest in us, there is something else she is after, too. Somepony or something else she wishes to acquire, and I dare not guess at her true purpose, confused as it is, but her aims seem to be to separate us all from one-another, to draw us into attacking her, confronting her. I sense hidden agendas and ulterior motives beneath the roving waters… and perhaps even a torn loyalty. For sickening as it is, Sol Seraph does seem to wish to protect Ponyville from incursions… but her ideas of 'protection' and 'good' are more terrifying than Celestia's ideas of 'justified force.'"

Scrivener grimaced a little at this, nodding slowly as the two pressed together… and then Luna sighed and slumped a little, moodily pawing at the floor with one hoof and muttering: "And poor Fluttershy. Afraid to go anywhere in Ponyville without the cover of friends and allies… she is caught in a desperate and dire situation I wish dearly I could do something, anything, to remedy for her. I cannot imagine what it has been like for the poor child…"

She quieted, shaking her head slowly, then she grimaced a bit and turned towards Scrivener, leaning forwards and burying her face against the side of his neck quietly. "I know. I know, my beloved, we must continue to show what patience and mettle we can, and wait for the serpent to corner itself into a position where it cannot strike at us. Twilight Sparkle has advised me that she will keep in contact, and visit if time and responsibility allow. This, at least, I am very glad for… but Horses of Heaven, Scrivener Blooms… I do not enjoy this."

"But Spike and Twilight are working their way through the documents and statutes that Sol Seraph has put together. So we can at least know what exactly we'll be dealing with… remember what Twilight was saying? She was worried there's emergency provisions hidden in the laws, something that will allow Sol Seraph to call in more security forces or further lock down Ponyville, maybe even go against Equestria's First Laws." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna nodded grouchily against him, grumbling a little under her breath. "Like you said, though, one thing at a time. We'll figure out a way to deal with Sol Seraph, one way or another. We just need to be patient."

Luna mumbled something, then she pushed herself away and half-clambered to her hooves… then apparently found this too tiring, instead flopping down against the male and almost knocking him sprawling as she dropped her neck over his, mumbling: "Scrivener Blooms, I command thee to make everything better."

Scrivy smiled despite himself, laying down and crossing his front legs beneath his head as he asked mildly: "Have you ever read anything I've ever written? I never make anything better. I just make everything worse. That's my thing."

"Aye, thy poetry could use a little more comedy that doesn't involve ponies being set aflame or rent asunder, funny as that may be when I am in the proper mood for it." Luna replied drolly, and then she shook her head with a smile of her own before she slipped closer towards him, wrapping a forelimb around his shoulders and half-pulling herself on top of the male as she murmured softly into his ear: "But that is fine, Scrivener Blooms, for thou understands the bizarre truth that sometimes nothing must work out for everything to be okay."

Scrivy smiled a little bit as he rested down against the bedding, Luna laying quietly with him… and they remained like this for quite a while, until Sammy slowly walked over to them, sat calmly on his haunches, and then spat a letter out into Luna's face, making her topple off Scrivener, then leap to her hooves with a yell and childishly chase the pseudodragon around the cottage as Scrivy calmly unrolled the parchment and read it over.

It was a long letter from Celestia, detailing information she'd found out 'interrogating' Bucephalus – "Does thou remember how I said sometimes 'twas funny to think of ponies being aflame? This letter suggests sister agrees and indulged in that particular sport of comedy." Luna noted while trying to yank Sammy out from under their bedding – and retrieving financial records, that Sol Seraph was definitely here in part because of the imprisoned ex-general's apparently long-laid plans to 'help restore Equestria to a state of peace and harmony.' Bucephalus was convinced that Celestia simply didn't have the 'moral fiber' to hunt down her own sister or face off against the growing darkness throughout Equestria, and determined to do anything it took to protect his own country.

He had made the deals through a proxy and several members of the Royal Court who had been willing to vouch for him, and a legal loophole that permitted him to 'donate legally-obtained finances towards the service of Equestria as an act of charity.' But Celestia had caught wind of another interested party as well, that had possibly used Bucephalus for its own ends. Mostly through instinct, and because of a few strange promissory notes and scraps of letters they had discovered after conducting a short search of the few belongings Bucephalus was allowed in his dank cell.

The letter also mentioned that Celestia had vetoed the statutes of power handed down from the Royal Court to Sol Seraph, and sent letters to Twilight Sparkle, Mayor Mare, HMH Headquarters, and Sol Seraph herself, all outlining new limitations placed on the security force and the corporation. It was a very direct move, unlike Celestia's usual behind-the-scenes gambits, and Luna looked up curiously from where she had cornered Sammy as the male thought about this, the winged unicorn saying slowly: "'Tis strange indeed. 'Tis almost as if she plans to advertise my existence to Equestria… but that would be foolish. She is the ruler that Equestria wants, perhaps even the ruler it needs. Sadly, the position that I must fall in, for the service of Equestria… 'tis the role of villain and trickster, of Nightmare Moon."

She quieted, and Sammy chirped at her as he ran forwards and scrambled quietly up one of her legs, the small, skeletal beast leaping through her mane, making it spark faintly as the starlight and trapped night rippled around it and Luna laughed, then smiled a little when Sammy scurried onto her head and sat primly down, kneading at her glowing locks with his small claws. "Yes, yes, I know. 'Tis not all bad. Thy head is full of thoughts now though, Scrivener Blooms… was sister's letter truly so informative?"

"Celestia seems a little infuriated, to be honest, Luna… I can see it in her word choice, among other things." Scrivy replied with a bit of a smile, glancing back down at the long roll of parchment. "I don't think she suspected the Royal Courts to be so eager to go behind her back like this, and I don't think she anticipated Sol Seraph to be such a… a threat. You know that despite everything, she does love you. She's almost as protective of you as you are of everypony else."

Luna grumbled a little at this, walking over towards him as Sammy chirped quietly from his place on top of her head, and then she nodded firmly, saying flatly: "Precisely! Listen to little Samael, there is wisdom in his squeaking. Did thou not understand what he said?"

"Please don't put words in my pseudodragon's mouth, Luna." Scrivener sighed a little, rubbing at his face for a moment before Luna huffed and reached a hoof up to shove against his features, making him wince back a bit. "Stop that."

She grumbled a bit, but relented after another moment of childishly pushing at his face, saying in a quieter voice: "It may be so, Scrivener Blooms, and I do care dearly for my sister. But both of us are aware that… Equestria must come first, and they would not handle the truth of what happened… of how even the mighty Princess of the Sun can make such awful errs… with the grace and dignity that we have. And we handled Celestia's mistakes with very little grace and even less dignity, my beloved daydreamer."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, nodding slowly as he looked back down at the parchment before he rolled it quickly closed, and he tossed this onto his desk after another moment, saying quietly: "Anyway. While I don't doubt that it means Sol Seraph will still find some loophole or another to wiggle through and keep her current crackdown on Ponyville in place, I doubt she'll press her luck any further than this."

"Does thou truly think the curfew will stay in effect?" Luna asked curiously, and when Scrivener nodded after a moment, she frowned a bit and lowered her head forwards slightly even as the small pseudodragon grasped at her horn and nibbled quietly at her starlit locks. "Truly, the laws of Equestria are as convoluted, complicated, and obsessive as my sister always was… 'tis sad that now, in attempting to prepare for every given situation, she has only created more bridges upon which criminals and vandals may dance. The old ways and the old days may have been harsh and heavy… but 'twas much less chance of being sent to jail for bashing a brigand in those times than these."

She sighed, then grumbled and looked up at the ceiling as the skeletal pseudodragon finally scurried off her head and jumped to the floor, the winged unicorn flapping her wings once moodily. "Come, Scrivener Blooms. Outside, and into the darkness: let us patrol the Everfree Forest for signs of unwelcome entities and loose our frustrations upon them."

Scrivy smiled a little despite himself at her, and then he nodded and fell into step behind Luna. She flicked the door open with a grumble, but hesitated for a moment on the outer deck, even as Scrivener Blooms joined her with Sammy riding placidly on the male's back, the winged unicorn gazing quietly out over the lawn and saying softly: "I remember once, we had a strange visitor here. A visitor I thought very little of for a very long time. A visitor I am sad will never visit this abode again."

"I know, Luna. It's strange, but I miss her too." He smiled a little over at her as the door shut quietly behind them, then he glanced ahead as he walked out onto the lawn and headed towards the small bridge leading over the creek, saying quietly: "I guess Trixie really wasn't lying when she said she grew on ponies."

"Aye, perhaps she did not… even if she did undoubtedly tell many tall tales." Luna smiled a little all the same, however, catching quickly up to stride side-by-side with Scrivener as she added quietly: "'Twas not the smartest unicorn, 'twas not the greatest and most powerful, as she liked to claim, 'twas certainly no great detective. But she was brave, especially in the end. The Velites still roam, but I am sure Trixie walks alongside my brother in the Vale of Valhalla… and oh, how they would enjoy one another's company!"

She threw her head back and laughed, fearless in the night even as the forest loomed around them, but the stars faintly visible through the canopy of branches above twinkled quietly, as if in response to her laughter… and she shook her head slowly as Scrivener gave her a curious look. "Oh, come now, I have told thee often of Sleipnir, thou should well know his character by now. Yes, Sleipnir could find entertainment in everything… 'twas a quality that frustrated Celestia endlessly. She was perhaps the reason I had never truly experienced 'fun' until Ponyville."

Luna fell silent for a few minutes, looking ahead as they strode quietly along the familiar path through the forest: both Luna and Scrivy could see almost as well in even supernatural darkness as they could during the day, and without painful tingling from the sun's harsh light. Then, as if she had never left off the conversation, she said softly: "Sleipnir was not as bright as Celestia… both figuratively and literally… and as thou knows, he was a colossus and boasted some control over the ground, but 'twas not magic, per se. He was like a gigantic earth pony, while Celestia and I are winged unicorns… he was like the earth taught to laugh and fight, and oft he did both at once, but never with malice."

She smiled a little, gazing upwards as she said softly: "That… last, fateful battle… he fought Fenrir with all his heart, and he brought down the mountains with his strength, Scrivener Blooms. And even as the avalanche came down, crushing the great wolf beast and my beloved sibling, he told Celestia and I to take care of one another, and made light of the situation even as Celestia screamed and I could only stare in horror and fear. He was courageous, and tender, and… good with foals. 'Tis funny, the way we identify those important to us in the past as we develop, no? Once I would have told thee what made me proudest of my brother was that he was strong enough to crush an entire army, that magic bounced harmlessly off his body like the wind strikes uselessly against earthen cliff… and now, well. Now what makes me proudest of him is that he was always there to mediate between myself and Celestia… and he would have made a wonderful father."

She smiled again, then both she and Scrivener looked sharply up as something ahead walked quietly into the path… but Sammy only gave a weak whimper, and both the winged unicorn and the earth pony lowered their heads quietly as the glowing white shape strode towards them. It was a spirit of a unicorn, almost intangible as it studied them with sad eyes for a moment, the air around it sparkling with frost as cold white mist rolled up from its glowing frame… then it turned and strode off the path, vanishing into the forest as Luna shook her head slowly. "Wretched, sad thing."

"They're bad omens, right?" Scrivy asked quietly, shivering a little… and it wasn't simply at the awful cold in the air. "And there have been fifteen ghost sightings, just between you and me, in the last month alone. The Pales, as you call them… following in the steps of what killed them, or lingering because of unfinished business. What does it mean?"

"It means something is in the Forest tonight." Luna said quietly, and Scrivener grimaced a bit before Luna suddenly veered off the path, following the trail of cold left behind by the spirit, and Scrivy winced but scrambled after her as Sammy whimpered and clung tightly against the male's back. "Come, this creature did not cross paths with us for no reason. We will discover what it wants us to find."

"Yes, let's chase a ghost through the living forest in the middle of the night while a psychopath with minotaurs runs amok in Ponyville." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna grinned over her shoulder at him, her teeth glinting and making him wince. "I swear you're Pinkamena's long lost sister sometimes."

"Nay, but Celestia is little better, she is merely psychotic in a different sense." Luna muttered, and then her cyan eyes narrowed slightly as she added mentally, the thought whispering through Scrivener's mind as if she'd spoken: _Communicate like this, poet. I do not wish to be caught unawares. _

Scrivy grimaced a little, but he nodded, knowing he didn't have to precisely think back at Luna for her to understand… and the two passed through the Forest making little more sound than a whisper of leaves against body and the occasional rustle of tall grasses, their hooves slowly, easily finding the way… before Luna looked sharply up as there was a loud, hissing scream, followed by a sick thud of breaking bone and flesh.

Then silence… but the forest had fallen still and cold, and Scrivener and Luna slowly, carefully made their way forwards, hearing their matching heartbeat in the terrible quiet, aware of every scrape, every sound, every breath… and then the sound of something being peeled, and a faint glow ahead.

Slowly, they made their way forwards, until they reached a narrow, gently-sloped bank… and there, beneath a glowing, crystalline lantern that was hanging from a tree branch, laid an enormous, dead manticore. Its segmented scorpion's tail was broken, bleeding black bile as well as green poison over the mess of leaves and weeds it rested on, and its hide was speckled with blood, one limb still weakly twitching… but the creature was sadly, obviously dead, from the axe standing like a grisly trophy from its broken skull.

Sol Seraph sat in front of the creature, her suit gone in favor of a tight-fitting blue security vest with black cups over the shoulders, her legs covered by thin metal braces. There was blood splattered over her face, and she was smiling almost tenderly as she carefully laid out a cloth kit in front of herself, filled with various knives and sharp implements… and then, as she took a slow drag back on the cigarette in her muzzle, she murmured quietly: "I know you're there."

Luna and Scrivener remained silent, and Sol Seraph's eyes flicked up, searching slowly around the perimeter of the embankment… but they were far beyond the dull glow of the lantern, beneath the cover of the trees and bushes. There was silence for a moment, and then Sol Seraph seemed almost to look at them even as she picked up a knife, testing the blade against her hoof as she said softly: "The face of a lion… the tail of a scorpion… wings and claws, but they are not without intelligence. But that only makes them all the more dangerous to hunt, and I enjoy a proper challenge.

"The claws are excellent for making arrowheads. The teeth for jewelry, or ground into fine powder and used in primitive medicine: the pelt is very thick, very durable, holds heat well. The poison in the tail induces paralysis and impairs nerve function, it can be refined into anesthetic or concentrated into a potent, lethal agent. And of course, the meat is very good, especially when properly prepared. They are strong, savage predators, and every manticore tastes a little different, reflecting their territory, and their success in life as hunters. Many ponies would pay much for the creature's corpse. Many would pay even more if I sold them only the parts they wanted, without having to deal with the so-called 'disgusting' process of harvesting the necessities from the waste.

"But I am only interested in the hide and the mane and the wings… and perhaps some of the meat, if I have the room to carry it in my pack. I'm alone here, Luna, and I know it's you out there… and probably your husband." Sol Seraph smiled slightly, her eyes flicking back and forth as she rose the knife, the blade glinting dangerously in the dull light. "Are you afraid of me? Why don't you come and kill me, like I know you want to? Or is it because you understand that I am a superior predator, and you are just the scared vulture, hiding in the shadows, waiting for me to be done with my prey so you can scavenge the remains?

"Still, I have more respect for you and your self-control than I do for the other ponies of Equestria… who would ask me to drag this carcass back to them, when it is my kill. When I am the one who has spent countless hours and many years training and becoming a predator from the prey-pony I once was." Sol Seraph halted, looking coldly, calmly down at the knife… and both Luna and Scrivener watched silently, as behind her, the Pale, the ghost of the unicorn, slowly strode towards her back and stared down at her, pityingly, miserably. "I am better than them, I am superior to them. Nature and life are about survival of the fittest, the strongest… and I am the fittest, I am the strongest, and I will not demean myself by caring for the weak. It is the strong that survive, it is the strong that prosper… and even a filthy scavenger like you and your slave-hoof are stronger than those belly-crawling ponies of Ponyville."

She stopped, then suddenly turned… but to her, it was if the Pale didn't exist, the Pegasus leaning forwards into it and through its ephemeral body, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked back and forth, the unicorn ghost only continuing to stand silently. "I know you're there. I can feel it. I know you have questions, Luna, and I have all the answers you desire. But first I want you to prove to me you are strong… I shall even give you a knife. And with our lives in our weapons and our weapons in hoof, we shall plunge one into the other until one of us ceases to live, and then all your questions will be answered, and all my curiosities sated."

Luna shuddered slowly, then she closed her eyes… before Sol Seraph turned suddenly towards them, flicking her wrist and throwing the knife in a hard snap that sent it spinning through the air. It gleamed, and for one impossible moment, Scrivener thought it was flying directly at them as if guided by some evil barbarian god… but a moment later, the knife sank into the trunk of a tree some ten feet away… and yet still far too close for comfort as Sol Seraph said quietly: "There's your knife, Nightmare Moon. Tell me through your actions… will you be my predator? Or are you going to be my prey?"

For a moment, the winged unicorn breathed hard, shivering as she looked from the knife, towards the calmly, silently sitting Pegasus… and then she gritted her teeth and spun around, clenching her eyes shut as she threw herself into the forest and sprinted away, crashing through the trees as Scrivener winced… then recoiled Sol Seraph seemed to look directly at him, grinning coldly as she said softly: "Tell Fluttershy mommy's coming to tuck her in one last time, once she's done with you."

Then Sol Seraph threw her head back and laughed as she stood on her hind hooves and seized the axe, ripping it free from the manticore's skull as she rose it high, the unicorn ghost she couldn't see still standing silently behind her… and Scrivener forced himself to stagger around, turning and sprinting after Luna even as he heard the sick, dull thud of metal biting into dead, still-warm flesh, cursing under his breath as he tore haplessly through the forest.

He found Luna by their old path, skidding to a halt beside her… and she spun around and seized him tightly, hugging him fiercely as he hugged her tightly back, the two shivering together in the forest path, both breathing hard in and out as the forest seemed to whisper and sigh around them before the winged unicorn said weakly: "Scrivener Blooms… I… I…"

But he only embraced her tighter, mumbling as he pushed their bodies together and grimaced over his shoulder: "Luna, believe me. After what I just saw, I don't think I'm going to be able to wander around the Everfree Forest by myself ever again."

Luna muttered in agreement at this, and then she pulled carefully free and grimaced a little, flapping her wings once before she started a quick trot down the path, and Scrivener winced and quickly fell into pace beside her as she said nervously: "Come, then, my daydreamer, let us not dally here. I do not believe the beast will follow us but… let us put distance between ourselves and the creature in any event."

She shook her head quickly as they hurried back towards their home, the winged unicorn grimacing a little as she grumbled: "To think… Nightmare Moon, terrified in her own territory of that… that wolf. More and more I see why the minotaurs must call her by that name… she is evil. She is a monster… but perhaps this also shows our strategy is working. She is growing impatient, and challenged us to a game of death… and Horses of Heaven, to think herself a better fighter than me…"

"Or maybe she had some of those anti-magic crystals or something, and she was just trying to lure you into a trap." Scrivy muttered, and Luna winced a little at this, giving another shudder as the male said quietly: "What terrifies me most is that this creature is so… so smart. And that unicorn… it…"

"I am not surprised to know she is a murderer. I would be far more surprised were the opposite true, in fact…" Luna shook her head quickly again, then she allowed her pace to slow a little, visibly regaining a bit of her calm and smiling a little, a faint blush in her cheeks as she looked towards Scrivener and said quietly: "I have made a fool of myself, Scrivener Blooms. Shown that even I… am fearful of the shadows in the dark at times."

"That was no shadow in the darkness, Luna… and I still keep expecting to turn around and see her behind us with…" The earth pony grimaced after a moment, making a bit of a face as he lowered his head forwards, then he took a slow breath as he glanced up as Sammy whimpered on his back, clinging tightly down against his faintly-glowing white mane. "Oh what are you so scared of? You're already dead."

Sammy squawked as if offended, and then he nipped at the back of the pony's neck, making him wince a bit as Luna muttered: "True, but I fear to think of what Sol Seraph would do with a trophy she could not kill. In fact, I fear much thinking now about Sol Seraph… and I wonder, too, what that unicorn's connection to her was. I know thou felt it too, did thy not? 'Twas not hatred, 'twas not even anger… the Pale looked to her with pity in its eyes and stance."

Scrivener nodded a little, looking down a bit… and then he sighed quietly, muttering as they crossed the small bridge over the creek: "Maybe it was… a friend? Can things like that have friends? Or family?"

"I wish that such creatures did but spawn out of Helheim, but sadly, they all too often seem to be born as any other pony is." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "It is a hard truth… but I believe as some things can be born good… some can be born evil, as well, tainted with darkness. I know that I was tainted with shadows from my conception, however I came into this world… but… I am only glad that inside me there still glimmers a conscience. Or at least a love so deep of those I treasure that it has bred in me the necessity to act with goodwill."

Scrivener smiled a little at this despite himself, glancing towards her, and she laughed a bit at the look he gave her as they approached the cottage before she simply sat on the lawn in front of the deck. The male paused at this, then he followed her gaze, listened to her emotions more than her conscious thoughts as her eyes roved over the comfortable, single-floor cabin of dark wood, and he softened as he leaned quietly against the tall winged unicorn, saying softly: "Yeah. It is beautiful, Luna. And safe. Like you."

"Foolish poet, spare me thy flattery." Luna smiled all the same, however, gazing at him with a bit of a blush before he reached up and nudged her gently, and she swayed a little to the side before glancing embarrassedly over her shoulder, murmuring: "Come though, Scrivener Blooms. The creature was all too close for comfort to our home… let us head inside so I may activate the wards."

Scrivy nodded after a moment as Sammy chirped worriedly on his back, and then he strode quietly forwards as the door swung open, heading inside as Luna apprehensively looked over her shoulder, then gave a grim little smile before following, the door shutting behind her with a flick of her horn. Then she turned around, eyes almost glowing with her concentration as she gazed at the back of the door, and hidden runes etched throughout the wood in a spiraling pattern slowly pulsed into life.

They glowed quietly, casting an eerie radiance over Luna's face as she stepped back after a moment, then nodded firmly to herself: as long as the ward glowed and was kept charged with magic, the cabin would conceal itself magically, becoming invisible to the mortal eye. It was one of several security precautions Luna had insisted on setting up throughout the cabin, even if they were rarely used: for most things, the Forest was more than enough protection and treated them as one of their own… but for creatures like Sol Seraph…

She shook her head slowly, then sighed a little and turned around, striding towards where Scrivener Blooms was resting quietly on the bedding in the den and muttering: "The creature was deep in the woods. Who knows how long that beast has been out there, and for how much of that time she has hunted, how many she has killed? 'Tis terrifying, Scrivener Blooms… I do not believe Sol Seraph to be any normal Pegasus."

"Well, whatever gave you that impression, Luna? The fact she eats meat, kills everything around her, or exudes so much malice it sent both of us running and screaming like little fillies even though we've been half-waiting for her to challenge us?" Scrivy asked dryly, and Luna gave him a flat look before she walked over and flopped half-overtop him, making him wheeze a little. "You know, one day I'll finally be able to beat you up."

"Doubtful, thou steals all my powers to perform thine own feats. Therefore I shall always be a step ahead." Luna paused for a moment, then continued in a softer voice, as she absently played at the bedding with her front hooves: "And moreover, thou knows I mean something even different than that. Nay, she is not possessed… I wish that were the case, but I would sense a demon's presence in the creature, or any other malicious spirit, for that matter. Nay, her body is that of a pony and yet… something about her… is simply so very wrong."

She stopped, curling down a little against the male as Scrivener nodded slowly, sighing a bit as he looked towards the fireplace, then muttered: "Yeah. I get what you mean, Luna, even though part of me wishes it didn't. Maybe we should go back out there, drop a boulder on her from the air or something and squash her flat. That would be fun."

"That it would, Scrivener Blooms, but for one I doubt the creature will fall for such childish trickery, and for another, I will not allow the beast to scare me so greatly and bring my pride so low I resort to the tactics of a coward. For now, we are in a contest of wills… one I fear to admit that Sol Seraph has gained a momentary victory in." Luna shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "But we shall be patient. We shall bide our time. She is like a shark in the water now, and the smell of blood is driving her into a frenzy. All we must do is wait for the opportune moment when she finally loses control. We will not allow her to lure us into a trap… we will not permit the foul creature to make us dance like puppets. We will not give in to her temptations of bloodlust or her vicious, sadistic scorn. We will wait until she exposes herself, until she attacks in desperation or rage… and then we will stop her. We must stop her."

Scrivener Blooms nodded a little, sighing a bit… and the two only rested silently together until morning, cuddling close for comfort, their minds linked and heads often touching as they shared thoughts without words, images without context, wild imaginings and logical processions. Finally, Luna's eyes opened, and she grimaced a bit as she quietly pulled herself away, Scrivener Blooms glancing up at her curiously. "Come, poet. Let us lower the moon and turn off the wards."

Scrivener yawned a little, then nodded with a grimace, rubbing a little at his face, and together, the two went about their tasks. Luna drained the wards to allow their cabin to return to visibility, and then they made their way to the top of the cliff, sitting side-by-side and moving in silent time as Luna lowered the moon, her strength enhanced by Scrivener's presence, affection and his own stubborn resolve.

They watched, sitting side-by-side, as the sun began to rise in the distance… and Luna shook her head slowly before she murmured quietly: "We must be careful, Scrivener Blooms. The predator is upon our trail… but what I fear most is not her wrath or rage or eagerness for the hunt… it is that she is the abyss. And to gaze into the abyss… it shall gaze also into us."

"We'll stop her, Luna. And we'll stop her your way, we won't become her." Scrivener said quietly, and he gave a small smile to her as she smiled hesitantly back, nodding slowly after a moment. "Come on, I'll fix you breakfast."

"I wish to drown my sorrows in pastries and vast quantities of jam." Luna mumbled, and Scrivy smiled despite himself, nodding as they headed down the cliff, heads down and apprehension whispering its way through their bodies as they both feared for the days ahead.

* * *

><p>Sol Seraph was now running interference and delays on every security measure she had put into place: the curfew seemed to be particularly important to her for some reason, and she clearly lied about not having received any letter from Princess Celestia when she was summoned to a meeting in city hall. She had then calmly passed out several forms, saying in her cold, serious voice that any and all complaints could be addressed directly to her superiors and administration at the headquarters of Helios Mutual Holdings, and the security firm would hold an internal review… a process that would likely take six months.<p>

She had also begun sending 'interviewers' door-to-door, saying it was all standard procedure: furthermore, she was refusing to acknowledge Celestia's influence, and most of Ponyville's council was too terrified of the Pegasus that had now occupied Ponyville through fear and force to stand up to her. Only Twilight Sparkle had tried to argue with her… and she had been forcefully shackled as Sol told her quietly she needed a 'time out.'

Twilight had been dragged off to what was referred to as an 'isolation booth:' a large, cylindrical cell made of whitewashed metal and with a single small window in the sliding door, a vent in the roof of the cell releasing an occasional hiss of sweet-smelling fumes. She had been left for several hours, and whatever poisons they were pumping into the cell had played hell on her mind, making her feel weak and tired, talking without realizing she was vocalizing her thoughts… and then she had been dragged out of the cell to an interrogation chamber.

It had been brief: ten calm, gentle questions, and Twilight had answered three of them. Two about the Starlit Knights and their purpose, one about Celestia… but then her mind had begun to clear, and she had forced herself to stay silent. She had expected to be thrown back in the cell… but instead, she had been dragged outside the barn-turned-compound, and thrown rudely out into the road and told to 'be good' by the uniformed security ponies.

Twilight had made her way miserably back to town, sent a letter apologizing to Luna and informing her of what had happened… and in their cabin, Luna had gone into a rage for a little while, Scrivener muttering agreements with what the winged unicorn wanted to do to Sol Seraph even as he'd thought about what this all meant.

But they had gained information: even though Twilight's recollection was fuzzy, they now at least knew what was inside the barn that Sol Seraph had so quickly purchased and put such effort into rebuilding and upgrading. Furthermore, despite everything, Sol Seraph had set Twilight Sparkle free instead of using her as bait… but Luna said quietly that only went to further show that the creature considered herself to be. A hunter, a predator: and whatever she was after here, she obviously was confident that she could capture it by herself… and arrogant enough to show off the power she now held, perhaps in an attempt to bring Luna to her.

They stayed back and patient, however, Luna and Scrivener Blooms spending the night mostly in their home and forcing themselves to focus on other things. Every now and then they traded letters with Twilight Sparkle, but mostly Scrivener focused on writing and transcribing notes and Luna quietly painted, the exercise soothing her bit-by-bit. Every so often, she would look up at a beautiful painting she had done of Scrivy that hung above the fireplace, and she would smile to herself: to her, the shadowy picture of the male in mid-run through a dark forest littered with black and white roses… she would never surpass it.

But now, she was working on something for Twilight, doing everything by hoof instead of using even the slightest hint of her powers, biting her tongue nervously now and then when she tried to fix a mistake or work it into the painting. It was hard work, but it taught her patience and discipline, and that the same pains and pleasures of battle could be found in the strangest of places.

When morning came, Scrivener Blooms and Luna lowered the moon, side-by-side, then made their way into the Everfree Forest: just over the bridge, however, Luna halted, and then grimaced as she looked towards a tree that had a large, straight cut lashed through the bark, the winged unicorn resting a hoof near this and saying quietly: "Keep thine eyes open."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, looking back and forth… and then he grunted and approached a tree some ten feet away, touching it and examining another straight cut through the bark, and Luna nodded grimly. "'Tis as I feared. Our path has been marked by a pony… likely Sol Seraph. Or perhaps… she has marked this path for another reason, perhaps for those she works for. Aye, Scrivy, I remember as well what she said… but who knows what the truth is behind her machinations? The creature is sly and seeks to confuse us."

Scrivy nodded after a moment with a grunt, and the two were silent as they made their way down the path, nervously looking every now and then towards the marks that were now all-too-clear on the trees. They formed a clear path along the half-hidden trail… and their worries about Sol Seraph were clearly confirmed when they found a strip of manticore hide pinned to a tree by an ugly, short knife near the entrance to the forest.

"The creature is mad." Luna muttered, and the winged unicorn's horn glowed before she yanked the knife free with a flick of her head, then tossed the weapon disdainfully into the bushes, letting the tattered chunk of pelt fall to the ground. They both looked at this for a moment, then quickly continued onwards, emerging from beneath the canopy of gnarled trees as Scrivener gave a shudder despite himself… before they both looked up in surprise as there was a loud crash in the distance.

They traded a look, then ran in the direction of the cacophony as yells rose along with sounds of clashing steel, both recognizing the sounds of what could only be battle as they sprinted along the edge of the Everfree Forest and then up a squat hill to gaze down in shock at the sight of Sol Seraph's black carriage, and the Pegasus herself standing with minotaur bodyguards on either side of her as well as her unicorn assistant, the male hurriedly making notes as the vicious female calmly rested back in her suit and slowly smoked a cigarette. Luna and Scrivy both gritted their teeth… but without looking up or further acknowledging their presence, Sol Seraph said clearly: "We are handling the situation, Luna. Let the predators do their job."

In the distance, a squad of minotaurs and ponies in black uniform were clashing with Nibelungs and Velites: the latter were composed of the skeletons of ponies and other creatures, covered in runes etched into the ivory and yellow of their bones, often wearing shreds of clothing or broken armor and several with burning gemstones fused to their frames. They were brittle but difficult to kill… demonstrated by the fact that one that had been torn in half was dragging itself towards where Sol Seraph was lounging, before one of her minotaur bodyguards stepped forwards, raising a hoof and stomping down to crush in its skull in a puff of dust.

Luna looked sharply up, surveying the chaos: the security forces were pushing them back, but not without cost. The Nibelungs were fighting savagely, and even from this distance, Luna could tell they weren't bandits like the idiots who had captured Scarlet Sage, but tried and tested warriors. Several ponies lay bleeding and dead, along with a minotaur… and still, Sol Seraph only watched with cold, clinical interest before she said quietly: "Look at them. Fighting. Killing. Yet all so clumsy, so crude: they don't know what they're doing. I've heard, Luna, that you are known for your talents as a warrior… and I can clearly feel your desire to take the field, but I would advise you not to. This is not a place for princesses to play at being warriors. No matter how strong you are, understand this: my forces here are under orders to protect certain vested interests. I do not do this out of compassion. I do not do this to protect the weak. What this event before you comes down to is an exercise: the weak who have no place serving as warriors are being culled from the ranks by these mediocre opponents, and the strong will survive and prosper, as is fit.

"Do not try and protect them, when you are too afraid to protect yourself. When all that should matter is protecting yourself, your own interests, your own strength." Sol Seraph slowly looked over her shoulder at the two, and she smiled icily as she flicked her cigarette out of her muzzle, making the unicorn assistant wince back with a yelp as it bounced off his face. "Perhaps your cowardice is a blessing, though. It means you'll run faster… and I'll get to enjoy the hunt longer."

"Sol Seraph… heed my words." Luna said quietly, stepping silently forwards and bowing her head as she took a slow breath, and Scrivener looked at her silently before he turned his own gaze forwards, the two looking down at the Pegasus as she gazed up with narrowed eyes. "Surrender, and leave Ponyville. This will not end well for thee if thou insists upon making war on me, for reasons that still are so unclear. Leave. 'Twill be better for thee. For all that I wish to destroy thee… I must also prove that I am of worthier stuff than thou art. Leave, Sol Seraph. I grant to thee the mercy that thou fails every day to grant every other creature in thine own life, in the hopes that it will awaken thee from… this brutal, barbarian dream."

Sol Seraph gritted her teeth, turning around and striding slowly up the hill towards them, her body radiating malice before she shoved Scrivener Blooms hard aside and pressed almost nose-to-nose with Luna, locking eyes with her as Luna glared furiously back, her mane sparking with electricity as the starlit locks snapped backwards, and there was silence as the two glared into one another's eyes. A full minute passed, neither willing to break contact, both furious, the sense of rage and hate growing all the while… and then finally, Sol Seraph's jaw twitched, and then she stepped backwards with a hiss… and slowly closed her eyes.

Luna breathed hard, relaxing slightly, leaning forwards with her teeth grit… and then grimacing as a cruel smile spread over Sol's face, the Pegasus leaning forwards and saying quietly: "Yes… you will make an excellent opponent, won't you, Luna? Maybe some of the stories are true… but you're trapped in the old ways of thinking. Of believing that you have to protect those weaker than yourself, despite your superiority, and that is your flaw. Now, I'm growing tired of cat-and-mouse… and this only makes me more eager to test myself against you."

"Then come and find me when thou art done with thy treacherous games, Sol Seraph, and I shall end thy life and cure thee of thy madness." Luna said quietly, and then she turned and simply left, Scrivener following the winged unicorn after a moment, both ignoring the cold laughter of the Pegasus that followed in their hooves.

Slowly, they made their way back towards the path that led to Ponyville, and Luna grimaced a little as they fell into step beside each other, the female muttering: "Sol Seraph grows anxious for the battle, Scrivener Blooms, and I still worry I know too little about her. Perhaps Twilight has found more information, but… today we must spend researching and strategizing. I wish that we had the time to train the Starlit Knights as well, but… sadly, it is too difficult to wend our way around the monster's machinations at this point in time. I can only imagine how enraged Applejack is, with her orchards full of security personnel running 'inspections.'"

The male made a face, nodding at this as they made their way towards the village, the gates standing open and guarded by minotaurs… but the bipedal bulls only grunted and nodded to them, and even when a black-uniformed security pony began to open his mouth, one of the minotaurs simply slammed the butt of his axe into the ground in front of the male and he quailed immediately away.

The minotaurs treated Luna like she was one of their own: they seemed to recognize her warrior spirit, calling her _Baba Yaga, _a reference that made Luna laugh heartily. It was the name of a primeval entity, a guardian spirit with rule over the elements and life and death, a terrifying witch that devoured her enemies and aided the pure-hearted hero. A trickster and savior, it made Scrivy smile in amusement himself now whenever he heard Luna referred to in this manner: it was all too fitting a name for her.

And yet, for all their size, pride, and power… the minotaurs also remained in servitude to the monster they called _volk_: the few that had spoken a little about it said that they had no other choice, but never elaborated much. Nor could anypony get much out of Aleksandr and Ivan, even though the two no longer worked for Sol Seraph… they only muttered that it was bad luck to talk about it.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna made their way to the library, and spent the day there: with not only Twilight Sparkle and Spike helping out, but Fluttershy and Rarity also aiding their research and planning, they were able to get a lot done and cover a few important details that Luna had been worried would slip to the side.

Rarity, for example, ran a little more than just her boutique now: she made uniforms and was learning to weave gemstones and metals in ways that did more than simply accent clothing and style, but offered additional protection and armor. She also was slowly beginning to develop her skills with a forge, but much of her time was still spent some standing some thirty feet away from the 'icky fire,' slowly chewing on her lip as she hesitantly hammered metal into different shapes.

But it was a skill Luna and the others were encouraging her to learn and develop …and once Luna had gotten Rainbow Dash to prance around in the Wonderbolts-styled armor the winged unicorn had made for him, showing off the glints and gleams of metal, they had finally started to convince the unicorn to pursue this new path. Rarity had stared at the colors, the gleam of metal, the way the plates moved and how every shape had a purpose… and this more than anything else had been what had gotten her attention. The thought that working with armor could be just another big fashion challenge, just like designing a dress that would be both pretty as well as useful… she was just using metal instead of cloth, and the results were usually a little shinier instead of glitzy and silky.

Gemstones, however, were another matter entirely. Rarity was very, very good with working gemstones into any fabric, and she had begun designing a whole range of light armor, perhaps making them a little too showy at times, but always remembering to follow the same rules she did for uniforms instead of the stylish wear she still loved to indulge in now and then: workability, usability, and durability over flair and fashion.

So far, Rarity had assembled some twenty lightweight vests, styled in what she proudly called 'gemstone scaling.' The gemstones were cut to patterned shapes and thickness to interlock with each other and form a protective layer that was both snug yet flexible, allowing easy movement as well as ample defense.

Luna was glad to know that at least when the Starlit Knights were assembled they would have equipment to take with them, despite Sol's interference and meddling… and then the winged unicorn had walked over to simply sit quietly with Fluttershy where she was silently reading. She had been surprised to look down and see it was a book on hunting and trapping… and after studying the Pegasus for a few moments, Luna had gently closed it in front of her almost-glazed, terrified eyes, and Fluttershy had looked up with a tremble before the winged unicorn had hugged her quietly and murmured softly: "'Twill be over soon, one way or another, Fluttershy. I promise."

The female had nodded mutely, then looked down and whispered: "I hope you're right, Luna. But… please, be careful. I'm scared for everyone… and the longer she's here, the… the more I remember. The trophies she kept on the walls, the big house in Hoofston, cigarette smoke and… how she always told me I had to punish myself for being weak, so that one day I could be strong… how she always tried to make me strong, by… but… I couldn't do it. I could never do it…"

Fluttershy shivered a little as the others gazed over at her quietly, and then she slowly stood up, shaking her head quickly and murmuring: "I don't want… you to do this alone, though, Luna. I can't fight her, but… I can still help you all, I have to help you all, in some way. You've protected me from her… from the thoughts she put in my head, from what she did to me, from what she tried to do to me when she first arrived."

She stopped, then looked up with a faint smile over the gathered ponies, saying quietly even as tear rolled down her cheek: "I'm terrified, but I'm going to be brave. I'm going to prove I can be brave… that I'm not worthless. Let me help."

Twilight smiled faintly, and then Luna reached up a hoof up and rested it quietly on the shoulder of the Pegasus, saying quietly: "And thou art helping greatly, Fluttershy. By keeping safe, by caring for the foals and putting on a strong face before them, and with thy selfless kindness… and thou art strong. Strong indeed, to have survived being raised by that monster… I cannot imagine how such a curse upon Equestria could birth such a blessing as thyself."

"Mother always said… I was too much like Father." Fluttershy smiled faintly after a moment, glancing away and whispering: "I think I'm glad she said that now."

Luna nodded firmly… and for a little while, there was quiet as the group went back to research and strategizing until dark. Then, Scrivener and Luna headed out and to the gates, where a security patrol was waiting silently for them… but the unicorn in charge of the group of armored and armed ponies simply held out a letter to them, then motioned for the gates to be opened with a grunt and an irritable shooing gesture.

They waited until they reached the safety of their cabin to open the strange, rolled-up letter, sealed with a black crest… and inside, there was only a short promise, written in red ink in swirling, self-righteous script: _The game has ended, and my hunt has begun._

They read the words, and then Luna and Scrivener Blooms looked nervously at each other in their dark cottage in the Everfree Forest, and not even the winged unicorn could repress a shudder as they pressed their bodies close together, the parchment falling in front of the fireplace and the promise written in blood-colored ink almost glowed with malevolence in the light cast from the blue flames.


	7. Distraction, Encirclement, Annihilation

Chapter Seven: Distraction, Encirclement, Annihilation

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna didn't bother to activate the wards on the cottage, despite her growing apprehension: Sol Seraph had obviously tracked them through the Forest, knew the path, and would find them, one way or another, if she really wanted to. Instead, the winged unicorn spent the night relaxing as much as she could with the male, regaining her courage and confidence as fear slowly became frustration, and then frustration quickly grew into outrage.

Scrivener Blooms was for once glad when Luna leapt to her hooves and began to storm around the cottage, before he'd simply gone to the kitchen, fixed coffee and a few treats for them, and then come back to set them down in front of her when he found her sulking on their bedding.

But it proved their strategy was working, all the same: Sol Seraph was losing her patience, and was now on the offensive, eager to attack them. Luna would also be sure by now not to underestimate her, too-well-aware now that the Pegasus was ruthless, intelligent, and skilled, and had access to weapons that would make her even more dangerous an opponent.

They would prepare… and Luna was determined to no longer show any fear in the face of Sol Seraph, to no longer feed the self-proclaimed predator's pride and hungers. And, as part of this, Scrivener Blooms and Luna marched into Ponyville the following day to visit Twilight Sparkle and discuss some of their future plans to head to Canterlot… and then to North Neigh, an issue Scrivener had almost forgotten about amidst everything else.

The day was simple, tedious, and boring, with a lot of research and a lot of planning and a little bit of wandering around Ponyville, the most amusing stop being Sugar Cube Corners. Mrs. Cake and her husband were working almost non-stop in back as Pinkie Pie cheerfully ran around the shop, tossing bags of baked goods to minotaurs that were often almost crawling in order to get around the interior of the store and bouncing outside to serve the minotaurs sitting in far-too-small chairs or kneeling around the old wooden tables.

Pinkie Pie greeted them with a cheerful: "_Privet!_" and then bounced over to give both Scrivy and Luna tight hugs before running inside to put together the usual box of baked goods they liked to pick up while in town. Then she had rushed back out, apologized for not having more time to talk, and gleefully bounded back inside, seeming to enjoy the atmosphere despite how many ponies were only staring nervously at the fact there were roughly a dozen giant bull warriors all armed with heavy weapons of every shape and size looming around the baked goods store.

The day almost felt normal… except for the security forces, the mechanics grouchily fixing turrets that had 'mysteriously malfunctioned' here and there, and the feeling of being watched. And more than once, Luna and Scrivy had both caught sight of Sol Seraph standing a short distance away, smoking and calmly surveying them, judging them, analyzing them. Luna and Scrivener, however, simply ignored her presence… and slowly, the Pegasus began to visibly grow irritated at being blatantly disregarded.

At the end of the day, they made their way back towards the Everfree Forest, but a security team standing in front of the gates had immediately stepped forwards, four black-uniformed earth ponies dropping to ready stances behind a unicorn that looked at them calmly and announced: "Please refrain from leaving Ponyville. This is for your own protection."

Luna had traded looks with Scrivy, then the female had grinned widely as her eyes had flashed white, the unicorn immediately losing a little of his confidence… and thirty seconds later, the gates to Ponyville flew open, four ponies laying in battered, stupefied heaps as Luna loudly stomped over the beaten-down body of the unicorn, Scrivener shaking his head in slow amusement as he carried the box of baked goods on his back and said mildly: "Luna, we really might have to start working on your people skills more."

"Oh, hush, thou enjoyed it too." Luna replied, rolling her shoulders before she sighed in relief, saying easily: "I feel much more relaxed now, Scrivener Blooms! Short, disappointing, but all the same I was able to pummel something, and this always puts me in a chipper mood. Yes, let Sol Seraph come, Scrivy! Let her bring her entire army against me, and I shall make short work of them all!"

She threw her head back and laughed… and despite everything, despite the dread, the darkness, the apprehension, the cheer lasted the whole night, Luna and Scrivy talking about old times and new and doing what they could to avoid any serious topics. They needed a night together, to relax, to forget about everything else… and that was what they did, as their conversation ended only for the two to smile at one another before the fire, then kiss as their bodies pressed together…

Come morning, Luna and Scrivy lowered the moon and watched the sun rise… and the two smiled at the same time, resting flank-to-flank, feeling close and comfortable together as Luna's mane silently flowed in the windless air. Their heads rested lightly together, and then the winged unicorn reached up and quietly stroked the black pearl hanging from the ivy around her neck, murmuring softly: "I love thee dearly, Scrivener Blooms. Deeply and dearly."

"And I love you too, Luna. More than most things in the world… maybe not quite as much as those wonderful little caffeinated drinks we buy every now and then." Scrivy said meditatively, and Luna gave him an amused look before he continued musingly: "Or cotton candy. The problem is that everything else I love can't beat anyone up, and you know that's my favorite quality about you."

"Oh, 'tis not, thou art always complaining about how I emasculate thee with my great feats of strength and prowess." Luna laughed before she teasingly bit the side of his neck, making Scrivener wince and blush as he leaned to the side. "I think what thou enjoys most about me is my perfectly-sculpted form. I am as beautiful as I am strong."

Scrivener glanced at her, opening his mouth as she gazed back at him with a grin… and then she blushed a little as he softened and murmured softly: "Yeah. You really are."

Then Luna huffed and reached up to shove him firmly, almost knocking him off the top of the cliff and making the earth pony yell and scrabble at the ground to avoid toppling off the edge, the winged unicorn saying grumpily: "Oh, thou always goes and ruins the moment."

"How did I ruin… what moment? I… this is why I'm never nice to you, Luna." Scrivener retorted grouchily, glowering up at her, and the winged unicorn shrugged but grinned again all the same as he carefully picked himself up. "Anyway… should we go into Ponyville?"

"Aye, Scrivener Blooms. Remember, though… should Sol Seraph seem like she is finally ready to make her attack upon us, we shall lead her into the Everfree Forest. We will have an advantage there… trebled by the fact that her security forces will not be able to find nor follow us. We shall use her own expert skills against her… the prideful creature will not slow nor wait for allies, and then we shall attack her once we have led her to a place that will play in our favor." She stopped, then softened and leaned forwards, reaching up to touch his shoulder quietly. "Hold not back, Scrivener Blooms. Use all of my memories and talents to thy advantage… we have trained for countless hours together, and you have learned many of my abilities, but I know that at times…"

"Believe me, Luna, the last thing I'm going to hesitate against is Sol Seraph…" Scrivy made a face at this, shaking his head slowly and muttering: "A monster like her… I'm still surprised you offered her mercy, even knowing why you did it."

"And it worked, did it not? It maddened the savage beast further… and now the predator is on the hunt for us." Luna paused, saying quietly: "Her eagerness will cause her to make a mistake. I am sure of this."

"We probably should have killed her in the forest." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna snorted in amusement before she leaned over and kissed his cheek quietly, making him smile a little. "I know, I know. It was probably an ambush, I'm the one who told you that, remember? I know… I know you've got some crazy code of honor, too, you're trying to follow. I wish that… I didn't understand you so well sometimes, Luna, because I know this is crazy, and yet I can't help but follow along, since it would be even crazier not to."

Luna laughed quietly and shook her head, but she only smiled warmly in return, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before they headed down the cliff… and soon afterwards, made their way into Ponyville, and found themselves surprised when they discovered the security forces had been almost completely withdrawn.

Ponies were wandering curiously through the streets, looking as perplexed as Scrivy and Luna felt… and in front of the library, they found Twilight, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Sage with Mayor Mare, the politician wincing as Luna approached, but offering a hesitant smile as Twilight Sparkle said quickly, several large sheets of parchment floating into the air next to her: "They aren't completely gone, but… well… look!"

Scrivy leaned down with a frown, Luna looking at him and concentrating, hearing the thoughts in his mind as he read quickly through the papers… and then the winged unicorn reared her head back in shock, looking towards Twilight and asking in surprise: "And hast thou seen any hint of Sol Seraph this morning?"

"None at all." Twilight shook her head quickly before she gazed at the Mayor as Scrivener looked dumbly up from the papers, barely able to believe what they said. "Would you care to explain again what happened?"

"She just… it doesn't make sense!" Mayor Mare exclaimed, and she sighed a little, saying finally: "Sol Seraph came into my office this morning, and told me that she had determined Ponyville was secure and protected, and she had ordered all her soldiers and… security beasts back to her compound. She said they would be 'reviewing' the situation and she gave me a bunch of papers to sign and… then she gave me these!"

"'Notice of Retreat,' 'Legal Compliance Order,' 'Assessment Documents…' these make no sense. She's… revoking her own powers and withdrawing from Ponyville?" Scrivener looked up with a frown, and yet despite the seeming good news and the lack of security personnel now in the village, there was a strange undercurrent of apprehension, of malefic intent. "These even say she's abandoning her guard posts…"

"Which her soldiers have. At… at the site of Fluttershy's old cottage, they…" Twilight halted, gazing towards the Pegasus, but she only smiled faintly and shook her head slowly in return, taking a slow, nervous breath.

"It's okay, Twilight, everyone… but… I think… I don't think this is over. She… she never gives up until she gets what she wants." Fluttershy murmured, looking away with a tremble, and then she calmed a little as Scarlet Sage looked up at her worriedly. "No, it's fine, dear. I'm… okay. But maybe… I could go and look around where my cottage used to be. There might… still be a few things I can salvage."

"I'll go with you, Fluttershy, and keep you company." Scarlet Sage said quietly… and Scrivy and Luna shared a hesitant look before glancing towards Twilight, but she only nodded, softening visibly.

"Go ahead, Fluttershy… but you know we can go with you if you want, too. There may not be any soldiers but… I wouldn't blame you for being afraid." Twilight said quietly, but Fluttershy only smiled a little and shook her head, reaching a hoof up to gently stroke through Scarlet Sage's mane.

"No, me and Scarlet will be fine… won't we?" she asked softly, and Scarlet Sage smiled up at her, nodding a few times and visibly emboldening the Pegasus, who straightened a little and threw off the last of her trembles as she smiled at the others. "Thank you… for taking care of me again through all this. I'll repay you all one day, I promise."

"Nay, Fluttershy, thank thee for being with us." Luna said softly, and the Pegasus smiled at her before she turned and headed quietly through the square, the winged unicorn gazing quietly after the Pegasus before she shook her head slowly and murmured: "But something… aye, Scrivy, thou speaks true. Something… is wrong here."

"I already sent a letter to Applejack and Rainbow Dash… Rarity is going to join us too, once she's done putting together a few more vests. Mayor, thank you for dropping these documents off." Twilight smiled a little towards the politician, who only mumbled a little but nodded awkwardly in return before she quickly excused herself, and the unicorn sighed and shook her head a little, murmuring: "Come on, let's sit down and work this out."

They spent most of the morning and the early afternoon pouring over the papers, trying to figure out Sol's motives as other ponies arrived: Rainbow Dash stormed around the library, saying that they should just go and mash her, but Applejack pointed out that they had been able to watch what was going on across the way from Sweet Apple Acres, and Sol Seraph's encampment was bustling with activity. Then, argumentative as always, Rainbow Dash had pointed out most of the activity was back in the ranks and rows of tents, not around the barn where Sol was… and that had gotten the attention of the others.

They discussed what it could be that Sol Seraph had hidden away in that barn that was keeping her attention… and yet she wanted to also apparently hide from her own security forces. Twilight's memories of the place were fuzzy, apart from the time spent in the isolation cell, but she said that she thought she remembered… white lights, and mountains, strange as it sounded. But not even Rainbow Dash had laughed, before Spike finally looked up from where his head was buried in the textbook and he said nervously: "Uh… guys? Remember how Sol Seraph made that rule about how only her security forces could be in power in Ponyville? And then how she was putting delays into getting all her laws reversed? Well… she dissolved the volunteer infantry and the Starlit Knights and even the police, and then she withdrew her security personnel…"

"Meaning Ponyville has no defenses up, because we haven't had a chance to reorganize any of our volunteer infantry or even the police forces yet." Twilight said slowly, looking up sharply… and then she looked towards the window with a grimace before turning her eyes to Rainbow Dash, saying sharply: "Quick, get to a guard tower and-"

Before she could finish, there was a terrific bang close enough to rattle the windows… and a moment later, shrieks and yells rose up in the distance as Twilight Sparkle shouted: "Rainbow, AJ, get out there, find any able-bodied pony you can, get everyone into defensive positions! Rarity, we need equipment, and Luna, I-"

"Worry not, Twilight Sparkle, I know my place in war. Scrivener Blooms, hurry to Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage, ensure their safety and then join us on the field!" Luna said sharply, and she gritted her teeth as she ran for the door, smashing it open and leaping out into the square before she winced as a large, ugly black fireball sailed slowly through the air in a wide arc… but with a flick of her horn, there was a violent ripple in reality, and the huge black sphere was knocked arcing back towards its source like an enormous mortar, smashing down on the other side of a burning wooden wall with a tremendous explosion.

Scrivener shot past her a moment later as Luna looked after him worriedly, then shook her head before she turned and sprinted towards the direction the attack had come from, grimacing as the wooden walls sagged and cracked visibly as they began to collapse… before she looked to the side in surprise to see Rainbow Dash shooting along beside her, the male tossing her a wide grin before his eyes focused ahead. "I sure hope this training of yours has a point after all, Luna!"

"Silence thy mouth, Rainbow Dash, thou hasn't yet earned the right to make snide comments in battle!" Luna grinned a bit all the same, however, her horn glowing as the section of wall began to topple inwards before she dropped her head forwards, a sapphire fireball launching in a burst of blue light to crash into the wall and explode in a wave of force and sapphire flames that launched chunks of burning wood in a tsunami over the hapless, would-be invaders.

Velites and Nibelungs were both crushed and sent flying backwards as Luna skidded to a halt in the thankfully-wide space between two houses, Rainbow Dash landing beside her… and other ponies joining them shortly, the female looking back and forth but hiding her surprise with a wide grin as she leaned forwards and shouted: "Flee, monsters! This village is guarded by things far worse than thee!"

"Kill the fancy-corn!" roared a voice in return through the smoke… and then Luna cursed as three black fireballs shot through the wall of smog, her horn glowing as she reared back and a translucent blue wall sparked into being in front of the group, the balls of black flame exploding one after another against this in loud, powerful waves.

Then the first wave of monsters stormed through the smoke as Luna dropped the barrier, snarling: Velite unicorns, their horns glowing with black auras, dark gemstones twinkling where they were fused into their etched bones… and leading them, a Nibelung with a heavy, double-headed axe in either hand, his eyes burning red, one of the wolf-pig's tusks snapped off as his thick body flexed beneath the hides and leathers that covered his frame.

And then, with a roar, it leaned forwards and threw one of the axes in a sharp, violent movement… and Luna grinned as she snapped her horn to the side, natural weapon striking against forged, burnt steel and knocking the axe flying off to the side to thud harmlessly into the ground, her eyes flashing as she said coldly: "Try again, dwarf."

The Nibelung snarled as it reached back, yanking an ugly bone knife free from a sheath at its side before it rose its remaining axe in the air with a battle cry, and the Velite unicorns reared back before they broke into a sprint as around the wolf-pig, Nibelungs and Velites of all shape and size charged through the smoke, paws and bony hooves thudding through debris and over burning embers.

Luna reared back, roaring to the skies as the ponies gathered around her steadied themselves, and lightning exploded through thin air, hammering the ground and tearing apart two of the Velite unicorns as the last snapped its head forwards and released a blast of black flames, but ponies scrambled out of the way before Rainbow Dash dived and crashed down on top of the brittle skeleton, smashing it beneath his hooves as his body flexed before he threw himself back into the air, narrowly dodging a slice of a Nibelung's blade.

And as they fought against the incursion, as more raiders and monsters swarmed rapidly through the wall, Scrivener dashed through the open gates at the far side of Ponyville, wondering silently why they had chosen to begin their attack there. Perhaps it was because of the position, where they could tear through fortification to immediately reach homes on the other side, instead of marching in through the open gates… or perhaps it was for another reason, as the earth pony ran quickly down the dirt path towards the ruins of Fluttershy's cottage.

Then he wheezed in relief as he saw the Pegasus and Scarlet Sage were both fine: if anything, they were worried, but that was understandable considering the rising column of smoke in the sky and the distant, ominous rumbles on the other side of Ponyville. "Oh thank the Horses of Heaven, you're both fine! Listen, there's been an attack, and-"

"Oh no." Fluttershy whispered, and Scrivy halted as the Pegasus's eyes went wide… before he slowly gritted his teeth and turned around as Fluttershy quailed backwards, trembling and hugging Scarlet Sage tightly even as she pressed her body fearfully back against the pile of half-broken objects they had collected from the ruins.

Sol Seraph stood between two minotaur guards in full battle armor and heavy helmets, one of these carrying an enormous executioner's axe, the other with a heavy sword in one hand and a mace in the other, the business end of this glinting dangerously… but it was not the black-armored giants that drew the eye, but the malicious Pegasus and her awful, victorious smile. She surveyed them silently, and Scrivener snarled as he turned around, setting himself as Sol Seraph slowly slipped a cigarette into her muzzle, and a moment later, her unicorn assistant nervously strode forwards, lighting it for her with a touch of his horn before he scampered backwards as she said softly: "So pathetic. So predictable. The prey has fallen right into my trap… all at once."

Sol paused, then she rose a hoof when one of the minotaurs started forwards, before smiling coldly as she leaned back and carefully shrugged off her suit jacket, saying quietly: "That's alright, boys. I want to deal with the slave-hoof myself."

"Fluttershy, Scarlet Sage, I want you both to run." Scrivener began quietly, and then Sol Seraph only shook her head slowly, and the male gritted his teeth as he leaned forwards, saying clearly: "Don't think I'm going to be a pushover. And the moment Luna's done with those monsters-"

"The Velites and the Nibelung have arrived in ample enough number to keep her busy for a long while. It was part of our agreement." Sol Seraph said quietly, holding her jacket up, and one of the minotaurs quickly took this for her before stepping backwards as Sol rose up on her hind hooves, standing easily as the unicorn assistant hurried in front of her with a large box suspended in front of him. "I do not expect them to kill Luna. It will be disappointing if they do: but then again, it will also prove she was not a worthy foe."

"You did this? You did this on purpose?" Scrivener asked with horror, and Sol Seraph simply smiled coldly, taking another slow drag on her cigarette as the unicorn opened the heavy box in front of her before two strange, gleaming metal sleeves floated out… and then Scrivener winced as these floated to the side before slipping over the forelegs of the Pegasus: they locked perfectly over the lower leg, protecting the shin completely and with four long, rectangular metal fins extending perhaps an inch out of each compass point on the vambraces, the plain, sharp steel glinting dangerously. "Crosshatch blades?"

"Good. You recognize these." The Pegasus dropped back down to all fours, rolling her shoulders beneath her silk shirt as she leaned forwards, setting herself as she flicked her red mane out of her eyes and gave a ruthless grin, a puff of smoke escaping her nostrils. "But yes, why not? The Nibelungs my security team caught snooping around Ponyville were easily dispatched. We could have killed the war leader, but instead I ordered them to keep him alive. A brief negotiation later, we had a contractual agreement: I would withdraw my security forces if he attacked a predetermined point on Ponyville's structure… I knew Luna wouldn't be able to resist. The original plan was to abduct my target and possibly you, Nightmare Moon's flaw… even I didn't expect my plan to work so spectacularly that I would get both my targets at once… as well as the bonus of my worthless, failure daughter, who I can finally put to use."

"Wait, but…" Scrivener shot a look over his shoulder, at Fluttershy… and Scarlet Sage, who was shaking her head in wild denial, pushing wildly back before the male began to open his mouth… but then, slowly, he looked upwards, and gritted his teeth at the sight of Pegasi in black security uniforms standing calmly on clouds and circling slowly through the air, cutting off that one hope of escape for the two. _Could she mean… Scarlet Sage? Why?_

The male turned back forwards as the unicorn assistant backed quickly out of the way with the box, whimpering a little as Sol Seraph turned and spat her cigarette out, then leaned forwards and said softly: "Now, Scrivener Blooms… please do me a favor, and fight. I want to see what you're capable of, slave-hoof, before I take it all away from you, and prove that no matter how strong you are, no matter whose blessing you have… living by rules of love, and friendship, and honor makes you inferior. Living by the rules of the prey means that prey is all you will ever be…"

"And I'd rather die prey than spend a single moment living as a monster like you!" Scrivener shouted, charging forwards as he snarled in rage, and Sol Seraph grinned before she lunged to meet him, lashing one of her forelegs out in a movement that was almost playful, the crosshatch blade gleaming over her arm as it sliced through the air towards him.

He ducked low, dropping his body almost flat, and the blades narrowly missed his head before she lunged forwards as she stomped downwards, Scrivener cursing as he threw himself to the side and rolled out of the way, before wincing as Sol pounced towards him and slammed both hooves into his shoulders, trying to force him down before his eyes widened as he caught a flash of steel before yanking his head back, throwing himself away… and a moment later, Sol's crosshatch blades clanged loudly together in the space where his head had been a moment before.

Her forelegs dropped back towards the ground, and Scrivy launched himself forwards, rearing up over her and slamming his front hooves in four short, rapid jabs into the face of the Pegasus, making her wince back and stagger with a curse before Scrivener dropped backwards, breathing hard and standing ready… but even though he had managed to land at least one good hit directly against her eye from how it was already swelling up, Sol Seraph only rolled her head on her shoulders, asking coldly: "Is that all you can do, slave hoof? I'm disappointed."

She lunged towards him, and Scrivener began to leap to the side… but the Pegasus quickly flapped her wings, giving herself an additional boost that sent her shoulder smashing into his chest, knocking him backwards with a wheeze… and then he howled in agony as she slammed one of the crosshatch blades upwards and ground it into his chest like the blade of an axe, gritting his teeth and leaning forwards as he gasped in pain, feeling it ripping shallowly into his flesh as she leaned forwards and breathed slowly over his face, saying quietly: "You are inferior. Lay down, and die."

She tore the blade backwards and free, and Scrivener staggered away with a hiss of pain, trembling violently, knowing that Luna was feeling this agony as well… and his eyes flashed as he thought of her. Every time he was hurt, Luna was hurt… and the equine snarled as he looked up at her, whispering: "You're a coward."

"Words are things used by the weak, to try and drag the strong down to their level." Sol Seraph looked down at the bloody crosshatch blade, and then she smiled as she leaned down and slowly licked the earth pony's blood off it, saying softly: "The prey's barking means nothing to me. The prey's blood tells me everything I need to know."

Scrivener Blooms snarled, leaning forwards, readying himself and anchoring himself as he breathed hard in and out, feeling Luna's turmoil even from the distance they were separated at… and then he leaned forwards, anchoring his hooves against the ground as he felt something change inside of himself, felt memories that weren't his own filling him up and instincts that were familiar and alien all at once spilling through his body as he said coldly: "Then let's see what your blood tells me." _Just gotta keep hitting her, and don't stop until she stops moving._

He ran forwards, and Sol Seraph looked surprised by the sudden rush even as she began to swing a leg forwards to counter… but Scrivener didn't give her the chance, lunging a split second faster and slamming his hoof into her muzzle, knocking her backwards before he reared up and kept moving forwards on his hind hooves as he slammed blows back and forth across her face, forcing her to drop her counter to stagger backwards with a curse beneath the sudden, intense attack-

_(Keep hitting her, keep hitting her, keep hitting her, keep hitting her…)_

-before Scrivener Blooms dropped forwards, anchoring himself against the ground as his head slammed into the Pegasus's skull, making her snarl as she dropped low before her eyes widened a moment before the male's hoof slammed into the underside of her jaw, knocking her backwards even as she lashed her crosshatch blades up in counterattack, but the charcoal equine ignored the slash of narrow blades across his body even as he winced and reared back again to slam a short, focused flurry of strikes against her chest-

_(-Keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her-) _

-smashing against her ribs, her breast, her shoulders, then swinging his forelegs wide when she tried to lash her own into his chest, the male hissing in agony as the blades ripped against his front limbs but Sol Seraph was again sent stumbling backwards, dropping to all fours before Scrivener's front hooves descended on her skull and crushed her head down into the ground, then jerked her up by the mane before slamming her down again, and finally yanking her hard upwards as a hoof crashed into her jaw-

_(KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER!)_

-then tore back to smack across her cheek before he shoved both hooves hard into her shoulders, knocking her reeling as he threw himself forwards but allowed his upper body to drop backwards at the same time to lazily half-flip, half-fall, landing heavily on his own back even as he slammed both rear hooves into Sol Seraph's stomach, sending the Pegasus bonelessly flying backwards to crash into the trunk of a tree with a gargle, spittle and blood flying from her muzzle as her eyes bulged before she collapsed forwards in a limp, broken pile.

Scrivener panted roughly, laying on his back, eyes clenched shut, body demanding rest as his muscles ached and blood spilled down his form from the cuts over his frame, all eyes staring in shock at the results of the wild frenzy that had overtaken the earth pony… and then Scrivy's blood froze in his veins as he heard a rough, harsh chuckle, slowly rolling up to his hooves to stare in horror as Sol Seraph picked herself up with terrible calmness off the roots of the gnarled oak she had been kicked into, her clothing ripped, her face bruised and bloodied, her mane a tangled mess… but a cold, callous grin on a face that was hideous with the excitement it showed, the Pegasus rasping: "Yes… good. Crude, but strong; not worthy, but it gives me hopes and heightened expectations for what I should look forwards to from Luna…"

She rolled her head slowly on her shoulders, then she turned her head and spat out a bloody tooth before returning her eyes to Scrivener Blooms, setting herself as the earth pony weakly scrambled to his hooves… but he was unsteady, woozy, almost all of his strength sapped in the wild whirlwind of attacks he had laid into her as she said softly: "Don't worry. I'm not like you, prey-pony… I know what I'm doing. The best predators never tire; that is a prey's flaw."

She leapt forwards, wings spreading and propelling her faster, and Scrivy cursed as he began to slowly raise a hoof… but in a flash, her crosshatch blade lashed into him, slicing into the junction of shoulder and neck and yanking downwards to send up a spurt of blood as Scrivy howled in pain as he felt his leg go weak, Sol Seraph's eyes burning as she explained calmly, as if this was nothing more than a polite discussion between distant acquaintances: "First, aim for the larger, favored muscles. Disable them."

Scrivener attempted to bring his other hoof up as his foreleg shook violently beneath him, barely able to keep balance… but Sol managed to get her own forelimb between them, blocking the attack… and then sweeping her limb around in a wide spin that flipped Scrivener onto the back before she lashed her crosshatch blade into the back of his knee and tore, the earth pony releasing another cry of agony as he tried to roll away and shove himself up to his feet… but a moment later, the Pegasus lashed one of the blades into the side of his face with an easy flick of her forelimb, tearing just past his eye and filling one half of his vision with crimson. "Attack their senses. Blind them to stop them from escaping, and impede them fighting back."

Scrivener tried to throw himself backwards, but his wounded knee and sliced-open shoulder shuddered, the muscles trembling weakly as he barely managed his hooves before Sol Seraph's hoof slammed up into his throat, angled so the crosshatch blade tore a thin, narrow gash into his neck, making him gargle as she said softly: "It becomes even harder for the prey to fight when they are choking on their own blood. Most will give up to the inevitable by this point."

Scrivy gargled, barely able to see, body weakening, aching… and then he looked up as Sol Seraph drew one of her forelegs back before he snarled and slammed a hoof out, smashing her across the jaw and making her curse as she staggered backwards in shock more than pain… but before Scrivy could do anything else, Sol Seraph snarled and shoved a hoof towards him, and the male felt a distinct, crushing agony surround his body as her scarred forelimb began to glow strangely, the male's eyes widening in shock as he was hefted off the ground in a painful telekinetic grip. "And if they continue to resist… demonstrate your superiority and crush them."

Then Sol Seraph turned and lashed her limb outwards, and Scrivener Blooms was flung through the air to crash into a tree and fall to the ground, staring weakly at the Pegasus as she smiled coldly and motioned downwards before the male could find his senses… and there was an awful cracking before a heavy, lamppost thick branch was torn off the tree, collapsing onto the earth pony's back and pinning him to the ground with a cough of blood as the Pegasus said quietly: "The only useful gift my husband gave me before I killed him… was his horn."

She smiled coldly, and Scrivener Blooms only stared at her with horror as he gazed at the pulsing scar in Sol Seraph's forelimb, just visible from beneath the crosshatch blade… and then Sol Seraph simply made a short gesture to her bodyguards, and the last thing the earth pony saw before the world was swallowed up in darkness was a minotaur's hoof rushing towards his face.

Scarlet Sage screamed… and then Sol Seraph turned, rolling her head on her shoulders as she calmly walked towards Fluttershy, the meek Pegasus trembling and staring up at her mother with terror in her eyes before Sol Seraph held her hoof out and said quietly: "Give me the child."

Fluttershy shuddered… and then she silently shook her head, their eyes locking for a moment… and then Sol Seraph stepped forwards and lashed her crosshatch blade across Fluttershy's face, sending out a splatter of blood as the Pegasus screamed, and in her embrace, Scarlet Sage shrieked as the crimson fluid splattered over the filly's features. Then Sol Seraph held her hoof towards Fluttershy again, saying quietly: "One last chance, my daughter. Give me the foal."

Fluttershy shook her head, and Sol Seraph gritted her teeth, bringing her hoof back, before Scarlet Sage convulsed against the female before she shrieked… and then threw her head back, her eyes glowing bright red as she spoke in an echoing, hollow voice: "Killer of her own blood, she will murder her, and without hesitation… she will look into her eyes and see her damnation and yet she will not stop, knowing, knowing, knowing no other choice…"

Fluttershy shivered violently, staring down in horror before Sol Seraph gritted her teeth and leaned forwards, shoving her daughter roughly backwards by the face with one hoof and seizing Scarlet Sage by the back of the neck with the other, yanking her free, uncaring of the small cuts she left against the bodies of either pony as Fluttershy cried out in weak denial. But Scarlet Sage had fallen silent, and the glow was fading from her eyes… but on the foal's flank, her cutie mark had appeared.

It was a scarlet mirror, edged in black… and Sol Seraph shook her head slowly before she flung the filly rudely to the ground, making her gasp as she snapped back into consciousness before she screamed when Sol Seraph stepped down on her skull, and Fluttershy cried out again, lunging forwards… only to be met by her mother's back hoof slamming into her throat, knocking her coughing and staggering before she fell weakly to her knees. "M-Mother…"

"Grab the slave-hoof and these two crowbait, and take them back to the compound. We will be entertaining guests shortly." Sol Seraph ordered, and she slowly drew her hoof off the filly's head, looking down at her as Scarlet Sage trembled violently, staring up at her with terrified eyes. "I have orders to kill you, child. But I think I have a better use for you."

And Scarlet Sage curled up, trembling weakly on the ground as an enormous minotaur approached, looking down coldly even as Fluttershy struggled forwards to try and protect the young filly, staring pleadingly up at the giant as her mother took easily to the air, secure in her victory over the ponies that had challenged her.

* * *

><p>On the other battlefield, Luna had felt every blow: every blow given, and every blow taken, flagging now as she breathed hard in and out, before her eyes flickered in shock as she felt Scrivener's horror and surprise, tasted pain, felt agony sear through her frame even as she managed to force herself to leaping forwards and crush another Velite beneath her hooves… and then her eyes rolled up in her head with a gasp as a thud like a battering ram crashed into her body, frame going weak as she collapsed to the ground amidst the bodies of Velites, Nibelung, and dead ponies.<p>

The Nibelung commanding the raid looked up with a grin as it saw Luna faint, smashing a pony out of the way with a wide slap of its axe before it charged eagerly towards the fallen winged unicorn, raising its axe high as it spun its dagger in the other hand… and then Twilight Sparkle leapt in front of Luna, snarling and shouting: "Stay back!"

"Two for price of one!" the Nibelung snarled, then it flung the dagger with a hard flick of its wrist, Twilight's eyes widening before she cursed as the ugly blade of bone ripped across her shoulder, wincing in pain before looking up as the wolf-pig leapt towards her, bringing the axe high above its head… and the unicorn's eyes and horn both glowed as she leaned forwards with a snarl and unleashed a focused pulse of pure force.

The dwarf was blasted into the air, axe flying from its hands as it screamed in shock, flipping violently upwards before crashing down some thirty feet away in a broken heap on its back. It screeched, then gagged and grabbed at its chest before slowly struggling to sit up even as blood leaked from its jaws… and then it stupidly seized the broken blades of wood that had pierced through its body from falling on the shattered wall, frowning almost curiously at this before its eyes rolled up in its head and it slumped, dead.

Several of the Nibelungs looked up at this, then turned back towards the hole they had breached in the wall and quickly fled back the way they had come, leaving only a scattered handful of Velites… and Applejack cursed as she jumped on one of these, Rainbow tackling another onto its back and smashing his hoof through its skull even as the earth pony shouted: "Do we follow 'em, Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head as she turned around, flicking her head to the side almost disdainfully as her horn glowed, and a Velite was torn off the ground and slammed into a wall, shattering the skeleton into fragments as she said quietly: "No, there's no point. Something must have happened to Scrivener Blooms, though, and that means…"

"Oh God, Scarlet Sage and Fluttershy, but… you don't think…" Applejack glanced back and forth worriedly, then she cursed quietly under her breath at the sight of the injured and few dead: the battle had been fast, and vicious… and not without cost, from how many Nibelungs and Velites had flooded in on the attack. "Rainbow, I… help me gather up the wounded here, we'll get them over to the medical center, and then-"

"Scrivener Blooms…" Luna whispered, and Twilight dropped to her knees beside her as Luna gritted her teeth, the other ponies hesitating for a moment… but when the violet unicorn looked up at them, AJ and Rainbow exchanged nervous looks before nodding and heading quickly off to help the others. "Twilight Sparkle, I… no, I cannot feel him…"

Luna shuddered a little, slowly picking herself, breathing hard, bleeding from wounds that steamed faintly over her body… and Twilight winced before her horn glowed as she began to slowly, carefully heal the larger damages… damages she could tell had been passed on, in most cases, from awful things likely down to Scrivy. "He is… unconscious. Sol Seraph… Sol Seraph has captured Scrivener Blooms, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Sage…"

She shook her head slowly, swaying a bit on her hooves before she snarled and flicked her mane to the side, and it gave a vibrant pulse as her horn glowed, energy shocking over her form as her eyes glowed white and she snarled in a voice that wasn't her own as Twilight staggered backwards: "We shall tear her apart for what she has done! We shall skin her while she still lives!"

Then Luna winced as the glow faded from her eyes, even as her wounds slowly healed over her frame and she leaned forwards, gritting her teeth and muttering: "Apologies, Twilight Sparkle… I do not know if that was more my own temper or Nightmare Moon. Both of us wish to immediately head to confront and attack Sol Seraph before she can perform any further evils upon the heads of either Scrivener Blooms, Fluttershy, or the filly we see as our daughter… but I know that…I must not rush."

She shivered a little at these words, shaking her head slowly before looking towards the unicorn as Twilight looked over her with concern even as the wounds on her body healed visibly and her mane sparked with electricity. "Luna, not… not to be rude, but-"

"I know." Luna only smiled wanly, glancing down and closing her eyes as she shivered a little before grimacing as she glanced back and forth over the battlefield. "I need a moment to rest, to gather my thoughts… to understand what has just happened. Does thou remember the necromancy I taught thee to banish the remains of the Velites, to prevent them from resurrection?"

Twilight nodded after a moment, studying the winged unicorn silently, but Luna only shook her head and murmured: "Nay, Twilight. Worry not for me… I am fine. Go, perform the spell… I shall…"

Luna shook her head again, then she slowly stumbled around in a circle, but her gait took up more purpose, more strength, as she forced her hooves to walk slowly through the battlefield. She looked silently back and forth, surveying the bones and bodies of the fallen, shivering a little and wondering how much she had missed… but glad that at least it could not have been too long. It had been a pitched fight, fervent, violent, fast and yet slow… and the problem wasn't so much that Luna could feel information and wild thoughts from Scrivy's subconscious floating into her own, it was the feeling of separation… the feeling of failing him, and sending him headlong into an ambush. Of trying to outwait the predator… and being outwitted by a creature that was slyer and more cunning than Luna had dared to imagine.

And she could feel Nightmare Moon, eager to be set free, to take form, to chase down Sol Seraph and crush her, crush her, crush her until not a speck of the monster was left, not a trace of her existed, burning down what she had built and then tearing into her encampment, killing everyone who allied themselves with the monster disguised as a Pegasus…

She shivered, then repressed those thoughts, instead focusing on the information her link with Scrivener Blooms had brought to light. The fact that Sol Seraph had a unicorn's horn implanted in her foreleg and was somehow able to use its powers, for example, was a good start… and it partly explained the lingering Pale they had seen in her presence. But why it would still gaze upon her with pity instead of hatred or scorn…

"Perhaps there is such a thing as too kind." Luna muttered… and then her head snapped upwards as she heard Sol Seraph whisper: _The only useful gift my husband gave me before I killed him… _

_Mother always said… I was too much like Father… _Fluttershy's voice murmured, and there was a flash, an image of the Pegasus smiling… and Luna gritted her teeth, dropping her head forwards and shaking her head wildly, trying to get the memories and images out of her mind… but with Scrivener unconscious, his mind dreaming and likely a little addled from the blows she knew he'd taken…

She shook her head quickly, gritting her teeth as she stormed around a corner and stopped in an alley… then sat herself down and pressed back against the wall, eyes clenching shut as she whispered: "Daydreamer… thou sees me as a hero, and look, look what I have done…"

She shivered a bit, then shook her head briskly and muttered: "No, no. I only need a moment or two longer to rest… my mind is confused, but clearing… and even without our link, there is only one place the predator will return to. Its lair… and I shall crash in upon it and attack. I shall be merciless. I shall be heartless. I shall show Sol Seraph what 'love' means, when it is interfered with… I shall teach her that her cruelty cannot match that of Nightmare Moon's…"

Her eyes glowed faint white for a moment as she leaned forwards, gritting her teeth into what was almost a grin… and then it turned into a grimace of pain as she shook her head quickly, whispering harshly: "Stop it, Nightmare Moon! We must work together… yes, yes, we shall punish Sol Seraph, but we must first rescue Scrivener Blooms and our treasures, our friends!"

She cursed quietly… and then her mane flickered behind her, shedding sapphire light over the ground that made Luna's shadow stretch and distort, before eyes opened in the darkness spilling out beneath her… and the winged unicorn stared down at this as the shadow changed in shape, became larger, more ominous, as Nightmare Moon murmured back to her quietly: "Then let me out, my little one. Let me out…"

"Not yet." Luna whispered, and the shadow seemed to frown up at her, tilting her head as the female smiled faintly down at her, saying quietly: "Horses of Heaven, I cannot explain how much I wish to give in completely to thee, Nightmare Moon… and no, I do not fear that thou wouldst take me over again, that I would become what I was in the past… far from it, I would welcome it. If it meant Scrivener Blooms and our precious treasures were saved… I would gladly allow thee to do as thee wished, and be the one receded inside once more, small and silent, and let thee have thy way however thee pleased, in power and control…

"But Nightmare Moon, power alone cannot stop Sol Seraph. That is what I fear… and blasting and breaking the fortress around her may cause her to wound those we care for. Would thou truly risk having Scrivener Blooms face us with disappointment? Would thou risk losing the love thou so jealously guards? We must be cunning. We must be careful." Luna urged softly, sliding her hooves forwards, the shadows of Nightmare Moon crawling silently up her limbs as it seemed to almost lean up out of the ground towards her, eyes locking with glowing eyes. "But if the time and chance allows it… thou shalt taste the darkest, sweetest revenge thou can wish."

Nightmare Moon nodded slowly… and Luna's starry mane sparked quietly before it settled slowly back against her body, the shadow of Nightmare Moon receding and becoming only her own shadow once more… but Luna smiled wryly, looking down at this silently and knowing that was all Nightmare Moon had ever really been in the first place.

She sighed a little as she stood up and quietly made her way out of the alley, but her mind was settled, her goals clear. She had an idea of what to do… and then she glanced over her shoulder as she heard the approach of ponies, before smiling faintly at the sight of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, saying quietly: "All will be well, worry not, my friends. I go now to finish this job. I shall return with the others in tow."

"No, Luna, we'll do this together." Twilight said quietly, and Luna softened a bit as Rainbow Dash nodded firmly and the earth pony gave her own smile of agreement, the three looking resolute. "It was hard enough convincing Pinkamena and Rarity to stay back and help the others… and yes, when I said Pinkamena, I meant Pinkamena. Even… she cares, in her own weird, weird way, about what happens to Scrivy and Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage… even if she probably just wants to watch you beat Sol Seraph to a pulp, too."

"Sugar-cube, at this point, I'm pretty sure everypony here wants to see that." Applejack muttered, and Rainbow Dash gave a grunt of agreement before the earth pony looked forwards and said quietly: "Luna, please. We are your friends, don't go forgettin' that now. We ain't gonna let you walk into this trap alone."

"But that is exactly what I plan to do. Walk calmly and placidly into Sol Seraph's trap." Luna said softly, and the ponies looked at her with surprise before she smiled slightly and turned away, saying quietly: "Come then, my friends. If I cannot dissuade thee from following… at least I can explain on the way. And we may yet be able to save our precious friends."

The three ponies traded nervous look with one another, but then Twilight nodded firmly, running to fall into step beside Luna as Rainbow Dash and Applejack followed apprehensively after the winged unicorn, apprehension and malice tingling the air, but Luna facing calmly, coldly ahead as she strode slowly forwards despite the anxiety tingling in her aching body and the thoughts racing wildly through her mind, eyes glowing with ruthlessness and hope.


	8. For Sake Of Kindness

Chapter Eight: For Sake Of Kindness

~BlackRoseRaven

The winged unicorn strode calmly down the path leading to the barn, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight apprehensively following as she said quietly: "Remember the plan, my friends. Keep calm, and keep thy heads down. We shall give this wolf exactly what it wants."

Twilight nodded slowly even as Rainbow Dash winced and Applejack grimaced a little, but Luna only carried forwards, ignoring the security personnel that clustered either side of the road in small groups, many of them armed with crossbows and melee weapons and none of them seeming to know quite what to do as Luna simply led her ponies forwards through their ranks.

A tunnel had been built in front of the fortified building that had once been a barn: it was long and ugly, like some giant's fallen umbilical cord made of tarpaulin and thick wooden walls, two ugly, grated doors guarded by minotaurs in battle armor in front of this. They looked as surprised as the other security forces to see Luna… and then one of them turned and roared a command before the two giants pulled the gates open, even as one muttered something quietly in his own language with a slow shake of his head.

Luna only smiled and shook her own, however, striding fearlessly into the tunnel, the others following… and she didn't bother to look up even as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack nervously looked back and forth at slits that had been cut into the wooden walls of either side of the corridor, through which crossbows were being aimed and the dark, distrustful eyes of ponies watched. It made the twenty feet or so they had to travel not only unsettling, but seem to stretch into eternity, before Luna halted in front of the sliding steel doors leading into the compound, looking calmly up at another pair of armored minotaurs.

One of these saluted her sharply, smashing the butt of its battle axe against the ground and its fist against its breast, and Luna bowed her head respectfully for a moment before the two bull-giants turned and grasped the handles of the steel door, yanking them open and stepping to the sides of the wide, tall hall of cloth and wood. For a moment they were able to look ahead, Luna's eyes sweeping over at least a dozen security ponies, before bright spotlights flashed on at the back of the room, and a voice shouted: "Drop onto your stomachs, hooves on your heads!"

Luna compiled in silence, slowly lowering herself to the ground, placing her hooves on top of her skull, keeping her features passive and calm as the others apprehensively did the same… and security ponies strode forwards around them, several with glinting crossbows already aimed down at them apprehensively as others came forwards with manacles attached by heavy, short chains.

The winged unicorn only closed her eyes as they shackled her forelimbs tightly together, then half-hauled her to her hooves, security guards standing nervously around her as a chain was quickly thrown over her back and around her body to bind her wings down as well. Twilight was silent through the process of being restrained, while Applejack cursed them loudly and Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth and fidgeted before wincing when a crossbow was shoved into his face, breathing hard but calming slowly.

Out of the compound, a unicorn hurried nervously towards them, his clipboard floating beside him: Sol Seraph's assistant. He glanced anxiously over the four, then shook his head, muttering to himself as his quill jotted several notes before he stuttered worriedly: "G-G-Get them inside! Bring them straight through, straight through to the Coliseum Theatre, no… n-no isolation booths for these ones yet!"

A moment later, the bright lights inside the barn flicked off, and the unicorn turned and hurried inside, past enormous spotlights that were still faintly glowing and operated by ponies in gray coveralls to a large set of double doors. The security guards half-dragged, half-ordered the four ponies forwards, Pegasi taking to the air and slowly flying just overhead so they could continue to aim their crossbows as other security ponies walked with one hoof resting on the now-captives as they moved at a slow, awkward pace due to the short chains.

Luna bowed her head forwards as the double doors were pulled open, striding through this… and she grimaced as her eyes flicked back and forth as they passed into this room, taking in the enormous white cylinders that stood at either side of the room with only slits for windows, one standing with the door open to reveal the gleaming ivory interior… and Twilight shuddered a bit before Luna looked up as she heard a quiet curse from Applejack.

As they were guided into stepping up onto a wide, circular white platform that took up most of the floor, raised only a few inches higher than the dirty cement, Luna's eyes roved silently over the heavy, short steel fortification that spread out over one end of the room. It was topped with a walkway and an enormous balcony, looking more like battlements or some kind of grisly viewing theatre… and built into the structure were several enormous, dome-shaped window walls of glass that looked in on cells beyond.

Through one of these, Luna could see Scarlet Sage, laying with a splotch of red over her flank… and splotches of red over the cold concrete floor, the filly shivering and bruised in an empty, tiny room. And in the center cell, the winged unicorn gazed silently in to see Scrivener Blooms, held in a standing position by arching, studded metal bands that pushed up beneath his body, taut chains welded to manacles that encompassed his legs and several bands and collars of steel over his head and neck, with more chains extending from these and hooked into the walls of the cramped cell to force him to stare ahead. His eyes were open, but he blinked slowly, tiredly… before giving a weak smile to Luna through the misty glass, and Luna shuddered a bit before she whispered, as the security ponies surrounded the white platform: "I'm here to save thee, daydreamer. Worry not."

Scrivener Blooms gave a faint smile… and then there was a click, and Luna frowned a bit as she looked down for a moment before electricity surged over the white platform, the winged unicorn snarling and arching her back as the ponies behind her screamed in agony and shock, their bodies convulsing before the platform clicked again and the attack ceased, and Rainbow Dash crumpled forwards with a wheeze, large body flexing a bit as Applejack snarled and barely maintained her balance.

Twilight hung her head, breathing hard, horn sparking quietly as Luna forced herself to stand straight even as electricity zapped through her starry mane, shouting: "I am not here to indulge thy sick fantasies, Sol Seraph! I am here to end this!"

"And end this shall…" Sol Seraph's voice said quietly, and a moment later, the Pegasus strode slowly into view on top of the raised balcony, looking calmly down at them. She was bruised and battered, but clean, her wounds already tended to and a new, fresh silk shirt and suit jacket covering her body. Smoke furled slowly up from her cigarette as she looked down at them with both disappointment and triumph, leaning calmly against the wide metal railing… and then Luna snarled slowly as Fluttershy silently dragged herself forwards.

She was beaten and bruised, and even from here, Luna could tell her wings had been broken before Sol Seraph had bound them with chains. Heavy weights dangled around her neck, and her mane hung in ugly tatters, the Pegasus trembling as she carried a large steel tray strapped over her lower back as if she was nothing more than a servant or even less, like a living table.

Sol Seraph didn't bother to look as she pulled the cigarette out of her muzzle… then reached back and slowly put it out against Fluttershy's face, the Pegasus crying out, then whimpering weakly as tears streamed from her eyes, shivering violently as the creature that was somehow this Pegasi's mother said quietly: "I expected much more from you, Luna. So much more. But here you stand, beaten…"

She paused, then stomped her hoof once against the ground, and there was a clanking as a door in the side wall opened past a row of isolation booths, her two lumbering, armored minotaur bodyguards striding forwards and around the white platform to stand calmly in front of the cell containing Scrivener Blooms, one resting with heavy battle axe in hand as the rest of the security forces raised their crossbows and dropped to ready positions. "I didn't think you'd surrender… and I'm not sure what possessed you to do so. I expected an attack… not you giving in, and simply walking into my embrace. That is not the behavior of either predator or prey… it is… disappointing."

She paused for a moment, then looked coldly down over the four, saying quietly: "Your magic will do you no good here. If you even think about using your unicorn powers, that security stage will pacify you with electricity, then release a concentrated anti-magic pulse. You and all your friends will die. You have no choice now but to surrender and submit to my demands, Luna. If you refuse or become difficult… I can just as easily have Scrivener Blooms maimed, mutilated, or killed."

"If thou dares to harm my husband before mine eyes, even if thou kills him… I shall live for more than ample enough time to give thee an eternity of suffering and death." Luna said quietly, and Sol Seraph smiled coldly before the winged unicorn added darkly: "But I would not expect thou to understand anything of love or loyalty, considering what exists in thy limb."

"I am a predator." Sol Seraph said quietly, looking darkly down at them, and then she rolled the sleeve of her suit jacket back as her scar glimmered faintly. "My husband was weak, and 'affection' is a flaw that I was quick to weed out. I believed him to be powerful because of his magic, but he never once used it to his own advantage… and I would not permit such an anchor to drag me down; instead, I made myself stronger."

"No…" Fluttershy whispered, trembling violently… and Sol Seraph closed her eyes as she lowered her head forwards, the Pegasus whimpering. "Mother… please… listen to reason…"

"I have had enough of you. I have given you too many chances, Fluttershy… but I will not tolerate your weakness any longer." Sol Seraph said softly, and then she flicked her wrist upwards… and on the tray, a long, thin-bladed dagger glowed with dark, malicious light, raising into the air, pointing down like the cursed blade of Damocles as the others looked up in horror, even as Fluttershy only continued to stare at her mother pleadingly. "In this world, only the strong survive."

Without looking, she flicked her hoof downwards… and the dagger shot like an arrow from where it had raised high, slicing into Fluttershy's back just above the tray and making her body arch as she gasped in shock, tears flying from her eyes as her mouth fell open… and for a few moments, she simply breathed hard in and out, staring sightlessly at the sky… and then she slowly collapsed forwards, objects clattering off the tray as Luna stared in horror and Twilight shrieked in denial, Rainbow Dash and Applejack yelling Fluttershy's name uselessly to the cold air… and then Sol Seraph simply smiled down at them, not even bothering to look back at the corpse of her own daughter as she said calmly: "Don't do anything silly now. I want to savor your defeat. Not kill you all at once."

"Shut the hell up, come down here and fight, you goddamn monster!" Rainbow shouted, and then he arched his back with a howl of agony as electricity ripped through the platform, the other ponies snarling as lightning tore across the platform again, bringing even Luna down to her knees this time as Twilight sprawled weakly out and Applejack fell slowly forwards, wheezing painfully as shudders ran through the group.

Then, slowly, Luna forced herself back up to her hooves, breathing hard before she looked weakly to the side… and there was another presence here now. The Pale unicorn from before stood beside her, staring with pity up at Sol Seraph, more solid now and yet all the more invisible to the eyes of the others… and Luna gritted her teeth before she faced ahead and asked harshly: "How could a mother kill her own daughter out of hoof, like nothing more than vermin? Does thou know no love, no respect?"

"What do you know about how I feel, how I felt?" Sol Seraph said quietly, her voice calm… but her eyes betrayed emotion, anger, her features tensing as she leaned forwards and continued as fury began to tinge her words: "Do you know what it was like? I gave up my pride, my purity, to a male who fathered a daughter who was weak, and sniveling, and spent all her time thinking about inferior beings, talking about… emotions, and valuing… protecting them! I killed her father to _protect_ her from his way of thinking, from his… broken, weak philosophies! Everything I did, I did to try and cure what was wrong with her, to try and make her strong like me, and I gave the worthless whore more chances than any mother ever has, more chances and more love than she deserved from me or anypony… she was weak. She was pathetic. She was useless. And now she's only another dead body to me, nothing more, and what disgusts me most is that I was too blinded by ancient, worthless instincts to do this sooner."

And, without looking around, she rose a rear hoof and slammed it back into Fluttershy's face, her daughter's body flexing silently once, and Luna felt only a hollow, terrible void inside of herself as she stared up at this Pegasus, unable to believe what she had just seen, what she had just heard. Then something brushed against her, and she looked weakly to the side to see the Pale looking at her silently, imploringly… before it silently turned ahead, striding towards the fortification even as it stuttered quietly out of existence.

Luna gritted her teeth, knowing and yet not knowing what the Pale wanted, then she looked up and asked quietly: "Then tell me, Sol Seraph, why thou made her such a part of thy agenda here… why not simply ignore her?"

"Because she was a shame upon the family name." the Pegasus said softly, and then she shook her head in slow disgust. "A family of warriors, and hunters… ended by one foul spawn that was the opposite of everything we valued. I should have thrown her from the window when she was born… I should have broken her skull under my hoof when she was a foal, and already beginning to show signs of… strangeness.

"But no. In my moment of weakness, I gave her that one last chance… and as you saw, still, she insisted on pleading, even after I punished her, just like in the old days." She grimaced in disgust, shaking her head slowly. "I never needed so many punishments as a child. I knew my place. I knew what I was to become… my parents were proud of me. Fluttershy was weak from birth, stillborn in spirit, worthless."

Luna breathed slowly in and out, lowering her head in disgust… and then Twilight Sparkle slowly dragged herself a pace forwards, the unicorn looking up and whispering: "You have so much power, Sol Seraph… a Pegasus able to use magic, I never thought it was possible. Yet you're so… weak… for all of it. So blind…"

Sol Seraph shook her head in disgust at this, and then she said coldly: "Speak to me again, unicorn, and I'll have you killed. That goes for your slave-hoof friends too… Luna is who I am after. Luna, and the filly… they are both dangerous to the people I work for."

"And 'twas not Bucephalus, was it? Who holds thy leash, monster? Whose name is writ upon thy collared neck, who has set the rabid wolf loose in the forest?" Luna looked up coldly, and Sol Seraph's eyes narrowed slowly, dangerously, at this. "Or can thou only bark when thy master commands it?" _Stall her. Anger her. Make the wolf howl… lure the wolf into the hunt… _

"I am no slave-hoof, and I am no inferior prey-pony, I am a hunter… and I was given the chance to hunt the thought-greatest game of all, Nightmare Moon." Sol Seraph said darkly, leaning forwards as she breathed hard in and out. "You proved pathetic and disappointing, but I am also a professional… and the hunt does not end until my trophies are acquired. Yes, the hunt was assigned to me… not by Helios Mutual Holdings, not by the idiot Bucephalus, so blinded with patriotism he never realized who was actually pulling the strings.

"No, Luna, if you must know, it was _Ekleíp_." Sol Seraph smiled coldly, and Luna stared up in shock at this, her eyes widening at the name of the lunar cult they had heard whispers of from the Nibelungs they interrogated, the dark sorcerers that were said to make their home in the awful fortress-between-worlds, the Black Baroque. "Yes, Luna… they are well-aware of my reputation, and I have a network of contacts throughout Equestria, I've made alliances in places dark and bright to increase my influence, and to better prove my strength, my necessity, in these dark and dangerous times. I am the ultimate predator, Nightmare Moon… and with you as my prey, it is the fate of this whole accursed nation I control in my hooves."

Sol Seraph leaned back, her features arrogant and ruthless, her eyes cold and proud as she rose her front hooves for a moment… then she leaned forwards and rested one against the railing, saying darkly: "They want you for a special purpose… just like they wanted me to kill the filly, because she could become dangerous. But I think with some reeducation, some proper molding… and this time, ensuring that the only influence she receives comes from me instead of trusting others to look after her… Scarlet Sage will make a powerful ally."

"Thou hast no idea what thou tampers with! _Ekleíp _wish for Nightmare Moon to destroy Equestria, believe that she is the bringer of Ragnarok, does thou not understand what that means?" Luna shouted desperately, looking up at the Pegasus with horror, but Sol Seraph only looked back down with calm, cold vindication. "Truly, art thou so lost thou would meddle in the affairs of unicorns so maddened with power they wish to bring only death and destruction to their own home?"

"I am a predator, Luna… I am the ultimate predator." Sol Seraph said quietly, leaning over the railing and looking down at her with eyes that burned with a zealot's fervor. "I have mastered myself, overcome all the limitations of being born prey… I have fused my husband's horn into my own body, and once again, through sheer force of will, learned to bend and break what little of his spirit remained in the material to harness the powers he once possessed. I have hardened my bones and body through constant training and battle and bloodshed and magic… I have been hurt and cut and bled so often that now, pain brings me pleasure and excitement. And now, you shall entertain one last game, Nightmare Moon.

"I am going to come down to you. We are going to duel… we will battle to the death, like the predators we are. I do not care about _Ekleíp _and their aims… you are my trophy, you are my prize, and as they sought to invest in me to capture you… I have instead used them to further enhance my reputation and the sway of my power." Sol Seraph tilted her head back arrogantly, her eyes almost glowing as she leaned over the railing and looked imperiously, eagerly down at Luna. "You are a winged unicorn, among the last of your kind. If you are truly Nightmare Moon, fated to bring Ragnarok… you are the greatest predator in Equestria, you are a predator of an entire country, an entire world. To fight you, to kill you, to prove myself superior… will be my crowning achievement. Your horn will be my greatest prize… is the trophy I have always sought.

"And if you kill me, you will be bound and dragged with Scrivener Blooms for _Ekleíp_ to do with as they please. I will honor you that way, Nightmare Moon. I will give those fools their prize, knowing that if you kill me, you will surely slaughter them, you will surely destroy this entire world." Sol Seraph grinned coldly, licking her lips slowly as she leaned forwards, almost trembling in excitement now. "How do you like the sound of that?"

"Thou art mad." Luna whispered, and Sol Seraph threw her head back and laughed in the chilling silence that followed before she turned… and in the awful quiet, there was a sound, indescribable, filling the air… and then a soft, disbelieving gasp.

The others stared up, and even though Luna could not see from the angle of the walkway, she somehow knew. She knew, as clearly as if she was watching… as Fluttershy trembled hard, staring into her mother's eyes and half-supported by a glowing, translucent unicorn, the deep wound in her back bleeding slowly, still clutching the hilt of the long-bladed dagger that was buried in Sol Seraph's chest. The predator looked down at this, disbelieving, stupefied, before her eyes roved slowly back and forth, seeing her husband and daughter… and then she slowly snarled in disgust, spitting to the side and rasping: "How… disappointing."

Fluttershy staggered backwards as Sol Seraph tried to step forwards… but instead, she drunkenly stumbled to the side before flopping back against the railing of the balcony, staring silently upwards, the light fading from her eyes and her last expression one of contempt and disgust as she stared up at the ceiling… and silently, the Pale unicorn smiled faintly to Fluttershy as she collapsed onto her knees, before he tenderly kissed the side of her face… and then he strode slowly forwards and leaned down, kissing Sol Seraph's forehead.

He lingered, glowing brighter, security ponies and the minotaur bodyguards staring up in shock at the sight of the ghost before it simply vanished… and Luna smiled faintly, lowering her head even as Fluttershy's quiet sobs began to rise into the air from the balcony above. For a few moments, it was the only sound in the silence, her soft crying filling the air before Luna gritted her teeth and flexed her body, then snapped the chains between her forelegs with a grunt.

A security pony halfheartedly raised his crossbow, but the others were only staring back and forth in horror, lost and confused, before one of them asked weakly, even as Luna began to yank her other bonds free: "What… what do we do?"

And, as if in answer, one of the armored minotaurs stepped forwards and seized his battle axe in both hands, raising it high as Luna looked up sharply… and then it swung the weapon savagely through the air in a wide arc, slamming it into the window wall of the cell Scrivener Blooms was trapped inside, shattering it completely before it took a second hard swing that severed the restraints on one side of the earth pony, letting him gasp and relax slightly as the other minotaur tossed his own weapons down and said calmly: "Is over. _Volk _is dead."

"But, no, wait, we have orders-" one of the security officers began, sounding almost angry as he looked up at the minotaur who had just thrown away his weapons… and then he squeaked when the minotaur's hand lashed out and seized him by the throat, slamming him savagely back against the metal wall and pinning him several feet in the air.

"Is over!" the minotaur shouted in his face, and then he flicked his wrist disdainfully and tossed the Pegasus to the ground, the security officer bouncing against the concrete before he rolled over and scrambled away, looking terrified… and the rest of the security soldiers followed suit as Luna smiled up at the bull, who surveyed the ponies for a moment as the others began to pick themselves slowly up. Then he bowed low to them, saying quietly: "Minotaurs owe great debt to _Yaga Baba. _She has helped bring about death of _volk_. She has restored honor of minotaurs."

"Nay, 'twas not I alone." Luna said quietly, gazing towards Scrivener Blooms as the other minotaur carefully helped the male out of his bonds, the pony wheezing in pain before Luna looked quietly up at the top of the walkway… and then she returned her eyes to the minotaur, saying softly: "Please aid my friends and free the captive filly."

The minotaur nodded, and Luna flapped her wings as she leapt into the air, propelling herself easily up to land on the balcony beside Sol Seraph's fallen body. She grimaced a bit at this, then turned her eyes to the still-living Pegasus, her horn glowing and a blue aura surrounding the weights and other objects strapped to Fluttershy, chains snapping and locks clicking open as she said softly: "Come child. All will be fine."

"I… I killed her…" Fluttershy whispered, trembling violently, looking up in horror and despair. "Luna… oh… oh, what have I done…"

"Shush now, 'twas a kindness… 'twas a kindness, just as thou art in every manner of the word." Luna soothed quietly, stepping forwards and silently hugging the battered, bloody Pegasus, and Fluttershy whimpered as she pressed close instinctively, shivering violently before Luna stroked slowly through her tattered mane. "That thing was not thy mother. Perhaps, once, it tried to be… but thou did not just us, but the sad creature a great favor in releasing it from life. Some souls… they are born broken, blasted with evil, tortured from the beginning. Nay, she does not deserve pity… she has done much to earn hatred. But 'twas not hatred that guided thy hoof. 'Twas not necessity. 'Twas mercy, my little Fluttershy, 'twas mercy."

Fluttershy nodded silently against her, still trembling, tears still leaking down her face… and Luna continued to hold her quietly close against her body, her horn taking on a faint sapphire luminescence as the Pegasus shivered against her, her wounds glowing and slowly sewing closed as they healed before the winged unicorn said gently: "Come, my friend. Thou shall feel better if we leave this awful place."

The Pegasus nodded silently, but hesitated for a few moments all the same as they both turned, looking at Sol Seraph's corpse… and then Fluttershy lowered her head forwards and whispered: "Goodbye, Mother. I tried my hardest to love you… I'm sorry… it didn't work out."

She stopped, then stepped forwards and silently leaned down, kissing her mother's forehead slowly, softly, as tears dripped down her cheeks and spilled onto Sol Seraph's face, wetting them and leaving faint trails that gleamed like light over the cruel darkness of the predator's dead features. Then Fluttershy leaned back, looking at her for a moment longer before she nodded slowly, then winced as she tried to spread her wings, and they only fluttered weakly… but Luna carefully took the air and reached down to hug her gently up against her body, carrying her like a child over the railing and settling her quietly down to the ground below.

The others looked at her… and then Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash traded tight, silent hugs with Fluttershy, before Scarlet Sage barreled across the platform and buried her face against Fluttershy's stomach, the filly hugging fiercely into her as she whispered: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Shush now… it's all okay. It's all going to be okay…" Fluttershy murmured, hugging Scarlet Sage tightly back against her body and closing her eyes… and then she shivered a little, glancing over her shoulder and whispering: "But I… I really would like to leave."

"Let's not linger, then." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, smiling a little over at Luna… and she nodded firmly, gazing back at him, their eyes locking and a thousand thoughts flying back and forth before they traded a short, silent kiss for a moment, then fell quietly into step.

The others came behind them: Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, with Scarlet Sage safely between them, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack bringing up the rear as the minotaurs walked slowly on the flanks of the group, one of them still carrying his massive battle axe. And, as they strode out through the double doors and the wide entranceway, other minotaurs saluted them… while others still spilled chemicals and fuel around the interior of the barn, as a few pony security guards only sat and stared dumbly.

They were silent as they strode through the tunnel of cloth and wood, no security guards watching from behind the tunnel now… and as they emerged into daylight, the found the unicorn assistant being booted back and forth by a group of angry minotaurs, his clipboard broken and body already bruised and covered in dirt and muck before Luna held up a hoof, calling to the minotaurs calmly: "I need a moment with this wretch."

The unicorn toppled forwards with a wheeze from one last boot from a minotaur's hoof, and then he groaned in pain as he looked up weakly, picking himself slowly off the ground as he whimpered and shook his head. "P-Please… I… I just coordinated things for Sol Seraph, honest, I… I had no choice, I had nothing to do with her, just… please let me go…"

"Perhaps I shall, perhaps I shan't." Luna said quietly, leaning forwards as her eyes narrowed slightly, and the unicorn whimpered a bit as he shrank down with a shiver against the ground. "It depends wholly upon thine own actions, wretch. Now, tell me what thou knows."

"I… I was assigned by HMH to keep an eye on Sol Seraph and… and keep them informed of what was going on, but she discovered and countermanded the watch order, then started assigning me to… correspondence, and running errands and… I really don't know anything!" He covered his head, shivering violently. "I took notes for her, they're… all the records are in my tent, okay? If you want them I… I'll gladly get them! I… oh god, but what's going to happen here? There's… security… what do we do? You killed her. Y-You killed her."

Fluttershy looked away silently, and Luna stepped forwards, saying quietly: "The monster killed itself, coward. And it sounds as if thou were Sol Seraph's assistant… and lackey or not, this makes her the closest to a second in command as she would deign to have, does it not? It means that thou art in charge now, and if I were thou, I would hasten to order a full retreat to Hoofston, or wherever these soldiers hail from."

"I… I… but… why would they listen to me?" the unicorn looked up stupidly, and then he winced a little as Luna only smiled grimly. "I'll try, okay, I'll… I'll take your advice but they're not gonna want to leave-"

"Then my large, burly friends will ensure their cooperation." Luna said calmly, glancing up at one of the armored minotaurs… and the bull grunted and slammed his fist into his palm, making the unicorn swallow thickly before the female returned her eyes to his, locking gazes coldly. "But the condition is this: thou all shalt leave… but the minotaurs are free to walk their own paths. And believe me… thou does not want to make war with me, no matter what baubles and trinkets and weapons thou has, no matter how many thy number are. It will not end pleasantly."

And then Luna paused and looked up, watching as flames greedily began to spread over the fortified compound, greedily spreading over wood as minotaurs walked calmly away from the inferno and security forces scampered with yells from the burning barn, and the unicorn on the ground whimpered again before nodding rapidly as he picked himself up, saying weakly: "Whatever you want, okay? Whatever… whatever you want, I'll… I'll try and make it happen just… I don't wanna die."

"Mistake me not for a murderer, and do not insult me by thinking I will renege on our deal. Fetch the papers, bring them to the library, then scamper on thy way and drag thy forces with thee, Ponyville does not need the protection of cowards and criminals." Luna retorted sharply, and then she turned and gestured to the others, saying quietly: "Our business is done here."

They left in silence, striding with a group of minotaurs that walked like an honor guard around them, no pony knowing what to say… and then, finally, Luna looked up and asked an armored minotaur, as they reached the gates of Ponyville: "Tell me, friends. What will thou do now? Return to thy homeland?"

"We cannot return. We are exiles now, for serving beneath claws of _volk_." the minotaur paused meditatively, then he glanced back and forth, saying in a thoughtful voice: "But Ponyville… is nice place, yes? There is good food, and four-hooves are not unpleasant. If you have needs, we fill. We help four-hooves and _Yaga Baba _in return for freeing us from claws of _volk_."

The winged unicorn looked thoughtful at this, and then Twilight glanced up and asked hesitantly: "Now that… the _volk_… is gone, can you tell us why you were working for her? From what I've seen of your people… you've been very kind to us."

"We are not kind, we are honorable." the minotaur replied brusquely, and this earned a small smile from Luna as the bull hesitated, glancing at the other armored minotaur… but when it only shrugged, he nodded firmly and then looked down at the ponies, saying quietly: "Years ago, four-hoof _volk _came to homeland. The _volk _was on a hunt, for a monster that had killed many of our clan, which we called _Alklha-illych_. Was wicked, evil dragon… and at first, we laugh at four-hoof. But four-hoof trick us… the _volk _had found the roost of the _Alklha-illych_. The _volk _had already poisoned the dragon with tainted meat and sent it into deep sleep. And after the _volk _convinced us to wager our clan's honor against her, she slaughtered the monster while it slept. She was savior, and she was destroyer.

"She ordered us to carry corpse of _Alklha-illych _for her, made entire tribe follow her into four-hoof country. We have no other choice but to obey, we knew we must honor our deal. _Volk _enslaved us, knew our ways, crushed our spirits many years ago now, knowing only when _volk _was dead would our punishment end." He stopped, then said quietly: "But our punishment, it never ends. We are defeated tribe, we were bested by murdering _volk_. We can never set hoof in homeland again, or face our brother clans. But now, maybe we do good. Maybe now, we have chance to redeem honor of our people."

Luna nodded slowly as they trudged onwards towards the library, and the minotaur smiled a bit as it straightened, reaching up and pulling the heavy helm off its chestnut-furred features, saying quietly: "Yes. Rough times ahead, four hooves, but do not despair. There is always good to be found."

"Thou art wiser than thou looks, great burly beast." Luna said softly, and she smiled a little in return despite herself, nodding slowly in agreement as her eyes roved slowly up to the blue sky, finally beginning to feel a great weight lifting from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Luna and Scrivener Blooms ensured everyone was alright, talked a little with Rarity and Pinkie Pie when they showed up… but then made their way quietly back to the Everfree Forest, walking in silence down the path, yet speaking with their bodies, with their minds. They had promised to help explain everything, to go over all the details they needed to… but first, they needed to rest. They needed to recover, before they discussed what had happened and what to do… and so did everyone else, from battered, almost-broken Fluttershy to still-shellshocked Twilight Sparkle.<p>

They reached the cottage, pushing inside, striding quietly down to the den… and then Luna flicked her horn towards the fireplace, blue flames bursting into being before she looked at Scrivener Blooms, and he gazed silently back, their eyes locking before they stepped towards each other and kissed firmly for a moment, then tightly embraced, pushing their bodies together as Luna's mane sizzled and she clung to him, tears leaking down her cheeks as she whispered: "Horses of Heaven damn you, Scrivener Blooms…"

"And damn you to Helheim too, Luna, because you shouldn't've done that… I screwed up, not you." Scrivy muttered, and then he winced when Luna pummeled savagely on his back with her hooves, making him flinch even as she felt the same pain radiate through her own body. "Luna…"

"Nay, nay, enough!" Luna muttered, and she shoved her face against the side of his neck, trembling a bit as they continued to cling tightly together, and then she let out a long, shuddering sigh as she murmured tiredly: "I would be angrier with thee, and angrier yet with myself, if I was not so exhausted. And did not crave thy comfort so direly after such an awful day."

"Made all the worse because of what happened with poor Fluttershy…" Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly, pressing back against her and silently playing his hooves through the female's mane, feeling it sizzling quietly against him as it curled silently towards him, tickling against his body. "And… was it just me or…"

"Yes, Scrivener Blooms. The Pale was there… doubtlessly, Fluttershy's father." Luna stopped, then she laughed a little, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "I think… Fluttershy knew he was there. Recognized his presence, perhaps… and that it guided her in what to do. Yet all the same, I believe what I told Fluttershy, too… 'twas not hatred. 'Twas mercy that guided her… that guided them both, and did not just destroy the creature… but saved us all."

She stopped, then silently pushed Scrivener down onto his back before curling herself down overtop him, closing her eyes as she kissed his throat and laid her body over his… and he quietly laced his hooves behind the back of her neck, their eyes locking, seeing his own tumultuous emotions reflected in her cyan irises as she murmured: "Daydreamer… never let me become a monster like that creature was. Not even Nightmare Moon at her worst was like that… that creature… there is nothing that can describe her. She was… vile."

Luna fell silently, resting down against him and shaking her head with a slow sigh, and Scrivy nodded slowly before he gazed up at her, asking quietly: "And Scarlet Sage… you called her a Blood Seer?"

"Aye, I recognized her emblem immediately. 'Tis a very rare gift, treasured and kept secret, and sad as it makes me, we shall have to bring her to Celestia so she may determine the foal's future." Luna shook her head slowly, murmuring: "For now, her talents… I doubt are great. She can likely prophesize the likely course of a pony's future from contact with their blood… but as she grows older and stronger, as she develops this terrible gift… she will become a prophetess and powerful sorceress, capable of many different feats, both great and terrible. Either she is blessed by the Aesir or cursed by the forces of Helheim… only time will tell."

She stopped for a moment, then murmured: "And to think… that _Ekleíp _are involved, the cult of Nightmare Moon… the fools who live in the broken-open Black Baroque." She grimaced a little, shaking her head slowly. "I fear Ignominious may have once more escaped from Helheim to work with these foolish cultists, who likely fail to understand what they are trying to bring about, seeking only power."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, leaning up and pressing their foreheads together as he said quietly: "The Black Baroque, the fortress that stands as a gateway between this world… and the dark levels beneath it. The tunnels that stretch all the way down to Hell… the cult that believes Nightmare Moon's return, the great eclipse and Celestia's defeat… it all signals the descent to Ragnarok, when the Black Wolves will purge the world in darkness and flame, guided by Nightmare Moon."

"Aye, but is rotten lies. Nightmare Moon was guided by jealousy… not by lust for destruction." All the same, however, Luna grimaced and pressed closer, and the two gazed into one-another's eyes as she murmured softly: "Besides. I have thee now, do I not? We are like one being… and thou art what completes me. Thou art what settles Nightmare Moon into calm… and even now, for all her earlier desires of vengeance, she instead feels… relief. 'Tis strange to say…" Luna smiled a little. "Darkness, relieved to have its little foal Scrivener Blooms back in its safe embrace."

"Oh, shush." Scrivy laughed a little all the same, however, and then Luna curled herself down against him, horn brushing silently beneath his jaw as she rested her head on his neck, the two hugging one another tightly, impulsively. "I… I am glad you both are there to watch out for me though, Luna. I wasn't exactly any match for Sol Seraph, after all."

"And even I fled from that beast. I commend thee for trying thy best to fight the monster off… 'twas noble, brave, and utterly stupid. The three reasons why I care so deeply for thee." Luna smiled a little, straightening over him and gazing down at him thoughtfully for a few moments, and then she said quietly: "I have a gift for thee."

With that, she pushed herself off him, heading down the hall towards their bedroom, and the male sat up slightly and looked curiously after her before he glanced to the side as Sammy chirped at him apprehensively, the small, skeletal dragon running forwards and inspecting him… then nipping quietly at his face, making the pony wince back a bit before he reached out and petted him softly. "I know, old friend, I know. The world doesn't always revolve around you, though, and… well, Luna and I just had a hell of a day. Don't worry, we'll never forget about our little replacement foal-dragon, though."

Sammy huffed a bit at this, but then pushed his skull firmer up against Scrivener's hoof as the earth pony smiled a little at their pet… before he glanced up curiously as Luna returned with a warm smile on her face, saying quietly: "I was saving these for a surprise, Scrivener Blooms… but 'tis difficult to keep even so small a thing hidden from thee, and moreover… thou deserves a small, albeit strange reward."

Scrivy tilted his head at this before his eyes roved to the small, neatly-tied gift box floating beside Luna's head, and then it hovered towards him as he smiled slightly, sitting up and reaching out to take it. He undid the bow, not rushing even as Luna looked at him impatiently… and then he winced when she tore it out of his hooves as he tried to wiggle the box slowly out of the wrapping paper, saying grouchily: "Oh, here!"

The wrapping paper all but disintegrated as Luna shredded it violently with a flick of her horn, then she thrusted the box back towards him and the male cleared his throat, taking it awkwardly and looking at her pointedly. Luna only looked challengingly back, however, and then the male snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes before he flicked the box open… and blinked before laughing in surprise as he picked out a small pair of black glasses with rectangular, narrow frames. "Hey, they look just like my old pair!"

"They are, as a matter of fact, only a little enlarged for thy fatter head and with the lenses replaced with simple glass." The winged unicorn smiled slightly after a moment, bowing her head towards him as Scrivy slipped them onto his muzzle with a smile, almost crossing his eyes to peer at instead of through the glasses, and Luna laughed a little before she stepped forwards and kissed his forehead firmly, saying quietly: "Forget not why I love thee, Scrivener Blooms. Forget not why I married thee. 'Twas not because thou were a warrior… it was because of thy insufferable, stubborn, painful personality and thy ridiculous habit of following me through the worst of dangers, all whilst complaining loudly that thou art nothing more than a writer… when to me, thou art… truly a hero."

She blushed a little, shuffling her hoof against the ground, and then she cleared her throat and turned quickly, almost knocking Scrivener over as she half-skipped towards the kitchen with a cheerful: "I shall put on coffee, Scrivener Blooms!"

Scrivy couldn't help but laugh a little at her behavior, then he smiled as he climbed to his hooves and strode silently into the kitchen, walking up behind her as she sat humming in front of the coffeemaker before he hugged her firmly from behind, and she smiled softly, bowing her head forwards as her horn glowed, the scoop, can of coffee, and carafe floating silently around their heads as he kissed her cheek and said softly into her ear: "Thank you, Luna. I won't forget. I promise."

The night passed in peace, and much-needed comfort: Scrivener smiled, adjusting his glasses every so often, reflecting on when he'd stopped wearing them and looking almost bashful when Luna remarked how handsome he was in them. They had been together, giving to one another what they both needed, tending to each other in romance and love and affection and eventually, lust… until finally, come morning, Luna arose with renewed resolve, nodding firmly as she reached up and silently touched the black pearl hanging around her neck… before she smiled slightly at the male and said quietly: "Come Scrivener Blooms. To lower the moon… to watch the sun rise. To share a story."

Scrivy smiled a little at this, knowing what was on her mind with only a glance at her soft irises… and quietly, they made their way outside, then around the familiar path to the top of the cliff. They sat for a moment, lingering as they gazed at the morning sky, so dark, the moon resting near the horizon amidst a veil of dark clouds that seemed almost to cradle it and clutch it, as if trying to keep the great ivory sphere in the sky.

Luna bowed her head forwards, and Scrivener automatically mimicked the motion, both of them breathing slowly as the glow around Luna's horn built higher, higher… and in the distance, the moon trembled, then slowly sank down, the clouds dissolving slowly around it and fading quickly from sight.

For a few moments, there was darkness, only the stars of the night sky lighting the shadows… and then slowly, the sun began to rise to their backs, the sky gradually brightening like a great multicolored veil being drawn back bit-by-bit, and Luna smiled softly as she and Scrivener closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth of the radiant light spilling over their forms, making Luna's starry mane twinkle all the brighter for a few moments before she murmured quietly: "To this day I remain amazed at what thou did, Scrivener Blooms, and if anything speaks worlds of thy character, 'twas that silly, silly thing thou did… after we decided to be married, and thou wished to give me a proper… what was thy term for it?"

"Hell if I know, I remember making some fancy term up so you wouldn't beat the horseapples out of me. Not that it worked, but you treasured that thing ever since…" Scrivener smiled slightly and nudged her gently with his shoulder, and she laughed quietly and nodded, gazing affectionately down at the carved black pearl. "And as it is, I've never been so glad I did such a stupid thing in my entire life as getting you that out of the Dark Barrens."

"Yes, thou silly, silly creature." She nudged him firmly back, shaking her head with a warm look towards him. "Amazing how thou can't remember ninety percent of what I tell thee… and yet I mention once, and only in passing at that, that the seahorse drakes that live in the swampy depths of the Everfree Forest's grottos make their caverns around the Barrens… and too late I realize thou hast gone off on adventure! And worse, adventure without me!"

"Would have killed the surprise, though, if I had you come along for it." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna laughed and nodded, gazing at him affectionately as he reached up and automatically adjusted his glasses with a slight smile. "All things considered, though, it's a good thing you found me when you did… I mean, okay. Maybe I got a little overconfident at the end… but I'd snuck into their caverns, looted a bag of black pearls for a necklace from their treasure stash, and had just about reached the entrance before they caught me."

"Aye, and 'twas a very amusing sight for me, perched up upon the cliffs, watching with a fool's gape as thou scrambled ahead of the half-fish, half-serpents, flinging pearls and rocks at them and yelling like an idiot all the while until thou were down to thy last pearl… and thou tripped, as I remember…" She grinned and leaned forwards, their noses touching as Scrivener rolled his eyes before she looked at him insistently.

"And I fell, yes. Worse, the damn black pearl was still in my hoof and I smashed it into a rock on the way down, fracturing the whole front of it… but then who should drop in but my savior, the mighty hero Luna Lightblade, protector of idiot poets everywhere!" Scrivener made a grand sweeping gesture, smiling amusedly at her, and Luna threw her head back and laughed. "As I recall, there was lightning shooting everywhere and you sent them fleeing back to their cavern, all while yelling at me for being an idiot."

She nodded firmly a few times, then picked up the story with a wink to him, saying softly: "But when I turned around to perhaps finally crack open thy stupid skull to see if a brain exists inside, I see thee holding up that damnable black pearl to me, and when I gaze down upon it, I see the fractures are shaped almost just like the petals of the black rose that adorns thy flank. It looks perfectly engraved, as if the gods themselves willed this… and when I looked at that stupid, stupid grin upon thy face as thou gazes up at me… 'twas when I knew that no matter what, we were meant to be together. That we… were soulmates."

Luna looked at him tenderly, and Scrivener gazed back before they quietly kissed for a moment… and then she smiled a little, looking down at the pearl and murmuring: "And yet thou was unsatisfied all the same. Thou took it, refined it, worked tirelessly until thou had finally woven this band of ivy thyself, and engraved the perfect image more luck than anything else, as we both know… and that was thy wedding gift to me."

"And yours was to share your vitality, your life essence with me… linking us eternally." Scrivener said softly, and Luna nodded, meeting his eyes as they studied each other tenderly. "And later… you mixed our very souls. Gave me your soul… took mine for yourself."

"Merging the intangible… all very simple, truly." Luna said imperiously, looking up towards the blue sky with a smile… and Scrivener laughed before she shoved him lightly, making him scramble a little at the edge of the cliff with a wince. "Of course, it's all gone and done nothing about thy sordid fear of heights. As if such a fall would kill thee now!"

"I really don't want to test that theory, Luna. Not because I'm scared of dying, but because I'm scared of surviving and ending up with my everything broken." Scrivener replied delicately, and Luna simply laughed again before she softened when he looked at her and asked quietly: "So should we head to Ponyville?"

Luna hesitated, then nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Yes, we had best. I am surprised, to be honest, we received no word from Celestia last night… but perhaps instead she was offering counsel to Twilight Sparkle. In any event, they will wish to hear our stories… will thou be prepared to discuss what happened?"

"Well, by now, I'm used to telling stories of females beating me up." Scrivener said blandly, then he started down the path as Luna rolled her eyes, before she smiled a little as the male added quietly: "No, it's not that. The only things that bother me about Sol Seraph's death is that she died before we could figure out everything she knew… and that poor Fluttershy was the one who killed her. Even if it was… fitting, in a sense… I can't imagine it's something that Fluttershy will get over very quickly."

Luna nodded, following behind him and saying softly: "Perhaps, though, she will at least be able to find comfort in the fact that 'twas her hoof that freed the minotaurs… and aided her father's own spirit to find peace, whatever the Pale did to assist Fluttershy… whether it was guiding her hoof or only helping her stand."

Scrivener nodded musingly in return, and Luna fell into step beside him curiously… before she smiled and leaned forwards, inviting quietly: "Go ahead."

The male smiled awkwardly at her, hesitating all the same… and then he looked ahead as they rounded the path and began to stride through the yard, saying softly: "'Twas mercy that slew the predator, as beauty maims the savage beast… 'twas kindness that smote it to the soul, that brought the hunter down unto its knees."

Luna smiled wider, and Scrivener grumbled a bit under his breath, looking embarrassedly away before he winced when she nudged him playfully. "Thou should write more poetry, my beloved scribe. 'Tis thy special gift… and more importantly it is what makes thee happy, and boosts thy confidence almost as much as my kisses."

"Lame poetry books can wait, I've still got like. Fifty or so pages to update and transcribe for your latest Sleipnir story first." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna headbutted him firmly even as they strode over the bridge together, grumbling as they started down the forest path. "Oh stop it. You know I enjoy writing those out, too… it's just… harder. Because I have to make sure I do your brother justice, I have to actually try… with my poetry, no one but you reads it anyway, so who cares?"

"Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms, thou great insufferable twit. Only I read it because thou refuses to have any of it published, and 'tis well-worthy of that!" Luna argued, and Scrivy huffed at her, the two continuing to bicker on and off through the forest… and yet at the same time, it was lighthearted, strangely-supportive, romantic in an eccentric way that kept them from plunging into darker thoughts until they emerged onto the dirt road leading into Ponyville.

They both looked up at the open gates, guarded by two minotaurs and a volunteer soldier who waved at them excitedly, and Luna and Scrivy both nodded with smiles to the guards, the minotaurs looking much more amiable now even as they saluted sharply.

To the surprise of both, they found Fluttershy in the square in front of the library, smiling faintly to herself and with her wings carefully bandaged. She stood and quietly watched as Scarlet Sage ran around with several other young foals. She glanced up as they approached, then nodded slowly to them as Luna and Scrivener sat beside her, watching as the Pegasus filly danced out of range of a young unicorn that tripped over its own hooves trying to catch her.

"Kids are strong." Fluttershy said softly, and she smiled a little, glancing quietly towards Luna and Scrivener Blooms as they gazed back at her softly. "I understand that now, more than ever… but that's no reason we shouldn't take care of them. Just like I understand, more than ever… why I feel so compelled to take care of children, not just animals. Why… despite everything that happened… I think I'm okay."

She stopped for a moment, then gazed towards Scarlet Sage as she finally fell over, exhausted and yet laughing as another foal pounced on her, and then another added to the pile, all smiling brightly, one young earth pony – a filly with a red mane and gorgeous warm eyes, her sun-yellow coat bright over her body – glancing up as bright pink bow bounced on her head, and she waved excitedly at the two… and Luna smiled warmly as Scrivener rose a hoof to Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister. Fluttershy smiled at this, then she continued quietly, her sea-green eyes roving hesitantly to gaze over Luna's features. "My mother… never loved me. She just wanted… impossible things out of me. She just wanted to make me into something like her… something in the image of the family that had bred her. But… my father loved me. And I'm just like him… and now I think I know who tucked me in the nights when I felt so alone, and who gave me Mr. Bearingtons, and why no matter how bad things got… I knew things would be okay. I think he was watching out for me… and trying to watch out for Mother, too. Trying to show her the error of her ways, until… until the very end. But she just wouldn't see… but I saw him. And I think you did too, didn't you?"

"Aye, Fluttershy. I did. I saw the Pale… the ghost." Luna said softly, Scrivener nodding quietly as well… and then she smiled a little before reaching a hoof up and stroking back the Pegasus's mane, saying quietly: "And thou has others who will care for thee, and take care of thee, friends and family both. Will thou come in with us, to discuss yesterday's events? And Scarlet Sage too… we shall need to speak to her as well."

Fluttershy paused, looking down silently for a moment… and then she gazed up at the filly, and she smiled a little as she and Apple Bloom hopped side by side together, joined by the other foals, laughing, their cutie marks almost glowing: scarlet mirror edged in black, bright white apple blossoms. "Can we give them… and me… just a few more minutes, Luna? I like… I like this." She stopped, then laughed quietly, looking over the foals affectionately. "They… watching them like this, it washes away… all the pain and heartache."

"I know what thou means… yes, this… this is good." Luna murmured softly, nodding after a moment as she rested quietly back, watching the young filly tenderly as she leaned against Scrivener Blooms, and the male smiled a little at her as her eyes roved towards him. "Daydreamer… one day, we shall have a foal, I swear by means fair or foul… and I swear, too, that I shall take greater care of it than I do even of thee, my beloved."

Scrivy laughed quietly at this, beginning to open his mouth with a warm retort, and then Fluttershy smiled softly across at them, saying gently: "You two are already fine parents to Scarlet Sage, Luna… as much as I treat her like my daughter, even though she spends most of her time with me… I'm still more of her aunt. But to her… you've always been like mother and father. You love her like she's your own foal… you treat her wonderfully."

Fluttershy stopped, then looked ahead, and Luna gazed over at her, swallowing and lost for words… and then the Pegasus simply smiled softly before she called quietly: "Scarlet Sage! Come now, we need to head inside."

The filly looked up even as the others foals whined, but then she nodded and smiled to her friends before heading quietly towards them, becoming more serious as she gazed up at them quietly, and the three looked back down… and then Luna leaned forwards and hugged her firmly, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly, and there was no need for words as they looked at one another for a few moments before Fluttershy pushed open the door to the library, and they headed quietly inside, together.


	9. Interlude I

_Interlude I: From the Pen of Scrivener Blooms_

* * *

><p><em>Mercykiller <em>

_Scrivener Blooms_

_._

_The fabled Jabberwock may den in the marsh-invaded forest, _

_In brillig wastes it lies in wait, burbling its warning to the skies._

_In mimsy borogroves, the Bandersnatch lurks, with Jubjub bird on high,_

_Opportunists of the tulgey wood, predators in the wild._

.

_But what wild beast can compare to the fearsome mechanical volk?_

_With vorpal claws that rend and rip, and diamond-toothed hungry jaws._

_The volk tick-tocks like a pocket-watch, its eyes glow without soul,_

_And in its head I fear and dread what calculations ever grow._

_._

_Snicker-snack! Off with the prey's heads!_

_The volk howls, gleeful in its violence._

_This automaton dreams of electric sheep,_

_So it may hunt them, hurt them, grind them._

_._

_How can you kill what may never have lived?_

_The mechanical volk has no heart, no soul._

_It thrives on the fight, the battle, the hunt,_

_How could battle bring such a foe low?_

_._

_The volk believes itself to have no flaw, perfect in its design,_

_Implemented who knows how long ago, to prey upon the helpless wilds,_

_But the bloody crimson queen who birthed this beast forgot one thing,_

_Without a heart, without a soul, the volk could not see the ivory king._

_._

_The volk was only clockwork, a puppet pulled on hungry strings,_

_It hunted because that was what it was taught, washed in evil from the start._

_A machine made to believe that killing would fill up the void of its heart,_

_No matter how the ivory king tried to fence the volk out of the dark._

_._

_And finally, machinery-gone-mad turned upon its own,_

_Rabid with blood, gears clogged with meat,_

_A metal body that could not suffer disease, but a mind without a heart,_

_The perfect lack of balance for insanity to start._

_._

_The ivory king knew he had no choice,_

_There was only one way to save the volk._

_Invisible to the predator, he paced his way around,_

_And found the volk's last victim, laying on the ground._

_._

_He helped her up, up to her hooves,_

_He gave her his gentle blessing,_

_And when the volk spun 'round again,_

_She faced it without any misgivings._

_._

_Without needing to be told, without needing to be asked,_

_She gave the volk the one thing that it could not abide._

_She gave it the mercy it did not deserve, as tears fell down her cheeks,_

_She gave it love, this machine made of metal plates and homicide._

_._

_The clockwork mind, greased by blood and slime, stuttered as it seized,_

_It opened its jaws to bark and howl but could not manage even a squeak._

_Mercy, love and kindness were alien concepts to this sadistic beast,_

_The honest sorrow in the prey's eyes damaged it more than could be believed._

_._

_For it was mercy that slew the predator,_

_As beauty maims the savage beast._

_It was kindness that smote it to its hollow soul,_

_And brought the hunter unto its knees._

_._

_No predator was ever feared more than the blood-rusted volk,_

_But all the same, ivory king and young prey blessed it as it froze,_

_Hoping that it would find some way to light, a beating heart, a feeling soul,_

_And never would it prey upon the helpless anymore._

_._

_The fabled Jabberwock may den in the marsh-invaded forest, _

_In brillig wastes it lies in wait, burbling its warning to the skies._

_In mimsy borogroves, the Bandersnatch lurks, with Jubjub bird on high,_

_Opportunists of the tulgey wood, seekers in the wild they stay._


	10. Domestic Disturbance

Chapter Nine: Domestic Disturbance

~BlackRoseRaven

As dusk began to fall, Twilight Sparkle sat quietly with Scrivener Blooms and Luna in the library, comfortable in the silence even as their eyes lingered over one-another affectionately. The day had been long, but now they had a moment of respite after a long discussion with the others… which Scarlet Sage had sat through most of herself, the filly quiet but Luna giving her the choice to leave or stay despite the subjects at hand after a long, solemn explanation of what exactly Scarlet Sage's special talent was, and what her emblem represented.

And now, everyone had headed out to their work around Ponyville: Applejack and Big Mac were finishing work and repairs around the farm, Rainbow Dash was out on patrol of the perimeter, Rarity was back at work on the last of the equipment for the Starlit Knights and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage were helping collect supplies and food for the journey that still waited ahead. After all, there was still Canterlot to travel to… and North Neigh beyond.

In the drawn-out battle against Sol Seraph, they had all almost forgotten why the Starlit Knights had been formed in the first place… and Twilight Sparkle glanced up quietly, studying Scrivener Blooms as he looked back at her with a bit of a smile before the unicorn said softly: "I really admire that you're pushing through with this, despite everything, Scrivy. I know you don't talk about it much but… well, from the way Luna gets…"

"Aye, my daydreamer is a better pony than I to want to do this. I still say we should let the fools rot." Luna grumbled, but when the others gave her an amused look, she huffed a little and pawed absently at the floor with her front hooves. "Alright, alright, perchance… I understand we must put our own selfishness aside for what is to come, but all the same… I like it very little. I have become too accustomed, perhaps, to Ponyville's accepting ways over the poisons that the rest of the country seems so content to stew in."

"Oh, Luna, you and I both know it's not always that bad." Twilight said reasonably, but Luna only grumbled in response and looked at her moodily, making the unicorn roll her eyes before she continued: "You know, back in Canterlot-"

"Thou wert a unicorn that spent most of her time inside the safe walls of the magic academy, apprenticing beneath Celestia, well-versed even from a young age in the arcane arts." Luna interrupted, and Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat awkwardly as the winged unicorn leaned forwards with an amused look. "Saying that thy experiences were not all bad is like saying all the buildings in a city are the same, from the palatial manses to the tar-paper shacks."

"And I wonder which building I am in that metaphor." Scrivener said mildly, before he grunted when Luna absently smacked him with a hoof. "I swear you're a masochist sometimes, Luna, really."

"Far less of one than thee, with how often thou speaks knowing it shall only result in thee being pummeled." Luna replied dryly, glancing towards him pointedly, and the earth pony shrugged meditatively before the winged unicorn returned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle with a bit of a smile as the violet equine studied them softly. "Besides, why must pain be such an awful thing? 'Tis a reminder that thou still lives."

Scrivener smiled despite himself at this thought, then they both looked towards Twilight Sparkle as she said softly: "I really like the way things have turned out."

Scrivy cocked his head curiously as Luna looked at the female with interest, and the violet unicorn blushed a bit as she glanced awkwardly down for a moment before gazing up, saying quietly: "Despite everything… despite the way you've been treated, and what happened with Celestia, and… all the ideas of society and normalcy and good and evil and right and wrong and… what I thought… my destiny once was… I don't miss the world I've come from anymore. I think about that a lot, and I wonder if that's wrong or not… and… yet… I don't care whether it is or not now. I wouldn't want to change this back… because you're right. Pain isn't awful. Mental, physical, emotional… if we survive it, it can make us stronger, it can teach us so much more than I ever learned while I was happily standing around… everything I've ever learned has come from conflict, small or large. In peace, in joy… it was all just static and plain.

"I've learned that… too much happiness is like anesthesia. It makes you placid, it makes you numb… and you end up forgetting you should try hard at everything you do. You forget there's other ponies in the world apart from everypony inside your own little cone of being … and after so long, when something awful does happen, you don't… you don't deal with it properly." Twilight halted, looking down quietly and nodding slowly to herself. "And then, instead, you end up blindly following the orders of whoever's in charge to fix it, and that… doesn't always turn out very well.

"I've seen now, that ponies react with anger and cruelty towards things they don't understand… that they don't want to understand. And I know that I used to be just like them, trying to 'fix' problems that weren't really problems, not trying to simply show a little understanding, a little compassion… but my experiences with my friends opened my eyes. The research I did into their… difficulties, but even more than that, just… being there for them when they were scared, refusing to turn them away, holding their hooves instead of rejecting them…" She stopped and shook her head slowly. "I only feel so fortunate that everyone was willing to work together, and that… Ponyville is so understanding."

She paused for a few moments, looking thoughtfully down at the floor, and then she gazed back up and smiled softly from Scrivener to Luna. "And don't think I'm going to forget what you two have done for me, before and after… what happened with Celestia. That, too, opened my eyes, and please don't take this the wrong way but… I'm glad it did. I hate… I hate to think what would have happened if… I hadn't seen what I did. If I hadn't known…"

Twilight paused, then laughed a little, smiling wider when Luna and Scrivener Blooms only gazed at her with warmth. "Imagine! I might have decided to try and chase you down… I might have tried to even bring the others together, Elements of Harmony or not, to fight Nightmare Moon and try and get her to once more give in to the magic of friendship. I don't think we would have ended up here… the only reason I ever started… following more of your lifestyle, Luna, is because I was childishly rebelling against everything Celestia had taught me, after all. I'm… I'm only glad that you and Scrivy… you've been so kind to me…

"Anypony else, I know, would have been tempted to… take advantage or control, would have… well, I just don't see it ending well in most other cases." Twilight smiled a little, eyes roving silently to the winged unicorn. "But for all you… make fun of her, talk about how evil she is, grumble about her blowing things up… I know you love Celestia. And you always… you helped me see that she made a mistake. An awful, terrible mistake, but one that I couldn't hold against her forever, hard as it's been for me to move on, to let go.

"But you helped. You introduced me to a lot of things, you and Scrivy both. You made me do stuff I'd never thought I'd do and you both can be real jerks but… I don't want to lose that." Twilight stopped, looking quietly at Luna and saying softly: "I just… I want you two to know, I'm always going to be there for you both. Luna, you're something to me… Celestia never was, and never could have been. I have a lot of friends now, and a circle of very good, very close friends… but I want you to know, Luna, that you're… special. But don't worry, Scrivy, I still don't like you all that much most of the time."

"Good, I'd have it no other way." Scrivener Blooms replied with a slight smile, and he and the unicorn laughed as the dark sapphire, winged unicorn blushed but gave her own radiant look to the violet pony, seeming honored beyond words before Scrivy nudged her gently. "Luna says thank you, too."

Twilight smiled awkwardly, eyes meeting the winged unicorn's for a moment before she nodded a little to her, and Luna nodded slowly back before she murmured: "Thou thinks far too grandly of me, Twilight Sparkle… for thou art a treasure to me, almost as special as Scrivener Blooms, and know that if I had the strength to share, that I did not suspect Celestia of her own designs… I would gladly spread my vitality to thee as well, even if it meant halving my own life again."

She stopped, then smiled amusedly over at Scrivy as he nudged her playfully, saying mildly: "Well, I'm glad you're still ready to make decisions that now affect both our lives, dear, as always. But… I do suppose it's much better to live one life, in the company of friends… than it is to live for eternity alone."

"And for once, the poet speaks wisdom." Luna said softly, gazing at him lovingly, and Scrivener laughed and shook his head slowly before she smiled again even as she cleared her throat and became a little more businesslike, asking kindly: "Does thou have a schedule in mind, young Twilight, for our journey to Canterlot?"

"A little. In her letters to me, Celestia still sounds very eager for us to visit… she says she needs a few more days, thanks to some meddling in the Royal Courts, but also urges us not to rush on her account. Still, I'd like to get this over and done with… and with Ponyville under additional protection from the minotaurs, I don't feel nearly as worried as before over leaving with the Starlit Knights." Twilight replied quietly, nodding slowly. "The damage that… Sol Seraph did is still here, and her… mechanical guns are still in place, but we have all her papers and information on them. They're all being disabled and shut down by Kilby Kwolek and her team of mechanics… I think she's actually one of the Starlit Knights, too."

"Good, I remember her. Cowlick." Luna smiled slightly, and Scrivener laughed a bit at the nickname Luna had fondly attached to the slightly-crazy mare engineer. "'Tis most reassuring to know that we shall have the accompaniment of such talented ponies."

Twilight smiled a little, saying quietly: "Well, I'm glad to know you approve, Luna… and I'm sure she's excited to be part of the team. Rainbow Dash is certainly glad to have her on board… they've been good friends for a while now."

The two nodded, and then Luna said thoughtfully: "Truly, though, it sounds as if Celestia has done well in picking the candidates for these Starlit Knights… and while I am glad for it, mistake me not, I also have to wonder how close an eye she must keep upon myself and Scrivener Blooms even in times like these from her scrying mirror." She paused, then peered up at the ceiling meditatively. "Celestia, thou art a sick-minded voyeur. I bet thou art watching right now, aren't thou, hoping to see some horrible scene of debauchery… well, I shan't give you that until later tonight, so focus thy gaze elsewhere."

Then she paused and looked placidly across at Twilight as she apprehensively looked upwards, Scrivy only smiled amusedly before Luna said amusedly: "Worry not, Twilight Sparkle, 'twas only a joke." She paused, then added cheerfully: "Although, knowing Celestia, she probably does use her scrying glass to peer down on ponies at most inopportune moments. Not that I would do any different, had I such artifacts, but at least I would be more honest about it, if only to see the looks upon the faces of ponies as I detail their embarrassing intimate encounters back to them…"

"Luna, behave now." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, as Twilight blushed a little and leaned awkwardly back, and Luna grumbled under her breath at the male before he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Besides, you get bored too easily to manage any of that. And I thought if you really wanted to, you could watch events in the stars."

"Yes, but Celestia can actually see images, I can only divine what is going on at the time." Luna almost whined, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement before the female grumbled a little. "But yes, yes, I know, husband, this is all aside the main point, and 'tis all for our benefit, I understand. Treat me not like a child, Scrivy, or I shall roundly pummel thee and then drop the moon upon thy cowardly head."

Twilight sighed a little at this, lowering her head meditatively before she looked up and asked mildly, obviously trying to move back onto a more serious subject: "And what about that stuff you told the others today, and Scarlet Sage? I always thought only unicorns could do magic. And are you sure… about bringing her to Canterlot, to Celestia? You were very quick to inform her, it sounds like… and I know that usually, your favorite thing to do is to undermine Celestia in each and every way possible."

"For the lighter things, perchance, and every now and then for something more serious… but this is truly grave, Twilight, and in answering this, I shall answer all thy questions and concerns for the poor filly." Luna replied quietly, softening visibly as she nodded slowly to the unicorn. "The magic of the Pegasus… it is not like our magic, Twilight. As I am sure thou art aware, there are many forms of what we call 'magic' in the world… our unicorn magic is but one and the most common. It is what allowed us to gain superiority in this nation: in texts old when I was but young, there were legends that we had been chosen for some great purpose… and sad to say, fools who believed that we, the winged unicorns, were the apex of the species."

Twilight frowned a little at this, tilting her head and asking quietly: "Why is that sad, Luna? You and Celestia… you're almost unique in this world, aren't you? And you two are special… very special."

She blushed a little even as she studied Luna silently, and Luna gave a small smile before she shook her head slowly and murmured: "Aye, 'twas wonderful to be loved, Twilight. But 'twas far less wonderful when the ponies looked at themselves, and began to make judgments upon their hierarchy, to use what they saw as our perfection as rationalization to further encourage the superiority already bred into unicorns, and the thought-inferiority of slave-hoofs… for in those days, they were not called earth ponies. They were named 'slave.'"

Luna fell quiet as she looked towards Scrivener Blooms, who gazed back at her with soft love. "Even back then, I knew it was wrong. For our brother was no winged unicorn… he was merely a mighty earth pony. He had the blessings of preternatural strength and powers that no other earth pony possessed, aye, but he always said, from hoof to head, he was a pony of the earth. Perhaps… that is where the term even originated. And in those days, Celestia did not ever seem to care one way or another, perhaps thought it was only 'instilling order,' but I am glad to see that… if she has done one thing right, it is that she has made the mighty unicorn and the middling Pegasus bow their necks to the low earth pony, and realize they are not better nor worse. This is what I love most about Ponyville, Twilight… all here walk as equals."

She smiled a little, glancing up as the unicorn blushed a little. "And 'tis what I love about thee, Twilight. Well, 'tis one of many things I adore about thee, that thou art so… pure, in this sense. I have never seen thou judge another pony based upon who they are. Always, thou hast treated all ponies as equals… when even Celestia and I are guilty of sometimes lording our power and position over others more than was ever merited."

"You, lord yourself over someone else? Never." Scrivener said amiably, and then he winced when Luna smacked him lightly with her horn, making him grumble a little and shove at her before he glanced towards Twilight with an amused look, adding: "But she is right, all the same… then again, you were too busy always telling me what a genius you were and how dumb I was to bother with the whole 'unicorn superiority' deal."

"I'd rather be better than you because of hard work than better than you because I'm a unicorn, anyway… which is still true, by the way, since everything you can do you steal from Luna, being soul-bound and all." Twilight smiled all the same, however, and Scrivy laughed despite himself as Luna snorted in entertainment. "Remember that poem you wrote about me?"

"Oh, it wasn't about you, Sparkles, don't be so self-centered." Scrivener retorted immediately, and Twilight grumbled at the nickname even as Luna cocked her head curiously, and Scrivy glanced towards her, explaining in an amused voice: "You know me and how I tend to deal with… well… anything that irritates me. I immediately have to undermine and frustrate it, and after getting tired of dealing with the unicorns of the Royal Court constantly bothering me to do my job better when I was already doing my damn job fine enough-"

"You wrote one poem a month, Scrivy, and otherwise you loitered around, being a jerk to everyone in Canterlot and bossing around anyone who was a lower rank than you in the Royal Court." Twilight interrupted, and Scrivener slowly turned towards her, giving her a flat look, and she gazed grumpily back. "Well, it's true."

"Do you want quality or quantity? But in any case…" Scrivener loudly continued, half-glowering at her as Luna looked at him with entertainment. "After that, I went home, wrote up a little poem, and the next day presented it to the Royal Courts. I vaguely remember a lot of yelling and objects being thrown at me afterwards. I wasn't fired, though, so I think that counts for something."

Twilight rolled her eyes as Luna looked at him thoughtfully, and Scrivy gazed back after a moment with amusement, feeling her searching through his mind, collecting scraps of memory and piecing them together, images mixing with speech and words… and then she threw her head back and laughed. "Scrivener Blooms, thou art horrible! And yet I can but envy that thou could escape my sister's wrath; all the same, perhaps we have been similar from the very start, more so than I first thought with thou insufferable whininess."

Scrivy smiled a bit, then he said softly: "But that reminds me we're getting off-topic… and we'll be dealing with the Royal Court of Canterlot among even-less-pleasant things. And this time, I don't think I can just flail around and order people to listen to me anymore because I work under Celestia."

"Yet Celestia, all the same, seems to want us to march into Canterlot, as invited guests." Luna shook her head after a moment as Twilight looked up as well, softening. "'Tis a puzzle that I fear she will not answer until she deigns to. Sister has always been… difficult in such matters."

"And North Neigh, afterwards." the violet unicorn murmured, her eyes roving to Scrivy, but he only shrugged awkwardly. "I… haven't told the Starlit Knights yet about… you know. I mean, my friends know, but I don't hide anything from them." She paused, then looked embarrassed when both Luna and Scrivener smiled amusedly at her. "Okay, I don't hide much from them, better?"

"Aye, and less from us, but still I rest assured that thou yet has a secret or two to discover." Luna replied with a slight smile, and Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit before the winged unicorn turned serious again, looking towards her husband with both tenderness and exasperation. "And thou has to learn not to think of thy past with such shame."

"Yes, well, you know me, I-" Scrivener paused, glanced over at Luna as she glared at him, and then he slowly closed his mouth and cleared his throat before saying in a quieter voice: "Fine, fine. Okay, usual defenses aside, I know. I just… don't like to talk about it, though. I don't want… pity, or even sympathy. That's… in the past now, and who I am now is not the same slave-hoof they used to beat around all the time. I'm the luckiest damn earth pony in Equestria… but you know… there's always something that lingers, deep inside, when it comes to your parents. Maybe it's fear; maybe it's even worse, and it's the remnants of love, no matter how they've treated you. Maybe it's a desire to be accepted… or the anxieties that come with the worry that… even now, even after so long, even after pushing so hard to get away… you always end up going back home."

He paused, brooding for a moment and muttering: "And I wonder. Brambles and Teacup always were awful parents who hated me and never much liked each other. They married one-another for privilege and status: for power. I hate the thought of going back home: I hate the thought more of going back to North Neigh and them to look at me as if I finally succeeded at something, because I married you, Luna… not because I care about you, because you're the most-powerful creature in Equestria, if not the world."

"Scrivy, can you go back to being a cynical jerk about everything? Because seriously, when you're smart and brooding, it really scares me." Twilight grimaced a bit, leaning back and shaking her head quickly as Luna looked silently towards her husband. The male, however, was looking moodily at the floor, still, and Twilight softened before she said quietly: "And you're nothing at all like them, Scrivener. You're a jerk, yes, and… selfish, whiny, frustrating, cynical, sarcastic…"

"Wow, Twilight, all this flattery at once is going to make me blush so deeply I'm going to fall unconscious from all the blood rushing to my face." Scrivener said drolly, and the unicorn gave him a sour look before he smiled despite himself. "But thank you, all the same. I'm glad to know I'm a selfish, whiny, frustrating, cynical, sarcastic jerk. But I'm not like my parents at all."

"Thy power of making a mockery of insults and compliments truly is something, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said dryly, and then she shook her head slowly before her eyes roved back towards Twilight with a bit of a smile. "Worry not, he understands. And if thou has faith in the knights, and Scrivener has faith enough in himself… let us canter ever onwards. 'Tis more than ample enough to reassure me between thee. But there are other subjects to attend to, and with greater speed and vivacity as well, so let us move to them with all haste."

The other two nodded, and Luna nodded firmly as she looked back and forth before she grinned slightly, and Scrivy and Twilight both immediately glared at her, both knowing the winged unicorn well enough by now to predict her next words as she said cheerfully: "And perhaps after all is said and done, we may switch business for pleasure."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Luna dragged Twilight Sparkle out to their cabin despite her protests, the winged unicorn grumbling that Ponyville would be fine for one night without its self-appointed protector. Before Twilight could protest, Luna zapped her with an alertness spell to restore her energy, then allowed her a few quick, stumbled goodnights before dragging her out to walk with them through the Everfree Forest.<p>

Twilight's complaints settled as they passed into the Everfree Forest, the unicorn slowly going from grumpy to admiring the scenery and enjoying the quiet calm of their surroundings as Luna and Scrivener held easy conversation, feeling more at home in the dark, living forest than they did in normal pony society. It only added to the surreal atmosphere, but made Twilight smile as she listened to their conversation and looked from one to the other softly.

The walk back was peaceful and comfortable, and they reached the cabin in good time, smiling to each other as Sammy chirped cheerfully at the sight of company and immediately ran over to Twilight, bouncing up and down on his hind legs. She laughed and reached down to pet him as Luna headed to the den, shaking her head in amusement as Scrivener made his way towards the kitchen, saying amusedly: "Give me a few minutes and I'll put on some coffee for us, or tea if you'd prefer, Twilight."

"Coffee's fine, Scrivy." Twilight said softly, walking now to join Luna in the den with Sammy perched on her back, gently nibbling at her flowing mane… and then she laughed a bit as Luna firmly patted the bedding, shaking her head and saying softly: "I have to wonder why of all the ponies in Equestria, I ended up with you two as… such close friends. I also have to wonder why you insist on dragging me out here some nights, Luna… again, you could always move into Ponyville, or at least closer to the outskirts. You're deeper in the Everfree Forest then Zecora is."

"For safety, Twilight. 'Tis deeper than most ponies would dare to tread, be they filled with thoughts of adventuring and heroism or hatred for my husband and myself… and while in most things I am brash, in some things I am cautious." Luna stopped, then smiled a little as Twilight settled quietly on the bedding beside her, leaning her side against the unicorn and adding softly: "And as wonderful as Ponyville treats me, and fond as I am of my… little kingdom, as I do so enjoy calling it… all the same, I am not a pony who is at her most comfortable in normal society. Let Celestia have her castles and brick and mortar and societies. I wish instead for the trees and the rivers and the sap and the freedom and safety of nature."

Twilight smiled a little at this, then she blushed a little when Luna leaned over to press almost forehead-to-forehead with her, smiling slightly into her eyes. "But come, Twilight, 'tis not what truly surprises thee about things. 'Tis the way they have developed… but I do not blame you, I am a truly alluring winged unicorn of vast beauty and strength, 'tis only natural thou art so attracted to me."

The violet unicorn rolled her eyes in amusement at this as Scrivener Blooms returned with a tray loaded with mugs of coffee, and then Luna's eyes flicked towards him as her horn glowed, easily lifting this away to carry it in front of the bedding. "Thanks Luna. But you know, you should really stop being so modest. We all might just start believing you, after all."

"Worry not, Scrivener Blooms, thou knows well I speak only the truth." Luna replied comfortably, and then she picked up one of the mugs and tried to drink from it… before grimacing and rearing back in surprise as she looked down at the empty mug. "What trickery is this?"

"Patience, warrior princess, patience." Scrivener Blooms replied mildly, and Luna gave him a sour look even as the earth pony headed back towards the kitchen, beginning easily: "Look, I know you like your-"

He was interrupted by a sudden loud rumble, Luna looking up sharply as she leapt to her hooves, and Twilight frowned at her before Scrivener cursed and ran across the den, shooting towards the doorway as the winged unicorn's eyes snapped to the unicorn, saying sharply: "I sense invasion, Twilight Sparkle, come with me!"

She jerked her head towards the back door, and Twilight frowned even as she leapt to her hooves, wincing and looking up as there was another rumble, asking hurriedly: "But wait, how do you know-"

"The earth quakes and the air rumbles, 'tis all too clear to my instincts from the whispers of the Forest that we are under attack." Luna grimaced as she snapped her head forwards, throwing the back door open as she muttered: "And we show no mercy and no quarter to those who dare to invade our home and sanctuary. Now hurry, Scrivener Blooms is laying the trap."

The earth pony himself was glaring back and forth, standing out in the middle of the yard… and with both Luna's thoughts and his own sharpened instincts, he was able to pick up on the presence of what were definitely other ponies. They were silent, thinking they were hidden even as their eyes gleamed under the light of the moon… and even more telling, the horns of the unicorns here and there shimmered quietly, as if they were preparing magic. "You guys really aren't so subtle, you know that? Listen, I'm sore and tired. Can we put off this whole 'rout Nightmare Moon and Scrivener Blooms' stuff off until later?"

There was another rumble, and this time Scrivener felt the grass beneath his hooves almost writhe, looking down with a frown before a voice murmured from the shadows: "Be not so bold, earth pony. We are here for Nightmare Moon, to bring her to the Black Baroque… the only reason we have not incinerated you is because we know you are connected to her."

Scrivener snarled, setting himself now as his eyes flashed, and slowly, several unicorns emerged: unicorns with staring, wide eyes ringed in black that glowed unnaturally, faces tattooed with constellations and lunar sigils, their bodies clothed in crimson cloaks and heavy capes. The male looked sharply back and forth, but before he could even take a step, the earth beneath his feet rumbled again before it collapsed violently around the male, leaving him trapped inside a bowl-shaped depression as vines snapped back and forth over the top in a crisscrossing pattern, the earth pony staring stupidly up from where he'd half-fallen in the hole.

Then a unicorn approached, gazing down with his unblinking, yellowing eyes, and he said softly: "Stay out of our way, slave-hoof. Helheim and our own planet longs for this, knows this is the only way to bring about purification, to bring about peace. Nightmare Moon shall come with the _Ekleíp _to the Black Baroque. The Gates of Hell will be thrown open and the Black Wolves will emerge from the tunnels, and Nightmare Moon will destroy Equestria. The world will be lit with fire, and then it will fall into a slumber of darkness when life has been extinguished. The ancient ones will awaken. They will praise Nightmare Moon. Then they will rebuild the world together… and all those who have died will be brought to new consciousness, new life, in paradise."

"But first we must send a message." murmured another unicorn, striding slowly past the pit as Scrivener Blooms cursed under his breath and scrambled upwards, only to wince as the net of vines repelled him as if he'd run into a rubber wall. "Nightmare Moon has been disoriented. Is trapped inside the one they call Luna. We shall awaken her by whatever means necessary."

"Genius plan, guys." Scrivy called drolly, and the four unicorns that had gathered in the field all paused to look down… before Scrivener winced as small spikes shot out of the earth in a circle around him, the conical blades of rock almost glowing in the moonlight. "Well, okay. I think it's safe enough for me to shut up now, anyway."

"Nightmare Moon does not come to save you. This is a good sign. But we shall further awaken her." spoke another unicorn after a moment, and the four looked up as their horns began to glow brighter. "We shall make her see reason. We shall make her understand what she must do. The halls of the Black Baroque await her grace."

And Scrivener snarled as he heard the awful rumbling building again, felt waves of force travel through the walls around him… but a moment later, it was no longer the earth shaking around the pony, but rather the enormous cliffs that shuddered with growing violence and strength, the earth pony's eyes widening as he clawed his way up to the vine netting overtop the pit he was snared in to stare in horror as the rocky crag began to crack and rumble before the top of the overhang slowly started to list forwards, stones and dust hailing down to patter like heavy rain onto the rooftop… before the first of several enormous chunks of rock ripped free of the side of their treasured vantage, collapsing to smash heavily into the cabin below.

Wood and dust and shingles flew in all directions as Scrivener felt a physical pain in his gut, shouting wordlessly as the entire side of the cliff gave away and heavy chunks of stone hailed down on top of the cabin, sending up a cloud of dust as the avalanche of heavy rock buried the cabin completely… and the male snarled in frustration as he yanked uselessly at the vine net as a unicorn said quietly: "Nightmare Moon belongs in the Black Baroque. We must show her our desires. We must prove that _Ekleíp _is strong. We must prove we are ready for Ragnarok."

"Then Ragnarok thou shall receive!" Luna shouted furiously, and the four unicorns looked to the side in surprise that was emotionless and bland before the winged unicorn crashed into the first, slamming her shoulder into him to knock him crashing through the others and sending them spilling over like dominos as she snarled in fury. "How dare such fools attempt to ravage my home!"

Luna's horn glowed brightly as she snapped her head upwards briskly, starry locks sizzling with electricity, and a blast of lightning issued from the air above to crash into one of the unicorns as he began to get up, sending him crashing backwards in a flash of light, rolling bonelessly several times before he crashed to a halt in a smoldering heap. The other unicorns barely reacted to their comrade's demise, however, and it seemed to only fuel Luna's rage all the further as she leapt forwards, swinging her head down in a vicious smash to another unicorn's forehead, the pony flopping to the ground in an unconscious heap before Luna snapped her horn to the side, and the limp body of the cultist was flung with savage force into the face of another unicorn, almost snapping his neck as he was sent flying backwards and knocked out cold.

They both crashed and rolled violently several times as the last unicorn calmly rose his horn, and rumbles travelled through the earth again before vines tore up from the ground, lashing on all sides towards Luna… but she snarled in response to this, rearing back as her mane snapped upwards behind her, her body almost shimmering as blue flames exploded in a short ring through the air around her that incinerated the vines around her and blew a wide gap in the plant netting covering the cage, Scrivy wincing away from the eldritch fire before he threw himself upwards and leapt free of the pit, standing ready beside Luna.

The unicorn looked slowly towards his fallen allies, then back towards Luna and Scrivy, leaning forwards as he began to lower his horn, apparently intent on continuing the battle anyway… but then a faint blue glow sizzled over his body, the unicorn twitching and taking a short, sharp breath before his eyes rolled up in his head as his legs wobbled beneath him, and he collapsed to the ground, drooling, eyes staring listlessly, half-open. His body jittered on the grass, and Twilight made a face as she walked in from the side of the field, murmuring quietly: "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Thou hast my thanks, Twilight… I am glad thou art so dependable. And thou too, Scrivener Blooms…" Luna glanced down with a grimace as the earth shuddered deep beneath their hooves, shaking her head slowly before she silently looked up towards the cliff face, murmuring: "We are fortunate wards were prepared in event of an occasion such as this. But still… there is damage done."

She halted, then looked down with a scowl, walking towards the unicorn that Twilight was nervously looking down at before the violet pony winced when Luna seized the paralyzed cultist by the mane and yanked his head up, throwing him onto his back before she leaned down to look at the fastener holding his cloak together… and as expected, it was a large white circle rimmed with red and yellow flame. She sighed and shook her head at this, then began to raise a hoof… but at a look from Twilight, she halted and mumbled to herself, stepping away from the cultist and saying darkly: "There is little to be done otherwise, though, Twilight Sparkle. Let all others be shown mercy, but the fanatics of _Ekleíp _pray every day for death. If they must pray so much and strive so hard, I am more than glad to give it to them."

"Still. I know you're better than that, Luna. I know you are." Twilight said softly, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, her horn glowing for a moment as a purple aura enveloped the male for a moment before becoming solid ropes that tightly bound his limbs together. Then she straightened, smiling a little as she glanced awkwardly towards Luna, asking quietly: "What about his magic? I don't know how to stop him from using that."

"We could remove his horn." Luna said sourly, but when Twilight favored her with a flat look, she sighed and muttered: "Very well. Scrivener Blooms, prepare a poison."

Scrivy nodded, turning around… and then he paused to silently survey the wreckage covering their cabin, hesitating for a moment before Luna smiled faintly as she quietly looked back at him, saying softly: "It will be alright, my husband. There is damage done, but the shielding wards will hold the worst of it at bay for now."

She stopped, then stepped forwards and buried her face quietly against the side of his neck for a moment, closing her eyes even as her horn began to glow… and Scrivener smiled faintly as he tilted his head to the side and several of the boulders and stones that had collapsed over the front of the cottage rumbled as they spilled to the side, heavy rocks and dust trickling to the ground and over the fallen stones as the cracked, broken front of the cottage was revealed. Blue light pulsed faintly through the splintered wood, making the structure glow dully as Twilight shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to charge the wards faster, Luna. We could have been out here faster… or you could have left me to tend to that and they wouldn't've been given the chance to-"

"Oh be not self-loathing, 'tis the job of Scrivener Blooms. Bind the other unicorns who yet live, and I shall begin repairing the cliff while my husband goes about his work." Luna grumbled after a moment, then she halted and glanced awkwardly towards Twilight, adding in a softer voice: "And I am sorry I invited thou out to relax with us, only to find our night interrupted by the machinations of _Ekleíp_. Be assured, I shall make this up to thee… 'tis not fair that after thou has fought so hard beside us in Ponyville, now we drag thee out only to defend our own home from ambush."

"Luna, it's fine. It really is…" Twilight glanced up, watching as Scrivy carefully walked towards the cottage, stepping around broken chunks of rock and nervously glancing up at boulders suspended awkwardly here and there, several flat, cracked pieces of stone half-hanging ominously through the broken roof over the patio. "I wish I had done more… could do more for you… instead of always relying on you to fix everything for me. You're the one who always goes out of her way for everypony, Luna… this was just an accident of coincidence."

The winged unicorn only grumbled a little at this, however, and then she took a few steps towards the cottage before laying down, Twilight half-watching curiously even as she went about the process of binding the other unicorns. Then, slowly, Luna's horn began to glow as she lowered her head forwards… and Twilight turned towards her to stare as the very air around the female seemed to tremble for a few moments as electricity ran through her glowing mane, her back arching slightly, breathing slowly in and out as she slowly tilted her head until she faced towards the sky.

With a mighty rumble, enormous chunks of rock and collapsed mountain began to rise up, glowing dark sapphire as they pulled themselves with cracks and creaks from the glowing roof of the cabin, and lifted one-by-one from where they had collapsed on top of a sparkling dome of sapphire energy, powered by circles of glowing white runes hidden here and there amidst the bramble gardens of the small back yard.

Scrivy glanced up from where he stood on the dirt path leading between gardens fenced in by thorny vines, surveying the cracked forcefield: here and there, heavy rocks had pierced through it, shattering the surrounding shielding like glass and leaving spiderwebs of cracks pulsing with ivory light through the fractured energy shield. It sizzled against the inanimate stones as they lifted free, floating silently upwards into the air as Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly, then sighed a bit around the glass jar he was carefully carrying by the rope handle in his jaws, muttering around it: "I hate unicorns."

He made his way through the back door and grumbled quietly as he stepped into the faintly-glowing interior, looking moodily back and forth: several particularly large, sharp chunks of rocks had torn through the roof, and dust and debris littered the floor, as Sammy chittered and skittered back and forth, the skeletal little pseudodragon looking as frustrated as Scrivy felt with the destruction that had been wrought to their home. Paintings had been knocked from the walls, glass fractured, furniture damaged, their bedding ripped… and while magic could repair some of it and fix most of the dust and grime, Scrivy knew that if the painting above the mantelpiece had been damaged at all, there was nothing that would have stopped Luna from ripping the unicorns apart.

He grimaced as he headed carefully towards the front door, knowing all the same that the winged unicorn was struggling hard not to simply bring the broken pieces of cliff crashing down on top of the unicorn cultists that had done this, as he heard heavy chunks of stone slamming one after the other rapidly back into place with hisses of heat and steam as they melted and melded back together. The sounds grew louder as he approached the dully-glowing door, and louder still as he shouldered it carefully open, static sparking through the doorway for a few moments and glanced up with a bit of a smile at the sight of the enormous rocks silently gyrating through the air as Luna sat with her back arched, her eyes closed, her horn glowing brightly.

Twilight sat beside her, staring at her with what was almost rapture… and behind them, a unicorn had managed to break his bonds, his own horn glowing darkly as he shakily stood, Scrivener's eyes widening… but the moment his emotions flared, he knew Luna could feel the warning, knew her instincts were already reacting… and that she was well-aware of the unicorn by the almost-coy smile on her face and the way her eyes half-opened as they flicked to the side before an enormous boulder shot through the air like a meteorite, smashing down into the unicorn and crushing him beneath it, Twilight flinching at the sound of the crash before she looked over her shoulder… and staggered away in shock at the sight of one of the cultist's legs sticking almost comically out from beneath the boulder.

A moment later, the rock was hefted back into the air, revealing the broken body beneath it as Twilight grimaced and looked away with a shudder… and it joined the other floating stones before they shot forwards, locking loudly into the mended cliff face as red and blue cracks shone vibrantly throughout the stony wall, broken and jagged but slowly on its way to being restored as Luna said quietly: "I believe that in mercy is strength… but some days I am prone to weakness."

Luna halted, looking moodily up at the reconstructed cliff face, and then she shook her head slowly before closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards, her horn glowing brighter for a moment and the pulsing, colored cracks throughout the jagged, damaged stone overhang growing brighter as the heavy rock fused in a final hiss of steam. Then Luna relaxed slowly, lowering her head and taking a long breath as Scrivener Blooms approached, the two trading hesitant smiles as Twilight finally pulled her gaze away from the crushed unicorn to look up at the reconstructed rock wall, murmuring: "Your powers are incredible, Luna… but… I mean…"

"'Tis alright, Twilight Sparkle. I am glad thou art not a warrior… that thou hesitates to kill." Luna said quietly, glancing towards her with a small smile as the violet unicorn blushed a little and dropped her head forwards. "But sometimes, sadly, it is necessary as well. The _Ekleíp _are… they are barely even ponies anymore. Death is a mercy, and the only thing that will stop them from pursuing us… and nothing we do shall intimidate these death-worshipping creatures into halting until they are dead, or we are dragged to the Black Baroque for their terrible, warped rituals."

She stopped, then looked silently towards the last two unicorns, which were both still unconscious, one of them spasming a little from the paralysis spell, and the female murmured: "'Tis awful though, Twilight Sparkle… what they have become, in pursuit of magic, in pursuit of knowledge. And I know not where their foolhardy beliefs stem from… old mares' tales, prophecies, or whispers from the treacherous demons of Helheim. All I know is that they are lies… and that for all they worship Nightmare Moon, she reviles them with even greater hatred than mine own for these dregs, these scum, these lost and broken spirits."

Luna paused, then glanced quietly towards Scrivener Blooms as the male strode towards one of the unicorns and knelt, opening the jar as he carefully pushed one of the unconscious unicorn's mouths open. He paused to look questioningly towards Luna, but she nodded firmly as Twilight frowned, asking nervously: "Luna, this is…"

"Diluted Bitterweaver poison, mixed with the root of lunar lilies." Luna replied quietly, looking down at the bound unicorn as Scrivy carefully poured only a little of the poison into its jaws. "It is a crude method, perchance, but one that will render the best results for what we require. Do not worry, Twilight Sparkle, he will not die, and we will not force him to suffer miserably, much as he deserves it. Daydreamer, wait, worry not about the other unicorn… we only need one."

With that, Luna stepped past Scrivy as both he and Twilight glanced up towards the winged unicorn, watching as she leaned down by the other cultist, her horn glowing as she closed her eyes… and slowly, she leaned down and tapped his temple with the very tip, the unicorn's eyes snapping open as he gasped and stared sightlessly forwards… and then they slowly closed, a bit of drool spilling out of his jaws as he gargled quietly on the ground and kicked a little, then slumped silently.

Luna straightened with a grimace, shaking her own head out briskly and muttering: "More mercy than thou does deserve, wretch… and we shall cast thee out to some distant corner of Equestria where thou may live in peace even in these days. Such compassion not even I receive… so I hope that thou truly knows how fortunate thou art, mindless knave."

She stopped, then grouchy kicked the unicorn once in the stomach, Twilight wincing a little and Scrivener Blooms rolling his eyes but giving a small smile despite himself before he grimaced and glanced down as the poisoned cultist gagged, then shivered as foam frothed out of his jaws, convulsing once again before his eyes snapped open as his breathing roughened and he spasmed weakly against his bonds.

Twilight flinched back a bit, looking awkwardly down at the cultist as he spasmed again on the ground, but Luna only smiled grimly, saying quietly: "Worry not, Twilight. The initial pain will pass quickly… and is nothing compared to the other methods I would have been glad to employ, had you not already asked for mercy for this sallow vermin. But it will numb him, and then paralysis shall set in… and the essence of the lily root shall char his will and loosen his mind. I am not as well-versed as Zecora in the arts of alchemy and potions, but in poisons my knowledge is more than adequate."

"You are a very scary lady." Scrivy said mildly, studying the unicorn with a grimace as the cultist cursed on the ground, eyes bulging for a moment as he coughed hard several times before slumping as he breathed hard in and out. "Will it be enough to keep him from using magic?"

"Worry not, daydreamer, they shalt not harm a hair of thy mane." Luna smiled slightly over at him, and then she grimaced and glanced down as the earth rumbled beneath their feet, saying moodily: "Although they have already disturbed the forest… and look, the pawn wakens towards consciousness. Speak to me, unicorn of _Ekleíp_, and speak truly and quickly, for my patience is in short supply and my wrath stands ready at full swing. And think not I will be foolish enough to kill thee, lost one, for I know there are worse ways still to punish and torment thy accursed kind."

"N-Nightmare Moon… we worship you… why will you not listen to our prayers?" rasped the unicorn, half-rolling on the ground as he stared almost longingly up at Luna, who gazed icily back. "We seek to bathe this world in shadow. We seek to heal the world. We are the _Ekleíp_, who will bring about Ragnarok… who will cleanse this planet of the evils that have infested it. Death is freedom. Death is purification."

"Death is death, wretched fool, and the destruction of the world will be nothing grand or glorious. Ragnarok may lead to a rebirth, aye… but it will not be the rebirth of ponies, and it will not be the rebirth of ancient gods and knowledge lost. Thou speaks only of fairy tales and nonsense." Luna said disgustedly, shaking her head slowly. "Except that nay, even fairy tales have rhyme and reason, are based upon fact… thy precious _Ekleíp_ is naught but fools listening to the ramblings of self-proclaimed prophets!"

"The demons of Helheim hold dialogue with us… the spirits of the ether, and the planet itself whisper to us, tell us that life is corrupt, that the Aesir lied, that the gods no longer care for our planet, our Midgard." The unicorn faltered, then grimaced on the ground, muscles tensing, body flexing as he rasped for air, smearing foam against the grass as Twilight slowly shook her head and Luna looked pitilessly down at him. "Come with us, Nightmare Moon. The planet needs you. The planet begs for you. Midgard begs for sleep, so she may heal… so we may all be reborn in a paradise guarded by the Black Wolves… our seers and prophets have seen this, the gifts… the gifts that Ragnarok will bring…"

"I have heard enough of thy ramblings, of baseless legend and lies whispered to naïve fools by wicked spirits and their consorts." Luna muttered, shaking her head grimly before she asked sharply: "Answer this question then, knave. Nightmare Moon wishes to know why now the _Ekleíp _move against her… against myself and mine. Why have thou disturbed the Black Baroque, why have thou engineered the awful schemes against me? And wert thou and thine truly so foolish as to try and leash the devil in Pegasus's skin, did all of thee truly believe that a monster such as Sol Seraph could be controlled?"

"Nightmare Moon… no… you…" The unicorn shivered on the ground, his eyes rolling in his head as emotions flooded his features: strange in the black-ringed eyes of the unicorn that hadn't seemed to care in the slightest about pain, or the death and destruction of his comrades. "No, _Ekleíp_… I must stay strong… I will…"

"Kill thyself? I think not, knave." Luna said softly, looming down now over the unicorn, her eyes glowing steadily brighter as the unicorn stared up at her before he arched his back, shivering and gritting his teeth. "Struggle if thou must, but the poisons have already leeched into thy mind and stolen the little strength and will thou once possessed. Now answer the questions of Nightmare Moon… 'tis ironic, but it is not only the poisons that compel thee to… 'tis the creed of the _Ekleíp_, who claim their loyalty lay to her, does it not?"

"Y-Yes… Nightmare Moon…" And, as the unicorn grew visibly weaker from the influence of the toxin, more and more, his emotions seemed to shine through the mask of toneless indifference that had first shielded him, even the tattoos on his skin seeming to writhe and recede as he whispered: "The time is drawing close now… Nightmare Moon has been led astray from her path, from why she was released from the moon… but the _Ekleíp _exist to place her securely back on the right road. To help her once more find her destiny… find the darkness… Sol Seraph was a part of this grand scheme, grand machination. She did her duty… and found you, as we hoped… she marked the path, so we could follow… and she tried to fight you, and was judged unworthy. Destiny destroyed her… the ether destroyed her… because she failed the _Ekleíp_. She thought herself better than Nightmare Moon… she thought herself better than the loyalists to the night, to the darkness, to the natural state of things. The sun is an invader… it must be… blinded… the world… we must not allow…"

And the unicorn shivered again before he slowly slumped, rasping hard for breath as he fell unconscious, and Luna shook her head grimly as she muttered in disgust: "Maddened ramblings of a maddened fool… they think themselves purifiers, and yet never have I witnessed atrocity so foul, minds so corrupted and warped. But now the pieces begin to fall into place, and 'twas not his words that spoke worlds, but the way he became more like a pony and less like a machine as the toxins invaded his mind… I believe that these fools are being puppeted by blacker magic than Nightmare Moon's. Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms… it is not an idea I relish… but we shall have to take one of the _Ekleíp_ to Celestia, by methods fair or foul."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly, looking quietly down at the bodies of the cultists as she murmured softly: "But first, we shall burn the bodies of the dead… toss the fortunate survivor to the winds of travel… and last but not least, ensure our unicorn friend is given proper lodgings for the night, and in the morning, we shall take him to Ponyville." Luna paused and grimaced, adding darkly: "And all too soon, our reprieve has been interrupted by time's merciless forwards march."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly as Twilight Sparkle looked up nervously, but Luna only shook her head silently as she stood over the fallen unicorn cultist, not speaking and not needing to for her husband and confidante to feel her fears for the future more clearly than if she had given them voice.


	11. Leaving Exile

Chapter Ten: Leaving Exile

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms stood outside in the cold morning air, looking meditatively down at the unicorn Luna had dealt with in what she thought was the 'kindest' was possible. After disposing of the dead bodies – a process that had made Twilight shiver a little – and teleporting the last, mind-wiped cultist in a random direction with several grouchy phrases about what a pain in the flank it could be to not simply kill her enemies, Luna had finally returned to the poisoned cultist, regarded him for a moment, and then muttered that she knew just what to do.

She had sealed him from the neck down in dirt, leaving only his head sticking out of the ground, and then she had carefully laid a small warding circle around the cultist that both she and Twilight had charged with energy. Now it crackled with white static, and inside the circle, the unicorn looked groggy and bruised, his eyes refusing to focus, his horn sparking occasionally from the anti-magic field he was effectively trapped inside.

Scrivy rubbed quietly at the scarred side of his face, and the unicorn looked blearily back, far from threatening or imposing despite the fact that he and three others had effectively dropped a mountain on their home last night. A home that Twilight Sparkle had insisted on helping him clean while Luna had listlessly flopped on the bedding, looking miserable and grouchy as Scrivener and Twilight had puttered around, cleaning things up, until they'd finally both joined her and gently soothed her with words and physical affection.

He paused, glancing quietly up towards the top of the rebuilt overhang, over which Twilight had added an extra layer of thick netting of vines and ivy, looking at where Twilight and Luna were sitting at the top, quietly talking as they surveyed the dawn together… and even though they were high above and he was down below, he could hear everything that was said, he knew that Luna was passing every last word down to him. It always made him smile, even now, with how dedicated and loyal she was despite how it might seem otherwise… but she insisted on sharing everything with him that she could, even when – or maybe especially when – Scrivener felt undeserving of it.

He shook his head a bit, dragging himself out of his thoughts before he looked quietly down at the unicorn, who still didn't seem to even recognize who he was looking at despite how almost effortlessly they had reacted to him last night, dealing with him so fast he had barely been able to distract them long enough for Luna and Twilight to activate the shielding wards… and, despite wanting to do little apart from walk over and kick the male in the face until his head came off, Scrivy sighed and forced himself to lean down, asking quietly: "Do you understand me?"

The unicorn stared at him blankly, and somehow it was more disturbing than when he had been an emotionless cultist, Scrivy grimacing a little before he asked in a louder, clearer voice: "Do you know who you are? Do you remember what happened last night?"

The cultist only continued to stare, and Scrivener began to shake his head… before he frowned quietly, stepping forwards and leaning down as he realized something else was different. Not just his expression, the sense of… befuddlement about him, but his tattoos had faded out almost entirely… and without even having to glance up, Scrivy concentrated and voiced his question to Luna in the form of thoughts and images. He felt her tense up in surprise above, and then slowly relax before she said quietly, her voice echoing down to him as if she were standing beside him: "Twilight, my daydreamer has discovered something of importance. Something that I also feared… but there is no rush now. We will have to bring him to Celestia all the same, but I believe… he will no longer be a threat, and may not proffer much in the way of information either way. Scrivener Blooms, if thou art feeling brave enough… erase the warding circle, and see how the pawn reacts. If my suspicions hold true, thou wilt be fine, and if not, well. I doubt he will summon up any greater fury than I crash upon thy head every so oft."

"Always so positive Luna, it's a real talent of yours." Scrivy murmured quietly, shaking his head and smiling despite himself, and then he sighed a little and nodded before stepping a hoof forwards onto one of the runes and making a face at the sizzle that shocked over it before he dragged firmly backwards, tearing a line through the dirt and the etched symbol… and a moment later, the entire runic warding circle fizzled out, the unicorn gasping and convulsing as the tattoos on his features writhed… then literally burst off his features like smog, silently flickering upwards into the air.

Scrivy stared at this as the unicorn stared dumbly back… and then the imprisoned equine smiled at him with all the naivety of a child, saying in a slurred voice: "Mister… I seem to be stucked in here. Can you help me up?"

And Scrivener closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he understood even without the link to Luna kicking in. The one part of his old job in Canterlot he had always enjoyed and actually done well was archiving… and in particular, old records and legends, so-called 'fantasy tales' about the old magic and monsters that had existed before Equestria had become the peaceful utopia it had been for the thousand years the darkness had receded.

This he recognized from an ancient ballad about Nightmares, and in particular, an ancient, evil witch who was thought to have brought them and many other abominations into the world. While Luna scoffed that the Song of Melinda was wrong on all accounts about the wicked witch… everything else in the poem was true, including… "'Oh mind-tapped servants, robbed of power, cursed with strength, her will be done forevermore and a day, as thou plunder and plow beneath the full moon's sway.'"

"Mister?" The unicorn looked up at him curiously despite his predicament, seeming unaware of what was going on… and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly as he leaned down towards him. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying… well, just remembering something." Scrivy replied quietly after a moment, and then he shook his head quickly before sighing softly, asking gently: "Do you remember how you got here?"

"The moon made me smart, the ponies said I was going to learn magic… and then I was very cold." The unicorn frowned a little, looking down quietly before he looked back up worriedly, asking nervously: "Did I… do a bad thing?"

"No. No, not at all." Scrivy reassured quietly, and then he straightened with a bit of a grimace, glancing up and adding softly: "My friends will be here shortly, alright? They'll help you up out of that hole you… you fell into."

"I'm clumsy." The unicorn smiled up at him, and Scrivener smiled faintly back, a deeper sadness than he wanted to admit to feeling tearing at his soul as he looked with soft sympathy down at this poor, used unicorn… more than likely a few points beneath the average IQ, probably from a larger city where his disappearance had either gone unnoticed… or with sick gratitude. "I really wanna go back to the home."

"Where is your home? And what is your name, do you know?" Scrivener Blooms asked quietly, glancing down towards him as he felt Luna's own sympathies mixing with his own, heard her quietly explaining the situation to Twilight in his mind. _'Twas only a pawn, as I feared… nothing more than an expendable digit of the Ekleíp, whoever they are. A test thrown at us by mad ponies obsessed with Ragnarok… and so cowardly, they would make puppets of others to do their dirty work for them. Specifically… the mentally ill, the foolish, and society's other outcasts. They link their minds together, like ants, like a network… and put in charge one powerful mage who in all likelihood was not here tonight… but he would be the controller, and they would be like sponges for information, absorbing everything they heard, believing it with all the fervor of fanatics, before being sent out into the world to do the bidding of Ekleíp… to be used as cheap, expendable troops, easily replaced, more toys than soldiers to those who rally against us. There is little we may learn from him, perhaps… but perhaps Celestia can glean more with her particular talents. _

The unicorn, meanwhile, was musing over the questions that Scrivener had asked as if unsure whether he should answer them or not… before he finally nodded firmly a few times, looking up and saying carefully: "The nice ponies at the center always-always said that if we ever got lost, to tell the helpful ponies we're from the big clinic north of Snow Saddle. And my name is Ross… but the other ponies always called me _Rossc_. I didn't like that name too much. It sounds bad. It made me feel bad."

Scrivener smiled a bit despite himself at this, despite the twinge that went through his body at the name of the town: Snow Saddle was the closest thing to a metropolis in the far north, since even Trotronto was further towards the south, only a day or so from Canterlot. Snow Saddle was close enough to North Neigh that he had actually been there more than once, back when he'd been working for his family… and it made him wonder if there really was something awful moving towards his old hometown… _not that it could really get much worse up there than it already has, at least…_

He shook his head slowly… and, five minutes later, he was joined by Twilight and Luna, the winged unicorn striding towards Scrivy first and looking into his eyes as he gazed back, sharing thoughts and memories in a short, quick burst as Twilight approached the unicorn hesitantly. The trapped equine only looked up at her with the same gullible smile, however, saying kindly: "Hello. Are you the nice earth pony's friend?"

"I… I am. Hi." Twilight replied awkwardly, hesitating as she looked down for a few moments at him, and then she looked up at Luna and Scrivy as they both smiled a little and turned towards her. "You two are doing that thing again. But… what are we doing with him then?"

"Twilight Sparkle, I am surprised at thee. We are helping the poor fool up, of course." Luna said kindly, and then she simply flicked her horn, and the earth around the unicorn trembled before cracks spread through it and it collapsed in a sinkhole around the male, letting him wiggle free with a grunt of surprise. And, as he hauled himself up, Luna offered a hoof, saying quietly: "My apologies for leaving thou out here for so long, child. Let me help thee stand."

"Thank you, miss. You're a pretty pony." Ross smiled awkwardly up at her, looking shy as he allowed her to help pull him up above the ground, and he blushed a bit as he stumbled a little on his hooves before standing, looking curiously over his own shoulder at the dirty cloak he was still wearing. "Was it Nightmare Night? Is that why I'm all dressed up? They don't usually let us dress up at the center."

"It was a special costume party, worry not." Luna smiled gently, soothingly in return, her anger from the night before forgotten in sympathy for the poor, abused unicorn's plight. "We shall take thee home when we can, but rest assured that thou art safe, and we shall allow no harm to come to thee. In fact, we shall take thee on a wonderful trip to Canterlot first… perhaps thou shalt even meet Princess Celestia herself in time. Would that not be a treat, my friend?"

"But am I allowed to? I dunno if I'm allowed to be away from the center that long." Ross said worriedly, then he paused as he studied Luna, frowning a little as his eyes roved up and down her thoughtfully. "Do I know you, pretty pony? You look real familiar. Your mane looks like it's all made of stars, too."

"My name is Luna. Does thou recognize it?" the female asked quietly, and Ross looked at her blankly for a few moments before he shook his head and only smiled, and Luna smiled back, asking quietly: "And what about the name Nightmare Moon, does thou recognize that?"

"Oh yes, the Nightmare Night lady. She's supposed to be a ghost, right?" Ross smiled at her, saying kindly: "They always tell us at the center not to believe in ghosts. Nightmare Night is all about candy anyway, isn't it?"

Luna smiled a little more at this, nodding in return and responding: "'Tis close enough to the truth, my new friend. Tell me, can thou do any magic?"

"Oh no, magic is too complicated for me." Ross smiled at her, and then he laughed when Luna leaned forwards, her horn glowing quietly as a waft of warm air whooshed soothingly along the male's body, his cape falling loose and the dirt and grime that had smeared over his pale white body and black mane crumbling away. "Hey, that tickles!"

"It will be but a moment longer, I am simply making thee a little more presentable, child." Luna replied gently, and Twilight softened as she gazed from the winged unicorn to the smiling, gullible male, as his body was cleaned and cleansed until he was all but sparkling, standing with a beaming expression on his face as he swayed a little on the spot. "There. Much better, is it not?"

"It is. Thank you pretty lady." Ross said warmly, and he smiled for a moment as he looked back and forth over himself, the cutie mark on his flank of a black puzzle piece almost gleaming against his pallid coat. "You made me look really nice. I like that."

For a moment, Luna only looked at him, studying him… and then she simply nodded before glancing over towards Twilight, saying quietly: "Please wait but a moment, my student, my darling. Scrivener Blooms and I must fetch some things from inside, to take back with us to Ponyville. Ross, thou does not mind waiting with Twilight, does thou?"

Ross shook his head quickly, continuing to look happily over himself, and Luna and Scrivy exchanged soft looks as Twilight blushed a little, hesitating… but then nodding with an awkward mumble, still looking a little wary. By now, however, the two ponies had judged the male to be far from a threat any longer, as they turned and walked unhurriedly back to the cabin, Scrivener Blooms shaking his head as Luna flicked her horn to open the cracked door. "Poor guy. I'm only glad you're not trying to murder him anymore."

"Had I understood they were thralls from the beginning, I would have been more hesitant to kill. Only slightly more, but all the same… now that he is no threat, no longer even aware of what has occurred… how could I hold evil against him?" Luna shook her head slowly as she stepped into their damaged cottage, gazing meditatively at the ground. "'Twould be hypocrisy. And while I do not mind being a hypocrite in most aspects, I shall not hold the forced evils of others against them after what I have experienced myself with Nightmare Moon… after what we experienced when our sorrows and bitterness were amplified in so much the same way by a force of darkness."

She sighed a little, murmuring quietly: "The world is an easier place when thou can believe that thou art doing right, or greater good in the name of harmony and peace. But I am not like my sister, able to blind myself with light and glory… I have lived in darkness. I have seen shadows. I have experienced evil from both sides of the field… and know it is but an illusion, a term we sadly apply to those who are different from us, to those whom we do not wish to understand, 'lest we forget our hatred and our anger." She stopped, then headed quietly through the den towards the back door, calling quietly over her shoulder: "Beloved, sad as this makes me… thou knows what we must do."

"Yes, Luna. I understand… but we'll return, when this is all over. After all… you've got that painting for Twilight to finish, and we have a lot of repairs to do. This is our home, and no cult is going to change that." Scrivener Blooms replied quietly, and Luna paused in the kitchen to glance over at him… then smile softly and nod firmly once. Scrivy watched her as she approached the door, and he laughed a little and shook his head slowly, murmuring quietly: "As long as we're together at the end of the day. That's what matters."

All the same, Scrivener lingered for a moment, gazing at the painting hanging above the mantel that Luna had done for him so long ago… and then he shook his head slowly, turning and heading towards the bedroom as he clicked his tongue lightly. Immediately, Sammy scurried out from where he had hidden himself amidst a pile of cushions, running quickly after the male as Scrivy said quietly to the skeletal pseudodragon: "We're going on a little trip, Sammy. Luna's worried it's not safe here anymore, so we're going to stay in Ponyville for the next few days, while we get the last of everything ready for our trip to Canterlot, and then North Neigh beyond. We'll… we'll come back when this is all over, but for now, we need to stay in a place where we know we'll be safe for a little while and not in danger of being crushed beneath an avalanche."

Sammy chirped quietly at him, and Scrivy nodded a little as he pushed into the bedroom, glancing towards the armor stands with a faint smile before his eyes roved up to the star-painted ceiling above, murmuring softly: "I don't like it much either, and Luna hates it. But she knows this is the safest way to go about it, too… we can't put ourselves at unnecessary risk, especially not if we're only dealing with… thralls, Luna called them, right?"

Sammy mimicked a shrug, and Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit down at his pet, his friend, nodding to him before he reached a hoof out and petted him quietly. "Look on the bright side. At least you don't have to eat or anything. Really, you've got the easiest trip of all of us… for the living dead you're a lot lazier than most ponies would expect."

Sammy huffed at this, and Scrivy laughed a bit before he finally forced himself to stop stalling, approaching the armor stands and reverently lifting the helmet from the slightly-smaller rack, looking quietly down at it. Sleipnir's heavy helm, with wings that spread from either side of the heavy silver protector, a few pockmarks and scratches over the metal that were like tattoos of honor throughout the polished metal. He smiled a little at this, then almost hesitantly slipped it carefully on, rolling his shoulders slowly and closing his eyes as he thought of how different he'd been when he'd first gotten this gift from Luna… how, so few years ago that felt like so many, he had been nothing more than Court Poet, who would never have been able to do any of the things he could do today.

He paused, then reached forwards and pulled the black leather vest from the rack next, slipping this over his body and rolling his shoulders once he slid it onto his frame, feeling it tight against his hide. The first layer, comfortable protection, the cushioning buffer… before he began to slip on the second layer of armor, the black and silver plates adorned with symbols of the night sky locking tightly over his frame as he slipped them carefully on, remembering how so long ago, he had whined about the Royal Guard armor Luna had made him wear on their trip… and now, if anything, he was beginning to appreciate the feel of leather and steel shielding his frame.

He stepped back and examined one of his limbs as he finished locking the last of the plates into place, smiling a little down at himself, feeling the care and compassion and wish for his safety that Luna had put into forging this armor. She always confessed she was never as good as Sleipnir had been, that her arts relied more on enchanting and shaping metal through will alone than the talents of the forge… but Scrivy thought she had done a stupendous job all the same. From the black cusps that locked over his shoulders, to the silver-chain protected joints and the obsidian breastplate… he felt secure in this gear, and blessed beneath the helm of Luna's beloved brother.

He tested the floor with his hooves, letting his body adjust to the weight: the only heavy plating was over his actual body, the patterned black steel over his limbs far lighter to allow for ease of movement. He smiled a little to himself as he rolled his shoulders, then glanced up as Luna pushed her way into the bedroom, saying quietly: "Thou must always preen so, mustn't thou? But neither Twilight nor Ross seem aware our presence has been amiss for some time now… I believe that finally she is speaking to him. I wonder why she was so awkward, daydreamer, does thou know?"

Scrivy shrugged a little after a moment, looking over towards her thoughtfully before he said meditatively: "Well, maybe it's just awkward, seeing you all… nice-hooves after gleefully squishing one of them last night with a rock."

Luna huffed at this, then she simply flicked her horn disdainfully upwards, her armor glowing bright blue before it tore itself off the rack and rapidly spun around her as she reared back, sapphire dragon-scale leather and black metal plating locking over her form before she stomped down and anchored herself with a spark of lapis energy, grinning slightly as her cyan eyes flicked towards the male. "Now, daydreamer, thou knows that at times my temper gets the better of me. Furthermore, 'twas not as if there was much choice in the matter at the time… we knew not what we were dealing with, and I had to protect all three of us from permitting the enemy to gain the upper hoof. But worry not, my handsome daydreamer… I shall save my wrath for the _Ekleíp _puppet masters instead of their thralls and pawns."

She paused, then flexed a bit, closing her eyes as she arched her back and took a slow breath… and Scrivy smiled a little, drawing his eyes over her armored body as she murmured in a softer voice: "And… it is sad, Scrivener Blooms… but to don this armor… it completes me, in a way. It gives me a renewed sense of strength and purpose, even in these dark times… it is like the home I carry with me."

Scrivy smiled a little more at this, drawing his eyes over her body: over the supple leather that clung against her body, gleaming and as polished as the plates of dark metal that protected her shoulders, her back, and her upper limbs. Her wings stood comfortably through carefully-shaped slots in the lightweight body armor, furled against smooth-plated sides, and her mane spilled out from beneath the beautiful blue helm that covered her skull as her long, starlight tail flicked to the side, before she gave him a flat look as he asked mildly: "Doesn't that make you a snail?"

"Oh, thou art the epitome of hilarity, Scrivener Blooms. Now hurry thyself up, I shan't wait for thee forever." Luna retorted, then she turned back towards the doorway, glancing down at a saddlebag as her horn glowed, and this quickly floated up and dropped over her back, strapping itself into place as she added softly: "I have most of the things we shall need and desire. I leave the rest to thy discretion."

"Because that always turns out well." Scrivy said plainly, as Sammy hopped up on the equine's back, and Luna gave him an amused look over her shoulder before she strode out into the hallway. Scrivy shook his head with his own smile, and spent only a few seconds quickly tossing a few things into a dusty pack that had already been tossed onto the bed before he threw this onto his back and headed outside to join Luna, Twilight, and the smiling Ross.

Scrivener booted the door closed behind him as Ross turned wondering eyes from Luna to the earth pony, studying them curiously as Twilight looked at them with a bit of a blush and a hesitant smile… and then Ross asked curiously: "Are you two guards from Canterlot? Except your armor looks really different and stuff. And you both don't look at all like guards at all, they're usually flying ponies or horn ponies… and you look like you're both, but you're neither. But you're all in that armor and stuff, all the same. That's funny."

"Perchance we are guards of a different sort then, young one." Luna said gently, and Ross nodded slowly before he looked thoughtfully down, and the winged unicorn turned her attention to Twilight, instructing quietly: "Pay close heed to me, my friend. This last show of strength shall likely as not be of great interest to thee."

Twilight nodded a few times, sitting back attentively, and Luna slowly turned around as Scrivener strode up beside her, then smiled a little when the winged unicorn nudged him firmly, nudging her back before they both dropped their heads forwards in easy synchronicity, breathing hard as they both focused, Scrivener letting Luna's thoughts spill through his mind as he added his focus and energy to her own already-impressive supply of both. And slowly, Luna's horn began to grow brighter and brighter, sparking with energy before she and Scrivener reared back at the same time, the same expression of concentration on their faces, their eyes clenched shut as the earth beneath their hooves rumbled… and then slowly, the cabin sank down, down, down into the ground, rumbling loudly as the cottage vanished into the ground as soil and rock spat upwards in almost-liquid streams around the edge of the sinking structure.

Twilight and Ross both stared raptly as the cottage disappeared and left behind only a sunken crater as the earth settled, a few rocks pattering away from the jagged cliff face and bouncing quietly through the shallow bowl left behind before Ross began to stamp his hooves against the ground, looking amazed as he said cheerfully: "That's incredible! Golly, I wish I could magic like that… you must both be real powerful magician ponies, is that what you guys are?"

Scrivener and Luna exchanged a softly-amused look as they both slowly relaxed, the aura slowly fading from around Luna's horn as Twilight stared for a few moments longer, then she shook her head and laughed a bit, saying finally: "They're the best magician ponies in Equestria, Ross… sometimes I think even better than Princess Celestia, when they work together."

"That must be really something." Ross marveled, leaning forwards a bit, and then he glanced up and concentrated visibly, his horn starting to glow… but nothing further happened, even as Twilight visibly tensed. "I really wanted to be a magic pony too. Some ponies told me once I could be a magic pony… but they just made me cold. They made me forget… a lot of things. But it's okay, because when I woke up from everything, you were all here and you told me you were going to help me home, and I believe you, because you three don't hit me or call me names, or have bad looks in your eyes. All I can do is make my horn shiny."

Luna smiled awkwardly at this, studying the unicorn and obviously thinking on what to tell him before she said in a quiet, honest voice: "I believe, Ross, that no matter what has happened to thee, or who thou art… there is great potential inside thee, waiting and untapped. Now come, then, new friend, and we shall walk through the Everfree Forest… but thou must stay close, and stay upon the path, and we shall protect thee from its dangers."

"Okay." Ross nodded, looking warmly across at Luna, and Luna gazed back with almost-maternal protectiveness for a moment before she shook her head quickly as Scrivy grinned despite himself, considering the fact the unicorn, for how he acted, was likely the same age as him… but he understood Luna's feelings all too well all the same. "I trust you."

"Then I shall thank thee, Ross, and hope I do not betray thy trust." Luna replied quietly, nodding towards him before she headed towards the path, and the others followed her, Scrivener gazing quietly ahead, Ross beaming warmly around, and Twilight falling into anxious pace on the unicorn's other side, soft but visibly nervous all the same.

The walk was thankfully uneventful: every now and then, Luna or Scrivy would glance towards the side of the path as if checking for something that was watching them, but there was little disturbance on their travel apart from the occasional rustling of the trees around them. The morning was crisp and clear, and the sun shone down from the calm blue sky, white clouds rolling slowly through the cerulean sea above as they strode past the occasional patch of frost over the earth: winter was coming, and when it hit, it would hit hard.

They found the gates of Ponyville sitting open, and a minotaur calmly sipping coffee, the paper cup tiny in his hand and the half-eaten muffin in the other even smaller. He bowed to them as they walked by, and Scrivy and Twilight had to almost drag Ross onwards as he stared for a few moments at the enormous bull-creature, before whispering loudly as they continued into the village: "Wow! Did you guys see that? He was so tall!"

"Yes, Ross, we saw it." Scrivy said mildly as they strode easily through Ponyville, the male shaking his head a bit as he smiled despite himself before glancing to the side as he heard a loud, irritable shout, smiling a little as he added: "Looks like Cowlick's already hard at work."

"Excellent." Luna said cheerfully, promptly changing course and instead heading towards where a grease-splattered mare was working cheerfully on one of the large, cubical sentry devices, and the winged unicorn asked clearly as they approached: "And what manner of mayhem art thou up to this morning, ambiguous-gendered creature?"

Cowlick snorted in amusement at this without looking up from where her head was buried in the open back of the machine, the two ponies dressed in coveralls beside her glancing up with blushes as she replied easily: "You're one to talk, Lady Luna. Way I hear it, you're the one who spends all her time acting like a dude. You're almost as bad as Dash."

Luna laughed at this, shaking her head before Cowlick finally slipped backwards and free from the back of the machine, grinning widely as she straightened and absently brushed her hooves against the front of her ripped denim vest, her messy, short-blonde mane spilling wildly out from beneath the red bandana tied tight around her head, one long lock twisting upwards above her eye. Her ears flicked, the silver piercings through them and one nostril glinting as she surveyed the group thoughtfully, leaning forwards over the back of the machine, reddish-brown coat streaked with grime as she tossed a wrench down and asked curiously as her blue eyes settled on Ross: "Who's the newbie?"

"He is… a unicorn we found outside our home some time ago." Luna said delicately, and Ross smiled and nodded a few times, Cowlick giving them an amused look before Luna continued in a more-serious voice: "I heard that thou would be joining us as one of the Starlit Knights, Kilby Kwolek. I wished to extend my welcome to thee and am also quite curious as to what information thou hast gleaned upon the examination of these strange mechanical devices."

"Well, hell, somebody's got to come along and stop Dash from being an idiot, and around AJ he just acts dumber, always trying to impress her like they ain't already married or something." Cowlick said mildly, flicking a hoof, and then she grinned a little as she slapped the top of the machine. "Once I got my hands on the schematics for this garbage, was easy to figure out that these are way more magical than they are mechanical. Oh sure, they still got plenty of gears and moving parts and nonsense, but they're powered by magic, and they got magic 'brains' too, so to speak. We already removed those key components, which hook into some fancy intelligent eye setup I ain't never seen outside of the Manehatten tech labs before. Anyway, this stuff is real goddamn advanced, and I got some unicorns working on reprogramming the brains right now… ain't too difficult, it's a just a lot of imaging magic and practice, you dig?"

She stopped, then added in a more-serious voice: "It seems like these things were programmed for some nasty stuff, though. After a certain date, they were going to simply open fire on anything within fifty feet. They got nasty little spiked… arrowheads, really, ain't like any bullets I've ever seen. I kid you not, these things are set up in strategic enough areas this stuff would have wiped out half of Ponyville before we figured out what the hell was going on. A good damn thing you took care of that monster, Sol Seraph."

Cowlick halted, then she cleared her throat as she stepped quickly backwards and strode around the sentry turret, pausing only to toss a wrench towards one of the engineers and order briskly: "Go back to work dissecting that thing's motor system, I wanna know how these tick before we think about employing them. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then she smiled, glancing towards them with a wink as she wiped absently at her vest, the emblem of several interlocked silver gears almost glinting on her flank as she said easily: "You guys don't mind another poor earth pony loser like Scrivy tagging along, right? Except we all know I'm at least cooler than he is."

"Oh, bite me, Cowlick." Scrivener replied plainly, but Cowlick only laughed before she firmly checked Twilight as she felt into step with them, the violet unicorn wincing and staggering before shooting her a sour look as the group once more began to head towards the library. "Speaking of which, Luna wants to know if it's really a good idea for you to come along. We're taking a lot of Ponyville's best resources with us."

"Well, that's what we mares are there for, just resources for you to use." Cowlick replied in a serious voice, making Scrivener roll his eyes but Luna shake her head with a laugh. "Seriously, all you gals worry too much, and yes, Scrivy, I count you as a mare, but it's a compliment really. Listen, I'm the best goddamn pony in Equestria at my job, but I came to Ponyville because I heard I could help people here, way more than I was helping people in Canterlot or Manehatten. And now, the best damn thing I can do to help, is to join up with these Starlit Knights and offer my expertise to the group. You gals need a tech-head. I think you gals even know you need a gear-rat like me along for the ride, and I sure as hell don't feel safe with the idea of a clucking chicken like Chisel being the one you're all left depending on."

She stopped, looking meditatively up at the sky. "Yeah, sure, this ain't what I dreamed of. But since when the hell did any of us dream of… of this, of the way the world's turned? Equestria's plunged down deep into darkness and I for one feel better doing every last little damn thing I can do to help, not hiding and pretending ain't nothing I can do. There's always something you can do. _Always_. And honestly, seeing you gals at work gives me a lot of hope."

She smiled over at them, then shook her head and added in a more serious voice: "Besides, I got some ideas about how to better prepare for what's ahead. I wanted to talk that over with you if you got a moment or two, Twilight, and I guess I should ask you too, Luna, since you're the head of the Starlit Knights. I ain't always tactful, but I am a professional, and I don't wanna go using up parts reserved for other stuff. But those losers who ran away with their tails between their legs left a lot of supplies behind when they cut and jumped, and I would dearly love to put some of that stuff to good use if you gals don't already have anything in mind for it."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, looking at Twilight… and the unicorn shrugged a little, saying quietly: "Sure, Kilby, I'll pass the master inventory list on to you. Some of it is already earmarked, but most of it should be available for use."

Cowlick grinned slightly at this, saying easily: "Awesome, then. Twilight, Luna, I'll hook you both up with the best stuff I can make, and gladly. Ain't gonna ask you anything but the ability to call rank on Rainbow Dash every now and then."

"I find this an acceptable, and more importantly, an entertaining request. I agree, at least until Rainbow Dash proves himself more useful." Luna replied thoughtfully, nodding after a moment, and Cowlick stopped to pump a hoof in the air with a grunt of victory before she hurried after the others as the winged unicorn continued seriously: "But keep in mind that it shall not all be fun and games, Kilby Kwolek. I will ask much of thee… of all of thee, as both my husband and my beloved student know well."

"Ain't nothing I don't already expect, Luna. When I first started doing odd jobs for you I knew from the start you'd want nothing but the best, and I was honestly always glad for the challenge. I take a lot of pride in my work, Luna, and I ain't ever going to aim but to give you every last shred of effort and ability I got." Cowlick replied with a wink, swishing her tangled, short mess of a blonde tail. "You got your job, and I got mine, after all."

Luna nodded again with a smile at this sentiment, before she glanced towards Twilight as she added quietly: "We trust your judgment, Luna. And from the very first time I heard about the Starlit Knights, I've made sure to spend time with everypony, going over how things were going to be and not to take it personally if you give them pointers or two. Even if you're not… tactful about it."

"Oh silence, I have far more tact than thou credits me for, 'tis simply that I am not like Celestia and afraid to speak my mind." Luna retorted pompously, tilting her head upwards, and Ross giggled a little, which made Luna glance over her shoulder at him with entertainment. "Oh, what, does thou already see the truth in my words?"

"You're very funny." Ross said kindly, and Luna laughed despite herself, shaking her head and looking entertained as they started across the square towards the library. "I like all the ponies here. You all seem very special."

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it." Cowlick replied with entertainment, and she shook her head slowly before asking mildly: "Where the hell did you gals pick this dude up again? No offense to you, new guy, but you seem a little… uh… slow."

"Oh, sorry. I'll walk faster." Ross said apologetically, picking up his pace a bit, and Cowlick stared at him for a moment before she simply shook her head with a wry grin. "It's this new place… this special place. It all seems so very nice and everything… none of the ponies are looking at us funny, even though we all must look a little funny."

"Who're you saying looks funny?" Cowlick asked flatly, looking moodily over as she wrinkled her nose, making the piercing in her nostril stand out all the further… and Ross smiled at her brightly, making the female sigh before she tilted her head towards Twilight and said meditatively: "Okay, so the dude is cute, I'll give him that. Seems about as bright as Snips and Snails are but at least he's better looking. Besides, since when is having a dumb, obedient colt for your bed-buddy a bad thing?"

Twilight winced back at this, and Cowlick grinned deviously, saying mildly: "Then again, look who I'm talking to. The only chick here who understands me is Luna, ain't that right Luna? Well. Maybe Luna, now you're all tied down with Scrivy, who you could have done so much better than, just so you know."

"Thanks, Cowlick, this is why you're my favorite butch androgynous mare." Scrivener deadpanned, but Cowlick only grinned wider and tipped him a cheerful wink. "Also, please don't encourage Luna. She's a bad enough influence on everypony without your help."

"And thou does not give Scrivener Blooms enough credit… after all, our very souls are mixed together, so half of him is me. Therefore, 'tis only the other half of him that is relatively useless." Luna replied easily, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as Twilight and Cowlick both laughed, and Ross tilted his head curiously. "All the same, Ross will be accompanying us when we travel to Canterlot. And before I forget, Cowlick, I must ask thee a boon: when we return from our mission, our home shall require some minor repairs. I would be most indebted to thee if thou would provide them for us… perhaps I can pay thee. I have a bad habit of collecting shiny coins and baubles from the ponies I pummel, after all."

"Hey, don't insult me, I'm a goddamn artist when it comes to mechanical stuff, I don't need no pay for this." Cowlick shook her head quickly, then she began to open her mouth before catching the look Twilight gave her, and she frowned a little, asking in a slower voice: "Something happened, huh? And it wasn't no hissy fit."

"There was the throwing of many heavy objects involved, however." Luna said delicately as they came to a halt in front of the library, and the winged unicorn paused meditatively as she looked up at this mighty tree, studying it slowly before she smiled faintly. "But all the same, Cowlick, I am glad that I was the target, and not Ponyville. Better my one, easily-repaired, easily-hidden home be attacked, than my home away from home… better me, who can defend herself so well, than these ponies who despite their training and the adaptations they have made so far still fallen so short of my expectations."

She stopped, then shook her head and smiled, murmuring softly: "But all the same, perhaps it is all for the best. It gives me more to protect… and it makes me hopeful for a future where ponies will be able to fight and protect themselves, while remembering the lessons of peace and harmony. But come, there is other work to be done: inside, let us introduce Ross to the others, and share with Cowlick the list of supplies. I am curious as to what ideas lurk in the nooks and crannies of her mind."

"You stay out of my nooks and crannies, Luna." Cowlick grinned slightly even as worries creased her face, looking hesitantly back and forth before she nodded a few times, falling silent as Twilight Sparkle led the group into the library, the engineer watching quietly as the others filtered in before her, then sighing and looking meditatively through the open door, mumbling: "I only hope you're right, though… 'cause of what I've learned about war so far is that no matter how you win… everybody loses."

Then Cowlick shook her head and strode inside, shoving the library door closed behind her, gazing back and forth with an awkward smile as she asked finally: "So where's this list of stuff I'm supposed to hot-glue together?"


	12. Adventure Time With Luna And Scrivy

Chapter Eleven: Adventure Time With Luna And Scrivy

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener rested quietly together on the old bedding in the front room of the library, the male laying on his stomach with his eyes closed and the winged unicorn resting beside him, stroking a hoof quietly along his back as she gazed towards one of the dark windows. It was late morning now, only hours away from the time they were finally supposed to leave for Canterlot.

It had been several days since Cowlick had started in on touching up and assembling some higher-tech equipment, building and designing better armor, weapons and gear for them. It had taken her less than an hour to figure out what materials from the list she could use, and what she should leave behind in Ponyville.

They had also further organized the Starlit Knights, Luna running them through several large-scale training exercises to better assess the team and both the winged unicorn and Twilight Sparkle working together to plan out how they could most efficiently move such a large group of ponies to Canterlot, and then beyond, in the safest possible manner. There were some forty knights in total, counting the additional staff like Cowlick and their 'guests' like Ross and Scarlet Sage… noncombatants who would need to be transported to Canterlot safely, and, even though Luna hadn't yet hinted this to anyone, might well end up coming with them on the long journey to North Neigh, since she didn't want to leave anypony stranded in the capitol, especially those who couldn't defend themselves against overzealous sun-worshippers.

Luna had made sure to spend as much time as she could find with the young filly in particular, very interested in studying how the child was adapting and growing, and answering the questions she had about Blood Seers of the past, and what this strange, extremely-rare power meant for the young Pegasus… but there wasn't yet much Luna could say, telling her tenderly that at the end of the day, the powers she developed depended heavily on her own personality, and how she planned to put them to use.

Scarlet Sage took her ability seriously… almost too seriously, considering the way that Luna would sometimes use her most-grim powers for mischief and entertainment more than anything else. But even though Luna did want Scarlet Sage to understand herself, to be comfortable with herself and her powers, she also cautioned that it was an ability even she couldn't take lightly, considering the implications of being able to predict a pony's future… or twist their destinies and lives with magic even darker than Luna's most-wicked arts.

They had only worked once with Scarlet Sage's abilities since their discovery, when Luna had taken blood from herself and Scrivener Blooms, mixed it in a bowl, and then quietly told Scarlet Sage to simply dip a hoof in it, and her natural instincts would do the rest. It had been a strange, tense ritual… but the moment the filly had touched the blood, her eyes had begun to glow red… and she had whispered another cryptic prediction, that a horse born of Helheim was waiting for them in the darkness, eager for revenge, driven by misery and torment.

It was obvious to the two who she was speaking of: Ignominious, who had been sent back to Helheim by Twilight Sparkle, but had apparently clawed his way once more out of Hell. Luna had been moody after this prediction, despite her own suspicions that he had something to do with the Black Baroque and the cult that housed within its dark halls… but now she was less anxious about whatever machinations the twisted demon was up to and more eager to pound him into the ground, almost looking forwards by this point to meet Ignominious on the battlefield and hopefully put an early halt to whatever plans he was trying to push forwards.

Scrivy smiled a bit despite himself as he felt Luna's instincts, heard her thoughts in his mind… and he stretched slowly on the bedding, yawning a bit before murmuring softly over his shoulder up to her: "I'm very glad that we worked out, Luna, considering what happened to Ignominious. Or rather, what you want to do to him. Then again, I kind of want to beat the crud out of him myself, but… most of your reasons seem to be focused on what he did in the past over the other things he's done to us, apart from how he was responsible for Trixie's death."

"Aye, perhaps. But fear not, Scrivener Blooms, selfish or not as many of my reasons are for wishing to kill the sick and twisted wretch, thou knows as well as I do he is a manipulator, and whilst I doubt he holds high presence in _Ekleíp_, I also doubt not they use him as a consultant of sorts. He was powerful when alive, Scrivy… and more powerful when dead, yet… all the same, still weak, spineless, and he shall be easily broken." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she quietly stroked a hoof along his spine, looking down at him softly. "Thou hast thine own worries upon thy mind, though… share them with me, and not just in mind. To give voice to thy fears often steals away their power."

"True enough, Luna, but they're more anxieties than they are fears." Scrivener murmured, looking ahead and grimacing a little bit, before he smiled over his shoulder at her, saying quietly: "Why don't we go for a little stroll around Ponyville? Everypony here is still asleep and… we could maybe both use some air."

The winged unicorn looked down at him thoughtfully for a few moments, then she smiled and nodded, murmuring: "Yes, 'tis true. Let us enjoy a brisk walk, then, and find a comfortable place where we may lower the moon together, my daydreamer. It will be nice to… enjoy the sights of Ponyville at peace, one last time before we must prepare and leave."

She quieted, then shook her head and strode towards the door as Scrivy hauled himself up to his hooves, shaking his mane briskly out before he smiled a bit and adjusted his glasses on his muzzle. Luna glanced over her shoulder at him as the door swung open, giving him a soft smile before the two strode out in front of the library… and both paused for a moment, looking down at the dust and stone, surveying the square where so short a time ago they had first met Sol Seraph.

But now she would never threaten Ponyville again, her soldiers had been driven off, the minotaurs now guarded their village and her security devices were being disassembled or modified to better protect the citizenry… and Luna smiled a little, glancing over at Scrivy and nodding slowly, saying softly: "Aye, there are blessings even with the evil she wrought. But after everything she did to us, to her daughter… everything poor Fluttershy was forced to endure… 'tis part of why I have placed her in the caravan instead of the vanguard."

Scrivener nodded back at this: when Luna and Twilight Sparkle had organized the groups, they had divided them up into a smaller unit that would serve as the head of the Starlit Knights, made up of Luna, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Cowlick. They would stay a wide distance afield, scouting, ensuring there was no danger, and intercepting or drawing out any possible ambush forces. The rest of the Starlit Knights would be moving in one enormous group that would move slower and lug the bulk of their supplies, but would have the advantage of both numbers and equipment, and both groups would be armed with emergency flares in the event of a major attack.

Luna's main concern was Nibelung raiders: whether they were battle-hardened veterans who fought eagerly alongside the surviving Velites in uneasy alliances, lackeys for the _Ekleíp _sent out from the Black Baroque, or idiot dwarves who had wandered up from the dark tunnels beneath Equestria more interested in making mischief and stealing shiny objects from ponies than in actual war, the Nibelung could move in the day or night, employ a wide array of weaponry, and work together to one point or another, making them threats on multiple levels.

And while the weaker Nibelungs would be easily scared off, the bloodthirsty warriors and the vicious hunters that worked alongside the Velites would ruthlessly, fearlessly attack them, no matter what the cost. Even if they had already destroyed one war band that had attempted to attack Ponyville under manipulations from Sol Seraph, the dwarves spread fast and more and more were constantly crawling up out of the tunnels and being summoned through the Black Baroque, likely to do the bidding of both the_ Ekleíp _and any other nefarious forces with a smidgen of knowledge of the things that laid forgotten beneath the once-peaceful land of Equestria.

Luna shook her head with a sigh, and then she looked up and said meditatively: "All the same, though, I expect much of both our groups… and perhaps sister will not renege on her promise and will be providing us with support of some kind, which I admittedly will be all too glad to have. These are dangerous times… and although we move with a strong group of ponies I would trust with my life, and whilst I would truly love if it were only thou, myself, and Twilight striding boldly forwards along this mission… we will require ponies in number for that which lay ahead."

Scrivy nodded back, smiling a little and saying quietly: "We can't protect an entire village all by ourselves, or lug supplies as well as battle terrible evils all at once, huh? Well, maybe you can, Luna, but I sure can't. I can't even fly."

"I can make thee fly, though, and in many different ways." Luna replied with a wink, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as they paced side-by-side down the road beneath the ivory moonlight, smiling and gazing back and forth over the silent, dark homes, runes that they had etched and painted long ago visible here and there upon the wooden structures, ancient symbols of protection to keep the ponies inside safe from the grips of evil spirits. "Look at this place, Scrivener Blooms… even now, 'tis… utopian. Even now, the sense of peace… the sense of quiet majesty that even Canterlot lacks, aye… the sense of… belonging, welcoming, being home. It softens the pain of having to abandon our home as we did, my love… and it strengthens my resolve to end this tide of darkness before it can overwhelm Equestria in full force."

Luna fell quiet for a moment as they strode past Sugar Cube Corners, both gazing at the single dim light in what was Pinkie Pie's window, studying it for a few moments before Luna looked upwards and murmured quietly: "And… no. Thou knows that I lie, does thou not?"

She fell quiet again, only looking upwards, gazing at the constellations and stars as the moon shimmered silently in the air and black clouds rolled slowly by… and Scrivener quietly leaned against her, wrapping a foreleg around her as she shook her head and smiled faintly to herself. "Yes. I do not want it to end… too soon, too abruptly. And I do not want the darkness to recede in total… for I feel kinship with it, even as I fight against it, even as I know this surge of evil… is wrong, and bodes ill. Yet we can make the embrace of darkness… soothing, better, can we not? We can use it for a purpose, strengthen Equestria and ourselves and… selfishly, I wish… I wish for the old days. I wish to have purpose again, as an adventurer, an outlander, Luna Lightblade the warrior instead of Luna, Princess of the Night. Even being Nightmare Moon the exile was better than that nonsense… but… then again, I spent that time with thee, and that has made so much difference."

She fell quiet, looking down for a few moments at the ground before she glanced towards Scrivy, the male meeting her eyes as she asked quietly: "And what anxieties, perchance, prey upon thine own mind? For 'tis an uneasy night… likely for all of us concerned. Today holds great possibilities, of both benign and malign chance… and the first chance the Starlit Knights will be given to prove themselves as well."

"The night is over, the morning has begun… that's why it's so uneasy, Luna. In a little while, we'll be lowering the moon… this is the tenseness that comes before any big adventure, as I've learned by now." Scrivy smiled a little over at her, saying quietly: "Maybe the reason you feel so anxious isn't just because we're going to a place I loathe to rescue ponies who hate me. Maybe it's because you're in charge of protecting the lives of all these ponies… of being a leader."

"Analyze me not, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis unfair; thou art connected to me, after all, 'tis like looking in a mirror and commenting on how handsome thou art." Luna replied grouchily, glancing awkwardly away before she hurried suddenly onwards, and Scrivy smiled despite himself, shaking his head slowly as Luna mumbled: "But true, perhaps, 'tis. I am not fond of… leading such a large group. Oh aye, 'twas a pleasant surprise to discover how much I enjoy bossing thou around and teaching Twilight Sparkle, 'twas never difficult to run all variety of training and exercise… but this, this is different. This is leadership. And as thou knows, beyond my fickle attitude there is little suited for a leader in me, 'tis why Nightmare Moon always preferred to work alone."

"Luna, you make a fine leader. You know the name of every pony working for you, as well as their rank, even a little bit about them… you have us organized to play to our strengths and protect our weaknesses, and they trust you and admire you." Scrivener Blooms replied quietly, looking across at her softly as Luna mumbled a little under her breath. "Besides, we'll still be out there on our own for the most part, won't we? But we need supplies, we need to fight numbers with numbers, and we need to have enough of a presence to fortify North Neigh."

Luna sighed loudly as she strode towards the gates, muttering under her breath and nodding a few times before they both glanced up towards a pair of minotaurs chatting calmly beside the closed gates, lit by the pallid glow of a lantern at their feet. They both glanced up as the two approached, and then smiled and nodded, one striding forwards to unlock the massive gates and then yank it open with a grunt as the other said calmly: "_Yaga Baba_. Is good to see you and husband four-hoof. Dwarf-pigs spy upon Ponyville, but we throw rock at them, scare them off, solve problem. They not warriors, only children that play at being warriors, looking for easily-taken toys."

"My thanks then, for letting us know of their presence. Scrivener Blooms and I shall ensure they have not meddled at Sweet Apple Acres then, but thou may leave the gates open, for it shall be morning shortly." Luna replied quietly, and the minotaurs both saluted sharply by smashing one fist against their brawny chests, making the winged unicorn smile slightly. "If only all ponies could prove half as loyal and skilled as thine kind are. But come, my husband, perhaps we shall work away our stresses for the night by battering some silly dwarves."

Scrivy shook his head with a smile, then nodded to the minotaurs before he followed Luna out onto the dirt road beyond, the two striding quietly towards the path leading to Sweet Apple Acres before the winged unicorn gave a short, knowing look to the male… and he sighed, rolling his eyes and saying finally: "Okay, okay, enough. I'm nervous, I am, yes, but I don't think you really need me to go over why. We might have always joked about visiting North Neigh but the idea of actually doing it terrifies me. Furthermore, I wonder if I'm really trying to prove I'm the better pony here or just so ingrained and so desperate for their approval I'm just-"

Luna reached out and punched him firmly in the shoulder with a hoof, making him wince and stagger to the side, and then she said mildly: "Be not an idiot, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art doing that thing where thou worries so much thou blows everything out of proportion and it spawns forth more worries. And furthermore, I would like to add that if this is what having parents is like, I am all too glad I do not remember ever being a foal, much less being under the hoof of parental figures. Perhaps 'tis why Celestia is so damaged, she remembers those times lived… but then again, Celestia is Celestia, and some things, such as natural disasters, simply begin life with their only purpose to be as destructive and annoying as possible."

"And once again, the conversation becomes all about Luna." Scrivy remarked, then he ducked when she swung her horn at him with a grumble. "Still, though… I'd rather be talking about you than talking about me and my problems. Anyway, are we going to drop the moon?"

"Oh, thou worries too much." Luna muttered, but she nodded all the same as they paused in the center of the road together, glancing at each other before she smiled a little and slipped sideways so their flanks pressed together as they sat down, her starlit mane flickering quietly around her body as she tilted her head back and smiled slightly. "One day, we really shall drop the moon. Preferably on Canterlot or thine bitter hometown."

"You're so sweet, Luna, it's like being stabbed with candy canes." Scrivy muttered, his own head tilted back, his eyes closed as Luna laughed and then shut her own, her horn beginning to thrum quietly with energy as they both smiled… and slowly, the glow over Luna's horn intensified as they arched their backs in time, the moon shuddering quietly where it rested above the horizon… and then slowly, it lowered, even as it flickered strangely, even as both the equines frowned slightly as they both felt the odd pressure that seemed to push back against them.

But moments later, the moon had descended… and slowly, to their backs, the sun began to quietly rise, even as they sat like statues, barely breathing, sharing thoughts and emotions and feelings as Luna's horn continued to glow and her starry mane swept to the side, tickling quietly along the male's body before their eyes both opened… and they gazed to one another with a slow nod, as the winged unicorn murmured: "It is not impossible that other ponies can move sun and moon… but it requires more than simply magic and will. It requires finesse, focus… and something deeper that I never cared to learn. 'Twas simply… a talent I possessed, that was always all. And Celestia, Sleipnir and I… we do not remember a time we did not possess our emblems. From birth, perhaps, they were upon us, but as I have already said…"

She fell quiet for a moment, then shook her head and smiled a bit, straightening and walking forwards, and Scrivy looked at her dumbly for a moment before he hurried to catch up, falling into pace again as she said softly: "Strange, the way ponies have decided that their emblems, their so-called 'cutie marks' – and what a term that is! – are what decide their destinies. Aye, 'tis a metaphor for a pony's special talent… but all talents must be nurtured to be of worth, and it is not like other skills are thus automatically thrown out of reach. In the past, we thought of them as omens from the gods, thought of them as divine blessing and a guide… and recognized that all skills could be applied in a different direction as well."

She smiled a little, then glanced towards the entrance to the road leading into Sweet Apple Acres, the gates standing open. "It appears that at least our friends are awake, and likely unhindered. Nibelung brigands would be far too stupid to bother with opening a gate, and I am sure that the sight of the minotaurs on the property would curb many of their desires to attempt an attack."

"Either that, or Rainbow Dash forgot to close the gates again last night." Scrivy said placidly, and Luna grumbled a bit as they strode down the path, then glanced up curiously at the sound of frustrated arguing. "Speaking of which…"

They veered off towards the sound, striding through a field of harvested apple trees and towards the source of the argument, and found Rainbow Dash himself gesturing violently as Aleksandr only stood calmly, chewing slowly on an apple as he regarded the Pegasus with a meditative gaze. "-seriously! You guys can't just… decide to do whatever you want, hasn't AJ already talked to you about this, or even Big Mac?"

"Tree was rotting, so I cut down. Simple. Pretty young four-hoof approved." Aleksandr replied mildly, and Rainbow's jaw fell open before the minotaur glanced to the side and rose a hand to Luna and Scrivy as they approached. "_Dobraye utro_, _Yaga Baba_, and to you as well, face-marked four-hoof. Is good to have better company."

He paused, then took a slow bite of his apple as his eyes turned pointedly back towards Rainbow, who was mouthing wordlessly… then finally gritted his teeth and pointed at him with a hoof, snapping: "Pretty young four-hoof! For one thing, stop calling us four-hooves, and for another you… stop… looking at stuff!"

"And jealousy doth rear its head." Luna said informatively, leaning over towards Scrivener and nodding seriously, and Scrivy cleared his throat as he fought to keep a straight face when Rainbow shot them a curdling glare. "Oh, my apologies, Rainbow Dash, we meant not to intrude upon a private conversation. Yet all the same, permit me to offer a moment of advice. 'Tis the morning of moving out, and 'twould be far better for all concerned if thou wert not beaten and bludgeoned for the journey ahead. Thou art part of the vanguard after all… 'twould make things much more difficult if thou had to be moved to the caravan to nurse thy wounds and instead we required another Pegasus to keep an eye out from above."

"Hey, I would totally not lose in a fight to this… dumb… guy!" Rainbow said flatly, pointing grouchily at the minotaur, and Aleksandr only smiled indulgently before the male glared at him. "What, what are you laughing at? You got your butt handed to you by us little four-hooves!"

"Yes, but Aleksandr and his brother defeated themselves, flying four-hoof. We underestimated strength of four-hoofs, and strength of four-hoof's kicks." Aleksandr absently tapped his own temple, looking at Scrivener Blooms pointedly, and the male glanced awkwardly away. "But I am curious of this, _Yaga Baba_. I have heard of great campaign to take place, and wish to offer services of myself and other misfit brothers. Brother Ivan will stay here with other minotaur kindred to tend to farm, but my debt is better served on battlefield than on bumper crop."

"You… you work for us! You can't just… decide things, and besides, we're pretty damn good already, thank you very much." Rainbow grumbled, glowering moodily up at the minotaur as Aleksandr looked back down at him for a moment, and then both of them looked over at Luna, the Pegasus adding flatly: "Seriously, you can't be considering this."

Luna, however, looked thoughtfully back at the minotaur, asking curiously: "How many minotaurs wish to come with us upon this venture? And furthermore, what reasons can thou supply as to why I should permit it?"

"I and five others would help _Yaga Baba_. And I shall give you two." The minotaur paused, half-tossing his mostly-eaten apple towards Rainbow Dash with barely a glance in his direction, and the Pegasus jumped backwards with a glare as Aleksandr rose a hand and wiggled his fingers. "I have these, four-hoofs do not. I also have very large hammer, which four-hoofs also do not have."

The winged unicorn grinned slightly at this, nodding a few times and saying kindly: "Aleksandr, it seems that thou understands well the best way to reason with me. Very well then, I shall gladly accept thy offer of help."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow threw his head back with a groan, then he glared at the minotaur and snapped: "I swear to the Horses of Heaven I will trample you if you put one hoof out of line, Aleksandr, and unless AJ is okay with this-"

"Prettier and much-nicer four-hoof has already agreed, we discuss this last night while lazy flying four-hoof napped in hiding spot in orchard three." Aleksandr replied mildly, and Rainbow's jaw dropped before the minotaur half-bowed to him politely. "Do not worry. Minotaurs will do brunt of hard work."

"Hey, I could kick your butt any day of the week!" Rainbow threatened, but Aleksandr only smiled indulgently, which just made the Pegasus glower and stomp the grass before grumbling and turning around to storm moodily off with a loud mutter, Luna shaking her head with an amused smile as Scrivener Blooms sighed a little and then gave her a flat look.

She only shrugged, however, saying mildly: "'Tis merely tenseness for what is yet to come. Worry not, Aleksandr, he shall come around yet. Rainbow only wishes for the best for his friends and family… he will settle more once he realizes thou art honest in thy wish to protect and aid us."

Aleksandr nodded, then he saluted and bowed his head, saying calmly: "And Aleksandr understands this better than flying four-hoof knows, after tyranny of _volk_. But if _Yaga Baba _will excuse me, I shall gather my brothers for the journey and wait in front of the giant tree in Ponyville. Good luck to you both."

And with that, the minotaur turned and strode calmly through the orchard, the two ponies smiling after him before they glanced at each other, and Luna shrugged a bit before she said quietly: "Well, as we are in the vicinity now, let us find Big Mac or Applejack and attend to the matter of the caravan. Most of it should be here already, if not all… and that which is not here should be with Cowlick and Rarity."

Scrivener fell into step with the winged unicorn as she rolled her shoulders, becoming a little more serious now as she looked up in thought, frowning a little to herself as the male caught the odd memory whispering through their linked minds or an estimate or two… but despite how much Luna was trying to focus, he could also sense that most of her anxieties were based around Canterlot, most of her questions centered around the late afternoon, when they would arrive and Celestia would finally reveal whatever it was she had in mind.

They found Big Mac and Applejack in front of the barn, loading up the carriages they had already hauled out of the confines of the structure. The two greeted them warmly, and Applejack had listed out the few items they were missing, but said they were expecting Cowlick and Rarity to arrive with the last of the supplies shortly. Then they would join the others at the assembly point for the Starlit Knights: the square in front of the library, the place where they could say their last goodbyes to Ponyville and its citizens.

Luna only stayed to chat for a few minutes, ensuring that Applejack was alright with Aleksandr coming with them and reassured by the positive response of the earth pony. She felt confident enough leaving Ivan in charge of taking care of the farm, with how well the two minotaurs had been doing so far… and it wasn't like there was much to do now, anyway. They had finished most of the harvesting, and winter would be setting in shortly in earnest, and a large, burly minotaur was more than capable of handling the simple preparation for the coming cold.

Scrivener Blooms looked curiously at the winged unicorn as they strode back to Ponyville, how she fell deeper into thought as they walked down the road, barely seeming to heed even Cowlick and Rarity when they passed the two lugging a loaded cart. She managed a smile and a bit of a grunt, but that was all… and, as they drew through the gates, Luna murmured quietly: "I wish again, it was only us on this mission, Scrivy. I can take care of us… I don't know if I can protect them all. I fear… I will fail them."

"Luna… it's their choice. You've prepared them as much as you could… but every one of them isn't doing this because Celestia gave them some fancy rank, or even just because they want to adventure beside you… they are doing this to protect Equestria, to protect Ponyville, to protect their home and their friends." Scrivener paused, then he smiled a little, nudging her quietly as they strode side-by-side through the dusty streets, ponies watching the two pass with respectful, and even adoring eyes. "Stop being so damn selfish."

Luna halted at this, Scrivy continuing onwards for a few paces before he glanced over his shoulder at her curiously… and then she smiled warmly back at him, nodding firmly and saying quietly: "Thou art right. I have been selfish. I am being selfish. Once more, I think of how this affects me, and want my adventure… forgetting that this is the burden of all, forgetting that everypony else has a right to this as much as I do, as much as I ever have. Yes, Scrivener Blooms, I must instead be thankful that we have the allies we do, and think of myself not as their leader… but remember once more I am but another pony amongst them, a guide, aye, but no ruler like Celestia."

She paused, then threw her head back and laughed, striding easily forwards and falling into pace again beside Scrivy as he gave her an affectionate look. "I am fortunate I have thee always there to remind me of the things that sometimes slip my mind. Even if it means that sometimes thou forgets thy own proper place, too."

She bumped firmly against him, and Scrivy laughed and shook his head as they made their way to the library… and neither were surprised to find Twilight already outside in the square, Starlit Knights already beginning to gather and ponies standing around the open area, watching the soldiers clad in glimmering studded vests layered with gemstones and others in heavier silvery armor assembling, many of them with crossbows and quivers of bolts over their backs.

Twilight glanced up as they approached, smiling warmly as she almost embarrassedly adjusted the black cloak covering her body, Luna looking curiously over the preparations that had already taken place: more than half the knights were gathered, and excitement and anxiety both lingered in the tense air. It made her wonder how many of them had even set hoof out of Ponyville, apart from day trips to Canterlot and other nearby places… and then she met Twilight's gaze as the pony said quietly: "Everything seems to be going according to plan so far… I sent Rarity and Cowlick out earlier to finish loading up the freight wagons, and everypony I've spoken to up to this point knows what they're supposed to be doing… speaking of which…"

The unicorn smiled slightly after a moment, then gestured to the side, and both Scrivener and Luna looked with surprise to see Zecora approaching, the zebra giving the two a thoughtful look as she said in her calm, confident tones: "It seems you two are well-prepared, to make a journey few would have dared. It gives me hope for the times ahead, assuming you don't all end up dead."

"Oh, wonderful, my friend, could thou not have simply wished us good luck? Already I worry for the cost of this endeavor." Luna said flatly, but she was smiling all the same as Zecora chuckled in response to this, the winged unicorn's eyes roving thoughtfully over the shaman. "I must admit surprise, however… I did not expect thou to come to see us off."

Zecora smiled at this, however, her knowing, blue-emerald eyes glinting as she tilted her head, her charcoal and ivory Mohawk standing tall, the golden rings surrounding one foreleg glinting quietly as her large, bottom-heavy gold hoop earrings clinked quietly against the matching hoops around her neck. "We have worked together for a long time, and since self-imposed exile our friendship did shine. It would be rude for me to not have been here… and ruder still had I not made this clear; whether my home is close or near, we are in this fight together as peer. When shadows rise in one place on our earth, it is the duty of every person to lend forth their worth. For under the skies, all our planet is connected… the fall of one means the others are that much less protected."

"Do you think these things up ahead of time or are you just that good?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Zecora laughed and shook her head as the male leaned to the side, adding meditatively as his eyes roved over the swirling mark on Zecora's flank: "You sure that doesn't mean you're a poet?"

"It is not an emblem like yours, Scrivener Blooms, and you might be better at working with rhyme if all your poems weren't about gloomy dooms." the zebra replied with a wink, and Scrivy cleared his throat and mumbled something under his breath as Luna shook her head with a grin. Then the zebra half-turned and patted a small wooden box, saying kindly: "On a more important subject though, I have brought a gift should the journey's tide turn low. Several vials of elixir from the land I call home, sent to you from afar along with a tome. Normally our secrets are kept within our own hidden realm, but for you we make glad exception as you stand bravely at the helm.

"There is no need for surprise, Luna of the Night… did I not just say that we must all stand together against this blight?" Zecora gazed over at them kindly, her eyes filled with wisdom and age much greater than her dark-striped, attractive features would suggest. "I am always ready to give you aid should it ever be required, as there is much about you that can be admired. I am glad the ponies have such a strong and willful defender, for I can think of no other who would battle this foe without surrender."

"I only do what must be done, Zecora, that is all… and I cannot express my gratitude to thee for this generous gift, and this trust of knowledge." Luna said quietly, bowing her head for a moment, and then she looked up as the zebra bowed back respectfully. "But pray tell… if these elixirs are made from thine homeland, will the ingredients be possible to find in Equestria? We travel to the cold north… and as Scrivener Blooms has told me, 'twill already be cold and barren there, and possibly rife with snow."

Zecora looked down thoughtfully for a moment, and then she gazed back up with a smile, replying gently: "Luna, you are resourceful and powerful too… so if you can't find the ingredients, why not make them come to you?"

The winged unicorn looked thoughtfully at the zebra for a few moments, then she smiled slightly in return, saying quietly: "Perhaps I shall pursue this method of action, then… and again, Zecora… thou hast my thanks. I know not how I can repay thee… but I can at least promise that I shall let nothing stop me from forcing back this tide of shadows that threatens Equestria… that threatens Ponyville."

"And I believe that you intend to, for the sake of family and friends… but remember that sometimes salvation can come only when the world ends." the zebra said quietly and pointedly, and Luna's eyes sharpened immediately, the two locking gazes before Zecora closed her irises and bowed deeply. "Please excuse me now, and later for this abrupt departure I shall make amends."

With that, the zebra turned and strode calmly away, and Luna watched her leave, a chill running down her spine at the zebra's wording as Twilight frowned a bit… but Scrivener only shook his head slowly, quickly asking: "So did you know Zecora was stopping by?"

"What? Oh, no, no." Twilight seemed to understand that it would be better not to discuss what had just happened as Luna slowly began to relax, the unicorn instead approaching the wooden box and pushing the top open with an awkward smile: it swung easily up on a hinge, and a moment later, a bottle filled with clear liquid floated upwards, glowing a faint purple as Twilight's horn shimmered. "Oh, I know what this is… Zecora only had one vial of it the last time I checked, however, and she said it was very rare, very difficult to make. Uh… what did she call it…"

Scrivener, however, tilted his head with surprise… and Luna glanced at him before she said mildly: "And again, Scrivy, thy strange knowledge of the occult once more comes into play and proves me surprised at the fact thou art so good at separating fairy tale from faerie reality. 'Tis a vial of Heaven's Blessing, Twilight Sparkle, it could be many things, but the way its glow overpowers the aura of thine horn, the way it bubbles even whilst trapped in a crystalline vial, and the clarity, clearer than water or diamonds or perhaps even the sky above, aye. Made beneath the moonlight, with rare, kept-secret ingredients… 'twill save even the weakest, frailest foal from the clutches of certain death, and reinvigorate the most exhausted, broken spirit."

Twilight looked surprised at this, glancing at the vial as she drew it in closer, and Luna smiled slightly, saying quietly: "Celestia, Sleipnir and I… travelled in more than just Equestria, in the old days. We roamed near and far, and even if Equestria was… our home, where our hooves always led us back to, the place we wished to save and free… as Zecora spoke, all is connected upon this planet. We sometimes roamed far afield from home to gather what we needed, to gain knowledge and wisdom, to hunt down artifacts that would help us embattle the forces of darkness that sought to create such horrors in this broad and beautiful land of ours."

She stopped, then strode forwards as Twilight carefully slipped the vial back, Luna reaching down into the crate and smiling as she pulled out a worn tome bound in hide, a spiraling design of runic symbols over the front of the tome. "Heaven's Blessing was the name Sleipnir gave to this potion we discovered across the ocean. The shamans of the kingdom called it Yemaya's Tears… they parted with but one vial for each of us after we visited the temple city in which they lived, giving no reason, giving but one bow, and then we went upon our way."

Luna paused thoughtfully, glancing over at Scrivener Blooms, but he only shrugged a bit, saying quietly: "I knew what it was because there's all kinds of accounts of it… a lot of unicorn mages wrote about how a potion like this couldn't really exist, a lot of critics claimed it was used as a deus ex machina to keep the old stories going. Surprised you don't know about it, Twilight."

"Well, thanks, Scrivy, but as you probably recall whenever I caught you in the library actually reading something back in Canterlot, I'd always make fun of you for 'wasting' all your time on what I thought were just… silly, make-believe stories." Twilight stopped, looking awkwardly down and blushing a bit. "I was much more interested in textbooks back then and… well… I wish I'd taken a little more time to do some… supplemental reading."

"Nerd." Scrivener said half-teasingly, half-kindly, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes before blinking when Luna thrusted the book towards her, staggering back a bit before apprehensively grasping it with telekinesis as her horn glowed. "Hopefully you can put those skills you invested so much time in to good use now, though."

"Wait, really, Zecora gave this to you… should I be reading it?" Twilight asked nervously, frowning a bit as she leaned forwards even as the book floated beside her almost tantalizingly. "I mean, I don't want to betray her trust or-"

"Oh come now, as if Zecora is foolish enough to give a book of knowledge to a creature such as myself without suspecting me to share it with those closest." Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a slight smile. "Nay, 'tis fine and well, and thou art worrying more than thou should. Come, though, thy friends approach… and it looks as if already we are well-prepared, ahead of the expected schedule."

Twilight nodded quickly, hurriedly slipping the book back down into the small wooden box before shoving it closed as she glanced up… then she smiled a little, her eyes softening as she looked over the group of ponies that took up their places in front of her. Newer faces, like Cowlick and Scarlet Sage, the mare dressed in thick chain mesh and composite fabric that clung to her body, a holstered carbine rifle on her back and a black bandana tied around her head, letting her messy mane spill freely around it. The filly, meanwhile, had only a lightweight vest over her body and a scarf around her neck… but the other ponies would do anything to keep the filly safe, and she would be travelling in the comfort and safety of the supply wagons.

And older faces… Rainbow Dash, grinning in gleaming armor that was blue-silver and edged in gold, his strong frame protected by lightweight plates of slightly-curved steel that would still allow him to move freely. His lower body and upper limbs were shielded by sapphire-colored chain mesh and banded, thick strips of metal, and his wings flapped eagerly, almost with enough strength to lift him into the air. "Finally, we're getting some action!"

"Hold on now, sugar-cube, don't go getting us in trouble before we even leave." Applejack cautioned, but the earth pony was smiling despite herself, braided hair neatly pulled back beneath her well-worn cowboy hat and a thick vest over her body that glinted with metallic-painted gemstones. Rarity had made the vests, but Cowlick had mixed and applied a composite coating over them, hardening the lightweight armor further, taking away some of the brittleness of the minerals. "I gotta say though… I got this weird excitement in me. I'm scared and anxious, but all the same… I'm excited for this journey."

"Yup." Big Mac agreed quietly: while the other ponies were dressed similarly to Applejack, Big Mac was in heavier armor than even Rainbow Dash, his strong, enormous frame easily supporting the solid weight of the full plate mail protecting him from head-to-hoof. Interlocked plates gleamed over his body, a small, circular shield buckled to one forearm as he bowed his head respectfully to Luna, and she smiled and nodded courteously back.

"Thou reminds me of my long-passed brother in body… perhaps a little in wisdom, too, but thou lacks the sense of mischief. But before Scrivener Blooms suspects me of flirting too much with thee…" Luna grinned slightly, flicking her eyes towards her husband, but he only shook his head with an amused look to her before the winged unicorn became more serious, saying quietly: "Art thou all ready for what is to come?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was Fluttershy who spoke up first from where she sat beside Scarlet Sage: her wounds were still healing, but she stood prouder, with more confidence than before, carrying saddlebags marked with medical symbols and dressed in a vest that had been cut so her still-bandaged, still-pained wings could move freely. "I… feel ready. I know why I'm here… I know we can't turn back now. And I won't. For my father, and for my friends: you all helped me, saved me… now it's time for me to do my part, too."

She quietly rested a hoof on Scarlet Sage's shoulder, and the young filly blushed a bit, looking up with a radiant smile… and on her other side, Pinkie Pie laughed a little before glancing almost embarrassedly up at Luna. "Pinkamena… is eager. For the fight, mostly, but I know it's more than that, too. It's… fighting, with a reason, beside people we care about."

Pinkie quieted, rubbing at her vest-covered chest and nodding slowly before she glanced embarrassedly up. "I'm ready too. I just focus on… getting through this, and helping you guys for the way you've all helped me… and then we can have a party, a big celebration, and everything will be okay again. This will be hard, and I know bad things will happen, but… we can still make the best of this. We still have hope, for the future. They can't steal that from us, no matter what happens."

Rarity nodded, the unicorn adding softly: "I never thought I'd end up here… I always thought I would be watching my fashions on the walk, not… watching them go into service on the battlefield. The cares and woes of the fashion world suddenly seem so far away now… now, if something rips, it can lead to death, not just being scolded or fired or worst of all, having everypony think you meant to do that on purpose so now it's suddenly the hot new trend. Now I'm designing to stop ponies from being hurt, to save lives… it makes me a world more anxious, and at the same time… makes me so much prouder."

She halted, blushing a bit as she rubbed a hoof at the studded vest covering her chest, the silver-painted gemstones glinting dully. "Imagine the shock on the faces of the fashion critics of Canterlot if they saw me now. I am all too sure their reactions would vary from utterly absurd to taking it as a personal insult that such atrocious-looking armor should exist. And yet, if it does its job, lives will be saved… and that makes me smile."

Rarity glanced up and nodded a bit firmer, and Luna looked slowly again over the assembled ponies before she looked over her shoulder curiously as Twilight nudged her… and the winged unicorn stepped carefully aside at a look from the violet pony, sitting beside Scrivener Blooms as the unicorn called: "Spike!"

A moment later, the library door opened and Spike hurried out, wearing his own modified, lightweight steel vest and carrying a large wooden box in his arms. He set this down with a wheeze, then stood quickly back as Twilight stepped forwards and glanced down at the oaken trunk, seeming to hesitate before she finally murmured: "I had a big speech planned… but this… doesn't really need a big speech. But we need all the help we can get."

Twilight Sparkle flicked her horn as she stepped backwards, and the trunk clacked several times before it opened with a rumble… and the unicorn's eyes closed as her horn glowed, lifting the contents of the trunk without looking, making Luna's breath catch in her throat as she and the others stared at what was revealed.

Six golden necklaces floated silently upwards, each with a symbol in a different-colored gemstone that matched the emblem upon the flanks of six of the ponies present, resting on solid metal backing. An orange apple, a scarlet lightning bolt, a blue balloon, a mauve diamond, a pink butterfly, and a violet starburst… the six Elements of Harmony, once corrupted and shattered, but now visibly restored, as they floated silently forwards and locked onto the necks of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

Last, Twilight examined hers in silence for a moment… then leaned back a bit so the necklace could twist around and lock into place around her throat before she glanced up awkwardly as Luna asked with surprise: "But how did thou manage to restore those objects? They were destroyed, were they not?"

"True, but with what remained and some new materials, I was able to slowly but surely piece them back together. They're… they're not the answer to everything." Twilight halted, glancing now towards her awestruck friends, getting their attention as they all looked up at this with surprise. "They're conductors… they react in the presence of each other, powered by certain… emotions, triggers. Since I started researching them, I've wondered more and more if we really embody… what they need to power them, or if it's because we six together, are linked, are friends… are able to generate those feelings, that… necessary power between ourselves. But… all the same, we can use them. All the same, they'll help shield us from the darkness ahead, and I believe we can learn to use them. We haven't used them for… for a long time now, but I believe… they can help us."

She quieted, then blushed a little, glancing embarrassedly towards Luna and adding: "And… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or ask you for help, but… I was worried about bringing the subject up. I know you lost a lot just trying to get the Elements of Harmony in the first place, and I know that… after what happened with Celestia, they weren't attached to… to any kind of good thoughts. I wasn't even entirely sure I could put them back together, it took months of work and… I… I could never quite work up the nerve to bring it up."

She blushed a bit, glancing awkwardly down… but Luna only shook her head slowly and smiled a little, saying quietly: "'Tis all well and fine, Twilight Sparkle… I understand. It is only as I said before… thou has secrets, and I shall only think of this as uncovering another one of them… and if anything, I admit that I am glad we have these once more in our hooves, and that thy friends may benefit from their protection. But unless I am mistaken… thou has modified the Element of Magic, has thou not? 'Twas once a tiara…"

"It was, but… I like it more like this." Twilight said quietly, glancing down and reaching a hoof up to quietly touch the purple star, blushing a little… but Luna only nodded firmly, then gestured towards the unicorn, and she laughed a little before stepping forwards, gazing with renewed confidence over her friends. "Now that we've taken care of that… Cowlick, I need you to do a last-minute equipment check on everyone. Fluttershy, Rarity, can you help her?"

The three nodded firmly, excusing themselves from the line before Twilight's eyes roved to Rainbow Dash, ordering quietly: "Do a flight around the walls of Ponyville. Slow, not fast… take your time, make sure there's no one waiting for us to leave. Big Mac, Applejack, get everypony to fall into line, we don't want to look bad in front of Luna, do we?"

"No ma'am." Applejack smiled slightly, then she tipped her hat towards Luna before turning with her brother, the two heading towards the gathered ponies as the female shouted: "Alright, come on, find your places, break time's over!"

"Don't start without me, okay?" Rainbow Dash winked to Twilight, then he leapt into the air, his wings flapping powerfully and propelling him easily higher, moving with comfort and grace despite the armor clinging to his frame… but then again, Luna had designed the medium armor to be as lightweight as possible, and further enchanted it so that it would be far from heavy on the strong frame of the male.

That left Pinkie Pie and Scarlet Sage, but she only smiled and reached out to pat the filly on the head lightly, saying kindly: "I better go find my place in line too. You be good though, okay?"

Scarlet Sage blushed and smiled back, nodding a little, and Pinkie lingered only a moment longer before turning and heading to find her place amidst the ranks of ponies that were quickly shuffling themselves into proper line and position. For a moment or two, Scarlet Sage watched her go… and then she laughed a bit and glanced down, turning around and asking quietly: "What about me? What do I do?"

"Thou shall stay with us for the moment." Luna replied softly, gazing down at her affectionately before she leaned down and murmured: "Thou has a great role to play in the times ahead, young one… and I am only sorry that I could not shield thee from this better. Thou hast already suffered much for a filly so young, and now thou has a life ahead that will undoubtedly be difficult and challenging, and at times, painful… but I believe wholeheartedly that thou art also destined for greatness, and know that I and Scrivener Blooms and all thy other family here… we shall be beside thee, until the very end. And that is a promise I shall not break."

Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, gazing up at her trustingly, adoringly, and then she smiled a little and murmured: "It's funny, you know? Apple Bloom was saying how… jealous she was. I get to go on a big adventure, and so do her brother and sister… but she has to stay with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle's worried but Scoot is pretty excited and wants to hear about everything when I get back… and I am scared. I am really scared… but I guess I'm kind of eager, too, all the same. It's not that I want to sound like I don't understand how big and serious this is, because I think I do… but… I want to learn more about these powers. I want to meet Princess Celestia, even if you make fun of her all the time. I think there's a lot to look forwards to, at least at first."

Luna smiled softly, reaching forwards and stroking a hoof through the filly's mane as she said quietly: "And there is not a thing in the world wrong with that. It is good thou can be positive, and look towards adventure with bright eyes… and aye, for this first part of our trip, I fear only what will come at Canterlot… and mostly what I fear is Celestia's meddling. Scrivener Blooms and I must don our armor and make the last of preparations now, however… will thou be alright waiting outside?"

"Can I go and say goodbye to Apple Bloom and the others? I'll come right back." Scarlet Sage looked up quietly, and Luna traded an entertained look with Scrivy, even as Twilight bit her lip at the thought of something not going according to plan. "I'll be real quick!"

"Go ahead, Scarlet Sage, and take your time." Scrivener said kindly, and the filly smiled warmly at them, nodding firmly before she turned around and dashed off, and the earth pony laughed quietly and shook his head, giving the unicorn an amused look as he headed towards the library door. "Can't plan everything, Twilight. Besides, would you really say no to that little filly just to keep things on schedule?"

Twilight fidgeted and mumbled to herself, and Luna snorted in amusement as she followed the male inside before looking over her shoulder curiously as the unicorn hurried in after them, half-arguing plaintively: "Well, I just am trying to keep things in order, and… I mean, it's not like she hasn't already had plenty of time, or they weren't going to be around for the sendoff or-"

"Twilight, thou hast greater control issues than mine own." Luna said mildly, and she looked curiously to the side to see Spike hurriedly stacking books into a saddlebag, the winged unicorn walking slowly over to peer down at the dragon and making him wince and lean back a bit before she stuck her head into the saddlebag even as Twilight blushed. "I see thou art bringing books for every occasion. I shall not allow this, student, thou relies too heavily upon the biased research and opinion of others."

"Luna…" Twilight began, and the winged unicorn pulled her head out of the bag and glared at her, making her flinch a little and hold up her hooves. "We have room, don't we? And it's just… a little light reading…"

"Aye, but who knows what may happen along the path? I order thee to go without a book for the trip to Canterlot." She paused, then jerked her head towards Scrivener Blooms as the male began to slip his armor over his body, Luna adding mildly: "Furthermore, forget not that Scrivy was a published author as well. Thou needs to learn to sip more carefully from the wellspring of wisdom, for 'tis not all a bounty of knowledge that comes from books. Writers are liars. Horrible, awful, foul liars."

"I'm right here." Scrivener remarked dryly, waving a hoof at her, and Luna only gave him a saccharine smile before she looked moodily back at Twilight, who mumbled a little but nodded and then sighed, waving a hoof at Spike.

The dragon wheezed with relief at this, hopping to his feet and rubbing a hand over the lightweight armor covering his body. "Good, because she was going to make me carry all that stuff. I… oh, right, look at this!"

Spike reached down and then grinned as he drew a short, sharp sword from the sheath at his side, the simple gladius glinting as he swung the short blade back and forth, steel blade polished and worn iron hilt comfortable in his hand as Luna winced and tilted her head to the side to avoid being accidentally smacked by the blade. "Rarity found it for me from the old armory, and Cowlick touched it up… they got a shield for me, too, but Cowlick said she was going to give it to me later. It's funny, I guess all that work with quills and stuff has let me get really good with my claws."

He absently swung the sword again… then winced when Luna stepped forwards and parried the blade with her horn, almost knocking it out of the dragon's hand before she shot him a flat look and said dryly: "Although perhaps not as good as thou thinks thou art, at least not yet. But thou may head outside and join rank then, Spike."

"Thanks, I… will do that." Spike said embarrassedly, quickly stepping backwards and half-saluting… and then, the moment Luna turned her back, he spun the sword once at his side before sheathing it with a flourish, and hurried quickly towards the door as Twilight shook her head with a smile and Scrivener gave the winged unicorn an amused look, but she only huffed in return before clicking her tongue loudly.

A moment later, there was a rustling above… and then Sammy skittered his way up along the railing of the second floor and into sight, looking down at them curiously as Luna called: "'Tis time to go, little friend! And Scrivener Blooms, stop fiddling with thy accursed armor."

"Oh, put your own armor on, then harass me." Scrivy retorted, grumbling a little as he fumbled at a belt that had gotten stuck… then he winced a bit when his armor glowed blue before clacking loudly as it locked snugly into place, the last of the gear firmly snapping onto his body and fitting itself against him as he cleared his throat and awkwardly adjusted his glasses. "I mean, thank you."

"Thou art welcome." Luna said kindly, flicking her horn to the side as it glowed brighter for a moment, her own armor bursting up from the floor in a whirl to rapidly assemble itself over her body, clinging tight to her frame as she grinned slightly and arched her back after a moment with a sigh as it clung to her like a second skin, dragon-scale leather and lightweight metal plating gleaming over her frame. "'Tis most relaxing in a way. But tell me, Twilight, is that truly all thou plans to wear?"

Twilight glanced awkwardly down at her cloak, then she smiled a little and half-brushed it open, revealing a thick black leather vest that covered her upper body. "All lightweight, but… it'll be enough. I know it's important for me to stay light on my hooves… I'm not as strong as you or Scrivy, and I don't know how to focus my magic to boost my natural abilities, like Celestia does. This is good for now."

Luna finally nodded as Sammy ran down the steps and over the floor to Scrivy, leaping up onto his shoulder and settling himself onto his back, and for a moment, the three ponies regarded each other before Twilight smiled a bit, saying quietly: "Listen. I know we've all come a long way together. I know times ahead will be strange. But I want you both to remember that… I'm here to help you, as much as you've helped me. You've helped me explore other facets of myself, to grow stronger, to understand friendship, affection, and… so much else, better. We've talked about it before but… for once, let me help you two. The whole reason the Starlit Knights exist is to help you two… don't try and carry all this weight alone."

"Thou does not have to keep reminding us as if we are silly foals." Luna and Scrivy glanced at each other with amusement… and then both looked towards the unicorn with surprise as she leaned in and kissed the cheek of one, then the other, stepping back after a moment with a blush and looking almost imploringly at the two… and Luna sighed but smiled, her eyes tender. "Alright, alright. Thy point is made, Twilight Sparkle, fear not. Now stop being so motherly, 'tis creepy and we do not enjoy it."

"I can't tell if you're lapsing back into Canterlot speech, talking about you and… well, _you_, or just talking about you and Scrivy. Who probably does enjoy it." Twilight replied flatly, and Scrivener huffed at her before Luna began to open her mouth, and Twilight winced and held up a hoof. "No, no, forget it, forget I said anything. We need to go, anyway. They're probably waiting for us."

Luna became more serious at this, straightening as flicked her head to the side, her starry locks twisting around her for a moment before smoothing back as her helm rose from the floor to slide quietly into place over her head, horn gleaming as it slipped through the supporting cradle at the top… and then she nodded slowly, murmuring quietly: "Then I shall speak to the troops, even if it was always Celestia or Sleipnir who did so."

"You always make it sound like you were the one hiding in the background, Luna… but without you, Celestia and Sleipnir would have been incomplete. And, whether you realize it or not, all those years you spent with them trained you as a leader… now come on." Scrivener walked towards her, firmly pushing Luna towards the door as she winced and her hooves skittered a little against the floor, Twilight staring as the male firmly bulled the winged unicorn forwards and forced her to wince and tilt her horn forwards, the door flying open a moment before she was shoved forcefully through it by the grinning earth pony. "Like you always say. Sometimes it just takes a push."

Luna glared over her shoulder at him for a moment… then she slowly faced ahead as a hush fell over the gathered ponies, swallowing as her eyes drew over the crowd before her. The Starlit Knights were arranged in four lines of ten in the square, and other ponies were gathered all around for the sendoff, with Ross and Scarlet Sage to one side. For a moment, she almost felt herself freezing up… but then she felt Twilight on one side, and Scrivener on the other, and instead she closed her eyes, taking a breath, feeling the words rising up from somewhere deep inside before her cyan irises opened and she said calmly, in a clear, ringing voice that carried easily through the square: "Citizens of Ponyville… of Equestria. Today marks a momentous occasion, and one all thou should be proud of. Today marks the first day of the first march of the Starlit Knights, brave soldiers made braver still by the fact that each and every one of you has started as something else. As normal ponies, who grew up in prosperous land… but through training, dedication, and perseverance, now thou all stand as something else. Not yet warriors, nay, but defenders. Protectors, and perhaps in this there is more honor than becoming what the bloody Nibelung become after so many battles, perhaps this is more dignity and courage in retaining thy love of peace and still marching into the fight than discarding it and becoming only war machines that forget their purpose.

"All of thee, I am proud to have by my side now. And in thy ranks, all are equals: earth pony, Pegasus, unicorn, thou all have a role to play, and I have faith thou shalt all play it well. Our first test, our first march, shall take us to Canterlot, to earn the blessing of Princess Celestia herself, to walk boldly despite being led by an exile, despite the taint-by-association all thou are given in rumor because of me… but we shall not fear. We shall not stumble, and we shall never forget our purpose. Our purpose is to save Equestria. Our purpose is to save Ponyville. And no matter what, whether we are stung by the arrows of our enemies or the curses of our kindred, we shall not give in, we shall never surrender, we shall not stop. Today is our first march, and it will not be our last, my friends, my family… but know that these first steps of thy hooves will take us all on a path towards the liberation of Equestria from the darkness that surges forth over it, towards a future of peace and prosperity, for our families, our loved ones, our foals!"

Luna straightened, confident and imperious, eyes blazing as she shouted: "We are the Starlit Knights, and we shall pierce the shadows, reveal the evils, and trample them beneath our hooves! And soon, my allies, my friends, my family, we shall bring peace and glory back to both day and night, and ensure that we do not simply drive the shadows back down to their caves… but send the demons weeping back to Helheim with such terror of what awaits them upon the surface that they will never again threaten our land! Hail, Equestria! Hail, to thee, and everypony in our nation and home!"

The Starlit Knights cheered, stomping their hooves, roaring their agreement as Luna sat back a bit, looking surprised at herself even as she grinned slightly… and then she gave Scrivy an amused look as he gazed over at her warmly. "See. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Luna replied by raising a hoof and firmly smacking his helmeted head, making him wince back a bit as Twilight Sparkle laughed, then the winged unicorn gazed forwards again towards the cheering crowd, straightening slightly and saying softly: "But it is wonderful to see them… cheer for themselves, whether they understand it or not. Now come… the march begins. There is much to do and no more time to waste… Canterlot, Celestia, and North Neigh beyond all await."

And the three faced forwards towards the Starlit Knights, as ponies stomped their hooves and cheered even as the soldiers began to drop line-by-line into bows to the winged unicorn, awaiting her command as she looked over them with pride, confidence, and bittersweet joy burning in a whirlwind in her deep, dark eyes.


	13. A Brutal Skirmish, An Elegant Battle

Chapter Twelve: A Brutal Skirmish, An Elegant Battle

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna smiled despite herself as she and Scrivener Blooms strode at the head of the small vanguard unit, Twilight trailing back a few feet beside Pinkie Pie and Applejack as Rainbow Dash flew easily along above their heads, every now and then doing a short circle… whether it was out of boredom or because he was trying to do a good job, it was hard to say.

Cowlick and Aleksandr strode easily on the other flank of the group, a piece of straw hanging from the minotaur's mouth as he walked with ease seeming relaxed while most of the other ponies were charged with tenseness and excitement that ebbed and flowed with their emotions. They were maybe an hour out of Ponyville, on the long road to Canterlot, and as they hadn't run into much adventure yet, it seemed like some of the ponies were starting to understand that between the short bursts of violence and the battles and the tenseness… there was the suspense – or perhaps a better word was dullness – of a lot of calm travel.

The minotaur seemed to understand this most, humming a folk song to himself, dressed in his traditional kilt-and-loincloth and rawhide body armor. The black steel handle of an enormous war hammer was held easily in one hand, the large head resting just past his shoulder: the octagonal, dangerous-looking blunt business end was counterweighted by a deadly, single large fang, slightly chipped from years of wear-and-tear on and off the battlefield. The minotaurs were a rough but honorable people, and their weapons were rough and honorable as well: designed not just to kill, but for everyday tasks too… and killing just happened to be one of a minotaur's many chores for most days.

Aleksandr's brothers, as he called them, were helping guard the caravan, which was trailing almost a kilometer back now. Close enough it was still visible and that they could do a quick turn and reach it should something go wrong, far enough away they would likely be able to draw the attention of any brigands or Nibelung war bands and deal with them before the caravan could be threatened.

Cowlick, meanwhile, was looking thoughtfully over the minotaur, surveying him with interest as her carbine rifle glinted over her back, the earth pony matching his pace before she asked curiously: "You guys don't seem as dumb as you look, you know. I heard you live in tribes, though, prefer to live out in the wild. Got something against technology?"

"Aleksandr does not like technology any more than he dislikes flying four-hoof." the bipedal bull replied calmly, shrugging a bit. "But, much like flying four-hoof, technology does not like us. Is brittle. Is small. Is easily broken. Is not suited for our life."

Cowlick snorted in amusement, then she shook her head and grinned slightly. "Remind me to introduce you to some of the gear I got stowed in the caravan later. Designs out of Stonehoof and Hellhorse, mechanical marvels like this rifle I'm carrying. Take down one of your boys at fifty yards."

"I doubt this. I have seen crude guns before, is like shooting serpent's teeth from crossbow. Effective on smaller creatures, but minotaurs are kept strong in nature's wilds, we do not have soft skin like four-hoofs." Aleksandr replied disdainfully, flicking his wrist. "Is no honor to hide in bushes and shoot opponent in back. Is better to meet on battlefield with hammer and sickle, even if opponent you meet is Death."

"Yeah, I'll take not dying, thank you very much." Cowlick replied flatly, and then she shook her head before looking ahead and calling to Luna: "What about you? Honor or life?"

"Honor, always." Luna replied with a smile over her shoulder, then she winked. "But the rules of honor can be confused with a touch of mischief every so oft, with no harm done."

"You are _Yaga Baba_. Is different. You are expected to be meddling with rules." Aleksandr said easily, and Luna laughed at this and shook her head with a wide grin. "Besides, you teach four-hoofs to fight with pride and courage, even against dwarf-pigs and dead-walkers and all others who would threaten them. This is good."

"Suck-up." Cowlick muttered, and she shook her head before saying dryly: "Anyway, I'm sure you'll all be singing a different tune once we start having to deal with swarms of Velites and my guns are the only things that let us keep distance with them. I don't have a lot, stuff like this isn't mass-produced outside of the far reaches, but I do at least have plenty of ammo. And you know-"

"Silence, Cowlick." Luna said sharply, and the engineer grumbled but shut her mouth before frowning when the dark-sapphire pony glanced up and ordered quickly: "Rainbow Dash, ascend high, look to the north, tell me what you see."

The Pegasus glanced down curiously, but then he nodded before tilting himself backwards and flapping his wings powerfully, sending himself corkscrewing upwards until he was almost hidden amongst the clouds… and then he arched his back and gracefully fell towards the ground, letting his weight carry him down and his wings careful to catch the air before he twisted and landed smoothly with a flex of his body, saying quietly: "Looks like a little camp, two Velites, three Nibelungs. How did you know?"

"There is a thin trail of smoke ahead, white and almost transparent, camouflaged against the skies… and there is a smell in the air, faint but easy to distinguish, of meat being cooked." Luna paused for a moment, then glanced meditatively back at the group as they stood, suddenly looking far more anxious. "Scrivener Blooms, wait here with the others for the time to be ripe. I shall go and speak with the Nibelungs. I shall drive them off or barter for information, and either way hope that this is a trap."

"You mean isn't, right?" Twilight asked after a moment, but Luna only gave her a grin before the winged unicorn turned and headed up the slope of the path through the rolling fields, and Twilight shook her head with a roll of her eyes, muttering: "Of course you don't."

Luna didn't make any attempt to hide on her way to the small camp the Nibelungs had set up: a tent, a few ugly bags, some trinkets and rocks all scattered around a fire the five were gathered in a circle around. Two of the Nibelung were eating loudly, some horrible, mostly-burnt mess sitting on a large rock to one side of the flickering, small fire, and the last wolf-pig was sharpening a knife noisily against a rock as the Velites simply sat.

They were the first to notice, one of them glancing up and hissing loudly to the other, which tilted its skull even as the other Velite pointed wildly… and then Luna sat down calmly beside it as if this was a dinner with friends, and one of the Nibelung loudly began to choke on whatever mess he was eating, the other dwarves both laughing for a moment, too dumb to register Luna's presence until she said kindly: "'Tis rude to try and speak with thy mouth full."

Without glancing up, she reached up and firmly batted the skull of the Velite beside her as it began to lean slowly towards a large log, and its skull was torn almost comically away, bouncing over the field as Luna shot the remaining body an ugly glare. For a moment, the undead beast seemed indecisive… but then it awkwardly, slowly laid itself flat on the ground and tried to make itself small, and the winged unicorn sighed and glared around at the others. "Thou art all a bunch of craven cowards. Now, either give me a reason to fight thee, or give me the terms of thy surrender. I require information."

The other Velite hissed at her, and Luna slowly turned her head to glare at the undead earth pony, which flinched back a bit before one of the Nibelungs leaned over and muttered urgently to the skeleton… and a moment later, the undead creature cursed, the glow in its eyes seeming to fade a little as it crossed its arms and muttered in an echoing, unnatural voice: "Arrogant pony. I would like nothing better than to strip the hide from your body for what you did to Mistress Veliuona. For leaving us scattered, alone, and cursed… for ensuring our pain will never end."

"Oh, truly mighty undead monster thou art, using such horrid words to maim my spirit." Luna retorted, and the skeleton hissed loudly at her again, but this time the winged unicorn only shook her head, saying distastefully: "And yet thou all fled the moment Veliuona died. Some loyalty, some fearlessness. The undead fear death more than the living, do they not? 'Tis why thou does not attack me with anything but words, but come, I have not the time for this. Nibelungs, tell me from whence thou hast come and what thou art doing here. I know of the Black Baroque, and the tunnels, but thou art encamped here… have thou orders?"

One of the Nibelungs was still choking loudly, and the other two traded winces before Luna rolled her eyes, her horn glowing, lifting a large rock with telekinesis before throwing it firmly forwards into the stomach of the dwarf-pig that was still desperately trying to breath, and it leaned forwards with a belch, spitting out a large piece of bone and making Luna wince back as she said distastefully: "Let me make this decision a simpler one. Do not give me information, and I shall shortly be using this fire to roast back-bacon on an ivory grill."

"No, no, no, we talk!" one of the Nibelungs babbled, raising his hands and waving them wildly in a gesture of surrender. "No hurt us, flying fancy-corn! We told to set up roadblock by smoky-corn, okay? He want us to set up roadblock, he said 'careful, careful' and we said 'ha, we trap her, we ready!' but we not ready, not ready at all, okay?"

"Smoky-corn… Ignominious, you mean?" Luna asked quietly, and one of the Nibelungs nodded rapidly before the winged unicorn shook her head distastefully, then glanced down at the headless Velite as it tried to slowly edge away before she bad-naturedly booted the skeleton into the fire, making it flail wildly in a burst of ashes and embers that sent the dwarf-pigs screeching backwards. "Stay out of my way, or the next thing I roast will not climb so easily out of the flames, understood?"

"Yes, fancy-corn!" one of the Nibelungs squeaked, and Luna smiled to herself as she turned around and headed back towards the road, purposefully putting her back to them in order to see what they would do… but not even the Velite bothered to attack her, and it made her shake her head in slow distaste, knowing all too well what was likely going to happen as she stepped back onto the wide dirt highway…

And, as expected, several more Nibelung leapt up from the side of the road and charged across it, dropping into a line of five: much-more experienced dwarves, four of these armed with bows and clothed in lightweight leather armor, war paint over their faces and arrows already nocked and at the ready. Their leader, meanwhile, carried a heavy shield in one hand… and in the other, he had a control device of some kind, grinning as he shouted: "Got you, fancy-corn!"

He rose the device, pressing the button on it, and something rumbled and clanked loudly before two large, steel-bodied figures picked themselves up, crude but effective camouflage of grasses and straw falling away from them as the golems stood and strode silently forwards, standing calmly in front of the line of archers. Thick, with wide limbs and small heads, the metal plating that made up the outer bodies of the clockwork sentinels was slightly-rusted and dented, but in otherwise fair condition… and while the weathered golems weren't as sturdy as they looked, their rusted innards would slowly limber up the more they moved, going from the expected clankiness of metal and age to surprisingly-fast weapons of destruction.

"These tactics are ancient… an obvious lure, likely a band of thieves thou hast bullied into serving as bait, and now the attempted ambush? Pathetic." Luna said distastefully, and then she whistled loudly and leaned forwards, readying herself as the Nibelung leader snarled and tossed the remote away to yank an axe free from over his shoulder. "But I suppose thy kind spend too much time being trodden on in Niflheim to be bothered with thinking up better tactics. Worry not, I shall send thee running back to the tunnels… or, if thou prefers, to Helheim instead."

"We shall see, fancy-corn, you are alone, we are many! There is price on your head, high-price, wish-price!" The Nibelung leader snarled, but Luna only smiled indulgently, making him glare and begin to open his mouth… and then there was a loud, sharp bang before one of the Nibelung archers was sent flying backwards with a gargle, bow flying from his hands. "What?"

"I do not walk these roads alone, dwarf!" Luna shouted, leaning forwards as her horn glowed brightly, and then she snapped her head upwards before any of the Nibelungs could react, a voracious wind bursting into being around her and sweeping forwards against the creatures, the golems unfettered but the arrows and bows ripped from the hands of the archers as they squealed and were dragged backwards by the hurricane-force gust, the Nibelung commander hissing as he leaned forwards against the back of his shield and barely managed to hold his ground.

It gave more than enough time for the others to crest the hill and charge down… and the two Nibelung who had decided to try and join the fray from the encampment winced at this before they both turned and simply bolted away, fear easily overwhelming the little courage the creatures had.

The Velite that hadn't been battered, however, continued to charge eagerly forwards, focused intently on Luna… and then it screeched loudly when Rainbow Dash crashed down on top of it with his full weight and momentum, the brittle skeleton all but exploding before he launched himself back into the air, shooting upwards as one of the Nibelungs grabbed wildly at his bow as the last burst of wind ripped past the dwarves, hissing as it followed the flight of the Pegasus before cursing as it turned its attention back to ground level at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Aleksander all charging forwards.

The minotaur headed straight for one of the golems, roaring as he swept his hammer back before swinging in a devastating upwards arc when the metallic creature stepped forwards with a swing of one of its arms… and the hammer smashed its limb apart like clay, chunks of metal flying in all directions as the creature staggered backwards before the minotaur rose a hoof and kicked it solidly in the chest, knocking it flat before he swung the business-end of the hammer once, then twice hard down into the creature's chest, smoke rising up from the magically-powered machination as it whirred and spasmed on the ground.

Scrivener Blooms leapt towards the second golem, gritting his teeth… and then he winced before a metallic fist smashed into his features, crashing onto his back with a grunt of pain and rolling several times as Luna winced at a shock of pain that travelled through her own body before ordering sharply over the roar of battle: "Twilight Sparkle, destroy the golem! Others, focus on the Nibelung!"

Twilight nodded quickly as the mechanical construct strode forwards, a bit of steam hissing up from the cracks in his metallic body as it strode towards Scrivy as the earth pony regained his hooves and readied himself, then leapt to the side when it swung at him before dodging backwards from another lunging blow. It began to lean forwards, but then a fireball crashed into its head, blowing off chunks of metal plating and sending it staggering backwards before Twilight snapped her horn upwards, and the ground beneath the golem shattered as thick vines raced up around its frame, locking it into place… before it spasmed wildly, smoke and rattling steel falling from its body as ivy and plant-life began to rip its way out of the chinks in its armor, vegetation clogging its gears and innards as its gemstone eyes flickered violently before the light faded slowly from them.

The other Nibelungs were losing confidence as they fought desperately: one lashed a dagger towards Applejack, but she only grinned as she dodged backwards before Rainbow Dash crashed into the Nibelung's back, sending it face-first into the ground in front of the earth pony before her hooves smashed down on top of its skull and knocked the dwarf unconscious: another attempted to break away from the fight, and there was another bang before it staggered to the side, clutching at its neck as its eyes bulged and it gave a gargle before it collapsed mindlessly forwards, as Pinkie Pie dodged easily back and forth around the last still-standing archer, the dwarf putting too much concentration into trying to hit the pony… and then Aleksandr slammed his elbow down into the side of its neck, and the dwarf's eyes rolled up in his head before he collapsed onto his face.

It left only the commander, who was standing with his shield raised and axe held at the ready, breathing hard as Luna faced him with a cold grin, her horn glowing slightly and her hooves spaced evenly apart as she said softly: "Thine ambush has failed spectacularly, foul creature. I shall spare thee on the condition thou tells us about Ignominious and his plans… and the _Ekleíp_. We know already many Nibelung serve as mercenaries to them… we know that they provide you with these rusted, ancient constructs and other equipment. Tell me their aims, their intentions, and I shall let thee escape to live and fight another day."

"Fancy-corn already knows too much, so I let my axe teach her to shut mouth and ears!" the Nibelung snarled, then it charged forwards and swung savagely out with its shield, but Luna leapt up and shoved her front hooves against it, stalling the battering attack and making the dwarf grimace and stagger even as it swung its axe savagely outwards, shifting the shield sideways to try and throw Luna off balance… but with only a tilt of her horn, the axe blade was repelled by the natural weapon of the winged unicorn.

The wolf-pig staggered with a curse… then gasped in shock as Luna leapt forwards, lightning fast, and buried her horn through his chest, then leapt backwards as it dropped axe and shield, falling to its knees and clutching at the hole rent easily through both armor and body. She looked at him coldly as the dwarf hissed and bowed forwards… then grinned weakly even as blood spilled out of its body, one hand clawing into the ground as it rasped: "May you live to see all your friends die, fancy-corn."

It gave a single broken laugh… then fell dead, and Luna shook her head grimly as the others gazed towards the fallen creature. It wasn't the first time any of them had seen a dead body, nor their first battle… but Luna thought it was the first time many of them had seen her kill anything apart from the living dead so ruthlessly, and the winged unicorn closed her eyes before she took a calming breath, then looked up and said quietly: "Come, let us drag these bodies off the road and out of the path of the caravan. Let the unconscious ones stay unconscious, let the dead stay dead, and burn the bones of the Velite; they will offer no further troubles."

The others nodded, and Scrivener quietly approached Luna, looking at her for a moment… but she only smiled a little in return, then gestured to the corpse of the commander, and the male nodded slowly, hesitating only a moment before the two turned towards the body and dragged it carefully off the path.

Cowlick joined them a few moments later from wherever she had been sniping, grimacing a little as she rose the carbine rifle and used the scope along the top of the plain, steel-and-oak weapon to survey the roads ahead. One hoof cradled the body of the gun, the other rested on the enlarged trigger in a lever-action ring designed to allow her to easily and effectively hold and fire the rifle as necessary… and then she shook her head and muttered: "Looks clear up ahead, anyway. Should we get Rainbow Dude to check?"

"Nay, 'twas only a threat, Cowlick, and one Ignominious plainly expected us to survive. But he wished to send us a message, to show us that he knows of our plans and intends to trouble us every step of the journey." Luna shook her head slowly, saying distastefully: "Let us only hope the wretch has not risen anything worse from the tunnels or the lower realms than what we see before us."

The others nodded slowly, before Twilight glanced nervously towards the golem that now stood like a monument to nature's power, steel completely overwhelmed by vines and life. "I've read about these… even seen one or two in Canterlot, a long time ago, but they were much different… made of stone. Is it possible that they can make more of them, in better condition?"

"Anything is possible, Twilight Sparkle, but worry not. They take time to build and enchant, and time is something that will work both for and against us on this journey." Luna shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "But come. Let us once more stride forwards. We have lost time and the caravan likely approaches close upon our tails. We must distance ourselves again to the vanguard position, and be wary of further ambush or attack."

She paused, then glanced irritably to the side, adding in a clear shout as the others looked up in surprise: "Cowardly Velite, I know thou lurks in the weeds! Stay there, for all I care, and gather the bones of the dead to mend thy broken body, but do not disturb the caravan… and when thou art finished with thy staring and spying, return to Ignominious with a message. Tell him to cease his games, to face me like the stallion he pretends to be, 'lest I be forced to hunt him down in short order and send him back to Helheim a mocked, crying mess."

There was an awkward rustling in the tall grasses, and Luna sighed and shook her head, even as Twilight frowned… but the winged unicorn grimaced, saying quietly: "Nay, worry not, Twilight, one Velite alone is not stupid enough to attack the force that guards our supply caravan, and I wish to send a clear message of my own to Ignominious… that I do not fear what he has raised against me. The Nibelungs will likely-as-not simply flee for the tunnels: the Velite, at least, has nowhere to go but to report back to its new masters."

With that, Luna turned and began to stride down the path again, Scrivener Blooms falling into pace beside her, adjusting his glasses on his muzzle as he studied her… but she only smiled, shaking her head as the others once more began to follow, even as Rainbow Dash disconcertedly glanced over his shoulder towards where the Velite was half-hidden and Pinkie Pie and Twilight traded worried looks. "Trust in me, and in my instincts. Besides, Canterlot is not a great distance away any longer… it awaits us ahead, and there is much to be done, much to be tended to. Shortly, in any event, we shall fall back and rejoin the caravan, to finish the march together… I would prefer to enter Canterlot in the presence of many allies than risk entry with only a few friends, who may be harmed should things not go according to whatever plans Celestia has hatched."

Scrivy nodded slowly, and then they both glanced up in surprise as Twilight laughed a little, looking towards the unicorn as she said softly: "For once, Luna… I have faith in Celestia. Maybe it was the way she told me, or maybe it was just… the conviction in her eyes, or the honesty that shines out of the letters she's been sending… I think things are going to be okay."

Luna looked at her thoughtfully… and then she sighed and nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Very well, Twilight Sparkle, thou hast certainly earned my faith… and Celestia has been different as of late. Odd, and different… and not in ways completely unpleasant. I shall… try and have faith as well."

They lapsed into silence, which stayed for most of the journey, apart from the occasional short conversation… and finally, at the foot of the path leading up the mountain range Canterlot was perched upon, Luna called a halt so they could wait for the caravan. Not that it was long in coming: the wagons were able to move a little faster than expected, and the vanguard ponies hadn't put much effort into keeping a great distance between themselves and the caravan. Instead, Luna had paced slowly, deep in thought, worries flickering through her mind as she wondered what grand scheme Celestia had concocted this time… and these apprehensions continued even as they began to make their way up the path, Luna, Scrivener and Twilight still at the head of the column even as the others fell back into line, Rainbow Dash joining the other Pegasi flying slowly over the three enormous wagons being hauled by groups of armored earth ponies as the minotaurs brought up the rear.

Guard towers had been built along the path, and Celestia's golden-armored soldiers stood in many of these with crossbows… and yet, even as Luna half-expected to be met with a hail of bolts, they only stood and looked down at her with the same anxiety she gazed back at them with. The same went for the earth pony knights that stood at the sides of the road, many of them with shields over their backs emblazoned with the symbol of the sun.

The biggest surprise, however, was at the end of the path in front of the lowered drawbridge that led directly into Canterlot Castle, where Celestia herself stood, the ivory equine tall and imposing, the winged unicorn almost double Luna's impressive height. Her amethyst eyes were calm and focused, and a rainbow mane that flowed like liquid spilled past her features, swaying quietly with a mind of its own, her tail the same strange, semi-solid substance, moving with the same eccentric life.

She wore a peytral plate of gold that was inset with a gemstone the same violet as her eyes, and a matching, tall golden tiara rested upon her head just past her long, spiraled white horn: she was next-to-flawless, beautiful, powerful, and the only thing that marred her perfection was the single circular swatch of scar tissue just beneath one leg. It was a scar that Luna had given her long ago, a past mistake she had paid direly for… and when she straightened, the honor guard of no less than a dozen enormous earth pony knights in full plate armor all bowed, and the Pegasi in the sky dropped to the ground to do the same as behind Luna, Scrivener and Twilight, the others lowered themselves in respect.

Luna gazed quietly up at her big sister, her cyan irises flickering as Celestia met them… and then her older sibling lowered her head, saying quietly: "My friends. It is a pleasure and an honor to receive you here… but come. We have business to attend to first, in Canterlot Square… Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, I wish for you both to join us, and my knights will take the wagons to be loaded up and guide your friends the short way around to the plaza, but we have a little to discuss first."

"Of course, sister." Luna said softly, nodding slowly and trying not to show her hesitance… but when Celestia smiled a little at her, the sapphire winged unicorn knew that she had sensed it anyway, and she fidgeted a bit before nodding firmer and saying quietly: "I shall trust in thee, Celestia, as thou trusts in me."

"I do not expect that, little sister, don't worry." Celestia's eyes were tender, lingering for a few moments over the three before she shook her head before motioning for them to follow as she turned. Luna paused only long enough to glance over her shoulder and motion to the others to go on their way, and the ponies nervously rose as the knights of Celestia came forwards… but they were reserved and polite, treating them more like honored guests than fellow soldiers.

The trio followed Celestia over the lowered drawbridge and towards the open gates, the Princess of the Sun gazing steadily ahead as she said softly: "I will require a favor of you, Luna, that you may not like… but we need a united Equestria. An Equestria where the rumors about Nightmare Moon are laid to rest, and where we recognize that the source of this darkness comes from a place far darker and fouler than a pony who wished only for others to appreciate her."

"I know not whether to be touched or insulted. But tell me then, Celestia, what machinations hast thou set in motion, what grand scheme does thou have hidden in thy flowing colorful locks?" Luna asked mildly, but when Celestia only gave her a smile over her shoulder even as she led them calmly through the carpeted halls, Luna sighed a little, shaking her head… and then shuddering a bit as she looked back and forth through the grand halls. "'Tis as stuffy here as I remember. So art thou. Why must we now try to solve these problems, though, my sister? Should our focus not be upon the enemy?"

"The direct attacks of our enemy are not unimportant, but mostly they are a distraction. The shadows are subtle, little sister… while our attention is focused on the events we can see, the sight of monsters flooding our beautiful home, the sounds of battle… at the same time, darkness creeps through the ground, corrupting and poisoning Equestria in far-more-dangerous ways." Celestia answered quietly, shaking her head slowly. "What would it matter if we destroyed their armies, and they managed to convince Equestria that Nightmare Moon was the cause behind all this? Already, many ponies, driven into aggression by terror and panic, have asked me to have you hunted down and killed. Already, Bucephalus tried to do this exact task, and you saw the result: Ponyville was almost destroyed by Sol Seraph, you were nearly captured by _Ekleíp_, and we discussed at length through letters what happened to your home.

"I could not… I will not… even pretend to turn upon you, Luna, not again." Celestia stopped in front of a pair of double doors, turning around and gazing silently down at her sister as the three gazed up at her, the Princess of the Sun slowly drawing her gaze over them as she murmured: "I betrayed you all, terribly. And even after I tried to change myself, I was not forthcoming about what was going on, I was trying to control things and rule as a leader, not act as a sister, as a fellow pony, and it cost the life of a unicorn you had taken on as student. I have a chance now to set things right. After so much thought and effort, I have come to the decision to let myself act on emotion and rash instinct instead of trying to control, and try to unite us. To make it clear that Nightmare Moon is not the enemy, that you are not the enemy. To… save you, from having to be the scapegoat even after the darkness recedes."

She stopped, then bowed her head forwards and smiled faintly, whispering softly: "Luna, I will not… ask you to return to Canterlot. I will not make you be the Princess of the Night you never wanted to be… but I need to at least try and remedy what I caused, so you do not have to live in exile with Scrivener Blooms. And Twilight Sparkle, I owe it to you as well, to fix the mistakes I made, to show you that… what happened all those years ago, will not happen again."

Celestia closed her eyes, then she straightened and turned, flicking her horn to the side, the double doors glowing before they flew open and she strode onwards. Behind her, the trio of ponies exchanged awkward looks, then hurried after her down a long hall decorated with paintings, Luna asking hesitantly: "Art thou sure? My sister, do not think I am ungrateful, but exile has not been awful, and ponies have never dared chase me before… and as the darkness recedes, would not the ponies of Equestria decide that once more Nightmare Moon must have been bested and has decided to try and quietly escape thy wrath? Is it not tempting fate to invite these added dangers? I do not wish to have saved you all those years ago from suffering the torments I once did, only for thee to throw caution to the winds now and risk Equestria turning upon thee as well."

The Princess of the Sun only laughed softly at this, however, asking with quiet entertainment: "I have thought of this, but I believe I understand a way to ensure the ponies of Equestria do not ask for anything brash, no matter where their loyalties lie… and furthermore, who would replace me? Oh, I am sure many ponies of the Royal Court would scramble for the position of monarch, but they would all topple shortly like dominoes in the whirlwind of backstabbing that would follow. They would all have only the support of themselves, and a few sycophants… the only pony with a possible claim to the throne is so-called Prince Blueblood, and he is merely a figurehead. Not of royal blood or status, instead a figure elevated to this position by the wish of the Royal Courts, to replace me in name should anything ever happen."

"And yet I assume thou hast some underhanded loophole already exploited in this law to ensure that Blueblood would never claim the throne, even should thou be dragged down into the earth from the awful weight of thy scheming mind?" Luna asked dryly, but the look she received from Celestia in response was more entertained than exasperated. "Of course thou does. Thou always does."

Celestia only shook her head with a quiet laugh, however, saying softly: "But that is all unimportant, sister… all it does is demonstrate further that I have spent too much time planning and strategizing and seeing to every little detail. Now it is time to act, and hope for the best, as you have spent all your life doing… a life shorter than mine, but… better, in many ways, and more full, even with the years you spent sealed away."

"Yes, that was wonderful, Nightmare Moon and I truly had some deep and incredible dialogues." Luna said flatly, then she paused and glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male winced a bit as a memory flickered through his mind, of Nightmare Moon storming back and forth, raving furiously to herself in what looked like nothing more than a small white room. "She was always very eloquent."

"And I require her help." Celestia said softly, and the three looked up sharply at this, stopping as Celestia paused at the end of the hall, turning around and gazing slowly over the group. "Trust in me, Luna. I know it will be strange, but I must ask you to become Nightmare Moon. And you have my promise, that everything will be okay."

Luna hesitated all the same, and then Twilight stepped forwards, saying quietly: "Celestia, I… know you mean well, but this course of action… we're in Canterlot. We're in Canterlot Castle, furthermore, and we have a long walk to Canterlot Square… is it such a good idea to-"

"Trust in me." Celestia repeated soothingly, her eyes roving to Twilight as she leaned down and smiled faintly, murmuring softly: "Just enough for this, just a little for now. And I'll repay you all for this later… I will. There is much to discuss, and we have only tonight before you must hurry onwards to North Neigh… and that is why we must make the most of the time we have now, and ensure that there will be no unnecessary distractions or problems on your travels northward."

Luna nodded with a sigh after a moment, rubbing at her face with a hoof nervously as she looked back and forth for reassurance… and Twilight shrugged slowly to her before smiling hesitantly, and Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, gazing at her softly. Finally, the winged unicorn lowered her head, murmuring: "Well… thou were always the mind of the group, Celestia. The dangerous, dangerous mind."

"A mind that thought too often and too deeply, little sister." Celestia said softly, and the two looked at each other, studying one another for a few long moments before the ivory equine gave a hesitant smile… and finally, Luna gave a grudging smile in return before stepping backwards and taking a slow breath.

Her starry mane glowed and shimmered as her body pulsed, light spreading over her frame, her armor groaning as it rippled strangely before stretching as her body grew and changed… and then Luna arched her back, gritting teeth that had become sharp, eyes clenched shut as her black coat shone with night's dark radiance, her ephemeral locks and tail flicking backwards before beginning to slowly settle around her as eyes open, pupils like slits and irises glowing before a calm, sly smile spread over her face; the face of not Luna, but Nightmare Moon, her wings flapping once before she leaned forwards and said almost enticingly: "This is the first time, Celestia, we meet on such kind terms… you seem to be favoring your leg a little more today than usual, have you been straining yourself? I suppose that wound must hurt even now, after all…"

"We may banter later, and you may have your fun afterwards, Nightmare Moon… for now, I know you are as eager as Luna to get underway, are you not?" Celestia's voice was surprisingly tactful, her body language passive and docile, and both Twilight and Scrivener looked with surprise at this. Nightmare Moon herself seemed almost troubled by it, but Celestia lowered her head, saying quietly: "I wish to save you, sister. Whatever name you go by, whatever guise you wear, you are my sister. I won't forget that again."

Nightmare Moon's eyes flickered… and then she laughed quietly, her pupils returning to normal as the glow faded slightly from her irises, and Luna's voice spoke in return as she said quietly: "Then I shall keep my own self at bay for now for thee, Celestia. But we should hurry onwards… when I take upon her body, her mind has freer rein as well, and 'tis a very strange feeling for us to be in thy presence at… peace. Horses of Heaven know what troubles we may stir up to see the comforts of thy frustration and fury."

"Thank you, Luna. Then let us proceed to Canterlot Square… to the Chamber of the Sun." Celestia said softly, facing ahead once more to lead them through the labyrinthine castle, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both winced at this: the place where Luna and Celestia had battled years ago now, the place where Celestia had lured them all, consumed with power and madness and a need to 'protect' her country.

"This isn't ominous at all." Scrivener muttered as the trio strode forwards, and Luna smiled despite herself as Twilight grimaced a little… but otherwise, they strode onwards in silence that was tense but felt strangely-necessary. Celestia and Luna walked almost side-by-side, the Princess of the Sun and Nightmare Moon, neither looking at the other, walking as calmly as if they had practiced this path a thousand times before.

Scrivener could sense Luna's hesitance as they entered the rear hall of the castle and strode towards the open rear gates… but her features remained as calm as ever, slight smile on her face, eyes glowing faintly as her armor gripped tightly into her black-coated frame. He could feel both sides of Luna trying their hardest to trust in Celestia, even as they strode out of the gates and onto the wide bridge leading down into the town beyond, even as Twilight leaned to the side and stared in surprise at the ponies – commoners and soldiers, nobles and students and everyone in between – all gathered along the road as if for a royal parade, staring in shock at the sight of Celestia and Nightmare Moon striding calmly side-by-side.

It rose more questions in the minds of all three… and yet Celestia only tranquilly walked onwards, only faced forwards with her regal and yet almost-relaxed expression. Scrivener could feel frustration from Luna, but moreover, absolute confusion as well: walking around in her normal form could draw bad enough attention and had been sufficient to terrorize any number of soldiers, but she was in full Nightmare Moon shape… and for all the fear, for all the panic, for all the way they stared, the ponies did not flee or yell or attack. They watched from the sides, almost as confused as the trio was, in silence so loud it was almost worse than if they had all been shrieking with terror.

It was the strangest stroll Scrivener had ever been part of, looking awkwardly back and forth, glad that the enormous winged unicorns took up all the attention as he and Twilight strode nervously in their wake. Both were all too glad when they reached the steps leading up to the Chamber of the Sun… and all too well aware of the enormous crowd gathered in Canterlot Square, all staring upwards at them, the gathered ponies rumbling like one enormous beast as the Starlit Knights sat awkwardly at the front of the group, beyond a line of Pegasus Guard. Other soldiers were stationed all over the square, and Pegasi flew back and forth through the air in constant patrol as they reached the state… and, no longer able to resist, Luna asked in a low, sharp voice: "What is the meaning of this, Celestia?"

"Do not worry, sister… it was important they saw us side-by-side. Important that word spread, as word spreads far faster than the fleetest of hooves… important that they know this is not simply an act." Celestia said quietly, and Luna gave her a horrible look only amplified by the features of Nightmare Moon, her eyes almost blazing… but Celestia only smiled in return, saying quietly: "I know, it was not fair to surprise you with this, but it was necessary. Otherwise, you never would have been willing to do so."

Luna's eyes narrowed moodily, but then Celestia bowed her head to them as she said quietly: "Now, pray that they will listen, my sister. Pray that the darkness has not dripped poison into their ears already, and that they are not blinded with fear and panic. But they are eager to hear why you are here, and why we stand together… and now, I shall tell them. Not the truth… but not lies, either. I shall tell them… just enough."

Celestia smiled slightly at this, and Luna shook her head slowly, her eyes glowing a bit brighter for a moment before she murmured: "We do not know whether to be impressed or scared, and I think I speak for not only myself and Nightmare Moon, but Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms."

"It's all about timing, that's all… most things are." Celestia replied quietly, and then she paused for a moment longer before turning and striding slowly to the wide balcony, gazing imperiously over the gathered crowd, and immediately, ponies fell silent as they gazed up at their Princess of the Sun, at their ruler, their figurehead, their guide.

She gazed back down, and her expression was almost sad for a moment, looking at the way they stared at her, worshipped her, begged for knowledge and advice with their eyes… and her own irises slipped closed as she straightened. The silence spiraled outwards for that moment, that second, that minute… and then her amethyst eyes opened, confident, calm, and reassuring, as she said in a voice that rang powerfully throughout the square: "My subjects… today, I stand before you with somber news, and yet also with renewed hope in spite of the gravity of what has occurred. Today, I am here to confirm that in the north, a village was destroyed by unknown forces, and that we have lost contact with the ponies who were investigating this tragedy."

She stopped, letting a rumble of unease pass through the crowd before she leaned forwards, saying quietly: "The loss of one life is terrible, and should not be overlooked… for all life, no matter who it is, no matter how large or small, has value. To lose an entire village is not something any of us can neglect… and it is not something I will ignore. All of you have seen the signs of growing darkness, have encountered the Nibelung or their machinations, have heard stories of the Velites and know that the monsters in the wilds grow more savage, that things thought legend roam the world anew. And many of you would blame Nightmare Moon, is this not true?"

Celestia leaned forwards slightly, her eyes and tone sharpening, and the effect was not a question but almost a scolding accusation: it made even the angriest of ponies wince back a bit in reflex, hesitating even as mumbles and a few scattered yells rose up from the crowd. The winged unicorn, however, only smiled as she straightened slightly, glancing towards Luna… and she stepped slowly forwards in her Nightmare Moon body, gazing coldly down at the crowd, as the ivory equine said quietly: "And yet beside me, stands Nightmare Moon herself, does she not? How could Nightmare Moon wage war on us, on Equestria, from the north, and yet arrive here from the south? Why would she stand here, beside me, with no guard, no allies… why would she walk through the presence of a thousand ponies without turning on them, calm and serene?

"The time has come for these lies and rumors to end. Years ago, you all saw Nightmare Moon battle me, and defeat me… and that is true." Celestia's voice became quieter, but it carried more weight for it, the crowd leaning forwards, staring up at her, listening almost urgently as Luna looked sharply towards Celestia… but the Princess of the Sun only smiled, slowly looking towards her, meeting her eyes and speaking to both her and the group as she said: "And it was my fault. The quarrel… was childish, and yet it escalated quickly. I am at fault, and even after Nightmare Moon fled… I did not attempt to save my own sister. I did not go after her, I did not confess my sins, I did not do everything I should have done, and instead… allowed her to take the blame for what happened in full part.

"All of you know she fled to the Everfree Forest, as an exile." Celestia turned back towards the crowd, gazing calmly over them. "And never once did she try to plunge our country into darkness, whether it was by eternal night or to overthrow my rule. How many of you failed to recognize this fact? Yet I cannot blame you… for even I did. Even I was eager for someone to blame when the darkness began to rise in Equestria… and that is why I sought Nightmare Moon out. That is why I sought my sister out… and found her already fighting the things I should have been preparing my country for long ago. We began to talk, slowly at first, hesitantly… and now, I have invited her here. To show you all that she is not a threat, to tell you all that she is not behind this darkness, but in fact has agreed to help us fight it, to be our greatest warrior against the shadows that once manipulated her, already willing to throw herself into harm's way and investigate what has happened to the north.

"And I tell you all now, she is my sister. She is Nightmare Moon, and she is Luna. She will not harm those who do not harm her and in front of you all, with the Horses of Heaven as witnesses, I give her my blessing and declare that no mistake of the past shall be held against her, for no one has held themselves in greater account for their crimes than she has, no one has suffered as needlessly as her…" Celestia halted, then she faced once more towards Nightmare Moon, meeting her eyes and saying quietly: "And most important of all… Luna, little sister… I am so sorry. I am so awfully sorry for what I have done, trying to protect not my country… but myself. I am so sorry I have made you suffer. And Equestria, if you do not excuse her of her crimes for her sake… then excuse them for my own selfish reasons. Because we need her, because I need her… because I broke that promise, to always be there for my sister, and instead sent her off into exile, maimed worse in heart than I ever have been in body."

Celestia stopped, then stepped forwards and hugged Nightmare Moon tightly… and Luna closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, surprised and feeling her sister's faint trembles, knowing it wasn't just an act before she hugged her tightly back, the two resting against each other for a few long moments.

The Princess of the Sun stepped back and away… and Luna smiled faintly, her eyes gleaming before her body glowed, and in a burst of blue mist and light, she shrank back down, Nightmare Moon form fading, standing once more before her sister in her normal body as she whispered: "I forgive thee, big sister."

Celestia smiled softly… and then she glanced out in surprise as the Starlit Knights shouted their approval from the front rows, stomping their hooves… and slowly, like a wave, the sound grew as other ponies began to join in, bit-by-bit, until they were cheering together for the sisters as they stood side-by-side on the balcony, stepping forwards and both staring with shock over the gathered crowd… and then Celestia smiled warmly, raising a hoof, and the sound died down as Celestia said clearly: "Your approval is appreciated, but hold your applause, for there is one more announcement I wish to make, to clearly show my faith in my sister… to clearly demonstrate to you all that I believe in her, from the bottom of my heart, from the depths of my soul.

"Luna… I have never ruled fairly with you. I relegated you to the night, offering excuses… but today, I look to share the realm with you fairly and equally." For a moment Celestia hesitated… and then she said in a firm, carrying voice: "Luna, my sister… I do not offer you to take position back as Princess of the Night, but as my true equal, working beneath the light of the sun as well as the glory of the stars. We will not be Princesses of Night and Day, Moon and Sun, and I shall give you exclusive power over any territory you desire, Luna. I know… there are places in Equestria you cherish, deeper than I ever could."

There was a hush at this offer, nervousness and anxiety whispering through the air, and yet Celestia smiled all the same, even obviously knowing how wrong things could go… and yet Luna could only feel touched at the offer, made in front of the gathered crowd, made without care for how it would make her look… and the winged unicorn laughed before she lowered her head with a bit of a blush for a moment, then suddenly gazed up and said clearly: "I am no ruler, Celestia. But Equestria… needs thee, more than it has ever needed mine own presence. Yet now… I am at peace with this, and instead take comfort in the fact that still I can serve my country, protect these ponies, in a fashion more fit for my talents. Nay, Celestia, I ask instead that thou continues to rule… but cast off this ridiculous notion of Princess, and assume thy title as Queen. For that is how we look to thee, as Queen of Equestria… for thou art our ruler, our sovereign, and there is no better fit to rule."

And with that, Luna slowly bowed… and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both lowered themselves as well as Celestia looked back and forth, stunned, as cheers rose up from the crowd even as other ponies followed in the example. Luna was grinning slightly even as she stayed low, looking pleased with herself as Celestia gazed down at her… then bowed her head deep, even as she murmured: "Little sister… if I didn't think you honestly meant what you said, I would gladly throw you off this balcony."

"Silence, Queen Celestia, and announce thy acceptance. Besides, it seems to soothe the ponies to see me in submission to thee, twisted and perverse as that is." Luna replied easily, and Celestia gave a tired sigh as she shook her head slowly, looking at her with exasperation.

But then she nodded, straightening and leaning over the balcony, saying calmly as the roar of the crowd died down: "'Queen' is only a title… but all the same, it is a word that carries with it great weight. I have been Princess for more than a thousand years, most of which I have sadly, ruled alone… and the only reason I feel ready to accept this honor is because in the last several years, I have finally learned things I should have learned a long time ago. I have learned that everypony among us has worth and value. I have learned that I am no better than any other pony, and that sometimes we must show others we are weak and admit to our faults to truly find strength. I have learned that we cannot make everything make sense, that not even I can control the outcome of everything around me… and that even at these times, everything can still work out well, and there is always hope and a brighter tomorrow.

"I am Queen Celestia, and beside me is my sister, Luna, Champion of Equestria. Do you accept us? Will you unite with us, under our one flag, our one purpose, to drive back the darkness? Will you stand with us, beside us, as equals in this fight?" Celestia leaned forwards, and there was a roar, soldiers saluting and civilians stomping their hooves with shouts of approval, and the ivory equine nodded grimly, saying calmly: "Then we stand a chance against the shadows that come. And now, we shall all prove ourselves… that a Queen may rule with honor, that a Champion may find redemption, that a people may unite as one to battle a common foe, no matter what their fears!"

The cheers of the ponies rose again, and Celestia smiled as she stepped back, nodding firmly as Luna rose and stood beside her, the two looking out over the gathered ponies… and then the sisters turned to one another, smiling, eyes meeting, knowing that this was only just the beginning… but neither afraid as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both smiled warmly at the reunited siblings.


	14. Chaos Theory

Chapter Thirteen: Chaos Theory

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna grumbled a bit, striding through the halls of Canterlot beside Scrivener Blooms as she said distastefully: "I think, Scrivy, I much preferred when they considered us to be evil monsters, or at least unwelcome outcasts. Why is it that I come back from the moon a Princess, they revile me… and I stride into Canterlot in the guise of Nightmare Moon, and now they all keep wishing me good luck and being all nice and 'tis even stuffier here now than I recall!"

"Stop whining, that's my job." Scrivener Blooms replied mildly, and then he winced when she firmly checked him, staggering into a wall and cringing as he almost knocked a painting down, watching as it rocked back and forth and then giving a sigh of relief when it didn't fall… before Luna glowered at him, horn glowing, and the painting was flung off the wall to bounce off the earth pony's face, the canvas tearing loudly and ancient, colored dust puffing off the canvas. "Luna!"

"Oh, hush, 'tis nothing more than some clichéd landscape of Canterlot from several hundred years ago, when all the famous painters were copying one another's work in any event." Luna said grouchily, and Scrivy groaned at the sight of the battered painting, the earth pony half-propping it against the wall before he turned and grumbled as he followed Luna quickly away, the winged unicorn continuing seriously: "But honestly! 'Tis maddening! Oh, all is well and sure for now, but the moment I either fail or this darkness is pushed back, I'm sure they'll want me collared and chained up like some slavering Diamond Dog in the dungeon!"

"You and dungeons and chains." Scrivy muttered, and Luna gave him a half-amused, half-challenging look, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Well, please don't storm around wrecking Canterlot Castle, that will just get them to hate us again even faster. I'm sure once the initial thrills wear off, though, you'll be proven right… does that cheer you up?"

"Nay, it does not. This is a battle I cannot win, Scrivener Blooms." Luna muttered, dropping her head forwards as they stepped into another hallway, a pair of enormous golden doors at the end of this leading into Celestia's personal quarters. "But come, at least my memory has not yet failed. Let us see what else sister has in store for us… displeased as I am that she promptly abandoned us the first chance she got to 'prepare' and 'tend to other matters,' but at least we were able to speak with Twilight and found the lodgings for the Starlit Knights."

She quieted, then shook her head quickly as they approached the golden doors… and then they both glanced up as they swung slowly open for them, Luna muttering: "Sister expects us, too. Why must she always be so well-prepared? She is like Cowlick's machines, running on clockwork and keeping always to a strict schedule, doing the tasks she is assigned with eerie ease."

"And she's stuffy, right?" Scrivener tilted his head towards her as Luna began to open her mouth, and then she huffed and closed it as they strode into the velvet-carpet corridor beyond the double doors, which quietly closed behind them as they continued down to an open set of sliding oak doors, both gazing inside the small library beyond to see Celestia standing in front of a fireplace, her head lowered in concentration, her horn glowing as a strange, sharp golden tool carved the last of a long series of runes into the floor in front of her. It was shaped almost like a hybrid between a trowel and an enormous fountain pen, with a sharp, triangular blade at the end of the long, hollow handle, a glass tube visible down the center filled with glowing ink.

Luna immediately scowled, but Celestia only gave her sister a look, saying quietly: "I mean no offense, but I do wish to speak to Scrivener Blooms alone for a moment, little sister… and I need to take precautions that you wouldn't listen in. I know that the moment he steps outside the Silence Circle you'll know what he knows, but… it is a delicate question I wish to ask him. You understand, don't you?"

"Thou hast been Queen for two hours and already thou art issuing orders and indulging in conspiracy." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener hesitated… but then the winged unicorn gave him a quick, one-limbed hug, kissing his cheek and saying quietly: "I know, I know, daydreamer, worry not, I am too tired to maim Celestia today. Perhaps tomorrow, unless she truly does address a sensitive issue. Then I shall pummel her. Does thou understand, Celestia?"

"Yes, Luna, yes." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she stepped carefully around the large circle of runes and looked pointedly at her younger sibling as Scrivener Blooms nervously walked into the library, and Luna dropped heavily to a sitting position and glared back before Celestia's horn glowed and the sliding wooden doors pulled firmly shut.

Immediately, another circle of runes glowed over these, and Luna gave a grumble of frustration from the other side of them as Celestia said clearly: "To prevent prying eyes, little sister, I am not a fool. Now, Scrivener Blooms, if you wouldn't mind, we must both step at least partway into the circle. It will muffle your connection to my sister for a short period of time… she will not be able to hear your voice or thoughts, but it should not be painful."

Scrivy nodded hesitantly, then he glanced nervously at the circle before carefully stepping forwards and into it… and then he winced a bit as a static filled his mind. It was unpleasant, but not awful, like the sound of rain falling inside his head… and then Celestia stepped carefully forwards, standing so she was beside him but facing the opposite direction, their sides almost touching as he looked at her almost embarrassedly but she only faced calmly ahead, saying quietly: "Scrivener Blooms… I have to tell Luna something that will pain her deeply. Deeper than it pained me, and it was awful to see, awful to know… and I must also confess to her the reason I have been insistent on her bringing Twilight. I do not wish to hurt her… how can I… bring this knowledge to her gently?"

Scrivener Blooms frowned a bit, and then Celestia smiled faintly, sadly, lowering her head and whispering: "Sleipnir is not in the Vale of Valhalla… he is frozen, in Helheim. I know not when, I know not how, but I have seen him there… and not in any nightmare or vision, but through scrying rituals I have not used for hundreds of years, gazing beyond the veil and into the darkness, while seeking answers. The demons have him as an icy, living trophy, already proclaiming their victory over us… the higher players in this nightmare that is slowly growing throughout Equestria, but far from the highest."

"Horses of Heaven, Celestia… why? How?" Scrivener asked sharply, shaking his head slowly. "It… will devastate Luna. But you know you have to tell her… you know that if she could, she'd want to charge down to Helheim itself to save him-"

"Which is exactly what they want, which is why we cannot make that journey, even if we had a path down into that accursed place." Celestia said dryly, but her eyes were full of pain even as she looked back ahead, breathing a little harder before she murmured quietly: "I do not doubt that Helheim's forces are mixed into this catastrophe somehow, but… they are not what is in charge of this madness. Demons can be persuaded to serve a purpose, or seek power or to delight in sin and feed off emotions, and in a few rare cases there are creatures of Helheim that will give their aid… provided proof of strength or price. But these resurgences… Ignominious, Veliuona and the Velites, Nibelungs and _Ekleíp _targeting Luna with mad visions of Nightmare Moon and now, Sleipnir being used to mock us… someone hates us. And… I think I know why, Scrivener Blooms. But this… this I will wait to discuss with Luna, because I wish for her to be here, to hear it from me… because it is… difficult to believe. And I need her to hear my honesty, not just see it in your mind. I need her to… understand the gravity of it."

Scrivy frowned a bit, but before he could ask, Celestia said abruptly: "Secondly, tonight I plan to take Twilight Sparkle on a short journey to the mausoleum to seek answers from… a lost friend, and more importantly… and in this I will require your opinion as well, not just on how to handle telling Luna this, but Twilight as well… I am going to do something I should have done long ago. In a way both different and the same as Luna did with you, I am going to entrust part of myself to Twilight Sparkle… I am going to share my knowledge and my power with her. I do not have to tell you I love her like my daughter… but the time has come for me to… let her choose her own path. To give her what I have been holding back… to acknowledge her, not simply as my apprentice… as my equal."

Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down quietly… and then he shook his head and murmured softly: "Queen Celestia-"

"No, just… Celestia, my brother. Just Celestia." The ivory equine smiled faintly, glancing down and saying softly, as her eyes trailed slowly along the glowing golden runes: "I have done too much to you and Luna, and Twilight too, to be able to permit any of you to look up to me. I do not even feel worthy of being an equal these days… and I cannot stand the thought of harming any of you, yet I seem to anyway. It is why I have asked you aside… because as well as I once thought I knew everyone around me, now I realize… I don't think I ever did. I only analyzed them from a distance, judging what would get the best possible reaction and going with that, not understanding that… there is much more to being family and friends than that. So what do I say to her? How do I tell her these things? Part of me wants to keep it all from her… because I don't want to see her hurt, and cruelly, I don't want her to lose focus on what must be done. Yet she has to know…"

Celestia looked away… and Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly before he said quietly: "Luna will… be glad to hear about Twilight, even if she doesn't… react that way. Tell her that… after you tell her about Sleipnir. Just tell her… and then give her a hug. It's that simple, Celestia… let her calm down, let her talk through it, and for the love of the Horses of Heaven be honest with her when you're answering her questions."

"Honesty is a difficult task." Celestia smiled all the same, however, nodding slowly and then sighing a bit as she lowered her head forwards, closing her eyes. "But, if you don't mind me asking while I have you here, and my overprotective sister won't intervene… are you confident you'll be able to carry out this mission to North Neigh? It is not that I doubt your strength or ability, especially alongside Luna… but… I have come to understand your upbringing there was less than pleasant."

"Well, Luna and I get to march in side-by-side, right? Sure, I'll be bitter and it won't be fun, but I'm now a large and scary earth pony married to the murderous Nightmare Moon, now-Champion of Equestria." Scrivener said blandly, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly even as she smiled a little. "Thank you, but… I understand why we have to go. I understand why we have to do this and that… I can't let an entire village face possible destruction just because of my own upbringing there."

"I would not be so generous. I'm glad that you are." Celestia said quietly, and then she shook her head slowly before nodding to herself and murmuring: "Very well. Please stay in the circle, Scrivener Blooms, I shall fetch Luna and speak to her."

She turned around… then paused and leaned down to kiss Scrivy's scarred cheek gently, making him blush and rear back slightly, but she only smiled softly. "And thank you."

"For what?" Scrivener asked dumbly, glancing over at her, but Celestia only smiled again and shook her head before she turned and strode towards the sliding doors, and he watched as she quieted and visibly steeled herself before her horn glowed, and the circle of runes inscribed over the paneling faded from sight before the doors popped open.

Immediately, Luna pushed her way inside, glowering moodily back and forth as she said distastefully: "I sense bad news. You may foil our mental link but daydreamer and I are still connected, Celestia, thou canst do nothing about the way our very souls connect even with thy clockwork machinations… Scrivy, come, out with it."

Scrivener Blooms only glanced towards Celestia, however, and Luna frowned a bit before she turned to face her sister, opening her mouth… but at the look on the ivory equine's face, she slowly closed her jaws, their eyes locking as the larger, older female stepped forwards and lowered herself to gaze down into her eyes as she said quietly: "Luna, I have been scrying into the darkness… and I have seen our brother in Helheim."

"Sleipnir? Impossible!" Luna barked, shaking her head violently… and then she reared back in surprise when Celestia stepped forwards and embraced her tightly, a tremble running through her body as her starry locks all-but-sizzled with electricity and pulses of light before she gritted her teeth and buried her face forwards against the side of Celestia's neck, whispering: "Truly then… if the dead can be punished for crimes they did not commit, have we not already lost this war?"

"No, Luna, we haven't. We shall save him… but first, we must save Equestria, what Sleipnir helped envision and build." Celestia said quietly, leaning back and resting her hooves on Luna's shoulders as the winged unicorn looked up at her silently, shuddering a little… and Scrivener grimaced as he stepped out of the circle and walked over to her, feeling her emotions crashing into him like a typhoon and almost staggering from their weight the moment he was out of the circle. "If we do not save Equestria, we defile Sleipnir's wishes and memory…"

"Aye, I… I understand, but… sister…" Luna shook her head, then closed her eyes and stepped back a bit, gritting her teeth as Scrivener halted beside her… then slowly took a step back before Luna threw her head back and yelled furiously as shock wore off and fury rose through her body, mixed with tangible sorrow as Celestia only looked at her with sympathy. "Why? First Ignominious becomes a demon, then we lose Sleipnir to that awful beast in the mountains, then I become Nightmare Moon… only to return, only to endure it all over again! Why sister, why?"

"Odin tests the warriors he values most. I believe more than ever these days in the stories of the gods, my little sister… I think I begin to understand, after so many years of living, why we are special, where we came from." Celestia replied quietly, shaking her head slowly, but Luna only muttered under her breath as she slumped a little, stomping her hooves bad-naturedly against the hardwood floor before she sat back, then closed her eyes and dropped her head against Scrivener when he embraced her quietly from the side. "We will discover more information tonight… I have plans to consult someone who may help us, with Twilight Sparkle's aid. And I promise you, we will find a way to free Sleipnir in time, but… for now…"

"We leave him to rot as a trophy of the demons." Luna said bitterly, shaking her head in disgust, and Celestia glanced away with a faint flush before Luna nodded slowly and looked down, whispering: "Nay, sister, I know. I understand. Both from shared knowledge and emotion from Scrivener Blooms and… the fact that I do trust in thy words, little as thou believes it sometimes. Thou art my older sister, and thou were the leader in olden times, and I still look up to thee, or at least up to thy… treacherous mind."

"I see little to admire there, sister." Celestia laughed a little all the same, straightening slowly and looking down at her quietly as Luna looked back up, the two studying one-another before the ivory equine asked hesitantly: "And as you share thoughts with Scrivener Blooms, do you already know then…"

"About Twilight Sparkle? I have long suspected thou would do this one day, Celestia, thou hast never been shy or particularly-stealthy when it comes to the subject of Twilight… thou art blinded by a mare's love, and understand not how obvious thy grooming of her has been while thou art busy telling us all about Twilight this and Twilight that." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head quickly as if to try and clear the bitter thoughts from it, leaning against Scrivener as she closed her eyes… then smiled a little and said finally: "Selfishly, I am… glad for it, if thou must know. I have also come to care for her very much, as it were."

"I know, sister. Twilight Sparkle cares for you as well… she cares for you both." Celestia halted, and Luna's eyes opened as she blushed a bit, the two looking awkwardly at one-another before Celestia lowered her head and said quietly: "You're adventurous, and you've never been shy of indulging yourself. And ever since… you left Canterlot, escaped my perhaps-somewhat overzealous need to take care of you, I've seen the old you more and more rising to the surface. Not scared Luna, or the Luna who felt she had to impress me or live up to my expectations… the Luna who once wrestled a dragon 'because I could,' the Luna who was unafraid to fight fire with even greater flames… the Luna who went against my orders to help me raze a demon-infested tower to the ground to destroy everyone inside and instead plunged inside with Sleipnir, and came out twenty minutes later, covered in blood and bruises… but saving every last life you could between you both.

"Luna, I admire you. And I'm very jealous of you. You and Scrivener Blooms share a mixed soul, are more than just two halves of one whole… you are one whole. You are like one entity… and without hesitation, you do anything for each other. I am… glad that Twilight is… so close to you two, even if I don't always… approve." Celestia grimaced a little, and this made Luna smile a bit and straighten as she leaned quietly against Scrivener Blooms. "I like to think that… we have made progress in certain things, after all."

"I have always enjoyed the fact that forgetting about past traditions, ostracizing others for their differences, and weeding out the 'unnatural' is considered progress." Luna remarked, and Celestia shook her head slowly, but then the two smiled a little all the same before the younger sibling bowed her head forwards, murmuring softly: "But thou hast my thanks, Celestia. It means much to hear you say all this. When does thou plan to perform the ceremony with Twilight?"

Celestia looked meditatively for a few moments at Luna, then she replied quietly: "Tonight, after one last test, one thing I wish to see. And perhaps we should leave our own last piece of business between us until the morning… I have already given you much to think about, and Twilight will require a period of recovery after… what will happen. We have other business to attend to as well… and this may answer many questions for us both, about Sleipnir, about what may have happened."

Luna gritted her teeth, tilting her head back and forth… but then she grumbled and nodded, muttering: "Underhanded game, Celestia. A promise of one thing, defied by the knowledge that I will wish greater to know another, as it concerns not just myself… but my brother, lost to me twice now. I hope thou truly intends to keep thy promise of the morrow."

"I do, Luna, that and more." Celestia said softly, then she smiled a little as she strode towards the open doors, saying quietly: "Besides, if all goes well… the friend I hope to visit may be able to clear up other details that worry me at the moment, and provide a better picture of a possible past."

"Thou speaks in riddles again. 'Tis never good when thou speaks in riddles, it always leads to catastrophe." Luna muttered, then she sighed and lowered her head, following moodily behind Celestia as she closed her eyes, pressing almost side-against-side with Scrivener as they followed in the wake of the regal ivory equine. "Scrivy, I demand recompense after this. Thou hast been doing the bidding of a vile creature."

Scrivener only smiled a little at Luna, however, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently, and she grumbled a bit even as her starry locks silently twisted to the side, stroking against the male's frame as she murmured: "I know, I know, but it hurts, Scrivener Blooms, and I am not good at dealing with pain brought on by emotional turmoil. And think not thou will escape a pummeling later, Celestia, 'tis ridiculous thou of all creatures required reassurance on how to deal with me from my husband, I am thy little sister."

Celestia only sighed at this, however, shaking her head and favoring Luna with an exasperated look over her shoulder. "And when I speak to you as such, often you take me for being patronizing. It's always been hard for me to understand you, Luna, because… you are my sister. You are one of few ponies who can make me feel a wider range of emotions than most… who can make me respond in ways that I would rather hide from the world beneath a smile."

"Like Sleipnir." Luna said quietly, glancing up and laughing a little, and then she shook her head bitterly, a shiver running down her spine as she murmured: "'Tis like he died again, Celestia. I loved him so dearly… I know thou did as well but…"

"Yes, I know." Celestia looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "I was always at the pinnacle, the leader. You both looked up to me, so I placed myself there, not realizing… how lonely it would be, how I eventually started to distance myself from you both. But you two were always there for one another… always so similar. Always doing awful things behind my back."

Luna smiled at this thought, and then the trio fell into silence as they strode through the halls, only nodding in return to both bowing ponies and the salutes of guards they passed. It wasn't long before they found Twilight Sparkle, however, the unicorn standing with Applejack and Pinkie Pie: the latter had removed her armor, but the former looked as comfortable as ever in her own gear, and now wore a holstered carbine rifle over her back as well.

The three bowed as Celestia approached, but the ivory equine shook her head and rose a hoof, saying quietly: "There is no need for that, Twilight Sparkle, from you nor your friends. It is I who owe all you a great debt of gratitude today." She paused, then glanced curiously towards Applejack, drawing her eyes along the weapon. "I see Kilby Kwolek has outfitted you with the weapons of the modern age… if you were not already aware, there is a large-scale practice range in the rear of Canterlot Castle, used by the Pegasus Guard. I am not sure if I can provide munitions, but there are serviceable targets, at least."

"Thank you, Princess, I wouldn't mind some practice. Cowlick said something about target shooting, so maybe she's there already. Pinkie, you coming with me?" Applejack glanced towards the pink pony, and she smiled and bounced a bit on the spot, nodding a few times.

"Sounds fun! At least, as fun as you can have with stuff like this… and… Pr… I mean, Queen Celestia, Pinkamena wants to say thank you. Well, she doesn't really want to say it but I think she means to say it and I certainly want to say it so… thank you. We've been trouble to you in the past, and we both really appreciate you… trying to help us both out." Pinkie Pie smiled, looking both embarrassed and exhilarated as she glanced awkwardly up at Celestia, but the winged unicorn only smiled in return and nodded slowly. "Okay, then! Come on, AJ… I bet Twilight has some more work to do, anyway."

"There's always work to be done." Twilight Sparkle smiled a little all the same, looking at the two earth ponies, and they both nodded, hesitating only a moment longer before turning and heading down the hall. Then Twilight's eyes roved slowly over Luna, Celestia, and Scrivener, the unicorn hesitating for a few long moments as she brushed her black cloak back before blushing a bit when Celestia reached a hoof up to quietly stroke along the Element of Magic.

She said nothing for a moment longer, then she simply nodded and gestured with her head for the others to follow, and they fell into awkward pace behind her, neither Luna nor Scrivy knowing if they should say anything to Twilight… and yet all the same, the violet unicorn seemed expectant, seemed almost to know where they were going as they made their way slowly through the Castle. For a few minutes, there was silence, and a tension that formed almost a bubble around them, making other ponies hesitate to greet them even as they passed… and then, finally, trying to break the awkward quiet, Twilight asked hesitantly: "What did you think of Scarlet Sage, Celestia?"

"Blood Seers are dangerous and powerful… the reason behind this is not simply because they are capable of supernatural feats despite having no horn, no so-called 'instrument of power,' but because their magic… is often very wicked magic." Celestia paused for a moment in front of a set of redwood doors, and then she smiled a little over her shoulder, gaze lingering on Luna for a moment. "But as I have seen… not everything is always as it seems, and vice-versa. I saw the little girl for a short time, and you have explained to me the extent of her powers… and… I see no cause to meddle. In the past, I may have demanded… terrible things done to this little foal, to ensure the safety of Equestria. Instead… I entrust her to you, and to Luna, to continue to teach her and raise her. I will give her a chance, like all ponies deserve, no matter who they are born to, no matter what they are born with."

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight murmured, then she stopped and laughed a little, shaking her head with a blush. "I mean, Queen Celestia. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Then don't grow used to it, Twilight Sparkle. There is no need for a title to come between us." Celestia glanced ahead, pushing her way through the doors and stepping out into the cool night air, the moon hanging high in dark skies above as Celestia gazed up at this thoughtfully, watching dark clouds slowly roll through the starry skies. The others joined her on the long, stone walkway that followed the side of the castle, and then followed as the ivory equine turned, almost glowing in the dark, and strode along the covered stone path.

They descended a staircase down the side wall of the castle, passing beneath a wide bridge to emerge onto a path lit by effervescent blue lanterns leading towards a set of open iron gates. Now Twilight looked apprehensive, but she was silent, patient, as Luna and Scrivener traded a look before both gazing ahead as they passed through the wrought-iron archway and between stone monuments, the Queen of Equestria leading the way into the Royal Cemetery without hesitation: a square of land in a deep, recessed courtyard hidden inside Canterlot Castle, looming statues of ponies and angelic beings standing like an honor guard before the immense, sealed mausoleums, where urns filled with the ashes of the dead stood.

"Please wait here." Celestia said quietly over her shoulder, and the three ponies nodded, watching as the ivory equine strode towards the center crypt: it was the largest, topped with an engraving of the symbol of Equestria and with a massive stone door that was patterned with runes and prayers in ancient script. Celestia stopped in front of this, then lowered her horn forwards slightly as she closed her eyes before she whispered something softly, a blessing or a meditation… and a moment later, the stone door smoothly rolled upwards, opening the way inside.

She vanished into the chamber beyond for a moment… then emerged, her horn glowing and a bronze urn in the shape of a dragon's roaring head floating beside her, a heavy lid in the upwards-tilted, open jaws. Twilight grimaced a little, leaning back a bit, before the vase slowly floated down and in front of her, the lid spinning rapidly before lifting itself free and setting itself silently down as the faint aura that had surrounded both urn and lid fading out as Celestia said quietly: "This is the dust, the ash, the last of Discord. And somehow, Twilight… I can't help but notice you don't seem surprised."

"I don't think you expected me to be, Celestia… you left some books for me in my room on scrying rituals, and you bookmarked one in particular." Twilight replied with a faint smile, glancing down as she studied the urn silently. "This is about… what Discord said to me, when he died, isn't it? This is about the fact that he said… I was a little corrupted, and a little saved."

"It is that, and more. Discord's touch affected much, but such things fade with time… with you, however, Discord did more than simply brush against your spirit. He left a mark on you, he visited you… and for some reason, he connected with you." Celestia said softly, then she reached a hoof up and brushed Twilight's mane gently back, making the unicorn blush a little in surprise at the sudden, maternal touch. "Discord was a being from Ginnungagap. A particularly-powerful one at that, and his ashes, even now, likely maintain a connection to that world. If Discord has left a mark on you, contact with them will… generate an instinctive reaction, may allow you to speak to something from the other side of reality with my guidance, and if she will give it, my sister's help as well."

"If Twilight agrees, then of course I shall." Luna said quietly, and Twilight hesitated as she looked over her shoulder at the winged unicorn… but Luna only smiled faintly in return, saying quietly: "Sadly, Twilight… I have selfish motives in this affair, so I cannot ask thee with clean conscience to do this. It is thy choice, though… but remember, 'tis… 'tis not Discord. 'Tis only ash, 'tis only dust. If he lives on somewhere, 'tis far more likely in thee than it is in such easily-swept-away debris."

Twilight Sparkle looked down silently… then she gritted her teeth and nodded slowly, finally looking up at Celestia, but not speaking, her eyes almost imploring. Celestia gazed back tenderly, a hint of sorrow in the gleam of her eyes before she instructed quietly: "Dip your horn into the ashes. I do not know what may happen… but Luna and I will aid you if it is required."

The violet unicorn nodded hesitantly, taking a slow breath as she looked down at the bronze urn… and then she leaned forwards, angling her horn downwards into the jaws of the dragon head, wincing as it pressed into something, and for a moment, there was nothing… nothing but a chill that crept along her spine, before her eyes widened, a gasp spilling from her jaws as something that felt like a claw seized against her horn before a voice whispered into her mind: _Come now, Twilight Sparkle… I told you to keep a little chaos in your life, didn't I? I'm rather delighted you'd come so far for it._

Ashes burst up over her features, Twilight hacking and coughing as she staggered backwards before another shock rolled through her body, Celestia's eyes narrowing and Luna and Scrivener both setting themselves as the violet unicorn groaned, then arched her back, shrieking in surprise and pain as electricity shocked along her horn, her eyes beginning to glow brightly… and then she reared back, body moving of its own accord as she slashed her horn downwards, leaving a red wound in reality that trembled for a moment before it released a terrible gush of force as it ripped open, knocking Twilight sprawling as Luna and Scrivy skidded backwards and Celestia winced away.

Slowly, Twilight's eyes flickered as a laugh rolled through her mind before it faded slowly into static, blood dripping slowly from one of her eyes as she shuddered violently… then stared upwards at the sight of the green, strange portal that now hovered in the air. It swirled and rumbled, an alien vortex into an unnatural world… and then, slowly, a large talon stretched through it, and Twilight forced herself up to her hooves even as she swayed on them, Scrivener supporting her as she rasped in shock: "D-Discord?"

And then the figure beyond emerged… and Twilight felt a strange pain in her heart as a Draconequus stepped through, but it was not the incarnation of chaos she had briefly known, and even briefer still become a friend to. Rather, this chimerical creature had a body of black, smooth scales and broad shoulders, one arm the thin eagle's talon that she had mistaken for Discord's, but the other was longer, with shaggy red fur and gray-skinned, dexterous fingers. He stood upon a slender giraffe's leg with groomed golden fur and odd brown spots that seemed to flow like ink, the other lower limb feline and deep blue, ending in short, retractable claws on a slightly-too-big paw, long legs and long body giving him an impressive height of at least eight feet.

A sinuous, mauve kangaroo tail twisted slowly back and forth behind him, and large fins stood from his back: one was gray, rubbery and shark-like, the other thin and almost transparent, tipped with small spikes like a lizard's frill that had been put in the wrong place. They stood out from his shoulderblades like wing-like protrusions, moving once as his features – a mix of dragon and stallion, with faded red, leathery scales and thick black eyebrows – tensed slightly, then relaxed as black eyes with small white pupils surveyed the ponies around him.

He reached up, absently brushing a hand back through the short, cropped Mohawk that stood between a twisting, golden ram's horn and the strange, discolored-white backwards-curved bone that stood from the other side of his skull. He seemed strangely calm as he stepped backwards, putting his hands behind his back as he looked meditatively over the four as the green vortex he had emerged from shuddered, then sparked before rapidly furling in on itself before there was a loud pop, and in place of a portal, a green stone floated for a moment before it fell to the ground with a quiet rattle that shook the stillness of the cemetery.

"I suppose strange times make for strange allies, but from the stories we have heard, it is stranger still to be summoned by Midgard's harmony-obsessed ponies." The Draconequus spoke in a cultured, calm voice, his features serious as he studied them with as much curiosity as the ponies looked at him with. "I see, though… a last laugh from the one you called Discord, the being that sought to escape Ginnungagap. He left a mark on you."

The creature's eyes roved slowly to Twilight, who looked nervously at the Draconequus before she winced as the creature stepped suddenly forwards and reached its eagle claw quickly down, sweeping up the bloody trail beneath Twilight's eye before it stepped smoothly away from the ponies, studying the crimson fluid on its talon as it murmured: "A pity. He did not listen. He never listened. He was among our most powerful, and yet he was also among our least useful. He was the piper, content to sit and play his melodies and watch things move and enjoy his jokes, and I am sure that he has barely noticed the difference between living and dying."

"Who art thou, creature? We called him Discord, what do thou call thyself?" Luna asked quietly, stepping forwards and frowning a bit, and the Draconequus looked at her thoughtfully, tilting his head slowly as if trying to understand a foreign concept. "I am called Luna."

"No, you are not, you are called Scrivener Blooms, and he is called Luna." the creature replied in a voice that was almost kind, and Luna reared her head back at this, looking surprised… and then half-grinning as she shook her head as Scrivy looked up dumbly, not knowing whether to be confused or entertained. "The other two are Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, this is well known by us, at least when we care to understand or know things… when we do not, you are all merely ponies, some with horns, some with wings, two with both, and the rest with nothing at all and thus the entire world to gain for it. You are correct in one thing, however, and it is that you said you called him Discord… Discord was the name ponies gave to him. We have little use for names ourselves, after all… it is merely a label by which we know things, so we may take them for granted all the faster."

The creature paused, then he crossed his arms and said in his serious, soft voice: "I do not have a name, and what I shall tell you to call me is not my name. But in the spirit of Discord, I shall be referred to as Discombobulation. Is this acceptable? Although I only ask to be polite, as I care not whether it is acceptable or not: it is what it is, and it is what I have said, and that is all."

"Bob the Draconequus, wonderful." Scrivener muttered, and the creature favored him with a sharp look… then an odd, strange smile that showed off needle-like teeth, making the earth pony wince back a little. "Not that I'm assuming anything or anything but… you're not going to start causing chaos for us all, are you?"

"I am not Discord, as I thought was perfectly clear already. As I believe I hinted that he was among the most powerful of Ginnungagap's residents." Discombobulation replied calmly, looking seriously towards the earth pony before his eyes roved towards Celestia, who was still silently studying the creature. "You were the one who summoned me. Or rather, you were the one who had reason to summon me, but could not do it yourself, so you used the unicorn as a tool, not that you treated or thought of her as such. Semantics do not change reality, however, much as we treat them as such, much as we wish they did or do or could or would or should."

Twilight glanced down with a wince as Celestia continued to regard the creature, but then she only shook her head slowly, asking the chimerical being quietly: "I begin to understand what the old texts said of the residents of Ginnungagap. A place of chaos and debris from other worlds, where the intangible may become incarnate. You say you are different than Discord, but you are no less a dissident than him, are you? Only a little more subtle than by pranks and altering reality."

"I can lie, but the truth is usually more effective… therefore I did not lie when I said Discord was among the most powerful of us. I do not simply choose to work through different methods, to be effective, I _must _work through different methods, although I am by no means unable to defend myself." Discombobulation answered after a moment, drawing his eyes curiously over Celestia. "In my experience, however, words cut deeper… but, like Discord, I am no destroyer. Discord fed off movement and chaos: murder puts a halt to all movement, ends all chaos with the awfulness of ultimate order, of ultimate stillness. I enjoy the emotions, anxieties and most of all, confusion… I am no insipid yet powerful prankster, but a heartbreaker and a dream-taker and a few other old rock ballads all mixed together."

He stopped, then looked towards Twilight Sparkle as she stepped towards him, the Draconequus frowning a bit as the unicorn sat silently, meeting his eyes as they studied one another. Then she leaned forwards, her horn sparking as she winced a little and concentrated, and Discombobulation grimaced a little as she said slowly: "I can feel… something… a link. A strange kind of link…"

She leaned closer towards him, and the Draconequus grumbled before he leapt suddenly upwards, the tall creature showing off a surprising spryness as he jumped on top of the mausoleum behind him and then sat at the edge of it, his slender body leaning forwards as he grasped the edges of it and said moodily: "Please refrain from that, unicorn. I do not enjoy being the butt of Discord's pranks. It was why we did not cry when he left Ginnungagap, sad as we were when he was lost forever… but it never hurts to watch an annoying person leave, and nothing is more painful then hearing that same person died far from home."

"Saved, and corrupted…" Twilight murmured… and then she straightened and grimaced a bit, shaking her head and muttering to herself: "Of course, that's why… that's what he meant. I understand."

Luna and Scrivener both looked curiously at Twilight as Celestia only gazed expectantly at her, seeming to already understand what was going on before the unicorn straightened, then shouted: "Come here!"

For a moment, Discombobulation only glared at her… and then he slowly slid off the roof of the mausoleum, landing on his hoof and paw and moodily walking towards her before sitting heavily on his rear, looking sourly at her as he rested his elbows on his knees. And Twilight stared, then leaned forwards, saying quietly: "It was a riddle. 'Keep a little chaos in your life.' Discord… he knew something about what was going to happen, didn't he? So he gave me… a little chaos. A-"

"Yes, he gave you the gift of his lower-class acolyte from Ginnungagap, skipping the monologue because you are boring." Discombobulation snapped, losing his calm to sulky irritably as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Chaos does not have ranks, but it does have powers. The higher powers and incarnations get to do as they please, and often get what they want by forcibly-ensnaring the loyalty of others. It was how Discord escaped Ginnungagap. It was how Discord amused himself inside Ginnungagap. And now, it seems that it will be how Discord will continue to laugh at me even though he is nothing more than an urn of ashes and dust."

The Draconequus glared at the dragon-head shaped bronze vessel, but Twilight Sparkle only smiled a little before she glanced towards Celestia, asking quietly: "Did you know?"

"Celestia knows all, she is a grand manipulator." Luna muttered, and Celestia sighed a little before the dark sapphire equine strode forwards, looking calmly across at Discombobulation and asking quietly: "Will thou answer our questions?"

"I will, but not asked by you, or Luna, or Celestia. If you try to ask me anyway, I will lie to you, and avoid the truth, and do anything else I can to cause trouble. But I must tell Twilight Sparkle the truth if she wishes it, although I am sure many times she will wish for a lie… in which case, I will be forced to lie to her, even when I don't want to." Discombobulation shrugged a bit, his serious calm slowly returning before he looked towards Twilight meditatively. "Or I could be lying right now, and that reverses everything, doesn't it?"

"What do you want me to ask him, Celestia?" Twilight asked quietly, glancing over at the ivory equine. Celestia, however, only gazed quietly back, and the violet unicorn hesitated before voicing another hesitant question: "Afterwards… can we free him?"

Discombobulation glanced up in surprise at this… and then, to the surprise of the ponies, he crossed his arms, huffed loudly, and said distastefully: "So because I'm not Discord, now I'm not good enough for Miss Twilight Sparkle? You would throw me away, back to the garbage heap of Ginnungagap? I never wanted to leave that place, but now I've left… and now I'm stuck here, dragged through a hole in reality that can only be opened if two attempt to do it at the same time, and I am very certain all doors leading back will be bolted shut by my brethren as they laugh at my misfortune, call me the next Discord, and wait for me to die so they may cry at the celebration of my funeral in a land far from home."

Twilight stared at the creature, but before she could be dragged in, Celestia leaned forwards and said clearly: "Ignore the Draconequus… remember, he seeks to cause confusion. Read between the lines, and sample carefully what he says before you make any decisions."

Discombobulation began to open his mouth, but Twilight winced and glared at him, and her horn gave a faint spark… and a moment later, the Draconequus's jaws slammed shut and locked together, and he gave a muffled grumble as he grabbed at his features irritably. The unicorn stared in surprise at this as both Luna and Scrivener Blooms grinned, but the winged unicorn's expression faded slightly as she leaned towards Twilight and said quietly: "Ask the wretch about Sleipnir. And ensure that he knows what will happen to him should he lie or speak ill of my brother."

"Sleipnir? I… why?" Twilight frowned a bit, looking from Celestia to Luna… but when they both only looked at her silently, she sighed and nodded hesitantly, looking towards the Draconequus nervously. "Discombobulation… tell me what's happened to Sleipnir. Be polite. Tell me the truth."

The chimerical creature winced as its jaws unlocked… and then it carefully stood up and stepped backwards, features becoming serious as it looked from Celestia to Luna. "My words tend to be poisonous, even when I mean for them to serve as remedy. May I show you instead?"

"No hypnosis." Twilight said firmly, and the creature nodded… and after a moment, the violet unicorn nodded back with a sigh. "Alright, then. Show us."

The Draconequus straightened, brushing himself off… and then he flicked one hand quickly outwards, palm towards the sky, and a green, glowing bubble of light formed above this, as large as a boulder, wild images spilling across it as points of white light burned over its surface before it suddenly solidified into hovering emerald glass… and, as if reflected from inside, images shone in the enormous globe, of an immense horse surrounded by awful, warped figures, the equine frozen and howling in pain, covered in thick ice that glinted like gemstones-

"Cease thy assault, creature, or I shall shatter this bauble and thy skull!" Luna shouted angrily, clenching her eyes shut and lowering her head as a shiver ran through her, Twilight staring in horror at the awful images as Celestia only gritted her teeth… and then Luna's eyes snapped open, glowing white as she shouted: "We do not wish to see this!"

"But I know that you do all wish to see who did this to your brother… and as the forces of Ginnungagap and Helheim are rarely friends and never allies, permit me to show you that instead." Discombobulation said softly, features bathed in eerie, eldritch light as he waved his other hand in front of himself, and the imagery in the globe distorted… then formed into the smoky, smoldering shape of a grinning black unicorn, his form unstable and semisolid. "This is the mask your enemy wears, this is the puppet who was foolish enough to think the demons were doing his bidding… when in reality, he is only doing the bidding of even greater monsters. Monsters that do not wish to be exposed and employ many names and shapes and guises and who have thrown their refuse into Ginnungagap for many years, for Ginnungagap is the place where all ideas, where all debris, where all ruination and ash ends up… and in this heap of stinking garbage, we, brought into life by the toxic mix of a million intangible elements good and bad, become the masters of all knowledge in the universe. Discord could have told you more… but Discord, sadly, is no more. But I also could have told you less… but I chose not to. The truth hurts, does it not?"

He looked up with a smile… then winced as he was tackled backwards by Luna, the green orb shattering into fireworks of light as she pinned the Draconequus on his back and leaned over him, snarling: "And pray tell, nasty, venomous creature, what is to stop me from breaking thee into a thousand little pieces now that thou has had thy laugh at the wretchedness which seems to surround all those who come into contact with me?"

"Oh, Scrivener Blooms, you're so selfish. Thinking this is all about you… and yet I'd be lying if I said you were wrong, because in a way… it very much is." Discombobulation looked up at her, unfettered, as he reached up and grasped her shoulders, pushing back against her as she glared down at him furiously. "You really don't think you can threaten me with-"

Luna slammed one of her hooves into his face, knocking his head back, and the Draconequus's eyes bulged in shock and pain before she punched him firmly again, and he yelled in shock as he shoved and kicked at her, barely managing to force the winged unicorn off before he scampered backwards and grabbed at his muzzle with a wince. "Awful, horrible, wicked, foul little monster! Impossible!"

Celestia looked unfettered, holding up a hoof towards Luna as the winged unicorn started forwards again, and she cursed under her breath, eyes still glowing faintly as she muttered and forced herself to calm and step backwards, Twilight Sparkle wincing and looking back and forth before Celestia said quietly to Discombobulation: "This is not Ginnungagap, creature. You said yourself you were more limited in power than Discord ever was, and you should understand that your abilities are further hindered because you are not in a lawless, groundless dimension of chaos and idea-made-real. You are not impervious to the physical here, as Discord was quick to learn himself… therefore, I would cooperate with us."

Discombobulation shook his head quickly, looking disgusted as he rubbed at his face… then he straightened slowly, features smoothing out as he regained his composure despite the bruise on his features before he looked towards Twilight as she asked quietly: "Are you okay?"

For a moment, he only studied her, as if he didn't understand the question… then he nodded slowly and favored Luna with a suspicious glare as she glowered back, Scrivy stepping up beside her with a grimace. "Scrivener Blooms has a foul temper, and her husband Luna is both indulging and protective, a bad combination. Tell me, Twilight, will you insult me with freedom so they might maim me viciously before I am left to wander the world until I die? Or will you accept the fact that Discord has one last great prank or his first great scheme in action, and honor me with enslavement?"

Twilight shook her head slowly at this, then she looked towards the Draconequus and said quietly: "Discord… obviously had something in mind. I don't know what… but I want to find out. So I'm going to… invite you to come with us, Discombobulation. As an ally, and maybe one day as a friend."

"I would cry if I could cry and had cause to cry, but I won't, can't and don't." the chimerical creature replied mildly, and then it shook its head slowly before walking over to the bronze urn that contained Discord's dust, bringing one leg back as if to kick it… but when Twilight glared at him, he sighed and halted, slumping his shoulders instead and only scraping his paw against the ground before he turned around and said distastefully: "When you need me, I will already be there. When you want me, I may hide. And should you not desire my presence, know that I'll always be hovering nearby. Click your hooves or call my name or snap the fingers you don't have, and I'll be there, Twilight Sparkle. As a matter of fact, I'm here right now, and I'll be here whenever you look for me. But the rest of the time…"

And with that, Discombobulation rose his hand and snapped his fingers, and he simply vanished from the spot, Twilight looking back and forth in surprise before a faint wind whispered by, carrying with it the faint voice of the Draconequus: "I'll always be nearby… just out of sight, in the less-cluttered purgatory that exists in the space between spaces in the causeless air, thinking of Ginnungagap and missing everyone I'll immediately wish to be away from the moment I find my way back home. I'll see you soon… in fact, I see you right now… but you won't see me until later."

Discombobulation gave a short, dry chuckle, and then there was silence… and Celestia shook her head slowly, glancing down at the urn before it glowed a faint gold as the same aura surrounded her horn. Silently, she slipped the lid back into place and carried it back into the crypt, then exited, the heavy stone door sealing behind her without the ivory equine needing to turn around as she sighed quietly, then murmured: "You have my apologies, Twilight Sparkle. I expected only to contact a creature, not… to see another…"

She stopped, then shook her head and frowned quietly, looking over her shoulder as the three ponies looked up at her silently. "I don't know what to call it. Blessing? Joke? Gift? I… no longer feel the wrath and hatred I once did for Discord, and… accept that he was important to you, Twilight. In many ways… and this creature has given us a glimpse of our brother, confirmed what I feared… confirmed that Ignominious is both behind these events and only a puppet for a greater threat. And he seemed to know…"

"Yes… he seemed to know something about me. And thou, too… has hinted at knowledge of this… and more and more, I find this revolves not merely around Equestria, although all of Equestria suffers the attack… but around me." Luna looked up at Celestia, meeting her eyes, breathing a little harder as she gazed at her sister imploringly, frustration and fear mingling in her eyes as she stepped towards her. "Tell me what thou knows, sister… please. Tell me, in front of our honored dead, tell me now, and hide no more from me what it is! What did that creature of chaos hint at, what is so awful thou would not even whisper it to Scrivener Blooms in secret, why does thou look at me even now as if it burdens thy soul!"

Celestia looked silently back… and then she looked quietly up at the night sky, closing her eyes and saying softly: "It does burden me, Luna. It hurts me, and scares me, and… I do not know what to say, or how to explain this. And… I… there is much to do tonight, and I do not know-"

"Celestia…" For a moment Luna snarled, eyes glowing, stepping forwards as if her anger was about to overtake her as Twilight winced… but Scrivener only gazed silently at the winged unicorn, feeling the roil of her emotions… and, as suddenly as her anger had risen, the dark-sapphire female slumped miserably, staring weakly across at Celestia and whispering: "Big sister… please. Just tell me…"

For a few moments, the Queen of Equestria gazed at her younger sibling, her Champion… and then she closed her eyes, lowered her head forwards, and said quietly: "Very well. Luna… that is not your name, any more than mine is Celestia, any more than Sleipnir's was our brother's… just as we are not sisters and brother in anything but name. For more than seventeen hundred years I've lived, and only now are the memories coming back… only now, after years of searching darkness and light and the shadows of my soul, have I begun to understand, and the simplest way to tell you, is to speak to you a single name. Do not fight it… do not resist what dreams may come. I am sorry, Luna…

"I am sorry, Brynhild."


	15. The Rising Of The Sun

Chapter Fourteen: The Rising Of The Sun

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle sat silently in Celestia's room, cloak and vestments discarded: from the beautiful, enormous bed at one side of the room to the plush, cushioned bedding on the floor and the soft carpet underhoof, everything was wonderful. The smell of books and parchment filled the air, all neatly, concisely arranged in shelves and rolling racks beside quills and small pots of ink… and yet it all felt strange, and alien, and there was little joy in her soul.

Luna and Scrivener Blooms were… Horses of Heaven knew where. Celestia had called her a name that Twilight didn't recognize, and for a moment, Luna had looked irritable and perplexed, opening her mouth to spit some vulgarity or sarcastic comment she had likely learned from Scrivy… and then she had twitched, and in response, Scrivener had grabbed at his own head… and then Luna had… run away. No, first she had shouted something, a question, a curse, a… something… and then she had turned and sprinted off and taken to the air, and Scrivener Blooms had given awkward chase after her, cursing the entire time, ignoring Twilight's yells.

Celestia had taken her back to her quarters, refusing to explain anything to her… and Twilight shook her head, asking for the hundredth time in a worried, frustrated voice: "Shouldn't we do something? Go after them? If Luna and Scrivy are separated for too long…"

"Luna will never abandon Scrivener Blooms, even now, and she requires time to think. Time to understand…" Celestia said quietly, her back turned, facing towards the corner of the room and her rainbow mane flowing slowly around her like a curtain. "It will be alright. She is merely… shocked. Her mind will take time to adjust… her soul will take time to adjust. But it was the truth… and I had to tell her. To not tell her would have been to jeopardize everything… there are bonds deeper than blood between us, and she must know what the enemy may know. In fact, to win this battle, we must know _more _than our enemies know… we must prepare. We must not hold back… no matter what this means."

Celestia turned slowly around, looking silently down towards Twilight and stepping towards her… and Twilight winced a little, slowly climbing to her hooves before she stepped nervously backwards onto the bedding as Celestia took another step towards her, amethyst, calm, determined eyes locking with apprehensive violet irises. "Twilight Sparkle… you are as a daughter to me. You are more than a student, and have shown strength and resolve even before this darkness began to rise that made me look to you as a suitable heir. You were more than my apprentice… I have had many apprentices over many years, and none have ever been as valued and beloved as you. And that is why now I intend to pass my strengths on to you. Why I have selected you, and gladly, as the unicorn who will inherit my powers… and all the responsibilities and duties that come with them."

"I… wait, Celestia, what are you talking about? A pact? I… listen, I don't think I'm ready…" Twilight said nervously, backing up further… but Celestia only advanced calmly, cornering her against the wall, Twilight staring up at her as she looked back down silently, almost malicious in her intimidating determination. "Celestia, please, wait… I don't understand…"

"You will." Celestia's horn and eyes glowed, taking on a brilliant shimmer as she leaned down, and Twilight Sparkle winced, leaning back, unable to stop from staring into her eyes, feeling herself being drawn in by her gaze as energy crackled through the air around them-

Twilight staggered with a gasp, blinking and looking back and forth as she barely managed to keep on her hooves, shaking her head briskly… and then she winced in shock as she looked back and forth at the world around her. Everything was captured in grayscale hues, and the sounds of the world were muffled… the sounds of not Canterlot, for she was no longer standing in the castle, with Celestia looming over her, but on the bank of a river beneath a sunlit sky, a short bridge of stepping stones leading across to a field in which laid the body of an ivory winged unicorn.

Twilight blinked a few times, then hesitantly stepped forwards… and when she touched the flowing rapids of the river, the water beneath her hooves fell as still as if it had become glassy ice, the unicorn hesitantly, slowly striding across the water before she stepped onto the other bank… and then reared back with surprise as the equine groaned and slowly began to push herself up to her hooves, shaking her head with a grimace as she murmured something in a strange language that Twilight understood all the same: "Where am I…"

Celestia straightened, her body clothed in golden, heavy plate armor, her wings flapping once as she steadied herself. She shook her head, her mane not flowing and ethereal but instead tied in a multitude of hanging braids, charms hanging quietly from the ends of these as she cracked her neck… and then she grimaced as she glanced over her shoulder, flexing her body as grinning, green-skinned monsters emerged from the forest, with long, angular faces and ugly, warped features, mottled flesh tight against their heavyset bodies and flabby guts: what Twilight recognized with instinctive horror as trolls. "My memories are faded… but that does not mean I cannot distinguish friends from foe. Vanish or perish, the choice is thine."

One of the trolls roared at her in response, then charged forwards, greedily raising its warped claws… and Celestia only grinned callously, her eyes flashing coldly as she leaned forwards. Then there was a sharp flash… and a moment later, the troll was staggering backwards with a shriek, a long, thick-bladed sword buried through the chest of the creature, drawn in a flash from where it had been sheathed on the equine's back.

It glowed with golden light as it twisted savagely, then ripped backwards, and the troll collapsed on its back with another shriek as Celestia pawed at the ground, her eyes and horn glowing as two more swords slowly drew themselves from the sheaths over her back, her wings spreading as the remaining trolls hissed and readied themselves… and then all three swords violently began to spin as they levitated around Celestia's body, the equine shouting: "Then thy choice is made, and thou shalt all die!"

She lunged forwards… and in a flash of light, the memories changed, and Twilight staggered and looked up in surprise to see Celestia striding slowly through a busy street, moving like a warship through the crowds of ponies that hurried out of her way. Twilight winced as one of these ponies ran around Celestia only to run straight towards her… but then it became transparent, passing through the violet pony like smoke before the unicorn cursed and ran forwards, catching quickly up to the equine and looking up at her… and barely able to repress a shudder and grimace at the sight of the imposing, awful warrior Celestia had once been. She had glimpsed this side of her only once, in the fight against Luna… and it brought a strange sense of fear into her heart as an awful question rose in her mind: had Celestia the Radiant not been madness, but only a regression from the Celestia she knew… to the Celestia she had once been?

Then the ivory equine made an abrupt turn down an alley, and Twilight blinked as she followed… before wincing when the huge female reared around and slammed her hooves down, shouting in Twilight's face: "Why art thou following me, foul little slave-hoof?"

The unicorn stared in shock… and then she blinked as she heard a whimpering behind her, skittering around in a circle to see an earth pony all but groveling on the ground, wearing strange clothes over his body as he said apprehensively: "I was told to… to deliver a message to thee, to the fearsome warrior maiden… from the Scarlet Temple. Thou has admirers there…"

"So what, what do I care about Blood Seers and their silly games? They are unimportant to me. I have no name but the one given to me by thee and thine." Celestia said distastefully, shaking her head in disgust. "Titled the Celestial Unicorn, named Aya. I asked for no name, I asked for no title, I asked for no help and intend to give no help unless it is bought or aids my own ends, now cease following me, slave-hoof, return to thy masters, and let me be on my way!"

The earth pony winced and nodded rapidly, scampering to his hooves and turning to race back out into the street….and the past-Celestia shook her head slowly even as reality around her flickered violently, flicking her head to send her braided mane back as Twilight looked slowly back and forth as a wide, circular cement floor appeared beneath their hooves, with stands all around them guarded by both ponies and larger, stranger creatures in armor, many carrying weapons. Enormous columns rose to the ceiling, supporting it high above their heads… and then Twilight glanced over her shoulder, facing the way Celestia looked as a voice said calmly: "I see thou has reconsidered our offer."

"After some meditation, I realized that thy services may aid my endeavor after all." Celestia replied calmly, looking towards a large, rectangular table, upon the other side of which sat a row of ponies in red robes, all of them tattooed and with terrible, crimson eyes. "I have wandered for twenty years, and nothing have I discovered to my origins. I feel exiled in this nation. I feel as if this is punishment." She stopped, looking down, before her eyes flashed as she looked up and said in a soft, dangerous voice: "I take issue with being punished by those who think themselves better than me."

"Then we are much the same. I shall be brief, in this case… kill the Baron that rules over the village to the north, we seek to expand our power but he stands as an obstacle to our success. We would assassinate him ourselves, but he protects himself with artifacts and specially-trained unicorn mages… but they will not hinder thee, will they, Celestial Unicorn?"

"Thou asks much. Not so much I cannot perform this task, for what I cannot incinerate with fire, keening blade will pierce and rend asunder." Celestia paused meditatively, and Twilight shook her head in disbelief, staring with horror at the deal she was readily making with these ponies. "I shall require half my payment in advance, however. I wish not for petty baubles or magical trinkets… I have never felt the need to eat, nor sleep, and other comforts I can gather for myself. Nay, what I require is the most precious payment of all… information."

The Blood Seers conferred among themselves… and then the middle seer nodded and gestured with a hoof, a unicorn in brown robes quickly approaching with an intricately-carved wooden bowl that he laid out in front of the head of the council. "Then approach, and share with us thy blood. It will secure us both… thou shall get the full payment up front, and we shall have enough of thine life force to ensure thou does not have any… second thoughts."

"I am insulted." Celestia smiled grimly all the same, striding forwards as her horn glowed, one of her swords drawing free from her back, thrusting her foreleg forwards over the table and slicing it open with the glowing blade without a flinch, spilling crimson life essence into the wooden bowl. Then she drew back, her sword quickly sheathing itself as she impatiently watched the red-robed pony dip his hoof into the blood.

There was silence as his eyes glowed faintly… and then he looked up and smiled, saying quietly: "Thy past is hidden in a smoky veil, but thou will be pleased to know that a brother will be born unto thee in time, falling from the skies but loved-most by the earth. There are many years between then and now… and much battle and bloodshed. Be wary of betrayal."

Celestia nodded, and then static tore through the room as Twilight winced, the figures vanishing… then the Blood Seers reappeared at the table one-by-one, as the sound of Celestia's hooves thudding over the cement rose in Twilight's ears, looking up to watch her striding calmly across the theatre, dried blood splattering her dented and damaged armor, but her gaze as calm and confident as ever, looking unfettered, almost uninjured. "The Baron is dead. The unicorns are dead. The keep is toppled."

"Excellent, Celestial Unicorn, only one of thy kind… thou truly will make an admirable guardian for us." The head of the Blood Seers smiled at her, but Celestia didn't seem fazed by his comment, even as he held up a crystalline amulet in which a red liquid flowed and bubbled slowly. "What? No surprise? No shock? Or does thou understand that we are superior, and thou wishes to serve us… perhaps to one day, be one of us?"

"Nay, simply 'tis not unexpected." Celestia replied quietly, and the Blood Seer frowned… before he gagged, eyes bulging and hood flying back from his tattooed features as one of Celestia's swords snapped out of its sheath and buried through his body, the amulet falling and shattering as her other two blades slamming into the Seers on either side of him before all three weapons twisted and lashed outwards, sending up an awful crimson splash over the table and the surrounding Seers as she continued in a calm voice: "And now, what blood is mine, what blood is thine, what blood is the blood of the dead? Permit me assist."

Twilight Sparkle shivered and looked away… and when she looked back up, she was standing on a cliff, gazing with horror at a burning temple as Celestia strode calmly past her along a mountain path, still splattered with blood that seemed black and gray in this world of tainted memories… and she shivered a bit before frowning as Celestia halted, then gazed up at the sun, her horn glowing as she said softly: "Enough of that."

Slowly, she bowed her head… and in response, the sun rumbled in the sky and lowered, night falling as Celestia smiled slightly to herself… then continued on in the moonless night, beneath the darkness of the stars. Twilight turned and followed her, down a path of strangely-merged memories: they passed ruins of buildings melted into mountains, trees that had grown into one another, and soon enough dirt path became rough, windswept stone street, the buildings around them glamorous white marble, Celestia clean of blood and her armor repaired in the deep, moonless night.

Then Twilight shivered as a strange shape stole out of one of the upper windows ahead, floating strangely in the air before it dropped to the ground and landed softly as Celestia watched… and the shape turned towards them, indistinct in the darkness of the night, condensing into a bipedal thing with a circular body and long arms ending in claws, white eyes glaring out of its shapeless skull. The creature hissed as it rocked back and forth on the spot… and Celestia shook her head slowly, saying disgustedly: "Changeling or demon, it matters not. I shall send thee back to Helheim for getting in my way at this foul hour of night."

She strode forwards as the changeling hissed again, then twisted violently, limbs splaying as it fell backwards and seemed to quickly hump up at the base to step forwards as a young Pegasus filly, looking at the approaching equine her with surprised eyes as she said quickly: "Oh miss, thou must have it wrong, thou should see it is but a surprise for-"

One of Celestia's swords ripped down through the filly's features, and her eyes bulged in dumb shock for a moment before Celestia ripped the blade back with a disdainful flick of her horn… and there was a scream from inside the house as a mare stared out in horror at what had happened. Celestia frowned in return, then shook her head in disgust, only turning to continue onwards as she stepped over the corpse before her hoof crunched in something and she grimaced a bit, looking down in surprise… and then stared in horror at the sight of a crude hobby-horse dummy wearing a raggedly, homemade black dress now stained with blood, forelegs little more than straw and head nothing other than two white eyes and a smile painted crudely on badly-shaped wood… a dummy that the filly had been carrying, had fallen, had given the illusion of monstrosity with the now-stained dress that covered it in the darkness of the starlit night…

She staggered away from the foal, breathing hard as ponies began to emerge into the street around her, several others screaming at what they saw as Celestia backed away, Twilight staring with horror, shivers rolling through her body… and then a raw, furious voice shouted: "Get her! Drive her out! Murderer!"

"Stay back, I shall explain…" Celestia began… and then she ducked when someone flung a bottle, the crowd's anger rapidly building, others spilling out into the night before a chunk of rock bounced off her armored body, the enormous equine staggering backwards before she glanced over her shoulder as the crowd began to close in, her breathing picking up speed, her instincts beginning to take over as her horn started to glow, shouting: "I said stay back!"

Celestia flicked her head forwards, releasing a pulse of light and force that drove the other ponies back before she began to turn… and then she winced as a rain of debris pelted her back before two earth ponies and a Pegasus slammed into her front, trying to haul the armored titan to the ground. She snarled, straining against them, and then she flicked her head to the side and threw the Pegasus off before raising her hooves and crushing both of the others into the ground, looking back and forth as she shouted: "I will not warn thee again!"

She began to shove forwards… and from above, a pony shoved a table off a patio, sending it crashing down on top of the female and knocking her staggering, senseless, her vision going red as she snarled and rage ripped through the ivory equine, energy sparking over her body as the sheaths on her back glowed brightly before her swords ripped free and spun around her in a devastating whirlwind as ponies screamed…

Twilight closed her eyes with a whispered denial… and when she opened them, Celestia was sitting silently in the town square, the buildings around her burnt and broken, her three swords buried in the ground around a bonfire she had built out of rotten wood and rotten bodies. She stared listlessly into this, bloodied and battered, but most of the blood was not her own as the village around her lay in ruin… and she closed her eyes as she lifted a tattered, bloodstained black dress to her face, burying her features against it as a shudder ran through her body before she began to sob.

The sun rose… whether on its own or due to another, Twilight didn't know. There were few stories about how things worked in past Equestria, and too much was just that: stories. Lies, made up to conceal truths, made up to hide the real past, built for the fantasy world Celestia had tried to convince them all was reality… and Twilight looked silently at Celestia, at what Celestia had started as… and for the first time, truly began to understand why she hid so much.

The ivory equine stood in front of the ashes of the bonfire, her swords still buried around this… and then, silently, she began to pull off her armor. Piece-by-piece, she yanked it free from her body and tossed it to the ground, until she stood, bare of even the ties that had held her braids in place, letting her dirty ivory mane fall freely over her face, shading her eyes as they roved over her body to her emblem on her haunch… and she shook her head at this, saying quietly: "I am no Celestial Unicorn. I thought this meant I was blessed by the sun, by the thing that holds the greatest of all powers in the world… I thought that was meant to be me. I thought that was the only thing I knew about myself. But how much evil have I wrought? How much have I destroyed… maybe I was abandoned here, stripped of my memories, for good reason…"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head… then she turned and silently strode towards a dusty alley, abandoning her gear as the landscape transformed into the open jaws of a dark cave that the ivory equine vanished into, whispering: "Let my sun set forever in this black crypt… let me never be touched again by the sky I fell from, I am a curse… I am an inferno, full of rage, and hatred, and scorn, and still, even now, I only think of myself…"

And as Twilight sat silently in front of the grayscale cave, gazing at the gaping maw of the deep tunnel leading down into the earth, a wind blew, carrying snow, dead leaves, flower petals past… and she felt time change, watched as ivy grew rapidly over the front of the cavern, became a curtain, which grew into a shored-up entrance, and then a door… and then Twilight glanced behind her as she heard the clank of wooden wheels, and she stepped carefully backwards, looking up with a frown to see several unicorns approaching, dressed in black robes, and with an earth pony behind them hauling a heavy wagon.

One of the unicorns approached the door nervously and knocked twice with his hoof… and there was a sigh from the other side before Celestia opened this, looking moodily out from the entrance of her tunnels, her home beneath the earth. Something about her had changed as she stepped forwards, mane pulled back in several long braids that were twined together into one long tail pulled behind her head as she said distastefully: "This is tiresome. For two decades I have lived here in peace, finding myself, meditating and seeking memory and serenity inside myself instead of seeking outwards, which I understand now was folly. For eighteen of these years, thou and thine order has pestered me. I am no leader. I am not the Celestial Unicorn. I have no name and I care not for anypony and seek no salvation, only to understand from whence I have come. Please return once more to thy superiors and tell them that again, thy pilgrimage was met with failure."

"Wait, wait, no! That is not why we are here!" babbled one of the unicorns, and then he turned and quickly ran back to the wagon, fumbling in the covered back of it as Celestia frowned and Twilight looked up silently, then blinked as the unicorn came back towards the ivory equine, carrying a stone tablet in a gentle telekinetic grip that Celestia stared at, enraptured immediately, her eyes following this as the unicorn hesitantly laid it in front of her.

Twilight stepped forwards, looking down at it with awe: it was engraved with nine runes surrounding an enormous tree… and at the bottom of this, was carved three figures, two winged unicorns and what looked like an enormous earth pony… and as Celestia stared, one of the unicorn monks exclaimed: "We found it, finally found in, plumbing the depths of the Basilisk Catacombs! It says that three siblings, the Celestial Unicorn, the Lunar Unicorn, and the Horse of Stone, will bring order and balance to our world… will unite scattered ponies into one mighty land… they will be born in hundred-year intervals, cast down from Heaven to serve the planet-"

"I serve no one." Celestia said flatly, beginning to lean back… but all the same, she hesitated, looking down at the stone tablet before she grimaced, her horn glowing brightly as she lifted this up and snatched it away, stepping backwards and slamming the wooden door as she shouted from behind it. "Now leave!"

The two other monks glared at the one standing in front of the door, who winced and then sighed, slumping before he muttered: "Let's… make camp for the night in the field and return hence tomorrow. Perhaps… she will have changed her mind."

But, as the wagon and ponies pulled away, the scenery changed as Twilight leaned back a bit with a wince, finding herself now seated on hard rock instead of softer grass… and now Celestia stood silently on a cliff that overlooked a deep, wide ravine graced with a wide, deep river that cut through the center of the greenery, a simple cloth satchel the only thing on her, braided hair teased by a wild wind as she looked silently out over the valley… and then she ran forwards and jumped, and Twilight felt herself dragged forwards with her, unable to suppress a cry of surprise before her eyes widened as this broadened into a scream of shock despite knowing this was all illusion, memory, not real-

And as she kicked her hooves at the air, it felt as if there was ground beneath them, changing to her desires as she broke on instinct into a sprint, the thin air beneath her hooves rippling like water as she chased after Celestia with a gasp of shock, then gritted her teeth and leaned forwards, picking up speed and looking at her, shouting: "Why can't you just tell me what you want me to see?"

Then a shadow passed over them… and Celestia looked sharply over her shoulder before she veered suddenly to the side, and Twilight winced as something shot downwards and passed through her in a blur of reds and blacks… before her eyes widened as she skidded around in a circle, realizing with shock that it was a dragon, a snarling, bestial dragon with an enormous wingspan and huge claws and teeth, roaring as smoke poured from its jaws before it leaned forwards and breathed a swathe of flame towards the female, uncaring as the red-hot blast washed back over its own features…

Celestia dodged downwards, diving steeply as Twilight fought to stay close enough to the clash she wouldn't be forcibly dragged along by the memories, but far enough away she could still view the entire battle… and she watched as Celestia spun suddenly around as she skimmed over the river, her hooves landing on the water… and skidding over it like it was solid ground even as the liquid rippled beneath her, the female lowering her head as the dragon dove greedily… before Celestia snapped her horn upwards as it gave a sharp pulse, and water erupted upwards in a wide, half-dome wall in front of her that crackled violently as it turned to solid ice, the dragon crashing headfirst into this with a howl of pain and shock as Celestia leapt upwards and over the stunned reptile, her wings carrying her higher into the air as it flailed wildly at the water… before without looking, Celestia simply flicked her horn upwards as it gave a second golden pulse.

A blast of lightning erupted from thin air, slamming into the dragon's back, the chunks of ice littering the river sparkling with electricity as arcs of blue and gold shot back and forth over the creature, the dragon howling and spasming in agony as Celestia spun around and then dropped her horn forwards… and a second, even larger blast of lightning ripped from the skies, crashing with an echoing bang of force into the dragon's skull. The beast's back arched, the dragon giving an eerie wail as it shivered violently… and then its head flopped forwards, and floated silently for a moment longer before its immense bulk slowly began to sink to the bottom of the deep river.

Celestia rose slowly back into the sky, guiding herself easily towards a wide, looming cliff, and Twilight followed quickly through the air, breathing hard, shivering a little at the ease with which Celestia had… killed. Had outmaneuvered a mighty dragon in its own territory, had immediately analyzed it and outthought it in only a few short, critical moves. And, as Twilight grimaced as she stepped back onto solid land, she had to work to repress a shudder as she realized that Celestia had likely planned the entire battle, as the ivory equine calmly strode into what had once served as the mighty beast's aerie.

She ignored the piles of gold and gemstones, moodily wading her way through glittering heaps before her eyes finally locked on a metal chest half-buried in a pile of sapphires and rubies. Her horn glowed, sweeping the gemstones away in one mighty telekinetic shove to reveal the glittering, diamond-encrusted platinum of the heavy metal box: more than shiny enough to draw the attentions of any dragon. It was locked… but with little more than a narrowing of her eyes, there was a loud clank as the front of the chest hissed… then popped open and revealed its plush innards, and the broken tablets that rested inside.

Celestia surveyed these calmly, murmuring to herself: "So the pony was right, a dragon did attack the monk's caravan. And these… the first clues to my past… siblings, what a ridiculous notion. I have no siblings, and have no need of siblings." She shook her head, then flicked her horn upwards, and the broken tablets quickly rose into the air, revolving once before they snapped firmly together, golden light glowing brightly in the cracks as they were cemented back together by magic as Twilight stepped silently forwards beside the ivory winged unicorn.

The three tablets each depicted an image of a different figure, marked by images of sun, moon, and a mighty ash tree… and Celestia gave all three a cursory glance before she threw two of the tablets back into the chest, the pouch at her side opening so the sun-engraved tablet could slide into it. She turned, and Twilight felt disappointment and strange pain writhe through her body as she walked away… then hesitated, and the violet unicorn looked up, hopeful… but then Celestia only shook her head and leapt into the air, spreading her wings as the memory faded out.

For a moment, there was only gray, and Twilight lowered her head, closing her eyes and feeling a strange shudder roll through her body, hating to see this… this callous, cold past, this awful… beginning, to the teacher who had always been so benign, so loving, so wonderful… and then she looked up sharply as Celestia said softly: "Yes, but I have had seventeen hundred years to change, to grow, to evolve. And this hurts me to show you, and I am ashamed of myself… I hold myself in contempt, for what I once was. For what I almost became again… after spending so long growing. Changing, and discovering… myself. In body, I was an adult… in skill, I was superior. But in my mind… I was a child, Twilight Sparkle. The little wisdom I have now, I have spent lifetimes learning and nurturing… back then, I was an angry, bitter child, who felt outcast by the parents she had never known, and my only response… was to fight."

Flashes of steel, splashes of blood, and Twilight gritted her teeth as these wild images and sensations flickered through the wall of gray around her as Celestia's voice whispered pleadingly into her ear: "You need to know why I chose you. You need to see me… for who I was, and who I am. You need… no, you deserve to understand, after all these years, that… you are better than me. You are better than I ever could have been, and you, Twilight Sparkle, may become even stronger than me… and I tell you this not to scare you, or warn you against using your power for evil… but out of admiration, and respect for the knowledge that no matter what you do, no matter how strong you become… you will never fail like I did. You will never use your talents… for the terrible things I once did, before Sleipnir. Before Luna. When I hid behind the violence of passion instead of the clockwork of order…"

Then, there was silence as memory faded back in… and Celestia stood now before a city in the sky, a massive structure of white, enchanted stone supported upon enormous clouds, Pegasi, gryphons, and strange creatures that Twilight had never seen before flying back and forth around the walls like anxious birds as three armored Pegasi stood across from Celestia, dressed in armor of white and red. "We cannot… simply allow thee in, when thou will not even give us a name…"

Celestia looked silently down at them, a coronet of gold now around her head, her braided mane spilling to one side of her body. A white cloak fell back around her frame, and a satchel bag was thrown over her back, the winged unicorn leaning down as she said quietly: "I cannot give thee a name, because I have no name. I know not who I am… but my pilgrimage, my quest for my memories and myself… has taken me to the gates of thy city. Allow me to speak to the elder, I implore thee. Gaze upon me, and see me: see how destiny weighs upon my crown."

The Pegasi apprehensively looked back and forth, then the middle guard sighed and nodded grudgingly, and they parted ways as Celestia smiled… and the memories flickered like static, Twilight wincing back before frowning curiously as the world reassembled itself, revealing Celestia standing calmly on a floor made of white cloud, in front of a beautiful, golden fountain that hovered silently a few inches above the floor of fluffy white. It was smooth, the texture alien, filled with crystalline water that spilled down from jugs held by three statues made of differently-colored crystal… statues of a unicorn, a Pegasus, and an earth pony.

They stood as equals, backs to each other's, front legs keeping the jugs balanced against their shoulders as their contents eternally spilled into the bowl they stood in and overflowed into the basin below in streams of water that pulsed with a strange aura… and, seated against the edge of the fountain, a strange creature rested, robes flowing over its frame and enormous, feathered white wings stretching out behind its back, the beast's face masked by a black veil as it said quietly, talons at the end of long arms laced quietly together in its lap: "You are like the sun… powerful and burning and radiant. But if you look too closely, the sun will blind you; if you stand too long beneath it, the sun will burn you; if you draw too near, the sun will kill you. The sun is beautiful and serene at a distance, a life-giver… but the closer you draw, the more we see this is illusion. It is a murderous inferno, scorning all but what feeds it, growing ever larger until one day it will be so hot and heavy it will collapse in on itself… and in death, attempt to drag the rest of the universe around it down, down, down into darkness."

"I am not the sun, I accepted this long ago." Celestia said coldly, glancing towards the being… and then she shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards. "Yes, I have come for my own selfish ends… I have come here to try and find the answers I seek. But hear me, Elder… if these answers to my identity will pacify me, will soothe the rage of my spirit… is it not also in service to others that I act? For in healing myself, I would heal the dangers I pose."

"You seek the path that will do you the greatest good, Celestial Unicorn, not the path that will most benefit others." the Elder replied quietly, and Celestia snorted before she frowned a bit when he reached back into his robes… then she shivered when he drew out a tattered, stained black dress, ancient and yet to her, still smelling faintly of smoke, of battle, shudders rolling through her mind. "We may all find salvation and redemption. We may all change who we once were… and the greatest battles we fight are not without, but within. This was not the first innocent you killed, out of misunderstanding, out of hand, out of irritation. This will not be the last… but you have done one thing worthy of respect. Not sealing yourself away from the world, running and hiding in the tunnels, in the darkness… but in choosing to put down your swords."

"Never again shall I lift them, either, I have made this vow and it is not one I intend to break." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head with a slow shudder. "I am not surprised that thou knows, Watcher of the World, but… I am humbled by thy knowledge all the same. And I understand that I have been rude to thee in thine own home with my demands, so… let me ask, and not order."

She bowed forwards, asking quietly: "The Angelic Fount, in this, the Fortress of Heaven, built as close as Midgard can reach towards Asgard and the Vale of Valhalla… permit me to bathe in it, and glimpse my past. Permit me to… find the answers I seek, and understand what I must do… who I am. Angel, Watcher, Elder, whatever thou art… please."

The being looked at her, then it stood up, kneading the dress thoughtfully between its talons, and Celestia's eyes roved to this, trembling a little as she stared at the black, tattered cloth, before the male quietly gestured towards the fountain. "Refresh yourself and wash away your tears, Celestial Unicorn. Perhaps your heart has begun to beat."

Celestia frowned a bit at this, then blushed as she reached up with one hoof, finding her cheeks wet before she nodded slowly and approached the fountain, looking up silently for a moment at the three statues… and then she hesitated, looking slowly towards the being and asking slowly: "Permit me… a single question, though, and I know not why I ask, why it seems important… but why do slave, unicorn, and Pegasus all stand equal upon this fountain? I see it in many places… and understand it not."

"Because this world will change, Celestial Unicorn. Because, even though there are races both mightier and more divine… when they work together, ponies can achieve harmony, order, and unity… and this is a greater force than even the most powerful of your magic." the Elder answered… and then he gestured again towards the fountain, bowing forwards slightly, the veil hiding his face and yet even Twilight catching the sense of a smile. "Now go. Wash away your tears."

Celestia nodded slowly… then she sighed a little and stepped forwards, bowing her head down and reaching her hooves forwards, splashing water over her face and briefly submerging her features into the tingling liquid, closing her eyes as she felt a strange, lingering sizzle… and then she leaned back in surprise, her eyes flashing open as she straightened, ivory mane spilling down around her… before it hummed softly, beginning to glow with the radiance of the rainbow, filling with color and a life of its own as it twisted slowly backwards.

Color spilled through her long tail next, the appendage flicking backwards as it grew longer, as it became ethereal, and she gasped quietly as her eyes shimmered, becoming amethyst for a moment even in the world of blacks-and-whites… and then she gritted her teeth and shivered, whispering: "What… is this feeling…"

"The answer you have been seeking, Celestial Unicorn. No one can tell you who you were in the past… but if you stop chasing it, and embrace the future… that will be what leads you away from the creature you fear you have become." the Elder said quietly, putting his talons behind his back as Twilight leaned forwards, listening intently as Celestia looked up in surprise. "For all your mind, do you not understand? Expecting to be able to see into the past and see yourself, and instantly be healed… it is folly. Why does the past matter so much, when you know who you want to be, when you know what you have to become? Look to the future instead. Look at what you wish to achieve, and step forwards to achieve it. Give not in to your anger and temptation… work every day towards what you desire, and leave the past where it belongs, buried beneath the sands of time."

The being smiled in the language of its body as it brought one talon forwards, and now it held not a tattered dress, but instead a roll of parchment, saying quietly: "Take this map, and go to meet your destiny with your mind clear, with your heart humble, and willing to acknowledge the worth and wisdom of others, Celestial Unicorn. You must accept your destiny… but that does not mean your fate is written in stone. There are things that must be done, but you will choose your own method of doing them… and I only pray that your choices will be good."

Celestia's horn glowed as she took the map, looking silently up at the Elder as her mane flowed and hummed around her, and then she unrolled the parchment and glanced towards this, saying slowly: "Equestria… but it is an uncivilized land to the north, wilder than even here, and…"

And the Elder was gone, when Celestia looked back up, Twilight pacing forwards as she stared back and forth in surprise with the suddenness the creature had vanished… before the memories changed, flickered violently, and a moment later the unicorn found herself running to keep up as Celestia charged down a path towards a smoking crater, her multicolored, ephemeral mane and tail flowing freely behind her, satchel and coronet the only thing upon her body as she muttered: "Madness… why am I bothering, why am I drawn onwards… this land is full of darkness and insanity, I feel the butt of some cosmic joke, and now am I not only the sole Celestial Unicorn I have a rainbow flowing forever from my head and-"

Then she skidded to a halt as she passed into a field and found the source of the smoke, wincing at the sight of the enormous crater. Hesitantly, Celestia stepped forwards… then dropped herself to a ready position, gritting her teeth as what looked like a tall earth pony began to crawl free from the charred wound in the verdant green, grunting loudly and looking a little battered and bruised as he mumbled: "By Odin, what a ridiculous start to the day…"

Slowly, the male hauled himself upwards, rolling his shoulders with a wince, and Celestia couldn't help but lean forwards slightly in surprise as he straightened, stunned by the sight of him. He was enormous, almost as tall as her – and never had she seen a pony before that was even half her height without the use of magic – but his body was bulkier and heavier, covered in thick silver plating, his hooves protected by solid boots of gleaming metal and what looked like a heavy shield resting over his back. His visible coat was chestnut… and yet his mane and tail were made of twisting ivy, wild and unkempt as the vines moved slowly of their own accord, the glitter of gemstones shifting and glimmering throughout both as he blinked his green eyes tiredly… and then they locked on Celestia, and he threw his head back and laughed loudly before striding forwards as the winged unicorn only stared in dumb surprise, before she winced backwards in what was almost horror when he simply hugged her fiercely. "Sister!"

"I… I am not thy sister, get off me!" Celestia shoved at him, forcing the male to stagger backwards as she glared at the enormous equine, but the male only grinned widely in return, looking delighted all the same as she leaned forwards and snapped: "I am a century old and have never seen thee before in my life, and while my memories are not as they once were, I know well that thou cannot be my sibling."

"Well, I must be thy brother, for if I was not then by now I would surely be overwhelmed by the urge to try and make such a beautiful being my wife." the male replied jovially, leaning forwards and waggling his eyebrows… and Twilight's jaw dropped as Celestia seemed to freeze up for a moment… then slapped him hard across the face with one hoof, making the male stagger with a wince, but then laugh and shake his head with a wide grin. "Wonderful! Yes, this will be an excellent journey with thee, will it not? But pray tell, what does thou call thyself now? I fear that my own mind seems full of holes… well, fuller than usual, in any event."

Celestia seemed to have a hard time processing what was going on as Twilight only continued to stare in amazement at these memories, as the winged unicorn gritted her teeth… then finally started: "The title I was given by these ponies was Celestia-"

"Of course, Celestia! Thou art my sister Celestia, and Celestia, I am thy brother, Sleipnir!" Sleipnir smiled warmly to her, stepping forwards and hugging her again, and the winged unicorn gave a loud curse of frustration before she shoved at him and pried him back off, glaring at him even as he laughed and began warmly: "Come, though, I am eager for adventure, and the earth speaks to me, tells me where to go, and-"

"Will thou not silence thy insipid prattling?" Celestia leaned forwards, shouting in the male's face, and Sleipnir immediately fell back on his haunches with a wince as he tried to shrink his head back into his armor. "Celestia is not my name! I have no name, I was always called Celestial Unicorn, or Aya, by these foolish ponies who looked up to me, and I need not to be babysitting a gigantic, overly-affectionate slave-hoof while journeying through this land, does thou not understand?"

Sleipnir looked at her mildly for a few moments as Celestia breathed hard in and out, glaring at him… and then he leaned forwards and said kindly, completely ignoring most of what she had just said: "Celestial Unicorn, bah, 'tis too difficult a thing to say. I prefer Celestia, so I shall call thee Celestia. Shall we be off, sister?"

Celestia spat a volley of particularly-colorful curses that would have made even Luna blush as she stormed past Sleipnir, but the male only smiled warmly and followed cheerfully along behind her, the memories becoming static-riddled before Twilight found herself standing in a dark, foul-looking bedroom, the sound of raucous singing feeding up through the floor as Celestia rested on a bed with a moody expression on her face, reading slowly as her horn glowed enough to light the pages… before she glanced up with a sigh as the door banged open and Sleipnir barged inside, booting it closed behind him.

His armor was discarded, leaving his body bare and revealing tattooing over one side of his breast and down one forelimb, and he sighed in relief as he strode over towards his own bed at the other side of the room, past the jumble of armor that lay on the floor before he threw himself into it and gazed up at the ceiling… and then Celestia closed her eyes, visibly steeled herself, and then shut the book as she looked across at him, Sleipnir tossing her a curious look before she said quietly: "I'm sorry."

The male frowned, rolling onto his stomach as he looked across at her inquisitively, and Celestia said softly: "I have… owed you this apology for a long time, my companion. Sleipnir… I… treated thee badly. For a decade I used thee as a slave-hoof, for many years afterwards I barely recognized thy strength… not only in battle, but as well… in the way thou brings happiness to ponies. I have observed thee as we have travelled back and forth over this land, fighting and finding artifacts and, when we can afford it, finding small spaces of sanctuary near and far, living in peace for a time even amidst all this… darkness.

"But… I have been thinking over these last few weeks, and understand that being around thee… has helped change me. Before, I lived in solitude, thought only of myself… and 'twas always why it drove me mad when thou would stop to 'waste time' playing with foals, or help some distressed being in need… be they pony or otherwise. Thou art… generous. Thou art kind and wonderful. Thinking of this… comparing thee to myself, to who I used to be… I admire thee. And I wanted to apologize for… how I have treated thee. I shall do better in the future."

She glanced away with a bit of a blush, nodding awkwardly more to herself than anything else… and Sleipnir only smiled at her, shrugging and saying kindly: "I am not a thinker as thou art, Celestia, I only live by the day-by-day. It honors me to hear you speak so, but… I have never held thy behaviors against thee. Besides, I am sure I shall do something to earn thy wrath again sooner or later."

"Perhaps." Celestia smiled back, looking over at him with hesitant affection, and the two nodded to each other slowly before she straightened and said quietly: "I also wish to ask of thee a question. Whether or not thou believes…"

"The prophecies? Nonsense." Sleipnir waved a hoof as he rolled onto his back, looking unfettered before he smiled and closed his eyes. "Nay, as always, the earth shall tell the way. Mother Nature knows herself best, and nourishes all life, benign and evil, for reasons that are at least fair if neither good nor bad. She tells me that we have a sister we have yet to meet, however… I look eagerly forwards to meeting her, but fear it may be some time yet before we do. Still, in this time… there is much to pursue. Awful monsters to battle, a land to stride across, homes to build and ancient stories to study, and who knows how many memories to recover? We are legends where we pass, Celestia… but, much like legends, the moment we are past, the moment all the ponies begin to exaggerate and transform every little detail."

"Perhaps it is good, though. I never wish for my past to be known, Sleipnir… even now, I lash out with anger at the undeserving, despite the self I have worked steadily towards becoming." Celestia murmured… and then she frowned a bit when Sleipnir only laughed and shook his head. "What?"

"Celestia, be not silly. If thou wert the same creature thou once were, then why would thou constantly moan and gripe about the evils that thou committed? Cease thy worrying and prattling, thou art no abomination. At least, not mostly." Sleipnir winked at her, then he rolled over… and grunted when Celestia's book flew across the room and bounced off his broad back, but the winged unicorn was smiling at him all the same as he rose a hoof and waved airily at her. "Sleep well, sister. Also, worry not about our gold being stolen, I have already spent it on wine and prostitutes."

Celestia only sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head and rolling over… and the memories faded out before a black stone room faded slowly into being around Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn looking back and forth and repressing a shudder at the aura of menace that filled this empty space. Runes covered the walls, and a circle of melted candles resting on holders made from skulls and bones surrounded an awful black altar inscribed with lunar symbols… and then, slowly, dead bodies faded in around the area.

Monsters and ponies both, many of the latter in awful states that made Twilight shudder: maimed and mutilated, they had obviously been dead for a long time… but from the fresh wounds, she guessed that until only recently their bodies had been animated by some awful force. And then Twilight looked up as upon the altar, another body appeared… living but silent and unmoving, the form of Luna, with light blue mane and tail in place of the starry ephemerality that would one day replace these.

Twilight heard Sleipnir and Celestia before they too faded into being in the memory, both batted and bruised, armor broken and damaged as Sleipnir grimaced and absently rubbed at a large, ugly gash in one foreleg. "Sister, I knew not thou had more than magic at thy disposal. Why did thou not show such talents in the century we have spent together?"

"Because I made a vow to never use those abilities again." Celestia muttered, shaking her head and wincing as she flexed her body slowly, then she cursed under her breath as she dragged her rear leg behind her, gritting her teeth as her horn glowed brightly, the rear limb glowing before Sleipnir winced at a loud crack as Celestia hissed, then straightened shakily. "'Tis fine, 'twas only… disjointed."

"Thou art bold, sister." Sleipnir winced a little, then strode slowly towards the altar, brushing some of the candles aside as he said quietly: "And here she is. This is our sibling, Celestia… thou will not become jealous of the newest member of our little family, will thou?"

"There will be time for jokes later, Sleipnir. Will she awaken?" Celestia stepped forwards, and she gazed silently over the female, studying Luna's body, the armor that covered her frame… before she frowned a bit as her eyes settled on something resting beside her. Her horn glowed as she lifted the small object… and then she reared back in surprise as it clicked before the handle extended into a telescopic pole, sizzling with magic as the diamond-shaped head of the spear gleamed brightly.

Then Celestia looked down as the female stirred… and her horn glowed as she glanced sharply towards the spear, the telescopic weapon collapsing before flying quickly over to her and slipping into the satchel bag she was wearing, as Sleipnir frowned… but before he could say anything, the winged unicorn laying on the altar stirred and moaned weakly, her eyes flickering open… and looking listlessly, blankly, up at Celestia as she leaned down, a visible, strange pang passing over the ivory equine's features. "Where… am I…"

"A temple, thou were… captured, sister." Celestia spoke calmly, naturally, and yet even she seemed surprised at what she was saying, as she continued quietly: "We came to save thee… art thou alright?"

"I… yes, I think so… my head throbs, and my mind is scattered… who…" Luna shook her head slowly, wincing… and Celestia smiled awkwardly at her, hesitating only a moment.

"Thou art known as… Luna. I am Celestia, and our brother is Sleipnir, does thee feel the memories returning?" the ivory equine murmured gently, and Luna frowned a little before the larger winged unicorn leaned forwards, her eyes glowing slightly as she said softly: "Try not too hard. Worry not too much… we are family, and we are here to take care of thee. We… we are."

Celestia's mane glowed a bit brighter as she leaned back slightly, obviously surprised at herself… but when Luna smiled faintly up at her, Celestia smiled back, and the glimmer in her eyes was one of hope as Sleipnir laughed and stepped forwards, nodding firmly and adding jovially: "Now let us make our way out of this den of death and inequity, and sojourn to a happier place, where we can better make merry and celebrate the return of our sister! Come, come, there is much to be done throughout this land, is there not?"

"There is always much to do." Celestia replied quietly, and then she glanced back towards Luna, tenderness on her features for a moment before she shook her head and smiled from one to the other… and slowly, the memories faded out, even as the ivory equine's voice spoke from the present, not from the past, swirling around Twilight like a physical wind: "They were my family. I did not understand how or why, but they were… and we fought and suffered together and laughed together for many years. We won great victories and survived catastrophic failure, they opened my heart…

"I discovered harmony and serenity, for a little while. I reshaped myself, they helped free me from the rage and hate… but as time wore on, I became… arrogant. Luna and Sleipnir were glad to help freely, but the ponies of Equestria always wanted more and more… and our repayment? I watched ponies rip each other apart over trinkets and meaningless, imagined borders. I watched darkness surge over Equestria from within and without, the land I was told by prophecy and its own ponies I was supposed to save. I watched how they could not keep the legends straight, how we morphed in their minds like changelings, how eager they were to have vaunted leaders… how eager they were to use us as scapegoats when we failed.

"So I put a great plan into motion, and only now I realize that it was just like before… I was not working for others, only to serve my own ends. Destroying the Tyrant Wyrms and intimidating the dragons into peace with Equestria secured me in the eyes of the ponies as a peerless leader. I decided to exterminate Discord, who I held in contempt and blind hate: he was the embodiment of chaos, and he was a blight upon the land I had already begun to consider… mine. Not my home, but mine by right, on the one hoof refusing to believe the prophecies were true, on the other using them, even in my own mind, as the grounds by which I could declare that I deserved this… that I had a divine right to Equestria.

"Discord's defeat and imprisonment made me a hero… and even though Luna fought beside me in that battle, it was not hard for me to take most of the credit for myself… and back then, my little sister only wanted to impress me, still looked up to me… and I used that to my advantage as well. Luna and I by now had begun moving sun and moon at regular intervals, taking over for whatever forces had done it in the past, and now the ponies looked up to us like demigods. I laid the groundwork to make Equestria a united kingdom instead of a thousand scattered baronies, spreading my influence, declaring ourselves 'Princesses' to begin the centuries-long process of weaving order throughout this country as I destroyed ancient texts, ruins of old, and purged anything that could threaten the order of Equestria… the harmony I was building. I had decided that the ponies should live in blissful ignorance… I passed restrictions and instilled new traditions, I wove a complex network of lies… and when that last great battle of a thousand years ago erupted, when Nightmare Moon first came into being…"

Twilight looked up as Celestia strode towards her out of the cloudy, gray listlessness that surrounded her, until she was standing in front of her… and now, she looked worn, tired, and broken, her mane and tail not glowing, but ivory-white, her locks cascading around her weathered features as she leaned down as reality faded in around them, whispering quietly: "I did not give into passion. But I had become so intensely-focused on discipline, on being the opposite of what I had once been, of… instilling harmony and order… that I did not realize I had gone to the other, and worse, extreme. I sealed Luna in the moon with all the power of the sun… in order to wipe out all traces of disharmony and dissidence in my kingdom. The story spread throughout Equestria that my sister had turned evil, become a monster known as Nightmare Moon… and now I had the sympathy of the ponies of Equestria as well as their respect, their admiration… and in those days, their fear, too.

"I used that. I used that to make myself sole ruler, appear as sole benefactor. And I hurt, Twilight Sparkle, but instead of ever once allowing myself to think about what I had done… I buried my heart in clockwork and order. As the years went by, I learned the art of subtlety… I learned to hide behind a smile. I warped the teachings of the Elder, who told me my past did not matter, and used it to excuse everything I did in the past, expanded it to include the present… if it meant what I did now would ensure the best future." She stopped, then lowered her head, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Twilight Sparkle… my special little pony… I am sorry for what I have done. Given another thousand years of life, I could never explain myself to you, my reasons for what I have done. I could never excuse myself, or ask for mercy, or have the right to beg for forgiveness. From you, from my sister, from Sleipnir. Even now, I… I unconsciously twist words and truths, and fear that even in my own mind, I have lost sight of what is self-delusion and what is true fact… the only solace I can take comes from the few friends I have now, in this broken Equestria."

She fell silent, then coughed as she leaned away, blood dripping from her mouth as Twilight looked up in shock, stepping forwards… and then her vision went blurry, and she fell to her knees, gasping as pain rattled through her frame before Celestia smiled faintly, saying quietly: "My apologies, Twilight Sparkle. I am unfit to finish the story for now… and you require rest, too. But when Luna returns… we shall speak. I shall tell you of the last of my memories that you need to know."

She stopped, then silently leaned down, kissing Twilight's forehead, leaving a stain of blood like lipstick before she rose her head in the air, gritting her teeth as her horn crackled, a faint glow surrounding Twilight as the unicorn was shakily lifted into the air as she spasmed and drifted in and out of consciousness, floating slowly towards the bed… and Celestia settled her gently on it before the ivory equine slowly lowered herself to the floor, too weak to even crawl to her circular cushion as she lowered her head, her horn sparking once as her eyes slid slowly, silently shut.


	16. Puzzle Pieces, Falling Down

Chapter Fifteen: Puzzle Pieces, Falling Down

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna trembled as she sat silently at the edge of a cliff, tears leaking down her face as she stared up at the full moon, breath harshly rolling in and out of her chest as electricity sparked through her starry mane… and then Scrivener Blooms hauled himself up beside her, breathing hard as he mumbled: "You fly fast."

"Scrivy…" Luna closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away for a moment… and then, as his hoof brushed silently against her back, she turned around and dropped herself against him, shoving her face against his neck as she embraced him fiercely, Canterlot Castle almost glowing in the distance as she whispered: "This feels like an awful trick, a terrible joke… with but a sounded name, my mind… these thoughts, memories, things I cannot describe that dance and twist throughout it…"

"I know… I can see it too, remember?" Scrivener hugged her tightly back, pushing his face into her mane, feeling it humming silently against his features as they clung to each other for comfort, their bodies pressing together as he murmured: "Celestia… always knows something, doesn't she?"

"Aye, finally, thou understands." Luna laughed weakly, leaning back and staring up at the shimmering stars as she whispered: "But why? I have many questions for her, and wonder how long she has known, when she bore these torments, why she never told me before… and know that no matter what she answers, I will likely still wish to beat her senseless for… for all this nonsense!"

Luna rose a hoof and punched the ground, gritting her teeth before flashes of memory sparked through her mind again, of dances, of clouds, of things she couldn't put into words as she cursed and dropped her head against the male's neck again… and then she shuddered and murmured: "Brynhild… and a face. A scarred face, rough, with a single eye… it almost makes me think of thee."

She laughed weakly, glancing at Scrivener, and he smiled faintly back at her, the two studying each other silently before Luna shivered a little and shook her head. "It changes nothing, yet changes everything… and what if Ignominious knows? What if the _Ekleíp _knew? Oh, foul Fate… did Celestia, Sleipnir and I truly fall from the ranks of some higher plane? Are we not… what we always thought we were? Am I even a pony, or just a shattered remnant of some flaxen entity that was cursed and broken long ago…"

"You are you, Luna… you are you." Scrivener Blooms said firmly, leaning back so he could look into her eyes, reaching his hooves up to rest them quietly on her shoulders. "You are who you've always been, this is just… this is just another layer, that's all. These memories… they are strange and wild and don't make much sense, but you are you. You're my wife, and my soulmate, and I know you're scared and I can feel how this hurts you, but… we're going to push forwards through this together, okay?"

He met her eyes quietly, and Luna smiled faintly at him as she nodded slowly, closing her eyes and taking a shuddering breath before she straightened a bit, then smiled when Scrivener brushed away one trail of tears, and quietly licked up the other, making her laugh a little. "Now come on. We can take our time walking back to Canterlot so you can compose yourself, and then kick down Celestia's door and demand answers from her, just like you've always wanted."

"Aye, that at least will be fun." Luna muttered, lowering her head forwards and grimacing a little… then she nodded once before straightening, and the two began to slowly walk back towards the castle in slow pace with one another, the winged unicorn feeling her heart and mind both beginning to settle even as she felt strangely, acutely aware of every nerve, every fiber of her body, of the thud of her heart and the rasp of her breath as her eyes flicked back and forth before she gritted her teeth, then glanced sharply at Scrivener Blooms and asked in a frustrated voice: "Are thou sure this is so… so… truly, thou art maddening!"

Scrivy only gave her a smile in return, however, and Luna blushed a bit as she dropped her head embarrassedly forwards, mumbling: "I… apologize, Scrivy, my emotions are all out of order and I wish to lash out at something. Violently. And, perhaps I am jealous of thy ability to even now take everything in stride, compartmentalizing and sorting, grouchy at the idea of change but adapting all the same. It annoys me that… that thou cares so deeply about me, thou does not care from whence I may have came, it changes not thy opinion of me that I am no longer aware of who I really am…"

"But I know who you are… Luna or… Brynhild…" He stopped, glancing at her hesitantly, but the winged unicorn only nodded quickly when the name didn't stir up any shock of emotion or memory this time. "You're still you. You wouldn't be such a pain in the flank if you were suddenly different."

"Thou art insufferable. Even now, thou makes light of everything! And yet… strangely, it comforts me." Luna grumbled a bit, looking moodily down as Scrivy smiled a little at her before he stopped to reach out and touch the black pearl hanging from around the female's neck, and she blushed a little at a surge of thought and imagery that spilled through her mind… not xenomorphic memories, but a mix of thoughts romantic and cherished. "If only thou were half the poet in reality thou art in thy mind, thy words could actually be useful for something. Apart from making me feel… silly."

"You are silly." Scrivener said softly, and Luna looked at him for a moment, then she nodded and laughed a bit, glancing down with a bit of a blush before shaking her head briskly and turning to stride onwards through grass and dust, both of them looking silently up towards Canterlot Castle: for Luna, a sharp, short, violent flight to a lonely perch… for Scrivy, a long, ragged run that had forced him to twist the long way around up the curved and jagged cliffs. "Luna…"

"Cease, Scrivener Blooms, I am… feeling better. Worry not for me, but the surprise of it… 'twas jarring. 'Twas made worse to know that… Celestia has known this for some time, and that I have been perhaps laughed at for the Horses of Heaven above know how long by otherworldly entities, smug with their knowledge of the truth as I unknowingly lied to everyone I have ever met." Luna stopped, shaking her head in slow disgust. "Not to mention the news of Sleipnir and so much else that has happened… the memories, the… loss of sense of self for that moment, it dug deep."

She stopped, and they fell silent as they strode onwards… but in their minds now, they shared scattered images and whispered thoughts. Luna didn't know what these fragments that now sat in her mind like splinters meant, these glimpses of a buried past… but they were enough to disturb her. Glinting armor and metal, smoke and fire, blood… and dancing. Dances, and mingling, and the aged face with a single-eye, someone who had desired her and she had refuted… a sense of a leader she had admired, then betrayed… or was it been betrayed by?

And in these memories, there were glimpses of figures she didn't recognize in body, but she heard Sleipnir's fearless laughter, and Celestia's brutal strategy and rule. They had known each other, respected each other… but they had not been siblings, even if there had been… closeness. They were not bound by blood, and it made Luna ache in her heart, in a way she didn't want to admit she felt… but all the same, she could feel Scrivener's empathetic reassurances that they had been her family. They would always be her family… and she knew he was right. She knew that he understood, for more reasons than their connection… and she smiled a little as she closed her eyes, letting him soothe her. She was wild and chaotic and mischievous, he was calm and structured and sarcastic, and they twined together like… "Scrivener, I require a metaphor for us."

Scrivener glanced at her mildly, thinking for a few moments, and then he said plainly: "Fire and magnesium."

Luna looked at him blankly, and Scrivy shrugged, saying mildly: "Well, by yourself, you're a pain. You like to make trouble, you have a bad habit of burning your way through things, but without motive or fuel you tend to go in crazed circles beating up every poor sap you come across. And me, well. By myself, I'm common, bitter, and I pretty much just sit around on my butt with no real objectives. But when you combine us together, you get this spectacularly-burning light that can make beautiful fireworks… or a piercing flare that will cut through any darkness and burn its way through any barrier."

For a few moments, the winged unicorn only stared at him… and then a smile quirked her mouth as she looked ahead towards Canterlot, and she said quietly: "I enjoy this metaphor, Scrivener Blooms. Although thou should know by now there's more to me than smoke and flame."

"Yes, there's lightning and your hooves, too." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna checked him firmly, knocking him stumbling as she laughed and shook her head.

They took their time, letting the last of the anxieties begin to fade out as they walked back to Canterlot at an easy pace, Luna's mind strengthening and settling as they headed for the lowered bridge and open gates. The Pegasus Guards greeted them apprehensively, but when Luna only smiled and bowed her head politely, they seemed to relax a little and let them pass without incident into the dimmed interior of the castle: by now, they had moved into the early, darker-than-night hours of the morning, when even the moon above seemed to be suffocated by the shadows and Pales were said to roam freer through the world.

Luna took the lead, and Scrivener was glad to follow beside her, feeling her determination rising, admiring her bravery for deciding to face this head on… but that only made Luna toss him an amused look, saying quietly: "Perhaps 'tis not courage, though, but rather curiosity… and that may well end badly for all concerned."

Scrivener had only given her an entertained look in return as they had made their way through the silent corridors. After minutes that seemed longer than the near-hour they had taken to wend their way through the fields to Canterlot, they reached Celestia's quarters… and although the golden double doors didn't open for them as readily this time, with a flick of her horn, Luna threw them wide and the two strode down the hall together… before both halted and readied themselves as reality in front of them flickered.

A moment later, a green door formed in front of them, as Luna gritted her teeth… but when it swung open, it revealed Discombobulation standing on the other side, the Draconequus surveying them curiously. Scrivener Blooms relaxed slightly, even as Luna continued to look at him suspiciously as the door that had appeared melted into the floor and vanished, leaving him standing calmly in the center of the hall, and then he leaned slowly forwards, looking thoughtfully at the winged unicorn as he said musingly: "Perhaps you are not as strong as we anticipated. Or maybe this is a sign you're even stronger. Either way, I have to ask you to be kind, and rewind. Twilight Sparkle is in no mood for visitors. Celestia is in even worse shape… I cannot grasp why such a powerful creature would pass so much of herself on to a dedicated apprentice who already has so much power herself… it seems neither intelligent nor passionate. It seems farcical and stupid, like when you spend five or six hundred pages loving a certain windmill-obsessed character before he's killed in a fit of authorial spite."

"Oh look, Scrivener Blooms, either he has read one of thy stories or there is another author as callous as thou art." Luna said mildly over her shoulder, and then she suddenly snapped her head forwards as her horn glowed, and Discombobulation was blown backwards down the hall in a burst of lightning, the Draconequus wincing as he skidded almost all the way to the end of the long, carpeted corridor before laying with his limbs splayed.

He coughed, a bit of smoke floating up from his jaws before he slowly sat up and rubbed at his singed front, looking dumbly down the hallway at Luna as the winged unicorn pawed the ground with her hoof and lowered her head, saying shortly: "Would thou like to test my temper further? Never, ever try and keep me separated from Twilight Sparkle… nor even from my sister. And speak not thy poison to mine ears, Bob of Ginnungagap, or I shall be forced to show thee in detail how I work in less-subtle fashions than words."

The Draconequus grumbled under its breath as it slowly picked itself up, breathing hard and rubbing at its features… and then it shook itself firmly, smoke puffing off its body and vanishing quickly as the burns and singes healed before he strode slowly back down the hall towards them. For a moment, he and Luna only looked at each other, standing a few feet away, the creature lowering its head on its snaking neck so it was at eye-level with her… and then it sighed slowly and stepped to the side, grasping the handle of the door to Celestia's bedroom.

It stopped, talons tickling against the wood for a moment before it glanced towards them, saying quietly: "Ponies are meddlesome. And even as confusion, I find them confusing, which means I must strive to understand them even as I enjoy not being able to predict what happens next. It's like listening to a symphony orchestra while watching the silly teenagers butchered in the woods by a machete or an axe or some drooling monster that's all teeth and claws: no matter how great or small the amount of gore, you can't deny there's something innately soothing about it all."

"Thou art a strange, strange creature, Bob. Come, Scrivy, I fear if thou art left alone with this beast indescribable conversations shall occur and I shall be dreaming of thine wretched imaginings for a week." Luna muttered, and then she gave the Draconequus a brief nod when it pulled the door open for her, the two ponies stepping into the room before Discombobulation shoved it closed behind them.

Celestia was still laying on the bedding, silent and quiet, and Luna shivered a bit as she looked at her, strange memories flickering through her mind again before she looked towards Twilight… and then she staggered to a halt as Scrivener turned his gaze sharply in the direction Luna looked, as the female murmured: "I believe… Celestia has pushed further and delved into deeper magic than I had expected…"

Twilight Sparkle stirred on the bed… and then her violet eyes slowly fluttered open, before she smiled warmly at the sight of the two ponies, not seeming to realize anything was different as she grimaced and pulled herself towards the edge of the bed, murmuring: "So… it wasn't just a dream… I… are you two alright? And Celestia…"

"Originally my intent was to come here and either demand answers or simply beat her until the world made sense again, but… I see that… instead, we should take a moment to regard thee instead, and… speak with thee." Luna said softly, and Scrivener nodded slowly and whistled a bit, which made the dark sapphire pony snort in amusement. "Well, at least thou aren't jealous."

"What? I don't understand." Twilight frowned a bit, tilting her head, her horn gleaming quietly… and then she glanced up at this after a moment, blinking in surprise as she realized this had lengthened as she tilted her head back and forth. "Is that all?"

As she spoke, she half-turned… and large, strong wings fluttered gently at the sides of her body. Twilight frowned as she looked over her shoulder at these, studying them curiously as she slowly spread one, the vibrant violet feathers that matched her coat covering the main body of the wings but the lower pinions raven-black… and then her features slowly paled as she realized it was actually her own wing, her jaw working stupidly as her eyes blinked before she reared back and staggered in a circle, babbling: "What? No, that's impossible! I can't be, I mean… I… what's going on? Luna!"

"Shush and calm thyself, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said firmly, stepping forwards and reaching up to catch Twilight by the hooves before she could circle again, bringing her to a grinding halt as she breathed hard and stared over her shoulder, then almost pleadingly at the fellow winged unicorn, the female smiling a bit… and Twilight wincing and rearing back when she realized she was as tall as the dark-sapphire equine. "Thou has been given a gift, forget that not. Come, calm thyself, we shall take this in slow stride."

Twilight nodded slowly, breathing hard and looking back at herself… and Luna smiled faintly as her own eyes traced backwards, silently studying the emblem upon Twilight's haunch, which was now surrounded by a circular pattern of red runes… and the violet pony shook her head rapidly, lowering her head and muttering: "This… I can… I can barely believe this is possible. I… look at me, I mean… Scrivy, you changed from Luna, I know, but that was different, Luna mixed your souls and you just got bigger and me, why did I-"

"Because you are special… because while Luna and Scrivener mixed themselves together, I did not mix… I simply gave." Celestia said tiredly from the circular cushion she rested on… and all eyes turned to her, Twilight trembling a little as she carefully slipped away from Luna to stride quickly over to the ivory equine… and Celestia smiled faintly, her eyes opening, then closing as she breathed slowly and lifted herself slightly, shaking her head with a quiet grimace. "I don't remember laying down here. But I don't remember much after… beginning the process. Sharing memories as I linked us for the process… a gift of power in return for…"

She shook her head silently, and Twilight looked down at her, trembling, before Celestia rose her head with a tired smile: "Immortality? There is no such thing as true immortality… age withers us all, sooner or later. We all must die and fade, by violence or… exhaustion of life. But you will live as long as Luna and Scrivener Blooms, and this makes me glad. You will not be alone… and I have amplified your powers, your magic, given you my blood, my strength, my innate talents. But for everything, there is a price… there must be a trade. No gift in this world is without something in return, for even gratitude is a price to pay.

"I took a little of your own strength, your own talent. It may sound strange… but there are things you can do that I cannot, and it is this we must discuss." Celestia gritted her teeth as she slowly began to force herself upwards to a sitting position… but then Luna stepped forwards and silently rested a hoof on her shoulder, looking down at her quietly.

"Nay, sister, rest. Thou art weakened. And think not that any of us are fooled by thy words… the only reason thou would be in such a wretched state is if thou tried to cheat thyself, and took too little in return for giving too much. 'Twas foolish, sister… thou could have died." Luna said quietly, and then she offered a faint smile, whispering: "And then who would I have to undermine or lash out at? Wretched creature, thou would have left me without answers I crave, and worse, at the helm of a kingdom thou hast only just been named Queen of."

Celestia laughed faintly at this… and then Twilight leaned down and tightly hugged the ivory equine, closing her eyes, burying her face against the white strands of her mane as the Queen of Equestria straightened slightly with a surprised blink, Twilight shuddering against her as she whispered: "You shouldn't've done this… you gave me too much. Please, Celestia, take it back, I… I'm not ready, and you look so… weak. I… I need you still. You're my teacher… you're my… my friend."

The weathered female smiled faintly at this, looking down and closing her eyes as a tenderness spread over her features that softened her fatigue… and then she murmured quietly: "We are rarely ready for the tasks we are given and the powers we receive, always forced to grow up too fast to grow into them… but… you are, Twilight Sparkle. You are… and you are not my student any longer. You are my equal… and my greater."

Twilight slowly drew back, swallowing thickly… and then Celestia shook her head, glancing silently towards Luna. "I know I do not have to ask, but… guide her. Take care of her. You make a more fitting mentor for her than me."

Luna laughed quietly, shaking her head and glancing towards Twilight Sparkle as the newly-winged unicorn straightened a bit and stepped back, trembling a little as she looked down, almost looking ashamed of herself. "Nay, sister… Twilight is better than us both, but all the same, I shall take good care of her and guard her well on our journey. That, I promise thee, if only because thou seems to need the reassurance."

Celestia nodded slowly, raising her head and seeming to regain a bit of her strength as Scrivener stepped up beside Twilight and quietly rested a hoof on her shoulder, the violet pony silently, automatically leaning towards him as Celestia's eyes slowly roved over the three… and then she said quietly: "Then the time has come. Twilight knows the beginning… you have lived the middle… and now I shall tell you the end of the sordid tale, Luna… or… Brynhild, as your memories seem to be settling."

"Alien memories… not of this life, of a past… they are like scattered puzzle pieces, though, making no sense to me without knowledge of what I should be looking for. Now tell me, sister… what does thou know? How did thou discover this?" Luna asked quietly, then she sat quietly back on the floor, her eyes locking with Celestia's as she murmured: "Is this… why we are special?"

"Yes… we are not… reincarnations of past selves, so to speak, but that is not to say we were not reborn. How and why, I do not know… I have only pieced together so much, been able to… stand… so much at a time." Celestia said quietly, then she looked up and gently spoke a name: "Freya."

Luna frowned… then gritted her teeth as she caught memories in her mind, sounds, battle, bloodshed, and over it all, a voice shouting orders and strategy, among the mightiest of the mighty who reigned in Asgard, among… "Valkyries. Sister, thou art saying… we were once Valkyries, of Asgard, the fabled elite guard of the Aesir. But how could this be possible? We have seen so much… enough to know gods may exist, but also enough to take every story about such entities with more than a grain of salt… art thou saying-"

"In time." Celestia said quietly, holding up a hoof and looking patiently at her sister, and Luna nodded hesitantly even as she gave a frustrated sigh. For a moment, there was silence… and then Celestia murmured another name: "Thor."

Luna heard Sleipnir's laughter… and this easily overrode the flash of memories that followed, of steel and lightning as she leaned forwards, but before she could even voice the question, Celestia preempted her with the answer: "A god best known for lightning, but to say that was all Thor had at his disposal would be like saying that Odin was merely a god with a spear. And who knows what transformations we would have undergone on our fall from the skies? On becoming… what we have become?"

She stopped, then sighed and murmured quietly: "I know it seems impossible, little sister. I know what I speak sounds like delusional madness… but compared to some of the things I have done while sane, I would rather believe in this than begin to believe again that I could cleanse all of Equestria with violence and civil war."

"Thou art Freya, Sleipnir was Thor, I am Brynhild… that is what thou believes." Luna said slowly, as memories flickered through her mind again, strange images of sitting at a table, raising goblets and mugs with a roar… and then Luna closed her eyes and shook her head quickly as Scrivener gazed over at her and Twilight looked apprehensively at the ivory winged unicorn. "Celestia, thou art utterly, completely insane. I would say this with more the conviction but… the memories such names awaken when spoken to me such… yet tales of Thor, at least, are commonplace. Why have I never felt these memories surge upwards before?"

"Because you had to hear your name, spoken by another from that realm, to begin unsealing those vaults of memory…" Celestia closed her eyes, lowering her head forwards as she whispered: "Just as I believe only because while scrying after my discovery of what had happened to Sleipnir… I heard him yell for me, by every name I have been given. Celestia, Sol, Aya, and Freya… it was as if he knew I was watching. It was as if he was trying to warn me… because sister, whatever is at the root of this darkness is something that seeks to destroy us. Something that knows our secrets… something that knows more about us than we do about ourselves."

Luna looked down quietly, closing her eyes as a shiver raced through her body, shaking her head mutely. For a moment, Celestia only looked at her, and then she finally gave a small smile, saying quietly: "I have something to give back to you, something I took from you a long time ago. I don't know why I did… I don't know why I threw it in the vaults, and never bothered to give it back. Maybe I was afraid of what would happen… maybe I was jealous… maybe the… strange happiness of having a little sister just made me forget."

She fell quiet, then glanced to the side, her horn glowing faintly and dragging a drawer in the side of the bed open before a polished, short-handled object floated out of it… then it clicked before the telescopic handle quickly extended outwards into a full spear, and Luna leaned backwards in surprise as Celestia simply let the weapon drop, watching attentively…

And Luna stepped forwards on instinct, her horn glowing and the spear lighting up as bright as day as it spun in a rapid, controlled windmill around the winged unicorn, her body swaying with the movement as naturally as if she had used the weapon all her life as a soft gasp escaped her, hearing cheers and shouts and sounds of battle as something inside her surged upwards before she grinned as the spear dropped flat across her shoulders, her eyes glowing faintly as she leaned back… then blinked once before shaking her head briskly as Twilight and Scrivener both stared, but Celestia only smiled faintly. "As I thought."

Luna blushed a bit, flicking her horn downwards… and immediately, the telescopic spear collapsed and floated to the side, hovering silently next to her as she looked awkwardly at it before she murmured: "I know not if I should be furious, exhilarated, or thankful, or some mad combination of the three at once."

"Well, we're all mad here." said a mild voice, and Twilight winced as Scrivener and Luna looked up in surprise to see Discombobulation sitting calmly on the ceiling, his legs and upper limbs crossed as he gazed down at them meditatively. Celestia, however, seemed too tired to be bothered much either way by the presence of the creature, barely giving it a glance even as the creature's long neck twisted around so it could look down at her thoughtfully. "Again, ponies confuse me… fighting so hard to refute what their senses tell them are real, even when they spend every day surrounded by magic and mayhem. Now let me ask you this, why is a raven like a writing desk, Scrivener Blooms?"

Luna sighed at this, giving a flat look to the creature before she enunciated slowly and firmly: "Because both can be crushed to fine powder beneath my hooves."

Discombobulation slowly leaned away from the winged unicorn at this, features calm but body flinching… but before he could either escape or further test his luck, Twilight Sparkle looked up and asked quietly: "What is it that you know? You even made it sound earlier like you knew something about this… is that why Discord linked you, specifically?"

"Discord rarely did anything specific, Twilight Sparkle. I do not know why he chose me. We could ask him but the dead rarely give good or welcome answers." Discombobulation replied dryly, and then he sighed a bit when Twilight glared at him, and the Draconequus dropped from the ceiling, half-flipping lazily as he gradually sank through the air until hoof and paw landed next to Celestia.

He sniffed and turned around, rubbing his talons against his chest as he said distastefully: "You know that you will not be in control forever, Twilight Sparkle. Once you were the student, and now you are the master… but you are not the one who will bring balance to the forces in Equestria."

"I swear I know what you're talking about, and most of it seems to be pop culture references, making me wonder what exactly you did in Ginnungagap all day long." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, even as the other ponies only frowned at Discombobulation. The Draconequus frowned at him distastefully, but Scrivy only looked grouchily back before Twilight cleared her throat loudly and gave the tall creature a pointed look.

The Draconequus rolled his eyes, and then he calmly crossed his arms as he responded in a dry voice: "Very well, Twilight Sparkle… like I explained before, Ginnungagap happens to be a grand wastebasket of creation. The necropolis of ideas, the death-and-birthplace of the intangible, the stinking, fetid ooze which devours the old and vomits up the new. Darwinism in a way that Darwin never could have envisioned, and don't worry if you don't recognize the name, everybody else will."

He smiled almost charmingly as he spread his arms and bowed forwards slightly… but when the others only glared at him, he crossed his forelimbs moodily again and shook his head. "Fine, be that way. But intangible as ideas and secrets are… spoken too often, they too may slip down into our primordial dump, and the residents of our dark cellar all-too-eagerly gather up gossip to share with one another. Between bursts of creation, rampaging destruction, and moments of chaos so perfect that for a single, solitary second, the entire dimension becomes bathed in light and order beautiful enough to root us all to the spot before we cheer and dance when our little universe of garbage shatters like so much cheap glass… we are terrible, terrible gossips. There's little else to do, after all, but sit with our fellows – or stand, or swim, or whatever else we feel like at the time – and gossip like schoolchildren.

"Have you ever heard the saying that three people may keep a secret, if two are dead? Well, that's a bald lie, and not merely because he who said it was bald and is now balder in his own death. No, it is because we all sweat our secrets… we all breathe our secrets… we all think our secrets so loudly we may as well scream them at one another." Discombobulation snorted at this, brushing a hand absently back through his dark Mohawk of a mane. "Look at Twilight Sparkle, secretly proud and delighted for herself in the dark regions of her soul, the place all ponies have and fail to admit exists… which just makes it grow all the worse for it."

"Discombobulation!" Twilight winced, flushing a bit as she looked back and forth… but Scrivener and Luna both only shrugged, and Celestia offered a kind smile even as the violet pony flushed and glanced down awkwardly, murmuring: "Sorry… I… he is right, but honestly, I-"

"Oh, cease, explain not." Luna said kindly, and without looking, she thrusted the collapsed but still-dangerous spear towards the Draconequus, who quickly rose his hands with a wince and reared his head back as the deadly tip of the spear almost brushed his muzzle. "And thou, Bob, must learn better manners. Otherwise, thou may end up with this weapon up thy nose and buried into whatever rodent runs the spinning wheel that sits in place of thy mind."

Discombobulation grumbled, but then nodded and slowly reached his talon up to push the tip of the spear gingerly away. "Pardon me for being less than pleased about being forced to serve as a thrall to a pony who probably isn't intelligent enough to run a shrimp factory. In short, though, there is an entity that exists that also believes this to be your past… and while not all the residents of Ginnungagap believe you and your siblings are beings built from shards fallen from Asgard, we have always regarded you with interest… mostly, because to us, it's like watching a soap opera that began when Celestia first fell to Midgard and promises to end only after whatever lurks in the darkness either destroys you all or is destroyed itself."

Twilight glared at him at this, and then she said flatly: "Thank you, Discombobulation, now please go away. I'll call you if I need you."

"Finally, a request I can honor in full. Excuse me while I kiss the sky, in that case." Discombobulation gave a short, mocking little bow, making an exaggerated rolling motion with his hands before he stepped backwards as reality behind him swept aside like a curtain. He quickly slipped backwards into the glowing void, then pointed at Luna and said mildly: "Scrivener Blooms. Don't forget that the path to Paradise goes first through Purgatory and the Inferno… and that's only if you manage to find the path through the mountains and the forest in the first place."

Luna frowned at this, but Discombobulation only gave a cryptic smile and a little wave, and Scrivy sighed and shook his head distastefully as reality slid back into place over the Draconequus and the air sparked before settling, leaving no sign that the creature had even been there in the first place. "You do understand how creepy it is that he refers to you as me and me as you, right?"

"Nay, I see nothing wrong with it, 'tis true, after all… thou art I, and I art thee. The same blood runs in our veins." Luna smiled after a moment at him, swinging the collapsed spear lightly at the male, and both he and Twilight Sparkle winced back as Celestia only sighed and shook her head slowly. Then the sapphire winged unicorn slowly turned back towards Celestia, asking quietly: "Have thee anything else to add, sister? I do not know… what thou hoped to give me by sharing this knowledge with me in the first place, if I am to speak honestly… I only feel more confused now, and fear that our enemies may have better use for it than I do…"

"And that is why I have armed you with this information in the first place, sister." Celestia replied softly, then she grimaced as she slowly began to stand as flickers passed through her white locks, before they shone faintly… and then once more became ephemeral, a rainbow of color spilling quietly through her hair. "Now the enemy does not have the element of surprise should they try to use this information to confuse you… now, you have been given a chance to know where you began, who you are. And working together… we may piece together our past, and perhaps in the core of our memories, discover how we fell to this world, if we truly did fall… and if my instincts are right, if the fact that we seem so blatantly targeted is not merely coincidence… then perhaps in our past, we may find the identity of whatever fuels these awful shadows that spill up from Helheim itself."

Luna nodded slowly… and then she blushed a bit as Celestia stepped forwards and kissed her forehead in soft blessing, murmuring quietly: "All I know for sure is that I love you, little sister, and will no longer hide anything from you. That you are and always will be my sister, for our bonds are deeper than flesh and blood, tied to the spirit and the soul, not the body. I will atone and amend what I have done wrong… and I have faith that you, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle can stop this darkness before it becomes too great, before it flows over our beautiful land. I will be putting all resources at your disposal, and I wish for you to know that I have already assembled a platoon of Pegasus Knights who will be glad to travel with your caravan, and who have sworn to obey your every order. They will not slow you down, are ready for the hard march to North Neigh… and with them, I offer all the equipment of the vaults of Canterlot, from the ancient artifacts to the most majestic weapons and armor locked therein."

"Thou hast my thanks… my sister…" Luna lowered her head, blushing a bit and smiling awkwardly as the telescopic spear quietly spun beside her in a nervous gesture, the winged unicorn barely seeming aware of what she was doing as Twilight Sparkle looked up at Celestia with both worry and gratitude. "But… while I know it would be foolhardy to decline thy offer of soldiers if they are indeed well-trained and loyal… I shall take only minimal equipment from Canterlot. It is not the gear that concerns me, but the merits of my soldiers themselves… and as it is, our supply wagons are heavily loaded. I would not wish to further slow our caravan with equipment we may not use and which would detract from the defenses of Canterlot."

"Canterlot is well-defended, Luna, I am here…" Celestia said quietly, before she sighed a little when Luna gave her an imploring look. "Very well… then perhaps we can compromise. I shall… have a wagon readied in the morning, loaded with some additional supplies. Tents, rations, etcetera… it will at least give you more room to better divide what you have to carry. I shall also have messengers sent to the settlements en route…both to tell them to clear the way for your approach, as well as to have them prepare supplies that will need to be replenished. An army marches on its stomach, sister, do not forget that what applies to us… all of us now, Twilight Sparkle… does not apply to others."

Luna nodded with a grimace, twirling the telescopic spear absently at her side again before she glanced towards this and blushed, quickly putting it down on the ground beside her… and then she looked up as Twilight laughed a little and gazed nervously up at Celestia. "I… you're okay, though, right? And I mean… well… I guess, Scrivy, you're going to have to help me adjust to this. You've… gone through this kind of thing, haven't you?"

"Something similar, I suppose, but… we'll all be there to help you adjust, Twilight." Scrivener said softly, glancing over at the unicorn before his eyes roved to Celestia, and he added quietly: "And I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much, Celestia. When even Luna's worried enough about you to forego an opportunity to harass you, I know it has to be serious… and we need you around. You're Queen of Equestria, like Luna said… we can't have Luna or Twilight taking up your crown quite yet, when we've got a job of our own in the north."

"Don't worry about me, Scrivener Blooms… I deserve worse pains for what I've done in my life." She hesitated, then looked towards Twilight Sparkle, saying quietly: "Perhaps one day, Twilight… you and Scrivener… will do me a favor and record the experiences I have had in life. The experiences I once sought to hide from all of Equestria… but only now, do I realize would be better served in being shown to the world. I have always feared the power of stories and well-chosen words, from watching how my own woven webs were so easily able to influence an entire country when coupled with a few majestic shows of power and privilege, but… I understand now that the unpleasant truths are perhaps the ones with the most to teach us."

"All the years lived in happiness are nothing but a waste, while a few weeks lived in pain are worth more than all the gemstones in Equestria." Scrivener smiled slightly despite himself, then he glanced towards Twilight and added mildly: "I didn't write that. I know it sounds like I probably did, but I didn't."

"Writers are a sick breed. Poets are even worse." Luna remarked dryly, and she shook her head slowly before smiling a little up at Celestia as the others shared a small laugh. "I admire that though, sister, and… thank you. But if that is all…"

"No, I have one last question to ask." Celestia said softly, and Luna frowned a bit, tilting her head curiously as the ivory equine gazed over her sister, asking in a tactful voice: "How is Nightmare Moon reacting to this information?"

Luna frowned a bit at this question, then she slowly closed her eyes and dropped her head forwards… and for a moment, silence spiraled out, even as Scrivener frowned as well and looked with surprise towards Luna… before the winged unicorn rose her head and said in a slow voice: "There is no fury… no frustration… no disbelief. There is no surprise, but there is a thrum… is it excitement? She is me, and I am her, but she is the deeper me, the darker me… and she… sees truth in thy words, which scares me. And, what scares me more… is that she seems to be wending her way through my subconscious, through mine memories sealed… and I fear what she will find there, Celestia."

She stopped, then laughed a little, glancing to the side before looking back at her, asking hesitantly: "Do I… call thee Celestia? Or shall I refer to thee as Queen Freya now? 'Twould that not be a great joke to say in front of the Royal Courts, though…"

"I can't speak for you, Luna… but even if I'm right, even if in the past, I was Freya… I am not now. Any more than I am Aya the Sun-Cursed… now I am Celestia." The ivory equine smiled a little at this, saying quietly: "It took me seventeen hundred years, sister, but finally… I can say with confidence who I am, and look back at who I was without fearing for what others will think of me. I have changed… for once I'm not saying those words only to try and impress others, or gain their confidence. I have settled into my role now, and I know it is as guide… not leader. Even this title of Queen… it is a strong word, a strong title… because I must be a strong figurehead. But that does not make me any better than the lowest earth pony… and I will always remember this. I will always remember… that a pony's worth is determined by their actions and their choices, not entitled to them from fortune's favor at birth."

"Another speech. Thou really are feeling better." Luna said softly, and then she stepped forwards, and the two siblings embraced as she murmured: "Then thou art my big sister Celestia, and I am thy little sister, Luna, as it has been for the last millennia and a half. Or perhaps 'tis better to say, for the five hundred years before thou sealed me away in the moon."

"Oh, Luna." Celestia said tiredly, shaking her head slowly even as Luna smiled up at her, and then the ivory equine drew her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, asking quietly: "And what about you, my friends… is there anything more I can do for either of you? Do not hesitate to ask… if it is in my power, know that I shall be honored to give you what I can. I have asked much of you all, after all… it is only right that I offer something in return."

"Celestia, you've already given me so much… how could I ask for more?" Twilight laughed a little as she gazed awkwardly up at her, then looked apprehensively over her shoulder for a moment, slowly stretching her new wings out before they settled silently against her sides as she murmured softly: "You've given me… much more than I deserve."

"Even the most altruistic gifts often have selfish motives, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said kindly, leaning down with a faint smile. "I enjoy seeing you happy. I enjoy knowing that you will protect our country. I am… content to pass on these abilities to you… and to see you excel, because one day you will succeed me… because you are everything… I wish I could have been."

This made Twilight blush and glance down embarrassedly, and then Celestia straightened and looked quietly over to Scrivener Blooms, murmuring softly: "And you, my old Court Poet, don't tell me there's nothing I can do for you… or perhaps I only envy your ability to be content with what you have. Your disdain for material possessions apart from a few small luxuries make it difficult for me to give you a proper gift, for all the wealth I possess. What makes it even more confusing is when sister tries to help me, which usually ends in mockery and some awful prank."

She paused meditatively, then nodded slowly to herself as Scrivener only shuffled a little on the spot before she smiled, stretching one of her wings out… and a moment later, her horn glowed, and a large pinion feather was pulled free, twisting quietly once in the air before gleaming as the bottom of the feather sharpened into a tip. This floated over to the male, and he smiled in surprise, reaching up to hesitantly catch it on his hoof as Celestia said quietly: "Perhaps small tokens, made with meaning, are the best in this case."

"Thou art trying to make me jealous again, Celestia. Truly, it seems as thou wants me to pummel thee." Luna said flatly, glancing across at her sister… but the ivory equine only gave a smile, and the sapphire winged unicorn smiled despite herself after a moment, bowing her head as Scrivener did the same. "But we appreciate it, all the same. When Scrivener Blooms is happy, I am happy."

"Thank you… sister." Scrivy said quietly, glancing up at Celestia with a small smile, and Celestia gazed warmly back down, nodding approvingly before the male carefully tucked the quill behind one ear, and he hesitated for a moment before asking quietly: "And is there anything we can do for you?"

"You are already doing too much as it is." She paused, then glanced over the three, saying softly: "But perhaps you can fulfill one small request for me, all three of you… join me for a small meal, and share conversation with me. Normal, natural conversation… I have not had ponies to sit with me as friends for a long time now, and I… would dearly enjoy just sitting and talking for a little while. Forgetting, for a few moments, all the violence and bloodshed and the darkness and corruption outside… and just relaxing, in the few moments of peace."

She smiled a little, and Luna laughed quietly and shook her head, replying in a faintly-entertained voice: "The very thing that thou would always chastise Sleipnir and I for. Well, finally, it has taken thee countless years but thou art finally loosening thy saddle. Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle… what say thee both? I myself could use pretending for a little while my greatest concern is that my coffee will be not bold enough for my tastes."

"I… I think for once I agree." Twilight said quietly, glancing over her shoulder again at her new wings… and then she looked ahead to the others and nodded with a blush. "As long as later, you and Celestia and even Scrivy can help me… get used to this."

"Always." Luna said softly, and then she smiled at her sister, and the two fell into step with one another as Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms exchanged smiles and followed towards the door, all too glad to take a moment of sanctuary amidst the pall of darkness.


	17. A New Hope

Chapter Sixteen: A New Hope

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight winced as she flapped her wings wildly… and then crashed headlong into a tree with a curse, to the loud laughter of Scrivener Blooms and Luna as leaves flew in every direction. A moment later, a branch cracked, and Twilight fell out of the tree to land with a loud thud at the base of it, which only made the two laugh louder as Celestia shot them a flat look before she looked ahead and called encouragingly: "Keep your head up, Twilight Sparkle… use your body as well as your wings for movement! Balance and finesse are far more crucial than power alone, do you understand?"

"No." Twilight mumbled, slowly hauling herself back to her hooves with a grimace before she uncomfortably pushed herself into the air, wincing as her wings flapped and kept her hovering slowly several feet above the ground. "I really don't think I'm cut out for this…"

"You get used to it. I mean, if I can learn to fly every now and then thanks to Luna's magic, you should be able to get the hang of it sooner or later yourself. Or maybe I just really enjoy watching you flailing around through the air." Scrivener said easily, half-encouraging and half-teasing as he grinned at her, which made Twilight glower in return as Luna continued to giggle childishly. "Anyway, we're enjoying it and you're the one who wanted to learn."

Twilight glared at him… and then stared in surprise as Discombobulation popped into being behind Scrivener Blooms before slamming a firm kick of his paw into the earth pony's rump, making him flop forwards with a wince of surprise as his glasses flew off his muzzle and Luna's giggles cut short as she flinched and arched her back, then glared furiously over her shoulder at him. But as quickly as he'd appeared, Discombobulation snapped his fingers and vanished in another puff, his voice seeming to float past as he complained: "Don't look at me, Twilight Sparkle made me do it. I am as innocent as the morning dew, disregarding all the sexual connotations you can imply from that."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to!" Twilight landed with a wince and quickly trotted forwards as Scrivy picked himself up, her horn glowing as she lifted Scrivener's glasses from the ground and slipped them onto his face with an embarrassed smile as Luna looked at her sulkily. "It's strange having this… I don't even know what he is. I don't want to say servant-"

"Because I'm obviously not good enough to serve the mighty Twilight Sparkle, heir to Equestria… I suppose that makes you Princess Twilight, although I'm not sure if that makes you the Twilight Princess or not." Discombobulation's voice echoed, and Luna shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Oh stop, Scrivener Blooms. You do worse to Luna on a regular basis. Still, looking at you two, it's nice to know that even if you go crazy he'll still call you supermare, and if you're alive and well then he'll be there, holding your hoof."

"Either phase entirely into reality or go back to wherever you hide, Discombobulation, we've been over this." Twilight Sparkle grumbled, glancing embarrassedly up… and when silence greeted her, she nodded moodily after a moment and smiled awkwardly at Luna and Scrivy. "Sorry."

"No, no problem at all. Besides, he's right, Luna does do worse to me constantly." Scrivener shrugged a bit, then looked at the dark sapphire pony when she began to raise a hoof with a huff. "See?"

"I… was merely…" Luna glowered at him, then she reached forwards and slowly patted him on the head. "That is all. Thou art… all paranoid fools."

"You're beginning to adjust anyway, Twilight, mastery of your new self will come with time." Celestia reassured quietly, and Twilight Sparkle looked awkwardly up at her, smiling after a moment before she glanced over her shoulder at the beautiful garden that surrounded them, filled with flowers, neatly-trimmed hedges and trees that looked as if they had been sculpted into perfection instead of simply grown… except for the scraped-off bark and missing branches here and there.

There were other signs of Twilight's awkward learning session as well: short, dirty trenches through otherwise pristine grass, holes in bushes, glaring and disheveled animals. While she could fly short distances and hover with ease, Twilight Sparkle was showing a distinct issue with the 'braking' part of aerial movement. Not that anyone could blame her, considering the suddenness of the changes in her form: more than just wings, after all, her body had grown in ways both visible and subtle.

Celestia smiled softly… and in a way, she too, had changed. Perhaps it was only from the exertion, but she seemed a little weaker, a little more gaunt than she had been, although the soft radiance of her mane and tail seemed the same as ever… and her amethyst eyes were soft and warm, as if she was content, as if she was honestly at lucid peace with herself and the world around her, as she said gently: "You're very talented to be doing so well already, Twilight Sparkle. I know it might seem strange to say… but this was your first flight, and you have lived all your life before now in a body that was smaller and constrained to the earth. There is much to be admired in you, Twilight, for learning to adapt and making these adjustments."

She stopped, then glanced up towards the sky and nodded slowly before murmuring: "And now, I think that it is nearing time for you to raise the sun, Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait, I… what? Celestia, I… I don't know how, I haven't studied that and… it's… it's the sun, I really…" Twilight babbled… and then she blushed a bit when Celestia rose her hoof and gently pressed it against her lips, silencing her with an affectionate look.

"Small things must be studied, Twilight, small things have small details… but the largest things in life are things you simply do. You can move the sun… I know you can, and without difficulty." Celestia said softly, meeting her eyes. "Just like you could move the moon as Luna can, if the urge took you… just like you can use Luna's magic, and my magic, and learn spells of every nature with ease. Your name suits you wonderfully, Twilight… inside you exists true harmony, a balance of light and darkness, like that faint, rare moment when moon kiss the west and the east at the same time, and the stars all shine in the velvet ocean of the night."

Twilight turned almost scarlet as she stepped backwards and nodded a little, glancing awkwardly down for a moment… then she looked towards Luna and Scrivy, asking hesitantly: "Can you two… or I mean…"

"Scrivener Blooms, lower the moon… a small challenge will settle Twilight's nerves more effectively than reassurance at this point." Luna said with a slight smile, and Scrivy nodded without hesitating, smiling warmly in return to her as he felt tenderness tickle through his mind and body. "After all… the newly-reborn winged unicorn cannot have the cynical, obnoxious poet show her up, can she?"

"I never said that!" Twilight reared back slightly, but Luna only laughed as Scrivy smiled and shook his head, then lowered his head and closed his eyes, blocking out everything else as he let his body relax, feeling strength and memories not his own whispering through his mind as he focused on his bond with Luna… and even as Luna teasingly chastised Twilight, her horn began to glow, a flickering blue aura humming over it as her starry locks swirled backwards and her features flushed slightly as if in excitement, as if in exhilaration.

And then, as Scrivener let out a soft sigh, Luna's eyes fluttered as she mimicked his movements, even as her eyes remained open and soft… and, just visible through the canopy of the garden's trees, the moon slowly began to set, silently plunging towards the deep horizon and leaving them bathed only beneath the radiance of the stars as Scrivy rolled his shoulders and straightened slowly, breathing, heart beating, body moving in time with Luna's as they rose their heads and gazed towards one another softly.

Twilight gazed from one to the other with a warm smile… and Celestia's eyes roved from her little sister to the earth pony with admiration that was close to jealousy, before she gazed towards the violet unicorn and prompted gently: "And now it's your turn. And while we do not share souls, or thoughts, or the same connection that Luna does… even if all I can give you is heartfelt support, Twilight, that is all you need. Don't think, only do: that is the key."

"Alright… I'll try my best." Twilight said quietly, nodding hesitantly before she looked up at the starry sky above… and as the three gazed at her, she let her eyes slip closed, features tensing for a moment, almost wincing as she gritted her teeth, her horn sparking… but after a few moments, her face smoothed out, her breathing softened as she arched her back, and her horn took on a soft glow as a shiver passed through her body, raising herself up slightly as she let out a quiet whisper of wordless surprise…

And then her eyes opened, her body flexing as she reared back, her wings spreading as the glow over her horn brightened as light gradually filled the sky and the mighty orb of the sun rose into the air, the stars vanishing behind the blue curtain of the sky before Twilight staggered backwards, her hooves almost slipping out from beneath her as the glow around her horn faded and she stared with amazement up into the heavens.

Then she blushed as Scrivy and Luna both stomped their hooves against the ground, the winged unicorn nodding encouragingly as the earth pony laughed and looked across at her warmly. "Incredible, Twilight… incredible."

"I knew that you could do it." Celestia gazed down at Twilight Sparkle affectionately, giving her a slow nod before she straightened and gazed up into the sky, adding softly: "And do not worry… by tonight I will have regained enough strength to lower the sun, by tomorrow I will be able to resume my role of raising it daily. I won't ask you to worry about that right now, not until after your investigation of North Neigh… and after you are ready to assume that duty. As it is, I have forced much upon your shoulders, Twilight Sparkle."

The violet pony smiled awkwardly, flapping her black-edged wings once before they furled a bit at her sides, and then she bowed silently to Celestia… and Celestia bowed deeply back, closing her eyes and touching her horn to the ground as she said quietly: "If I may make one suggestion, though… visit your parents, Twilight. You won't be leaving until the afternoon, anyway, and Luna and Scrivener are more than capable of handling what few tasks must be seen to."

They both rose, looking at one another as Twilight nodded hesitantly, then glanced anxiously towards Luna, asking finally: "If… you're okay with waiting, I know time is of the essence, and… I mean, I haven't actually visited my parents for a long time now. I… everything… so much has happened, and I don't even know what to say…"

"Go ahead, cease thy worrying. Besides, I sense that Celestia has some tasks of her own for us, and I would prefer anyway to allow the Starlit Knights a chance to prepare for the much-longer road ahead than have them rushing out of Canterlot, likely-as-not with regrets." Luna paused, her starry locks flicking to the side before she frowned a bit as Twilight continued to look hesitantly from her to Scrivy, tilting her head curiously. "What, speak now, Twilight Sparkle. I cannot read thy addled mind, and understand not why thy face twists so horribly."

"That's not nice, Luna, she was born that way." Scrivy remarked mildly, and Twilight shot him a moody look when Luna gave a snort of laughter. "Well, it's true. Besides, I can't be sitting here, cheering you on about everything, without getting one or two good barbs in. That would just throw off the whole balance of everything."

Twilight only muttered under her breath, then Celestia leaned calmly forwards and asked quietly: "Would you like us to go with you to meet your parents, and help ease some of this unnecessary tension?"

Immediately, both Luna and Scrivy spun around, shaking their heads wildly and likely not even meaning to mimic each other even as they moved in almost-synchronization, both rambling excuses as Celestia only looked down at them peacefully before Twilight said clearly: "I'd really, really like that. It would mean a lot to me, if you'd come and help… explain everything. I want to show them what I've done with my life… and I need someone to help explain why I'm… you know."

"Wretched creatures." Luna muttered, and she sighed and dropped her head forwards even as Scrivy winced a little and began to open his mouth, then promptly shut it when the female glared at him. "Even for thinking that I should pummel thee. Leave me alone with Twilight Sparkle and Celestia? Worse, leave me with them and trying to make a good impression upon her family? I shall rend thee asunder."

"We'll also have to explain to the others… at least a little of this. I can't just ask everyone to ignore the fact I'm… like you two, now." Twilight continued quietly, looking down thoughtfully for a moment… then she blushed when both sisters looked at her, Luna with a quirked eyebrow and Celestia with a tilt of her head. "Oh, I… sorry. I didn't stop to think how that sounded… it's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just… scary. And the way ponies look up to you two and… now I'm a winged unicorn and what Sol Seraph said and what ponies might think…"

"Let them think whatever they please, 'tis well-within their freedoms to have their own opinions." Luna said calmly, leaning back slightly… and then she leaned forwards with a slight grin, her eyes glinting. "Should they be so bold to express their opinions in any unkind way, however, and I shall teach them that not all privileges should be readily abused."

Twilight smiled a little at this, and then she glanced over the two and said quietly: "Then let's not waste any time and go and see if I remember the path back home."

"You can't go home again." murmured a thoughtful voice, and the ponies glanced up with surprise to see Discombobulation standing on a treebranch… but he was upside down, in plain defiance of gravity, looking calmly at them as leaves quietly fell around him. "Oh, don't worry about me, I have no inclination to risk the wrath of any of you ponies, I'll just quietly spy on your strange social anachronisms. But I felt I should give a word of caution… people who react the worst are honest, people who react the best are liars, and people who are happy for you are the most selfish ones of all. Celestia knows that well… don't forget that whatever you are, you're only a gear or a cog or if you're very lucky, a metal screw in someone else's grand designs."

Then, without another word, Discombobulation stepped backwards off the branch, floating in the air for a moment before he shot suddenly skywards, falling in reverse into the boughs of the tree above in a burst of leaves and vanishing completely, leaving Twilight frowning after the Draconequus and his strangely-foreboding words of warning.

* * *

><p>Twilight's parents lived in a comfortable home in the residential district of Canterlot, neither rich nor poor. They were unicorns but nor upper-class unicorns, friendly and non-judgmental, practiced but neither exactly exceptional at magic… but they were warm, and caring, and after the initial shock of having not only the Queen of Equestria at their door, but Nightmare Moon and her known consort – and probably most shocking of all, their anxious, half-embarrassed, half-eager daughter now a winged unicorn that was taller than either of her parents at the head of the group – they were invited quickly inside.<p>

Twilight rambled away, a mix of stories, apologies, and anecdotes, as Luna and Scrivy awkwardly sat to one side of a cozy living room, both staring around uncomfortably and their emotions mixing together in a gentle whirl. On Luna's side, embarrassment and worry about making a good impression… on Scrivener's side, curiosity and awkwardness that came with the territory of never actually having seen a functioning family before. And the whole time, Celestia sat by Twilight Sparkle, studying her parents meticulously, and maybe even a bit enviously.

Twilight strove to explain everything: to explain all the things she had never been able to talk about in her infrequent letters, to share secrets with them that could now be spoken, and to try and apologize again and again for not keeping in better contact and for not being able to tell them everything before now. She almost wandered awkwardly into a realm that Luna was sure no parent would want to hear about, but with an easy, tactful interruption, Celestia redirected Twilight towards a better subject and calmed her a little at the same time.

Yet they were happy for her… and even though they could only stay an hour, it was long enough for Twilight to leave looking refreshed and revitalized. At the same time, however, she seemed a little troubled and remained quiet until they reached the castle and Celestia parted ways with them… and it was only when Luna and Scrivener started to say their goodbyes so they could attend to the Starlit Knights, that Twilight asked abruptly: "Did I do the right thing?"

"I… oh, tell me not this is because of what Discombobulation said. Thou knows he feeds upon confusion, and is less than thrilled trapped as servant to thee, even knowing full well that it was not thy intent nor thy hoof that did so, but a prank of Discord." Luna said grouchily, waving her own hoof… and then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Worry thyself not on the subject, Twilight Sparkle. It is not that I do not believe we should heed his warning and be wary in these dark times… only that he comes from a world without trust, and seems to be in the habit of spilling poison even when he wishes to apply a remedy."

Twilight nodded hesitantly, then she shook her head and murmured: "Alright, I… okay. Then I'm going to see if I can find the others, talk to them, and then I want to make a short stop by the library. I… I have an urge to look around Canterlot a little, maybe even stop by the academy. Somehow… seeing my parents, made me realize that I might… how serious this all is. And thank you for recognizing how important it was to me that I… share with them."

She glanced between Luna and Scrivy, and the two mumbled and shuffled awkwardly on the spot, the violet winged unicorn smiling faintly before she stepped forwards and hugged them both fiercely around the neck with either foreleg, and Luna laughed a bit as Scrivener smiled before Twilight drew back, nodded firmly once, then turned and headed away. They watched her leave, and Luna shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I feel vexed, Scrivener Blooms. Twilight Sparkle is strong and talented, but still young, still should be living free from this dark pall, still… innocent. Thou, at least, were far from innocent and clung to me like a barnacle when I attempted to leave alone for the Everfree Forest and exile. Furthermore, I never took thee away from much…" She paused meditatively, glancing towards the door that Twilight had left through as they stood in the large, ornate hall, nobles and soldiers milling back and forth and tossing them curious looks as they passed. "Well, that may be a lie. I fear that left alone with Twilight, she and thyself may have forgotten about me entirely and lived happily ever after."

"Yes, until Nightmare Moon burst through the ceiling to kidnap us both, carrying us gleefully away to gobble us both down." Scrivener replied dryly, making a wide gesture with one hoof, and Luna threw her head back and laughed even as she grinned and nodded, before the two turned and easily began to make their way through the wide foyer, automatically heading towards the dining hall out of habit and instinct. "You're always so cute when you're jealous and insecure though. There's something romantic about it, while Nightmare Moon is all dominance and passion."

"Oh, here we go. For a poet that claims to loathe criticism and analysis, thou seems intent to criticize and analyze the whole world wide." She nudged him firmly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as they strode onwards in quiet for a few moments… then Luna nudged him again and said flatly: "I did not tell thee to stop."

"By the Horses of Heaven, we share a connected mind and soul and yet you still manage to drive me crazy." Scrivener grumbled, and then he flinched back a bit when Luna headbutted him lightly with a huff. "You're a sadist. That's what I'm seeing right now."

"Thou art one to talk, sick and twisted Scrivener Blooms. I am now Champion of the nation, a hero to Equestria. Thou art the one who plays vilely with the emotions of others in thy depraved writings." Luna retorted pompously, and Scrivy snorted in amusement. Before he could think of a retort, however, the winged unicorn glanced ahead and smiled slightly, and the male's eyes drew forwards to see Aleksandr standing and arguing with Rainbow Dash in front of the open doors to the dining hall as Applejack simply sat off to the side, looking irritable. "Oh, promising entertainment!"

Scrivy rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out how this proved his point as they approached, and Applejack cleared her throat loudly and said over the bickering of the two: "If you will both just shut up for a minute, you'll see that we got company. You two may also notice the looks we're getting from all the ponies trying to get past you both, so maybe we should move this little conversation aside."

The two glanced up, and Rainbow Dash grinned awkwardly at the short line of ponies glaring at them as Aleksandr grimaced a little, then half-nodded quickly and strode towards the edge of the wide, curved room in front of the dining area, Applejack sighing and shaking her head as the male Pegasus fell into step with his wife and said grouchily: "Well, it's not my fault. He started it."

"No, I merely carried over conversation from day before. War is not fought in a single day, even with words, but over many battles over much time, until peace is found or enemy crushed." Aleksandr said distastefully, then the minotaur glanced up at the ceiling high above and added meditatively: "This is house of giants. All doorways large enough to accommodate dragons, all ceilings high as sky outside. Is strange castle."

Luna nodded agreeably at this, and then Rainbow Dash flapped his wings, hovering in the air so he was at head-level with the minotaur as the bull leaned moodily back against a stone wall, the Pegasus glaring at him and saying irritably: "Anyway, like I was saying. Since when do you think you get to give me orders? I'm not your messenger, in fact, I'm your employer."

"Actually, pretty four-hoof is employer. You are… how you say…" Aleksandr gestured ponderingly for a word, then he smiled at him and said kindly: "You are like _medved. _Large and strong for four-hoof, but… clumsy and not very bright. I would call you _petukh _instead, but while _petukh _is boastful and loud, is also always awake in morning to signal new dawn of day. You signal new day, midday, and end day with sleepy snoring."

"For one thing, I am not clumsy." Rainbow Dash said flatly, and he promptly performed a neat reverse somersault in midair to prove this before dropping to his large hooves with a huff and a glare. "For another, who needs to be an egghead when Twilight's around? Go ahead, ask her anything when she shows up, I dare you. She's got like five brains or something. I think you're just a jerk. A jealous jerk."

Aleksandr looked down at the Pegasus flatly as Luna sat back with a look of entertainment on her face, even as Scrivener Blooms sighed and said mildly to her: "You know, you shouldn't encourage dissidence in the ranks of your own troops."

"Oh, hush, 'tis all in good fun." Luna waved at him irritably as the two continued to glare at each other, Applejack shaking her head with a grumble of frustration. "Besides, no proud minotaur would leave an ally stranded, would he?"

At this, the bull nodded firmly, saying calmly: "Is true. We are allies first, and you are annoying flying _medved _second, four-hoof. Also, is easy to be agile in air, with nothing but space, but on hoof thou often falls on own face like child who has not yet learned to properly walk."

"Well, excuse me all to hell, but I spend most of my time in the air and these big hooves are hard to manage." Rainbow Dash retorted, raising one grouchily and glaring up at him. "Besides, I used to be amazing on my hooves."

"Oh shush, Rainbow, even when you was a girl you'd trip yourself up." Applejack said flatly, and Rainbow Dash winced and turned scarlet as he gestured violently towards the minotaur with his head, but the earth pony only shrugged even as she softened. "Oh stop that, Rainbow Dash, y'ain't got nothing to be ashamed of. We been through that already, ain't we?"

"Yeah, but… he's a jerk." Rainbow muttered, awkwardly glancing towards the minotaur as Aleksandr looked down at him with pursed lips, before he gritted his teeth and straightened, saying firmly: "Look, don't even start, 'cause no one gets to decide who or what I am but me, and the last thing I need is-"

"Is not possible, you were obviously never girl." Aleksandr interrupted clearly, and Rainbow blinked and leaned back, not looking how to take this before the minotaur leaned down and said thoughtfully: "No, you are male. Is not way you talk, is not way you look, is not way you act. Is just because you are you. But I do not care either way; you are still annoying flying four-hoof to Aleksandr."

Rainbow Dash looked at him for a moment, and he looked back… and then the Pegasus grinned and threw his head back, laughing, and the minotaur joined in after a moment before the two turned and strode towards the dining hall like they were the best of friends, Applejack staring after them stupidly as Rainbow asked eagerly: "So how the hell did you learn to fight like that? I mean yesterday, you took down that golem like it was no sweat!"

"Yes, but minotaurs are strong, fight all life-long. You are very swift even for flying four-hoof, strike hard. I shall teach you minotaur ways." Aleksandr's voice began to fade as the two vanished into the dining hall, and Luna stood up, looking pleased as Applejack continued to simply stare for a moment before she dropped her head forwards with a sigh.

Scrivener Blooms only shook his head in amusement as the golden earth pony finally looked up, asking distastefully: "Is it bad that before I just wanted them to stop harassing each other, and now that they have, I kind of want to smack them both silly?"

"Nay, I am very familiar with this feeling. I believe it is called 'affection.'" Luna said seriously, nodding before she winked as Applejack shook her head and smiled despite herself. "Worry not, I am sure they will return to argument shortly after we take once more to the road."

"Great. Didn't expect to ever see those boys getting along so well… fellas sure can be weird sometimes, I guess." Applejack gave Scrivener Blooms a look, and the male adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as Luna snorted in amusement and shrugged. "You don't seem all that surprised though, if you don't mind me sayin' so."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps the only reason they were so at odds in the first place 'twas because of their similarities. 'Tis not so strange, all-in-all… they are both fiercely-loyal creatures, bullheaded – in more ways than the literal, in Aleksandr's case – and rivals from the moment they met: forget not that the minotaurs were first opponents, and Rainbow Dash's pride was injured much worse than his body." Luna said pointedly, glancing at Applejack before she smiled slightly. "But now Rainbow understands Aleksandr holds this not over his head, he thinks himself not superior. I am sure they shall compete still… but have you and Dash not always competed as well?"

"We still do some days…" Applejack smiled despite herself, nodding as she reached up and adjusted her well-worn cowboy hat. "Keeps things interesting, although the prizes are different this time 'round, keeps the sauce simmering if you know what I mean, and I'm pretty sure you do, all things considered."

Luna nodded, then she surveyed the earth pony for a few moments before saying thoughtfully: "Dependable Applejack, may I ask a favor, then? We must gather the Starlit Knights, I wish to speak to them. Please find those that thou can, and tell them to gather outside, near the Garden of the Moon… thou remembers where this is, yes?"

"Of course, Luna, ain't no problem at all. I'll meet you out there with everypony I can find." Applejack smiled and nodded, and Luna gave her a warm look in return with a murmur of thanks before the blonde-haired pony headed quickly off on her duties.

For a moment, the winged unicorn only gazed after her… then she looked affectionately at Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "What fortune favors us that we undeserving creatures have such loyal friends and parts to our army? Complacent and understanding, at least most of the time… but come, Scrivener Blooms, let us fetch Rainbow Dash and Aleksandr."

The male nodded to her, feeling that it likely wouldn't be hard to locate either of them even in the spacious, crowded dining hall… and he was proven right when they walked in and immediately saw Rainbow Dash prancing over a table where half a dozen minotaurs sat, gleefully telling some old story as the minotaurs cheered every now and then, raising flagons undoubtedly filled with strong ale despite it only being breakfast. Luna grinned, delighting in the warriors, and Scrivener couldn't help but laugh when she leapt up onto the table next to Rainbow Dash and joined him for a moment in storytelling.

Then, even though she seemed tempted to see if she could get the minotaurs singing some old battle song, she managed to restrain herself and instead called for both them and the other Starlit Knights in the dining room to finish their meals and head to the Garden of the Moon. Rainbow Dash offered his own services, checking around the castle for the others… and Luna had innocently said she had already sent Applejack, which Dash had taken as an obvious challenge. He had zoomed off, and Luna had looked pleased with herself before calmly hopping down from the table and dragging Scrivener towards the buffet line, demanding a snack before they continued.

Half an hour later, they stood outside on the crest of a rolling hill, an enormous stone altar to their backs guarded by looming, half-decayed pillars. Luna stood with Scrivy on one side, nervously adjusting his glasses… and Twilight Sparkle on the other, a cloak hiding her wings but unable to hide her increased size as she blushed a little at the looks the others gave her every now and then, not yet aware of everything that had happened.

Luna gazed over the group, and let the group gaze back at them, from the ponies at the front to the hulking minotaurs at the back… and then she smiled a little, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "I have only a few announcements to make, and am pleased to see all faces present… and all thou look ready for the march ahead, whether thy gear is prepared or not. Worry not, however, we leave not until this afternoon: this is thy last reprieve, the last chance we shall truly have for rest and comforts… and I implore thee all to take what comforts thou can here, to indulge in what fancies thee. Do not risk marching onwards with the burden of regrets for a path not walked… believe me, thou shalt regret it."

She paused for a few moments, then smiled again, continuing: "A platoon of Pegasus Guard shall be assisting us, granted to us by Princess… or rather, Queen Celestia. They will aid in covering our flank and protecting the air, and will pull an additional supply cart for the caravan. Treat them as equals, not lesser or better… we are all equals on this journey, we all have a role to play.

"We also have another ally who will be aiding us on this journey. He is called Discombobulation, and is a creature similar to Discord who nonetheless has been selected to aid us." Luna's voice was tactful, careful, and Twilight gave a small smile even as a few murmurs passed through the crowd. "Worry not, he has cause to fight alongside us. And creatures of chaos such as he are rarely killers… they prefer movement, and death brings with it only silence and stillness."

"Let be be finale of seem, the only emperor is the emperor of ice cream." drawled Discombobulation, and ponies looked up in surprise to see the Draconequus standing nonchalantly on the right flank of the group, several setting themselves anxiously, but Luna rose a hoof quickly and the majority calmed, even as a few of them still glared distrustfully at the chimerical creature. "Then again, we're all set up for a Greek tragedy, right here… ponies and minotaurs, a mighty heroine and her consorts, and there's even an oracle hidden among the players of this cast… all we need now is a villain. But no play, no story, no point in life is ever long without the enemy, the antagonist, the nemesis… we always need something to push back against, after all, so even when the villain doesn't exist… we make-believe him out of fairy dust and tall tales… but all too often, we suffer a momentary lapse of reason, and end trapped in terminal frost, in a new machine, in sorrow… after being hounded by the dogs of war."

He halted thoughtfully, then slowly began to stride through the ranks of the ponies, wading through them like they were objects more than living things as he studied them curiously, until Twilight cleared her throat and gave the Draconequus an exasperated look. The creature only looked back up flatly, however, saying distastefully: "Pardon me for my one slip. But I'm on the turning away, worry not… I'm only looking for signs of life amidst what seems like yet another movie, round and around. Many of these ponies, after all, seem to still be learning to fly… they are a new machine, but not a well-oiled one yet."

"You already used that line." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, leaning forwards and looking at the creature pointedly, but the Draconequus only gave a thin smile in return.

"Maybe it has a part one and a part two, you never know. Look on the bright side, at least this isn't the dark side of the moon, Luna." Discombobulation replied calmly, then he rose a hand and snapped his fingers, vanishing from the spot.

Scrivy sighed and rolled his eyes… but when he glanced towards Luna, he could see a faint frown on her face, knowing she had heard the all-too-clear message in Discombobulation's words. The hint that darkness was marching towards them, that the villain of the piece would be shortly making an appearance… and whatever else he was, Discombobulation seemed to be all-too-well attuned to the world around them.

Luna, however, only hesitated a moment longer before she said quietly: "Well, at least now all of thee know what creature walks with us. Do not attack him, even should he all-but-plead for a beating… 'tis my job to pummel him if he gets out of line and I would not have anypony steal this pleasure from me. For now, this is all the news I have to share with thee… as we journey, I shall ensure that I share what information I can with all thee, but some of it will require thought and understanding before I can speak of it." The winged unicorn paused, then smiled and said quietly: "What I truly wished to implore all thee… was to go, enjoy thyselves, and relax before our hard march begins. Make good use of these next few hours. Go now, friends, for soon we stride to meet our destiny head-on."

At the back, the minotaurs each rose a fist with a shout, and the ponies murmured among themselves as a few saluted, others stomped the ground… and Luna gazed over the group with an almost-maternal look, even as Twilight's friends headed up the crest of the hill towards them with Ross, Cowlick, and Scarlet Sage trailing behind.

Fluttershy studied her with a blush as Pinkie Pie bounced curiously on the spot, and then Spike blurted: "Twilight, what happened? You look… bigger! You… you aren't… hoarding stuff, are you?"

"Spike, I'm not a dragon like you are, remember?" Twilight said flatly, and Spike cleared his throat as he glanced embarrassedly away, rubbing at the back of his head. "No, it's… Celestia…"

She stopped, blushed a bit as she looked over her friends… then she simply shrugged her cloak back and bowed her head forwards, still looking embarrassed as she slowly spread her wings… and the others stared in shock, amazement, and disbelief before Pinkie Pie bounced gleefully forwards around Twilight, staring at her horn, her emblem, her wings, her enlarged frame as she exclaimed: "Wow, Twilight, you're amazing! Look at you, look at everything that's changed, oh wow how did all this-"

And then she staggered suddenly, mouth abruptly closing as her body seemed almost to flicker before graying, mane and tail falling straight as her features became subtly bitter, and Pinkamena smiled grimly as she leaned forwards and asked distastefully: "So how many hooves did you lick to get either Princess Sunshine or Nightmare Moon to do this for you, huh?"

Twilight glared at her… and then the earth pony blinked as Discombobulation appeared beside her, the Draconequus reaching down and poking Pinkamena's nose as the pink pony looked surprised, eyes almost crossing to stare at the eagle talon… before she yelped and staggered backwards as a jolt of electricity shocked over her body, blinking rapidly as her mane and tail once more fluffed out and the color returned to her frame.

The others winced… but then Pinkie Pie bounced on her hooves and giggled, looking cheerfully up at Discombobulation as she said in an almost-shy voice: "Pinkamena really didn't like that, but I didn't mind it so much. You're funny."

"Oh look, Bob, thou has an admirer." Luna said mildly, and the Draconequus gave her a surly look before he snapped his fingers and vanished, and Luna threw her head back and laughed even as the others looked apprehensively from Pinkie Pie to Twilight. "But worry not, friends. Twilight… was granted this by Celestia, that much is true. Do not crowd her though, give her time to adjust. It has been… a long night."

"And I haven't slept or eaten, but… I don't feel hungry, or tired. It's… very strange, Luna, and so hard to describe." Twilight murmured, glancing embarrassedly towards the fellow winged unicorn, and Luna softened as she nodded slowly. "And… everyone else, I hope you… I mean… I'm still me, and-"

"Oh, shucks, Twilight, don't you start fretting now. This is good." Applejack soothed kindly, smiling at her as Rainbow Dash nodded firmly a few times, the blue Pegasus giving a warm grin. "Sure, it's a surprise, but… I think… we're all pretty surprised at where we've ended up anyway. Strange times make for strange happenings… and strange allies, by the looks of that Draconequus. You sure he's okay?"

"I like him!" Pinkie almost trilled, nodding a few times before she softened a little, leaning forwards as she took a few slow breaths, visibly forcing herself to settle as she asked quietly: "Are you okay with it, Twilight? We know you ended up… you know. With Discord and all."

Twilight only smiled a little and nodded, however, then she grimaced as she flapped her wings and muttered: "My biggest problem right now is dealing with these…"

"Oh, hell, I'll help you there!" Rainbow Dash said cheerfully, grinning and leaping into the air as he flapped his own strong wings before he opened his mouth as he looked towards Fluttershy… but then his eyes settled on her bandaged wings, and he quieted a little, returning his eyes to Twilight Sparkle and saying softly: "Yeah, me and you, don't you worry about it."

"You look very strong. Even your cutie mark has changed a little… no, not changed, more like it's been…magnified." Fluttershy added quietly, and she smiled a bit as she met the violet winged unicorn's eyes. "It's like all of you has been magnified, Twilight… and I can't think of anyone here who deserves it more."

Rarity nodded at this, adding softly: "I couldn't have put it better myself, I must agree… and you look absolutely gorgeous, Twilight. Really, you're radiant… I dare say that soon enough you'll be looking more like a proper princess than even I could manage."

Twilight laughed a little at this, then she smiled a bit at Scarlet Sage as the filly stepped forwards… but she only smiled in return, blushing a bit as she gazed over Twilight before nodding slowly. Then the filly's eyes roved towards Luna, and Luna nodded to her, saying kindly: "Twilight, visit with thy friends, show them the few wonders stuffy Canterlot may still have yet to offer. Scarlet Sage, thou may come with me."

Twilight nodded, and then she looked up curiously as Cowlick cleared her throat from beside Ross. "Wait a second, you two, I wanna ask if I can get a look at the wagon and the soldiers that are supposed to be coming with us. Last thing I need is some clunky piece of junk following our pretty caravan."

"Celestia has likely only recently ordered it prepared, and it will likely be dredged up from some storage yard in Canterlot city rather than from the castle itself. Find a lieutenant of the Pegasus Guard or other higher rank, he will likely be able to tell thee more." Luna shrugged a bit, then she studied the two thoughtfully for a moment. "Cowlick, do mine eyes deceive me, or has this male formed an attachment to thee?"

"Hey, dude doesn't have all the lights on upstairs, but he ain't got the kind of looks I'd be embarrassed to walk around in public with and he's good with numbers. Real damn good with numbers." Cowlick paused and grinned slightly, winking as she added loudly: "There's way worse dudes out there. Like Rainbow Dude."

"Oh, shut up, Cowlick, no one likes you." Rainbow retorted, dropping to the ground and landing easily on his hooves before he grinned and arched his back, preening as he said comfortably: "You're just jealous that Applejack gets all this and you got nothing."

"Well, Rainbow Dude, I still have bigger balls than you even now." Cowlick replied mildly, and Spike coughed violently into his hand as Fluttershy blushed and Twilight sighed, Rainbow's jaw dropping as he spluttered for a response before the pierced mare winked and then turned to Ross, saying comfortably: "Come on, handsome. We got some people to find and work to do. I don't care what anypony says, you're coming with me, not staying here with Celestia. Not even a Queen gets to steal my new colt away."

"Okay." Ross said brightly, waving at the others before he turned to follow her… and Cowlick gave him an amused look that hid honest tenderness beneath her rough features as the two walked away, even as Rainbow struggled for a response.

Finally, he rose a hoof and opened his mouth, but Applejack only sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek before saying kindly: "Let it go, hon."

"Twilight, I'll teach you to fly, but you have to use that crazy brain of yours to think up some good insults for me." Rainbow grumbled… and Luna and Scrivy both smiled before the sapphire winged unicorn glanced towards him, and the earth pony nodded, the two quietly excusing themselves and slipping away from the group with Scarlet Sage as the six ponies fell into eager conversation.

But it wasn't like they weren't glad to slip quietly away… wonderful as it was to have such good friends and to be able to share with so many ponies, both Luna and Scrivy still preferred the company of only one or two others at a time… and that was usually Twilight Sparkle or Celestia, little as Luna liked to admit her sister was still among her dearest-cherished, even now.

She smiled to herself at this, glancing down quietly towards Scarlet Sage, eyes fondly locking on her as Scrivy gazed ahead but felt the warmth of Luna's emotions radiating through his body and soul, the three enjoying the quiet as they made their way towards an enormous green wall of vines and plant life that bordered the outside of a massive hedge maze. For a little while, they followed this, then sat quietly, just in view of a few ivory statues that were part of a vast collection of carvings in a stone garden… some of which even now Luna wondered whether or not they had been victims of Celestia's wrath.

But she shook herself out of these thoughts, instead looking towards Scarlet Sage as the filly shuffled quietly on the ground, before she looked up and said quietly: "Queen Celestia is kind of… funny. I know she's your sister and all, and everypony says she's really nice, and she seemed really nice, but… she's so big, and a little scary. I feel like I wouldn't ever want to make her mad."

"Thou speaks truer than thou knows." Luna muttered, nodding ruefully, and then she gazed quietly over the Pegasus filly, reaching a hoof forwards and stroking her scarlet mane gently back. "But has thou been enjoying Canterlot otherwise? I… I am sorry, Scarlet Sage, that I have not been there more for thee, and… that thou will be forced to tarry along on this journey. But I will spend as much time as I can teaching and sharing with thee on the way… but thy powers…"

"I know. Queen Celestia told me a lot about them…" Scarlet Sage blushed and looked down, rubbing at her face slowly. "I wish… I didn't have them. It scares me, what these powers can do… and it means… so much that you… that you still trust me despite it. I mean, Celestia told me all about how the first Blood Seers got their powers by making deals with Helheim, by trading… trading their blood for demon blood, that allowed them to do… awful things. And the powers were passed down through generations… used for good and evil. I want to use my powers for good but… I'm scared."

She glanced up quietly, and Luna nodded slowly, leaning forwards and murmuring: "I trust thee, Scarlet Sage. And I understand, better than most, what thou art going through. And Scrivy and I will always be there for thee, every step of the way… is that not so, Scrivener Blooms?"

"That and more." Scrivy nodded firmly, gazing down at the filly with a small smile as she looked from one to the other with quiet affection. "Like Luna and I learned, though, the first big step is to accept yourself… to accept it's a part of who you are. When Luna… stopped fighting Nightmare Moon, she was finally able to begin relaxing, she was finally able to find peace in herself and the strength to use her powers, even her darkness, for good. You have an advantage there, Scarlet Sage… not just the fact that Luna and I will be around this entire time to help you, but that you haven't been…"

"Touched by darkness." Luna finished after a moment, smiling a little over at Scrivy, and he nodded with a smile in return before the winged unicorn looked quietly down at the filly. "We shall find the proper balance, Scarlet Sage, and move things slow. And worry not… if thou stumbles… we shall catch thee, and return thee to the proper path. And unlike with most things, I shall not pummel thee should something wrong occur."

She reached forwards and stroked gently through the foal's mane with a hoof, and Scarlet Sage laughed a little despite herself, smiling warmly up at Luna and nodding firmly once before she hesitated, then said slowly: "Celestia told me, though, that… because of my… powers… it's important for me to learn about things. She gave me some old, heavy books that I can barely make sense of… but she said that a lot of the stuff I could learn from you. She said I shouldn't ever be shy of asking you, either of you, about anything at all. And I was… wondering about what happened between you and Celestia. No one ever really told me about it… I heard all kinds of stories about Nightmare Moon, but… ever since you rescued me from the Phooka, I've learned that most of that was just stories. That a lot of Equestria's history is really nothing more than stories, and a lot of the scary stories are its history…"

"Aye, but forget not that history is authored by rulers and victors. There will always be a slant, a bias… we must be aware to take all 'told truths' with a grain of salt, and remember to think always for ourselves." Luna said softly, and then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms with a slight smile, adding mildly: "Although there is a fine balance between practicality and cynicism, which certain ponies cross all too oft."

"I would rather be a disappointed cynic than a disappointed optimist." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna shrugged agreeably at this as Scarlet Sage gazed softly from one to the other. Then she smiled and stood up, and the two glanced at her curiously as the foal strode forwards and snuggled herself between them, and they both gazed tenderly down at her as she wormed her way around so she was barely visible, resting her head on her hooves as Luna stroked silently through her mane, sides pressed close as Scrivy murmured: "See? Far better to never expect anything good to happen… it makes every wonder in the world brighter."

"Fool." Luna said quietly but warmly, gazing across at him for a moment, and he only smiled back as they lapsed into silence, curled up close around the foal that washed away all the broken memories, the anxieties of what was to come, the pain of what they had suffered… and instead brought hope and strength to the mixed souls of earth pony and winged unicorn.


	18. Interlude II

Interlude II: A Frustrated Series Of Notes

* * *

><p><em>I should pummel Celestia. I should pummel Scrivener Blooms, too. Making me write this myself, telling me it would be cathartic. Cathartic, is that right? Scrivener Blooms, come and spell-check my work. I order thee, as Champion of Equestria! Oh. Stupid quill, stop writing. No, don't write- oh never mind. And shut thy mouth, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis far easier to dictate than it is to write. I am a dictator. I mean. Oh damn everything to Helheim.<em>

_ Oh, so thou will sit and listen but not write for me? Thou art lazy. Lazy. Lazy-lazy-lazy. Oh so what if I can enchant a quill to write as I speak, I should not have to. Thou should be doing- shut up. And… what, Celestia? I order thee out of my chambers. So what if thou art Queen, I care not! 'Tis not thy castle, I do not see thy name writ upon it anywhere! Why, in fact, I remember cutting my name into the stone in the dungeons when I was once locked down in those dreary cells, before thou took Canterlot over. Therefore it is my castle. Therefore I order thee to get out of _my _chambers. Does so count. Does so!_

_ And now Twilight Sparkle and Discombobulation, do any of thee not understand what it means when I ask for privacy? Oh ha, ha, Scrivener Blooms. And the damnable quill still writes what I say! This is why I require thy aid, Scrivy. I do not require Celestia or… oh fine. Fine, be that way. Bob, either put the accursed popped corn away or share with me. No, Celestia, thou may not have any. Thou art evil. And fat. Evil and fat ponies do not get popped corn._

_ Oh very well. I shall resume where I had left off, but I swear to Odin if I hear but a squeak I shall pummel all of thee. No Bob, I did not learn this trick at magic school and do not know what a 'Hogwarts' is. Bob. If thou does not shut up, I shall roll thee up like a piece of paper, stuff thee in a tiny bottle, and fling thee as hard and far as I can from the top of Canterlot Tower. Excellent, I am glad to see thou understands._

_ Alright Luna, close thy eyes, and calm. Thou art in the presence of friends, yes? No, shut up Celestia, I am not speaking to thee I am talking to mine own self for a moment of friendly and intelligent conversation. And… accursed quill! _(The writing descends into an illegible smear)

_ There. Although Celestia, Twilight and Discombobulation have insisted on staying and watching, Scrivener Blooms has agreed – in his most humble, courteous _(the writing has been blotted out) _–ting for me. These memories are being recorded to keep track of what I can recall so far: to serve to help me clear my mind, if nothing else._

_ The legends would tell us that Odin was the God of Wisdom, Warrior King of the Warrior Gods. There were many among the Aesir, and who roamed Asgard, and the Vale of Valhalla and the halls of the mighty fortress-paradise. It was not unlike Canterlot: city and castle together, named the same… but it was better than Canterlot, because in place of city, there was nature. In place of politics, there was honor. Because it was wild._

_ There were forty of us. Forty Valkyries: the elite of the elite, who kept watch and guardianship, and who swept down onto the battlefield at the call to arms to cull warrior's souls. Were we reapers? Aye, in more ways than the literal: we were the very best at what we did, made sharper by honor, and hardened further in practice. We slew worthy and unworthy, but gave those few most-worthwhile the chance to come back to the warrior's paradise. But much of that is unclear… or worse, too clear, and the dark part of me… the Nightmare Moon part of me… wants to linger among tantalizing shadows._

_ Therefore, that part is best not to think about. Rather, I think of the one-eyed god… I think of him with fondness and anger, with love and hate, with loyalty and the pain that can only come from betrayal. I think of… Freya, passionate Queen, but who always fought beside us, who always was the first on the battlefield, leading the charge. Who treated her soldiers as her family, who knew all our names, who sometimes sat with me, sharing silence or conversation, when I would find myself alone in Valhalla's hidden galleries. And Thor… but Sleipnir changed the least of us all. Freya fell to this world full of supernatural anger that afflicted her, and I had my own deep darkness roiling inside me… but Sleipnir laughed. Sleipnir was happy. Sleipnir was warm, and loving. But nothing could ever break him… the only time I ever saw him angry was when he witnessed the innocent being oppressed by the guilty. Even then… he would show a mercy, a compassion, I could never match…_

_ I believe, even though I don't want to. It scares me to think about these things, what it could mean: and truly, if I died again, what would it mean? Would I lay silent and still in the ground, gone forever… would I rise again to Valhalla to repeat the cycle? Am I cursed now to fall to Helheim… but what scares me most is that I will bring my daydreamer with me, wherever I should go. What scares me even more is that he is willing to follow… into darkness, into Heaven, into Hell. Incorrigible, foolish beetle._

(A timestamp has been signed here, likely out of habit more than anything else. The ink is a little smeared, as if written in a hurry.)

_There. Celestia and Twilight Sparkle have left, Discombobulation has been pummeled into another plane, and Scrivener Blooms is fetching me something to eat. Quill, I order thee to work properly. Oh damn thee, feather, fine. 'Tis ridiculous, I can move the moon and yet a damnable dictation spell refuses to work properly. Very well, I have precious few notes to make in any event._

_ I do not believe this… to be important. Nay, I phrase my words badly: I know why it is important, but otherwise… I do not feel it to be so… oh damn my lack of words. Scrivener Blooms, I know thou can hear me. I command thee to tell me why this knowledge does not feel as important as it perhaps should._

_ There, exactly! It is important that I know, and prepare accordingly: it is perhaps even important that I look to the past, and try to remember what I can of our enemies, should the enemies of then be also the enemies of now, driven by a need to annihilate me completely, or abuse of me my heritage in some way I wish dare not imagine. But it is not important who I was: it is important who I _am_. I am Luna, known as Luna Lightblade in the past, and I fight for my reasons, not for Valhalla, not for the sake of gods I still barely believe in, not for the sake of my past. I fight for my friends, and my family, and my loved ones. And I fight for myself, for who I am now… not for who I was then._

_ Perhaps in time I will know more… perhaps in time I will forget. But if this has done one thing… it has opened my eyes not to greater evils, but to a truth I am happy to have found: aye, in blood, we were not family, Sleipnir, Celestia and I. But we share a deeper bond. We are true siblings… and I shall honor my brother, and always look fondly up to my big sister. Our siblinghood was forged in fire and battle and ancient days long past: the links are wound so tight and true, that they shall never break, not even bend. Mistakes are forgotten and forgiven, for what does it matter that sister and I have cut one-another with blade and word and lost a little blood over it? We have also shielded one another for countless years, and lost far more from the claws and bites of our enemy, to save each other from their pain. Yes, let the worst come! Let the darkness surge against us! I have Celestia, I have Twilight Sparkle, I have Scrivener Blooms… and I have hope._

_~Luna Lightblade, Champion of Equestria_


	19. Fear Realized

Chapter Seventeen: Fear Realized

~BlackRoseRaven

The Starlit Knights had been assembled in the early afternoon, and had done so by themselves, even before Luna could go searching for them. When she strode out into the fields in her armor, with a polished leather holster over her back that held her telescopic spear, she hadn't even required a head count to make sure: they stood in rank and file, they stood unafraid and ready… and she had traded a smile with Scrivener Blooms, the male rolling his shoulders in his own armor, nodding in agreement to the feeling of pride in Luna's heart.

Celestia had seen them off, thankfully with little ceremony… but there had been ponies crowding either side of the path all the same, eager to catch glimpses of the caravan as they had made their way back down the mountain so they could circle around Canterlot and head down the other side to continue northward. For now, they were moving in one large parade, but the vanguard unit would pull away once they reached the next long section of road… for now, Luna preferred to keep moving as one group, so she could survey the Pegasus Guard and confirm their loyalty and professionalism for herself.

It seemed like Celestia had been telling the truth, however: the twenty or so soldiers the Queen of Equestria had assigned were calm and serious, bowing their heads to Luna's orders, treating the Starlit Knights as equals despite their far-different training. When Luna set them in rear guard formation, focusing mostly on their own wagon and following in the hoofprints of the others, none of them had complained and they had efficiently organized themselves to her orders.

The wagon they were pulling required two harnessed Pegasi to keep it moving, but the interior was magically-enlarged. The few supplies they carried in the interior of the ironwood wagon were mostly large-size tents and perishables, kept in a secure area at the front behind a wooden separator: the back of the wagon, meanwhile, was designed with bedding and benches for wounded or exhausted ponies to rest in, easily accessible through the large doors on the rear of the heavy carriage.

Luna was already glad for this: it meant that Scarlet Sage and Ross had a more comfortable place to ride in than the crowded back of one of their own wagons, and safer, too, since the ironwood transport was like a fortress on wheels. Of course, Luna also couldn't help but notice that despite the fact Ross was supposed to be a noncombatant, he was now cheerfully walking side-by-side with Cowlick, a rifle over his own back as he rambled endlessly and she strode along beside him, smiling the whole while.

The winged unicorn glanced over her shoulder, along the flank of the group as they wended their way down the mountainside: on this side, it was mostly Pegasi who carried themselves slowly through the air, most of the earth ponies and unicorns wary of the slanted edge of the road. They would reassemble themselves into better formation once they had reached the bottom of the gorge and began making their way along the low road through the clustered peaks of these sharp-toothed mountains.

They would also be able to separate into vanguard and following caravan… and Luna was anxious to do so. Armed with the knowledge that she may very well be a target of the forces of darkness, to her it was all the more appealing to make herself as big of one as possible. She wanted these creatures to come to her, so she could see the faces of her foes and take violent action against them. It wasn't facing even the demons of Helheim, even the awful Black Wolves of Hell that scared her anymore. It was the suspense… and the knowledge that the longer these creatures schemed in the shadows, the more evil they could plan and hatch.

Then she glanced up as Twilight Sparkle stepped beside her, offering a small smile: the newly-winged unicorn was now dressed in golden scale-mail that covered her upper body and upper limbs as well as a black cloak in which had been cut holes for her wings, and the Element of Magic shimmered around her neck as she said quietly: "I don't need to be Scrivy to see you're worrying about something, Luna. But then again, he looks pretty worried himself."

"Oh, you know, just imagining what it's going to be like walking into North Neigh, how welcome I'm sure they'll make us all very quickly feel." Scrivy said moodily, glancing up towards the sky… and on his back, Sammy chittered softly and nipped at his mane. "Oh, stop that, you. It's not my fault you decided to go sightseeing and got yourself locked up in my old room. Just be glad we checked around for you before we left."

Sammy huffed at this, then scampered quietly onto Scrivener's head and sat down primly, and the equine rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself before he glanced towards Twilight Sparkle as she asked quietly: "But won't it be different? I mean, you're going to be walking into the village to save it, with an entire army and… well, a winged unicorn on either side of you."

She smiled a little, and Scrivener only smiled faintly back, replying quietly: "Yes, and even if I was in the lead of a thousand unicorns and riding on the backs of Celestia and Nightmare Moon, they would still look down on me, Twilight Sparkle. That's the way it works in places like that… you don't get to decide your place. You don't get to earn your place. Your birthright decides all of that for you… and I was born a hornless unicorn, the greatest disappointment two proud unicorn parents could ever know. My worries aren't for myself, but how they'll treat everyone else… to them, you'll all be 'traitors' to their traditions."

"Then I shall burn the village down and tell Celestia we arrived too late to save it and that there is nothing further to be done." Luna muttered, shaking her head grimly before she sighed a little as she looked towards Scrivy, Sammy chirping from on top of the male's head. "Samael, we are attempting a serious conversation. Twilight Sparkle, bring thine own pet out to play and entertain the beast."

"Spike?" Twilight said dumbly, looking up… and both Scrivy and Luna looked at her for a moment, then both laughed and shook their heads as the winged unicorn blushed. "Oh, you mean… oh! Oh, quiet, I've… I've had a lot to adjust to this last while, I'm not thinking clearly."

"As if it's ever possible to think clearly." said an echoing voice, and then Scrivener looked up dumbly, staggering in mid-step as he realized it had come from Sammy… or more precisely, inside Sammy's skull, as one of the blue flames filling a socket puffed outwards as the skeletal pseudodragon squawked before a tiny Discombobulation strode out of it, polishing his eagle talon against his chest as Luna and Twilight both stared at him, barely managing to keep moving at the head of the line. "You rang, Master Twilight?"

"I… why are you…" Twilight shook her head quickly, then glowered at him and said irritably: "Get off his head."

"Very well." Discombobulation snapped his fingers and vanished from the spot… then reappeared, the size of a ferret now, and seated on top of Twilight's head, one leg primly crossed and his hands resting on his knee. He gazed calmly ahead like he resting on the prow of a ship, not looking down even as Twilight halted for a moment and her face twitched horribly before she forced herself to storm onwards to avoid the entire convoy coming to a halt, ponies behind her staring at them as Luna and Scrivy stared… then both began to giggle. "It's only a small joke, Twilight Sparkle, there's no need to become so upset about it. When two roads diverge in the forest, and you take the one less travelled by… it can be as boring as the more-travelled one when you aren't particularly fond of leaves and trees. You can also get lost and die in a forest, did you know that? I would expect you to, but you ponies take the simplest things for granted sometimes. Look at Luna and Scrivener Blooms, I have brought two angry, bitter, cynical little ponies childlike smiles. Would you really steal that all away?"

"Get. Off. My. Head." Twilight pronounced slowly and firmly, and the Draconequus winced as he finally hopped off, at the same time returning to his normal height and stature so he could stride alongside the winged unicorn… before Sammy chirped loudly and hopped onto the Draconequus, rapidly twining his way over the creature's chimerical body before he ended up seated on one shoulder.

Discombobulation gave it a thoughtful look, seeming to ignore Twilight Sparkle as she said grouchily: "Now listen. I know you're supposed to be helping us and all, but if that's the case I need you to be more helpful and less of a nuisance. You can start by helping us figure out what's ahead… or at least what kinds of roadblocks we'll meet up with. Or maybe you could… are you even listening?"

"I have to listen to you, Twilight Sparkle, but the best listeners listen without looking like they're listening. Then they have the element of surprise, which I have always thought is stronger than your Elements of Harmony… but again, it's how we use our tools that determines their worth, not the tools themselves. Give a pony a fish, he'll eat for a day… teach a pony to fish, he'll eat for the rest of his life… assuming ponies can eat fish, that is. Can ponies eat fish? Can ponies even eat at all?"

Sammy chirped as if in answer, and Discombobulation nodded seriously before he looked towards Twilight, twisting his head upside down on his long neck as he calmly crossed his arms. "But metaphors are a matter of perspective, and no perspective is without a little topsy-turvy in it. For example, in the eyes of the present, the Nibelungs are either exceedingly-stupid or exceedingly-vicious. In the eyes of the past, which Scrivener Blooms has yet to open in her future, you may just see that they were once noble artisans… but artisans of steel and sword and war often ultimately craft their own necessary destruction."

"Tell me, how does thee know this, and give us not another lecture upon Ginnungagap as a garbage heap… for even in my past, I remember battling the dwarves, and while they were more the savvy than these wretches we have fought in the present, they were still crude, callous, and often cowardly if they had not been driven mad by bloodlust." Luna looked curiously towards the creature, frowning slightly, and Discombobulation automatically glanced towards Twilight, who nodded quickly, understanding what the chimerical creature was asking.

It sighed, rubbing absently at its features before nodding meditatively. "Very well, although by now, Scrivener Blooms, you should understand that your past isn't your past… it's only a hop, skip, and a jump back in time, compared to the actual years you may or may not have lived… assuming, of course, you were you back then even when you went by a different name and title and everything else. But who is to say that the soul changes at all when it changes bodies? Who is to say that the spirit is not like a gas, filling up whatever it inhabits instead of trapped in one solid form… yes, yes, do not rush me. All in good time, and good time takes a little building up to."

He stopped, absently reached up to lift Sammy off his shoulder… but then he only hugged the skeletal pseudodragon close to his chest, almost gingerly stroking along the skeleton's skull as he awkwardly half-cradled it and murmured: "We all come from the same source, at the end of the day. We are all nothing but flakes and dandruff, sweat and blood, lumps of flesh and bone and sinew that are made of particles and particles that are made of energy and who knows what energy is made up of? Perhaps it is the entire world, perhaps we are all walking Wonderlands, and inside every one of us there is an Alice, holding tea parties with the Mad Hatter, remarking boldly upon the grin of the Cheshire Cat… or, if that metaphor is becoming tired, for even metaphors may suffer fatigue when you use them too long and too hard, perhaps in all our minds lurk the Great Old Ones as they sit and calmly wait for the stars above to slide silently on their course so they may emerge into the universe and restart all the old machinery that grows rusty and dusty with the passage of time, but oh, they are patient… they are more patient than us, and that is why so many of us go a little insane as time goes on, fearing the things that lurk in the darkness… fearing most of all the reaching tentacles of the nameless gods that whisper and skulk in the recesses of our own minds.

"Do I speak without a point? Or do I point, without speaking it directly? I know, Twilight Sparkle, get to the point, you are obsessed with points of fact and facts of points and points of every other pointy persuasion." Discombobulation rolled his eyes, making the violet pony glare before he said calmly: "But the Nibelungs fell prey to the darkness, you see. In themselves, the machinations, the gears, were started… powered by greed and pride. They wanted to be the best… they wanted more. They tried to make a magic ring, a silly thing, a magical ring… and while legend tells you it was stolen from them, they simply fell to infighting over it, over the powers it would grant the one who wore it, telling each other it would give such strength to make the wearer King of the Nibelungs and Master of Niflheim. And during that civil war in low, dark, Niflheim, their bloodshed attracted beasts from a world over… and Helheim's forces devoured them like the squealing pigs they were, not understanding that even if you became an elephant… you'd still run away from the ten thousand soldier ants. Numbers win over strength, every time."

Discombobulation fell silent as he petted Samael, then he smiled strangely and held the skeletal beast in front of himself, Sammy chirping as he said kindly: "I enjoy this creature. Look at it! Dead, and yet alive… it has no beating heart and fire instead of eyes and yet it smiles at me! It is living death and shadow and yet it acts like a silly little foal… it's everything I enjoy rolled up into one ball of confusion-not-making-sensation. Yes, I meant what I said and I said what I meant, a Draconequus is faithful one-hundred percent."

Luna looked up with quiet entertainment at this as Twilight Sparkle frowned deeply, and then the violet winged unicorn asked hesitantly: "So that's why they're… mercenaries now? Because they were destroyed?"

"The collapse of one's society leaves only a few marketable job choices available, Twilight Sparkle. We watched from the safe balcony of Ginnungagap with both glee and horror over what happened… it was utter and complete chaos, but even Discord found little to delight in. Rioting and destruction is a sharp, short-lived thrill that quickly becomes withdrawal when things… stop moving." The Draconequus paused meditatively, then nodded more to himself than them. "Cigarettes and cocaine only make sense at the end of life, not the middle, and certainly not the beginning. After all, you wouldn't want to have a requiem for a dream, would you? Better to be little miss sunshine."

"Look, there's the highway." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Luna and Twilight both glanced up as they strode down the last of the sloped pass through the mountains, towards the wide, dusty, but clearly-marked road that led along the stony earth, weeds pushing weakly up here and there amidst stone and shale. "It's as ugly down here as I remember."

"Luna, Luna, Luna. You walked this entire road alone as one so young… Equestria truly must have been a peaceful, boring land for a thousand years if you weren't maimed or murdered like what always happens to the lone traveler in horror stories or police shows. No wonder everyone always wanted to change the channel when your cartoon was on." Discombobulation rolled his eyes, and Scrivener gave the creature a flat look before the Draconequus looked moodily ahead. "But it's not boring anymore, at least. I smell roast pork: the smell of an ambush lurking somewhere past the mountains. The smell of Nibelungs that have spent too long being slow-roasted in Hell… for Helheim is cold, and nothing burns better than ice."

"I do not doubt thee, creature… for I would be disappointed were we not attacked before the day's end, especially if there are creatures with an assumed interest in me." Luna muttered, then she grimaced and glanced to the side, saying quietly: "We will call the caravan to a halt and rest for dinner after we find a suitable safe location. Bob, I do not suppose you could tell us of what lurks ahead, then, since thou seems capable of divining the path?"

"There is nothing divine about a path of dirt and a smell of burnt meat. Those are things all very much connected to this physical, rotten, fetid earth." Discombobulation replied mildly, and then he glanced down and added moodily: "I could show you something different from your shadow at morning striding behind you or your shadow at evening rising to meet you; I could show you fear in a handful of dust. I can only tell you that there are ideas ahead, whispering in the black-and-white world, kissing the monotone; I can hear vicious thoughts, as they scream loudest, but they are unclear… I can smell roasted flesh, and a foul plan to ensnare us in eager, arrogant jaws. But since you plan to go boldly forth no matter what, pretending that you know nothing… wouldn't it be more convincing for you to know no further, walk into the jaws of this trap, and trigger it with such violence that its jaws will shatter when they close upon the iron-clad limb that knowingly set hoof upon it?"

"Bob of Ginnungagap… there is a strange and alien wisdom in thy words. A wisdom that makes me wish to roundly club thee in the face, but I wish for thee to know this is out of affection, not spite." Luna replied kindly, and she paused meditatively before looking at Scrivener Blooms, asking curiously: "Does thou truly think so?"

Scrivy nodded as Twilight frowned, and then the male glanced towards her with a bit of a smile, saying quietly: "Since Discombobulation says there's enemies ahead, and Luna trusts him, and whoever they are, it sounds like they're looking for their best target… I think we should make ourselves an even better target. You, me, Luna, and only a few other ponies… make it all too appetizing a chance for them to take out who they probably see as the biggest threats instead of possibly waiting for us to pass so they can go after the caravan."

"Luna is a very self-destructive pony, if you haven't noticed quite yet, Twilight Sparkle. I think that's why Scrivener Blooms is so attracted to him… possibly why you find him fascinating as well, with your messiah complex and all." Discombobulation said informatively, and Twilight winced before she glared at him sharply, and the Draconequus glowered, hugging Sammy almost protectively against his body for a moment before grumbling: "Very well, since I have reached the… twilight of your impatience, Twilight, I shall recede. As always, just call my name, and I'll be there… since we do all need somebody to lean on."

And with that, he reached over and gently dropped the skeletal pseudodragon back on Scrivy's head, then strode quickly forwards, reaching up and making the air sizzle as he brushed reality aside like it was nothing more than a curtain to reveal a glowing tunnel beyond, vanishing through this before the wound in thin air sealed closed. Luna shook her head slowly as Twilight Sparkle grimaced a bit, then glanced towards them and asked quietly: "Are you sure it's a good idea? You said yourself we had to be careful listening to him…"

"Aye, but sometimes that means trusting in what he says instead of believing all he says to be nonsense." Luna smiled a bit, saying quietly: "But we have time yet, if what he spoke was indeed the truth… he was specific in saying 'past the mountains,' after all. And as I look at these treacherous peaks, I see that while they would give an advantage of height… they are slippery and steep. The Nibelung could hail arrows upon us, but then they would be forced to contend with armored Pegasi, magic-wielding unicorns, and a lack of sufficient cover… and to try and charge down such steep and jagged rocks would be the makings of a grand comedy on our side and a tragedy on theirs."

Twilight nodded hesitantly after a moment, looking at the slopes to either side of the wide road: the looming peaks, imposing and high, with cliff faces that were thorny and dangerous… and she laughed after a moment, saying quietly: "I never realized until now that Canterlot… really was built in such a strategic location. It's such a scenic approach to the castle you forget all about everything else… but it's on the largest mountain, built into the mighty rock, with only a few roads leading up to it… and half the paths surrounding it are like this, large enough for a convoy like ours to pass through, but a real army…"

"Aye, exactly. Once in the past, Canterlot was marched upon while Celestia, Sleipnir and I lived in the city… Nibelungs, goblins, Velites, and other quarrelsome creatures had all banded together, and they strode down this very path, stupidly seeking revenge after Equestria had slain many of the barbarian war-leaders and other masterminds of the darkness." Luna paused meditatively. "We did not need to do much in that battle. Boulders were dropped at one end of this highway and the other, cutting off routes of access and escape… and then arrows, fire, and boiling oil were poured down from the mountains. It goes to show why such brutes require a puppet master to guide them… on their own, they have never been capable of thinking of more than 'gather as many as possible, and attack.'"

Twilight grimaced, glancing down at the path with a shudder, and Luna laughed quietly, looking ahead as she murmured: "Equestria has seen much death and destruction. 'Twas all buried under Celestia's suppression and stories and propaganda… but 'tis always the most peaceful, quiet land thou should be most wary of, my friend. Tranquility comes only after dedication and time… and all too often leaves the soil stained red."

Luna fell silent as Twilight nodded slowly and gazed ahead quietly: the dark sapphire winged unicorn let her take her time to think, her starry locks glimmering softly as she tossed a look to Scrivy, their eyes locking for a moment as they traded thoughts back and forth in a flash before both faced ahead, even as their minds continued to push gently at one-another's, trading ideas and rationalizations. Luna half-wanted to go on with only Scrivy and Twilight by her side… Scrivener could understand, but was concerned that the three of them – and possibly Discombobulation, but no pony quite knew what the Draconequus would do in a serious battle – could be overwhelmed by numbers in an ambush: the Nibelung liked to move in large groups, after all, and it sounded like that and worse was what they were faced against.

The winged unicorn's other worry was that the ambush wouldn't be drawn out by them: in that case, they needed strong ponies who could stay back and defend the caravan. Between the two, tossing pros and cons mentally back and forth even as the only sound was the conversation from the ponies behind them and the steady beat of hooves striding over the hard earth, they eventually managed to conclude what would hopefully leave them prepared for any situation that might occur, although it still leaned heavily on the hope that the ambush would be drawn towards the vanguard.

Luna, Scrivy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie: the bare minimum. They would leave Aleksandr, Cowlick, and Applejack to lead and organize the caravan… an experienced warrior and two sharp mares they knew they could rely on in case something went wrong. But with all luck, lightning-fast Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's savage Pinkamena side would help ensure that Twilight was well-supported while Luna and Scrivener Blooms worked together to draw the brunt of the attackers.

When they halted near a wide stone bridge over a shallow, muddy canyon, Luna had allowed fifteen minutes of rest before she had calmly divided them up, Rainbow Dash looking particularly-pleased with himself on being selected as Aleksandr looked thoughtful and Cowlick looked insulted, grumbling under her breath. Applejack also seemed to understand something was up, as she stayed apprehensively back with Rarity and Fluttershy… and Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, smiled and bounced, but a gleam lurked beneath her eye that hinted she understood something was going on.

The caravan would give them a fifteen minute head start before they followed… and with Spike staying back and Scrivener still carrying Samael on his shoulder, they had the option of sending a quick alarm message as well as simply sending up a warning flare. Every additional layer of protection would count at this juncture, every additional caution was a necessary one, as Luna could feel the chill in the air, could almost hear the shadows whispering to her… and as she strode at the head of the group, Pinkie Pie beside Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash flying slowly overhead and Scrivener Blooms on the other flank with Samael shivering a little on his back, the sapphire winged unicorn could feel the pressure building… and could hear Nightmare Moon's whispers inside her mind.

She glanced towards Scrivy to see the male already looking at her quietly… and she offered an awkward smile, knowing that it was half-because of her worries, and half-because Nightmare Moon was directing some of those thoughts towards him. It was funny, how she was almost jealous of what was essentially herself at times with how Nightmare Moon enjoyed teasing her husband… and then she shook her head quickly before she frowned a bit as the road began to widen, the mountains around them becoming crumbled cliffs and mounds of broken hillock. "Wait, something is wrong…"

"The air feels… heavy." Rainbow Dash grimaced as he dropped to his hooves, shaking his head briskly and making the armor covering his body rattle, as Pinkie Pie looked worriedly back and forth… and Luna paused, feeling not only the weight in the air… but aware that even though the sun was shining overhead, the world around them seemed darker, vested in shadows. "Something feels really wrong here… and is it just me or is it…"

"Aye, the shadows are growing, sunlight is battered away by some foul presence…" Luna set herself, grimacing as she looked back and forth sharply… but the dusty road seemed as silent and empty as it had ever been, even widened into wasteland with only a few ugly, monolithic cliffs scattered here and there throughout. "Can thou-"

And before she could finish, there was a hiss and a glimmer, the air seeming to ripple before some sparkling object flew towards them, and Luna looked up in surprise before this hit the hard ground and then shattered like glass with a rumbling blast, a gush of force and electricity ripping over the winged unicorns as Luna and Twilight both cried out in pain before several more glass spheres flew from all sides, shattering around them and sending bursts of anti-magic ripping over both winged unicorns, Scrivener Blooms wincing and staggering towards Luna as both she and Twilight were forced to their knees by the flurry of explosions.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie immediately set themselves, Scrivener Blooms looking back and forth as a bit of blood dripped from his nose, linked as he was to Luna but not nearly as drained by the anti-magic as she was, his body pulsing with adrenaline as he gritted his teeth, breathing hard… and a soft, mocking laugh rose through the thin air around them before Nibelungs faded into existence on all sides, these wolf-pigs with burning eyes and ashen fur, carrying ugly, chipped axes and swords and clad in studded leather armor that was stained with blood. They grinned savagely, their eyes hollow white and devoid of emotion, of life, one of them slowly bouncing an anti-magic sphere in his hand before he lobbed it hard forwards… but Rainbow Dash jumped in front of the toss and batted it quickly away with one of his wings, the sphere striking uselessly against the ground and exploding in a blast that ruptured only the air.

It earned another quiet laugh… and then the five looked up to watch as another figure faded into view. At first, it seemed like an enormous black unicorn… but as it drew within a few feet of them, as it solidified from whatever hole in reality it had been hiding in, they were able to see all too clearly that even if it had once been a pony, it was now something else entirely.

His hooves were invisible or simply not there at all, clear as they marked the ground beneath him with both his weight and putrefaction as he strode forwards, his limbs ending instead of flickering black flames. His entire body was composed of awful dark smog and smoke, and where it became solid, it seemed to last only for a few moments before a screaming face would push out as if from inside his hide, stretching and distorting his form, making him ripple as the pony's features cried out soundlessly in anguish and despair. His teeth were sharp and ivory, and his eyes dark pits that no light escaped, that held no gleam and yet were blacker by far than the smog that composed the rest of the awful creature as his horn of black fire-made-solid glowed with shadows.

"Ignominious…" Luna rasped, and she slowly forced herself up to her hooves even as Twilight continued to breathe hard, shivering as anti-magic shocks sizzled along her weakened body and horn. The demon-horse looked surprised as the sapphire winged unicorn managed to stand, but then he only smiled mockingly when Luna hissed: "Thou should have stayed in Helheim, foul monster. I know much of these evils that have befallen both myself and Equestria are of thine doing, deny it not… and now thou have forced my hoof, and I shall have to slay thee again and as many times as it shall take to ensure thou does not once more rise from the grave."

"Now, now, Luna, it'll take more than your horn and your magic to keep me from coming back. I have to say, the last time we met, things ended badly… but after my fall back to Helheim, I was able to make the acquaintance of some friends with mutual interests. I should really thank the unicorn they call Twilight Sparkle… except I see she's no longer a mere unicorn." For a moment, the features of the dark equine twisted with both scorn and envy as he glared past Luna towards Twilight, asking disgustedly: "Added her to your harem, Luna? You were always a whore."

"Oh please. This is why I fear neither thy wrath nor thy words, Ignominious… thou art uncreative and uninspired, and have always relied too heavily upon the expensive gifts of others… gifts that are not gifts at all." Luna shook her head in disgust, looking slowly back and forth at the Nibelungs as Scrivener Blooms set himself, Sammy whimpering as he clung down against the earth pony's back. "Who art thou working for? What does thou know, Ignominious?"

"Enough." Ignominious replied calmly, but his head twitched slightly to the side… and Luna snorted in derision, which made him glare furiously at her. "What does it matter, Luna? I'm going to torture and kill you and all your friends now. This is what I came for, this is why I chose to assist _Ekleíp _and their wild aims and their sanctimonious masters. I care not about Equestria, whether it continues in prosperity or dies horribly… I only care about taking my revenge on you, little Luna Lightblade. Now stop fighting, and let yourself perish, it'll make it easier for me to take you home to Helheim."

Luna snorted in disgust and contempt, and Ignominious narrowed his eyes before he leaned forwards and said quietly: "Then maybe this will change your mind, Luna…"

He glanced over his shoulder and snapped an order in a rough, growling language… and a moment later, reality shimmered behind him before four shapes appeared from thick, dark air, two Nibelung with deadly, wide-bladed axes that shoved a pair of ponies in front of themselves. They were both bloody and battered, bodies pale, manes disheveled… and then Twilight staggered to her feet with a hoarse denial as the mare was shoved forwards to fall on her face and the Nibelung lowered the axe against the back of her neck, grinning, as Ignominious said in a soft, almost-tender voice: "Loving parents… talking all about their exceptional daughter to their friends, how she was on a mission for Equestria. Very proud of her… very proud of the daughter they created… so proud that when a unicorn student from the academy who claimed to know Twilight came knocking, they gladly let him in so they could brag all about their daughter… but silly them, you should never trust a stranger."

Ignominious grinned, and Twilight snarled, tears leaking from her eyes as Luna leaned forwards, eyes blazing with fury. "Thou wretch! Thou monster! Release them, they have no part in this!"

"I would be glad to release them from the bonds of flesh and life… but first, I need you and your friends to hold still." The dark equine's eyes flashed as he leaned forwards, his horn beginning to glow, and the five ponies set themselves… but Ignominious only smiled and clicked his tongue, and the Nibelung standing guard by Twilight's father seized him by the mane and yanked him up into a chokehold, making him gag weakly as the dwarf held him half-off the ground with his axe glimmering dangerously at his side. "Oh no, you'll play my game. Or we'll spill the guts of Twilight's parents… and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"It's okay, Twilight…" whispered the mare, closing her eyes with a tremble even as the blade of the Nibelung's axe ground into the back of her neck, her light-blue eyes looking weakly across at her daughter, her purple-and-ivory striped mane hanging in ripped tatters around her face even as she tried to offer a weak smile. "We're sorry… we were so proud…"

"Mom…" Twilight trembled as Ignominious looked displeased, and then the winged unicorn snarled and shouted furiously: "Let them go, don't make me-"

"I'll make you suffer, and then I'll make you die." Ignominious said coldly, and his horn gave a dark flash as he leaned forwards, the ground beneath the five gathered ponies cracking as black mist spilled up from the earth, making them cough and choke, blotting out the sight of everything around them as the demon horse's voice carried through their minds: "Fear is the best seasoning for the soul. Fear opens all doors. Fear is what I will use to discover the little information I require from your breathing bodies before I destroy you all."

Luna snarled as she lurched forwards, trying to concentrate, but even as she felt the last shocks of anti-magic leaving her body, a new, terrible sensation was crawling through her body and ruining her concentration… and then she winced as the smog in front of her whisked suddenly away as it torn through by a sharp wind, and she found herself staring at Scrivener Blooms… except his eyes were empty and malevolent, no armor over a body that glimmered with shadows as he leaned forwards and said softly: "You know I'm going to leave you, right Luna? You know that no matter what you do… you can't make me stay with you. I'll see through your selfishness sooner or later, and just like everyone else, I'll abandon you, because even you know inside of yourself it's better that way, because you are poison…"

"No…" Luna shivered, her mind telling herself it wasn't real… but the blood in her veins turning to ice, tears forming in her eyes as her heart twisted in her chest, gasping and shuddering as she backed up a step and dug her hooves into the ground, looking wildly back and forth but only able to see black smog… and the now-grinning shade of Scrivener Blooms that stood towards her, shaking her head wildly as she tried to tear her eyes away. "Thou… art not real! Stay back, stay back!"

Scrivy glanced up, cursing as he heard Luna, but unable to see through the fog, turning and trying to run through the mist even though he knew she should be right next to him, and yet no matter how hard he sprinted, no matter where he turned, he couldn't see her, couldn't see anyone or anything… but then his body tensed, a shiver rolling through his form as he heard a childlike chuckle before spinning around… and staring in shock down at the image of himself as a young foal, a bleeding hole in his forehead, a saccharine smile on his too-thin, skull-like features.

"It's sad, isn't it? Luna works and works and works for you. You know that half the things she does, she only does it to try and make you smile… and what are you, really? A slave-hoof, and even more worthless than that. You laze around all day long, you drag your hooves after her, you spend all your time whining and crying and making her carry you… you know you're just a weight around her neck, an anchor, a chain that binds her down. And now, she'll never, ever be free of you… and she'll have to carry you forever." The foal shook his head slowly, and Scrivener closed his eyes, breathing hard before he winced away as the silky voice whispered beside him: "You'd kill yourself… but that would kill her. And you know one day everypony will see you for who you are. Worthless, broken, nothing but a leech…"

Scrivener shouted in denial, striking blindly at the air even as tears rolled down his cheeks… and Rainbow Dash looked up, almost hearing the shout as he tried to jump into the air, but his wings refused to work, refused to flap, sending him crashing back down on his front with a wince before he looked up… and then scampered backwards to his hooves as a female face leaned down out of the darkness, of grinning black-and-white. It studied him for a few moments, then laughed before sinuously sliding forwards, saying in a teasing voice: "You'd like to pretend I was gone but… I never really am, am I?"

It was the old him… when he'd been female. Rainbow Dash shivered and looked at this apparition as it smiled coyly, striding forwards, wings spread, body lithe and beautiful and perfect in every sculpted detail… and yet the eyes were hollow and awful, as she said softly: "Keep running, Dashie. Keep flying. Keep pretending. You can't escape me… oh, sure, let's go and be a boy, that'll really help, that's really healthy. But the truth is you're just a big failure and you can't escape that, can you? You can't keep up this false pride. All you can do is pretend to be someone you're not… no matter how many victories you win, no matter how you change and disguise yourself… you can't escape who you really are. Nothing but a failure. Nothing but a scared little filly, shivering and useless, all that arrogance hiding the fact you know too damn well that even if you're the best in the world you'll never, ever have the approval of the ponies who matter…"

Dash shook his head, cursing under his breath before he clenched his eyes shut, then he turned around… and almost ran straight into the apparition as it appeared behind him through the smog, staggering backwards as she asked mockingly: "See what I mean? You're nothing but a coward. You're weak. You've always been weak."

Twilight Sparkle looked back and forth, breathing hard through the smoke… and then she staggered backwards when a brilliant light shone ahead, bright and blinding, ripping the smog apart before she looked up as Celestia strode forwards, for a moment feeling relief… and then a shiver of fear passed through her, her eyes widening as she fell back on her haunches as her eyes drew slowly up over the golden, heavy plate mail that covered Celestia's body, over the emotionless, cold features of the ivory equine, over the regal crown upon her head and a mane that was ivory and braded tightly… before Twilight whimpered as golden swords gleamed and slowly drew themselves on either side of the enormous female as her horn shimmered, Celestia saying quietly: "Come, Twilight Sparkle. It is time to bring peace to Equestria. First, bring Scrivener Blooms to me. Killing him is the most efficient way to eliminate Luna as well, as she has become… difficult. Bow your head before me, Twilight Sparkle… you know you can't fight me. You know you can't resist me. I am Celestia the Radiant, it is I who gave you your gifts… hesitate or fight… and I shall take them away."

Twilight moaned weakly, shuddering as she tried to back away, but her body felt paralyzed with terror, with despair, shaking her head violently… and Celestia smiled at her grimly, her eyes glowing as she leaned forwards, the three swords floating silently ahead of her to hover dangerously around the violet pony as the ivory equine said softly: "Harmony cannot be brought about in a nation full of strife, full of opposites. The simplest path is the best path: the simplest path to peace is to annihilate anything that would disturb it."

Pinkie Pie looked back and forth through the smog, whimpering a little as she breathed hard… then she gritted her teeth, a pulse of pain travelling through her body as the smog invaded her body, spilled into her lungs, made her feel ill. She shivered, then staggered to the side and bumped against something… and she looked blearily up to see Twilight sitting, her jaw hanging open, her eyes glowing faintly as she mumbled mindlessly to herself. Pinkie began to turn towards her… and then she wretched loudly and instead staggered to the side as the smoke began to clear around her, hearing a voice mutter disgustedly: "A pony is resisting? Very well, I'll amplify the spell's power."

A moment later, black bolts of energy shocked over Pinkie's body, and she screamed, arching her back as her eyes glowed, her body stuttering violently as it went from bright to dull, bright to dull… and then she lurched forwards, gagging ahead, her mind reeling before she fell forwards as her stomach lurched and she let out a miserable wail as steam hissed up off her body, black tears dripping from her eyes and strings of darkness spilling from her mouth as the smog around her writhed and twisted… and then she leaned forwards, heaving an awful, dark mass that spilled out of her jaws and splattered over the ground, a blob of blackness landing with a thick, fleshy thud in front of her as she staggered backwards and stared, drool and blood and dark bile dripping from her maw.

Smoke and smog twisted around this amorphous dark shape as it burbled on the ground, bubbles spilling through it, steam hissing upwards, silhouetted under the dark mist as it expanded, as it stretched in alien, hideous ways… and then Pinkie whimpered in horror, almost falling backwards, her mind reeling as a very physical hoof stretched through the smog and settled against the ground. It hauled the twisted form upwards as other limbs formed, and then a head stretched upwards, a straight mane and tail spilling back as jaws grinned, showing off white, sharp, shark-like teeth as red-rimmed blue eyes shone with hellish vibrancy through the pall of black fog.

Pinkie Pie whimpered as the figure laughed… and then Pinkamena, in all her physical glory, emerged through the smoke and leaned down, grinning widely in the face of the staring, trembling Pinkie Pie as she said mockingly: "Hey there, sissy. Why so serious? I thought you were all about laughter?"

She reached forwards and firmly punched the Element of Laughter hanging around Pinkie's neck, making her body shake as she lowered her head, breathing hard, a weak giggle escaping her as she stared with almost-lunatic terror up at Pinkamena, the dull, gray-pink earth pony winking slowly down at her before she turned around and sauntered through the mist… and Ignominious frowned darkly, then his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the earth pony emerging, before a slow grin spread over his face as she gave him a mocking, ruthless smile. "What's this? A creature consumed entirely by fear… or made from it?"

The Nibelung both growled… but Pinkamena snarled back at them, making them hesitate even as the one pinning Twilight's mother raised its axe slightly, threateningly… but Pinkamena sinuously slid towards the dwarf, licking her lips slowly as she arched her back and rose herself on her hind legs, gazing eye-to-eye with it as her hooves stroked over its armored front as she murmured: "Oh, don't mind me, little piggy. I'm just a harmless little pony… the big bad wolf isn't really scared of the pony-wony, is he?"

The dwarf half-fumbled its axe as she leaned forwards with half-lidded eyes and a wide grin, her sharp teeth flashing as her hooves stroked down its front… and then one grasped the handle of the ugly sword at its side and yanked it free from its sheath as she turned around, balancing easily on her hind hooves as the Nibelung gave a short snarl… but Ignominious quickly rose a hoof to the dwarf even as it began to raise its axe, and it sulkily relaxed. Pinkamena, meanwhile, stroked slowly along the blade of the sword with her other hoof, whistling a little under her breath before she grinned towards Ignominious with half-lidded eyes, saying kindly: "The pig-boys aren't my type, but you, on the other hand…"

She leaned forwards, slowly licking up the blade of the sword, and Ignominious grinned widely, obviously flattered as he leaned towards her and replied eagerly, his eyes glowing: "Oh, who knew there would be such a delightful creature inside one of these worthless pony's shells… tell me your name? And is that demonic residue I smell?"

"You could say I had a friend before who was a demon, but not nearly as handsome as you…" Pinkamena said easily, stepping forwards and brandishing the sword, bringing it up with a wink as she stroked the flat slowly along his face, and then she leaned in close as Ignominious grinned widely, whispering into his ear: "Pinkamena's what they always called me. But you can call me a different name… you brought me out of silly Pinkie Pie after all, didn't you?"

"And am glad that I have, Pinkamena…" Ignominious laughed and gestured towards the smoky mist, through which the suffering forms of the other ponies were visible as he said in an exhilarated voice: "Isn't it beautiful? It's artwork… they're being broken down by fear, until they're nothing but insane wrecks… and in a glorious flaw, you were created, fear given life… you must have existed in some way, some form beforehand, but without this spell, acting as lightning to whatever primordial state you were in before, you never would have existed… I can think of nothing more wondrous than to conquer my enemies and create such a delightful creature at the same time…"

"I can." Pinkamena half-lidded her eyes, leaning forwards, and Ignominious grinned as he leaned towards her… before he hissed in shock, his eyes bulging as Pinkamena savagely thrusted the sword in her hoof upwards, burying it through his chest as the earth pony smiled at him mockingly, her straight mane half-veiling her features before she twisted the sword and shoved hard upwards again, the tip of the blade ripping out his back in a burst of dark essence as she leaned in and licked slowly up the side of his neck. "Weren't you the one just saying you shouldn't trust a stranger?"

Ignominious gargled, white cracks spreading through his body as the faces of ponies over his smoky formed writhed and shrieked soundlessly as his horn flickered, the mist of fear that had fallen over the other ponies quickly beginning to dissolve as the Nibelungs stared in shock… and then Ignominious burst apart into smog, lashing violently backwards and sending Pinkamena stumbling with a grimace before the hell-horse reformed with a snarl some twenty feet away, half-screaming as he clutched at his chest: "Crowbait! Kill her, kill her!"

The Nibelung standing over Twilight's mother snarled as it began to raise its axe… but in a flash, Pinkamena leapt towards it, stabbing the sword upwards and ripping through its throat. The dwarf's eyes bulged, the creature gagging as it dropped its weapon and staggered backwards, grabbing weakly at the weapon sticking jaggedly out of its neck as Pinkamena grinned, a whirlwind of dull grey as her eyes glowed with unnatural savagery, leaping towards the next wolf-pig as it threw Twilight's father out of the way and rose its axe with a growl.

The earth pony slipped forwards and headbutted the body of the pole as the weapon swung downwards, catching it against her skull before she arched her back and flicked her head upwards, knocking the dwarf staggering with a hiss as the axe was almost knocked out of his hands… and then he wheezed when Pinkamena's hoof slammed forwards into his groin before she leapt upwards and smashed both front legs into his chest, sending him crashing down onto his back in a stunned heap.

As the cloud of fear faded and the spell lost its strength, the ponies trapped under the effects of terror felt their senses returning, Luna's sharpened warrior instincts coming back all the faster as she heard Pinkamena's laughter and the sounds of battle and hissing Nibelungs… and then she snarled and lunged forwards, ripping through the static-riddled illusion in front of her and barreling straight into another Nibelung charging towards the earth pony, her horn ripping through its back before she lashed to the side and sent it down with a shriek of agony as its spine was severed and her eyes glowed with rage. "Ignominious, we will flay every last pound of flesh from your body for this!"

"Kill them, stop them!" Ignominious howled miserably, wincing as he staggered backwards, rasping for breath… but Pinkamena was straddling one of the wolf-pigs she had taken down, laughing as she smashed her hooves almost mockingly back and forth over its bloodied features, and even as the three remaining dwarves charged towards the ponies, there was a crackle of energy and magic, a sense of unstoppable, incoming wrath-

Twilight Sparkle arched her back with a sharp cry, her eyes flashing, her horn glowing as a shockwave of force erupted from her body, knocking Scrivener Blooms and Rainbow Dash sprawling and awakening them from their living nightmares as the Nibelung were knocked backwards, before the violet winged unicorn dropped her head forwards with a snarl, a fireball shooting into the closest dwarf and incinerating it as she shouted: "Get away!"

One of the dwarves staggered… then it was crushed flat as Rainbow Dash leapt forwards, fear becoming rage as he slammed into it with the force of a train before he smashed his hoof down into its squat features, and the other wolf-pig had enough time to squeal before Twilight crashed into it, her horn glowing with radiance as she slammed it through its armor like butter and pierced deep into its body before she released another blast of force that sent it limply flying away. And Ignominious could only stare in horror for a moment before he winced at the sight of Scrivener Blooms charging towards him, his own eyes almost glowing, feeling the rage emanating off both him and Luna as the sapphire winged unicorn lunged in from the side-

Ignominious burst apart into a cloud of noxious smoke, shooting up into the air and twisting around in an arc to slam down into the ground on his hooves some twenty feet away, and Scrivy and Luna almost crashed into each other before the demon horse shouted at them in a strained, furious voice that couldn't hide his fear and panic: "This isn't over, Luna! This is far from over, just you wait!"

And with that, the smoky equine burst once more apart into dark smog that shot quickly through the air, the weight of darkness fading from around them as Rainbow Dash jumped into the air and shouted after him: "You better run, because we ain't afraid of you! Yeah, that's right, who's the coward now, huh?"

Luna snorted in disgust, Scrivener growling low in his throat before he winced a bit as he felt Sammy nip the back of his neck worriedly from where the skeletal beast was still curled tightly down against him, and he shook his head quickly before letting it drop forwards with a soft breath. And, as he calmed, he felt Luna shiver, then her own tumultuous rage begin to quiet as she breathed hard in and out, the ivory glow fading from her eyes as she muttered: "I should have let Nightmare Moon come out to play… then the foul creature wouldst not have escaped so easily. But… yes, thou art right, we have other things to attend to."

Luna turned around, then sighed in relief at the sight of Twilight Sparkle already helping her parents up, already beginning to heal them as they both smiled at her weakly… and then Luna's eyes looked sharply towards where Rainbow Dash was now standing, staring dumbly, at the sight of Pinkamena grumbling as she hauled a battered, filthy Pinkie Pie to her hooves, and Scrivener couldn't help but stare in shock as well as the sapphire winged unicorn said slowly: "We. Have more to attend to than I had first expected, it seems… the spell Ignominious used was to bring our deepest fears as close to the real as possible, and as Pinkamena already existed to a point, already was touched by demonic influence in the past…"

She shook her head slowly, then halted before looking silently at Scrivy as he looked back, their thoughts linking as they looked at each other before they both blushed and lowered their heads silently, Luna whispering: "I… am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Luna. I am." Scrivener said empathetically, then he laughed a little when she gave him a look that was half-frustrated, half-pleading. "I know, I know. But Luna, you know that-"

"Aye, as thou knows thyself, but all the same, fears are not always rational." Luna muttered, shaking her head before she firmly bumped against him and sighed a little, saying quietly: "Attend to Pinkamena, I shall see to Twilight's parents."

Scrivener nodded, striding towards the ponies… and Luna watched him for a moment before she turned and quietly joined Twilight's side as she silently embraced her father: the unicorn's coat was deep blue, his mane and tail an even darker shade of azure and short… and soft, sandstone-gold eyes looked with relief over Twilight as he said quietly: "I'm glad you're okay."

"And both of thee are… alright?" Luna asked softly, and the unicorns both turned to her with a blush as Twilight looked up with a faint smile. They nodded as the sapphire winged unicorn studied them slowly… and then she nodded slowly in return, saying quietly: "We shall wait here for the caravan, then… and then I shall send thee back to Canterlot with a safe escort of Pegasus Guard after tending to thy wounds, if thou art up to the journey."

"Thank you, Princess Luna." murmured the male, bowing his head respectfully, but Luna only smiled and rose her hoof, shaking her head with a quiet laugh.

"Nay, I am no Princess, only a warrior." she replied softly, then she glanced towards Twilight as the female bowed her head shamefully. "And stop that now, my friend. All is well… Ignominious is beaten and… a strange thing has happened, but perhaps 'twill be good in the long run."

She paused, looking hesitantly over her shoulder as Twilight frowned, glancing up and following Luna's gaze… and then she stared at the sight of Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie studying each other as Rainbow Dash continued to gape and Scrivener awkwardly looked over both the ponies. "Is… that who I think it is? But… but how?"

"Because Ignominious is an idiot who could never properly handle his own magic." Luna muttered, shaking her head before she glanced towards Twilight's parents, asking quietly: "I hesitate to ask, but 'tis important. Did thou see or hear anything when thou wert… captured?"

The two unicorns glanced at each other, then the mare shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I just remember… darkness, and those awful wolf-things… and it was very cold. That monstrous unicorn, Ignominious… he kept talking about revenge, but it didn't make sense."

"He interrogated us, but he seemed to know you were coming this way anyway… he said something about wanting insurance." Twilight's father added after a moment, grimacing a little and glancing quietly towards their daughter, who blushed a bit and lowered her head shamefully. "It's not your fault… it's ours. We both knew there was something wrong about the unicorn that showed up but… neither of us suspected him to turn into… that thing…"

Luna nodded with a grimace, saying distastefully: "I would recommend staying with friends… or perhaps at Canterlot Castle. Celestia will make room for thee, I would guarantee it."

"Would she use her magic to try and deep-read them, like she tried to do with Ross?" Twilight asked hesitantly, and Luna paused for a moment, then shook her head, and the violet winged unicorn looked a little better after this. "Alright, because… I was talking with Cowlick on the way, and it seems that Ross was a little… upset, afterwards."

"Likely because he remembered more of being puppeted as he was… not that any useful information was gotten." Luna grumbled, shaking her head grimly. "One unicorn thrall lures and tattoos another and links their minds… 'tis puppets making puppets making puppets. We are fortunate that it is not Ignominious behind this machination, or thy parents… could have been much worse off."

She glanced towards the unicorns, who both winced as they seemed to understand what was said, and Twilight nodded slowly before she sighed a little as she glanced towards the nearby corpse of a Nibelung, murmuring: "I'm sorry you had to see me… like this. I'm sorry you were… victims of this darkness."

"It's okay." Twilight's mother soothed, stepping forwards and hugging her quietly… and Luna smiled at them for a moment before she silently excused herself to stride towards where Pinkamena was now sitting moodily as Pinkie Pie bounced around her, inspecting her darker half with fascination now that she had gotten over her initial terror.

Luna shook her head, then she flicked her horn forwards as it glowed, and the bile and blood on Pinkie's features steamed as she winced back before it vanished from sight, leaving her much less filthy as Pinkamena glanced towards her meditatively. "So you used to date that douchebag?"

"'Tis a sore nerve Pinkamena, one I would rather thou not address." Luna said stiffly, as Scrivener dropped his forehead against a hoof with a grumble. "Must thou already make trouble? Forget not that now thou cannot hide as thou pleases back inside Pinkie Pie."

"I could hide inside her. I could cut her open and make a tent out of her." Pinkamena replied thoughtfully, glancing over at Pinkie Pie… but the bouncy bright pony only giggled before hugging her tightly around the neck, making Pinkamena wince and flail her limbs. "Get off me, sissy!"

"Oh, don't be so silly, Pinkamena! You saved us, that must mean you really like us all, after all." Pinkie replied positively… and then she winced when Pinkamena shoved a hoof against her face and pried her off, pushing her firmly back onto her rump.

"I wouldn't say I like you, I just hated that egotistical jerk more. Don't tempt me to shove a sword into your brain next, not that you have one." Pinkamena said grouchily, and Pinkie Pie huffed and crossed her front legs, pouting a little before the sharp-toothed pony moodily looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Stop staring at me. I'm not going to comfort you if you need to have a little cry."

"Oh great, you're as nasty as ever." Rainbow muttered finally, shaking his head before he grimaced at Pinkie Pie as she bounced up to her hooves and hummed a little, springing around her spryly. "Pinkie, calm down a little, too. You're getting all manic."

"Sorry, but… I dunno, I feel so… so light! So energetic!" Pinkie laughed a little, gazing warmly over the four, but then she blushed at the flat look Rainbow gave her, forcing herself to steady on her hooves as she took a slow breath, then smiled a bit. "Okay, okay. Maybe it's because we're not connected anymore, what do you think, Pinkamena?"

"I think a lot of things." Pinkamena muttered, then she stood up and cracked her back before looking pointedly at Luna. "So when the hell do I get a thank you?"

Luna looked at her for a moment, and Scrivener had the distinct feeling she wanted to barbecue the earth pony… but when Pinkamena grinned, the winged unicorn sighed and rolled her eyes, saying distastefully: "Very well. We are indebted to thee, Pinkamena, for engaging in thy obvious talent of slaughter, even if the emblem upon thy haunch says differently."

Pinkamena frowned at this, then half-turned to look back at her cutie mark of gray and black balloons… but then she only shrugged and glanced up, saying mildly: "Funeral's a kind of party too. Gotta be good at getting dead bodies if you're going to be good at funerals."

For a moment, the others stared at her… and then Scrivener Blooms said in an almost-admiring voice: "You're more sick and depraved than Luna."

"I like how you like that." Pinkamena gave him an entertained look, then she turned and strode moodily towards one of the corpses, looking thoughtfully down at this. "Hey, Nightmare Moon. How much of this do you think is pork?"

"Once I jested I would feed a Nibelung to thee, Pinkamena. I am both disgusted and amused to see this jest nearly become reality… but they are corrupted bodies, Nibelung that have been amplified further by Helheim's poisons. Even ignoring the fact thou wishes to eat the dead body of another sentient being, 'twould likely be hazardous to thy health, not just thy already-lacking morals." Luna answered, torn between exasperation and entertainment as Rainbow Dash stuck his tongue out and Pinkie Pie looked a little ill at the thought.

Pinkamena only smiled over her shoulder, however, red-rimmed blue eyes giving a faint gleam as she said softly: "And who's to say I'm not just like them, overexposed to poison already? But I guess we'll find out on the road ahead, won't we?"

And Luna couldn't help but grimace at this thought, even as Twilight Sparkle and her parents finally strode over to join the other ponies and Pinkamena stood alone by the Nibelung corpse, a twisted grin on the features of the twisted pony, fear-made-real who was fighting alongside them for her own alien reasons.


	20. Misery Loves Company

Chapter Eighteen: Misery Loves Company

~BlackRoseRaven

That night, Luna rose the moon and banished the dark clouds that lingered in the wild skies with both magic and help of the Pegasi. Their encampment was protected by simple barricades, several large bonfires, and patrols that would trade shifts during the night… but Luna wanted to take every precaution possible to keep her soldiers safe over the course of the long first night of their journey.

The caravan had pulled off the main road and into an empty stretch of weed-riddled field: Luna had carefully scouted out the spot with the vanguard, checking first for Bitterweaver nests and the presence of other vermin, but they were on a fairly-desolate stretch of land. There were craggy copses of trees here and there from which they gathered plenty of wood, and a few ugly ferns and plenty of weeds… but little else for a few miles ahead. In the far distance, there was a flickering of lights that could be a small city… but it could easily be a thousand other things, a mirage as possible as anything else.

They had made good time despite everything, and Luna had also sent Twilight's parents back to Canterlot with an escort of five Pegasus Guard after treating them with some of Zecora's elixir: the small group of soldiers would attempt to catch up to the caravan sometime tomorrow, and the winged unicorn was pleased with their loyalty and their dedication. She was now officially glad to have their support on the journey, and was glad to watch them working on equal ground with both Starlit Knights and minotaurs.

The wagons were set up in a rough semicircle, forming a protective wall that guarded them from the road, the main encampment set up around this… but Luna had pitched her own tent some forty feet from where the soldiers were grouped, claiming it was because she was being targeted by Ignominious and would prefer his assassins coming straight to her. In reality, it was because she wanted privacy… and because despite everything, despite their loyalty and friendship… it still felt like there was a distinct division in the camp, as many of the Starlit Knights clustered together in the large green troop tents to sleep.

Ponies of the day… and here and she and Scrivener Blooms rested quietly in front of a blue, flickering fire, creatures of the night. The eldritch flames burned low, needing little substance… but Luna threw another log into the fire anyway, shaking her head and murmuring: "It has been a long day, has it not?"

"Yeah." Scrivy said softly, then he glanced quietly over his shoulder towards their tent, at the unused sleeping mats and sheets, before he returned his eyes to Luna… and she smiled a little at him before climbing to her hooves, walking over, and dropping herself beside him, the two curling their bodies close as Luna closed her eyes as the male wrapped his foreleg around her. "Luna…"

"Say it not, Scrivy, 'tis not important now. What is important is that we have made it through, we are together. And we shall always be together… as equals." She emphasized the last word, opening her cyan eyes to gaze towards him quietly, and Scrivy smiled a little before she kissed the side of his neck, then buried her face against his mane. "Thou art always there for me. Even as these other ponies sleep and expect me to protect them with all the powers of the night, thou still art there for me."

"Mind if I join you two, or am I interrupting?" asked a dry voice, and Luna and Scrivy both glanced up with surprise as Pinkamena all-but-materialized out of the shadows, sniffing disdainfully and flopping herself down beside the fire, jerking her head moodily back at the brighter-lit main camp. "Sparkles and her pals are all having a nice time over there, talking and laughing. They were nice to me for all of thirty seconds, then they were ignoring me and all clustering around sissy. Real nice to fit in, ain't it? Real freaking wonderful."

"You're as bitter as me." Scrivy said mildly, and when the female grunted and shrugged, he leaned backwards towards a discarded satchel bag, pulling an apple out of it and tossing it to her, and Pinkamena caught it in her jaws and then chomped down, juice and chunks of apple exploding in all directions as the male winced. "And impatient as Luna."

Pinkamena chewed loudly, then swallowed thickly before spitting out the stem and a few pieces of apple core, saying distastefully: "We need better food. I hate candy and sweets and vegetables. I want some meat, is that really too much to ask? And a little respect would be nice, but good luck getting that from anypony around here."

She stopped, looking moodily into the blue fire before her eyes flicked to the side as Sammy scuttled out of the darkness and looked at her curiously, and then she sighed and rolled onto her side, reaching a hoof out to grab the skeletal beast and yank him close, Scrivy grimacing a bit as his pet squawked… but Pinkamena only began to toy her hooves along his ribs, muttering: "You both know what'll happen after this is all over, right? The freaks like us are going to relegated back into their dungeons… they'll probably lock me up in the asylum, and maybe you two will join me there if you're lucky. We'll have mashed potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and fifteen minutes of time a day in the yard between being locked up in our cells, muzzled and collared.

"Or, hell, maybe Princess Sunshine will just throw you in the dungeon or execute you. She's Queen now, after all, and she can do anything she wants… look how quick ponies are to listen to her, they still believe all the happy stories about her, no matter who or what tells 'em different. What's to stop her from doing whatever the hell she wants?" Pinkamena glanced up moodily, then she shook her head slowly as she sighed and tickled her hoof down Sammy's spine, feeling out the vertebrae. "I'm jealous of this little thing here. I could smash him to bits, and he could probably piece himself back together, just like the Velites. I wish someone would smash me to bits, so I could try and put myself back together, and maybe do it right this time…"

She fell silent for a few moments as the two ponies studied her, then she sat up suddenly and swatted the pseudodragon, making him squeak before he scurried over to Scrivy, jumping up on top of him and glaring distrustfully past his head. "So what did you two see when Ignominious scared you both? It wasn't Nightmare Moon, and it wasn't Celestia… things you should be scared of. But hell, when I think of what scares me most…"

Pinkamena fell silent, then she looked over at the two flatly, waiting impatiently for them to respond as Scrivy and Luna shared a look… and then Luna said softly, slowly: "If thou must know… it was Scrivener Blooms rejecting me. Just as Scrivy saw… what he coined his 'inner weakness.'"

"Yeah, he's a real goddamn terrifying pony for a s-" Pinkamena caught herself at the last moment as Luna's eyes began to narrow, and the dull pink pony held up her hooves, closing her eyes and looking almost serene for a moment, her coat shimmering like dried blood in the light of the unnatural flames. "I didn't say it. Still, goes to show emotions… make no goddamn sense. I hate you two as much as I like you two, for being able to make each other happy. The only thing that makes me happy is wrath and destruction."

She stopped, then dropped back down on her side with a grumble, muttering: "Stupid goddamn parents. I don't get how sissy can still care about them. They threw us out… they never loved us. They called us sick, they were the sick ones…"

She continued in this vein for a little while, then fell quiet before looking up at the night sky… then she made a face over her shoulder at the sound of approaching hooves, saying distastefully: "Oh look, it's little miss popular. What, have your friends gone to bed so now you need to get your fix here?"

"It's good to see you too, Pinkamena." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and she stepped forwards and gently touched her shoulder, adding awkwardly: "Pinkie Pie… wanted you to stop in and say goodnight to her at some point. She's sharing a tent with Rarity so… please be nice."

"God I hate her sometimes. Fine, better go tuck sissy in or she'll have stupid nightmares." Pinkamena grumbled a bit as she stood up, then she frowned at the look Twilight gave her, asking rudely: "Is there something more wrong with my face than there is with yours, X?"

Twilight grimaced at this, self-consciously reaching up to touch at the thin scars over her features… but then she only smiled a little and said quietly: "You make it sound like you were twins, not the same pony… and like you've been doing this for years."

Pinkamena snorted at this, turning and striding into the darkness… and then she halted, her eyes seeming to glow quietly as she looked over her shoulder, blue motes in the shadows beyond the campfire as she said quietly: "Maybe I have been. Mom and Pop lied about watching out for us, angels don't look down at us from Heaven with anything but scorn, and 'friends' only watch out for you as long as you got something you can offer them in return… so someone had to do it. Simple as that."

Then she turned and strode off into the shadows, and Twilight gazed after her quietly for a moment before she shook her head slowly, then smiled a little over at Luna and Scrivener Blooms as they both looked up at her with small smiles of their own, the violet pony quietly making her way around the fire to lay down next to Luna as she dropped her head against her shoulder and murmured: "Thank you for helping me today. For… making sure my parents would get back home safe, and for… I don't know, for everything. It means a lot to me… that you're always there. That you're both… always there."

She quieted, then smiled a little when Luna kissed her forehead gently and said kindly: "Relax now, Twilight Sparkle, and 'twas the least we could do… I am only sorry that the ambush was so… rough upon us both. Ignominious was better prepared than I anticipated, and not even I expected him to stoop so low as to kidnap thy parents to use as bargaining tools… we are only fortunate that Pinkamena was able to disrupt him and free us from the illusions."

"They were horrible." Twilight murmured, shuddering a little as she glanced away… and then she shook her head slowly and rested a little closer against Luna, saying quietly: "The visions I had… I guess that part of me will always… be a little afraid of Celestia. Of what Celestia can do…"

"Thou art not the only one who fears such, Twilight… I believe even Celestia is wary of that proud part of herself." Luna smiled despite herself, nodding slowly before she looked down and said quietly: "Perhaps 'tis why in part she was not as… disturbed, by the thought of dredging through past memories as I was. But fear not, either way… those days are Celestia's past, and the illusions are faded and gone. Ignominious will not attempt the same wicked spell upon us again and we shall be better prepared for him, the next time he moves against us."

Twilight nodded slowly, looking down with a grimace as she murmured: "He must really hate you, Luna… to have crawled up out of Helheim, and… how do we fight him? He seems to be invulnerable… no matter what we do to him, he keeps… coming back."

Luna laughed a little at this, saying softly: "Then we shall only continue to fight him until he must stop. Nothing is invulnerable, Twilight… but pray tell, what truly weighs upon thy mind at this juncture? If thou does not mind me saying so, thou has a look upon thy face that is… awkward and eager all at once."

Twilight blushed a bit at this, shrugging a little and glancing down for a moment, then she looked up with a smile and said finally: "I just feel… a little strange, a little silly. It's hard to describe…" She looked down thoughtfully, nodding to herself as Scrivy and Luna both studied her curiously. "I spent my whole life thinking with my head. Studying books… living in theory. You helped me… live in real life, even when real life was scary, and I'm so thankful for that now, for these experiences you've given me. I lived by the rules of others, and now I feel… free, and like… I'm really doing something to help."

She glanced down quietly and laughed a little as the Element of Magic gave a quiet thrum, Luna looking at this curiously as the purple gemstone glowed before settling… and then Twilight smiled embarrassedly as she snuggled herself a bit closer before murmuring: "No regrets about what wasn't done, right? Better to live and share with others, whatever may come… no matter what happens."

She closed her eyes, and Luna smiled softly, nodding slowly, comfortable between the two ponies she cherished as she curled back against Scrivener Blooms and let one of her forelegs and wings drape gently over Twilight, and there was no more need for words in the comfortable silence that followed.

* * *

><p>Scrivy yawned as he emerged from the tent to find Luna humming cheerfully to herself: it was still dark morning, the moon hovering moodily above the horizon and sunrise no longer a distant dream, and the male couldn't help but smile as he watched the winged unicorn set a scorched kettle on some metal netting she had strung across the top of the blue flames, saying quietly: "You actually look comfortable out here. In the kitchen I'm always reminding you not to do this or that."<p>

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna replied, but it was affectionate as she arranged a few mugs on a nearby rock, bags of tea already resting in each. "Is Twilight still asleep?"

"Yeah, but everything probably caught up to her." Scrivener replied softly, glancing back towards their tent with an awkward smile before he strode over to Luna and kissed her cheek gently, and she laughed quietly before giving him a warm look. "You're a very evil little winged unicorn, you know that?"

"Oh, quiet. Enjoyments must be taken where they can in this life." Luna snorted in amusement all the same, however, glancing towards the campsite meditatively. "Speaking of which, I am tempted to go and rouse the soldiers with the traditional Canterlot voice, or perhaps by permitting Nightmare Moon to have a little fun and freedom. What does thou think?"

"I think you're evil and insane. But I like that. Still, let them sleep until the sun rises, Luna, they did well yesterday and if we keep up a good pace today, by tonight we may reach Charger's Crossing." Scrivener paused meditatively, absently adjusting his glasses and rolling his bare shoulders. "You know, as long as nothing goes sour… we have two cities to pass through on the way, don't we?"

"Thou should know better than I, the last time I strode upon this path was many years ago… and the settlements I knew have fallen into demolished ruins hidden from the eyes of most, while new villages and cities have sprung up in locales more fitting for a race of peace-dwelling ponies." Luna shook her head with a small smile all the same, saying quietly: "In any event, thou knows well what lays ahead… thou art just doing that annoying thing where thou seeks yet again my reassurance that everything will be okay. And Scrivy… everything will be. Thou has my promise on that."

She looked at him softly, reaching up to quietly stroke his face, and Scrivy gave an awkward smile to her before he nodded slowly. Then Luna smiled back, adding easily: "And besides. If we are met with trouble at the end of this path, then we shall simply burn it all down. A simple answer for a simple problem. There is poetry in it, is there not?"

"There's poetry in everything, Luna, but that doesn't mean you should write poems about it." Scrivener replied mildly, shaking his head but smiling wider all the same. "And most people want to read about the normal, not about… well… the kinds of things you enjoy."

"Bah, nonsense. While I may not be boldly praising the open-mindedness of ponies, there's always another who will share thine own view and pleasures, no matter how strange and alien they may seem… and forget not the example of sleeping beauty in the tent, who goes to show that under the right circumstances and duress even a rather… stuffy pony can be encouraged into deeper waters." Luna replied with a wink, and Scrivy snorted in amusement. "Oh, shush. Wretched complainer and tester of patience."

"Arrogant, greedy Nightmare Moon." Scrivener Blooms replied with a slight smile as they leaned towards one another, and they shared a short, gentle kiss for a moment before pulling apart, gazing affectionately into one another's eyes.

Then they both glanced up at the sound of a throat clearing to see Discombobulation standing on the other side of the fire, looking at them moodily with his hands behind his back. "Tell me, when is a door not a door?"

The two simply looked at the Draconequus, and then he leaned forwards and pointed at the tent, saying in a surly voice: "When it's the flap to your tent, which leads into a wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"Wait, wait, wait, I know I know that line." Scrivy said flatly, holding up a hoof, and Discombobulation huffed at this and crossed his arms.

"You are a liar, Luna. I made it up. Just now." he retorted, glancing away, but Scrivener only snorted at this and rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't, you just took a bad riddle and mashed it into some other pop culture reference. But Luna and I are innocent, for a change." Scrivy replied mildly… and then Twilight walked out of the tent, looking blearily up at the Draconequus and frowning a bit at him as Discombobulation leaned slowly down, long neck craning until his nose almost touched Scrivy's as the male cleared his throat. "On a different subject, you seem unnecessarily protective of Twilight Sparkle, but I should let you know that Luna's already taken that job."

"Yes, but this is very entertaining, all the same." Luna said positively, and she glanced towards the kettle, her horn glowing as she lifted it free from the fire and poured hot water into the mugs before setting the kettle aside on one of the rocks around the fire pit. "Will thou join us for tea, Bob?"

Discombobulation looked at Luna distrustfully as Scrivy shot her a glower, but then he shrugged and nodded after a moment, saying meditatively. "Very well." With that, the creature sat back on thin air next to the fire and held up a hand, and a mug of some steaming substance appeared in his grip as he added distastefully: "I suppose it's true what they say. A stallion can be happy with any mare, as long as he does not love her. Bigamy is having one wife too many… monogamy is the same."

Luna and Twilight both glared at him, even as Discombobulation sipped at his mug, which rattled strangely… and as he lowered it, a few tiny, metallic-looking T's dripped down the side, semisolid and watery. For a moment, Scrivy looked at this… and then he replied dryly: "Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength and courage to yield to."

Discombobulation cleared his throat violently at this, looking awkwardly away, and Scrivener leaned back, giving him a superior look as he said triumphantly: "Ex-Court Poet, Bob. I'm not letting you slip a literary reference or two past me again."

"I'm so proud you're so proud of yourself." Discombobulation sipped from his mug of T's again, looking distastefully down at him before he winced when Twilight walked over and glared up at him. "Oh, now what? You wanted me to protect you, is that not correct? I've watched plenty of sitcoms. This is protectiveness: interfering with other pony's personal affairs, telling them you know what's better than they do often while having bias against any and all such situations. I also have several lectures prepared on drugs, alcohol use, and religion. Would you like to hear them? I'm sure it will help pass the time as the world turns."

"Then where were you when my parents were in danger? I needed your help, Discombobulation… why didn't you come and actually help us?" Twilight snapped, glaring up at him challengingly, but the Draconequus only looked patiently back down at her. "Well?"

"If you had actually needed me, I would have been there, and had I not shown up when needed you and your parents and your friends would be dead: need is necessity, need is not want. You wanted me there, you wanted me to help you, and fight beside you, and while I have to listen to an order you never ordered me, only longed for my aid." Discombobulation sipped at his mug again, looking down at her with strange kindness even as Twilight glared at him. "We often want what we don't need, Twilight Sparkle. If I start giving you what you want on a regular basis, then one day I might not be able to give you what you need, and then we'll all end up somewhere awful, like a dungeon or Helheim or Loki forbid, in that tent together."

Discombobulation shuddered at this, hugging himself for a moment, and Twilight frowned a bit at the Draconequus before she leaned forwards and asked quietly: "Why didn't you help, though, all the same? It wasn't like I wanted help with something small… they could have killed us. If one thing had gone wrong…"

"And my presence could have worsened things as well." Discombobulation shrugged, saying meditatively: "The path not taken may look so much more appealing, Twilight Sparkle, but how do you know what it holds if you didn't walk down it? Rain, rain, go away, come again another day… what if the rain hadn't come today? Maybe children would come out to play. In the dry heat, beneath the sun, they'll laugh and have all kinds of fun, until one of them goes and drops his ball, he chases it into the road without thinking at all." A pause, a sharp, sour smile as he snapped his fingers. "Pop goes the weasel."

Twilight winced, and then she looked moodily up at him when he reached out and patted her gently on the head. "Turn that frown upside down, Twilight Sparkle. Your face may freeze that way, and you're already cold enough as it is."

Twilight grumbled under her breath, then she sighed and took the mug of tea that Luna offered her, catching it with her own telekinesis as it floated towards her before she looked up at Discombobulation and said dryly: "Then let's set some ground rules. One is if we're attacked by something… try and help, okay? Two, please stay out of my… personal life."

"How does one possess a personal life, anyway? How is life a personal thing to a personal person? We share it with everything we meet every day." Discombobulation said meditatively, swirling his cup of T's. "Personally, I can wish for a personal life of my own, but personally only applies to me personally… and the moment I express it, doesn't that affect your person as well? My words, traveling into your mind, meant as a personal opinion or not are no longer personal, but shared. Sharing is caring, and knowing is half the battle, but when do both of those things become too much, too far?"

The ponies looked at him for a few moments, and then Luna sipped slowly at her own tea before saying mildly: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us lower the moon. Bob is begging for a beating and my hooves itch to give it to him, but I know my strength is better saved for other matters."

Scrivener nodded, taking a sip of his own mug before he put this aside as he turned to follow Luna, before both ponies glared over their shoulders as Discombobulation called mildly: "Worry not, Scrivener Blooms and Luna. Twilight insists that if you're ambushed, I should hurriedly get in the way and make a nuisance of myself."

Then they both winced as Twilight glared at him and the mug in the Draconequus's hand exploded, splattering him with semi-liquid T's that dripped slowly down his body and face as a surly look spread over his features, glowering moodily down at her. Luna, however, grinned as she turned around, muttering in a strangely-pleased voice: "I think that yet Twilight may learn to do as I do, and simply pummel that which annoys her into cooperation."

"Because I really need two ponies all too eager to beat me into listening to them around." Scrivy remarked dryly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully as the pair quietly made their way a short distance away from the encampment. They sat together, the burning blue fire a hundred feet behind them, tundra and a few ratty trees the only things around them as they both looked up at the moon with matching smiles, their breathing falling in time, their eyes closing, their bodies tensing, then relaxing as they arched their backs…

And as the moon lowered, both of them released sighs in time as strange memories whispered through their minds, of vast fields and valleys, of a proud people that strode through these and coursers that charged forwards, of weapons clashing and earth rumbling… and then their eyes snapped open in time as the sun rose to their backs, and in the golden light, they saw a magnificent hall that laid out before them, glinting gold and beautiful…

Then the memories were gone, as soon as they had come, and Scrivy winced as he looked over at Luna… but she only smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "The strangest things trigger these lapses, my husband… I wonder if it is the same for Celestia… I wonder what it means, and most of all, I fear they are an omen, a warning, for what lays ahead. Ignominious, at least, did not seem aware of this… I know not what to call it, Scrivy. Is it a failing that I do not remember my past as… this 'Brynhild?' Or is it perhaps a secret blessing…"

She shook her head slowly, looking down thoughtfully before gazing up and saying quietly: "Either way, though, it is of no matter. We must awaken the troops who have not yet been roused, and prepare to move out to make the most of today. I believe I will rearrange the vanguard once more as well… I would like to have Pinkamena up front with us, where she will cause the least amount of trouble and be at her most useful. She is an excellent ally to have, after all, even if she is not eager to count herself as 'friend' to us in the same breath."

"I don't know about that, Luna. I think she hates herself a lot more than she hates us, however she acts." Scrivy said softly, and Luna gave him a thoughtful look at this before nodding slowly as their eyes met, sharing thoughts and emotions back and forth before he smiled at her slightly. "But that's all to be figured out later, right? Come on, we better make sure Twilight hasn't murdered Discombobulation yet… besides, it seems like you're eager to ask him a question or two yourself."

"Aye, I am, I only know not how to address the creature." Luna nodded as they both turned to head back towards the campsite… and then both of them winced when Discombobulation's head leaned down out of thin air, neck sticking out of a glowing rip in reality. "Creature!"

"Scrivener Blooms!" Discombobulation retorted, and then he winced when Luna leaned forwards and glared at him, her horn giving a sharp pulse before his head was knocked in reverse through the portal… and in the distance, the tall frame of the Draconequus toppled backwards as his head whiplashed violently, almost falling on top of Twilight.

Luna grumbled under her breath as she and Scrivy quickly headed back to the campsite, arriving to find the chimerical being once more standing and brushing dust off himself as he said disdainfully: "It seems you have little problem addressing me in all sorts of ways, Scrivener Blooms, and even less problem hitting me, dispelling me, attempting to maim me, and otherwise being a monstrous little monster. Twilight Sparkle has lectured me for what feels like years in the space of time you have been gone, however, and I would gladly accept a wicked beating if it would mean an end to her prattling, which may yet turn me to stone even more solidly than the Elements of Harmony did Discord."

Twilight grimaced a little at this as Luna sighed a little, the sapphire winged unicorn looking meditatively up at the creature before she asked quietly: "Tell me, then, Bob of Ginnungagap, as I have come to understand thou art particularly sensitive to the forces that wish to destroy us. Do enemies lay ahead on the path?"

"There is always an enemy in the future, Scrivener Blooms, far and near and in between those great leaps of distance and judgment and time and effort." Discombobulation paused, then he sighed when Twilight gave him a look, reaching up to rub slowly at his temples as if he had a headache. "How poor are they who have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees? Very well, then listen close, clucking ponies: the presence of Helheim and wicked thoughts scream to make themselves known… outward they thrive on chaos, but to say all chaos is the same is to say that all ice cream is simply frozen dairy product. Passion and desire and evil have their own laws, credos, and especial order… fire may burn, but watch it warily, and tell me if there is not something sentient and animal about the way it burns, the way it licks along the wall, the way it crawls and spreads and plods onwards like a virus, and the way it may show the strangest of mercies to the strangest of objects, destroying an entire home… yet leaving a book untouched here, a doll kissed only by smoke there.

"No, for now, I hear no endless scheming on the road ahead of devils, I hear no growls of demons, and smell no ice-roasted meat." Discombobulation paused meditatively, and then he frowned a bit as he looked moodily to the side, adding grumpily: "Well, I see one wicked little demon sprite, but I suppose the creature is on our side, isn't it?"

"Kiss my flank." Pinkamena said grumpily as she approached, rolling her head on her shoulders with a glower at Discombobulation, and the two glared at each other for a few moments edgily before the Draconequus stuck his tongue out childishly and blew a loud raspberry at her, and Pinkamena hissed in return like a cat through her sharp teeth, mane half-falling over her blue eyes as they glowed like gemstones.

Twilight winced a little, but Luna only snorted in amusement, saying dryly: "How wonderful. Discombobulation, thou has my thanks at least, and a request: please alert us should thou detect an ambush from afar… specifically, one led by the creature Ignominious. It would be beneficial for us all, as thou hast seen."

"Yes, do tell us, then go run away and hide, like you keep running away and hiding every time things get even the littlest bit scary for the big bad Draconequus." Pinkamena said mockingly, and Discombobulation glared at her as she glowered challengingly back. "Discord at least stuck around even when the going got tough."

"You're comparing apples and oranges, Pinkamena. Or maybe I should say liver and onions, since that's what you smell like." Discombobulation retorted, leaning down and poking her nose firmly with his eagle talon, and Pinkamena winced, her mane and tail fizzing violently out for a moment as electricity burst across her body. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant to keep our relationship static… but it seems our arguments just end up charged. Funny how when you put opposing forces together you sometimes get a bolt out of the blue, even if it seems like they should be on the same wavelength."

Discombobulation straightened, crossing his arms and looking down at her with his derisive calm… and Pinkamena growled as her mane and tail fell back straight, her red-rimmed eyes glowing for a moment as she shook with frustration before suddenly leaning forwards and biting savagely into the Draconequus's leg with a clearly-audible chomp. Even Luna winced at the sound and sight of it, and Discombobulation's head slowly leaned down, for a few moments only inspecting the sharp-toothed earth pony biting deep into his giraffe leg, and then what had just happened seemed to register with the chaotic creature, and he reared suddenly, violently back, howling in horror as he flailed his arms wildly at his sides, kicking his giraffe leg wildly to try and shake her loose. "Oh for the love of all pandemonium, get it off me! Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Pinkamena dragged her hooves against the ground with a growl as Discombobulation tried to stagger away, flailing as Twilight shouted at the dull pink pony, Scrivener stared incredulously, and Luna looked torn between laughter and horror… and then the Draconequus snapped his fingers wildly, and he vanished from the spot in a puff of smoke, Pinkamena's jaws clacking shut on thin air as she winced before she glared back and forth before huffing even as Twilight shouted in a strangled voice: "You can't just… bite people you don't like!"

"Why not?" Pinkamena asked moodily, looking up and licking her lips slowly and loudly, and even Luna winced at the sound of her slurping before she grinned widely, teeth now tinged slightly scarlet. "It got him to go away."

Twilight shuddered and winced, opening her mouth… but Luna quickly stepped forwards, saying clearly: "Pinkamena, thou must work upon thy social skills. Twilight Sparkle, thou knows well admonishing the creature will do nothing but encourage her to greater depravity. Now, there is much to do… Twilight Sparkle, please awaken those who have not yet been awakened, have them prepare for the march ahead. Pinkamena, thou will be part of the vanguard… I wish for thee to fetch Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Aleksandr as well."

Pinkamena sniffed disdainfully, but she nodded after a moment and asked distastefully: "And equipment? Or should I keep walking around naked as the day I was born? Pinkie Pie's the one with the gear and the Element of Laughter… the only element I understand is the element of slaughter."

"Cowlick and Rarity both have keys to the storage wagons, thou hast my permission to prepare thyself accordingly. Once both I and Scrivener Blooms have finally had our tea and taken down this campsite, we shall come by to check how preparations were going. I wish to be ready within the hour, however." Luna became more serious as she looked from one to the other, but she couldn't hide her slight smile when Pinkamena and Twilight nodded back, unknowingly mirroring each other. "Good. Then be on thy way, my friends."

Pinkamena grumbled a little as Twilight smiled, and the two turned to go about their tasks as Luna picked up her mug of tea, sipping at it slowly and gazing after them towards the main campsite as she murmured thoughtfully: "Scrivener Blooms, let us take a moment to write to Celestia. She did not request it, but… all the same, I wish to keep in contact with sister. Hopefully it will encourage her to do the same and to continue being honest and open with us."

"Good idea, Luna. A little manipulative when you put it like that, but good all the same." Scrivener replied amiably, and Luna gave him a grin and a shrug as the male turned towards the satchel bag to fetch his writing supplies, asking curiously: "Going to dictate or just throw thoughts at me?"

"The latter is so much more effective. Thou writes with flourish, I dictate only with imperial pride." Luna said mildly, then she sipped slowly at her tea again as Scrivy nodded and smiled to her, already feeling the sway of her thoughts, images more than words telling him just what she wanted him to write.

He composed the letter quickly, then clicked his tongue and whistled, and Sammy scuttled out of where he'd been hiding in the tent with a grumpy chirp before the male waggled the rolled up letter back and forth, and the skeletal beast had grumbled at him, but leapt up and caught the parchment in his jaws all the same when Scrivy tossed it lightly, glaring at him through blue flame eyes before incinerating the letter in a swathe of sapphire fire.

But he'd settled down shortly after, curling up on a warm rock in front of the eldritch fire, Luna and Scrivy taking a few more moments to rest as they had both petted the little creature before heading back to their tent. Luna dressed them quickly in armor with a flick of her horn, then left Scrivy to take down their tent and pack it up with the rest of their gear, and the winged unicorn had made her way to the main campsite, looking meditatively through preparations for the day ahead.

Ponies were loitering a little, but that was to be expected: the Starlit Knights were serious, but they didn't have the same rigorous training, didn't understand that as it was they were leaving quite late for a hard day's march… and the only reason Luna didn't feel like scolding or scaring them into better order was because she had already figured on this and prepared accordingly. And it wasn't like all the knights were lazing around… Rainbow Dash looked bleary, but he was dressed in his armor, doing slow but steady pushups as Applejack and Big Mac talked nearby with Fluttershy as they helped pack up tents and equipment.

She paused only to ensure that Pinkamena had delivered the message about the vanguard, and Applejack had nodded with an awkward smile as Rainbow had grumbled about how confusing it was to have the Pink Twins around. Luna had looked at him curiously, and Rainbow had shrugged, saying finally: "Don't look at me, go ask Pinkie Pie. She's the one who started it."

Out of morbid curiosity more than anything else – and despite knowing she should probably spend her time checking on the rest of the Starlit Knights instead of indulging this – Luna made her way around the encampment until she came across Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie standing with Aleksandr as the minotaur surveyed them both moodily.

"Is confusing. _Djavol _travels with us." Aleksandr said mildly, motioning towards Pinkamena… and Luna couldn't help but smile amusedly as she looked at the dull-gray earth pony, clad in tough, black leather armor fortified with silver plates over her shoulders and back, her hair kept out of her red-rimmed blue eyes by a simple leather headband as she grinned mirthlessly up at the minotaur. "Is not bad. But is not good, either."

"Good, because I don't aim to be good. And will you calm the hell down?" Pinkamena snapped suddenly at Pinkie Pie, glaring at her, and Pinkie halted in mid-bounce, almost freezing in midair as she dropped back to her hooves and pouted at Pinkamena as she leaned slightly away. "That's better. Get your damn hyperactivity back under control or I'll beat you until you do."

"No you won't, you know you need me!" Pinkie said brightly, leaning forwards and pressing her head against Pinkamena's, and the dull-gray pony gritted her sharp teeth and grumbled under her breath. "So what do you think, Luna? I think we're twins!"

"I think thou art both insane." Luna said mildly after a moment, but Pinkie only smiled brightly and Pinkamena sighed and shrugged moodily. Then the winged unicorn drew her eyes slowly along Pinkamena's form, eyeing the three short, hooked daggers belted to one side of her flank and the gleaming, wide-bladed axe on the other before she added mildly: "And it looks as if thou hast decided to be a one-pony army, Pinkamena."

"I am a one-pony army, Nightmare Moon." Pinkamena retorted grumpily, and then she grimaced and firmly checked Pinkie Pie when she began to bounce a little on the spot again, knocking the vest-armored pony sprawling… but she only giggled, and the Element of Laughter gleamed on her neck before she blushed and gazed brightly up at Aleksandr when the minotaur offered her a hand, daintily putting her hoof in it and allowing him to haul her back to a standing position. "Suck-up."

Luna shook her head slowly, then instead turned her focus to the minotaur, asking calmly: "Art thou brethren prepared? I saw that thy kin had set up their own small camp apart from our own."

"Minotaurs have always lived rough, lived by tradition. And is safer: four-hoof camp is large and noisy. Needs watching, like herd of fluffy-grazers." The minotaur paused thoughtfully as he straightened, looking slowly over Luna. "Is not my place to say, but is this good, _Yaga Baba_? Four-hoofs prepare slow, is loss of daylight. One hour of difference make all difference in world."

"Worry not, Aleksandr… we seek only to reach Charger's Crossing today, a great and enormous bridge that stretches for miles across Northedge Strait… 'tis the greatest bridge in Equestria, and once we cross it, we officially begin the march into rocky north." Luna paused, then added quietly: "But 'twould be folly to attempt to rush across the great bridge today or tonight. 'Tis miles long, and The Stampede or other honorless monsters of the ether would be able to attack at night with great ease. But 'tis the only way across for many miles, and we have no boat and no time to waste."

The minotaur nodded and bowed his head politely, and Luna nodded back before she said kindly: "Assemble at the vanguard, I shall perform one last check around the camp and perhaps inspire the recklessly-slothful into better spirits with my horn."

"See you soon, Nightmare Moon." Pinkamena said mildly, as Pinkie waved a hoof quickly beside her, and Luna gave the two a look that was both exasperated and amused before she headed back towards the main camp.

Thankfully, preparations were almost complete: Twilight was rushing around and ensuring to every little detail, ensuring they stayed on schedule. For once it pleased Luna to see the violet pony taking her job even a little too seriously… just as she was glad as the ponies began to automatically fall into line as the first of the wagons pulled onto the road, taking a bit of initiative as Luna strode quickly through the caravan, nodding and encouraging ponies here and there before she reached the vanguard.

"No speech?" Scrivy asked with a slight smile, and Luna gave him a grin as she fell into pace beside him at the head of the line, Pinkamena, Rainbow Dash and Aleksandr on one side, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack on the other. "I'm almost disappointed."

"Silence, knave. Not every day requires a grandiose speech… some days, 'tis better only to do, not to talk. But then again, thy favorite sport seems to be complaining, so perhaps I shouldn't try and make thee understand this." Luna retorted, nudging him firmly with her side… and then she leaned across and kissed his cheek gently, the male blinking in surprise as she murmured into his ear: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms."

"I… love you too, Luna. Please tell me you're not saying this because of some feeling of horrible impending doom, though, that was sudden even for you." Scrivy winced a little… but Luna only threw her head back and laughed, shaking it with a wide grin and a warm look in her eyes.

She didn't bother to reply, sharing thoughts and images with him, feelings and flashes of impulse as cyan eyes locked with chestnut irises… and after a moment, Scrivy smiled back at her, saying quietly: "Alright, alright. Silly, cynical me. No wonder you hit me so often."

"Exactly what I've been saying all this time." Luna replied comfortably, and then she stepped closer, pressing their armored sides together for a moment and closing her eyes as she bowed her head forwards, starry locks spilling out from beneath her helm and flickering softly beneath the sunlight above as she murmured: "'Tis no proper time and place to express one's feelings. Feelings come and feelings go: passion has no logic and no leash can hold it for long, no chains bind her down. Thou knows it well thyself, Scrivener Blooms."

"Because you're pretty much living passion, Luna." Scrivy replied with a slight smile to her, and then he laughed as Sammy scampered up his back and onto his head with a loud chirp, looking down at them moodily. "Come on, we're going to make everyone hate us if you keep this up. Besides, I thought you were going to be professional."

Luna snorted at this sentiment with a roll of her eyes, saying amusedly: "Oh, aye, that describes me well. But very well, let us enjoy the scenery and march hard. Already the caravan falls behind us… vanguard, keep thine eyes open, and we shall rejoin with the supply wagons behind us before we reach the city of Pegasus Point."

Rainbow Dash snorted at this, idly hopping into the air and saying amusedly: "Once the Wonderbolts and me did a show there… hey, AJ, I think you were at that one, right? Earth ponies and unicorns live in the village below, but most of it is cloud structure above… ain't what I'd call a bad place… not if you're passing through it, that is."

Idle conversation continued as they strode down the wide dirt road, past fields, through short stretches of forest, and every now and then a cottage or farmhouse here or there. There were few other ponies on this stretch of highway, however, and all of them were plainly headed towards Canterlot, often in shabbily guarded convoys of their own.

Some of these travelers stared at Luna with reverence, others with fear… and some seemed too preoccupied to care about the other ponies, whoever they were, heading in the opposite direction. Once, they even passed a large black, ominous carriage that reminded Luna all too deeply of Sol Seraph, the winged unicorn glowering at the black-uniformed Pegasi and unicorns that stood around this at the side of the road… but although they were obviously from Helios Mutual Holdings, the half-dozen or so security soldiers quickly busied themselves around their ebony wagon, obviously more than a little scared of what the winged unicorn might do if aggravated.

The vanguard came to a halt some two hours later when Pegasus Point finally came within sight, taking a short rest on the shoulder of the road to let the supply caravan catch up. Pinkamena polished her knives, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Aleksandr talked, and Scrivy and Luna sat with Twilight Sparkle, the violet winged unicorn rubbing at her face with one hoof before she asked quietly: "Is it good or bad that we haven't seen much traffic?"

"Good, for the most part…" Luna said thoughtfully in response, looking towards the small city in the distance: squat buildings below, and clouds that had been formed into homes and structures above, the winged unicorn smiling despite herself after a moment. "Pegasus Point. It seems such towns have not changed much since the old days… Pegasus above, earth ponies below. But perhaps 'tis only my husband's bitterness, and the awareness that the further north we go, the colder ponies become in body and heart."

Twilight grimaced a bit at this thought, nodding slowly as Scrivener gazed moodily up the road. Eventually, the caravan arrived, slowing automatically as Luna stepped out onto the road with the others, the army of ponies that followed them all gazing towards her for leadership, for inspiration, as she announced calmly: "We are now upon the approach to the first town we shall pass. We shall march in formation, we shall keep our ranks close, we shall move forwards and remember the reason for which we march… to reach North Neigh, to stand against darkness. Not for adulation or praise: not to prove anypony wrong or right."

She smiled after a moment, then turned and began to lead onwards, Scrivener Blooms at her side as they strode ahead, feeling her anxieties and worries… but both were unsurprised at the lukewarm reception they received as they strode down the streets, ponies leaning out of windows and looking down from clouds, and a few clustered groups here and there standing on sidewalks dusted with frost, looking strangely wary.

They were a scared village, earth ponies in ramshackle homes – many of which bore scrapes and signs of battle –with only the barest of makeshift defenses. Above, the Pegasi had settled comfortably into cloud homes, watching from the safety of their fluffy balconies, protected by both numbers and the fact that many of their foes preferred to lay waste over the ground and had no real means of attacking those perched in the air. And in their cruel safety, the Pegasi had become complacent, only looking moodily down at the passing Starlit Knights… while the earth ponies seemed to blame them bitterly, held the fact they marched further north against them instead of understanding what they were doing was to try and stop what could be an even greater threat than Nibelung raiders and dark forms of life.

And these ponies had only heard of what had happened at Canterlot… they hadn't seen it, and nor were they likely inclined to believe what a momentous occasion Celestia's speech had been. Luna seemed to expect this, keeping stoic even after someone threw a rotten fruit at them from the safety of a dark alley, the projectile splattering against a carriage as someone else yelled in a hoarse voice: "Go on, go help the unicorns in the north! They're better than us, right?"

It hurt, but they marched on anyway… and at the end of the town, found three Pegasus waiting for them with several large crates of old food, a worker with a clipboard looking distasteful as he said: "This is all we could scrounge up on orders from Princess Celestia… or Queen Celestia, ain't it? Funny, she gets to be Queen and now Nightmare Moon is walking around big as day, called a hero. Some hero."

The Pegasus spat at their hooves as Luna gritted her teeth, but then she nodded and said quietly: "Thou hast my thanks for these supplies. They will benefit us all."

"No, they'll benefit you. They would help a whole lot more here… rubbish earth ponies ain't doing their jobs, keep making excuses about the farms being 'overrun.' But as if that matters to you lot." The Pegasus looked at them with anger and disgust… but they were thin veils that did little to hide the terror in his eyes of the changes throughout Equestria, and the pains of hunger and despair that had settled over this city like toxic mist. "Now, if I can go, your highness, I have to help bury the dead."

With that, the Pegasus leapt upwards and flew into the air, the others following as Luna closed her eyes and lowered her head forwards, then said quietly: "Take two crates, leave the last. We are well-stocked in any event."

Twilight only nodded silently, and Luna could feel the ripples of discontent through the ranks of the Starlit Knights now as they paused only long enough to load the food up before making their way onwards. There were a few more ponies waiting on the road to watch them pass with suspicious and cold eyes. The most they did was mutter to themselves, but it was still enough to add an almost tangible weight over the march of the Starlit Knights, and Luna didn't bother to separate the vanguard from the main caravan for most of the rest of the march, striding in slow, moody silence.

Finally, this was broken as Twilight Sparkle looked up and asked quietly: "Why? Luna, Scrivy… why would they treat us like that? Why do they still…"

"Hate us? Because all who dine upon misery wish to force others to join them in their feast." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly and looking down as she said softly: "'Tis no great surprise, Twilight Sparkle… the most effective torturers are always the tortured themselves, after all. And not every pony, or every village will believe that I am not Nightmare Moon… even after my return, how long did I spend in Canterlot, being loathed by them? And Canterlot only changed its opinion of us not simply because of Celestia's orders… but because they saw us bow to her, and they saw her entitle us a servant to the land. Pinkamena, thou understands this, does thou not? Evil in obvious power will be loathed; but evil forces used for such an absurd concept as the 'greater good' will be embraced, or at least pointedly ignored."

"She's got a point." Pinkamena said distastefully, shaking her head slowly and snorting in amusement from beside Aleksandr. "Besides, we ponies are a lot more nasty a breed than most would think at first. Ain't that right, _bitok_?"

"_Djavol _speaks true in a sense, but is true of all 'societies.' Cities are nothing but stone and wood jungle, full of poison and parasite instead of hungry beast." Aleksandr shrugged a bit, saying quietly: "This was worst part of working for _volk_. She made us live in four-hoof barracks, in four-hoof city. There was no honor, no way to tell friend from enemy… one moment four-hoof may help, next moment, is telling _volk _our secrets, and _volk _would cut horns from ten heads. Decimation: she believed ten should suffer for single crime; those who resist, she kill like nothing more than insect. Is good she is dead."

The others lowered their heads in silent agreement, continuing forwards as Luna looked up quietly, mind lingering for a moment on thoughts of the predatory Pegasus, remembering the terrible philosophies of the hunt-obsessed pony… and then she closed her eyes, leaning her head forwards and wondering for the first time whether or not Sol Seraph's death proved she was wrong… or if it would now serve as a grisly omen that the creature had been right after all.


	21. Bridging Troubled Waters

Chapter Nineteen: Bridging Troubled Waters

~BlackRoseRaven

When Pegasus Point was a good distance behind them, Luna called a halt for lunch. As ponies ate, she and Scrivener Blooms sat together, Sammy half-wrapped around the male's neck as the two talked quietly, reassuring each other about what was yet to come and discussing what was ahead on the road. The next city they had to pass through was Hosston, a bustling metropolis that was only an hour's march from Charger's Crossing. After that, they would set up camp… and tomorrow, cross the bridge and officially reach the cold north once they made their way through Snow Saddle.

The Starlit Knights – and even the stoic Pegasus Guard assigned to aid them – were a little more grim and suspicious when they started back on the road towards Hosston. The landscape here was bleaker, the trees scraggier and here and there visibly warped in unnatural ways, and wild animals eyed the ponies warily, mangy and territorial as they picked at weedy grasses.

Domestication and order had been lost here: even the weather had gone wild, a bitter wind blowing sharply over the fields and making the bony branches of blackened trees clack together. Frost and snow unevenly painted the ground and the road, and even as the sun shone down on them, it brought little warmth as gray clouds spilled across a depressed sky, a cold front moving in with malicious speed to add to the misery of the pony caravan.

The wagons rumbled down the hard dirt road as they marched forwards, slowed by the winds but all too eager to keep moving if only to keep their bodies warm. It was like nature was taking revenge on them for all the years ponies had tried to control her and guide her, and Luna gritted her teeth as flakes of snow swirled past her face before she glared at Scrivy as the earth pony only trod onwards as if unaffected by the sour weather, giving her a wry half-grin. "Guess my body never forgot the cold…"

"No wonder thy body was always so hardy in the face of magic if thou grew up in worse than this…" Luna muttered under her breath, Twilight shivering on her other side as they forged forwards, and she cursed to herself as a thick sweep of snow suddenly gusted by, a white sheet that came out of nowhere and spilled powder over road and ponies… but as they pushed through the snow, the squall ended as suddenly as it had begun, the air going from biting to cold to tender warmth as the winged unicorn looked up in surprise.

Pegasi were in the air above, forcefully pushing back the darker clouds and keeping the skies clear around a city surrounded by immense wooden fencing. The gates were already opened for their approach, only a few hundred yards away, and Luna wondered with surprise how she could have not seen the city before now as she led the caravan past the barrier of battling hot-and-cold… but then she glanced over her shoulder, grimaced at the sight of low gray clouds that hung almost as low as fog, winds so sharp they were almost visible and snow lashing back and forth, and she muttered: "Perhaps 'tis not wholly unbelievable after all."

"Your ladyship!" called a voice, and Luna looked up in surprise, turning back around and coming to a halt as a unicorn hurriedly approached with two aides, Scrivener Blooms and Luna both calling the order to stop down the line to stunned ponies passing through the weather barrier so they didn't crash into each other.

The unicorn smiled at her brightly from behind his monocle, his fluffy white moustache almost as remarkable as the large top hat on the small pony's head as he looked up at her with relief. "We're so glad you made it through the fields… the weather's been completely erratic! But come, come, let's not keep you waiting… I know you have much to do."

Luna looked surprised at this, nodding awkwardly as the unicorn bustled quickly in a circle, his aides following with clipboards as the winged unicorn signaled to begin the march forwards again, and Scrivy and Twilight quickly strode up to either of Luna's sides as she said slowly: "Considering the last welcome I received when we passed through a town, this… is a rather surprising turn of events, sir. I expect thou art the mayor of this city, Hosston?"

"Yes, oh, and no need for formality, Champion Luna! We heard all about everything, we're so glad you're here, so glad, so glad indeed!" the mayor continued to ramble, puttering onwards towards the open gates in an awkward zigzag, and Luna grimaced a little, moving carefully to avoid stepping on him. "We have some supplies all ready for you at the other end of town, and the route is all planned out, easiest route through Hosston I swear, well maybe one little detour around the bend but that road's no good anyway, no good at all! Do you want to rest? We have lodgings for you all if you want to rest, too!"

"That will not be necessary, we wish to reach Charger's Crossing before nightfall… while my soldiers camp there, I have plans to scout the bridge." Luna replied courteously, and the mayor nodded a few times as he pranced onwards, Luna's eyes drawing over the tiny, tan pony and settling on the symbol on his flank: a large black top hat with a purple sash tied around it. "I appreciate your kindness."

"Oh, no, no kindness at all, just doing our job, for Equestria, for Queen Celestia… oh, such an honor to have the former princess here, a hero to ponies, isn't that right? Why, leading this mighty army, why, isn't that just something amazing?" the mayor rambled on cheerfully, looking over his shoulder at her and nodding rapidly a few times as they passed through the city gates… and then Luna winced a bit as cheers erupted from either side of the street, where ponies had gathered to watch, many of them holding up signs as confetti and ribbons hailed down around them and somewhere in the distance, a band began to loudly play.

Scrivy winced as Twilight looked around in dumb shock, the caravan behind them stuttering as Aleksandr's face puckered like the minotaur had just bitten into a lemon, but the mayor only laughed as he called clearly over the roars of the crowd: "Don't worry, worry not one bit, they're just here to watch, that's all, it's a celebration, we're having a little celebration, a little get-together across the town since it's really just a big small town!"

Luna gritted her teeth slowly, hating this almost more than she had hated the revilement in Pegasus Point, leading her soldiers forwards as Starlit Knights gaped at the sight of ponies cheering them on and waving ecstatically at them from the sides of the road. Rainbow Dash grinned as he took the air, leaping up and waving back as a few of the other Pegasi did the same… while Fluttershy hid behind Big Mac as the earth pony walked on, looking unfazed as ever as Pinkamena growled under her breath.

It took them more than an hour to walk through Hosston: the mayor led them through a maze of streets, 'coincidentally' took them past City Hall, and acted like he was the one who had brought them himself as he rambled away the entire time, his aides constantly making notes and checking schedules. Luna tried her best to smile, tried her best to look good despite knowing at the same time how bad this could reflect on her: here she was, leading a military brigade on a time-wasting little march through a city for what looked like flank-pats… but if she suddenly turned and pummeled the mayor, that could obviously have bad effects of its own.

Finally, the crowds began to thin out as they came to a halt on the other side of Hosston. Pegasi were more lazing than resting here, the weather much calmer on this side of the city, and a few unicorns had assembled several large crates of food at the side of the road, the mayor bouncing over to these before he did a sudden about-face as Luna signaled the caravan to halt before approaching him with a glare in her eye, even as he said knowingly: "You know, we have a lot more where all this came from, too… maybe we can work out a deal, you stay here, you protect our city, you watch out for Hosston and I'll do good things in return for you, give you anything you like… pretty fillies like flowers, right? We got lots of flowers!"

And then the mayor squeaked, his aides staring in horror as Luna seized the tiny pony by the scruff of his neck and slammed him up against the crates, leaning slowly, dangerously down as she said darkly: "I do not appreciate being used. I would rather have stones cast upon me and be called Nightmare Moon than be used in such a manner, knave! Do not soil the dignity of myself or that of my soldiers with thy sniveling machinations!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Okay, I get it, no flowers!" the mayor squawked, and Luna dropped him flat on his rump, the mayor bouncing once with a yelp before he grinned lamely up at her, adjusting his monocle with a hoof before holding the other up and saying quickly: "Look, we're both grown equines, right? Let's work out a deal. Negotiate. I know you can't really be on the way to North Neigh, that place is a dump, way at the edge of Equestrian territory… even if something bad happens up there, it goes poof, who cares? It must be Snow Saddle, right? How much are they paying you, or do they just pay Canterlot directly? Either way, I can make it worth your while to… to stay here, for an indefinite period… to protect my city, precious Hosston, which, by the way, is almost as important as Hoofston and almost as important as Manehatten, which itself is almost as important as Canterlot, so… you see what I'm saying here, right? We're important!"

Luna looked moodily down at him, then she sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Scrivy, saying dourly: "Some days it seems the entire universe is different from the time whence I first lived, Scrivener Blooms. Other days I fear that there has been no change, no progress in any sense at all."

She halted, then looked flatly down at the mayor, saying distastefully: "Mayor of Hosston. I must decline thy… generous… offer. I shall take these supplies thou so kindly has provided as recompense for wasting the time of myself and mine soldiers, but offer no further 'gifts,' and think not any bribery or blackmail will avail thee. I am under orders to march to North Neigh, and that is where I intend to head."

"Wait, here me out!" the mayor pleaded, scrambling up to her and grabbing her front leg, and Luna winced and looked awkwardly down at the little pony even as she glanced at Twilight, who nodded with a blush, her horn glowing as she picked up one of the crates with telekinesis to carry it back to the supply wagons as several other ponies came forwards to help. "It's not just politics, honestly! In the last few days alone, twenty ponies have vanished… twenty! We're walled in, we have lights on all night, and still, ponies… just up and vanished, most of them Pegasi. Heck, there used to be cloud houses all above Hosston but no Pegasus will live in them, they're all too scared they'll be the next to poof out of existence if they do.

"You gotta help, you just gotta help, you gotta!" the mayor pleaded, rubbing his face against her forelimb, and Luna grimaced as she shook him firmly before finally dislodging him with a light punt backwards, the tiny pony wheezing as he bounced once on his back before quickly hopping back to his hooves as his top hat fell from his head. "Come on, you can't ignore this, right?"

"Mayor, they plight pains me, mistake me not… but all this evil stems from the same source, and hacking wildly at its branches will do no good. Great evil has been visited upon a village in the north, and all those who have investigated have vanished… something hides there, under veil of shadow. I must expose this evil… but thou has my word, that upon my return, if such wickedness still prevails in Hoofston, I will linger here and help find its source and remedy it." Luna sighed a little after saying this, regretting it almost instantly even as the mayor looked at her with something like relief. "But do not attempt again to use me or lure me, understood? I am not a trophy upon a mantelpiece, I am not a parade float to be dragged willy-nilly through thy town to boost morale."

"Of course, of course! We'll work out all the details, we'll be waiting, don't forget!" the mayor said quickly, nodding a few times and sweeping his hat up from the ground, bowing to her several times before he dashed quickly away, and his aides winced but followed after the little pony after a moment, grumbling and looking as frustrated with him as Luna felt.

She looked moodily towards Hosston's tall wooden walls, shaking her head slowly as she muttered: "Wretched little ingrate… I wonder if it speaks of better or worse things that politicians now seek to corrupt more often with wealth than they do with threats of violence?"

"I see your point, but who would threaten you, Luna?" Scrivy pointed out, and Luna shrugged a little at this, nodding thoughtfully before the earth pony glanced up as Sammy scuttled quickly onto his head and chirped loudly before he leaned forwards and spat out a letter to the surprise of both ponies, the male asking curiously: "How long have you been holding onto this?"

Sammy mimed a shrug with his bony little shoulders, then he chirped as he snuggled himself back down against the male's neck, Scrivener Blooms glancing automatically towards the letter as it floated into the air and unfurled with a flick of Luna's horn, reading quietly: "'Dearest sister. I am writing you a quick letter to inform you that a message has arrived from North Neigh, denying any need for help and explicitly requesting me to order a retreat. I have already replied that you will not be turning back and you will lodge in North Neigh in order to conduct an investigation into Silver Hoof's destruction, whether or not North Neigh requires aid. I felt it was important to warn you, however, that North Neigh and its citizenry may be more hostile than I first anticipated: I will keep you informed if any diplomatic measures will need to be taken. Love always, Celestia.' 'Diplomatic measures…' somehow, even if she has changed, that phrase doesn't scare me any less."

"Aye, and it should not. A sleeping, tranquil dragon is no less a dragon, even if it dreams of puppies and moonbeams… I am sure that if pushed, sister would be more than happy to push back, should it be required." Luna said distastefully, and then she grimaced and shook her head, muttering: "'Tis worrisome, though. To attempt to deny us entirely… that I did not expect. I expected bigotry, and maliciousness, and to hear the awful term 'slave-hoof' and other wicked slurs thrown around like hay in the wind, and of course, a refusal to be provided lodgings… but to send message to Celestia with what sounds like all-but-orders to keep us away… I do not like what it foreshadows."

Scrivy nodded slowly, then he shook his head as two Pegasus Guards carefully lifted the last supply crate between them, hefting it into the air and flying towards the supply cart as Luna rolled the letter back up, folding it down and tucking it beneath her armor as she said distastefully: "But we shall deal with things as they come, as we always have… for now, Scrivener Blooms, let us return to the road. Barring further meddling or catastrophe, we should still be able to reach Charger's Crossing before nightfall… Twilight Sparkle, I wish for thee to lead the caravan this time, however, and stay back from the vanguard. Should a sudden storm strike, thou may have to use magic to clear the path and locate our position."

"Alright Luna, if… if you're sure." Twilight looked hesitant at the thought of trying to lead the caravan on her own, but Luna only smiled at her soothingly, and it was enough for Twilight to sigh and awkwardly nod, straightening and mumbling: "Okay. But if a storm hits…"

"One shall be quick to find the other, worry not. We shall use Trixie's location spell." Luna softened, glancing to the side as Twilight gazed up with a small smile, and then the two winged unicorns gazed at each other for a few moments before Luna stepped forwards and kissed her cheek gently. "For luck. The rest of thee, assemble forwards… we march on."

Pinkamena, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Aleksandr nodded as Scrivy gave Twilight a smile before he automatically fell into step next to Luna as she turned to stride onwards, smiling as she heard Twilight beginning to call orders to the column of supply wagons behind them. "I am proud of her, Scrivener Blooms. She has come a great distance… they all have, but Twilight… Twilight is special to me."

"Everypony loves Twilight." Pinkamena said flatly, and both Luna and Scrivy glared at her, but the earth pony only sniffed in response. "Well, it's true. Personally, I think she's just a meddler. Messiah complex… better to be a destroyer than a savior, that's what I think. Saviors kill far more people than destroyers can even dream of, even in their darkest imaginings."

Rainbow Dash snorted at this, glancing up as the wind whispered through his mane before he hopped into the air and easily took flight, keeping himself moving low and steady as he said dryly: "You sure that's just not jealousy, Pinkamena? Not that I have to point this out or anything, but you're kind of evil. And so far, all it seems all you like to do is kill stuff."

Pinkamena only rolled her eyes in response, retorting: "Because you know me so well, don't you Dashie? But for once, I'm not holding your self-obsession over your head… we're all here for our own reasons at the end of the day, or worse, because Princess Sunshine asked us to be. Even Twilight's here helping Nightmare Moon because Princess Sunshine put her in charge of the Starlit Knights…"

"Oh, cease thy rabble-rousing, Pinkamena, 'lest I pummel thee and leave thee on the side of the road for the Phookas to gorge on." Luna muttered, and Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed at this, making the winged unicorn look all the more sour. "It is as if thou art trying to test my patience past its limits."

"Just keeping you on your hooves, Nightmare Moon… just seeing how far past the marked lines the real borders begin." Pinkamena grinned slightly at her, her red-rimmed eyes gleaming as she looked back and forth between the others. "We all like to tell ponies where our edges are, after all, without ever knowing ourselves. Most ponies will tell you they can't stand this or that, when they, in fact, can… others say they have so much patience for such-and-such or so-and-so, but they don't, not really. I like knowing where the real lines in the sand are drawn, where friction begins… I like knowing what makes ponies begin to fight."

"I think that's enough, sugar-cube." Applejack said calmly but firmly, and Pinkamena shot her a dour, irritated look. "Listen, I get that you're a little… different from us other ponies, but you do understand you're still a friend, right? Ain't right to try and make friction between the ponies you're supposed to be friends with."

"And you want to be a leader, but you know you're too bullheaded – no offense, _bitok_ – to make as good of one as Twilight. You get hung up on things, and your pride takes over and you feel the need to start doing everything yourself. All your way or the highway… and much as I hate to say it, that doesn't always work." Pinkamena made a face, looking grouchily up towards the sky. "Which is really too bad. Then I could have always done things my way, and there'd never have been any need for sissy."

"At least thou seems to recognize the need for thy twinned side." Luna said moodily, and Pinkamena grumbled under her breath but for once didn't argue, even as the other ponies continued to glower at her. "But do us all a favor, creature, and try to remember that we are all allies here."

"Oh, it's not that I don't recognize that, Nightmare Moon… if I didn't, I would have killed the other ponies in my tent before going to sleep." Pinkamena replied leisurely, and then she grinned slightly, adding easily: "Not that Rarity seemed to sleep very well… I guess I must give ponies bad dreams."

"Calm now, _Djavol_, enemies need scaring more than ally." Aleksandr said mildly as he shouldered his heavy hammer, and Pinkamena sighed and rolled her eyes, even if she seemed to reluctantly agree. "You are still four-hoof, whether or not _Djavol _too. You must work with other four-hoofs."

"I wonder whether or not I really am sometimes…" Pinkamena muttered moodily, looking down as her mane fell over her features like a curtain, and Luna gave her a soft look over her shoulder, understanding the sentiment all too well and feeling a sudden burst of sympathy for this strange creature even as the other ponies only continued to regard her warily.

They strode onwards, mostly in silence, facing a bitter wind that hissed across the plains now and then, like cold curses that came at them from between nature's grit teeth. The ground here was frosted and icy, but there was little snow, on the bright side… and it was only a little over an hour before they came to a wide, open field that had obviously been used as a campsite for travelers in happier times.

Chopped, mildewed wood was still piled at one side of the park at the side of the road, near several craggy, rotting trees, and Luna grimaced as she looked up at the overcast, moody gray sky, the air around them getting darker by the moment as the sun began to set before she ordered: "Rainbow Dash, scout the weather above. I wish to know how wicked it is."

"Got it, boss." Rainbow smiled, nodding quickly before he leapt up into the air, wings propelling him skywards even as the wind buffeted his armored body. Luna glanced up after him for a moment, then she returned her eyes to the half-frozen field, relaying quick orders to the rest of the vanguard as another bitter chill drove past.

When Rainbow Dash returned, he shook his head, muttering: "Sea of clouds for miles around, Luna… I could cut a hole in it, but it would only give us… ten minutes, maybe? Sun's almost set, too, but… it feels like more than because of sunset that it's so damn dark, you know what I mean?"

"Aye, I do, and all too well. Does thou feel it, Pinkamena?" Luna asked quietly, glancing towards where the earth pony was stacking loose branches she had gathered from the trees, and the female looked up with a half-grin as she nodded and licked her lips slowly. "'Tis Helheim's energies. 'Tis demonic corruption… and I need not Discombobulation to point it out."

She paused, glancing back and forth and muttering: "And I see not the resident of Ginnungagap despite his promise to aid us. I wonder if he is… oh, wait, no. The creature speaks with Scrivener Blooms."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked surprised to realize the earth pony wasn't with them, glancing back and forth from where they were clearing away debris from the fields, and Luna grinned slightly as she glanced up, saying plainly: "Well, what would be the point of linked souls if I could not send my daydreamer off on adventure every now and then?"

Scrivy could feel Luna's amusement… and her faint anxiety, striding slowly down the dirt road, the male's eyes roving back and forth as he passed scraggy, ugly trees. An unsightly, mottled bear was half-hiding in one of these copses, thin to the point of emaciation, chewing slowly at a rotted stump and foaming a little at the jaws, diseased and not seeming to notice the earth pony as he passed… or Discombobulation, who strode calmly beside Scrivy, the creature's hands behind its back as they both turned their eyes towards the end of the road, where dusty highway met wooden ramp that led onto a goliath stone bridge.

The riverbank was squat and ugly, tattered with weeds and ugly, frozen overgrowth: ice had spread perhaps some ten feet out into the deep, wide strait, the water black and ugly and swirling with both shadows and floating pieces of ice. And looming over it, almost fifty feet wide and perhaps ten miles long, was Charger's Crossing: the largest bridge in all of Equestria, anchored by enormous pillars through the Northedge Strait, which had once likely been a gorge back when this had first been built by unknowable creatures.

The stone was ancient, the gray of volcanoes and ash, but even now smooth and with little wear upon its mighty, thick bulk: the wooden ramp leading up had obviously been broken and repaired countless times, but the bridge itself was mighty and indomitable and ageless, pillars spaced every forty feet or so beneath it on either side of the heavy construction, tall, square ramparts bordering either edge, neatly spaced, with heavy iron chains strung between the on heavy, ancient rings. And all along the sides of the huge bridge, some patient entity had gone through the trouble of carving figures and shapes in the stone, of making one vast story that historians and storytellers had puzzled over for countless years: some said it was prophecy, others said it was only endless imagery from whatever civilization had existed here before and built this magnificent structure…

"Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair! Nothing beside remains. Round the decay of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare, the lone and level sands stretch far away." Discombobulation quoted quietly, gazing at this bridge, the way it curved roughly thirty feet upwards, then simply went straight across the gaping strait. "I suppose I don't have to point this out, Luna, but knowing Twilight, she'll be upset if I don't. There's an awful reek in the air… someone has been preparing a trap here. Helheim's energies corrode the air, and demons and burnt-pork have been here often… and… oh, look, it seems we've disturbed the presence of that miserable wreck of pasted-together souls you hate, and who hates you even more than he does Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy looked up sharply, gazing back and forth as the darkness around them seemed to grow for a moment… and then he set himself as Ignominious formed in mid-stride on the bridge, black smoke whispering off his body as he calmly walked to the edge of the ramp and then halted, glaring down at the two with disgust as Discombobulation only looked up mildly and Scrivener's eyes glowed with hatred, feeling Luna stiffen back at the campsite, feeling her emotions, her rage, and a whisper of warning. "Back for another beating, Ignominious?"

"We shall see who beats who, slave-hoof." Ignominious said in a disgusted voice, and Scrivy felt Luna's flare of rage before the demonic equine strode slowly down the ramp, stepping onto the cold dirt road as Scrivy felt Luna rushing towards them from the campsite now, and the earth pony gritted his teeth as he met the black, soulless eyes of the demon for a few moments before Ignominious said distastefully: "Disgusting. So filthy, so arrogant… even when I was alive, I was stronger than you are now, Scrivener Blooms. And forget not that once I puppeted you like a toy. You were helpless. If I wanted to, I could have killed you by now."

"Yes, well, you're free to try possessing me again, Ignominious, I promise I got a real surprise in store for you." Scrivy replied moodily, but the dark horse only snorted in loathing, pacing moodily in front of them before his eyes roved to study Discombobulation, as the earth pony asked coldly: "What do you want?"

"What does everypony want? Power and respect." Ignominious halted, looking over the Draconequus with disgust as Discombobulation gazed icily back down, unnaturally tense and serious, his arms crossed and his features emotionless. "You have strange allies, Scrivener Blooms. Nightmare Moon and an incarnation of madness from Ginnungagap, as well as mortal ponies and a few other freaks… what a jolly little band you all make…"

"Silence, wretch!" snarled a voice, and Luna landed a moment later beside Scrivy, Ignominious wincing backwards as the winged unicorn leaned forwards aggressively, her eyes glowing as she asked furiously: "And tell me why I should not peel thee apart in the here and now, monster?"

Ignominious gritted his teeth, glaring at her before he stepped forwards, the two snarling at each other before the dark equine said contemptibly: "Because I haven't yet given you a reason, and you're still bound by the old laws and codes of honor, Luna. So I've come with a proposition: let's settle things, tonight. Here, upon this bridge… you and your precious Scrivener Blooms, in a battle to the death with me. I still remember the old ways, of knights and paladins… it'll be just like old times, Luna. Before you betrayed me. Before you… drove me into turning into this!"

He gestured violently at himself, the screaming faces that made up his body all pushing outwards for a moment against his hide as Luna winced a bit… but then Discombobulation leaned to the side, saying distastefully: "A competent and self-confident person is incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity."

"Do not speak in my presence, hideous patchwork doll!" Ignominious snapped, snarling up at Discombobulation, and the Draconequus reared back as the demonic horse's horn glowed. "What does your brainless kind know of mine, or of Helheim? Thriving on chaos, nothing but the rats in the garbage heap of the universe, nothing but-"

Discombobulation glared as he clapped his hands twice, and a moment later a great burst of snow fell from the air, crashing on top of the demon and burying him completely before the Draconequus nimbly sprung backwards and high into the air, flipping his body with all the grace of a ballerina before he put his hands out in front of himself and dove into the ground as if it was liquid, solid earth rippling like water as the hell horse buried under snow gave a roar of frustration beneath the heavy ivory drift. It burst apart into steam and water, Luna and Scrivy both grimacing in disgust at the reek that went up as Ignominious snarled back and forth, looking infuriated before Luna said coldly: "We accept your challenge. We meet on Charger's Crossing at midnight. We battle beneath the moon."

Ignominious looked almost surprised at this, glancing towards her before Luna stepped forwards and bowed her head towards him, her horn gleaming… and the demonic equine gritted his teeth, then he stepped slowly towards her as well, lowering his own horn and tapping it twice against Luna's before they straightened and glared at each other for a few long, uneasy moments.

Then, slowly, Ignominious stepped backwards, his body slowly fading to smoke and dust as he said softly: "I'll be waiting, Luna Lightblade, for you and your precious husband… we'll finally prove who's better after all these long years…"

"Aye, Ignominious, that we shall." Luna said quietly, watching the demonic equine fade slowly from reality… and then she closed her eyes and silently turned, dropping her head against Scrivy's neck as he wrapped a foreleg around her, the two silently sitting in front of the bridge, feeling the hidden corruption of Helheim pulsing around them, both anxious for what lay ahead… and with a terrible, dark eagerness pulsing in their mixed soul.

* * *

><p>The skies cleared: whether by themselves or because of magic, Luna was unsure… but by the time they'd returned to camp, the sun had set, and the clouds had begun to part… and now, the moon hung in the sky, a gleaming ivory sphere that shone silent white light down over them all, the crisp, still night air letting the faintest whispers of the running water in the distance carry towards where they had set up the encampment.<p>

The wagons were pulled in tight, and tents had been set up… but many of the ponies were wary, staying on guard not just because of whispers in the bushes, but the sense of unease that ran back and forth through the camp. Bonfires had been built all throughout the field they had taken over, and yet the darkness suffocated them, and the ugly, half-frozen wood they had gathered did little to feed the ravenous hunger of the flames. Even magical fire seemed muted… and Luna didn't like what it implied, what it seemed to stand as an omen of.

Minotaurs stood on guard, and Cowlick polished a rifle as she quietly explained the mechanics of a gun to several gathered ponies who wanted to be better outfitted. Pegasus Guard flew short patrols, their golden armor reflecting light of moon and stars as they sailed almost silently through the air and landed regularly to check both numbers and report their sightings. And near the center of the camp, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Sage were resting close, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash both still dressed for battle, and even Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie both quiet nearby. Pinkie Pie was out of her armor, but Pinkamena was still ready for battle, not at all tired as the two polished her weapons almost compulsively… and out of the corner of her eye, Luna watched as Pinkamena grimaced and caught Pinkie's hoof, muttering to her: "Don't polish it like that, idiot, you'll cut the rag and your stupid self. Here, like this…"

Luna smiled a little despite herself, glancing towards Scrivy… and the male rolled his shoulders with a grimace, flexing his body against his armor as he asked quietly: "Are we ready?"

"Aye, almost. Come, Scrivener Blooms." The two picked themselves up from beneath the shadows of the wagon that half-concealed them, Luna glancing up towards the shimmering stars overhead before she murmured: "I hate that I look so forwards to the battle ahead. And both myself and Nightmare Moon… how eager we are to finally be given a chance to squash Ignominious back into his place."

Scrivy grunted in agreement, then followed Luna forwards to the edge of the campfire, Twilight glancing up at them with a small smile as Luna leaned down and said quietly: "Listen well. All of thee feel it, I know… the poison in the air, the sense of lurking doom. I do as well, and know that Ignominious may have some scheme in play, to try and distract us. He is not to be trusted… he has always been a coward, and a fool, and thought himself a master of deception when he is far from it.

"I do not fear what he will bring against myself and Scrivener Blooms. His pride means he will doubtlessly first challenge us as promised, with horn and hoof before he plays his dark magic tricks." Luna hesitated, then she said softly: "But the encampment will need to be closely secured, and closer watched. Subtle evils may move in the darkness, brought forth by him to try and distract us or destroy those we hold dear if he cannot kill us. Twilight Sparkle, thou and thy friends… all must do their part. Be wary."

"I will. I promise I'll take care of everyone." Twilight said quietly, then she stood up and leaned forwards, kissing Luna's cheek, then Scrivy's, before she smiled a little and stepped back, murmuring: "For luck."

The two smiled, then Luna bowed her head forwards and said softly: "Thou hast our thanks, Twilight Sparkle… but fear not. We need no luck against Ignominious… our matched skill shall be more than sufficient to fight the creature. Come now, Scrivener Blooms… it is time we go."

"Please be careful." Scarlet Sage whispered, and the two looked at her, then nodded slowly, and the filly smiled faintly up at them before she curled tightly back against Fluttershy as the Pegasus added her own nervous smile to the pair.

Other ponies wished them well as they made their way out to the road, and Luna and Scrivy gazed quietly back and forth before the male glanced down with a laugh as Sammy chirped at him, the earth pony leaning down and saying quietly: "Head back to camp, old friend. This isn't a fight for you."

Sammy huffed a little, glaring up at him with his blue-flame eyes, and Luna smiled as Scrivy leaned down a bit even as they continued to stride slowly down the road, the male murmuring: "I know. I promise I'll come back in one piece… Luna and I both will. Now go on. Besides, you can help keep an eye out for anything that Ignominious might throw that way."

The skeletal pseudodragon chirped quietly after a moment, then it finally leaned forwards, nipping Scrivy's leg before turning and running quickly back towards the encampment, and Luna shook her head slowly as she murmured: "'Tis strange, Scrivener Blooms. When he is there, I do not always remember his presence. And yet when he is gone…"

"I know. That's why he's always been a good friend to have." Scrivy said softly, facing forwards, and the two smiled a little under the stars together as they strode onwards, their breathing moving in time, their thoughts swirling as they prepared themselves for what laid ahead.

Charger's Crossing seemed abandoned as they approached it… but as the two ponies made their way slowly up the ramp, the sense of malevolence grew, and the moment they crested onto the top of the miles-long bridge, their eyes locked on the figure of Ignominious standing some thirty feet away, calmly waiting for them as the demonic horse called coldly: "You're late."

"I think not." Luna replied icily, and the two ponies strode forwards until there was only ten feet or so of space between themselves and the smoky unicorn, the two ponies bowing their heads deeply… and both were almost surprised as Ignominious sighed drolly, but returned the low bow with a look of distaste. "And now, shall we set rules that thou will undoubtedly break? Or shall we simply move into the melee, and act surprised when thou cheats?"

"Do not treat me like some wretched criminal, Luna, I was a paladin, a knight of the highest order. I remember the protocols and laws of the duel… we battle with horn and hoof until the other is dead." Ignominious straightened, looking grimly across at them as he said distastefully: "The old magic shall be permitted, but no telekinesis, no additional tools. And nothing that would threaten our battleground, no calling allies to aid you, either… and no Nightmare Moon. This is not between me and her. This is between me and you, Luna… and your slave-hoof gigolo."

Luna didn't take the bait, however, bowing her head respectfully as the holstered telescopic spear over her back shone and lifted slowly free, spinning once before it expanded to full height, Ignominious wincing… then looking strangely-relieved when it flew backwards and stabbed downwards into the solid stone, burying easily through the ancient, weathered rock of the bridge and standing like a tall marker. "Very well. I accept these terms of the duel. Now tell me, Ignominious, of _Ekleíp_, of whom thy serves… of what lays beneath the trunk of this tree of evil, of what feeds the roots of darkness."

Ignominious only shook his head slowly, laughing quietly before he looked up at her callously. "And why should I? You already know too much, little Luna. Besides, I'd much rather show you afterwards… after I kill you, and bring you back as my faithful little toy, so we can be together forever and you can understand what a petty mistake you made, but don't worry… of the countless thralls I have, you'll always be my favorite… you'll always have a place in my heart."

"We shall see who kills who yet." Luna said quietly, and she and Scrivy both closed their eyes, the female's starry locks and tail swishing backwards as Scrivy leaned forwards, body tensing, muscles flexing against the armor covering him, feeling their minds, emotions, souls swirling together, linking in indescribable ways before they both looked sharply up as Ignominious charged brashly forwards, lowering his horn and mistaking their concentration for a moment of lowered guard.

Immediately, Luna leapt forwards, lashing her horn down as it glowed blue, and it clashed against Ignominious's own blackly-lit horn as he tried to push forwards against her… and then Luna snarled and flexed, twisting the natural weapon slightly and shoving fiercely forwards to knock the hell-horse staggering with a grunt of shock at her raw strength before Luna dropped flat to the ground as Scrivy leapt overtop her, a front hoof smashing across Ignominious's face and knocking him another step back with a curse of surprise before the earth pony's other hoof slammed into his jaw.

The demonic unicorn howled in frustration more than pain as he reared back and swept his hooves at Scrivy, the earth pony ducking and then wincing as he sidestepped to avoid both a crushing drop of the demon's front hooves as well as a vicious lash of his horn, and then the smoky stallion winced and backstepped when Luna lunged at him, one of her hooves smashing down before she thrusted viciously, the male barely parrying her attack before he lashed his horn sideways when Scrivy pounced towards him to drive him back.

The two attacked savagely, moving in perfect rhythm, Ignominious struggling to keep them from landing blows against his body before he suddenly burst backwards into dark smoke, a terrible pall of smog that rushed some twenty feet back along the bridge before he reformed and lashed his horn downwards with a shout of: "Enough games!"

A black fireball shot towards Scrivy, but the earth pony fearlessly charged forwards as Luna's eyes and horn glowed, a shield of blue light appearing in front of the male that the black fireball harmlessly exploded against in a burst of ashen mist before the barrier vanished a moment later, Scrivener Blooms leaping through the smoke towards the demon… but Ignominious stepped forwards with a snarl, lashing his horn upwards and meeting the earth pony, ripping a narrow gash through his armor along his chest that made him curse and stagger backwards before the demonic stallion tried to press the advantage, headbutting Scrivener Blooms savagely.

It made the earth pony wince and stagger backwards as skull cracked against skull, but then he slammed his own head firmly forwards, forcing back against him as the demonic stallion winced, now unable to bring his horn lashing down… before he gargled when Scrivy's hoof slammed up into his throat, staggering backwards and coughing before a hoof crashed across his face, the demon knocked off balance as he stumbled as if stunned.

Luna rushed forwards before he could recover, her horn lashing down and Ignominious barely managing to get his own in the way, but she struck with such force that his head was knocked towards the ground before she reared back, her hooves slamming in a merciless series of jabs against his features and skull as he howled in pain, half-leaping backwards, horn glowing as he started to prepare some spell… but before he could, Luna leaned forwards, her own horn and eyes releasing a sharp, stunning flash of light straight into the black eyes of the demonic stallion, Ignominious releasing a roar of frustration as he stumbled stupidly and shook his head wildly before Luna nimbly slipped forwards and twisted her head around to slam her horn upwards, burying it into his breast.

White cracks ripped through the demonic horse's body as he shrieked in shock and pain, his back arching and eyes bulging before a blast of force erupted upwards as Luna snarled and shoved forwards, the smoky stallion sent crashing onto his back. And, immediately, Scrivener Blooms shot past Luna, the earth pony half-pouncing over Ignominious before he rained a savage, precise series of blows down into the demon's stomach and ribs with his front hooves, mercilessly smashing down into the undying creature as Ignominious howled in misery.

He spasmed, then slammed both rear hooves into Scrivy's body, knocking him flying backwards… but Luna leapt forwards, her wings flapping open as she leapt upwards and caught Scrivener against her own body, the two gritting their teeth as armor clanged together before he dropped from the air like a stone and bowed deep: a moment later, Luna dropped as well, landing on Scrivy's upper back, body tensing and flexing as she leaned forwards and her wings spread wide as Ignominious began to haul himself upwards, gasping… and then Scrivener threw his body forwards as Luna kicked off him at the same instant, her wings flapping to give her additional momentum that sent her shooting like a missile into Ignominious as she dropped her head forwards, her horn ramming again through his chest and carrying the heavy demonic stallion backwards with a gargle of shock before her wings flapped as she kicked savagely off the ground, snarling in effort as she hefted the heavy body of the demonic unicorn into the air with her, horn staked through the beast's cold heart.

She carried him upwards, twenty, thirty feet, wings flapping, body burning with power and bloodlust and violent exhilaration before she spun once, Ignominious limp and howling, his limbs barely twitching with the shock ripping through his system before she half-flipped and whiplashed him downwards, the creature launched like a meteor towards the bridge… and then the rear hooves of Scrivener Blooms smashed into his spine just before he could strike the ground, snapped almost in half as he was sent crashing down the bridge, hitting the stone and rolling violently several times before he came to a broken halt in a limp pile, the demon shivering and smoking as Luna dropped down beside her husband and the two breathed hard, glaring towards the wrecked hell-horse.

White cracks pulsed throughout the black body of the creature, and corrupt ichors dripped from his jaws as his black eyes fluttered, steam and smoke both hissing up from his body before he groaned quietly as he carefully began to push himself to his intangible hooves, the terrible, ivory wounds slowly pulsing closed as his broken body snapped itself visibly back together, snarling and humiliated as he rasped: "Impossible… absolutely impossible…"

"Thou art the same as thou was in life, Ignominious… overconfident and bold, skilled mayhap… but the moment things ceased to go thy way, the moment a blow was landed, thy will and skill both shattered like cheap glass." Luna said disgustedly, and Ignominious snarled at her, then groaned as he clutched at the white rift in his chest, more corruption leaking from his jaws as he cursed under his breath weakly. "Come, shall we have a second round? Scrivener Blooms and I can keep this up all night. There is no force in this universe that could defeat us together… and even apart, thou art no match for either of us. Nothing but a bully who preys upon the weak, a gullible moron who fails again and again to realize that the creatures he thinks he's being so sly in manipulating are only using him… Ignominious, I would pity thee if I had pity left to spare in my heart."

"And I'm the arrogant one? Very well, Luna… let's see how true your words are." Ignominious said coldly, straightening and snarling in pain as he rose his head, his horn beginning to glow with terrible black light, as the winged unicorn set herself and Scrivener Blooms narrowed his eyes. "This special surprise was meant for Celestia, but I think you deserve it even more… lured by a hundred sacrifices to where Helheim's presence has made reality thin… let's see what 'love' can accomplish against an endless destroyer!"

Ignominious reared back, horn snapping upwards and releasing a terrible pulse of power… and Luna and Scrivy both looked down in shock as the bridge beneath them rumbled, red runes pulsing into reality along its length, the river bubbling as the poisoned water glowed ominously for a few moments before it rapidly began to freeze over as the temperature plummeted terribly, and the demonic unicorn grinned savagely as Luna leaned forwards, shouting: "Fool! Hast thou still not learned caution, that Helheim does not give gifts without cost and peril? What evil hast thou wrought upon us now?"

"I am a demon now, they have no further reason to betray me!" Ignominious shouted in return, then he laughed as cracks tore through the glowing ice that now covered the strait, reality trembling violently before geysers of black smoke erupted upwards here and there, quakes ripping through the bridge and cracking the ancient, weathered stone as Luna and Scrivy fought for balance. "You'll suffer in his coils, Luna, you'll-"

Something massive and thick ripped up out of the ice, lashing upwards and smashing through the bridge as if it was paste, and Scrivy and Luna both winced and leapt backwards as a section of the immense stone structure tore free, listing slightly to the side as a pillar cracked and sank several feet beneath it… and Ignominious, meanwhile, was knocked flying backwards before he scrabbled wildly at the bridge as a large section of the cement he was on was sent rocketing upwards, cursing under his breath in dumb surprise as more thick coils ripped out of the ice here and there, twisting skywards, all doubtlessly part of the same great beast.

Scales of green and blue-purple covered these lengths, armor-like, and a ridge of thick spines spilled along the top of the creature… but each coil was at least as thick as the stone bridge they stood upon, slithering and shimmering beneath the moonlight as chunks of ice and sleet fell from the twisting span. Reality around the awful lengths trembled as Ignominious forced himself to stand, looking down at them imperiously from where the chunk of heavy stone bridge had been knocked into the air… but before he could speak further, it rumbled before collapsing forwards, and the demonic equine snarled as he lunged backwards and burst into black smoke that shot backwards and landed on a still-secure section of bridge further back with another curse of surprise.

The large section of stone toppled downwards as the pillars collapsed beneath it, crushing through the ice… and into not water, but a terrible maelstrom of corruption and poison that swirled violently downwards, Luna snarling at the sight of this immense, awful rip in reality that the coils were slowly pushing their way upwards and through, more of the ice that had layered the top of the river yanked down into this… and then a terrible, snake-like head emerged with a terrible hiss, amber eyes glaring with destructive lust upwards from its thin skull, its jaws opening wide to reveal countless ugly, blade-like teeth, long, shark-like fins standing out of either side of its skull as the immense monstrosity reared upwards. And both memories and stories spilled through Luna's mind as she stared at this thing's alien, horrific features before she snarled, the bridge beneath their feet cracking as the serpentine monster began to wend its way forwards, massive body twisting endlessly outwards through the ice and over the awful black vortex as more coils tore their way upwards both near and far. "Ignominious, idiot! The monster will destroy everything! That is no servant of Helheim, that is Jormungand! Thou must seal the portal!"

Without waiting for a response, Luna spun around with a curse, her horn glowing as she snapped her head upwards… and in the distance, the spear still buried in the cracked bridge rattled before it tore free and shot towards her as Luna's wings spread and she took to the air. And then her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, hearing in their mixed mind and soul what he intended to do as he leapt from the stone bridge and ran along the thick, immense length of the serpent's coils to jump to another stone platform, the winged unicorn shooting down towards him-

Jormungand roared as it caught the movement, its enormous head and jaws lashing upwards, and Luna cursed as her wings caught the air and sent her rocketing backwards: the monster's jaws snapped closed a moment later in the space she had been before, and on instinct, Luna snarled, her eyes glowing as the spear shot down with the instinct of a scorpion's tail, ripping once, twice, thrice through the nose of the creature and sending up bursts of greenish blood as the monster hissed in fury more than pain. "Thou will have to try harder than that, monstrosity!"

Scrivy, meanwhile, snarled as he threw himself into a wide leap that carried him onto a half-broken pillar, before jumping onto another of the monster's slippery-but-wide coils, cursing as his hooves skidded slightly before he managed to stagger forwards into a sprint, charging along its body as his eyes locked on the demonic equine standing on the broken bridge that was still a good distance away, shouting: "Give it up, slave-hoof, there's no way you can-"

Then he cursed as cracks spread through the bridge as another of Jormungand's coils rose up, smashing against a pillar and knocking it out of place, and behind Ignominious, the stone bridge snapped and tore, concrete crumbling as it listed slowly forwards… and Scrivener Blooms dove forwards in a wild leap as the coils beneath him twisted suddenly and the bridge listed towards him, landing on the edge as Ignominious skidded down the now-inclined stone before he winced and spun around, the badly-beaten demonic unicorn cursing as he scrambled upwards and then burst apart into black smoke that shot into the air, then dropped down in an arc onto the next portion of bridge.

Scrivy was right behind him, however, leaping upwards despite his aching muscles and landing in a sprint, barreling towards the demonic unicorn's back as the weakened creature winced before the male tackled him and slammed him down, pinning him as he shouted: "You know Luna and I are soul-bound! I know what she knows… and she knows that horrible thing will kill us all unless you close that damned portal you've opened right now!"

"Liar, Jormungand and gods do not exist! Only demons, only Helheim, only broken ghosts!" Ignominious rolled suddenly, knocking Scrivy loose before he leapt to his hooves and spun around, giving a sloppy slash of his horn… but it was unexpected, and caught Scrivy across the face, making him wince as his cheek was torn open before Ignominious grinned and leapt forwards, overeager… and both of Scrivy's front hooves slammed up into his throat, halting him in midair and making his eyes bulge and the demon gag as he was knocked backwards, clutching at his crushed larynx as he convulsed on the ground.

Luna winced as a cut was torn open on her own cheek, but the terrible serpent was keeping her too busy to see where Scrivener Blooms had chased Ignominious, as she shot around in a wide arc with the spear trailing behind her, the serpent greedily stretching after her: worse, more and more of its coils were emerging through the portal, the essence of Helheim growing worse in the air… and if they couldn't convince Ignominious to close the portal soon, there would be too much power in the air for any of them to stop it.

She spun suddenly around, and the monster opened its jaws too little, too late as she shot forwards, her hooves crashing into her forehead as she stomped viciously down along its skull and down the back of its neck, her spear stabbing in a savage trail behind her as Jormungard howled before it snapped its head back and forth. She was able to harry it, to even wound it… but the serpent was simply too large for her to be effective against it, and it healed unnaturally fast, worsening the odds. They needed to force it back down through the portal… and she snarled as she shot up into the air as it bit wildly at her before descending fast, the snake shooting after her with another roar of outrage and hunger as she worked to distract the beast while looking back and forth for Scrivy and Ignominious.

And, on the bridge, Ignominious leapt at Scrivy, lashing his horn back and forth, black fire ripping through the air with each swathe, and Scrivener cursed as he winced and sidestepped, then tripped on a crack in the stone bridge and cursed as black flames crashed against his staggering form like a tide, knocking him backwards as pain ripped through his form. Ignominious snarled, leaping towards the earth pony, desperate for a fatal attack… and Scrivener dropped low and threw his body against the demon, knocking him staggering backwards with a groan of pain as the white wounds in his body spread wider in a pulse for a moment before sealing slightly again, cursing under his breath. "Even… with Luna's powers, Luna's knowledge, and her strength added to yours, you're… you're nothing but a slave hoof… and Luna's nothing but… selfish, stupid… crowbait! You can't beat me, earth pony!"

Scrivy gritted his teeth as Ignominious glared at him furiously, and then the earth pony stomped his hooves downwards and dropped his head forwards, taking a slow breath… and Ignominious frowned at him darkly, tilting his head before Scrivener opened an eye and said distastefully: "I don't have to beat you. See, unlike you… I'm not alone."

Ignominious frowned… and then he screamed as Luna's spear ripped through his body and pinned him in place, the winged unicorn grinning in savage pleasure from where she was circling some fifty feet away as Jormungand lashed towards her… and then she turned her eyes towards the serpent, electricity crackling over her body as her eyes glowed white and she shouted: "Enough!"

A blast of lightning ripped from the skies, crashing into the monster's snout and knocking its head downwards as it shrieked in surprise, before Luna arched her back, wings flapping powerfully as several more titanic blasts of lightning smashed into the creature's skull, its head twisting back and forth as it howled and roared in misery, scales and features smoking, blinded in the flash of thunder and electricity as Luna propelled herself quickly backwards and half-spun to shoot towards where Ignominious was pinned… but then she suddenly shot downwards, seizing a broken length of iron chain dangling from a shattered rampart in her jaws before arching her back and lashing upwards as the chain glowed blue.

It ripped itself free from the wall before she snapped her head forwards, the chain whipping outwards and violently wrapping around Ignominious's neck several times before locking itself into place, and the demon gagged hard before Luna spat the chain out and shot upwards into the air, glaring over her shoulder and hauling Ignominious upwards with telekinesis. The length of the spear was forcibly ripped through his body, making him howl again in wretchedness and anguish as he was jerked into the sky, form trying to become smoke… but the iron chain around his neck, kept tight by her mental powers that held it high and dragged him violently along beside her stopped him, the male yelling miserably as his limbs flailed and he dangled helplessly: "Put me down, stop it, stop this!"

"Gladly." Luna said grimly, as she circled high in the air… and Ignominious looked down with horror to see not just the blackness of the maelstrom beneath him, but the mighty serpent Jormungand as it snarled up at them, still half-blind from the storm of lightning but sensing the demonic unicorn, hungrily opening its jaws as it began to twist itself towards him. "Not even thou shalt survive eternity in that thing's stomach… so the deal is thus. Close the portal, demon, before Jormungand can drag its scaly coils all the way into our world… or be its first snack. The choice is thine."

Ignominious opened his mouth with a snarl… and then he kicked weakly and looked down in terror at the sight of the snake hissing and beginning to lean up further, its jaws slowly opening wider as its forked tongue tasted the air before he nodded rapidly, rasping: "I'll try, I'll… Luna, mercy, have mercy!"

"Only if thou closes the portal, and does it now!" Luna snarled, and Ignominious rasped and nodded violently before he clenched his eyes shut as he bowed his head forwards, horn sparking before it began to glow darkly… and immediately Jormungand hissed and then shot upwards, but Luna quickly shot upwards, yanking Ignominious on the chain behind her as the male gargled, eyes rolling wildly in his head even as he tried to continue to focus on the spell as he was dragged out of reach of the great serpent as its jaws snapped shut only on air. "Do it!"

"Then help me!" Ignominious shouted in a hoarse voice, and Luna snarled… but then bowed her own head forwards, her horn glowing as she focused on amplifying the dark magic of the demonic unicorn, her wings flapping as she dragged him higher into the air beside her and called out mentally to Scrivener Blooms.

Scrivy gritted his teeth, but then he bowed his head forwards as well, adding his own energies, his own concentration, following in Luna's lead… and geysers of steam and dark mist vomited up around Jormungand as the serpent roared and the maelstrom around it slowly began to shrink, its coils dragged down slowly but surely back into the vortex that had once been water as it snarled and writhed, trying to force itself upwards all the same. Its jaws snapped at the air and it howled in fury as lightning crackled around the beast, shrieking its rage and frustration at being robbed of its meal as it sank downwards, downwards, as its coils vanished, as bit-by-bit it was pulled deeper into the shrinking swirl of shadow…

And then it lashed upwards, shrieking in refusal, its jaws opening wide… and Luna's eyes snapped open, glowing ivory, her teeth sharp barbs as Nightmare Moon said lovingly through her mouth: "Poor, pathetic beast. Your hunger ends."

The vortex slammed shut, even as it lashed upwards… and Jormungard gargled, head launching upwards… but body gone, decapitated by reality sealing sharply closed, body on some other far-flung plane of reality and jaws snapping uselessly, long stump of neck spraying blood like an obscene rocket as its hungry, stupid eyes stared for a moment longer before it fell backwards and splashed down into what was once more only water, floating for a moment as it released a bubbly hiss before sinking slowly into the depths.

Slowly, Ignominious opened his eyes as Scrivy felt a shiver roll through his body, hearing Nightmare Moon's laughter even from the distance they were at before she turned towards him with a smile, flying easily through the air and dragging Ignominious behind her, the demonic unicorn still leashed by the iron chain before she flung him forwards… and he crashed to the ground limply, rolling a few times as the chains tightened for a moment, making smoke burst up from his crushed throat before they loosened suddenly. He gargled, clawing at this, shoving it free from around his neck before he winced and slowly straightened, looking blearily up to see Luna standing beside Scrivy… before the winged unicorn lunged suddenly forwards, spearing her horn into the demon's chest, making him howl in agony before she tore to the side and sent him crashing backwards.

He rolled bonelessly a few times, gasping, gagging, shivering in a broken heap against the ground as Luna's eyes flashed before returning to normal, and she snarled before shouting: "And now get out of my sight, wretched, depraved fool, but only after thou confesses what madness overtook thee to trust whatever beings told thee it would be wise to summon such a monster forth! Was it deluded, self-destructive _Ekleíp_? Or was it some laughing, maddened devil of Helheim? Idiot and fool!"

"It was all a part of the plan… all part of control, of power… Luna, selfish little Luna, _Ekleíp _wants you… for things not even I can lie about understanding. The legends of the Black Wolves of Hell, and bringing Ragnarok and all the monsters and darkness that will come with it… they worship and revile you in the same sentence." Ignominious panted hard as he forced himself to his hooves, trembling violently, body covered in white cracks and bleeding black smoke into the air… and most noticeable of all, there were fewer faces of ponies now pressing out against his frame, and they stared mindlessly instead of screaming silently. "Don't you… understand? I did this all for you… killing you will free you… I want you, here, with me… you've always been my favorite, beloved…"

Ignominious rasped quietly for breath… but Luna only shook her head slowly and then said softly: "Sad, pathetic creature. Thou art less than evil… thou art wretched and lost. Not insane… lost. And thou art weakened, and breaking down, more and more… get out of my sight, Ignominious. Go back to Helheim. Go back to whoever holds thy leash, I have killed thee enough times for tonight. But know it is not mercy that compels me… it is cruelty. I wish for thee to face thy masters, thy black idols… and tell them again, thou hast failed to capture or destroy me. Of the death of Jormungand. And bring them a message… tell them that soon, I shall be coming for them. Tell them I do not fear them. Tell them that I will stop them, and save Equestria, and save even my brother from icy Helheim."

The demonic unicorn grinned mirthlessly at this, however, looking up and saying quietly: "Oh, I don't doubt you could, Luna… but even though your brother stands as Helheim's greatest trophy… maybe it would have hurt him more if we'd left him alone, so that he could see what you're becoming."

Luna snarled… but Ignominious burst apart into black smoke that twisted upwards through the air before vanishing, and the winged unicorn clutched her eyes shut as she instead dropped herself against Scrivener Blooms, the male wrapping a foreleg around her as they sat silently on the broken bridge beneath the cold, ruthless light of the moon above


	22. Meddling And Machinations

Chapter Twenty: Meddling And Machinations

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener winced a bit as Luna slowly massaged along his bare back, his armor discarded, resting on the sleeping mat in the secluded comfort of the tent. He breathed slowly in and out, head resting down against a pillow, Luna gazing down at him quietly and the wound on her face healed… but a thin scratch still visible over Scrivy's own features, as she said quietly: "Thou did a reckless, stupid, silly thing. And I can feel the aches in thy form… thou hast gone and strained thyself again, just as thou did against Sol Seraph."

"What can I say? I had all your emotions in my dumb body." Scrivy mumbled, closing his eyes, and Luna smiled softly despite herself, her black pearl quietly bouncing against her chest as she worked her hooves slowly along his shoulders: it was the only thing she was wearing now. "You really don't have to do this, you know."

"Oh silence. Besides, thy discomfort is my discomfort…" Luna chastised softly, and Scrivener blushed a little as he buried the side of his face against the pillow. "Thou art brave and a little crazed, Scrivener Blooms. I would have simply given thee wings if I had known thou had the idea in thy head to chase down Ignominious before he could perhaps escape… it would have been the simpler solution."

"Well, you were busy with the giant snake." Scrivy said mildly, glancing over at her with a small smile. "Besides, I made it. Barely, but I made it… I guess that sometimes, my body forgets it can't keep doing what yours does. I'm not as strong as you, and I definitely don't have the endurance you do. Horses of Heaven you seem limitless sometimes, Luna… even now you're on your hooves, and I'm flat on my stomach, feeling like my joints are all frozen-up."

He stopped, then grimaced a bit, adding moodily: "And Charger's Crossing, well… that might lose us some time. Who knows how much of the bridge was damaged… we'll have to be careful travelling tomorrow… or today, rather, and you and Twilight will have to use magic to get us across. If you have the energy, Luna…"

"Aye, I should. We still have some time to rest…" Luna hesitated, then she sighed a little and bowed her head forwards, murmuring quietly: "Scrivener Blooms… I knew that creature. Just by gazing upon its face, and I know thou felt the surge of memories too… am I connected in some awful way to these, most terrible beasts of legend? And worse still… what wicked force would delight in tricking Ignominious into thinking such a monster could be controlled? I say the demons of Helheim, but even they would hesitate… aye, many prey upon us, many terrorize us, but 'tis rare they try to all-and-all destroy us. If there were no mortals upon the world, after all, there would be no creatures for them to feed upon and enjoy the torments of. 'Tis twisted logic, but… logic, all the same, that even they must nod to."

Scrivy closed his eyes, resting his head against the pillow as he sifted quietly through thought and memory… both his own, as well as Luna's. Then he smiled a little as she slid silently downwards, wrapping her forelegs around his neck and pressing her front to his back, curling herself over him as her starry locks tickled past his face and she murmured into his ear: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms, dearly, direly. And I fear… what I mean for thee."

"Oh, yes, because between the two of us you're the less-useful one." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna grumbled and squeezed him firmly around the neck, the male smiling despite himself before he said softly: "I'd rather live with you like this than anywhere else, Luna. It's all meaningless without you in my life."

Luna smiled back, kissing the side of his neck gently before she looked at him curiously as he murmured thoughtfully: "And well… assuming Brynhild was a Valkyrie… and Valkyries, as the legends say, were the guardians of gods… maybe you fought the creature before. Jormungand… you called it a destroyer of worlds. Not that it'll be destroying anything anytime soon now…"

"Assuming, of course, that its body requires the head to live. We know much of monsters and demons and freaks of the supernatural, but little of gods and their machinations, Scrivener Blooms, they have always been the subject of myth and legend." Luna said quietly, resting down against him and murmuring: "But I suppose, thinking back, I and my siblings have always… leaned towards the old teachings, of Odin. Aye, that would make sense… oh, Scrivy, here I am, rambling about how this makes sense! What madness has come over me?"

"Life." Scrivener said simply, and Luna sighed moodily but nodded slowly, grumbling a bit under her breath as she curled herself closer down against him and nuzzled slowly against the back of his neck, and Scrivener laughed a little, feeling the warmth of the black pearl as it heated between their bodies, the male murmuring after a moment: "But it is… something we can maybe use to our advantage. You knew what the monster was… you seemed to know what it would do, what it could do."

"Aye, true… and that it would feast upon Equestria if freed. But 'twas only a beast at the end of the day… a great, vicious, hungry beast, but a beast all the same. We were fortunate, perhaps, that it lunged upwards even as its prison door closed… the metaphor, 'cutting the head off the serpent' has never proven truer." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she sighed a little as she glanced upwards moodily. "I wonder if Celestia would have lost to the creature in a battle. I wonder if my memories rang true, or if it was only a false shadow, brought upon by stories and the madness Celestia has inspired me with."

"Well, we're all mad here. Discombobulation said that. Probably stole it from something else, but it's fitting." Scrivy shrugged a little, then he pushed his back up against Luna as she ground herself gently downwards, rubbing their bodies together as she huffed and dropped her head beside Scrivener's with a mumble. "And Ignominious…"

She snorted in disgust at this, making a distasteful face. "I hope they drag him back to Helheim and torture him ruthlessly for his failure. But nay, I know well that he will doubtlessly seek us out again… I am only glad that his surprise was not for the encampment, but for us." She stopped, then shook her head and muttered: "I hold nothing but contempt for him. I feel nothing but contempt for that… weak, pathetic creature. And I loathe myself… for knowing that I may have well played a part in making him what he became."

She quieted, and then smiled a little when Scrivener nudged her gently, thoughts and images spilling through their minds in a chaotic flow for a moment, along with emotions, both rampant and controlled… and she laughed a little, murmuring: "We are both tired. As always, our minds are… jarring the images. Visceral, raw: they sting, but soothe, like a needle of remedy. Perhaps we just rest… perhaps we should merge into dreams."

"Every time we dream together it's kind of horrible, Luna. I'm not saying horrible _bad_, don't get me wrong there, but it's… your memories, my imagination, Nightmare Moon's passions, all that and more." Scrivy said finally, and Luna shrugged amiably before she kissed the back of his head, the male rolling his eyes before he muttered: "We also need to be awake in a few hours. Twilight was worried about us when we got back… was even more worried when you told her we needed some quiet time to rest before you tried to explain things. She's probably outside the tent listening in on us or getting Discombobulation to spy on us or something."

"I would never spy on you, at least not without your consent. Voyeurism is a psychosexual disorder and a form of paraphilia." said the calm, familiar voice of the Draconequus, and both Luna and Scrivener glared upwards to see the chimerical creature lounging calmly against the ceiling of the tent in plain defiance of gravity, but a blindfold with white X's where his eyes were was tightly tied around his head as he sniffed disdainfully. "I don't like it in here. It smells of… desires, and dreams. Of wanting things, and of awful acts… even worse than physical ones, romance and cuteness, which are by far more disgusting things in and of themselves than anything you can do with your tangled bodies."

"What are you doing here, then?" Scrivy asked dryly, and then he winced when Luna pulled him protectively closer against her body, shielding him as she glowered moodily at the Draconequus and settled herself more firmly down against the male possessively. "Uh. Luna. You're squishing me."

"Be silent, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle is trying to figure out ways to steal you away from me, and has obviously sent her minion to bait the trap." Luna said loudly, and Discombobulation reached up and slowly pulled one half of his blindfold up as he gave her a sour look. "Thou art evil, Bob. None may have him, not even Twilight. He is mine, all mine, my precious little Scrivy."

For a few moments, Discombobulation only looked at her as the earth pony sighed beneath her, and then the Draconequus said mildly, as if Luna hadn't spoken: "Twilight Sparkle sent me to 'keep an eye on you' as she phrased it. After I informed her that it would be bad manners and rather painful for me to pull someone's eye out of their socket and stick it to one of you, she became rather infuriated, so I decided to understand her metaphor this one time, as a small token of appreciation to her."

"See, I was right." Luna said clearly, straightening slightly as she stroked slowly along Scrivener's head and looked superiorly up at Discombobulation. "I have seen through thy ways and plan. Out with it, where is Twilight hiding?"

"Luna, you're just being creepy right now, not funny, if that's what you're going for." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the earth pony wiggled a bit, and the winged unicorn sighed as she slipped off him with a huff. "So where's Twilight, then? And when are you going to learn about personal boundaries?"

Discombobulation shrugged moodily, and then he pulled his bandana off, reaching up and unzipping a narrow hole in reality before he stuck his eagle talon through this… and a moment later, dragged a stunned-looking Twilight through the glowing space, dropping her to the ground with a flick of his wrist. "Tada. Two birds with one stone: Twilight Sparkle, Luna is back to being sane and Scrivener Blooms is once more irrational. Luna, here is Twilight Sparkle. And I think this also answers your question about 'personal boundaries,' which can never be personal, because you're always sharing them with someone else. Like everything else that's 'personal.' What a lying word."

"Do you ever listen to me?" Twilight snapped, glaring over her shoulder as Discombobulation dropped from the ceiling to land beside her, the hole in reality sparking shut above their heads as Luna and Scrivy smiled amusedly at each other.

"I listen to everything you say, Twilight Sparkle. For example…" Discombobulation closed one eye, looking as calm as ever before he spoke in a perfect mimic of Twilight's voice: "'I wish I could be as strong as Luna, but I'm not… or as brave as Scrivy. But… I'm not. Everyone thinks so much of me, but if I didn't always have my friends by my side, supporting me, pushing me to greater things… even back at Canterlot, I always had Princess Celestia to follow, and I worked to impress her… but never went beyond what was expected.' Etcetera ad nauseum."

Twilight gaped as Discombobulation cleared his throat, then he said in his own lucid, plain tones: "I'm always listening to you, don't think I'm not… if I wasn't, I could never be there for you when you really needed me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to willy-nilly run around nitpicking every last thing you say. I follow your orders close enough to get the job done, that's what matters at the end of the day… and look, here we all are together. You're a happy little strange family, but… I suppose you're happy, and you're not hurting anyone, and that's what matters."

He paused thoughtfully, studying them as Twilight continued to stare up at him, then the Draconequus turned and strode calmly out of the tent, leaving the violet pony to look after him for a few moments before she sighed and turned her gaze awkwardly to Luna and Scrivy, and the sapphire winged unicorn said seriously: "Thou cannot have my Scrivy. He is mine."

"I… oh, forget it. I'm just glad to see you two are okay." Twilight said softly after a moment, stepping forwards and embracing them both, and the two smiled and hugged her tightly in return before she pulled back, gazing quietly from one to the other. "We heard… a tremendous battle going on. And I felt magic, powerful magic… I guess it must have been Helheim's energies, because Pinkamena got really excited and Discombobulation got really serious. I was scared when… I mean…"

She bit her lip, blushing a bit… and Luna nodded before she said softly: "Worry not, we are alright. Scrivener Blooms merely overexerted himself, and there was a small issue with a large serpent. Ignominious was well-bested, though he may yet return… but he is weakening, I think. Slowly and steadily, we are wearing down the bonds that bind him together, tearing at the seams of his cohesion. Either way, he will not last forever… his benefactors will not generously permit him countless chances to work against us, after all. Either we shall kill him, or they shall."

Twilight nodded slowly at this, looking from one to the other before she smiled a little and leaned forwards, quietly adjusting Scrivener's glasses… and the male laughed a little despite himself, giving her a small smile in return. "You do look pretty messy. And you know, I think at this point, I'd be willing to fight an army of Nibelung just to have a bath…"

"Bah, we are clean enough." Luna said dismissively, waving a hoof airily. "But worry not, once we reach North Neigh, we shall indulge in life's smaller comforts. Besides, thy energies will be better put to use aiding me in temporary repair of Charger's Crossing, rather than battling dwarves for water."

"I… wait, what happened to the bridge?" Twilight asked sharply, frowning and leaning forwards, and Luna looked pointedly at Scrivener Blooms, who blinked, then glared at her.

"Hey, what are you giving me that look for? For one thing, it was Ignominious… for another, it's far more your fault than it is mine, you were the one playing with Jormungand." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna grumbled at him in response as Twilight continued to gape at the two. "It wasn't… entirely destroyed. Like Luna said, it'll just need some repair work."

"That was a national landmark! Couldn't… I… how did that even happen? What did you two do?" Twilight asked in a horrified voice, and Scrivener and Luna both mumbled like children before they winced when the winged unicorn leaned forwards, glaring from one to the other. "If Celestia finds out about this-"

"Oh, threaten us not with my sister's lecturing, thou art much worse." Luna grumbled, and Twilight narrowed her eyes at this, which made the sapphire winged unicorn clear her throat. "By which, of course, I obviously mean thou art far more responsible and I am far more willing to listen to thee than mine sister."

Twilight continued to glower at her, and Luna leaned backwards slightly before she glanced awkwardly over at Scrivener Blooms, asking in a whisper: "Is this how thou feels when I glare at thee? 'Tis not a good feeling, Scrivy. I do not wish to be pummeled."

"I'm not going to pummel you, Luna." Twilight rolled her eyes with a sigh, deflating slightly and looking sourly at the winged unicorn. "But more than a major landmark, that bridge is the only way for a lot of ponies to get across the Northedge Strait. Or was… we can't just… leave it like that, can we?"

Luna softened a little at this, stepping forwards and saying quietly: "I understand thy feelings, Twilight, believe me, I do. All too well… but nor can we afford to take the time and effort to repair such a monumental structure. We are fortunate, in fact, that the cost was no greater, that parts of the bridge still stand… and that we shall be able to cross come the morrow. But we must move onwards… the caravan cannot sit and wait."

"Well, what if we go and repair it now? I repaired a dam once… I can't imagine the process would be much different." Twilight grimaced a little, shaking her head and saying quietly: "I don't want to leave people stranded, Luna. I know we have to push forwards to North Neigh, but… do you really think anything serious will attack us tomorrow? Or that a pause to use our powers would really be so costly?"

The winged unicorn hesitated, then Scrivy reached up and touched her shoulder… and for a moment she was silent before muttering under her breath and reaching up to touch her forehead. "I… we may try. But the damage wrought upon the structure is wide, 'twill be draining. Worse is the composition… 'tis not merely heavy stone, 'tis ancient and 'twas supported upon pillars that stretched down countless feet into the river, many of which have now fallen out of place. I do not know how thou expects to work around this issue."

"We have to try." Twilight said softly, and Luna sighed a little, but nodded grudgingly after a moment with a grumble, and the violet winged unicorn smiled before she glanced to the side and said clearly: "Discombobulation, I may need… I mean, I would like your help with this. Or at least a suggestion."

There was only silence in return, however, and Twilight grumbled a bit to herself before she glanced at Luna, who only shrugged. She still looked pessimistic, but all the same seemed unwilling to refuse Twilight… and Scrivy smiled despite himself, knowing it was because for a moment she had remembered all the times in the past Celestia had turned her down, for better or worse, when she had just wanted to help.

They made their way quietly through the mostly-silent encampment, returning to the bridge… and they were both surprised to find Ross and Cowlick already standing at the riverbank, the earth pony grinning over her shoulder as she said amusedly: "If this is the kind of party you throw, Luna, remind me never to piss you off."

"'Tis perhaps four in the morn, Cowlick, thou should be sleeping with the others. As should thou, Ross." Luna replied dryly, looking from one to the other moodily… but when Cowlick only shrugged, she sighed a bit, looking instead towards Twilight… who was gaping at the sight of the warped, mostly-collapsed visible bridge. Entire large sections had broken away, pillars leaned wildly here and there, and it lay in various states of half-collapse and toppled, shattered glory, an immense, ruined causeway that had been devastated by Jormungand and worsened by the ebb and flow of both river and ice.

"You gotta straighten it out. Straighten it out first." Ross said kindly before anypony could speak, and Luna frowned a bit before glancing at Cowlick curiously as she nodded and smiled a little.

"The colt's right. Straighten it out, assess the damage and the holes, and stop those pillars from listing any further or the bridge from twisting. Looking at the way it's all cracked up, it was probably originally built in sections I'd say… Ross, what do you say?"

"Forty feet by fifty feet by thirty feet, rectangles, but the front rectangles are smaller, those are the middle rectangles, the body rectangles." Ross paused for a long moment, then he glanced towards Cowlick and smiled as she reached up and tenderly brushed a hoof through his mane. "That's why the pillars are spaced like that, I bet. With big spaces and then little spaces."

"See, he knows his hay from his horseapples. Besides, we can't leave this big old bridge like this, right?" Cowlick gave Luna a knowing look, and Luna gave a grumble but then finally nodded moodily. "Good. Ross, you give 'em a hoof too. Let him help, he's not as powerful as you two but he does at least have an idea of what to do."

Luna grunted, but she didn't argue even as Twilight frowned a little… but as Luna lowered her head, Twilight did the same, and Ross smiled, the unicorn lowering his own head forwards as he said quietly: "You gotta straighten them out first. Don't let them freeze that way… let them freeze after they're straightened out."

At first it made no sense… but as Luna and Twilight used their magic to begin moving the pillars – half-following Ross's instincts as the unicorn hummed a little and unknowingly acted as a guide – and straightened them slowly back into place, even as several sections of broken bridge further collapsed into the water, others fell back into place, cracked and damaged but almost miraculously staying upright and firm. Pillars ground into hidden depths and secret bases in the deep, wide strait, and fell into place… and Luna caught quickly on, freezing the water around the pillars they straightened, making stable, floating bases that helped lock the bridge into place as Ross murmured: "Fix what's broken, when I had parents, that's what my parents always said. Fix what's broken Ross, fix what's broken first…"

Ross began to stride forwards… and Luna flicked her horn with a grimace, the icy water hardening further as she and Twilight followed him, Ross frowning with effort as he began to repair small cracks around the pillars and over the bridge… and Twilight smiled faintly despite herself, closing her eyes, using her own magic to seal much larger cracks in the main body of the bridge closed, lifting chunks of fallen stone and locking them back into place like puzzle pieces. Cracks vanished and stone repaired itself as Luna froze the strait further and stretched pillars of ice up to the base of the bridge, hardening it into place as Scrivener Blooms and Cowlick followed behind the three.

The engineer grinned a little, whistling a bit to herself as they walked through the darkness over the ice, Ross half-directing the others as Luna spread ice through the wounds in the bridge, and Twilight gritted her teeth, making the ice crackle and then transform, frozen water turning into solid stone as Cowlick muttered: "Damn unicorns… damn lucky Ross. Look at that, turning water into stone, how the hell does that even work? Bridge ain't gonna look very pretty when it's done but…"

Then she whistled as Luna arched her back, eyes closed, and an entire pillar of ice transformed into blue stone, radiant light sparking off this as Luna grunted and Scrivener winced a little, feeling the length of it expanding downwards as Twilight flicked her own horn… and a pillar that had fallen out of place was dragged forcefully upwards, ripping through the ice in a spray of water as it locked firmly back beneath the bridge to Ross's delighted laughter before ice rapidly formed around it and helped seal it into place.

Scrivy glanced curiously at Cowlick, tilting his head as he asked: "Ross is lucky? The poor guy was used as a thrall by a cult because he's a little…"

"Addled? Sure, but dude's far from retarded, too." Cowlick shrugged, grinning a little as she looked at him. "Handsome, lives in blissful ignorance, doesn't philosophize about it or feel the need to, either, unlike you goddamn smart-types. Real talented, probably better at magic than most would give the poor slob credit for or he even seems to know himself, and now he's got a hot mare looking out for him. To me, that sounds pretty damn lucky at the end of the day."

Scrivener grunted a little, looking meditative before he bowed his head forwards, concentrating, sharing strength and focus with Luna as she bowed her head back, horn glowing brightly as heavy sheets of ice stretched into a large gap between one section of the bridge and another, transforming afterwards into crystalline stone… and then he grimaced a bit and twitched, Cowlick frowning a bit before the male gave an awkward smile. "No, sorry. I'm not disagreeing, but Luna and I were drained from the fight. Rebuilding things… even if she's doing it by making ice, then transforming one object into another… it's a little taxing."

"Well, you two broke it, you gotta fix it, just like Ross said." Cowlick replied easily, nudging him playfully before she frowned a bit as she leaned forwards and inspected him slowly. "Dude, she and you move the moon. How hard can this be compared to that?"

"The moon already exists, it just needs to be moved… guided." Scrivy replied dryly, glancing towards the unicorns with a wince. "Actually making something from nothing, well. That's a little different."

Cowlick nodded thoughtfully, looking ahead and saying musingly: "Never thought of it that way before… I get it, it's already real cold and there's already lots of water, thus, ice. And Luna's good at transforming stuff into other stuff, right? Like Rainbow Dash into Rainbow Dude."

"Like Rainbow Dash into Rainbow Dude." Scrivener gave Cowlick an amused look at this, then he closed his eyes as he heard a mental order from Luna, saying mildly: "Excuse me for a moment."

Scrivy turned forwards, then half-bowed towards the ice beneath his hooves, breathing slowly as he dropped his head, feeling his heart, his mind, his soul falling automatically into time with Luna's as she moved in time with him, mirrored him despite being a good twenty feet away… and then they both arched their backs as one, both releasing slow, easy breaths as their minds worked together, as their spirits worked as a singular force as Luna's horn glowed brighter… before an immense platform of ice and rock exploded upwards from the frozen strait, rumbling into place in the last large gap between either section of the bridge on wide, thick pillars of frost that crackled and rumbled before they rapidly became crystalline. The ice glowed as it hardened and then transformed, becoming blue rock that sealed itself against the rest of the bridge, a little uneven, a little messy in places… but all the same, locking into place as Luna and Scrivy both breathed slowly and straightened, shaking their heads and moving unknowingly in time before they both smiled… and Cowlick stared at the earth pony, flabbergasted, before she asked dumbly: "Did you… did you just do that?"

"Yes, Cowlick, I just…" Scrivener paused, then he only sighed, dropping his head and muttering: "Actually, I'm too tired now to give much of a sarcastic response for once in my life. That's… just what happens when Luna and I work together. It's… more than twice the power, more than twice the energy, more than twice the effect, and it puts half the burden on her and half the strain on me, making it easier to do big feats of magic, too."

"A serious answer from you of all ponies, you must be exhausted. Good news, though, looks like it's repaired, or at least mostly…" Cowlick whistled a bit again to herself, muttering: "God, if only I'd had a few good unicorns on the work crew in Manehatten, could have built a whole damn city block in the time it took them to put together one good shed. Hey, Ross, good work, now come on back here!"

"Okay." Ross said cheerfully, and he turned and trotted peacefully towards the earth ponies with a smile on his face as the winged unicorns dragged themselves behind the male, Luna looking exhausted and Twilight Sparkle smiling even through her own obvious tiredness.

"This is perhaps why Celestia always warned me against being too broad in my desires to help others, in the old days." Luna muttered, and she grimaced as she straightened, starry locks fizzing a bit around her. "Wretched Twilight Sparkle. Wretched Cowlick. I knew that to repair this ridiculous bridge, 'twould be draining and awful. And it was. It was indeed draining and awful, and I swear that should a single pony complain tomorrow about the travel over Charger's Crossing, I shall toss the offender into the strait and they shall swim through the icy water."

"But we did a good thing, Luna. Ponies can cross now… and if there is something up north, it's important we keep the routes open, isn't it?" Twilight looked at questioningly, and Luna groaned loudly but nodded resentfully. "And I… okay, it took a lot more out of me than I'd thought, because we had to create and transfigure so much, but… we might save lives. Isn't that what's important?"

"Oh quiet, thou reminds me of me. And worse yet, that puts me in the position of being Celestia, which I direly do not wish to be in." Luna said grouchily, and Twilight smiled before she stepped up beside the winged unicorn and pressed their sides together, nuzzling her affectionately and making Luna grumble, but smile a little as she half-arched herself away. "Meddlesome creature."

The violet pony only smiled a little, stretching her wings and rolling her head on her shoulders, and they joined the others, the group of five gazing over the bridge for a few moments, the handiwork of patchwork blue and white stone amidst the ashen gray… and then Cowlick smiled at them, saying easily: "Ross and me are gonna wander the bridge a little, you cool with that? Don't worry, we'll come back to camp soon, but I wanted to take a look over this structure, see what I could see, and now I guess there's actually a point to it instead of just wanting to indulge my need to puzzle out every little thing I come across."

Luna grunted and nodded after a moment, replying softly: "Very well, Cowlick, but ensure thou will be rested enough for today. I shall perhaps let the troops linger again, but not as long as before… we must ensure we reach at least Snow Saddle, if not push on into the barrens beyond by nightfall."

Cowlick nodded and saluted, and Ross smiled and nodded brightly, the unicorn saying happily: "It's a pretty bridge. Pretty bridges are always the easiest ones to cross."

Luna looked amusedly at the creature, but she only smiled and nodded before turning and leading the way back towards the camp, as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle fell into step on either side of her… and when they reached their tent, Luna flopped down on the bedding and yawned loudly as Twilight and Scrivy both dropped themselves to either side of her, resting close as Luna murmured: "'Tis funny to see Cowlick with such a tender heart. But I suppose she has always been generous, beneath the bits of metal lodged in her body. Tell me, Scrivener Blooms, how would I look with such adornments?"

"I'm not answering that question, because either answer results in me being hit or you purposefully take whatever else I say the wrong way. Which also gets me hit." Scrivy said tiredly, and then he grumbled when Luna elbowed him lightly even as she snuggled back against him. "There, see?"

"Please don't turn into Cowlick, Luna. You're already plenty scary." Twilight added, and then she snorted when Luna huffed and hit her lightly as well before dropping her head forwards against her mane. "Well, sorry, but you and I both know it's kind of true."

"Aye, but there is no need to say it." Luna complained, grumbling as she buried her face against Twilight's dark locks, and Twilight smiled a little, closing her eyes as one of Luna's forelegs wrapped around her and pulled her a bit closer. "I am tired. I am sleeping now. And I shall inflict great pain upon thee both if either of thee moves away before I give my permission."

Twilight nodded as Scrivener grumbled a little against Luna's back, even as he curled himself a bit closer… and for a little while, there was silence, the three dozing together in quiet and comfort as Twilight's mind wandered through dreams and memories, thinking of everywhere she had been, everything she had experienced, the way she had grown and changed and the events that had all helped shape her into who she had become.

Then she yawned a bit as something squeezed her gently, before she winced as a voice that wasn't Luna's whispered quietly into her ear: "I wonder if Celestia watches us at times like this. I wonder how jealous my dear sister gets… but then again, she's never been like me, always a little too… distant. Ponies have always tried to hide their true desires in the darkness, not share them in the light, like they know it's safe to be themselves only in my embrace…"

Twilight looked down, the strong limb wrapped around her more than touched with darkness, but painted with it… and when she gazed over her shoulder, she saw cyan eyes with sharp, slit-like pupils that gazed down at her with both possessiveness and tenderness. The eyes of Nightmare Moon, the face of Nightmare Moon, as Twilight asked hesitantly: "Luna?"

"No, no, Luna's asleep, dear one." Nightmare Moon replied kindly, and then she laughed softly before she slowly rose up to her hooves… and behind her, Scrivener Blooms yawned before his eyes opened… and looked up without fear or surprise at the mighty, dark equine that regally stood and straightened, as grand as Celestia, almost too large for the tent to contain her, as her starry mane floated eerily around her body. "Darling husband."

"So Luna really did exhaust herself, and you've decided to take the chance to slip forwards…" Scrivy yawned a little again as he stood up, and then he smiled a little at her as calmly as if this were any other morning, glancing over her and saying quietly: "We have to lower the moon. We must almost be running late."

"Very well, I suppose I should. If only more ponies could be like you two… admirers of our gorgeous night." She paused thoughtfully, arching her back for a moment, long black horn almost touching the top of the tent before she leaned down and half-lidded her eyes at Twilight, who still gazed nervously upwards. "And you must cease to look at me so, Twilight Sparkle. It's like you forget how important you are to us both… we may not value you as deeply as we do our precious Scrivener Blooms, but you are a treasure we feel great pride for all the same… after all, we were once enemies. To have you so close to us after how we first met… it brings both Luna and myself great pleasure and satisfaction."

Nightmare Moon reached forwards, gently stroking under Twilight's muzzle, and the violet winged unicorn blushed a little before she said apprehensively: "It's not that… it's just… I mean, the others…"

"Oh very well." Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, and her body glowed brightly before it shrank down, taking on Luna's frame and form… but when her eyes opened, they were still the eyes of Nightmare Moon, her expression was still subtly craftier: in a strange way more beautiful, in a hidden way more cruel. "For you, and for Scrivener Blooms, we shall disguise our true nature. But until Luna awakens, I shall retain control and keep things moving forwards, so she may rest her weary mind."

She paused, then gave a kind, tender smile to the earth pony, adding softly: "Worry not, dearest husband… she is fine. Only tired after so many stresses, and she needs time to get her memories in order… I think you feel them, don't you? Ticking quietly away, the pieces rising as if from the depths of the ocean, surfacing slowly, but surfacing all the same. Memories are buoyant: they must always naturally rise up."

Nightmare Moon smiled at him, gazing over him in a way that was hungry, almost predatory, and the male gave her an awkward smile in return before she rolled her head slowly on her shoulders, horn glowing and pieces of her discarded armor rising into the air as she said kindly: "Twilight Sparkle, my sweet. It is time to begin rousing the troops. We shall push them hard today… not for our sake, but their own. Luna forgets that unnecessary kindness can lead all too often to unnecessary weakness."

Twilight grimaced a little, but knew better than to argue as she nodded awkwardly and turned around, heading silently out of the tent, and Nightmare Moon gazed affectionately after her before she began to slowly, regally slip her way into her armor. Scrivy turned to gather up his own, but the female only gave a soft laugh, asking kindly: "No, no, beloved, don't be silly. I shall aid you… I shall always aid my handsome husband."

Scrivy gave her a look that was both entertained and discomfited as he said carefully: "You remember those talks we had before about control, right?"

"And you know that I only mean the best for you. I treat you like a king, do I not?" Nightmare Moon's tone was playful… and as always, far more dangerous than Luna's, as she slipped closer towards him even as her armor continued to gently lock and band itself into place over her body. "I do not understand what is so bad about me wanting to help you with everything… about my offers and my kindness. You call me perverse and dark… and yet you always do it with such a teasing gleam in your eye."

She leaned forwards, looking coy, almost-mocking… but what sometimes scared Scrivener most of all was that Nightmare Moon would never mock him. Even though she seemed to hold ultimate power over him, always doing every last little thing for him, all-but-carrying him gladly along… for all her absolute dominance and control, it was clear that if he wanted to, he could easily pull her strings. And she knew it… and seemed to even enjoy it.

Nightmare Moon, manifestation of Luna's inner darkness… and such deep inner darkness it was, as she gazed at him affectionately as her horn glowed a bit brighter, carefully beginning to slip armor lovingly over Scrivy's body. She was self-serving even when generous, she was proud even when she seemed to humble herself… she was like power and passion channeled into a living, breathing form. She was Luna, and she was not… and Scrivy hesitated for a few moments before he finally asked quietly: "The memories of Brynhild…"

"Such a bloodbath." Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, looking strangely exhilarated as Scrivy winced a bit… but he didn't know if it was because of the thrum of excitement he felt from her, or the interest that flared up in his own body. "Yes, beloved. I have spent much time receded because I have spent much time in the subconscious, twisting and twining amidst these memories, where I have left little Luna to wend her way through. She will awaken more as well, as she explores and accepts her past…

"It is the truth. We know it is the truth, it is just difficult to accept for Luna: a past beyond her already-faded memories of the past, and what hurts her more is that Celestia always knew they were never true siblings. It hurts her almost as much as how even now we cannot bear a foal… but at the same time, it gives us hope. The past is often the key to the future." Nightmare Moon paused as she fitted the last of the armor on, then she leaned forwards and traded a short, gentle kiss with Scrivy, the male feeling a little awkward as always at such contact with this darker part of Luna's soul, much as he found her… terribly alluring, in a way, as well. "Now come. We end glorious night, and let Celestia bring rise to the loneliness of sunlit day."

Scrivy nodded, and Nightmare Moon smiled at him before she glanced down with a quiet laugh as Sammy nervously chirped up at her, the winged unicorn saying kindly: "Do not be silly, thrall Samael. I shall not hurt you. I cannot bear to bring pain to the heart of my precious treasure."

Sammy chirped nervously again, then skittered backwards and quickly climbed up onto Scrivy's back, pawing at the back of his mane apprehensively as Nightmare Moon laughed softly and shook her head, pushing her way out of the tent. The earth pony sighed but followed, and then he winced a bit when Nightmare Moon only flicked her horn, the tent rapidly beginning to collapse as their sleeping mats and other odds and ends from inside rolled themselves up and neatly began to pile themselves, Scrivener saying awkwardly: "I can-"

"You can, yes, but you don't need to, my precious treasure. Allow me… it is but a gesture." Nightmare Moon replied kindly, and then she glanced up at the moon and smiled slightly, her horn giving another faint glow as she only bowed her head slightly… and the ivory sphere responded, seeming to thrum before it slowly sank down and passed beyond the horizon, the winged unicorn's eyes glowing eerily in the shadowy darkness that overcame the world for a few moments before the sun began to slowly rise. "Sister is so eager… she waited every morning to raise her glorious sun. She never liked the fact we were able to raise the moon, either… she is not fond of it. She prefers the stars and the empty night sky… they are like her, distant and cold. The moon is a purifier, a diluter… it takes the sun's poisonous rays, and makes them into calm glory."

Nightmare Moon halted, looking thoughtfully at the ground for a moment before she smiled and glanced up as several ponies approached: Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, the dull-gray earth pony saying distastefully: "Well, what fresh hell are we up for today Night…"

Her words fell slack as she looked at the winged unicorn, who smiled back, her eyes almost glowing, and Pinkamena seemed to pale a little before she cleared her throat, the others staring at her before Pinkie Pie winced and fidgeted, bouncing on the spot as she seemed to understand while the others only gaped as Pinkamena mumbled: "Sorry. What I meant to say was uh… we… were just curious about what we were doing today."

"Also it's really early." Rainbow Dash said helpfully, and then he winced when both Pinkie and Pinkamena glared at him over their shoulders pointedly. The Pegasus grumbled a bit, then looked up and met Luna's eyes… and his own irises slowly widened as he seemed to understand who he was looking at, wincing a little. "Uh… Luna?"

"No, you know better than that, Rainbow Dash… we've only met once since that fateful day in the Everfree Forest, but I know I left an impression on you." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and Rainbow Dash nodded and bowed his head forwards, leaving Applejack frowning… but then she quickly seemed to put everything together, grimacing and bowing her own head. "I know you and your friends aren't overly fond of me… but Luna needs sleep. So you'll all listen well, won't you, my treasures? But do not fear… the Starlit Knights are mine, after all. I would never harm what is mine… not even those Pegasus Guard who Celestia has sent with us."

She smiled with strange affection, glancing upwards for a moment before looking towards Pinkamena, her voice scintillating, kind: "To answer your question, half-demon, we will be marching over Charger's Crossing, and from there, we will head to Snow Saddle. We will push towards the barrens today… we may push through the awful terrain tonight, after we have time to assess and Luna is more awake. She worries for her treasures… I sometimes forget that not all are as hardy as ponies of the past."

The four nodded ,and Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena shared an awkward look before the bouncy, fluffy pink pony glared pointedly at Pinkamena, who grimaced and glowered at her in response before Pinkie jerked her head several times towards the winged unicorn, who looked curious… and Pinkamena sighed, rolling her eyes before she looked forwards and said moodily: "Sissy swears up and down that she saw Velites last night. I think she's just lying for attention or for a flank-pat because she likes being the center of her own little universe."

"But while I was walkin' around this morning and cleaning up, I found tracks. Hoof tracks, but real light, real clumped-up. Don't think they were from any of our boys because they were back away from the campsite." Applejack added, jerking her head towards the forest. "I can't say for sure, but…"

"You have a suspicion. Yes, it would not surprise me." Nightmare Moon said thoughtfully, looking over the four with a gentle smile, even as her eyes glowed with both affection and dangerousness. "We shall count our soldiers this morning to ensure none are missing, then… if not, they were only scouts, and now long gone. I do not expect them to trouble us… they are weak and without a leader, without the mortar that holds them together, now that Veliuona is gone. The dead walk, but their walk will be aimless… although perhaps I should practice mercy, what do you think, treasures? They must follow a leader. I am a strong leader."

The others winced but stayed silent, and then Scrivy said quietly: "Maybe for now we should just continue on our way. Worry about other things… as the time comes."

"Yes, of course. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, assemble the soldiers and do a head count. Scrivener Blooms and I will be waiting and watching… hurry on your tasks now, my children." Nightmare Moon's voice was soft, loving, but it was also obviously an order… and the four ponies nodded, not even Pinkamena daring to test the patience of the darkness that lurked in Luna's form as she smiled after them. "Good."

Even if only a handful of ponies actually knew what was going on, everypony else seemed to understand that there was a lurking shadow in the air, a pall of seriousness that drove them to working quickly to take down the encampment, store everything away, and prepare to move out. Everypony was accounted for, and within twenty minutes, they were back on the road, Nightmare Moon and Scrivener Blooms walking at the head of the caravan, Twilight Sparkle following a few awkward paces behind with Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage.

The filly glanced nervously up at the others, sensing something in quiet as they strode down the road towards Charger's Crossing… and then she darted ahead, Twilight wincing a bit as Scarlet Sage fell into pace next to Nightmare Moon and looked up at her, the winged unicorn gazing down with her glowing eyes. For a moment, they studied each other, and then Scarlet Sage blushed a little and said hesitantly: "I didn't… realize…"

"It is okay, my sweet little foal. Walk beside me… I enjoy your company. You know that for all the rumors, I would never harm a single hair of your mane…" Nightmare Moon smiled benevolently, and Scarlet Sage nodded and blushed a bit, glancing awkwardly ahead even as she sidled a little closer. "Good girl."

Scarlet Sage had seen and even spent time with Nightmare Moon before, just like any other pony who knew Luna for an extended period of time ended up seeing more than flashes, but eventually meeting this dark part of her personality, and often in full physical form. But Nightmare Moon had never scared her, not since Luna had rescued her… not since understanding the way Nightmare Moon cherished ponies who Luna cared for, and who cared for Luna and her beautiful, vast night.

And even without being connected as he was to Luna, Scrivy knew that in Scarlet Sage, Nightmare Moon saw more than just a little filly Luna cared for… she perhaps saw a student, especially now that they had discovered the Pegasus filly was also a Blood Seer. And, terrible as it was, he didn't know whether it was good or bad… before he glanced up as Nightmare Moon glanced over at him and said tenderly: "Is it good or bad for the wolves to teach their pups to hunt, to use their fangs and claws? Is it good or bad that the basilisk helps its young understand that they are creatures which may petrify with a focused gaze? It merely is. Somepony has to teach her to use these powers, and if Luna continues to shy away, then it will be me… and Scarlet Sage is better off learning about them than shying away from their use, until she begins to accidentally dip into her talent at even the smell of blood in the air."

Scarlet Sage blushed a bit, but then she nodded awkwardly as she looked down, even as Twilight and Fluttershy traded a worried look behind the ponies… but Nightmare Moon only smiled tenderly at the foal, then looked back ahead towards Charger's Crossing as they approached the enormous bridge, saying quietly: "Helheim's essence still tickles here and there, and the temperature is plummeting… the bridge will be cold. Scarlet Sage, head back to the Pegasus wagon and snuggle up inside, we will speak more upon the other side of the Strait."

"Can I walk for a little while longer?" the filly asked quietly, looking up at Nightmare Moon hesitantly… and the winged unicorn gazed down for a moment, then smiled lovingly down at her, looking pleased. "Thanks, I… I like being with you and uncle Scrivy and Twilight and everypony. It feels weird being cooped up in the wagon."

"You are a strange child, but this is good, this is admirable." Nightmare Moon murmured, and then she smiled and gazed ahead as they began to stride up the ramp leading onto the stone bridge, and Scrivener Blooms felt both warmth and suspicion twist through this body as he glanced towards Nightmare Moon… who only slowly turned her head to look back at him with dark-kissed affection, her eyes half-lidding, a smile playing around her lips as she said softly: "Don't worry, husband, you have every right to worry just a little. I cannot deny that I have plans, after all… but know that all is for the better. All is for the future."

And then Nightmare Moon laughed, throwing her head back as they continued along the stone structure, not slowing, not waiting, even as the wagons struggled up the ramping surface behind them, striding ever onwards into the cold winds that hissed along the bridge across the vast, frozen waters below.


	23. Luna's Library

Chapter Twenty One: Luna's Library

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener was surprised when they reached the other side of the bridge – and likely in record time, despite how long the bridge was, as well as the fact that a fierce, bitter windstorm had kicked up halfway across the stone pass that had ended only half an hour ago – and Nightmare Moon was still in obvious control of Luna. Usually, she appeared, then gradually faded… but either Luna really was exhausted, or Nightmare Moon was being more tenacious than usual, more eager to get her time 'out in the world,' as she phrased it.

He was even more surprised when the winged unicorn smiled, then had announced in a booming, carrying voice that they would be stopping for a short break and a quick meal once they found a suitable place to pull over. Usually Nightmare Moon was less than understanding of the needs of other ponies, even when she tried to be compassionate. All the same, however, they still ended up marching for almost half an hour even after passing off the bridge: this side of the Northedge Strait was not only powdered in snow and armored in frost, the land had a wilder, almost-alien look to it, trees growing in tight clusters on the other side of brightly-gleaming metal posts that marked the road ahead.

The first chance they had to turn off was onto a side road that looked long undisturbed, and as they pulled onto this, a cluster of exhausted-looking ponies slowly wandered down the main road from the north. They barely seemed to notice the travelers, even as Nightmare Moon strode towards them curiously… and a plodding earth pony wrapped in a heavy jacket looked up at her tiredly before he sighed and called the others to a halt, asking tiredly: "What is it?"

"You seem to be fleeing something… something that has stolen your emotions as well as your livelihood." Nightmare Moon tilted her head, starry mane swirling behind her as she asked curiously: "What lays ahead?"

"A burnt-out wreck of a village, and past that, who cares? We were attacked by… things… several nights ago. We're the last cluster of survivors… we don't want any trouble, and after what we've seen… stories about Nightmare Moon and Champions of Equestria, whether they come in declarations or letters or by messenger, it doesn't matter. Even if every story about you is true, why would you bother to save us? And even if you kill us or torture us, I'd only welcome it." the earth pony replied bitterly, shaking his head slowly, trails of frozen tears gleaming on his cheeks beside patches of frostbite. "I'd rather be dead than like those things."

Nightmare Moon smiled, leaning forwards before she reached a hoof up and gently settled it against the male's forehead, and the earth pony frowned as she lowered her head and murmured soft, alien words under her breath. Her horn gave a quiet hum, and the earth pony grimaced, then staggered backwards as his features flushed, frostbite fading and tears melting on his cheeks as he looked up at her silently and she gazed back, saying kindly: "Go, children. To safety. To Canterlot and beyond."

"Yes, yes…" the earth pony murmured, and his companions frowned as he turned and began to creakily stride forwards before shaking his head, pace limbering out after a few moments, seeming to find new strength as Scrivener Blooms looked meditatively after the others.

"Sister's blessings are only words and hidden elements. I prefer the blessing of the moon to impart a little something onto my new subjects… it is not so cruel, is it, dearest husband? You worry, but they suffer no manipulation… the pony is merely refreshed, and he will remember me and be thankful for it." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and then she turned and added calmly: "But come, let us visit Scarlet Sage. The wagons are off the road, the clouds are listless but the wind is gone, the other ponies are eating. I wish to visit my foal."

"Be nice." Scrivy glanced towards her, and Nightmare Moon only smiled cryptically back at him as she half-lidded her eyes.

"Oh, do not worry. I intend to impart great kindness on her." she said softly, and Scrivener grimaced a little, but nodded slowly and followed her silently towards the golden wagon, at the back of which Aleksandr was sitting and talking calmly with Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash, seeming to act a little like a buffer between the two usually-at-odds ponies.

The minotaur glanced up as they approached, and he eyed them thoughtfully as Nightmare Moon gazed back with entertainment, and Scrivener shrugged awkwardly… and then the bull grunted and said quietly: "In legend, is two sides to _Yaga Baba _too. Is not always good… is also known for being wicked witch to those who cross her."

"Then do not cross me, Aleksandr, for I enjoy your company." Nightmare Moon replied kindly, and the minotaur nodded with another grunt as the winged unicorn turned towards the steps leading up into the wagon, flicking her horn to open the door for herself and Scrivy, then closing it behind him with a tender smile.

Scarlet Sage glanced up from where she was curled up on some soft bedding at one corner of the room, supply crates securely chained to the wall behind her, smiling hesitantly as Fluttershy and Rarity both looked up towards the two. Fluttershy stepped worriedly forwards, wincing a little but meeting Nightmare Moon's eyes all the same as she said quietly: "Are you sure this is the right time for this? I don't want to… to get in the way, but…"

"Fluttershy, when ponies get between me and those I care for, they are already dead before they have time to speak." Nightmare Moon replied in a tender voice, and the Pegasus winced a little before the winged unicorn stepped forwards and gently stroked under her chin. "I do not hold it against you, worry not. You fear for her for good reason… you care about my precious little girl, and there is no more suitable mare for that job. But Scarlet Sage must be exposed again to what her powers can do, and I have an interesting but safe little adventure for her to go on. Now, you and Rarity should leave. Eat something, find Twilight, relax with friends. And then you may stay with Scarlet Sage when we continue towards Snow Saddle."

Fluttershy hesitated, but then nodded slowly, and Rarity gave a supportive smile before she said quietly: "You haven't been eating much, Fluttershy, a meal sounds like a good idea… and afterwards, maybe you can help Cowlick and I with those dreadful repairs she keeps going on about. It's funny how she thinks I must be an engineer like her now, all because I happen to be as good with stitching uniforms as I am with decoration."

The Pegasus nodded awkwardly, giving Nightmare Moon one last apprehensive look, and then she and Rarity quietly excused themselves and made their way out of the back of the magically-enlarged wagon. Nightmare Moon glanced over her shoulder, then she strode towards the filly, gently embracing her without speaking, then half-curling around her on the bedding, looking both serpentine and protective as Scrivener sat quietly across from them.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon smiled, saying tenderly as she glanced up towards the male: "Curl up closer, Scrivener Blooms. I know you're worried about little Luna… so I'll take you to see her, to help her understand these memories. Memories that are like dreams, a thousand passing in a fleeting moment… memories that are rising more and more. And you shall help too, Scarlet Sage… but you'll need to do something first. You know what that is, don't you?"

Scarlet Sage winced a little even as Scrivy slid forwards and then carefully curled his body up against the other side of the filly, resting his head down so he could gaze at the foal quietly over his glasses. "I need to… touch your blood, right?"

"No, for this, you'll need just a sip of my blood, of Luna's blood. An art through which you may link yourself to another for a short period… for in the blood resides our energy, our soul, our destiny." Nightmare Moon explained in a soft, gentle voice, and Scarlet Sage shivered a little before she glanced silently up as the dark equine asked kindly: "Don't you want to help little Luna? Don't you want to explore these powers?"

"Nightmare Moon…" Scrivener began quietly, and the darkness-kissed winged unicorn gave him what was almost a hurt look at his tones and tangible-to-her thoughts, although there was still a certain coyness about her features.

But Scarlet Sage only shook her head, whispering: "Will… will Uncle Scrivy be coming too? You said he was coming too or… I think you did."

"Yes, he will. To the sanctum of memories inside Luna's mind… to her Valkyrie soul, which she has gone so long without recognizing." Nightmare Moon replied kindly, and Scrivy gazed quietly down at Scarlet Sage as the filly closed her eyes. "You will all learn much, I promise. Come now. Sip."

Nightmare Moon lowered her horn as she rose a foreleg, slicing a thin slash through her limb and making Scrivy wince a bit, then grimace as she held it up… and Scarlet Sage trembled for a moment before the filly slowly leaned forwards, grimacing in disgust and yet forcing herself to lap up the blood from the wound before she coughed and leaned away, a shudder passing through her system as Nightmare Moon said lovingly, her horn glowing dark blue: "My obedient little girl… excellent."

Scarlet Sage moaned and writhed, leaning forwards, Scrivy feeling her body heating up unnaturally, her eyes glowing bright crimson as pain spread over her features, gasping in shock as she flexed and tensed… and then Scrivener's own eyes clenched shut as vertigo ripped at his senses, seeing Nightmare Moon's eager eyes in his mind before darkness surrounded him, and all he heard was delighted laughter…

He felt himself awkwardly land on his hooves, cursing under his breath as his forelimbs shuddered beneath him before he opened his eyes… and looked blankly back and forth as he realized he was in some monolithic, gray stone room. Moonlight shone in through stretched rectangular windows, and the world was a little uneven, a little distorted, as he gazed back and forth… then his eyes locked on the sight of Scarlet Sage's sprawled body, and he rushed towards her through the shadowy hall, skidding to a halt beside her and shaking her gently as he asked worriedly: "Are you alright? Scarlet Sage?"

The filly moaned weakly… then she shook her head with a shiver, her mane spilling over her face before Scrivy gently brushed this back and looked down at her softly… and she gazed blearily back up with her crimson irises, murmuring faintly: "You and Luna never told me you… really did think of me as your daughter, I never thought Luna really meant it when… that's why I always called you Aunty and Uncle… I thought… it would be too weird if… I mean…"

She quieted, then shook her head quickly, blinking a few times as if she hadn't even realized she'd been speaking before she looked back and forth, asking slowly: "Wait, where… are we? Where is this place?"

"Luna's mind… I think. I hope. This is either Luna or Nightmare Moon… either way, we'd better stay close together and you had probably… well… if I tell you to close your eyes, don't peek." Scrivy grimaced a little, and Scarlet Sage smiled faintly up at him despite herself as he wrapped a foreleg around her, steadying her as she climbed to her hooves. "Are you sure you're alright? This is weird even for me, and I'm used to this kind of thing by now. And you… well…"

"I can still taste it. It's pretty yucky." Scarlet Sage grimaced and shook her head, then she reached up and touched Scrivy's shoulder gently, frowning a little as she said softly: "It feels so real…"

"If it's real to your mind, it can be just as real to your body. Still… these are just memories, I hope. They shouldn't be able to hurt us." Scrivy said quietly, and then he glanced up before his eyes settled on a tall set of oak double doors, engraved with three symbols he recognized all too well: sun, moon, and ash tree. "Either way… we have to move forwards."

"Okay, Scrivy." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Scrivener offered her a smile over his shoulder before he turned forwards, walking quietly towards the doors and carefully pushing them open… and frowning a bit in surprise at what he saw on the other side.

It led into an immense, messy library, rows upon rows of shelves filled with books of all shape and size, and several large tomes rested over the ground along with parchment, stacks of paper, and other odds and ends, adding to the sense of jumbled chaos… before Scrivener looked up in surprise as Luna stormed out from between two shelves, a stack of books floating next to her before she glanced irritably to the side… and gaped at the sight of Scarlet Sage and Scrivener Blooms. "What manner of devilry is this?"

"I could ask the same thing." Scrivener said mildly, walking forwards as Scarlet Sage smiled warmly and broke into a run, heading quickly towards the winged unicorn… and Luna laughed, her eyes brightening as she realized it wasn't some trick of her own mind, tossing the books aside and stepping forwards to catch Scarlet Sage in a fierce embrace, the black pearl necklace the only adornment on body as she covered the filly's faces with kisses and made her laugh.

Then she straightened and grinned, sharing a fierce hug with Scrivener Blooms, burying her face against the side of his neck… and then both of them looked up as Nightmare Moon's voice echoed down around them easily: "I have brought your companions to see that as I have been saying… you are fine. But also, because with Scrivener Blooms present, your mind works faster, your concentration is sharper… and Scarlet Sage must learn about her powers. Give her the memories you have of Blood Seers… show her what they are capable of."

"Wretched creature!" Luna shouted, half-pulling away from Scrivy as she glared upwards… and Scrivy and Scarlet Sage followed her gaze with surprise to see Nightmare Moon leaning over a high walkway that went around the top of the wide room, the black equine gazing down at them with adoration despite Luna's outburst. "Tell me what thou knows, what is hidden here amidst this miserable mess of madness! I have found so little over what feels to me like years and years of searching… if anything, the fragments of memory feel worse in my mind than they did before, like barbs and shrapnel buried in my muscles!"

"That is your problem, Luna, you think with your muscles, not with your brain, even when it comes to problems like these." Nightmare Moon chastened, but her voice was still kind, despite the hint of teasing to it that made Luna glare in frustration. "Besides, we know that when I tell you things, you rarely listen. You always need to know and find out things for yourself… the memories are here, Luna. You would have found them by now if you were trying… and didn't spend so much time looking at memories you already know well."

Luna blushed and grumbled a little at this, and Nightmare Moon smiled down at them before she flicked her horn, a book floating silently out of one of the shelves next to her, gently sailing down through the air to the three ponies before it opened… and light shone up from its pages, forming into a transparent, hovering image of Celestia's upper body as the ivory equine spoke kindly, radiant rainbow mane flowing around her "-honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The images swam… and Luna hurriedly reached forwards and closed the book, clearing her throat as Scarlet Sage smiled up at her. "'Tis. Was just a memory I was searching for, but… demonstrates the idea. Nightmare Moon, I do not suppose…" She glanced up, and then grimaced at the sight of nothing above, muttering: "Oh wonderful, the creature is already gone. Either back to the surface or to wherever her dark abode in my soul is, I know and care not."

Scrivener Blooms and Scarlet Sage looked towards Luna as the winged unicorn fidgeted embarrassedly for a moment before she smiled a little, saying quietly as she stroked the leather front of the book: "These all contain memories. Opened, they reveal a fragment… read, they reveal an entire story, at least to my mind, and like-as-not to thine as well, daydreamer. Scarlet Sage, I know not what effect they may have upon thee, but if thou art here in my mind, thou art… connected, by link forged in blood and backed through Nightmare Moon's magic, then 'tis likely as not you will experience the same. I have… I have discovered several memories so far. I know what we look for, ancient, black, and heavy tomes amidst the rest of these."

Luna leaned back and rapped firmly against one of the shelves, looking distasteful, and when Scrivener turned he realized there was indeed some kind of strange, alien color-coding to them. Blues and greens, bound here in hide, there in leather, another that looked like badly-sewn-together paper… and then he glanced down at the parchment that littered the floor, carefully picking some of these ragged sheets up, and as he read it, snippets of memory flashed in front of his eyes: whispers of small details, words once spoken, archived thoughts. He smiled despite himself, then glanced up as Luna looked at him curiously before he said mildly: "Funny, your memories being organized like this. I would have expected it from Twilight Sparkle. With you, I expected more something like… a giant hall of weapons or something. Or magic arrows of memory."

"Silence, Scrivener Blooms. I blame all this upon thee and thine influence upon me." Luna grumbled, looking moodily at him as behind her, Scarlet Sage curiously pulled a white tome out of the bottom of a shelf, and the winged unicorn frowned as Scrivener looked pointedly past her before she winced and turned around: "Wait, Scarlet Sage, do not-"

The filly had already opened the book, however, looking down at it curiously… and then she winced back in surprise, Luna stepping forwards and closing the book as she cleared her throat awkwardly. "The white tomes are memories of Celestia. This means most of them are either very good or very bad."

"I really wish I didn't understand those words you said to her, but I did." Scarlet Sage said finally, and Luna grinned lamely down at the filly with a bit of a blush before the filly winced and looked hesitantly over the books. "What… should I read, then?"

"Oh, there is organization, worry not. Green tomes are tomes on nature, blue upon thought and philosophy, and quip not at me Scrivener Blooms or I shall brain thee with one of these shelves." Luna shot him a glare, and Scrivy quickly glanced away, clearing his throat. "Purple is Twilight Sparkle, which I shall also ask thee to refrain from reading, as thou shall not read pink, gray, gold, black, white or red tomes… and nor shall thou read any tome with more than one color, or any tome marked with hearts or skulls or feathers."

"What does that even leave in the library?" Scarlet Sage asked incredulously, and Scrivener looked flatly at Luna's back. "And aren't we supposed to look for the black tomes?"

"Aye, you may seek them, but not read them." Luna said stiffly, and then she sighed a little, leaning down and saying in a quieter voice: "Listen to me, Scarlet Sage, foal who is like a daughter to me. This is no mere library, whatever the image… this is my mind. My memories… it is personal to me. I am putting greater trust in thee than I could ever put in myself to allow thee to wander it… and I love thee, dearly, and deeply, and greatly. I wish… I do not wish to ruin thy innocence, or worse, thy images of me and others. I do not wish to further poison thee than… I may already have, force thee to grow up even faster than the fact that thou art a Blood Seer… will force thee to."

She stopped, then straightened and looked quietly down at the Pegasus. "But I do love thee and trust thee, which is why thou art free to read the blue, green, and brown tomes, as long as they are not marked as I have already stated. And why I will… appreciate thy help in finding the black tomes… which thou shalt not read, thou shall instead bring to me, understood? Not the pitch-black tomes, the very large, very old black tomes… they… here, like this."

Luna gestured for them to follow, and Scarlet Sage and Scrivener Blooms both did so, walking down the aisle and turning into an open area towards a table already stacked with heavy, ancient black books, Scrivy whistling a little to himself as Scarlet Sage stared at the thirty or so looming tomes. They looked like weathered dragon scale, metallic studs down the spine, ancient runes over the fronts… and Luna grimaced a little before she sighed and picked up a nearby open tome with telekinesis as her horn glowed blue, saying moodily: "But… I suppose this one is sane enough for thou to look at and understand."

It floated over to Scarlet Sage, who eagerly leaned forwards as Scrivener felt memories of what that book had revealed twisting through his mind only gazing upon it… and then, although the images were strange – a golden throne, an altar, a massive, beautiful hall of stone – the voice that spoke in memory and mind was clear, weathered and bold as it said kindly: _Brynhild, to be a Valkyrie, you must be beautiful and dangerous. And apart from Freya, I've never met a Valkyrie who exemplified these qualities more than you. _

More scattered memories surfaced… but they were less-crisp, less-clear, and Scarlet Sage looked quietly up, saying softly: "I heard an old stallion's voice…"

"Aye, then thou art able to pick up the same sensations. Which is good and bad, in a library like this… but run along, Scarlet Sage. Nightmare Moon has hinted there is a book of memories here that will bring all these others together, and I wish to be free of this indeterminable purgatory as soon as possible." Luna said quietly, and Scarlet Sage nodded with a hesitant smile before the winged unicorn leaned forwards, adding firmly: "And remember. Let not myself or Scrivener Blooms catch thee attempting to read into my other memories. Or I shall be forced to roundly eject thee from my mind or at least lock thee in some little room I am sure exists around here. Thou art not yet such a talented Blood Seer that thou can trouble me greatly in mine own head, after all."

Scarlet Sage mumbled and blushed a little, but she nodded and then glanced up, asking quietly: "What if I find a tome? Do I bring it back here?"

"Aye, or call myself or Scrivener Blooms. We shall split in three directions, as I have covered the greater part of this library… and Scrivener, I shall pummel thee if thou also goes snooping into memories at this juncture." Luna added threateningly, and Scrivy winced and leaned back a bit. "Find the memories of Brynhild, of Valhalla, and gather them. And look for the master key… I have a feeling it shall be easy enough to tell apart from the rest."

The two nodded, and Luna hesitated only a moment before she ducked down and kissed Scarlet Sage's cheek, then slipped across to Scrivy and met him in another short, gentle kiss for a moment before she pulled back and smiled slightly, flapping her wings and leaping up into the air to fly to the second floor walkways, as she called easily: "And by the way, beware the library… the shelves seem to have the wicked habit of changing contents and positions!"

As she said this, the shelves around them moved, the books in them trembling violently before they all turned different colors as both the Pegasus filly and the earth pony winced, Luna laughing despite the obvious setback, and Scrivy sighed and dropped his head forwards, saying moodily: "I can't believe part of her is enjoying this. Scarlet Sage, maybe we should… Scarlet Sage?"

But the filly was already gone… and Scrivy groaned before he walked over to a shelf and headbutted it, before looking moodily back and forth… but although there were one or two black books, none of them looked like the ancient tomes they were looking for. He wondered moodily what the point of this exercise was, and why Luna's mind was such a chaotic, disordered mess as he looked back and forth, then muttered: "I could use a card catalog."

Then he winced as there was a loud clack behind him, turning around… and staring in dumb surprise to see a large furnishing now standing across from him, a checkerboard of tiny drawers across it. For a few moments, Scrivener wondered dumbly where this had come from… and then he frowned slightly as he strode towards it, leaning forwards and asking hesitantly: "I don't suppose you could just tell me the location of the master memory key, right?"

Immediately, one of the top drawers shot open and smacked into the earth pony's nose, knocking him flat on his back as his glasses flew from his face and he grabbed at his throbbing muzzle, and then he glared upwards as Luna leaned over the railing above and laughed loudly, calling gleefully down to him: "Well done, Scrivener Blooms!"

"Oh, shut up, Luna." Scrivy grumbled under his breath as he rolled over, grabbing at his glasses before he looked up, opening his mouth to call out to the winged unicorn… but she was already leaving, still laughing, and the now-sulky earth pony didn't feel like trying to snag her attention again until he had tested a theory beginning to bubble in his mind. Then he looked up as a single card ejected itself from the drawer, floating through the air and slowly sailing down in front of him, the earth pony catching this… and then wincing as the card catalog snapped shut before the male read the card and murmured: "Section B, Aisle G, Shelf 17."

The male nodded, memorizing this before he put the card carefully on top of the catalog shelf, then he checked awkwardly around for plates and signs. When he failed to find any, he grimaced, then muttered: "Okay, let's try this again. Where is Section B?"

Nothing seemed to happen… but when Scrivy grumbled and turned around, he saw a newly-inscribed golden plate now screwed into the side of the shelf with 'SECTION B' written over it and an arrow pointing down a hall of shelves. He smiled at this, then made his way forwards, wondering curiously if Luna hadn't realized that she might be able to simply control this library of her own mind with orders… or if maybe the only reason it was working now was because they were both here. Both sides of the mixed mind and soul that made them up… and Scrivener mused on this, but resisted from broadcasting the mental thought to Luna on impish impulse.

He glanced down an aisle, then tilted his head curiously as he saw Scarlet Sage reading eagerly into a tome, the male pausing to step towards her and ask: "What'd you find?"

"What? Oh, Scrivy!" Scarlet Sage looked up at him awkwardly, and when Scrivener gave her a flat look, she fidgeted a bit, then said awkwardly: "But… look!"

She tilted the book back so the cover was visible, and Scrivener softened: the book was gold, but the embossed image on the cover was clearly that of Scarlet Sage, the Pegasus blushing as she said quietly: "It just… fell out in front of me. I know what Luna said but… it felt like…"

She halted, and Scrivener sighed a little before he smiled a bit and reached a hoof forwards, stroking through her mane gently. "Yes, and were the situations reversed, I know that Luna would probably be looking at all kinds of memories she shouldn't. That's why she said 'don't get caught' instead of 'don't read anything else…' she expects you to be responsible in… in a very irresponsible way. So… put that book away, and then… don't get caught." He paused, then grimaced a little, rubbing at his own face slowly. "Huh. Luna and I are awful parents."

"I don't think so." Scarlet Sage smiled after a moment, and then she closed the book and blushed a bit as she looked at him. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"Oh, Luna probably already knows. We just aren't supposed to act like we know she knows we know she knows." Scrivener replied mildly, and when the filly looked up at him with confusion, he cleared his throat and said pointedly: "Go back to looking for books, now. The right books."

"Okay, Scrivy." Scarlet Sage smiled up at him, and Scrivener smiled back, watching her turn and leave before he shook his head and turned himself… and walked straight into another shelf, grunting and stumbling backwards before a large charcoal tome fell out of the top, smacking painfully into his skull and knocking him backwards with a wince before it collapsed to the ground in front of him and spilled open.

Scrivener Blooms cursed under his breath, opening his eyes… and then wincing back as the transparent head of a unicorn glared at him before shouting: "Wipe that look off your face, you have no idea how lucky you are!"

Scrivy reached forwards and quickly slammed the book closed, grimacing at the embossed black roses over the front of the charcoal-textured tome… and then he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as the shelf in front of him slowly slid to the side like a doorway, and he stepped carefully over the tome as he murmured: "So that's why."

"Scrivy?" called a concerned voice, and Scrivener glanced to the side with a small smile as he saw Luna hurrying towards him, the winged unicorn asking quickly: "What happened? I heard a thing I did not expect to hear, felt a sensation…"

She quieted, and they gazed into one another's eyes for a moment, irises locking as they shared thoughts and images… and in this mental world, it made reality flicker around them before Luna nodded slowly, saying softly: "I see then. That shall cut down upon our work… is perhaps why Nightmare Moon was eager to bring thee here to me. Our minds are linked, our souls connected… and when it was I alone in this library, 'twas not so responsive. 'Twas ever-changing, aye, but it did not change where I demanded, and I did try, Scrivener Blooms. But with you here, it changes… but it seems also more memories are added to its shelves."

She paused, then smiled wryly, adding in a quietly-entertained voice: "And well, perhaps my subconscious works in odd ways. Even as my conscious mind speaks, this library, this shifting sea of the subconscious, seems to try and guide us towards and away from our objectives, from truth and lies… but does thou know what we are after, then?"

"Yes, but…" Scrivy grimaced a bit, saying slowly: "The library changes positions. The sections probably change and who knows what else does. Now that we know we can affect this, though, maybe we're going about this the wrong way…"

Scrivy paused, glancing at Luna, and she nodded firmly before the two looked calmly towards the wall as they concentrated, letting their instincts and minds meld as one… and library shelves shuffled back and forth in front of them before forming into a narrow hall that led through into another aisle, Scarlet Sage looking up in dumb surprise from where she was reading a white book, and Luna sighed in exasperation as she threw her head back and her mane swirled around her. "Oh, that is not what I wished to see! Meddlesome subconscious and… diabolical foal!"

"Hey, it… it was already open!" Scarlet Sage blushed all the same as she hurriedly closed the tome, then she hung her head and stepped forwards, awkwardly adding: "And… no matter what, Luna, I… I won't ever think less of you. Not you, not Scrivy… I really mean that. I'm not just saying those words because it's nice… because now, with this awful thing inside me, I can… I can start to see how ponies… I mean…"

She stopped, looking embarrassed, and Luna softened visibly before she said quietly: "Scarlet Sage… of what did thou just read?"

Scarlet Sage glanced down with a blush… and Luna glanced towards the tome, flicking her horn, and it floated into the air before sailing slowly over to them, then it spilled backwards and open, and they both stared up at the cold, callous eyes of Celestia as she loomed, even in transparent memory… and Luna smiled faintly at this image of a thousand years ago, as Celestia said quietly: "I will give thee one last chance to stop, Luna… or Nightmare Moon, if that is the name thou hast chosen now. It is not a mercy I usually afford our enemies, but thou art my sister. Refuse to surrender, however… and I will not hold back."

"And… she did not." Luna glanced down and shook her head slowly, the book quietly closing as she put this aside… then she looked down at Scarlet Sage and said softly: "But as thou has seen for thyself… Celestia and I are… sisters, still. Closer now perhaps than we ever were before. I love her, and I am secure that she loves me, even after all that has happened, after how we have been at one-another's throats. Memories are all biased, Scarlet Sage, and it is why I am scared of showing thee my memories of the Blood Seers… some are very good. Some… are very terrible. I do not wish thee to think that thou art destined to become… what thou does not wish to. For as thou hast seen thyself… ponies, even of the same blood… one may become gentle and tender and kind, and the other… an awful, terrible predator."

Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, looking down and murmuring quietly: "And ever since my parents died, the ponies who looked after me were Luna and Scrivener Blooms. Even if Fluttershy was always helping out and caring for me, it was you who rescued me… you who always came to visit and teach me things, you who were always out there, protecting me. I think that's why… even if I see those other ponies with… powers like mine doing awful things, I know that it doesn't mean I'm going to have to be like that too. That… no matter what, we choose our destinies. That's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, child, even if some things are fated to occur, we still have decisions we can make, choices that will affect the outcome. I could have decided to not permit Scrivener Blooms to live with me in the Everfree Forest, after all, despite his… begging and clinging." Luna smiled slightly, glancing over at the male as he only gazed back at her with entertainment. "But while my life would have been so much the more tranquil… 'twould have been far more boring as well, and I do not think… we would be where we are today."

She halted, then turned slowly around, Scrivener mirroring her before they both lowered their heads forwards, concentrating, as Scarlet Sage watched… and around them, the library shuddered violently, the books trembling in the shelves as the floor of the room quaked… and then the shelves rapidly formed into one long, immense aisle on either side of them, a grand corridor that was color-coded from brightest to darkest, Scarlet Sage gazing back and forth in surprise as Luna smiled softly and Scrivener opened his eyes as the winged unicorn murmured: "We must never, ever forget our own power. Doing so, and running in circles in our own mind leads only to frustration… and perhaps, in not trusting in those I so eagerly have claimed as my beloved, special family, is foolishness. I wish to protect thee… Celestia wished to protect Equestria, for the longest time, and the country was almost suffocated by it."

She quieted, then strode forwards, Scrivener falling into pace beside her and Scarlet Sage hurrying forwards, the filly walking quickly between the two as she marveled at the long corridor, gazing back and forth as the shelves angled to face slightly towards them before Luna paused at a shelf filled with red books… and she smiled faintly before reaching up and pulling one free, studying it silently before she said quietly: "Thou art not perhaps ready for the darker tales of Blood Seers, but I was not lying when I said that there were good as well as evil practitioners, and this is a story of one whom I met, misjudged, swore often at, and then one night got pleasantly drunk beside with my brother Sleipnir. He travelled with us for a time… but read, Scarlet Sage. I cannot teach you to use thy powers more than thou could teach a unicorn to use their horn… but I can share with you my knowledge of the Blood Seers, and what the Blood Seers shared with me. And through instinct… thou will learn the rest."

Scarlet Sage nodded hesitantly, looking silently down at the book as she took it carefully… and then Luna and Scrivener Blooms both turned and strode quietly back into the corridor of memories, heading slowly down it as the male asked quietly: "Should we leave her there?"

"Even in another's world, some things must be discovered on one's own. I… I trust her. I love her. I wish not to go to the other extreme than Celestia, but… I have faith in the foal, and that long string of memories inside that tome will likely keep her occupied for some time." Luna smiled wryly, glancing towards him as she murmured softly: "We instead… must attend to opening memories so ancient they have been all but forgotten."

The two looked up… and they were unsurprised to see Nightmare Moon standing and waiting calmly at the end of the library, where the walls were filled with black books: both ancient tomes and dark-as-night memories. And, in front of the encircling shelves of black tomes, beside where the enormous darkness-kissed equine stood, there was a pedestal upon which rested a single object… not a tome bound in leather or hardcover black book, but a stone tablet, ancient runes engraved across this.

Nightmare Moon smiled at them tenderly as they approached, and she said kindly: "Good, you're here. You will understand when you read this, Luna… but it took you much longer to reach it than I expected. It's strange how helpless you can be without Scrivener Blooms at your side, so used to his presence, to using him to amplify your powers… but I understand. I understand all too well."

She paused, then leaned down and said softly: "Yes, I see it in your eyes. You're truly starting to accept and believe, and this is necessary. This is good… this will give us a great edge in the upcoming battles, and you will understand why once you read the tablet, and break the seal. You understand what it is, don't you?"

Luna glanced towards it… then she nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Aye, I see now. It is the manifestation of a memory seal… thou hast placed us inside here, a visualization of my mind, in order for us to be able to 'access' this ancient and weathered barrier. It is like a mental dam, a false wall… the happy medium between wiping a mind completely and giving all memories free rein. 'Tis designed in such a way that should one know what to look for… it could be easily found and removed. Why did thou not speak of this earlier, Nightmare Moon? From whence has thou known of this? And tell me… why, upon the very lock, is inscribed the runes that doubtlessly form the disenchantment required to shatter this barrier, starting first with mine locked-away name, 'Brynhild?'"

"Because you needed to be ready… you needed to find it yourself, and I needed you to find it yourself. I have tried, and unsuccessfully, to break the seal, you see… but it would not permit itself to be dispelled, and when I read it, there is no reaction. Perhaps it is because of the shards of darkness inside of me, fuelling and empowering me… or perhaps it is built so that only you could break it, or someone from your past." Nightmare Moon paused, and then she said softly: "But now you are here, and all the answers you seek only require a reading of this tablet. Already, look how many memories have slipped up through the crevices of your soul… and I am so very eager to understand more of who we are. Unlock the seal, sweet little Luna… between you and Scrivener Blooms, it should be easy. Between you and Scrivener Blooms, when you worked together, you easily mastered this labyrinth, this library. And if you cannot…"

"Scarlet Sage." Luna said softly, and Nightmare Moon smiled kindly as the winged unicorn narrowed her cyan irises at the dark, enormous equine. "Treacherous monster! Thou would have used her to shatter the seal!"

"Calm yourself, Luna… I said I would teach her to use her powers, if you would not. It would have been a simple first lesson, exerting her powers in the mind of another… and it would not have harmed the filly. The only pony at risk would have been you… but I would never let even our precious little filly willy-nilly lash out with the Blood Seer's abilities." Nightmare Moon continued to look with cunning kindness down at Luna, who glowered and gritted her teeth, but seemed to find it hard to find any real reason to show fury at the creature before her. "You're always so eager to look at what's wrong with my motives, even when you know I'm right… but let's not overlook the fact that now it's not me teaching Scarlet Sage about Blood Seers and their magic, it's you."

Luna narrowed her eyes grimly at this, and then she looked moodily towards the stone tablet, asking distastefully: "Thou risks both my bitterness and my anger, creature. I am now tempted to refuse to unlock and discover these memories simply because thou art so eager to know them."

This made Nightmare Moon frown slightly as her mane swirled backwards… but then she only shook her head slowly and laughed quietly, saying softly: "Always so childish, Luna… always intent on making such trouble, on taking revenge or retribution. Very well, I apologize for my scheming, although it is all for the greater good… and I would ask you, politely, to attempt to open the seal, and let the memories flow upwards."

The winged unicorn was silent, her own starry mane twisting backwards as she apprehensively looked up at Nightmare Moon, who smiled calmly back down at her, their eyes locking before Luna sighed and looked at Scrivy… and when the male nodded hesitantly, she returned her eyes to the equine and murmured: "Very well, creature. But promise me one thing… should a recoil occur, should something happen… protect Scarlet Sage. I know it is within thy powers to pull her back from my mind should something happen. I know that memories are supposed to be harmless, after all, but all too often… they bear great and terrible powers all their own."

Nightmare Moon smiled soothingly and nodded, stepping away from the pedestal and gesturing to it invitingly with one wing… and Luna sighed a bit before she glowered at Scrivy when he started to step away, saying dryly: "I think not, poet. We face this together, as we face all things. Now step forwards, thou makes a serviceable shield from any possible malign magic."

"Oh, good, yes, that sounds like a great idea." Scrivy grumbled under his breath, and then he grimaced a bit as he stepped forwards, looking at the tablet nervously as Luna apprehensively bit the inside of her cheek. "Luna…"

"Silence, daydreamer. This… must be done, one way or another. I must know for sure…" Luna murmured quietly, shaking her head slowly, and then she gazed quietly at the stone tablet, her mane swirling backwards as her cyan irises roved over it, taking a slow, nervous breath as she whispered: "'Brynhild…'"

The runes on the tablet glowed… and Luna gritted her teeth before she read onwards in a clear, sharp voice: "'In slumber, I kept thee: for more than a thousand years and a day, in sleep thou wert sealed, in darkness thou wert locked. And then thou wert cast out of Valhalla, but not for malice, for safety's sake, thy body broken, thy mind bent. Left without memory, to hide thee from our enemies: veiled in shape, body and soul. But no door is without key, no wall of sanctuary or prison impenetrable… and now the time has come to draw back the curtains of time, for the mind to remember all that was lost."

For a moment, there was only silence as the runes glowed blue on the tablet, and Luna and Scrivy traded an awkward look even as Nightmare Moon smiled and drew back… and then cracks spread throughout the stone before the tablet shattered into pieces, the pedestal toppling backwards as the black books shivered in the shelves before beginning to fall forwards, ghostly memories spilling up from them in a cacophony as the two ponies winced backwards and Nightmare Moon only laughed, turning around and watching eagerly as the rear shelf of the library collapsed and revealed starry darkness beyond.

The night sky shone in, constellations glimmering and glowing, lines of blue light tracing themselves back and forth between the stars as the ponies watched in amazement before the moon rose: a glowing, ivory orb that hung in the dark, starlit sky outside. It pulsed and hummed, spilling its radiance into the room before Luna glanced down as she felt something, and she grimaced in surprise as she saw Scarlet Sage, the filly staring in wonderment as the winged unicorn muttered: "'Tis no place for foals. I know not what we are about to see… I know not what I am even about to feel."

"I'm here for you, Mom." Scarlet Sage murmured, not looking up, barely acknowledging what Luna had said as she silently reached out and grasped her hoof… and Luna closed her eyes and locked their hooves together as Scrivener smiled faintly over at the two, as Scarlet Sage whispered: "It doesn't look like Equestria's sky…"

Luna knew that it wasn't, as she looked at the constellations… wolf, pony, and other figures… and then she and Scrivy both gritted their teeth as a voice asked sharply in their minds: _Odin, not that I doubt you… but is this such a good idea?_

_The Frost Giants are no more, the last left was Valthrudnir and his moronic games, and he was no match for me. Nay, we celebrate tonight, war with the Vanir tomorrow. _replied a strong, calm voice. _We are the Aesir, warrior gods, gods of honor, greater far than silly nature gods and chaos entities._

Scrivy and Luna both lowered their heads forwards as Scarlet Sage looked back and forth between them, opening her mouth… and then she stared outwards at the constellations, whispering: "Look…"

The two ponies frowned… and then watched as the stars shifted, the constellations changing slowly in pulses of light, forming translucent images and shapes of strange creatures that charged at each other, illustrating a battle between them in bursts of light and motion before a figure stood, proud and tall, a spear held in one hand as a voice floated in through the celestial night wall: "You are just a Valkyrie, a guardian… do not question me, Brynhild. We have suffered greater losses than I expected, aye, but would you allow the Vanir disease to grow?"

"But there was no glory in it… no honor. It points to something else." Luna whispered in reply, and then she gritted her teeth and shook her head violently as the constellations swirled and changed, as the moonlight pulsed before they gazed up, and Luna and Scrivy both shuddered as the ivory moon darkened, as blue flames licked along the bottom of the night sky, as constellations of writhing figures formed, yanked along by puppet's strings. "No…"

"Run!" Celestia's voice came hauntingly from the wall, as one of the strange, exotic constellations began to reach up… and then it was yanked upwards by the glowing blue strings and out of the night sky, and there was an awful crunch.

"Friends, warriors!" cried a male, masculine voice, and Luna swallowed thickly, trembling as the echoes of Sleipnir's tones rolled through her head… before another figure was ripped out of sight.

One-by-one, puppets on strings were yanked away, until only a single constellation was left, this one slack and laying broken… but even as the strings slowly began to pull it through the night sky, a constellation slipped out from behind the moon and slashed a sword of starlight downwards, ripping through the threads. There was an animal snarl as the strings of blue light faded slowly, and then the constellation leaned down silently, whispering: "I have wrought evil upon my own family. We were deceived, and unknowing, I was the deceiver. Brynhild… this is not the way for a warrior to die. But you are not just a warrior… you are a Valkyrie. You are the blessed of the Aesir. A quick death now, for a later rebirth, for the worlds filter inevitably downwards… fly, spirit, fly to the world below."

His sword pierced the constellation, and Luna gasped as Scrivener felt coldness spill through their bodies, the two trembling as Scarlet Sage whimpered… and then the constellation shattered in the other's arms before puppet strings snaked forwards, seizing it and yanking it backwards as the sword of starlight flew from its grip, leaving the night sky vast and empty.

And, slowly, the moon darkened, the terrible, black profile of an immense wolf's head passing over it, with glowing red eyes that searched hungrily back and forth. It snarled, then threw its head back and howled… and the walls of the library trembled, more books falling out of place as both Luna and Scrivy dropped their heads forwards, but Nightmare Moon only laughed before the shape faded… and a moment later, they were looking not out at the night sky, but a battered, blue-painted wall with a chipped and scuffed emblem of the moon drawn over it.

Luna stared at this all the same, however, as tears leaked down her cheeks, rasping for breath as she whispered: "Yes… I remember sitting often, gazing at this symbol in the old wing of the fortress. They called me Night Maiden… and I always felt so lucky to be among their ranks, to be one of them. They called me most beautiful, but all that attracted was trouble."

She shivered a little and laughed weakly, then clenched her eyes shut, lowering her head as Scarlet Sage clung to her, and Scrivener Blooms quietly stepped towards her, hugging her fiercely as Nightmare Moon strode slowly in front of the mural, murmuring: "Yes, the memories return. One small, tumbling stone may start an avalanche… one dislodged pebble may topple an entire mountain. Forty Valkyries, led by Freya… and we were her second-in-command. The lower-class Valkyries were jealous of us… the higher class ones wanted to be our friend. And night, back then, was our closest friend… and Thor, simple-minded warrior god Thor, spent too much time at our table. He loved to take his chances with the Valkyries… but he loved more to spend the time laughing, singing, drinking with us."

"Yes, he was a brother even then to us. The other Aesir sometimes saw us only as… beautiful puppets and soldiers to be used, but never Thor." murmured Luna, and she shivered a little, looking down as she rose a hoof slowly in front of her eyes. "It's all true, isn't it? Nightmare Moon, why? Why must we know this? What has been done to us? Why could we not forget, why could we not forgo all this madness…"

"Because we had to know. Because now you better understand why you are the way you are… where your talents came from, why you and Celestia have always been different." Nightmare Moon said softly, raising her head as she turned to gaze lovingly over her shoulder at the mural. "And now we know we live in a godless world. They simply destroyed each other in a quest for power… what a mortal, silly concept! Perhaps the gods did create ponies and other peoples in their image, all the closer than they know… but not that it matters. Now all that are left are shattered remnants, and perhaps a few minor deities who escaped the bloodshed here and there… but we cannot know what occurred. Odin put us to sleep, do you remember?"

"I do. I do, dark creature, speak not of it." Luna whispered, lowering her head and looking away as Scarlet Sage looked up silently and Scrivener squeezed Luna slowly around the shoulders, feeling her emotions rollicking through her body before she clenched her teeth. "I don't wish to be here any longer, creature. Let me loose. Set me free from this awful place. This accursed hall of memories… sometimes I wonder if thou truly are part of me, or if…"

"It would be easier on you if I wasn't, I know." Nightmare Moon said kindly, stepping towards them as her horn glowed, a tender smile on her face as she murmured gently: "Don't forget, darling Luna. All I have ever done is what is necessary. It hurts now… but you'll thank me later."

The three ponies looked up as Nightmare Moon's eyes glowed… and slowly, reality around them faded out before they closed their eyes, instinctively clinging to one another, holding each other tightly as trembles ran through their bodies… and then, slowly, irises opened as cold air assailed forms that were snugly pressed together, Scarlet Sage between them and trembling as Luna and Scrivener clung to each other.

They were silent, laying in the back of the wagon upon the bedding, none of them aware of how much time had passed and yet at the same time understanding it had only been minutes, perhaps seconds, in the strange library of mixed memories… and then Scarlet Sage dropped her head forwards against Luna, and Luna curled herself around the filly as she pushed her face into Scrivy's mane, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she whispered: "Do not move, do not think… only be with me, both of thee. I need thee both."

And Scrivy only pulled Luna closer as Scarlet Sage pushed herself tighter between the bodies of the two ponies, burying her face against the winged unicorn's body as the three lay together in the awful loudness of the silence that followed, punctured only by the pulse of breathing and the occasional whispered sigh.


	24. Waylaid In The Wastes

Chapter Twenty Two: Waylaid In The Wastes

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener strode silently at the head of the caravan, their heads lowered forwards, the female wrapped in a heavy cloak as well as her armor but the male barely noticing the cold, even as they plodded onwards through the several inches of powdery snow that covered the frozen earth. They moved slower now, several more ponies hooked up to each wagon for better control and to drag the heavy wheels forwards through the sticky white powder: occasionally, they would still get stuck in a hidden rut or a particularly-heavy drift of snow, but with ponies pulling and the help of a minotaur or two, they hadn't yet been stalled for more than a few minutes at a time.

Scarlet Sage was curled up and sleeping fitfully in the back of the Pegasus wagon: exhaustion had set in, more likely from stress than the use of her strange powers. Luna and Scrivener had been hesitant to leave her, but they had tucked her quietly in and then quietly made their way out after neatening up a little.

Scrivy could feel Luna's emotions rollicking through his body: that, mixed with the fractals of half-recovered memories and the stress of everything else was making his head ache. And he knew that for how much it pained him, Luna was suffering worse, the male looking at her silently… but she only gave a small smile and shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Fear not, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis simply… much to take in, much to think on. Nightmare Moon, at least, has receded deep into the darkness… I understand not how she can delight in these thoughts and memories whilst they cause me nothing but frustration."

"In a way, though, isn't that how it's always been?" Scrivy asked mildly, and Luna gave him a thoughtful look before she smiled wryly and nodded slowly, returning her eyes forwards down the wintry road: the path was long, and the low gray clouds and bitter wind that nipped at them made it hard to see very far into the distance, as did the dead trees that loomed and twisted here and there along the roadside. "Honestly, I'm surprised you were so quick to get back on your hooves, Luna. Anypony else, me included, might still be crying in the back of that wagon."

"Liar. Thou feels what I do, and thou hasn't cried like a filly yet… at least not today." She gave him a wider smile, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he couldn't help a small, relieved smile of his own all the same from bridging his lips. "Nay, if anything, I am sorry for the moment that thou must feel all I feel… 'tis unfair to thee. All my personal crises are laid upon thy mind at this juncture… all these memories flood not just my brain, but thine own hollow expanse in thy skull."

She halted, then blushed a bit as she looked forwards, mumbling: "Still, whether I readily admit it or not, I am sure thou knows I… I appreciate thy support. Having another to share both fair and foul with… it does much for me."

"Well, don't worry Luna. You have a habit of eventually getting so worked up you eventually throw a temper tantrum and then promptly forget what made you so upset in the first place. I'm just waiting for you to blow up a tree or something." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna sighed and looked at him flatly before the male added with a grimace: "Besides, our situation will be reversed once we get to North Neigh."

"Nay, it shan't, because if I hear thou called a 'slave-hoof' even once I shall unleash my full wrath upon the offender and reduce them to less than dust upon the wind." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes with a look of entertainment towards her, which only made her huff and look pointedly back. "It would be no fault of mine. They would have brought it upon themselves. Or does thou truly wish to defend these cretins that treated thee so badly?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just pointing out that if you continue to try and explode everything we're supposed to be protecting, it's not going to reflect very well on us." Scrivy paused as Luna grumbled under her breath, and then he asked softly: "Are you warm enough? Do you want me to get a better cloak?"

"Oh, worry about thine own ridiculous self." Luna said moodily, and Scrivener grinned a bit despite himself as she shot him a flat look. "Enjoy it, Scrivener Blooms. Enjoy the fact that the one thing thou canst do that I cannot is… bask in this frigid air. I hope thou enjoys it further when I force thee to sleep outside the tent tonight. Frustrating creature, thou whines all night when there is no blanket for thou to curl up under but then thou walks all day in this frigid foolery with a fool's smile upon thy face!"

"It's different. Besides, it feels invigorating… we never get proper cold in the Everfree Forest, not even during winter." Scrivy replied mildly, glancing over at her, and Luna grumbled a bit. "Anyway, this is just the start. It's winter up here already, but we haven't really started pushing north-north yet… after Snow Saddle and the barrens, we'll be in true northern Equestria. We may end up having to stop along the line to get warm cloaks, blankets, and jackets for our troops."

Luna grumbled a little, looking down moodily before she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of trudging, and both she and Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit at the sight of Twilight, who was breathing hard, a hide-lined cloak over her own body, scarf around her neck, and earmuffs over her head as she muttered: "This is getting ridiculous. The temperature dropped at least another five degrees in the last hour… I hope this is just a freak cold snap."

She shook her head, then shivered as she fell into step beside Luna, adding in a quieter voice: "Rarity and Cowlick handed out the warmer clothing we have but it doesn't amount to much… the minotaurs said they're fine, so have a few other ponies, but I don't know if we can keep up this pace. The cold is draining everyone… we might not be able to make our destination with the snow piling up, too."

"Nay, worry not, Twilight, Snow Saddle cannot be far now. The city will offer easier travels, I hope… and after we pass through, we shall push onwards towards the barrens. They are not far, are they?" Luna cocked her head curiously, glancing towards her husband.

Scrivener shrugged meditatively in response, looking down thoughtfully for a moment before he said slowly: "Forty minutes, perhaps. I don't know if we should push onwards to them, though… they were dangerous territory, even in the old days. When I… when I moved to Trotronto, I was taken through the barrens and Snow Saddle by carriage and dropped off at Charger's Crossing. My benefactor… told me he didn't want to risk losing a young writer on the road."

He smiled for a moment, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before she asked quietly: "What about staying in Snow Saddle? I'm sure there's a place we could stop…"

"Nay, 'tis too uncertain. I fear the reactions of ponies more than I fear the hungers of monsters." Luna grimaced a bit, saying moodily: "I wish to avoid rabble-rousers. Should we stay, we may end up meeting political candidates, puppets of others, and vandals. I will not lose time to begging, wheedling, or destructive ponies: I can think of nothing that would render me more irritated than to sleep comfortably for a night, only to awaken in the morning and find some angry pony has damaged one of our wagons."

Twilight nodded hesitantly, and Luna glanced over her shoulder towards the caravan, saying quietly: "Nay. For now, we stay close to one-another, and we push onwards as we have. We continue to do so until ponies can walk no more… this will ensure that by tomorrow night, we shall reach North Neigh."

Twilight Sparkle nodded slowly, the three walking onwards together in quiet for a few minutes before she finally asked softly: "And about your memories…"

"I… yes. I remember. And before thou can voice it, I shall write to Celestia tonight… but for now, I still require time to think, to accept, to sort through that which rises to the surface." Luna halted, looking down for a moment before she smiled awkwardly over her shoulder, murmuring: "I thank thee for thy concern, Twilight Sparkle but… worry not for me. Thou hast the worries of our caravan to attend to, does thou not?"

Twilight smiled a little and nodded slowly, and Luna seemed appeased by this as she looked ahead: for another hour they trudged onwards through snow and cold, and finally, buildings and walls began to appear in the distance… and as they approached a large, sprawled metropolis, the snow around which was formed into additional dunes and barriers, ice glinting here and there and shaped into fences and walls, the sapphire winged unicorn grimaced beneath her helm and said distastefully: "Oh, wonderful."

Twilight began to open her mouth… and then Pegasi appeared on the clouds above like ghosts, aiming crossbows at them as other ponies leaned over shaped walls of ice, armed with crossbows as the caravan came to a screeching halt. They faced each other warily, Starlit Knights readying themselves apprehensively as a unicorn in a blue uniform strode quickly out from behind another wall of ice, the pony looking over them with a frown before Luna stepped forwards and said calmly: "I must pass through this city. My business is in North Neigh beyond, and I have been sent by mine sister, Queen Celestia."

The blue-uniformed unicorn studied her, frowning slowly as he stepped forwards… and then he nodded brusquely, glancing over his shoulder and shouting: "Stand down! Open the gates and clear the roadways, send message that Champion Luna has arrived!"

The unicorn grimaced a bit, then he turned his attention back to them as the soldiers around him lowered their crossbows nervously, the blue-uniformed unicorn saying quietly: "I don't know what's true or not anymore. I don't know if you're here to save us, or you're really Nightmare Moon, playing a sick game, but either way I'm not stupid enough to think getting in your way will do any good, especially with the new Queen's backing. The south thinks they have it rough? It's nothing compared to here."

"Then will thou walk with me, and speak to me of the plight thou has endured?" Luna asked calmly, and the unicorn looked surprised by this request… but the winged unicorn only smiled and said softly: "The more I know of what I face, the better prepared I shall be to embattle it."

The unicorn nodded slowly, then he stepped politely aside, and Luna walked forwards, Scrivener Blooms and Twilight keeping pace with her as the blue-uniformed unicorn turned. As they approached the slowly-opening metal gates in the distance, he was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts before speaking almost abruptly: "My name is Cobalt Frost. I was the head of the police force. When it was decided that we needed more than police, they transferred me and made me head of the 'security division' that protects Snow Saddle from 'outside incursions…'"

As they walked into the city, Cobalt Frost talked… and the more he talked, the more he saw them listening, the calmer he seemed to become, even as groups of ponies nervously watched the supply wagons rumble by down their frosted, cracked streets, muttering and staring at the sight of soldiers walking past, led by Luna. By now, most of Equestria knew that Celestia was named Queen, and her decree that Luna was Champion, but no pony really knew what to believe and most were far more concerned with the problems at hoof than legend and story-time from the complacent central and southern Equestria.

The weather had grown hostile and uncontrollable, made worse by the fact that Pegasus who did attempt to climb to the clouds to batter back the storms were often attacked by a horde of awful, screaming and laughing ghosts that Luna identified immediately as The Stampede, or terrible, cold-breathing demons. And under the cover of the snow storms or darkness, Nibelungs and Velites sometimes attempted raids on the city… but these were of little consequence compared to the fact that every night, ponies were vanishing without a trace.

Food would be set out on their tables, lanterns left burning, all manner of sign that they had been in the middle of something… and then they had simply vanished. Mostly around the edges of town, mostly unicorns… and Luna had grimaced at this, feeling that _Ekleíp _had to be involved instinctively, but unsure if they were using their dark talents or enlisting the aid of other creatures. For a while, Cobalt Frost had lingered on this subject, but Luna had only been able to shake her head and finally tell him quietly: "There is little thou can do but warn ponies to stay together, and to keep themselves as safe as possible. Evil forces lurk inside and outside the walls of thy city… but thou cannot hunt blindly. It will only leave more at risk… thou must be patient."

"Patience is not a virtue of mine." The unicorn shook his head grimly as they strode down the barren, cleared street, other ponies of the metropolis looking helplessly towards them. He looked back, gazing silently over the high stone buildings – many awkwardly fortified, the city looking as if it was preparing for war – before he sighed and lowered his head, muttering: "And it apparently only gets worse the further north you go."

Luna was silent at this, nodding slowly and closing her eyes: she wished she could be surprised by these words, but to the north were the Gray Mountains… where Sleipnir had died, battling an atrocity from beyond this world, from beyond Helheim. She shivered a little as Cobalt continued to speak, and it wasn't from the cold, as Scrivy and Twilight both gazed at her silently: the mountains held the darkest secrets, the mountains towered over the deepest depths.

Cobalt walked them through Snow Saddle, most of which only stared listlessly at them as they past, a few begging for mercy and help, one or two shouting raw, scared insults at them, but the only pony who actually tried to follow along and harass them was quickly shut up when Cobalt threatened to make him patrol the outer walls that night. Luna took it all in stride, however, looking moodily back and forth… but it was more because of the decrepit state of the once-bustling metropolis than anything else. Harsh words, she was used to by now… but the city seemed like it had already given up on life, as did most of the ponies they came across.

It was fifty minutes, from one end of the city to the other, and as the gates opened, Cobalt sighed tiredly and said awkwardly: "I'm sorry we don't… have any supplies for you. We have none to spare… our food is being rationed between the survivors, and… sick as it makes me to say this, if there hadn't already been so many disappearances, so many deaths, we… we probably wouldn't have had enough to go around as it is. If you want to wait, we can dig up other things, though…"

"No, 'tis fine. We should have enough rations to carry us to North Neigh, from there… we shall figure out the rest." Luna replied quietly, and Cobalt smiled a little at her before bowing his head respectfully, and she bowed back. "Good luck, Captain Cobalt Frost."

"Thank you. Good luck, Champion Luna. I had my doubts about you… and I'm glad to see I was wrong." the unicorn replied quietly, and Luna smiled a little before she glanced out at the road beyond, a snowy, wide path that led between two tall, rocky cliffs which were crowned with patches of dead tree and scraggly bush. She paused for only a few moments, studying the terrain ahead, the hoof-prints here and there in the soft powder, the way the weather had calmed and seemed almost to invite them onwards… and then she nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and walked forwards with Scrivy and Twilight following in silence.

The caravan rumbled onwards, Cobalt watching as it passed with a few silent ponies of Snow Saddle, and as late afternoon deepened, they moved slowly onwards. For a little while, it grew colder, even if there was no wicked wind biting at them, digging through cloak and armor and flesh to chill their very bones… but then, the snow began to thin out beneath their hooves, and the smell of sulfur and rotten earth filled their nostrils.

The snow became patchy over brown dirt and black rock as under the light of the setting sun they made their way up a sloped, dusty path, a mottled cliff raising to a high plateau on one side of them, mountains that bit at the sky on the horizon. It was an ugly world they walked into, warm, snow splattered here and there and steam rising from venting cracks in the rigid earth as Luna looked grimly back and forth, muttering: "We push onwards. I do not like the feel of this place… Twilight, go, check over the caravan, and see how the others are holding up."

Twilight Sparkle nodded and slipped backwards, at the same time pulling her cloak off with a grimace… and Luna threw the hood of her own back, gritting her teeth with disgust at the stench that filled her nose as she looked back over her shoulder: the wagons were moving slowly and carefully, minotaurs standing near the backs to help push up the inclines and over the cracks that had spread here and there through the rickety path. "Scrivener Blooms, this place reeks of… malice. Not unnatural powers, simply of… wickedness. 'Tis like standing in nature's spite given vent…"

Scrivy grimaced a little, striding carefully forwards along the path and wincing as it narrowed out slightly, looking to the side to where level ground became a sudden, rocky slope that led jaggedly down into a gorge he didn't want to guess the depth of. "It wasn't as bad when I last passed through here… it looks like entire sections of the mountains have crumbled away or something."

"Tunnels opening up, ancient passageways of wicked things revealed. We must tread warily…" Luna halted, looking quietly ahead as they waited for the wagons and caravan to catch up to them: some fifty meters in the distance, the path began to twist upwards, curling on a narrow pass up the slope of a pyramidal mountain. "Wicked shadows lurk and move ahead."

Scrivener grimaced a little at this, nodding slowly and rolling his shoulders beneath his armor before they continued onwards, staying close to the supply wagons, moving slowly through the treacherous path. They were halted once by a sudden burst of smoke that vented upwards with a terrible hiss, ponies staring in shock as the ground rumbled… but thankfully, it was no sleeping dragon, but only a shifting of the grumbling mountain, Luna shouting down the line to move forwards carefully.

The road leading up the side of the mountain was narrow, but the wagons were small enough to fit in single file, ponies walking in careful line: roughly forty Starlit Knights and twenty Pegasus Guard, even the trained soldiers of Celestia looking apprehensive as they kept in the air with the other Pegasi. Even Twilight looked as if she almost wanted to fly instead of trying to walk along the unguarded mountain road, Scrivy grimacing as he couldn't resist from glancing over the edge of the cliffs every so often and down at the jagged rocks below… before Rainbow Dash suddenly shot forwards over their heads, Luna looking up and opening her mouth before her eyes widened as the male Pegasus pointed and shouted: "We got incoming!"

Luna snarled, looking off into the distance as faint, insane laughter reached her ears… and she snarled at the sight of a shimmering, awful form of white mist eagerly racing towards them, the winged unicorn stepping forwards with her teeth grit. The Stampede was coming, countless awful ghosts that tore greedily through the air as one terrible entity, merged together and seeking to knock ponies flying from high places to force them to join their ranks and their misery… and then Luna glanced over her shoulder, shouting immediately: "Pegasus Guard of Celestia, 'tis time to prove thy loyalty! Aerial double-line formation, shields up! Starlit Knights, I require five sturdy earth ponies with shield at ready, there is no time to waste or argue!"

Golden-armored Pegasus ponies shot forwards, pulling kite shields off their backs and locking them over a forelimb as they assembled into a phalanx of ten: a row of five soldiers just above Luna's head, and a row of five more above these, forming a shield wall that extended from the side of the mountain just past the side of the road. They were joined a moment later by four earth ponies that scrambled into position as other Starlit Knights quickly passed up heavy, reinforced wooden shields to them, before Scrivener Blooms joined the far end, wincing as he stood at the very edge of the road, steadying himself before smiling grimly to Big Mac as the huge earth pony calmly passed him one of the heavy wooden shields before taking his place beside Applejack.

The fifteen ponies formed a solid wall as Luna leaned forwards, her horn glowing slightly, The Stampede a laughing, screaming, crying meteor of misty malice that was shooting towards them as the winged unicorn leaned forwards, shouting over the sound of the incoming cloud of savagery: "Prepare, do not quail… now hold, hold!"

There was a terrible, mighty crash as the Stampede smashed into the wall of shields, forcing them to skid backwards, Scrivy wincing as rocks crumbled off the side of the road and the hovering Pegasi almost gave away under the force of impact, the fifteen ponies struggling as screaming, laughing, shrieking ghosts tore and shoved furiously against them, white mist spilling upwards and around their shields and trying to entangle their limbs before Luna leaned forwards, horn shimmering and Twilight watching with shock and awe as the winged unicorn's eyes glowed as she roared: "Now push!"

Her horn gave an azure flash before blue light filled the air around them, and the Stampede shrieked and screamed as Pegasus Guards and Starlit Knights both shouted furiously, leaning forwards… and then shoving savagely outwards against the wall of ghosts and mist, and a shockwave ripped back through the stalled Stampede, phantasmal, misshapen figures bursting apart and flying out of the awful cloud, terrible specters sent hurtling out of the air with screams as they fell from the sky, exploding into white smoke where they struck against the rock or ground. Ripples passed through the awful gathering as ghostly hooves battered uselessly against shields, trying to push themselves away, before the terrible cloud burst backwards in a sudden wave, ghastly shades of ponies still falling from the white pall of mist even as it zigzagged wildly back and forth and twisted upwards into the air.

The Stampede fled, and Pegasus Guard and Starlit Knight both stared, then shouted their triumph, Luna grinning widely as Scrivener Blooms turned around, breathing hard and features flushed with pleasure and victory… and then he laughed when Big Mac gave him a firm one-armed hug, wheezing a little at the strength of the male's squeeze as he patted him on the chest, and Luna laughed before she called warmly: "Excellently done! Well done, all of thee… The Stampede will not dare threaten us again now! We have stopped the unstoppable, my friends… but come, before we tempt Fate with further evil, let us make haste upwards and find a better place to celebrate and lay camp."

The Pegasus Guard saluted sharply as they replaced their shields, but they looked both elated… and like they were beginning to trust in Luna as a leader, for more reasons than just because Celestia had ordered them to. And the Starlit Knights, meanwhile, were still ecstatic, talking amongst themselves excitedly even as they fell back into formation, and Scrivy smiled a little as Luna gently took his shield and flicked her horn, sending it floating back to settle into one of the supply wagons. "You could have handled it."

"Aye, I could have, but 'twould have been draining… the Stampede had more victims now than when I stopped it last, and 'twas much stronger… and I am not sure I could protect the entire caravan with a barrier." Luna replied softly, smiling slightly across at him as Twilight looked at them curiously. "But I had faith in my allies, and it was justly proven and good for them to learn they do not need me for every little detail."

"We'll just pretend you didn't help at all with that exorcism." Scrivener Blooms replied with a slight smile, and Luna laughed and shook her head slowly as Twilight gazed warmly from one to the other. "And why didn't you help, by the way? Too good for us, Sparkles?"

"I hate you." Twilight glared at him even as she blushed a bit, and when Luna gave her a thoughtful look, she grumbled under her breath and said awkwardly: "I was… I knew you had it under control. Besides, I still don't entirely… understand this whole 'ghosts' thing. The idea that… phantoms can exist, that the dead can rise from their graves and… Helheim and Valhalla…"

Luna nodded slowly, looking down thoughtfully as they made their way onwards in silence for a little while, and finally, she replied quietly: "I can imagine how it would not be easy for thee to comprehend even now… it has been years since thou first heard our tales, since thou has seen for thine own eyes the feats that the old magic is capable of and that… awful things lurk in the darkness, swept beneath the carpet that Celestia spread over Equestria. But one must always remember that even the reasonless have reasons… that even things that seem impossible, must be made possible by something. I do not claim to be able to explain how these things happen, how they came to exist, but I do know all things have… beginnings. And that all things that must begin… must also end."

She quieted, then smiled a little over at Scrivy as he smiled back, their eyes meeting for a few moments as Twilight gazed between them thoughtfully, and for a little while, there was silence. For a little while, in the elation of their victory over the Stampede, as the sun slowly set in the distance, it felt like everything might work out, as they reached a high, stony plateau… and then Luna looked up sharply and shouted: "Halt!"

The caravan rumbled to a halt behind her on the slope, ponies wincing and minotaurs stepping forwards to hold the heavy wagons in place as Luna looked towards a gaping archway leading into an enormous, natural tunnel through the mountain… and both Scrivy and Twilight grimaced at the sight of the purple static that filled the archway, sizzling dangerously and blocking their passage, leaving them stranded outside on the thin plateau.

Then Luna snarled and leaned forwards as a glowing orb blinked into being on the other side of the wall, made of green, rune-covered glass… and beside it, Ignominious appeared in a swirl of shadows, the demonic equine leaning forwards and saying mockingly: "No fillies allowed, Luna. That means you."

"Baseless coward!" Luna snapped, flicking her horn forwards, and a bolt of lightning shot towards the wall… but it only crackled uselessly against the purple barrier, Ignominious looking pleased with himself as he stood safely behind the glowing forcefield. "Does thou already beg for another duel? Do not force me to fly around this mountain and pummel thee into oblivion, or simply bring the entire mountaintop crashing down upon thy cowardly, craven head!"

"Oh, come now, Luna, you wouldn't want to risk that. You've seen how unstable this place is… you could start an avalanche, or accidentally destroy the narrow pass your precious friends are all on." Ignominious replied mockingly, leaning forwards with a cruel, calculating grin. "No, no… I just want to see if your words are true, Luna. If your precious husband really is a match for me… and don't even bother trying anything silly to get through the barrier. It won't like that… and nor will it allow you to send an entire cadre after me. Scrivener Blooms and a few others, to keep it fair. I'll be waiting."

With that, Ignominious laughed and then stepped backwards, both the demon and the glowing orb vanishing into smog as Luna gritted her teeth, then glared moodily towards the sky as the sun set, muttering: "Scrivy. Let's raise the moon."

Twilight looked confused… but Scrivener Blooms only nodded, following Luna as she turned and stormed to the edge of the plateau. They both sat, side-by-side, lowering their heads as Twilight flitted nervously behind them, the violet winged unicorn wincing a little and not knowing what to do or say… but she seemed to understand clearer what was really going on as the faces of the two ponies slowly smoothed out, their minds linking, their hearts beating as one, both calming almost immediately as they arched their backs and rose their heads.

Luna's horn glowed brightly, her starry locks twisting around her body as the moon slowly rose from the horizon behind them, casting its pallid glow over the apprehensive-looking ponies waiting anxiously for them… but when the two looked at each other, they smiled and nodded, Twilight frowning a bit before Scrivener Blooms walked towards the purple, glowing haze as Luna turned towards the pass, saying clearly: "I require volunteers from the Starlit Knights who are willing to go with my husband, Scrivener Blooms. They must be male… for the wretched creature on the other side of that barrier has used a childish gender spell to ensure I cannot pass through it."

Twilight stared in shock at Luna's back, then she asked flatly: "You're kidding me, right? Only males can pass through that barrier?"

"And only a few, most likely, 'tis likely fortified with a multitude of charms." Luna said distastefully over her shoulder, and as Twilight only continued to look at her dumbly, Luna gave a wry, disgusted smile. "As little as I wish to admit it… 'twas a very effective use of a spell meant for childish pranks. I now cannot pass through the barrier, nor thyself, nor Pinkamena, nor most of the other Starlit Knights, including any of our unicorns. With one silly little charm, he has completely blockaded our way forwards."

"I'll go." Big Mac said calmly, striding forwards in his heavy plate armor and rolling his shoulders easily, and he smiled over his shoulder to Applejack as she looked up at him worriedly. "Don't worry. We'll watch out for each other."

"Me too." Rainbow Dash landed next to Big Mac, nodding firmly, and when Applejack grimaced a bit, he blushed a little and looked over his shoulder before facing towards Luna, even as she gave him a meditative look. "I know that… well… I mean, you know. But I can. I know I can."

"Just like guy's night out." Spike said awkwardly, striding forwards in his lightweight gemstone vest, grinning lamely as Twilight's eyes roved to the dragon and her gaze softened considerably, tinged with worry even as Spike drew his short sword and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "I… am a dragon and all, right? Better learn to be all fearsome and stuff sometime."

Scrivy smiled at them, and Luna laughed after a moment and stepped back, saying quietly: "Aye, the four of thee should be more than a match for Ignominious… but beware, for he will not play fairly, as thou well knows, Scrivy. He also likely seeks to lure thee away from me… thou must be swift."

"I understand." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and then he turned and headed towards Luna, leaning forwards and sharing a brief, tender kiss with her before he turned back to the barrier, striding towards it and hesitating only a moment in front of the purple forcefield before he grimaced and stepped through.

The earth pony winced, cursing under his breath as electricity shocked over his body, making aches pulse through his muscles before he stumbled to the other side… then turned around and gritted his teeth as white runes flashed into being along the floor of the tunnel, the male feeling static rip at his mind as Luna cursed under her breath and twitched, then looked up sharply and shouted: "Scrivy!"

"I'm okay, but… I think they're like the runes Celestia used in her library." Scrivener called awkwardly back, as the winged unicorn paced quickly in front of the portal… and Luna cursed, the two looking across at one another from the other side of the glowing purple wall, able to see each other, to speak… but not to touch, the link between their mind jammed, filled with static and chaos, leaving them both feeling strange and alone. "Luna…"

"Scrivy…" Luna murmured… and then she shook her head before looking towards the others grimly. She paused for a moment, however, gazing over the group before watching as Spike came forwards next, the dragon grimacing a little as he rubbed at his head-fins. "Be wary, friend. We know not how it will react to others yet."

"Okay… okay." Spike said awkwardly, and he braced himself… before looking up dumbly as a voice called his name, and he half-turned as Rarity walked forwards with an awkward smile, a blue, metallic shield with a dragon's head embossed in gold motif over it. She lowered her head forwards, and the shield floated quietly to him as Spike stared, then blushed and awkwardly took it with a smile… that only grew dumber and wider when the unicorn carefully stood up rested her hooves against his chest so she could kiss his cheek gently.

Then she stepped backwards, and Spike swallowed thickly before he turned and took a deep breath, shield on one arm, sword tightly gripped in his other hand, and he winced as he stepped forwards through the barrier, gritting his teeth at the surge of purple energy that bit over his scales… and he staggered with a wheeze into the wall beyond, leaning against it with a groan and mumbling: "Ow. It… it stings a little to pass through."

Big Mac came next, after trading a fierce hug with Applejack… and then the male strode calmly through, barely wincing even as the neon electricity ripped along his frame, taking a slow breath on the other side of the barrier and shaking himself off… and Rainbow Dash came last, after Cowlick fitted two satchels over his body and Luna nodded briskly to show her approval at their initiative. She sent him on his way with a firm slap to his rump, and Rainbow huffed over his shoulder at her, then almost walked into Applejack, turning dumbly forwards before she kissed him firmly, making him grin before she said quietly: "You and my brother and everyone else better come back alive, or I'm gonna be real mad at you, Dashie, you hear? Don't make me have to make Luna and Twilight bring you back."

"Yeah, don't you worry about me. We got this." Rainbow replied with a wink, and then he walked forwards towards the barrier, swallowing thickly and wincing at the sight of the ponies all watching him before he hesitantly stepped forwards and clenched his eyes shut… and slowly, he passed through the purple wall, electricity sparking over him before he emerged on the other side with a wheeze of relief, even as energy shocked along his body and his legs buckled a bit beneath him. "Oh thank god."

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle said quickly, and the four looked up before the unicorn closed her eyes, her horn glowing… and a moment later, Discombobulation popped into being beside her, the Draconequus looking moodily up from a newspaper, a pair of small glasses much like Scrivy's own resting across his muzzle. "Discombobulation, can you go with them?"

"I could. But then again, wherever one goes, there one is, isn't that right? So really, I can go anywhere." Discombobulation said calmly, and Twilight glared at him even as the Draconequus started to open his mouth… and then Luna charged into his back and knocked the chimerical creature shooting towards the barrier with a yell of surprise, newspaper scattering apart in all directions and glasses flying from his face before he crashed through the purple wall as the ponies and dragon winced and scattered to the sides of the tunnel, the creature landing and rolling comically head-over-heels several times before he felt flat.

"Congratulations, Bob, thou art officially a male." Luna said drolly, even as the wall of purple energy sparked and sizzled violently, taking on a semi-liquid consistency before the female grimaced as she looked over this and muttered: "But we had best tamper no more with this wicked barrier, and thou had all best be on thy way, there is no more time to tarry or waste. Ignominious was using an orb to ensure the barrier stays in place… seek it out and destroy it. And beware the creature."

"Discombobulation, protect them and stay close to them." Twilight ordered, as the creature slowly picked itself up off the ground and brushed at its limbs, looking distastefully over its shoulder. Twilight looked back, and when he sighed and nodded, she smiled and murmured quietly: "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I merely do what's required. Come along, children, listen to your babysitter." the Draconequus said moodily, looking forwards and gesturing at the others… and Scrivener Blooms lingered only a moment longer, looking quietly over his shoulder at Luna before he faced ahead, grimacing a little as they began to trek down the long, dark tunnel together.

They were silent, Scrivener wincing a little as he found himself in the lead with Spike on one side, Big Mac on the other, and Rainbow Dash flying slowly along above their heads as Discombobulation strolled calmly behind them with his hands behind his back, looking moodily back and forth. The earth pony didn't like being in the position of leader… and then he glanced up in surprise as Rainbow Dash lowered the satchel bags that had been loosely strapped to him. "Here, you guys take these. Big Mac, this one's got all the gear… Scrivy, this one is a bunch of those magic bomb thingies, you should probably take that one."

Scrivener began to open his mouth to argue, but then Spike sheathed his sword, reaching up and grabbing the bag hanging over Scrivy as he said helpfully: "Here, let me help! Rainbow, you can help Big Mac with the other one."

"Yup." Big Mac said calmly, and the group halted as Scrivener smiled awkwardly at them, letting the dragon quickly strap the satchel bag to his side as Rainbow worked to help fit the other bag over Big Mac, the large earth pony glancing over his shoulder, then looking calmly towards Scrivy as he asked in his soft drawl: "Worried?"

"Yeah, a little." Scrivener replied after a moment, deciding it was probably better not to lie for now as he started forwards with a grimace after Spike finished tightening the straps, the earth pony shaking his head and muttering: "Now that I'm not connected to Luna, well. There goes most of my tricks. Last time we fought him, Ignominious summoned some awful giant monster that… well, you guys heard the stories and saw what he did the bridge."

"Seasons change, friends move away, and life goes on from day-to-day. Flowers fade and streams go dry and many times we wonder why." Discombobulation murmured musingly, and Scrivy gave him a flat look over his shoulder. "You worry too much, Luna. You're still Luna, after all, not Scrivener Blooms."

"Strangely, that actually makes me feel better." Scrivy muttered after a moment, turning forwards and shaking his head with a wry smile, and Discombobulation shrugged as if this explained everything as Big Mac chuckled and Rainbow Dash looked down at him with amusement. "But still. We're going to have to be prepared for anything. And this time I'm more likely to fall on my face than I am to lay a beat-down into him."

"Don't worry, we got your back." Rainbow winked and grinned, flapping his wings easily as he flew along the top of the tunnel, and the Element of Loyalty that hung around his neck and overtop his armor gleamed brightly, the gemstone seeming to shine from within for a moment. "You and Luna really are lucky, though, and I don't just mean because of all the crazy adventures you two have. The way you two get along, it's kind of intense."

"Neither of us have just… ever grown up." Scrivy said finally, shrugging a little… and then his features became more serious as he gestured ahead down the wide, dim tunnel, saying quietly: "Look there."

The others faced ahead, looking towards where the tunnel opened into a wide cavern as they all became more serious: it was filled with moonlight that spilled down through cracks in the thin stone ceiling and natural windows, the cave wide and with rounded walls, the ceiling above held up by crawling ivy and the remains of ancient, rotted stone pillars. Once upon a time it had perhaps been a temple… now it was merely a large, empty room with shallow, faintly-steaming water around the edges of it, a tunnel to the backs of the misfit group that stepped slowly into it and down a natural step, another wide tunnel to their left… and in front of them, the demon horse, Ignominious.

He stood across the room, grinning darkly, his back to what had once likely been another entrance… but although the top of the natural stone archway stared out into empty night sky, the bottom half had long collapsed into a blockade of small rocks overgrown with ugly ivy. Beside the creature, the green orb glowed, as his eyes roved back and forth… and then he frowned darkly from the Pegasus to the Draconequus, saying disgustedly: "Oh, impossible. But it is not important, either way. I have friends to deal with these wretched abominations."

"You might wanna take a look in the mirror before you go around calling people names, pal." Rainbow Dash retorted, and Discombobulation glared at the Pegasus before he added sharply: "So we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Ignominious only grinned darkly, however, setting himself and leaning forwards as his horn glowed blackly… and the green orb quickly shot upwards, ivy twisting down from the ceiling and grasping the runed glass as the male said coldly: "We'll see how arrogant you are in just a moment, hapless vermin…"

The unicorn tilted his head forwards, his horn giving a flash as the others set themselves, Spike raising his shield and sword gamely with his teeth grit, Rainbow snarling as he dropped to the ground and spread his wings wide, the group watching as black smoke bubbled up on either side of the demonic equine… and then sizzled before twisting violently downwards as ice crystals sparkled and rapidly spread into the shapes of skulls and claws and ribs, cold blue organs pulsing to life as black smoke became semi-liquid flesh and hide that stretched between their blue-ivory ice-bones, slavering jaws that breathed cold mist barking at them as Discombobulation muttered: "Hellhounds. It just had to be Hellhounds."

Soulless light glared out of the sockets in ice-skulls, sharp ice-sickle teeth glinted, and the air around them glimmered with frost as their oversized claws scraped against the ground, freezing it beneath their feet. Their ribs and chests remained horribly exposed, giving a few of their frosty inner workings as that black, rippling watery-hide covered the rest of their frames, ragged black tails flicking back and forth as Ignominious looked up with a cruel grin, his horn giving another flash as black smoke hissed silently downwards through the ceiling, then puffed outwards as other small, floating shapes formed, and the Draconequus winced in disgust as he added moodily: "And Smoke Imps. Truly, the demon must want to kill you, Luna."

The Imps squeaked, their bat-like heads tilting back and forth, long, gangling limbs ending in grubby claws and enormous wings flapping rapidly. Their legs ended in nothing but smoking, unclear points, as did their long, forked tails, the Imps hissing as they floated back and forth restlessly… and then Ignominious threw his head back and laughed as his horn gave a final sizzling burst, and behind him, no less than four Velite earth ponies ripped themselves free from the earth, runes scrawled over their ivory skeletons and eye sockets full of unnatural, undead flame, before the demon snapped his head forwards and whispered: "Oh, you have no idea. I'll get the satisfaction of killing you, and then making Luna mine, all over again, once she's dead. As for the rest of you, well. Nothing personal."

He smiled almost mockingly as Scrivener gritted his teeth, then he leaned forwards and said sharply: "This is between me and you then, put your toys away and let the others go, I'll fight you myself!"

"I think I'd just rather kill everyone, from you to Twilight Sparkle." Ignominious replied mockingly, glancing over his shoulder… and Scrivy snarled before he shrugged the satchel bag forwards, digging into it and yanking an orb out as the black unicorn looked over his shoulder at the cluster of earth pony Velites behind him, laughing: "What do you think friends? What do you think, dogs of war? Maybe I should even ask-"

He began to look forwards again… and one of the glass anti-magic spheres struck square into his face, shattering and then exploding in a blast of light, and Ignominious screamed in agony as he staggered backwards, electricity sparking along his head as howling faces pushed out all along his body, his form rippling and becoming almost solid as he fell backwards on his haunches before one of the Hellhounds charged forwards.

It roared as it leapt towards Scrivener Blooms, leaving a trail of smoke and cold blue mist behind it… and Scrivy winced in shock as a paw booted him firmly in the side, knocking him out of the way as Discombobulation stepped calmly forwards, an enormous glass dome appearing in either hand before he slammed these tightly together over the Hellhound, trapping the stunned creature inside. It smacked loudly into one of the walls of the now-sphere around it, and then screeched as Discombobulation violently shook it back and forth, sending up a storm of snow and smoke as all eyes stared at him before he firmly slammed the sphere down, the glass boulder clunking and the Hellhound laying in a daze on its back as a blizzard of black and white swirled around it, the Draconequus pronouncing calmly: "Snowglobe."

"What… lunatic, pathetic creature! I… well, what are you all waiting for?" Ignominious screamed, looking back and forth… but even the snarling Hellhound seemed hesitant to charge forwards as the Draconequus stood with one hand calmly resting on the glass orb, his other on his hip. "How dare you! What makes you think-"

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered ponies to this land. You insult my queen. You threaten my ponies with slavery and death! Oh, I've thought about this carefully, demon. Perhaps you should have done the same!" Discombobulation snapped suddenly, leaning forwards, face serious, eyes blazing with anger that made even the Velites stagger backwards at the burst of fury from the chaotic creature.

Ignominious gaped stupidly in response to this, spluttering and shaking his head wildly, still stunned from the anti-magic pulse as shocks travelled over his body before he looked back and forth, asking in disbelief: "Of what madness is this patchwork doll speaking?"

"Madness?" Discombobulation stepped backwards, then he gritted his teeth, leaning forwards and shouting: "This is _Equestria!_"

And with that, the Draconequus rose his giraffe leg and slammed a mighty kick into the glass sphere, the Hellhound inside shrieking as it was sent rocketing and rolling like a glass boulder towards Ignominious as the other creatures scattered but the demon only stared dumbly before the globe smashed into him and exploded in a blast of snow, smoke, and glass, the demon hurtling backwards with a howl of misery to smash into the collapsed stone barrier as the less fortunate Hellhound was ejected with such violence it shot over the piled-up rocks and was sent hurtling out into the empty night sky.

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth, reaching back and ripping the satchel bag free from his body as he looked at Rainbow Dash, shouting over the snarls of the Hellhound and the hisses of the Velites: "Let's see if he can handle a bigger blast!"

Rainbow immediately got the idea as Scrivy threw the satchel to him, the Pegasus grinning as he leapt into the air and snagged the bag, lunging upwards to avoid the snapping jaws of the Hellhound as it pounced towards him, before he grinned widely even as an imp darted towards him, shouting: "Bad move, pal!"

Rainbow nimbly brought both legs up, slamming his rear hooves into the imp's features and launching himself backwards even as the other imp zigzagged through the air and tried to get around his flank… but with surprising grace for his large frame, Rainbow rolled his body and brought three of his legs back as the other tightly cradled the satchel against his armored chest, then he kicked them out at the same time as the demon darted towards him, leaping off it as his wings spread and shooting forwards in a blinding streak of color, corkscrewing his body as he caught the handle of the bag and then threw it straight down the moment he was overtop the demonic unicorn.

Ignominious looked up tiredly as the satchel bag shot down, slamming into his head… and the anti-magic spheres it was filled with all exploded in one massive flash of force and light, the demon howling in misery as massive arcs of energy jolted back and forth over his frame, smoke hissing up from his body as howling faces twisted and contorted along his sides, almost ripping themselves out of his rippling frame as he jittered and convulsed wildly. Rainbow Dash winced, almost blinded by the blast even as he caught himself against the wall before forcing himself to run upwards as his wings flapped hard, charging up the surface and then sprinting upside down for a moment across the ceiling before he grunted and kicked off.

He shot downwards like a meteor, slamming through a Velite and sending bones flying in all directions as he kept sharp count in his head, body tense, wings trembling, muscles flexing… and then he launched himself suddenly upwards with such force that it released a narrow shockwave, knocking the other Velites around him staggering as he shouted: "Come on, let me show you what else I got!"

Spike winced as the Hellhound lunged at him, blocking the snapping jaws and slashing claws with his shield before he grunted as he stepped forwards and shoved hard, knocking the demon-dog backwards before he winced as it vomited out a wave of freezing mist… but on instinct more than anything else, the dragon replied with a blast of his own fiery breath, greenish flames and cold smoke cancelling each other out before he stepped forwards and slashed hard downwards, ripping a crack through the icy skull of the Hellhound and making it shriek in frustration and pain as it staggered backwards, shaking its head wildly.

Then it looked up with a snarl, eyes glowing, and Spike winced and half-hid behind his shield as the demon dog tensed… then shrieked when Big Mac plowed into it despite the Velite clinging uselessly to his back, knocking the Hellhound flying into a wall. It fell limply, and Spike ran forwards, leaping towards it with a yell and plunging his sword down through its frozen ribs and into its icy heart, the demon howling in misery as its body arched… then it burst apart into frosty shrapnel and black smoke, the dragon cursing as he was knocked backwards onto his rear with a wince.

Big Mac grunted as he leaned forwards and bucked the Velite off him, sending it flipping dumbly through the air to crash to the ground in front of him before the heavy, strong pony slammed a hoof down in two hard, crushing stomps that shattered skull and ribs, the undead creature falling still before the red pony shot a glance over his shoulder as a Velite charged towards his back. Immediately, he rose one hind hoof and slammed a fierce kick into it, knocking it flat… and Scrivener Blooms simply trampled over it, crushing it beneath his hooves as the pony charged towards Ignominious with a snarl.

An Imp lunged down at him from the air, seizing his features and succeeding for a moment in knocking him off balance… but before it could even raise its spindly claws, reality ripped open beside the creature and Discombobulation's eagle talon reached through, yanking the Imp off the earth pony and into the portal… which promptly shut the moment his hand was all the way out but the Imp only partway, slicing it almost in half.

It squeaked and exploded into nothing but black smoke as Discombobulation looked moodily down at his talon, absently flicking some dust off as he said distastefully: "Whoops. Silly butterfingers."

He glanced up to watch as the other Imp managed to lash its claws across Rainbow Dash's features, the male cursing as blood splattered from the rips flayed in his cheek but half-grinning even through the pain as he half-twisted his body and brought both rear hooves up to kick into the floating demon, and it was slammed up into the ceiling above hard enough to burst apart into nothing but smog as Rainbow was launched forwards, twisting his body to shoot across the ground as he looked up with a snarl as his eyes linked on Ignominious, as he shot after Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony lunged-

Ignominious looked up, his body still shivering, barely able to remain on his hooves before his eyes widened in dumb surprise… and then the hoof of Scrivener Blooms slammed viciously upwards under his chin, knocking him rearing backwards with a gargle before Rainbow Dash swung his body to slam all four hooves into the demonic equine's body in the same mighty blow, the creature howling in misery as he was slammed backwards… and this time, crashed not against, but tore through the weakened rock wall. He hurtled into the night surrounded by an escort of broken rock and shale and torn ivy, his limbs flailing uselessly as he fell down the steep mountainside before smacking with an audible crunch into the edge of a protruding cliff. bouncing like a rubber ball with a scream of pain and terror before he vanished into the deep darkness of the canyon below, followed only by a stream of falling stone.

Scrivy and Rainbow Dash both stared stupidly out over the edge, as the Pegasus flapped his wings slowly, and then the two turned around to watch as one of the Velites scampered away down the tunnel and Spike managed to slice the head off another before using his shield to smack it firmly in the ribs, sending its bony body collapsing weakly backwards. He winced as it continued to twitch, then the dragon stomped it firmly, crushing in the undead creature beneath one booted foot as he looked up, breathing hard and then grinning widely as he said stupidly: "We did it. Holy horseapples, we actually did it."

"We did." Scrivener smiled a bit, then he looked amusedly at the blue Pegasus as he grinned and rose a hoof, rolling his eyes but then raising his own and punching it lightly. "Maybe you'll earn that title of Captain yet, Dash, if you keep this up."

"Hell yeah, you bet I will." He grinned wider at this, looking pleased and nodding firmly before he looked towards the others, reaching up and awkwardly rubbing at the scratches on his face. "This. I ain't gonna look like you now, right, Scrivy?"

"No, Dash, you're safe from that. Besides, Luna or Twilight can heal you once we rejoin them…" Scrivener glanced up towards the stone ceiling overhead, studying it before he pointed towards the glass orb. "There it is."

"Allow me." Discombobulation stepped forwards and calmly cleared his throat, then he spread his arms and closed his eyes, reciting in his monotone voice: "Do re mi fa so la ti. This is my perfect pitch."

Above, the glass orb shuddered… but nothing else happened, and Discombobulation looked moodily up at the sphere before he leaned down, picked up a large rock, and threw it bad-temperedly at the orb trapped in the vines. It struck it squarely and shattered it in a burst of electricity and light that set the ivy surrounding it on fire for a few moments, and then the Draconequus turned around and spread his arms, looking pointedly at them all.

Spike caught on first, clearing his throat as he sheathed his blade and clapping his hands awkwardly as the ponies only looked up at him, but Discombobulation bowed back and forth before he brushed past, saying moodily: "Come, I must rest my treasured vocal chords. Or smoke a cigarette. Or at least ensure that my dressing room has nineteen leafy six-foot-tall plants, four leafy four foot tall plants, vegetarian catering and no animal by-products anywhere. Otherwise I may not be able to make it to the end of abbey road."

Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to respond… and then he winced and staggered, the others looking at him with concern as the Draconequus only gazed down curiously. "Is that a successful connection to the internet or have you encountered a DNS error? If so, you should contact an experienced technician or your local service provider."

Scrivy wheezed a little, then he shook his head briskly as thoughts, emotions, and memories flooded through his system, sharing in a moment with Luna everything that had happened, once more able to feel Luna's presence inside and outside of himself… and then he looked up and smiled a bit, saying quietly: "The barrier's down. Luna and the others are on their way, nothing happened to them."

"Good, I was kind of worried." Spike smiled a little, the dragon half-hugging his shield against his chest before he cleared his throat, looking from Scrivy to Rainbow Dash before he asked in a hush: "So uh… you guys are married, right?"

"Yes, but that's legal now so you really don't have to whisper." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and Spike looked dumb for a moment as Rainbow snorted in entertainment and punched the earth pony's shoulder lightly. "But if you can call me being married to Luna a normal marriage then… yes, I am."

"I'd say mine is weirder but all things considered, I think you and Luna take the prize." the Pegasus said agreeably, as Big Mac turned and headed back into the larger cavern from the tunnel, Discombobulation following the red earth pony. "Why? You want me to be your best stallion at your dream wedding with Rarity?"

Rainbow sat back a bit and squeezed his own cheeks together, making kissy faces, and Spike glared at him even as he turned beet-red, grumbling: "Definitely not now, you jerk. But seriously, you guys… what… what should I do?"

Scrivener Blooms and Rainbow Dash traded amused looks, and when the Pegasus gave the male a pointed glare, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, the poet will take this. 'Love is patient, love is kind,' if you'll allow me to steal from Discombobulation's shtick for a moment and quote other things to sound smart. Which is what we poets do anyway… but I really don't think you need our help, Spike. Just keep moving with the flow, if it's meant to be, you'll know: you'll find yourselves locking into place."

"No, no, no, don't listen to him. You gotta be aggressive, that's what I was." Rainbow Dash said empathetically, leaning forwards and nodding firmly a few times. "Aggressive! Just like a race, you put your eyes on your goal, and you shoot for it as fast as possible."

Rainbow sat back on his haunches, raising his hooves and then pointing them both forwards, and Spike winced as Scrivener glared at the Pegasus… and then they both glanced over their shoulder in surprise at the sound of approaching hooves, looking up to see Twilight Sparkle smiling amusedly at the three, the dragon blushing as he half-hid behind his shield.

"Actually, what he has to do is stop running away from her and talk to her about it, for better or worse. Spike, don't listen to either of them, they're both idiots." Twilight said mildly, and then she leaned forwards and traded a firm hug with Rainbow Dash, then with Scrivener Blooms, lingering a moment or two longer with the male before she pulled back and smiled at him quietly. "Everyone's different, though. For everyone, love is different."

Spike grumbled and covered his ear-fins, and then Twilight Sparkle laughed and shook her head before gazing over her shoulder, smiling as Luna approached, grinning widely, and Applejack smiled and shook her head with entertainment as Rainbow turned and blushed deeply, embarrassedly touching the scratches on his cheek before Luna exclaimed cheerfully: "Scrivener Blooms! Thou aren't nearly as bludgeoned and battered as I expected thee to be!"

"You okay, Dashie? Y'ain't too badly hurt, are you?" Applejack asked kindly, and Rainbow laughed awkwardly before he and Applejack embraced gently and traded a quick nuzzle, as Scrivy and Luna strode towards one another and then lightly headbutted each other before they turned and fell into step, meeting one another's eyes and sharing thoughts, emotions and memories as the blonde earth pony grinned and firmly nudged her husband onwards. "Come on, let's get you fixed up. Twilight, you heal these cuts? I swear Big Mac better be in better shape than you are."

"No problem at all." Twilight said softly, her horn glowing as Dash fidgeted but then turned his head to give the winged unicorn a clear view, and Spike couldn't help but smile as he fell into step beside the ponies as the caravan wagons pulled along behind them. For all their differences, after all… the looks in the eyes of the two couples was still very much the same.


	25. When Laughter Fades Away

Chapter Twenty Three: When Laughter Fades Away

~BlackRoseRaven

They pushed onwards into the night, Luna and Twilight leading the way with their horns glowing, and Ross smiling as he made his own horn glow as well, following in the middle of the caravan with Cowlick, not even seeming aware that he was doing magic. Lanterns hung from the sides of the wagons, burning brightly… but not even Scrivener Blooms complained about the extended march as they made their way through the tunnels of the mountains, past eyes that glared at them from the darkness but didn't dare attack before they finally emerged into a vast, rocky tundra and pushed forwards, away from the shadows of the mountain and the toxic reek of the barren land, finally coming to a halt in the silhouette of an immense pine forest.

They pulled off the road where the land was still clear, setting up the wagons to form a curved wall to the stretch of desolate tundra behind them. It provided some shelter from the bitter wind that nipped across the empty, frozen wastes, and the minotaurs were quick to gather logs and branches from the forest, using them to build both bonfires and barriers at the edge of the encampment.

When questioned by Luna about this, Aleksandr muttered that the forest was watching them… and Scrivener hated to agree, but he could feel the same dark intensity. He thought Luna did, too, but she refused to admit that any creatures of the night could sway her… but for once, Aleksandr had only shaken his head slowly and murmured: "Be wary, _Baba Yaga_. In story, is always underestimation that leads to downfall of great witch. I do not wish to see folk story become real life."

Luna had taken this to heart, at least, and helped reinforce the defenses around the campsite with magic, muttering moodily to herself… but Scrivy knew it was only because now, on top of everything else, her dominion over the night was being challenged by something the menaced through the shadows. In plain defiance of this, Luna and Scrivy set their tent up nearest to the forest, in a hole in the barriers, daring anything to attack them… but that night, as they laid in front of their tent in front of a blue fire that burned endlessly despite the whipping wind, as the moon shone down from the clear, lucid night sky, they were aware of eyes watching them, but nothing moved against them.

Twilight Sparkle joined them, and so did Pinkamena, as the rest of the ponies – minotaurs included, this time – stayed at the other bonfires. There was a distinct separation that made Pinkamena grin sourly before she muttered in distaste: "This is why killing ponies… or anything, really… is so much better than saving ponies. They say 'please' and 'thank you' as long as they want you around, as long as you're there to serve their purpose, not 'a' purpose, _their _purpose… and when you don't fit anymore, they make no effort to try and help you or include you. They just leave you to rot. Maybe that's why you and Scrivy have such an exciting marriage, live such an exciting life together that all the flame hasn't gone out of. Maybe it's not because of love… but because you both know you'll always need each other, and not in the sense of any romantic stupid lie, either. You two literally need each other to survive."

Luna glowered a little at this as Scrivener looked moodily across at Pinkamena, and then the male said dryly, as the dull-pink pony's blue eyes gleamed like gemstones: "I always get this awful feeling you're working towards some twisted ultimate end when you talk to us like this."

"Aren't we all, every day of our lives? We're all after something. We're all after things that are very surprisingly very similar, when you get all the semantics and bull out of the way." Pinkamena grinned wider, rolling onto her back and almost on top of the armor she had discarded shortly after joining them. "What do you two taste like? Take that any way you like."

"Then why does thou not step this way and find out for thyself?" Luna asked grouchily, glaring across at Pinkamena challengingly even as Twilight Sparkle winced as she looked up from the female's other side, and the gray earth pony grinned at this as she cocked her head upside down, licking her lips slowly. "I far from fear thee, creature. Whatever evils thou may wish to wrought upon others in battle or in other places."

"Oh yeah, because I obviously have so much luck getting other ponies into tents with me." Pinkamena laughed all the same, then rolled over and half-lidded her eyes as she strode sinuously towards them, slinking her body low across the ground as Scrivy winced to the side and watched as the earth pony slipped past towards the winged unicorn, who glowered… then winced a bit as the female slowly licked up her shoulder before settling her jaws against it almost mockingly.

She bit harder, teeth digging deeper, and Scrivener grimaced as he glanced down at his own shoulder, watching the way indents appeared, became a clear mark of sharp teeth as Luna gritted her own with a growl and Pinkamena's eyes shone with hellish radiance and delight, red-rimmed blue glinting dangerously before she suddenly drew back with a laugh. "I like you! I really like you two!"

Twilight, meanwhile, was only staring, shivering a little as Luna and Pinkamena half-glared at, half-studied each other… and then Luna smiled grimly and nodded, and Pinkamena licked her lips before she turned and strode away, Twilight Sparkle staring from one to the other before she asked sharply: "And what the hell was that?"

"A challenge met." Luna said moodily, shaking her head slowly before she sighed a little and glanced up at the sky, starry mane sizzling quietly around her. "Scrivener Blooms, speaking of devils and promises and horrible things, we must compose a letter to Celestia telling her… of what I have experienced."

Luna quieted, glancing down and nodding slowly, and Scrivy gazed at her softly before he began to climb to his feet… but with only a smile, Luna flicked her head to the side, and a satchel bag of Scrivy's personal belongings floated out of the tent and dropped down beside her, a quill, an ink well and parchment floating out of this… before Sammy poked his head out of the bag as well, chirping and shivering despite his lack of organic life. "Aye, Sammy, I agree, 'tis more than cold enough to chill the bones of the dead. Curl up here with us, then, and not in the musty drudgery of Scrivy's accursed bookery."

"Bookery yourself." Scrivener grumbled, and Twilight sighed, then smiled when Sammy hopped out and scampered over to her, reaching out and quietly stroking along the pseudodragon's back as he curled up on a warm rock in front of the fire. She gazed over at the two as Luna and Scrivy looked at each other, their eyes meeting, their expression the same for a moment before the male nodded, saying quietly: "Still, I think you should compose it. This isn't just a letter to Celestia… this is personal for you."

Luna grumbled under her breath at this, but then she nodded hesitantly and cleared her throat as she sat up straight, saying quietly: "Then I shall dictate, and thou shalt write, but… correct me as always, Scrivy, if I embellish too much here or there."

The male smiled at her as Twilight looked up quietly, and Luna glanced over to the violet winged unicorn, gazing at her affectionately for a few moments before she said softly: "And thou, Twilight Sparkle… shall listen closely to my story. As student, as friend, as… the special pony thou art to me, understood?"

Twilight nodded at this, looking at her tenderly, and Luna laughed and straightened, nodding firmly once before she gazed up at the starry night sky overhead, the wind itself seeming to settle for her story as she murmured: "Dearest sister…

"I write to thee today, to tell thee that I believe thee now in full, and have to come unlock memories of mine own, hidden in the very depths of my soul. I know now that thou spoke the truth… of the Valkyries, of Valhalla, of Asgard, and furthermore, of everything thou didst not speak of, but tactfully avoided. I, however, have not thy tact, nor the pleasure of avoiding the subjects… subjects like Odin, and the betrayal, and the fact that gods may step from higher realms, greater dimensions… but are perhaps as flawed as we ourselves are. 'Tis a strange and sad realization, and one that should have been blatantly obvious… for warrior gods to exist, there must be war. For war to exist, there must be an enemy… and the Aesir were all too glad to find enemies to embattle.

"Heed me, sister: Nightmare Moon led me to a vast library of memories, in which I wandered, finding fragments enough to know thou spoke the truth, to understand… more than I expected to understand from so little." Luna looked down quietly, nodding slowly. "In a fashion, it prepared me, helped brace me, for when Scrivener Blooms and Scarlet Sage were led into this vast library of memories by Nightmare Moon's tampering… and they aided me to discover a seal in my mind. A seal not unlike the ones we have used on occasion to bind the memories of the troublesome who nonetheless were not guilty enough to suffer death for their actions, as well as others whom had earned a second chance… but one without certain temptations. Yet it is no surprise, is it? Our magic… the old magic… resembles all too much that of our hidden idols, it has since the start… our very lifestyle has, from the beginning. Where we diverged from them was only when we began to seek peace… only when thou began to seek harmony, and think not there is any hidden sting in my words this time, my sister, for there is not.

"In thy mind there may also be a seal, but I am aware that also… my death was different. I remember the slaughter of the Vanir, blamed wrongly for actions taken by some other malicious force… and I remember Odin, furious with me. I remember weeks of hunting and reprimands that followed… I remember refusing Odin's orders, and refusing him when he tried to…" Luna halted and cleared her throat, glancing down for a moment before she nodded firmly and continued quietly: "Take me to his chambers. I remember… being put to sleep, and even in my nightmares and dreams, I heard the outrage of thou, then Freya, and a threatened coupe d'état. I remember infighting… and in my nightmares, I remember the shadows of the Black Wolves of Helheim. And I remember being cradled and soothed as I was quietly put to rest by calloused hands, and pieces of my very soul scattered downwards like ashes… and well, thou knows the rest, I am sure.

"It brings many questions to mind. Are there others like us? But oh, I know there are many worlds… I know that I was not killed on the battlefield, but instead sacrificed by an unknown mercy-killer that sought, in some alien way, to save me from whatever attacked and slaughtered the Aesir. And without gods, where do the spirits of our deserving dead wander? Do mortals rot in the ground, or worse, must all souls now fall towards Helheim… or is Asgard and the Vale of Valhalla but a lonely place of wanting spirits, wandering amidst a purgatory of ruin and graves of the beings they thought so above, deserved such worship?" Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly as she murmured softly: "But I do not despair. For all broken things… can be fixed with time. And unlike most ponies… we have the time to do this, sister. First we cleanse this darkness, then we work towards fixing what is broken, restoring honor to whatever tribe from which we sprung… aye, sister. I do not despair. I refuse to despair."

She fell silent for a few moments, looking down quietly before nodding slowly and murmuring: "I wish thee good luck, my sister, and… I thank thee for thy honesty, for helping arm me against the evils that are on the horizon. For all the loudness that this evil crashes through the night with, there is a subtlety in the darkness as well, that makes me fear what has come to Midgard… to Equestria, to the world of ponies and mortals. But I am ready to face what comes, with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, and thou, my big sister Celestia. I fear not what comes… I shall embrace my past and my future both."

She smiled a little, gazing up slowly and nodding firmly, then she looked towards Scrivener Blooms. "I was Brynhild, and now I am Luna Lightblade. Thou hast my love, Celestia, and all my best wishes. Fondest regards, thy little sister Luna."

"Luna Lightblade. Still gets me every time." Scrivy said softly, as he signed the parchment in a flourish, and Luna laughed as Twilight Sparkle shook her head with a quietly-entertained look. "Luna Lightblade and Celestia the Dragon Slayer… what would are heroic names be, anyway?"

"Well, thou does not get one, thou art just a bard. Bards quote poems about others, not about themselves." Luna replied with a slight smile, and Scrivy snorted in amusement as he rolled his eyes and furled the scroll quietly closed after giving it a quick glance-over, rolling the parchment tightly up before the winged unicorn's horn glowed, and it was gently pulled from his hooves as a royal seal lifted from the bag and bound itself tightly around this. "Samael, send this to my sister."

Sammy looked up from his rock with a disgruntled chirp, obviously not wanting to move, and Luna rolled her eyes before the letter floated easily over to the skeletal pseudodragon, the creature sitting up slightly and breathing a gust of blue flame out once the parchment was close enough. It burst into ashes that swirled upwards into the night sky, and the Sammy flopped back down as Twilight laughed quietly and silently stroked over the creature's back. "I'm… I'm really glad you sound so confident, Luna. That you look so confident, despite everything… doesn't it scare you, though? It… it scares me a little, if I'm allowed to say that."

"Thou art allowed to say anything, Twilight Sparkle, thou has well-earned that privilege." Luna replied softly, giving her a slight smile as she glanced towards the winged unicorn, who blushed a little and fidgeted on the spot, but looked warmly up at the fellow female all the same. "And yes… I cannot lie and say that this does not worry me, for it does, and greatly… but all the same, I do not linger on it. I was; now I am." She stopped, then grinned and reared back, saying pompously: "And, to quote my beloved husband and his poetic nuance… 'it's pretty badass, really.'"

"I. Stop. Go away." Scrivener said finally, and Luna laughed before she gave him a wink and a look, and the male rolled his eyes before he stood up with a sigh, cracking his back absently. "Alright, alright, we'll both go away, then. Are you going to stay here, Twilight? Luna wants to do a patrol of the camp before everyone starts going to sleep."

"Yeah, I think I will. It feels… peaceful right now. I'm well aware there may be eyes watching us and other things in the shadows but… at the same time, it feels… okay." Twilight glanced up with an awkward smile, but Luna only nodded and smiled softly in return, well-understanding with her warrior's instincts. "Just don't take too long, I… I like your company."

"No, really?" Scrivy cocked his head, then snorted in amusement when Luna punched him firmly in the shoulder as Twilight shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright, I'm done for the night, anyway. Come on then, Luna."

The two turned, striding quietly through the shadows towards the tents and bonfires of the camps… but things seemed to be calmer, like the sense of malignancy had left the air as they sat for a few minutes with Aleksandr, his minotaur brethren, and Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Big Mac, then moved on. Luna chatted with the Pegasus Guards, who gazed at her with newfound respect, and Scrivener found himself talking with Ross and Cowlick as the two wandered out of a nearby tent, the former looking dazed and giggling a lot as Cowlick kept smoothing her messy mane out beneath her bandanna, and when Luna had strode over from the guard she had looked for a long time at the engineer, then simply rolled her eyes and said amusedly: "Well, 'tis what I would have done. Come Scrivener, 'lest Cowlick regales us with tales of her conquest."

Scrivy had laughed, and they had made their way slowly through the rows of tents, lit by lanterns that hung from poles placed evenly through the encampment: everything was bathed in dim but comfortable light, keeping a sense of safety and security throughout the campsite… before, as they made their way slowly back, the two found Rarity and Fluttershy standing awkwardly outside a tent, Rarity hopping from hoof-to-hoof before she looked up as they approached, saying urgently: "Help me!"

"Oh no, no, no, we shouldn't, we mustn't!" Fluttershy blushed even as she whispered this quickly, bowing her head a bit as Luna and Scrivy looked dumbly between the two, and Rarity hissed through her teeth loudly as she fidgeted back and forth. "Rarity, it's probably nothing-"

"No, you… idiot! Stop doing that, get on your back!" Pinkamena's voice came through the tent flap, and both Scrivy and Luna stared at the closed tent… before Pinkie Pie giggled loudly, then yelped… then giggled again even harder as Pinkamena's surly tones grumbled: "Don't make me smack you again, now stop laughing and… there. Inch forwards a little more… there. Spread… no, stop that! There, put it there!"

Luna and Scrivy shared a look, then both of them began to giggle childishly as Rarity looked up in frustration, saying in a hurried whisper: "They've been… sounding like that for what seems like hours, at first it was perfectly innocent and I thought that it would be perfectly nice to give them some time alone if they were getting along but-"

She was interrupted by a short clattering, and a smacking sound, followed by a grunt… and then Pinkie Pie mumbled something before Pinkamena grumbled: "Well then stay on your back, stupid. Good thing you're actually… yeah, that's better…"

"We should just. Go." Fluttershy said embarrassedly… and then she winced over her shoulder at the sound of approaching hooves to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack approaching, and she shook her head violently and motioned for them to go away… but that only made Rainbow Dash grin and prance right up to her as the Pegasus winced and leaned away. "No, we… we were just leaving-"

"Pinkamena, don't force it in!" Pinkie Pie giggled as Pinkamena grumbled, and Rainbow Dash stared at the tent, then looked at Luna and Scrivener Blooms, who were both still leaning away, snickering. Then Pinkie squeaked, there was a short, awkward pause… and then the bright voice of the female said: "Well, okay, guess that worked after all."

Luna and Scrivener fell against each other, muffling their laughter into one another's manes as Applejack merely looked at them sourly, then smacked the back of Rainbow Dash's head as he collapsed into giggles himself. The Pegasus only swayed forwards, however, before Applejack said flatly: "Well, Rarity looks like she's been standing out here all night and it's her tent too. So. Rainbow, go in there and see what's going on."

"Oh hell no!" Rainbow blurted, shaking his head wildly as his laughter stopped, then he pointed at Luna, saying hurriedly: "She's the leader, she should do it, she has rank and all that and is the only damn thing in this campsite scarier than Pinkamena!"

Luna immediately stopped giggling at this, then she looked up with a huff and said disgustedly: "Thou art a great craven contemptible coward, Rainbow Dash! How dare thee! But very well, if thou art truly so scared… Scrivener Blooms, go and investigate."

Luna looked at the earth pony pointedly as he looked up at her, his jaw dropping… and Applejack groaned and threw her head back, then simply stormed forwards and yanked the flap open, the other ponies all leaning forwards and staring through to see Pinkamena looking stupidly up from where she was carefully putting together a model of a boat, a horrible blush suffusing her face as Pinkie Pie looked up from where she was laying on her back so she could reach the underside beneath the holders it sat in while Pinkamena put together the top.

The bright pink pony bounced to her hooves with a cheery smile and greeting to them… and accidentally knocked the boat flying from the holders it sat in, the model spilling to the ground and breaking into pieces as Pinkie Pie looked dumbly down at this, then blushed as Pinkamena stared at the wreckage of the model ship. Then the dull-gray pony snarled and leaned forwards with a flurry of grumbled curses, stomping the wreckage wildly with her front hooves and mashing the remains of the model into broken pieces of wood and plastic before her eyes all-but-glowed as she looked up at the ponies and shouted: "Well what the hell are you looking at?"

The group of ponies grinned awkwardly, and then Rarity held up a hoof, saying awkwardly: "I'm… sorry, Pinkamena, I take full responsibility for… well… not just checking and… well… was that a-"

"It was a replica of the Royal Equestria Navy's military freighter AAB-class cruiser, do you have a problem with my hobby?" Pinkamena looked sulkily over them all, muttering under her breath: "Stupid ponies. Come on, sissy, let's go somewhere where these idiots aren't."

"Oh, don't be so upset now, we'll get you another one." Pinkie Pie replied brightly, then she bounced forwards and hugged Pinkamena firmly from behind, almost throttling her as Rarity slipped into the tent and Applejack and Fluttershy hurriedly dragged off Rainbow Dash even as the Pegasus began to giggle again. "Cheer up, Lemon Drop!"

"Dammit, don't call me that." Pinkamena grumbled and threw an elbow back into Pinkie Pie's stomach, making her wheeze for breath and half-fall backwards, then the dull-gray pony stormed forwards to shove past Luna and Scrivy before Pinkie shook her head and quickly scrambled after her, the winged unicorn grinning after them.

Then Luna rose her head, calling mildly: "Please refrain from bashing thy sister too roundly, Pinkamena, the others have begun to think strange, twisted thoughts about thee."

Pinkamena halted at this, looking over her shoulder moodily as Pinkie Pie snorted in amusement, smiling brightly as the Element of Laughter around her neck glowed for a moment… and then Pinkamena shook her head, saying flatly: "That's disgusting, Luna. Pinkie Pie tastes like sugar. I hate sugar."

With that, Pinkamena turned and strode off, and Pinkie bounced along beside her as Luna laughed and shook her head, Scrivener Blooms rolling his eyes in amusement before they both turned and headed through the campsite with amused smiles on their faces, before Scrivy finally asked curiously: "So where do you think Pinkamena managed to her hooves on a model?"

"Upon this subject, I would rather not guess, my daydreamer. 'Tis sometimes better not to know… although it is welcome to see that the creature enjoys things apart from killing, whether she wishes to admit it or not." She paused, then added in a quieter voice: "And I think… that separated, Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie have been in a sense… more stable. Pinkamena seems more willing to work with us… Pinkie Pie seems to bounce and laugh honestly, and not just out of manic madness. They seem to be good company for one-another too, although I had feared it would prove much otherwise."

Scrivener nodded slowly, the earth pony smiling a bit as they began to circle back towards their own campsite, the blue flames glowing like a beacon. "Well, remember what Twilight said? Pinkie Pie has trouble controlling herself, and she gets a little… quiet now and then, but Pinkamena is always there to shove her forwards. Pinkamena gets a little bloodthirsty, insane, and lonely… but… you saw Pinkie."

"I did. They are providing for one-another, even apart. 'Tis strange, but good." Luna nodded meditatively… and then she winked and nudged Scrivener Blooms firmly, the male giving her an amused look. "'Tis not altogether unlike us."

"You just enjoy comparing things to us and then declaring that we're better versions of it." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna shrugged thoughtfully, giving him a wide grin of agreement. "Should we stop in and visit Scarlet Sage?"

"I would like to but… we should permit the foal to rest. I am sure she sleeps by now… it has been a trying day for the poor filly." Luna glanced up at the night sky overhead, nodding slowly before she grimaced as a cold wind breathed past, stepping quietly closer to Scrivy and pressing their sides together as they approached the campfire and Twilight Sparkle, who was reading slowly by the glowing light of her own horn. "And look at this insolent creature, reading! Have thou not learned more from this journey than thou has from all the books in Equestria?"

"Luna that… you really can't compare those two things…" Twilight said tersely, but when Luna only gave her a glare as she flopped down beside her, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Scrivener Blooms strode past to his saddlebag, pulling out parchment and his quill, and Twilight added moodily: "Besides, I'm the one reading books but you're the one who married and dragged an actual writer along on this trip. From that angle, we're both doing something wrong."

Luna looked stumped at this as Scrivener snorted in amusement, before he winced and ducked when the sapphire winged unicorn flicked her horn towards him and a log flew over the fireplace at his head, saying moodily: "Traitor. I shall pummel thee, even if it means pummeling myself, thou should know by now."

"Temper, Luna. Save your anger issues for North Neigh, you'll be able to pummel plenty of ponies then." Scrivy said mildly as he began to write, and Luna sighed and nodded, grumbling a little before she glared at him, but the male ignored her pointedly… then winced when her horn glowed and he was forcefully dragged over the dirty, half-melted tundra in a semicircle around the campfire, quill and parchment and all, until he came to a halt beside her so she could mumble and shove her face down against his neck and mane as Twilight laughed, then winced when Luna wrapped a foreleg around her and yanked her moodily down against her chest like a stuffed animal.

The night roved onwards in calm: Twilight eventually fell asleep with her book half-held against her face, cradled against the comfort of Luna's body and kept warm by the fire, Sammy curling up under one of the violet pony's wings and snuggled comfortably into her frame as Luna smiled softly into the blue, eldritch flames, seeing old memories, strange images, as Scrivener Blooms quietly wrote. His quill flicked slowly over the paper, rarely pausing, the male's features serene… quill in one hoof, other foreleg around Luna's shoulders as she rested in comfort against him.

"For all thou whining and complaining… there is such discipline in thee." Luna said softly, when Scrivener finally put down his quill and took a break after filling several long sheets of parchment, and the male looked at her curiously even as he grimaced and stretched, cracking his neck and his back loudly. "When thou decides to sit and write, thou… sits and writes, and for hours at a time without pause. It frustrates me, Scrivener Blooms. How dare thee be so good at focusing upon one thing? I am supposed to be the better-than-thou here."

Scrivy only smiled amusedly at this, however, shrugging and saying quietly: "True, Luna, but don't forget… writing has always been my one escape from… everything. I'm driven more than I am skilled, and maybe obsessive more than I am driven: is that really such a good thing to be?"

"It is for me, because thou looks at me with the thought 'the only thing in greater regard than my writing is thee, Luna.'" the winged unicorn replied softly, and the two shared a gentle, slow kiss for a few moments before they pulled apart, gazing affectionately into one-another's eyes, then she winked. "Thou should treat Twilight Sparkle better, though, great unkind lout, for all thou thinks of her."

"Oh, Luna, then you'd be jealous." Scrivener replied kindly, and the female laughed before they both gazed up into the night sky, smiling at the moon above as the male added quietly: "We should probably-"

And then an awful howling filled the night air, and Scrivener and Luna both leapt to their feet, knocking Twilight Sparkle sprawling as she gasped in surprise and flailed wildly for a moment before freezing up and looking skywards at the sound of another howl that ravaged the night, and Scrivener snarled, recognizing the terrible sound from his too-recent encounter with the creatures even before Luna said sharply: "'Tis a Hellhound! And the beasts never hunt alone!"

She began to step forwards, then looked sharply over her shoulder as a terrible, red radiance filled the air behind them through the cloth of the tent, the winged unicorn snarling as she spun around and lashed her horn down. A wall of translucent blue energy sparked into existence in front of them a moment before the red light on the other side of the barrier intensified… and then their tent was all-but-disintegrated by a massive blast of flame that smashed against the sapphire wall like a battering ram, Luna's horn sparking as she cursed and leaned forwards before the stream of fire burst apart, revealing several red-robed, tattooed unicorns that approached through the ashen corridor left behind, one of them saying in a cold, carrying voice: "Destroy them. For _Ekleíp_. For Ragnarok. For rebirth."

"Fools!" Luna shouted furiously, leaning forwards with a snarl as she flicked her horn upwards… and spikes of stone ripped from the ground, cruelly ripping into the first unicorn in line and killing him instantly, but the other two thralls only continued forwards with only the faintest twitch, their eyes emotionless, smoky tattoos writhing over their faces as Luna's eyes glowed. "Think not I shall hesitate to exterminate thee if I must! 'Tis better to die than remain a servant to the darkness, no one knows this better than I!"

The unicorns both began to lower their horns… but Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards, snapping her own downwards and sending a blast of lightning into one that staggered the thrall before he gargled and fell forwards, convulsing violently as she shouted: "Luna, wait, paralyze them!"

Luna grimaced, then winced when a fireball was sent rocketing towards her from the still-advancing unicorn, stepping forwards as her horn glowed blue before she parried it with an easy flick, the fireball simply puffing out of existence as it was dispelled. Then Twilight leapt forwards, swinging her horn down, and electrical arcs tore around the unicorn's body in a tight checkerboard pattern, netting it in lightning and making it howl as the tattoos over its features writhed before it fell backwards… and Luna cursed under her breath at the sounds of battle rising up behind her, wincing as something exploded before she ordered: "Twilight, secure these creatures and ensure they cannot use magic! Scrivener… oh grand, again?"

Scrivy was already running towards the campsite, knowing Luna and Twilight could handle the situation… and he cursed under his breath at the sight of Nibelungs and Velites surging through the camp, engaging with Starlit Knights and Pegasus Guards in various states of shock and readiness. Worse, there were Hellhounds lunging into the fray as well, these terrible, icy demons terrifying the ponies they came across… and the male snarled as a Pegasus Guard was tackled by one that roared and breathed a wave of icy mist over the male, frostbite and ice spreading over the soldier's features as he screamed in pain before it savagely ripped out his throat.

A Velite leapt in front of him, and Scrivener barely slowed as he ducked under a wild claw of the creature before he slammed his shoulder upwards, knocking it flat before the earth pony's hooves stomped down into its skull… and then he snarled, looking up sharply as the emaciated figure of Ignominious climbed onto a wagon, the demonic equine screaming in a voice tinged clearly with insanity and panic: "Go, go, you are all I have left! Kill them, butcher them, but you must destroy Scrivener Blooms and Luna before sunrise, this is my last chance!"

Scrivy snarled as he began to wade through the battlefield towards the creature, weaving past a Nibelung that swung uselessly at Big Mac as the red pony gritted his teeth and deflected the bite of the axe off the buckler on his arm, and then Scrivener winced as a Hellhound looked up from the Pegasus it was savaging to snarl and charge at him… before the demon dog was brought to an unexpected halt as Pinkamena stepped nimbly in from the side and slammed an axe forwards into its features with a vicious grin.

The Hellhound squealed as its icy skull blew apart into fragments of frost, shaking what remained of its head back and forth wildly as dark smog burst up from its neck, and then the dull gray pony yanked the weapon around in a crescent before slamming it down into the Hellhound's spine, and the demon dog exploded into smoke and chunks of frost as she laughed savagely, shooting a dark grin at Scrivener Blooms, no armor over her bruised body but a more terrifying figure in the pallid light with only the axe in one hoof and the knife holstered at her side than even the minotaurs as she shouted: "This is it! This is what I've been waiting for!"

She laughed again, then half-spun as she easily slung the axe around in a wide, upwards slash, slicing the head off a Velite as Pinkie Pie winced and cowered next to her, but Pinkamena only grinned insanely as she stomped savagely down on the twitching skeleton and shattered its bones to dust, calling eagerly: "You wanted to sing a song the whole way marching here, right sissy? Well let's sing, Pinkie Pie! Come on, let's sing a song!"

"Pinkamena, please!" Pinkie winced, then she lunged forwards when a Nibelung began to charge in towards their flank, slamming her hooves into it to knock the dwarf staggering before she spun around and kicked both rear hooves into its face, knocking the wolf-pig senseless as it flopped backwards, prone. "We need to get out of the middle of the battlefield!"

"But I want to be a target! I want to spill blood, and spill their blood! Fine, Pinkie, I'll start, you follow along!" Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, then she spun the axe rapidly at her side before lunging forwards, burying the axe into the chest of a Nibelung with a twisted grin as, to the horror of those around her, she began to sing in a voice as jagged as the blade of her weapon: "Oh, I'm not like other ponies… I don't like hay or sweets or silly things-"

"Pinkamena oh my god I will do anything if you stop right now!" Pinkie Pie winced in horror as Velites turned towards them, the skeletons drawn by the ghastly song of the dull-pink pony as their rune-engraved bones glimmered, snarling as they began to rush forwards. "Oh god!"

"-and I never have been one for the bright shining sun… or mornings!" Pinkamena added in a chipper voice as she leaned towards another Nibelung that was cowering behind its shield, and then she ripped the axe out of the chest it was currently buried in before swinging it savagely, smashing the shield of the terrified dwarf and knocking it flat on its back before she leapt on top of him, looking down with a grin. "But you know what I've always enjoyed?

"Massacre!" She arched her back, throwing her forelegs wide even as two Velites lunged at her, but with an almost-idle gesture she swatted one to the ground with the axe and Pinkie Pie managed to tackle the other one to the frosted earth with a wince of horror. "Bloody massacre!" Her axe swung down as the Nibelung beneath her shrieked for a moment before the blade buried between its ears. "Filthy massacre! Oh, everything's so much brighter, to this brawling fighter, when there's blood painting life's boring canvas!

"Oh, massacre!" Pinkamena yanked her axe free as she leapt forwards, swinging it around in a wide crescent slash that ripped through another Velite and sent it backwards, before a Hellhound lunged at her… and was met with a hard hoof under the jaw, knocked sprawling stupidly on its back as Pinkie scrambled after the insane, murderous pony. "Bloody massacre! Filthy massacre! Oh, everything has more meaning, it gives me such a warm and fuzzy feeling, when my enemies lay in pieces in the sand!"

She slammed her axe down, burying it through the Hellhound's chest with a savage glint in her eye, the demon dog shrieking as it burst apart, the earth pony barely noticing the frosty shrapnel that bounced off her body and tore small nicks across her frame as she opened her jaws and tilted her head back with a grin to begin another verse of her awful, jaunty song, not hearing the Nibelung charging towards her side with its own axe already brought back, swinging cruelly forwards-

She gasped at the sound of metal burying into flesh as something hard smacked into her spine and knocked her forwards a step, her back stiffening, her straight mane falling over her face as she slowly turned to stare at the Nibelung, which was grinning from beneath its metal helm, both hands locked on the pole of the axe, the head of which had sunk deep into the pink back of a pony… and Pinkie Pie smiled weakly, half-clinging her back, rasping hard as her legs shook beneath her. Blood flowed in a thick river down her body from the gaping wound before the Nibelung unceremoniously yanked its axe back, and Pinkie Pie collapsed on her back as Pinkamena turned around and fell to her knees, staring with disbelief, shaking her head mutely as her red-rimmed blue eyes almost glazed over and she whispered: "Sissy…"

The Nibelung laughed roughly as it began to draw its axe back, grinning mockingly down at her as Pinkamena looked up, mute and stupefied for a moment longer, her mane falling in a curtain over her face… and then she screamed in rage and denial, springing suddenly upwards with the speed and strength of a cheetah and tackling the wolf-pig onto its back, its axe flying from its hands as it gargled in surprise before a hoof slammed down with enough force to knock its head off, then front hooves crashed down again, again and again, Pinkamena shrieking with fury as she brought blow-after-blow crashing down into the dwarf's features until it lay dead and broken.

And when she looked up, breathing hard, she saw Rainbow Dash standing with tears in his eyes next to her, shield raised and roaring challenges that she couldn't hear: it was like she had fallen deaf, only muffled sound making it through, everything around her seeming to sluggishly grind along at half speed. On her other side, Aleksandr was bringing his hammer down into the shield of a Nibelung, and the dwarf was staggering backwards under the blow that hit with such force she was able to watch, in strange, clinical detachment, the way the metal warped, the way the wolf-pig's arm bucked… before slowly – and yet so quickly, it seemed, compared to the others – she climbed off the Nibelung's dead body and turned to silently stride over to where Pinkie Pie was gasping on her back in a pool of her own blood.

Rarity was on her other side with Spike, the unicorn casting the few spells Twilight had taught her into the crowd as the dragon lashed back and forth with his sword even as tears streamed down his face… and slowly, Pinkamena slipped down beside Pinkie Pie, sitting on her haunches and pulling her up and close, whispering: "Why, sissy? You were the better one. You were the pure one. They loved you… they needed you, even. Not me. You should have let me die. They hate me. I deserve to die. I deserve to die instead of you."

"But you're my sister, right? And I love you. You made me do some bad things but you were… just confused. You were scary, but… I knew from the nightmares you have every night, it's not your fault." Pinkie whispered in response, smiling weakly before she coughed quietly, a bit of blood bubbling up between her lips before she whispered: "Take this."

She silently touched the Element of Laughter around her neck, and Pinkamena shook her head mutely, whispering: "No, I… I can't use that. I'm… evil, I'm a monster. I'm not laughter, I… I hate laughter."

"You hate being alone. And we're twins… right?" Pinkie Pie smiled faintly, and Pinkamena swallowed thickly, the two barely aware of the chaos around them even as Hellhounds charged forwards… the two hearing only each other even as there was a massive crack before lightning exploded downwards from the sky, shocking the others with the horror of it as Twilight screamed her fury from where she was charging forwards, looking helpless even as her spell disintegrated the Hellhounds. Everything moved slow, except for them: sisters and opposites, but connected, parallels and reflections of the same thing, one in darkness, the other in light. "I love you. Thanks for being with me… I know… I was a pain sometimes."

"Sissy…" Pinkamena trembled as Pinkie Pie's head fell forwards and her body shivered before falling still… and then the gray-pink pony dropped her head against her chest, shivering violently as she gritted her teeth, a single sob wrenching through her body before she snarled and leapt upwards, yanking the necklace almost cruelly from around Pinkie Pie's neck with one hoof, half-turning as reality, sound, and everything else faded back to normal around her, but her mind tottered on the brink of insanity as she snarled: "Party's over!"

She shoved the Element of Laughter around her neck, and it trembled violently, as if in fear, before Pinkamena grinned darkly even through the tears that painted her cheeks before she leaned down, tensed her body, and then simply rushed forwards, out of the protective circle that had formed. She pounced on top of the closest Velite, crushing it into the ground and leaping immediately towards another, ripping fearlessly into their ranks, a whirlwind of rage and despair that no blade could slow, no shield could stop.

Ignominious cursed under his breath at the sight of the small army he had gathered being pushed back despite their initial, seemingly-assured victory… but Luna had already blown away the thralls sent to distract the winged unicorn, and both her spells and Twilight Sparkle's were rending through the Nibelungs and Velites. To his horror, the Hellhounds had not lasted nearly as long as expected: they had done much damage, oh yes, but the ponies had faced them with surprising tenacity and fearlessness, fighting savagely back… and he could even see the beast from Ginnungagap in the distance, throwing chaotic magic into the mix, the situation at hand rapidly worsening as Ignominious cursed before he looked down in surprise to see Scrivener Blooms charging headlong towards the wagon, a few cuts and bruises over his frame but the earth pony heedless of his scrapes in his fury.

Ignominious cursed and half-turned with a wince over his shoulder… but the tundra beyond was barren and empty, all his soldiers having moved into play. There would be no retreat for them… but no victory, either, not unless Luna was killed. And he couldn't risk overexerting the little power he had left… his body was still visibly battered from the terrible fall down the mountain, cracks still shone weakly in the darkness of his smoldering frame, and there were only a few faces struggling vainly to push through the blackness of his body.

He half-turned and ran along the top of the wagon instead, and Scrivener skidded to a surprised halt before turning to run parallel to him as Ignominious leapt to the next wagon in line, the earth pony shouting: "Come down here and fight me like a stallion, coward!"

Ignominious snarled, leaping towards the third wagon… and then a lasso shot up and wrapped around his neck, the demon's eyes bulging before Applejack yanked hard back on it, and the creature gargled as he was yanked out of midair and slammed face-first into the ground. The female grinned, beginning to step forwards… and then only staring in surprise at the violence with which Scrivener Blooms smashed into Ignominious, knocking him backwards against the wagon as the charcoal earth pony rose up with a snarl of fury as his front hooves crashed in a vicious tattoo up along the demon's chest and into his features, every blow carrying enough force to knock his head back against the wood of the wagon as he shouted: "Do you know how many lives you've ruined? How much pain you've inflicted?"

Ignominious hissed in pain, then he burst into black smoke, the rope falling through his incorporeal body as Scrivy's hoof slammed into the wall of the wagon and tore through the wooden paneling, wincing in pain as he collided with the stud below as Ignominious reformed and lunged towards him… before he screamed in agony as three spears of blue light tore through his frame in midair, solid and glowing brightly, pinning him to the side of the wagon as he flailed weakly and Luna approached slowly, her horn and eyes glowing as she said quietly: "Coward… nay. Thou art worse than a coward. Worse than scum… and now, as the last of thine army falls into oblivion, as those who haven't already fled are killed… now thou shalt die, Ignominious, demon. Thou attacks us, honorless wretch, and… thou hast killed somepony… who was…"

She halted, glancing towards Twilight Sparkle as the winged unicorn approached, tears falling down her cheeks, shaking her head mutely as Rainbow Dash walked towards Applejack, who frowned… then her face fell in horror at the sight of Aleksandr silently cradling Pinkie Pie's body, the minotaur's head bowed quietly forwards as Pinkamena walked beside him, staring emotionlessly forwards, bloody trails of tears dripping from her eyes. There was silence as the last of the sounds of battle faded, as the last Nibelungs fled towards the forest… and left behind a terrible battleground, the tundra scarred, the frost and wind howling in misery over the corpses of dwarves, broken pieces of Velite… and maybe a dozen dead ponies and several fallen minotaurs.

All eyes turned towards the demon on the wall, and he chuckled weakly… then screamed and threw his head back, black corruption bursting from his jaws, as Luna's eyes flashed and the spears of blue light buried through his body became enormous, twisting screws, bucking violently before he threw his head back and shrieked: "_Hólmgöngulög_!"

There was silence at this strange, alien word, as Scrivener dropped his head forwards and Luna's eyes flashed… and then she grinned slowly, cruelly, leaning forwards and asking in a dangerous voice: "And what madness compels thee to think that I will give thee a chance to escape again? That I have any reason to obey things thou mouths and whines in the hopes that others will show him the mercy he does not deserve, that that thou has no true concept of thyself?"

Ignominious rasped violently as all eyes looked towards him, the demon horse trembling violently and shivering as the blue, screwed spears buried through his body glinted dangerously… and then he gave a twisted, broken grin as he turned towards Luna, his eyes desperate and maddened and miserable as he whispered: "Because you are so desperate to show… you're better than me. Because I know you won't risk your honor… because I know your bloodlust, L-Luna… and that you would relish the chance to battle and kill me, one final time, no tricks, no magic… and because it doesn't matter if I survive. Unless I kill you… unless I… s-succeed in the mission I was given… _Ekleíp_, and worse, those they serve… are going to come for me at sunrise, and they will destroy me."

He laughed weakly, rasping: "You were right, Luna… oh… you were r-r-right as always… it was always too good to be true. So honor me, my beloved favorite, with one last duel… one last death, just me and you…"

Luna was silent… and then she looked over her shoulder at Twilight Sparkle, but the violet pony only hung her head and closed her eyes, whispering: "He's a monster. And yet he's so… pathetic. I'm not saying he shouldn't be stopped… that he shouldn't suffer for everything he's done. But you're better than him… and I know you'll make the choice that shows that."

The sapphire winged unicorn slowly gazed to the other side, looking towards where Pinkamena was sitting silently beside Aleksandr and Rainbow Dash… and the dull-pink, listless pony looked up and blinked slowly, then she reached up and silently touched the Element of Laughter hanging around her neck as the Pegasus reached a hoof up to rest on her shoulder… and for the first time, she didn't try and shrug it off, push contact away, as she whispered: "Sissy wouldn't want me to take revenge. Besides… he's killed me, but he's killed you, too. He's killed half of me… but he's killed a lot more of you. You deserve to make this choice. I never deserved anything. After all… in the past, I would have done the same, before you and Twilight and… sissy… helped me see…"

"I understand, Luna. And for once, I don't think he's lying." Scrivener Blooms said softly, reaching out and wrapping a foreleg around her silently… and Luna nodded silently as she looked forwards before her horn gave a faint pulse, the spears of blue light shattering and making the demon horse gargle as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, convulsing once on his side before slowly forcing himself to his hooves.

The black unicorn grinned callously over them all, bitterness and loathing and misery warring over his face… but the faces of ponies that pushed out against his body moved slowly, swimming through his hide, gazing with silent, almost-recognition outwards. And slowly, Ignominious began to stride forwards, the group parting for him as Luna turned and fell into step beside him, neither looking at the other even as the demon rasped: "Horns and hoof only. This is a duel to the death, and neither of us shall flee, nor seek better ground… is this acceptable?"

"I am the offended party, I shall set the rules. But these are acceptable, yes… and it shall be one-on-one. Scrivener Blooms shall not participate. This is between us, to settle things." Luna said quietly, as the survivors of the battle followed them to the road. Ignominious and Luna halted here, beneath the light of the setting moon and the twinkling stars… and then the winged unicorn glanced up as her horn glowed, before she lowered her head forwards… and the moon rumbled silently downwards, vanishing from sight, leaving them in a sunless dawn with only the light of the stars shining over them.

And yet all could see, as the group formed one large, loose circle around the two on instinct, Scrivener Blooms sitting at the front of the encircling ponies behind Luna, Ignominious snarling as gray light spilled through the air, pre-dawn's radiance beginning to spill from the horizon… and then Ignominious set himself, breathing hard as he leaned forwards, and he whispered: "I am ready, Luna Lightblade. Ignominious, Paladin of Equestria, Second Order of the Holy Skies. One of us dies here… and if you knew the truth behind the veil, you would let me kill you, my sweet. I just want us to be together, after all… is that so much to ask?"

"It was not the question that I had problems with, Ignominious… it was how thou went about seeking the answer. Thou has violated, maimed, and murdered my friends and family. Thou poisoned me with darkness, seeking to convert me to thy ways, using a wretched demon that was far stronger than thou could have ever been and that I all the same overcame with the help of friends, of family, of love…" Luna closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and saying quietly: "Thou hast been nothing but a disappointment."

Ignominious snarled, then he ran forwards, his horn glowing blackly before he lunged… and even with her eyes closed, starry locks sweeping backwards and sizzling around her, Luna easily parried the attack, horn glowing blue as it swept to the side and elegantly knocked the strike away before she leaned forwards, almost bowing as she lashed her horn outwards and ripped a deep, white-glowing wound down the male's chest.

The demon staggered backwards with a gargle, and then Luna's eyes opened, midnight-cyan irises cold and focused… and it was worse than anger, worse than despair, worse than emptiness, as she stepped forwards into another slash. It ripped a second wound across the demon's chest, and he cursed before stabbing downwards in retaliation… but Luna easily twisted herself out of the way, then swept her foreleg forwards and wrapped it around the black unicorn's neck, forcing his head down as she slammed a hoof into his kidney and then yanked him hard to the side, throwing him easily down to the dirt and sending him skidding over the frosted tundra of the road.

He rasped in pain and snarled as he tried to roll onto his stomach… and instead raised his head directly into a savage volley of blows from Luna's front hooves that smashed back and forth against his features, sending white cracks spreading through the demon's face as he howled in agony before she swung a hoof into his horn, knocking his head back as she dropped her body low, then arched her back and stabbed upwards in a lethal swing of her horn that tore through the underside of his jaw and pierced out the back of his head, and Ignominious's eyes bulged in horror… before he yanked himself backwards, gagging and bleeding corruption, the white cracks over his body pulsing violently as a face of a pony pushed out against his hide with a gasp… then sparked out of existence.

The demon staggered drunkenly on the spot, beaten, broken, barely able to keep to his hooves before he looked up as Luna ran towards him… and he cursed and staggered to the side, then fell heavily with a loud grunt of pain when the winged unicorn swung at him, inadvertently dodging her attack. Luna stumbled past, and Ignominious scrambled to his hooves, putting on a sudden burst of speed as he looked over his shoulder and tried to scamper to a distance… then looked up and screamed as his eyes locked on Scrivener Blooms: "This is all your fault!"

Scrivy's eyes widened as Luna spun around… and then the demon horse burst apart into black smoke that zigzagged violently forwards and surrounded the earth pony, Scrivy cursing as he felt it flooding into him, back arching, body spasming as Twilight Sparkle screamed and Luna skidded to a halt… but then she only grinned savagely as she closed her eyes, saying coldly: "And as thou has never learned… cheaters never prosper."

Scrivener Blooms glanced calmly up inside his own mind, surrounded by darkness, as Ignominious loomed over him, still wounded but now titanic as a mountain, looking down at him with fury as he leaned down and roared: "Before you, her heart was mine! Oh, miserable little slave-hoof, you made her weak, you made her pathetic, and now I'll kill you, kill her, and get her back, back where she belongs, back belonging to me!"

He rose a hoof, grinning insanely… but then faltered as blue mist twisted along the ground and formed into Luna, the winged unicorn looking coldy up as she stood beside Scrivener Blooms and said quietly: "This breaks the rules of honor, Ignominious. Thou forfeits the duel, and thine life… some would say, thy very soul. But then again, thy soul was never thine to give, was it? Thou gave that away to Helheim long ago."

"So what? The odds inside here are far greater than the odds outside… I may have to battle you both at once but I am inside you, Scrivener Blooms, there is a demon in your mind!" Ignominious leaned forwards, slamming his hoof down in front of the two ponies… but they barely flinched, and the demon frowned as Luna smiled grimly and Scrivy only looked up at him with disgust and pity.

"You're right, Iggy. There's a demon in my mind." Scrivy said softly… and Ignominious frowned before a shadow fell over him, a chill racing through the dark unicorn's body before he slowly looked over his shoulder… and stared in horror up at the sight of Nightmare Moon: for even as gargantuan as he was, she still towered over him, making him but a toy in comparison to her dark glory, her eyes glowing and her fanged maw grinning savagely.

The demon stumbled… and then his body glowed dark blue as Nightmare Moon's horn flashed, lifted into the air even as he struggled as the dark winged unicorn leaned forwards and said almost tenderly: "Ignominious… shouldn't you be more eager to meet me, to know me? You're responsible, in a way, for letting me manifest after all… without that creature you sent to us, I would have always remained buried deep in Luna's subconscious, nothing but bloodlust and passion… not what I am today in the here and now. Not sentient; not alive as I am."

She reached a hoof up, stroking it gently under the demon's chin, forcing his eyes up to stare into hers as she whispered in a loving voice: "Why don't I give you a demonstration of what I can do, shall I? Let's compare notes… the demon and Nightmare Moon. It's rare that I get a playmate, after all… lovely Luna and sweet Scrivener Blooms both think I'm too rough."

Ignominious's eyes widened… and in reality, Scrivener Blooms twitched, then he reared back, gritting his teeth, before he leaned forwards with a snarl of pain as a mass of black smog burst from his body and jaws, rapidly twisting in on itself into the shivering, half-melted body of the demon. Ignominious staggered drunkenly away from the earth pony, gargling and drooling corruption, giving a wracked, miserable sob from unknowable time spent in unknowable tortures despite the fact only mere seconds had passed in reality… and Luna's horn crashed into his chest before she butted him upwards, her front hooves slamming into his body in a rapid volley before he could even become entirely physical.

He was half-flung, half-stumbled in the other direction… and Scrivener's own hooves smashed across his face and jaw, ripping back and forth before the creature was sent stumbling to the side, the demon looking up with disbelief on its maimed, shattered features as Luna and Scrivy lunged at the same time. A front hoof from each pony crashed into his face, shattering his muzzle, smoke bursting up with a flash of terrible light as Ignominious was sent crashing backwards to roll several times before the last screaming face on the demonic equine's side burst upwards into smog.

The demon shivered, laying in a crumpled heap as smoke slowly rolled up off his body… and it shrank slowly before solidifying, little-by-little, as the gathered ponies watched with shock and disgust. Finally, what was left behind was a wretched, emaciated gray unicorn that lay upon the ground, gasping for breath, with no mane, no tail, and a cracked, useless horn. Ignominious shuddered as Luna and Scrivener Blooms approached and looked down at him, as the sun slowly rose behind them and bathed the pathetic creature in its light, the once-terrible demon looking up with half-blind brown eyes as he whispered: "P-Please… Luna…"

"I have had enough of listening to thee, monster." Luna said coldly, shaking her head as she snarled, starry mane twisting vibrantly around her. And all ponies present watched as the winged unicorn leaned slowly down, as Ignominious shivered and looked up pleadingly, brokenly… before she gritted her teeth in disgust and looked up at the sky overhead, ordering loudly: "Clean the campsite, gather the dead and the Velite bones… we can offer no grand funeral, but at least that they shall not be used for evil ends, at least the peace provided in purifying flame! Tend to thy friends and family, tend to the weak and wounded!"

For a moment, ponies lingered… but then they silently went about their jobs as Twilight Sparkle strode forwards, reaching up and resting a hoof on Luna's shoulder as she looked down coldly at the emaciated unicorn before she smiled… and it was a cruel, merciless smile as she said softly: "I shall not kill thee, Ignominious. Oh no, for that would be mercy… and I see for once that thou wert not lying."

Ignominious trembled at this as he looked up… and Scrivener and Twilight both gazed silently upwards to see the terrible shapes in the forest. Black wolves with glowing red eyes that stalked silently, and ghosts that strode beside them, ice crystals glimmering in the air around these shades as mist floated off their bodies, the visible faces of these specters of ponies ruthless and emotionless as Ignominious began to shake his head wildly, reaching a hoof up and begging: "N-No, Luna, Luna, my beloved, oh no… please… please don't leave me… Scrivener Blooms, T-Twilight Sparkle! P-please, I made a mistake!"

"Twilight Sparkle… head to the encampment. Check on Scarlet Sage." Luna said calmly, and Twilight shivered as she looked at the sapphire winged unicorn… but then she nodded slowly, turning away and heading across the battlefield their camp had become. And for only a moment longer, Scrivener Blooms and Luna stood, looking down at Ignominious, before they turned as well… and behind them, the awful, terrible wolves seemed to growl in appreciation as Ignominious shrieked miserably and attempted to crawl after them.

Then, there was an awful crunching… before both ponies halted as Ignominious laughed insanely even through the terrible sounds behind them, screaming: "Fine! I win anyway, Luna… because while all your backs were turned, they took her, and you never even noticed, just like we planned to make sure you would suffer however this battle ended… _Ekleíp _has your precious little filly now!"

Luna and Scrivener Blooms both whirled around… but they saw nothing behind them now, except for a splatter of blood where Ignominious had once been… and a broken, cracked black horn that lay amidst the crimson, as a shout rose up from the wagons that told them the last words the demon Ignominious had spoken had been the truth.


	26. Against All Odds

Chapter Twenty Four: Against All Odds

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener Blooms were tired and sore in their worn armor, carrying minimal supplies, and pushing through a wild pine forest alone but for one another and Sammy, who hissed every now and then at the snow-covered trees around them. The caravan had moved on, or would be, after seeing to their dozen dead: Pinkie Pie, five Pegasus Guard, two Starlit Knights as well as two minotaurs… but Luna refused to lose Scarlet Sage. No matter what it meant she had to do… she had vowed to find the filly.

Ross was also missing: it was likely that he had been taken along with Scarlet Sage, possibly to be brainwashed once again, and if they could, they would rescue him as well. And again and again, Luna cursed herself in her mind and out loud, as Scrivener strode quickly behind her, the winged unicorn using both a location spell as well as her tracking skills and every ounce of knowledge she had to chase after the creatures that had taken Scarlet Sage.

They were unicorns: they had found the tracks leading into the tundra, and Luna had given Twilight Sparkle hurried orders to take control of the caravan. Twilight had panicked, had given reasons why she couldn't, had tried to dissuade her… and Luna had shouted at her to get under control and told her clearly and sharply she wasn't making requests as a friend… she was giving orders as a superior.

Twilight had relented at this… still scared, Scrivener thought, by the ruthless fury Luna had shown Ignominious. Sometimes, Twilight could forget that just as coldness lurked in Celestia's heart, there was a darkness in Luna's own… and Luna grimaced ahead, halting to examine a set of tracks that seemed to follow a natural path through the forest as she muttered: "Comparing me to Celestia at this juncture is an excellent way to get beaten, Scrivener Blooms."

"I know, I'm sorry. My mind wanders at the worst of times… but Horses of Heaven, Luna, I hope you do worse things to these _Ekleíp _scumbags than Celestia would do if they've hurt even a hair on Scarlet Sage's head." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Luna grunted in agreement before she nodded and broke into a light run, the male falling into pace behind her as he opened his mouth… but when she looked over her shoulder sharply, he nodded as Sammy clung quietly to his mane, concentrating and asking mentally: _Close? _

_Close enough. _Luna's voice replied in his mind, and he could feel her anger… and self-loathing, too, amidst everything else. Blaming herself for everything that had happened… for not paying closer attention, as the two ran along the path before Luna's eyes flashed and she skidded to a halt, Scrivener immediately looking down as he felt her instincts and nodding sharply as he saw the gleam of a tripwire amidst the shadows cast by the enormous trees around them.

They carefully stepped over this, and Luna narrowed her eyes as she slipped through the trees, the forest unnaturally quiet but for the occasional growl of some far-off predator. It made them both nervous… but then Luna cursed under her breath as she stepped carefully around a high drift of snow and lowered herself, her starry mane layering itself tightly back and down along her frame as she gazed out at a small clearing in front of an ugly, snow-covered hillock… but this small bump of a hill had a deep overhang that shadowed a heavy, reinforced oak door that was further secured by a circle of magical runes glowing eerily over it.

The door wouldn't pose a problem to get through: the problem was the two Phooka that stood sentinel outside it. Smoky, indistinct dark shapes a little larger than a pony and only roughly equine, they had eyes of awful green fire and possessed the ability to hypnotize anything that dared make eye contact with them. Nothing but malicious tricksters in the past, they had nonetheless become a greater threat in recent times: the darkness had influenced them to go from simply taking ponies on wild rides or chases through marsh and bog and forest to hypnotizing their prey and luring them into death traps and to nastier predators of the shadows.

Both of them had collars around their necks of heavy, rune-covered iron, likely used to keep them under control and to force them to obey the commands of whoever called this hovel their home… and Luna shook her head with disgust as she slipped backwards, muttering: "This situation worsens by the moment. If _Ekleíp _has such powerful old magic at its disposal that it may even bind monsters to its bidding, they may be a greater threat than I had ever anticipated… and their madness and longing for Ragnarok will make them all the more dangerous."

Scrivy grimaced, then Luna closed her eyes as her horn took on a faint blue glow, and Scrivener looked down in surprise as the female smiled grimly. "I wish to wait back and see if there are worse surprises in store for us… and we must be careful. My reserves of strength are not as great as I would like them to be, after the attack on the encampment… therefore it only makes sense that thou, in all thy self-destructive, stubborn glory, plays the role of monster slayer for a change."

Scrivener Blooms glanced meditatively down at his hooves as they burned with blue light… and then he smiled grimly as he glanced up, thinking of Scarlet Sage, of Ignominious, of North Neigh still waiting beyond… and then he grunted and nodded, turning and heading boldly out into the field as the Phooka both looked up dumbly before the earth pony gritted his teeth and leapt forwards, swinging both of his blue-flaming hooves into the face of the first Phooka and crushing it into the ground as he winced away, knowing that the blows of these ephemeral creatures couldn't hurt but any eye contact at all would be dangerous.

The Phooka shrieked, flailing wildly before it exploded into black mist, the iron collar flying away as the other Phooka immediately turned and tried to flee… but it seemed to ram into an invisible barrier at the edge of the field, hissing loudly deep in its throat as it shook its head wildly before scrabbling madly at the collar as Scrivener Blooms approached, before glaring at him over its shoulder… but the male kept his eyes firmly down, keeping on the barest hint of the creature's ephemeral form in his vision before he grimaced a little and held a glowing hoof up, saying distastefully: "I… ugh. Don't hypnotize me, and I'll set you free."

The Phooka hissed distrustfully at this as the male felt Luna's doubt and curiosity in his mind… and Scrivener thought long and hard for a moment before he answered both with a mutter of: "There's… no honor in it."

Sammy, still clinging to his back, rose his head at this and chirped… and, as Scrivy slowly rose his eyes, he saw the Phooka looking at him grouchily, its green-flame eyes glowing before they locked with Scrivy's, and he winced as he felt something, a connection but not outright hypnotism, before it spoke to him in a twisted version of his own voice: "That concept is older than my kind… ponies do not grasp what it means."

"Oh, and you do?" Scrivy hesitantly stepped forwards as the blue glow died out around his hooves, and the Phooka snorted, then hissed and grumbled as it lowered its head, the earth pony reaching up and carefully working the complex clasp on the back of the collar, grimacing a little to himself at the runes that sparked painfully against his hooves before he managed to loosen it and let it fall free.

It clanked to the ground, and the Phooka immediately looked up and met his eyes for a moment with its own… and then it grinned slowly, saying softly: "You feel sorry for our kind? How eccentric. You killed one of us, freed the other… but it's better than those real monsters behind that door. Watch out for their tricks and traps, slave pony. Kindness won't take you very far with them."

With that, the Phooka turned and ran off into the forest, vanishing amidst the trees as Scrivy grumbled under his breath and stepped moodily backwards, rubbing his hooves against the tundra as he approached the door… and Luna quietly slipped out of hiding, frowning at him curiously even as he said moodily: "I feel dirty."

"That was strange indeed, Scrivener Blooms…" She paused, then smiled a little, reaching up and touching his shoulder quietly. "But… I am glad thou has an odd, tender place in thy heart for monsters. Or perhaps it is because thou wishes to see unicorn foals gobbled down by these beasts."

"Well, they're only malicious because of the surging evil, right? Besides, I… I dunno, killing a chained-down guard dog that's whimpering and trying to run away, I don't… like the idea of that." Scrivener grimaced again and muttered as he reached up and hammered his hoof against his head: "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Thou art not. But come. I am surprised there seem to be no further defenses, but the beast did whisper in thy mind of traps… we will have to be wary." Luna hesitated, and then she leaned across and kissed his cheek gently, the male looking surprised as she murmured: "We have much to do. And thou must continue to be my conscience when I feel only like destroying."

The earth pony smiled despite himself as they approached the door, Sammy chirping quietly on the charcoal male's back before Scrivy awkwardly glanced towards Luna… but she only grinned slightly, lowering her head forwards as her horn sparked and the runic circle on the door glowed violently, shouting: "Nightmare Moon requests an audience!"

Cracks ripped through the wood, the circle sparking violently before Luna flicked her horn to the side, and the entire door was simply ripped out of place and thrown into the trees, revealing a stone corridor beyond. Immediately, a red-robed unicorn strode quickly around the corner, but Luna flicked her horn forwards, sending a blast of lightning into the tattooed thrall, and it howled as it was knocked crashing backwards into the wall, falling into a stunned heap. Immediately, both she and Scrivener strode into the stone hallway, both grimacing as they passed from biting cold into packed, unnatural humidity, hurrying to the end of the hall before Luna peered around the corner.

Then she winced and leaned sharply back a moment before several crossbow bolts flew past and smacked into the corner wall, their gemstone tips burying deep through solid stone as she muttered: "More thralls. Not unicorn, earth pony and Pegasus, but they are tattooed and wear the same colors of the cult. I wish to kill them but I know that not thou, not Twilight, perhaps no longer even Celestia will approve."

"Barrier me." Scrivener said dryly, and Sammy squeaked before leaping off the earth pony as he readied himself, and Luna grinned widely at this as the male grimaced and muttered: "I never really wanted to be a train growing up."

"Thou were a strange child in a terrible place, though." Luna said kindly, then her horn glowed brightly as she lowered her head forwards, and a blue, angled barrier appeared in front of Scrivy before he gritted his teeth and shot around the corner, charging straight down the hall towards the three thralls that aimed their crossbows at him and fired a useless volley into the semi-translucent sapphire wall the male was pushing ahead of him, bolts bouncing off the energy before Scrivener simply plowed into the three, the barrier plowing them backwards until they loudly crashed into a wall.

The barrier shattered and Scrivy staggered backwards with a wheeze of pain as recoil burst over his body, shaking his head stupidly as the three thralls fell to a battered heap in front of him… and then he cursed in pain as a bolt shot into his shoulder from an adjoining hall, the crystal arrowhead ripping through his armor and Luna wincing as she rounded the corner, feeling the pain herself before Scrivy looked up as he ripped the bolt out just in time to see a unicorn thrall beside the reloading Pegasus.

Then a blast of lightning smashed into him, electrifying his armor and making him hiss in pain as he staggered backwards… then gritted his teeth and shook his head briskly, shrugging the attack off before Luna shot in front of him and flicked her own horn downwards, replying with a much-more-powerful blast of lightning that blew both thralls off their feet and sucked all the fight from their bodies. Then she charged forwards down the hall, Scrivener following after her with a grimace and gladder than usual for his resistance to magic before he winced as doors began to open on either side of them, at least half a dozen cold voices saying in awful synchronization: "Stop the intruders. Capture Nightmare Moon."

"All thee shall catch is pain!" Luna shouted, flicking her horn upwards as they barreled towards the door in front of them, and a blue ball of glowing, liquid light sailed gently into the air before beginning to fall behind them. Immediately, Scrivener instinctively put on a burst of speed, as he lowered his head and charged straight into the door at the end of the hall, smashing through it and diving into a wide room beyond as the unicorn and other thralls looked calmly towards the sphere of slowly-falling light… and Luna grinned as she leapt through the doorway, propelling herself faster with her wings as she half-flipped and her horn glowed, slamming the door a moment before the sphere hit the ground on the other side.

A sonic boom erupted with a flash of blinding blue light, the blast powerful enough to crack the door Luna had had just thrown closed and knock it ajar as well as send both the ponies skidding backwards… while the thralls on the other side were deafened and blinded, the reverberation from Luna's flash-flare spell likely enough to carry into whatever was controlling these thralls as well. Scrivy thought he could faintly hear screams of pain… but as he staggered to his hooves, he could barely hear anything at all, apart from Luna's instincts and thoughts urging him to hurry up as the winged unicorn scrambled up and hurried through the large dining area they had landed in.

The thralls here barely noticed them, grabbing instead at their faces as if they had been hit by the flare as well, twitching violently as Luna yanked Scrivener towards a side door on instinct and they made their way up a long, sloping passage to barrel through another door… and then both ponies skidded to a halt, setting themselves as they entered into a much messier dining area, the tables here crudely repaired many times over and badly-bolted together, the walls ugly stone, a few twitching earth pony thralls throughout the room… but for the most part, they were instead faced with snarling Nibelungs dressed in both armor and the strange, ripped garments that likely passed for their casual clothes, their eyes glowing pits of red fury before one in heavier armor leapt up on top of a table, yanking a hatchet out of his belt and pumping it in the air as he screamed: "Kill the intruders!"

The dozen or so Nibelung swarmed to their feet as the thralls began to shake off the last of their trauma, and Scrivy and Luna both winced before the winged unicorn set herself as a wolf-pig charged towards her with a long spear, quickly bringing up her horn and parrying the weapon to knock it to the side and make the dwarf stagger before she stepped forwards and thrusted her horn through his chest, then shoved him savagely back with her hooves as she shouted: "Suggestions, Scrivener Blooms?"

"You're the warrior here!" Scrivy retorted in a strangled voice, then he winced as a Nibelung charged towards him, concentrating and drawing on Luna's memories before he lunged forwards as the wolf-pig drew back its sword, slamming a hoof into the end of its nose and making it squeal as it grabbed the sensitive end of its muzzle with both hands, eyes watering before Scrivener's other hoof slammed into the underside of its jaw, knocking it flat. "Door, door to nine o'clock!"

Luna grimaced and flicked her horn to pick up the fallen sword with telekinesis, flinging it wildly towards the surging crowd, and the Nibelungs scattered before several of the dwarf-pigs threw their weapons in return at the ponies as they shot towards the opening. Hatchets and knives slammed into the wall past them and bounced off the ground near their hooves before a Nibelung managed to dive into the way… and Scrivener Blooms winced before simply ducking when Luna flicked her horn downwards, sending a blast of lightning shooting into the dwarf and sending it crashing backwards with a squeal, and the two made it to the archway, followed closely by their skeletal pseudodragon, and charged up the steps beyond towards another doorway.

Without looking, Luna flicked her horn upwards with a curse, and cracks began to tear through the ceiling as the walls around them rumbled and Nibelung began to mount the stairs. The winged unicorn and the earth pony barely managed to reach the door at the top before the cracks in the ceiling turned into jagged, collapsing fractures, the two leaping through and into the room beyond, followed by squeaking Sammy, as heavy chunks of rock and stone and objects from above tore down into the tunnel, Nibelung howling in misery as they were buried and knocked back down the stairs by the avalanche of debris that blockaded the entrance.

The two ponies breathed hard… and then Luna screamed in pain as an anti-magic sphere exploded next to her, shocks ripping along her horn and stunning her as Scrivener looked to the side in horror before a knife plunged through his armor and into his back, making him gasp in shock and pain as he looked to the side in horror to see Ross standing over him… but the unicorn was back in his red robes, his tattooed features calm and cold, his eyes emotionless as Scrivy snarled… before his vision went hazy, gagging weakly and flopping forwards as Sammy whimpered and grabbed at the pony's head.

He groaned, unable to see, objects swimming in front of his eyes in a swirl of disjointed color as a voice that seemed to echo said distastefully: "Incredible. Simply incredible… an army of thralls, Velites, and Nibelung, and still, Nightmare Moon… you live up to your reputation. And yet… while I should be delighted, I am only frustrated. Frustrated that for all this… you continue to defy us."

"_Ekleíp_…" Luna whispered raggedly, looking up as her own vision swam, feeling the effects of the poisons running their course through her husband's body as well as the pain from the anti-magic pulse still playing hell on her senses. Yet still, she gritted her teeth and shook her head, forcing herself to focus if only for a moment as she slowly looked up and across this cold, miserable room.

The carved hillside was to their back, rocky and forming a wall of jaggedly-chiseled stone, but the only thing that stood between them and the snowy, barren air outside to the front was a row of thick pillars… and the three ponies in red robes. Ross was on one side, dagger still held tightly in a hoof, dripping both blood and poison… and another cultist thrall was on the other, Scarlet Sage held tightly beneath one hoof, the filly trembling and shivering as the unicorn stared with the same emotionless blankness that Ross did.

And in the center, was no thrall, but a Blood Seer. He was a unicorn, with a ragged gray mane and patchy golden coat. His eyes were red, and blue veins pulsed visibly through his worn, ancient features, a pendant that symbolized the lunar eclipse hanging in platinum around his neck. His robes left his limbs bare, and these were all covered in swirling tattoos of runes… runes that glowed here and there, likely amplifying his connection to his thralls. "Nightmare Moon, I wish… I wish I could say this was an honor. You have no idea how much I wish I could honestly say that… but I cannot. _Ekleíp _has noble aims: why won't you accept that? Why won't you accept us? Ignominious, I understand your revilement of… he went against everypony's wishes. And he couldn't even be trusted with more than a little bit of information… any time we told him something, he would use it to his advantage, even when warned not to. He betrayed _Ekleíp_, and he betrayed_ Ekleíp's _masters. He deserved to be torn apart by the Hounds of Doom and all the souls that he offended over his life… but you, you…"

The Blood Seer shook his head slowly, muttering: "Perhaps it is our fault. We have relied for too long on outside sources… Sol Seraph turned out to be a disappointment, did not retrieve or kill this foal and challenged you openly, but maybe that, at least, was for the best. We have spent a long time trying to get this girl either killed or into our care, and it was a delight to discover you had begun training her yourself, Nightmare Moon-"

"Aye, I have, so thou will now return her to me and perhaps I shall go about my business, instead of ripping thou and all thy friends into pieces." Luna said coldly, trying to stand… and then cursing as her legs betrayed her, falling forwards again with a grimace of pain.

The Blood Seer, however, only laughed, shaking his head and saying distastefully: "Like I said… things have changed, sadly, and not for the better. Nightmare Moon… the _Ekleíp _have been around for countless years, countless generations. We have been watching and waiting patiently, for a sign… not just your return, but what occurred now, above Canterlot, to the awe of countless ponies. A lunar eclipse… the moon, obscuring the sun, the most unnatural, spectacular of events that could occur in this world… and you brought it about, and then you felled Celestia. Oh, we were in awe, we knew that the prophecies were true from that day forwards, every word of their strange and twisting verses. And even now, I do not doubt in you. I do not doubt in your power, I do not doubt in what you can and cannot do, Nightmare Moon… but all the same, I feel fear and contempt for you.

"I do not know if it is petty jealousy, or rightful fear, but I look at you, Nightmare Moon… at this… body, you cloak yourself in, at how you have chosen a mud-walker for your husband and how you have come all this way just to save the life of an untrained foal…" The Blood Seer made a face, and Luna snarled in fury, her eyes glowing with rage as electricity sparked through her starry mane. "I wonder what you would do, if you knew the truth. If you had all the power that _Ekleíp_ wants to give you… would you really build a free and peaceful world? Or would you selfishly build a world in your image, catering to your rumored… perverse enjoyments, among other things? A world where rule was determined by who you liked most instead of order, and justice, and most of all, power… no, I will not bow my head to a slave-hoof, Nightmare Moon. I would rather try and kill you and kill your husband than bow my head to a slave hoof."

"Scum!" Luna shouted, and then she shoved herself to her hooves, the Blood Seer stumbling backwards in surprise before Luna flicked her horn outwards, releasing a powerful blast of lightning… but immediately, both thralls leapt in front of this, Ross and the cultist sent flying from the blast, one landing and skidding in a broken heap to the snowy edge of the open-faced room, the other flying into a pillar to crash against it before Ross gasped and fell forwards on the ground, knocked unconscious.

Then Luna's legs wobbled before she fell forwards as the Blood Seer cursed and ducked down, quickly picking up the knife even as Scarlet Sage scampered away and Sammy ran over to her, hissing as the unicorn glared at them balefully… but instead, he only licked the blood off the blade and tossed it away, his eyes beginning to glow eerily even as Luna snarled and tried to force herself to her feet… before Scrivener screamed in agony as the Blood Seer shoved a hoof towards him, and Luna gargled as she felt her own blood beginning to boil in her veins, clogging up in her muscles and becoming too thin beneath her skin, leaking from her nose and mouth as Scrivener convulsed violently and the Blood Seer hissed: "I am no novice, and no thrall. I am a unicorn mage and a Blood Seer of Cimmerian lineage, fully aware of the powers in my blood and immune to the poisons that suck the strength from you even now. And now I have your husband's blood, and through him, a connection that now lets me control your blood, your body, twist your very soul… you will bow your head to me, Nightmare Moon, or I will kill you and your slave-hoof bedroom toy!"

Luna arched her back, screaming in pain as her mane fizzled violently, but all the same, began to force herself to her hooves as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth and curled up, even as he continued to shiver and convulse violently, biting back his screams as his eyes rolled in his head… and then the Blood Seer cursed in surprise as Sammy leapt up onto his face, the pseudodragon hissing and clawing wildly at his features and distracting him as the unicorn staggered backwards in surprise before he managed to tear the skeleton off and throw him across the room… then he yelped in pain as Scarlet Sage bit firmly into one of his forelegs, kicking at her angrily and knocking her rolling backwards as he shouted: "Ingrate!"

Scarlet Sage breathed hard, and the Blood Seer snarled, stepping towards her before he looked sharply up as both Luna and Scrivener Blooms began to crawl to their hooves, his eyes glowing as he focused on them… and they both hissed in agony, forced to drop back on their stomachs as he said ruthlessly: "Well, foal, how would you like to watch me torture and maim these two? They seem to care about you… but compassion is the first thing we stomp out in our order. If we want to achieve harmony… we must be willing to show we will sacrifice everything for the greater good of our world."

"You let them go. Now." Scarlet Sage said quietly, as her eyes took on their own crimson glow… and the Blood Seer looked at her with disbelief, then threw his head back and laughed incredulously, sneering at her as she snarled at him. "Last warning."

"Oh please, you're less than a novice! What have you been taught, but to catch indistinct glimpses of the future, and see another's thoughts? What are you going to do with my blood, threaten me with the knowledge that an hour from now, I'll be dining with reeking Nibelung?" The Blood Seer retorted in disgust… and then he frowned and slowly reached up with his extended hoof, losing his concentration as he wiped slowly at a trail of blood dripping from one eye, blinking stupidly down at the sight of this on his hoof.

"Yes, all I could do was read your mind… but that's okay. It taught me everything else I needed to know." Scarlet Sage snarled, and when the Blood Seer stared at her with horror, the Pegasus filly cocked her head, her eyes glowing crimson, a twisted grin spilling over her features. "Time's up."

The Blood Seer opened his mouth… and then his head whiplashed backwards as it seemed to simply explode in a crimson blast, staggering stupidly before his body flopped weakly to the floor, Scarlet Sage breathing hard as blood spilled from her own eyes and nostrils before she trembled, then collapsed with a whimper of pain. Luna and Scrivener could only stare in shock, in horror, at what had just happened… and then Luna clenched her eyes shut, shivering violently, before Nightmare Moon whispered softly into their minds: _No, my children. Do not dwell on it, there is time for that later. She saved your lives… and we have done worse, have we not, Luna?_

Luna nodded mutely… and then the winged unicorn cursed weakly and shoved herself towards Scrivy, rasping: "I need thee to aid me… put thy… damnable focus to good use, Scrivener Blooms…"

"I'll… try." Scrivy mumbled, even as his head swam, but no longer just from the poison, as he closed his eyes… and shivered as the memory of what had just happened replayed in his mind. Luna grimaced as she caught it too, but then, slowly, it smoothed out as the male pictured the moon, tried to focus in on it, and as the image forced itself slowly to the top of his mind, Luna took a rasping breath and then closed her eyes, finding her own mind clearing, letting herself concentrate enough to focus what reserves of energy she had into her magic.

Her horn glowed faintly as she pressed it against Scrivener's neck… and the male hissed in discomfort as his blood seemed to boil for a moment before his head slowly began to clear, the dizziness and pain fading from his system as he coughed before forcing himself unsteadily to his hooves. Once he was actually standing, however, it was easier… and he looked tiredly down to see Luna shaking her head briskly before she did the same, even as her starry locks flickered quietly around her and she muttered: "And now, thou sees why I detested Blood Seers so."

"Horses of Heaven, let's just get out of here before we have to deal with Nibelung on top of everything else." Scrivy grimaced a bit as he strode quickly towards Scarlet Sage, giving Sammy a faint smile as the skeletal pseudodragon scampered over the floor towards him, looking as stunned as they had been… and then he winced as he shook the filly gently, cursing under his breath as she only lay still.

Luna, however, only shook her head quickly, reaching down and gently picking her up to set her carefully on Scrivener's back, muttering: "'Tis no surprise, she will be extremely weak for some time now…" She halted, then glared at the corpse of the Blood Seer, adding in a disgusted voice: "Serves the fool right…"

She halted at this, then glanced at the thralls before sighing a little as she strode towards Ross, firmly grasping the unicorn by a shoulder and shaking him roughly… and thankfully, Ross's eyes fluttered before he jumped to his hooves, looking back and forth… then screaming at the sight of the Blood Seer's body, trying to hide between two of the pillars that went around the edge of the room as he babbled: "N-No, that's not good, oh no oh no oh no no n-"

Luna slapped him firmly, and Ross blinked stupidly a few times, falling on his haunches as he touched his cheek with a dumb look at her, the winged unicorn leaning down and saying calmly: "Ross. I have not the time to attempt to be kind. I am sore, badly-beaten, and tired, so I shall say this but once, and I expect thou to listen, or I shall leave thee here with the other captured thralls. That was a very bad unicorn, and thou shall not speak of it in front of Scarlet Sage, understood? Now, we must escape this place with all haste and return to our friends, because there are other very bad things here… and unless thou wishes to be their snack or worse, for them to make thou cold again-"

"They made me cold, they made Ross very cold, colder than the snow…" the unicorn muttered, reaching up and touching his other cheek this time, where the tattoos had been… but they had vanished now, likely gone with the unicorn seer's head. "Okay, let's go, get out of here fast, away from the bad."

And with that, Ross turned around, looking quickly back and forth before he simply hopped out of the room, and Luna leaned out of the open wall with surprise that grew even greater when she saw Ross land safely in a snowdrift some twenty feet below, Ross looking up and calling: "I got out."

"Oh for… Scrivener Blooms, go next, I shall take Scarlet Sage down." Luna muttered, and Scrivy nodded as the winged unicorn gently lifted the Pegasus safely from his back, before the earth pony turned and grimaced as he hopped out, followed a moment later by his pet pseudodragon… and they both landed in a puff of white snow next to Ross, the earth pony blinking in surprise as he sat up and the unicorn only gave him a dumb smile.

Luna followed last, carrying Scarlet Sage carefully down in a glide and setting her gently once more on the male's back, before the small group headed quickly down the steep-sloped hillside and across the ugly tundra towards the forest that surrounded this half-natural, half-carved strange temple, the winged unicorn muttering in disgust as she turned them north and said moodily: "Come, we shall walk for a time, then… and if necessary, I shall fly above to get our bearings. With luck, we shall either reach the caravan or North Neigh within a few hours… we will all need… rest."

She quieted, looking silently towards Scrivy as the male gave her a faint smile in return, the Pegasus filly shivering a little on his back as Luna shook her head slowly… and then she looked to the side in surprise as Ross halted and yanked his cloak off, the unicorn smiling awkwardly as he quietly: "I'm okay. She looks hurt."

"Aye Ross. Aye, she is, hurt to the soul… thou has my gratitude." Luna said quietly, taking the red robes with a faint smile and turning to carefully wrap Scarlet Sage in it before she settled the bundled-up Pegasus filly gently back down across Scrivy's back. She hesitated a moment, resting her hoof silently on top of filly… but then she smiled a little as her horn glowed, stroking silently over the red robes and turning them a softer shade of blue as she leaned forwards and kissed the filly's forehead, whispering: "Thou does not need to be reminded of that color right now, Scarlet Sage. Think for now… of softer things, and dream of what fillies should dream… not nightmares, of the illness of power."

Then she drew back as Scrivy gazed over his shoulder softly, smiling faintly before their eyes met as Ross studied them quietly… and then the unicorn gave a small smile of his own, saying kindly: "You guys are real nice parents to your daughter. She's your daughter, that's right, right?"

"Yes. Yes, she is." Luna said softly, not hesitating, only gazing up with a quiet smile towards Ross… and Scrivener smiled wider as well as Sammy hopped up on Luna's back and chirped, burying himself into her starry mane and making her laugh. "And yes, Samael, thou art our loyal pet. Where would we be without thee at our side?"

The group made its way carefully onwards through the pine forest, not talking much, Ross occasionally spouting some seemingly-random fact or mumbling about directions… and then Luna realized that somehow, Ross was actually helping plot the way. He seemed to instinctively know which way to go, and when she asked him curiously for directions, he had smiled and replied seriously: "It was twenty-two degrees north of about where we are now on the map. The map wasn't entirely right, oh no, but it was right enough, right enough, that's what it was."

For a moment, the two had looked at him… and then Scrivener had asked mildly: "Ross, what does Cowlick look like?"

"South-Equestrian descent, saddle-tan coat, blonde mane with yellow color highlights roughly four to six inches long sky blue eyes and eight facial piercings varying in polish from silver to gray-silver but those aren't her only piercings, she also has-" Ross halted as Scrivy held up a hoof and Luna gaped, and the unicorn blushed. "Did I say a bad?"

"No, not at all." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and then he glanced towards Luna as she gaped stupidly at him, saying quietly: "He has a photographic memory, I'm guessing… that, combined with his mathematical ability, means he's kind of… a genius, just like Cowlick said."

"I like Cowlick. She's always real nice to me. She treats me real different from anypony else… makes me feel real different from anypony else." Ross said with a small smile, glancing down and nodding slowly, and the two ponies nodded with soft looks to the unicorn before he asked curiously: "Are we going to see her?"

"Yes, Ross, we're going to meet her in North Neigh… it would help us a little if you could give us directions, though. Luna's never been here before and I haven't been to the town for… quite a few years now." Scrivy said softly, and Ross smiled at them as he nodded firmly before he turned, his horn glowing slightly as the two looked at him curiously.

"Okay, I like to help! Twenty-two degrees… watch out for the nasty rocks." Ross said brightly, and the two traded a look at this before both ponies only shrugged and followed the unicorn carefully as he walked along, humming to himself under his breath and barely seeming aware of the biting cold, even as Luna shivered a little now and then.

The 'nasty rocks' soon made themselves apparent when Ross halted at what looked only like a snow-covered slope, shaking his head violently before he had slapped almost wildly at the snow in front of him as the two had stared… but then the powder and crust had tumbled away to reveal a dangerous perfectly-smooth slide of iced-over stone that was much steeper than it had looked beneath the veil of powder. Ross had led them carefully around these slides… many of which led to cracks in the earth, thin ice, or ugly collections of broken tree and blade-like shale only half-covered by snow.

Some of the slides were natural, others had obviously been sculpted in: and Scrivener grimaced as he glanced up once and saw a Phooka lingering on a fallen tree at the top of the hill above them. It only watched them moodily, however, seeming to understand t was safe at a distance and not daring to risk itself against several ponies, and Luna had glanced up as well, then simply grimaced and looked back down, as Ross only continued cheerfully along.

They passed another trap that a deer had been snared in, laying dead amidst the rocks, mostly-eaten and the remains long frozen, and they had to calm Ross down at the sight of this and help him move carefully past… but it was the worst incident of their trek through the dangerous region that was more than obviously used by Phooka and their kin for hunting prey. And then both Luna and Scrivener were surprised and amazed when Ross easily led them through the last of the trees and they stepped out onto the dusty, half-plowed road that was surrounded on either side by thick forest, Ross saying brightly: "Turn right, head north!"

It had been perhaps an hour, and the unicorn had successfully led them on the shortest route back to the northern highway… and Luna laughed to herself before she turned and reached up to grasp Ross's shoulder lightly, saying quietly: "I am glad thou art here with us, Ross. Thou hast proven to be a rescuer and saved us from what I know would have been a far rougher journey fraught with far-greater risk without thy aid. But then come… these tracks have not yet been smoothed away by the wind, and look fresh to mine eyes in the snow. Perhaps we shall catch up to the caravan before they reach North Neigh."

Ross nodded a few times as they turned, beginning to trudge along the path… and although tired, Scrivy could feel a renewed sense of energy, of hope, all the same. They had rescued Scarlet Sage… and once they were able to make it to the town, even to the caravan, they would be far safer than they were alone, even if Nibelung raiders were tracking them through the snow. Yet Luna doubted they had pursuers: the Blood Seer had obviously been the head of the ugly little base _Ekleíp _had put together and Scarlet Sage had certainly taken care of that problem.

Luna gazed softly at the little filly on Scrivy's back, and it was not with fear, or revilement, or even anger… only worry, only tender affection. She was just a little girl, after all, a Pegasus filly who had been doing her best to protect her… her mother and father, after losing her real parents to death and fire. And she had been raised not just in Ponyville, but also by the pony that Equestria had called 'Nightmare Moon…' and Luna smiled faintly at this as Scrivener gave her a quiet look, nodding slowly all the same in silent agreement. No matter what came of this… no matter what had happened when Scarlet Sage's powers had manifested with such violence, in such rage… they would remember that she was still their little girl. And that in these dark and savage times especially, none of them were without their own sins.

After two hours of pushing forwards – and keeping Ross entertained by giving him math problems to do that Scrivener Blooms had utterly no clue how the unicorn solved, such as the estimated distance of the wagon and even their current hoof-speed – they caught sight of the back of the caravan in the distance, rumbling slowly up a shallow but long incline through the powdery snow as grey clouds listlessly rumbled through the sky overhead… and Scrivy had smiled a bit, clicking his tongue to Sammy, and the pseudodragon chirped cheerfully before leaping down into the snow and racing ahead, powder bursting up through his body but light enough that he was able to scramble easily over the crust and the packed snow in the shallow trenches left from the wheels of the wagons.

The ponies hurried onwards… and Twilight Sparkle came running back to meet them with Cowlick, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Twilight almost plowed into Luna and Scrivy, hugging them fiercely and dropping her head against the female's neck as she closed her eyes in relief, and Cowlick laughed warmly at the sight of Ross, grabbing him and grinning as she planted a firm kiss on his mouth that made him blush and blink a few times with a silly smile. "God, finally, a little bit of good news!"

Fluttershy inspected Scarlet Sage with relief, and Scrivy and Rainbow Dash lightly bumped their hooves together as Applejack explained quietly, as Twilight still half-rested against Luna: "Rarity and Spike are with Pinkamena. She ain't doing too well… but we all talked about this, and we're gonna do everything we can for her. God, losing Pinkie Pie… it hurts to the deep, cuts right down to the bone. But you know what else hurts? Thinking that Pinkamena never really cared about her, and now seeing her more shook up and hurt over this than any of us are. And she's all… we got left of Pinkie Pie now. Don't matter anymore who she is, even what she is… we all agree we gotta take care of her and help her out of this, even if we all want to mourn over what happened, too."

"I can't believe it… and I know you kept warning us about this, but…" Rainbow Dash grimaced and shuddered as Twilight finally stepped away from Luna, nodding silently and glancing down shamefully. "I kept telling myself I was prepared for the worst but… I don't think any of us are. We're all just… glad to have you back here, Luna. Glad you could at least save Scarlet Sage. But… hell…"

He shivered a little as Applejack silently wrapped a foreleg around him, and Luna nodded slowly, saying quietly: "There will be time tonight to speak more of this, but for now, we must head to the caravan. Scarlet Sage requires rest, and North Neigh is but a few kilometers ahead. We still have a job to do… a difficult and painful one, aye, but it is our job all the same, and we must not shirk our responsibility. I know for a fact that if we slow for even a moment, forget why we have come this far, for what reasons our friends… our loved ones… have suffered… we will suffer worse in self-pity than in pushing forwards. The greatest way we can honor their memories is to do what we came here to do. To ensure that monsters like Ignominious can never again rise from Helheim, to destroy the darkness and drive the Nibelung back down into Niflheim."

The others nodded slowly, and the ponies turned quietly, Fluttershy smiling faintly as Luna gently picked up bundled-up Scarlet Sage and passed her to the Pegasus before the group began to walk forwards, trudging towards where the caravan awaited. Twilight Sparkle walked with head lowered, her eyes downcast, before she murmured softly to Luna: "I'm sorry."

"Thou has nothing to be sorry for, Twilight Sparkle… I am sorry, if anything. I know thou art not used to seeing… the rougher side of me, and I apologize, too, for raising my voice to thee in anger that should have been directed towards others." Luna replied quietly, glancing towards her with a faint smile, and Twilight glanced up a little, her violet irises glimmering quietly. "The days ahead will be difficult. I will need thee to listen to me… and I know, too, that I shall need to listen to thee as well. Thou art intelligent and strong… and…"

She halted, then glanced worriedly over her shoulder at Scrivy: the male was silent and expressionless, his eyes distant as they began to make their way up the incline, and Luna looked at him for a few long moments before she shook her head and returned her eyes to Twilight, who frowned quietly. "'Tis… nothing. Only memories… Scrivy will return to us momentarily, but let us not rush him. Twilight Sparkle… I am sorry for many things. I am. If I can help thee in any way, only ask and I shall… if I can give to thee anything, only ask, and I gladly shall."

Twilight smiled faintly at this, and then she stepped a little closer to Luna, lowering her head and murmuring: "Thank you, Luna, honestly. You and Scrivy both have helped me a lot already, though, and… I know this isn't just about me, or even about you. This is about… Equestria, and more than that, about saving the ponies and peoples of this world from… this overwhelming, awful shadow that's spreading across it."

Luna nodded slowly, sighing quietly as she lowered her head forwards and murmured: "Aye, sadly… no matter how big or small our role, 'tis true. It is not merely about us… even if at the same time, much of it seems to be about myself and Nightmare Moon. And I will not lie, Twilight Sparkle… my goal is not noble, to save the world. My goal is to save myself, and the ponies I care for… my goal is to save Scrivener Blooms, and thee, and Scarlet Sage, and my friends. Believe me, glad as I am to have rescued Ross… that was a happy accident more than it was intentional, I will admit that."

"I think you're just trying to convince yourself you're evil still, Luna, when you're not. That you're the darkness but… I see so much more in you." Twilight said quietly, looking ahead and smiling faintly, and Luna looked at her curiously as they approached the back of the supply caravan, but the winged unicorn fell silent as they rejoined the wagons, greeted quietly by the warriors with muted salutes and faint, sad smiles.

The ponies fell back into their places: Fluttershy took Scarlet Sage quietly to the Pegasus Guard wagon, which was scratched and dented but in better shape than the others: they had all taken damage from the battle that had erupted that morning, all of them scuffed, one of them moving on a rickety, cracked wooden wheel that had been hastily patched back together. Rainbow Dash and Applejack trudged with Aleksandr and several other minotaurs that murmured war songs under their breath, exhaling clouds of white into the frozen air as they looked nervously back and forth at the trees and large, ugly jutting chunks of rock on either side of the dirty, frosted road, and Luna, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight found themselves at the head of the group, leading the caravan forwards as they finally crested the long slope to reach a flat plateau… and in the distance, gazed upon their objective.

North Neigh: a rickety, ugly town surrounded by rickety, ugly fencing, large, gray buildings with snow-patched black rooftops looming over plowed and salted streets. A few large, ancient and dead trees stood in the snow fields around the small city, which rested in the barren shadows of enormous, looming mountains in the distance that stretched towards the sky above like leviathan teeth, snow-covered pyramids of rock that were a maze of passes, cliffs, and gorges… and inside the catacombs of which Luna knew lurked monsters that were far more terrible than in any dark myth.

She shivered as her eyes drew along the mountains and then returned to the city ahead: despite the weak fencing that was strung with sharp wire and tipped with ugly stakes, there were no gates at the road, and only a single creaky, obviously-unused guard tower that stood lonely sentinel. The defenses were minimal, looking as though they had been built by miserable hooves that had already given themselves over to death and doom. Yet the signs of life were there all the same… the plowed and trodden streets, the banks of snow, the lamps that burned quietly along the road… and of course, the gathering ponies that looked out at them with distrust and even disgust.

Scrivener Blooms rose his head, gritting his teeth as he stepped forwards, breathing hard enough to almost fog up his glasses. Sleipnir's helm rested over his head, and his battered armor covered his body, but he faced forwards, not trying to hide his identity as he took the lead… and Luna was all too glad to allow him, stepping up to one side of her husband and nodding firmly as she felt his emotions, felt how hard this was for him… and admired how all the same, he was determined to do this. To stride boldly into the town that had chased him through life and almost ruined him from birth, to even try and save those who saw him as nothing but a slave… and yet it was not all kindness. There was a tinge of bitter humor in it… a twist of sadomasochistic irony that flavored his every thought and action.

Twilight Sparkle strode up to Scrivener's other side, looking at him encouragingly… and the male looked back at her for a moment, then smiled awkwardly and nodded to the winged unicorn before she surprised him by stepping forwards and kissing his cheek, whispering softly into his ear: "You can do this. We're here to help every step of the way, all of us."

Scrivy smiled a little at her, nodding slowly before he faced forwards again, grimacing a little as the caravan approached the entrance even as several unicorns marched into the road and down towards them, halting and glaring at them like they were hated interlopers instead of the knights and champions of Canterlot and Equestria sent to rescue them… and Scrivener Blooms grimaced, the feeling almost like a physical shock as he stepped between the fencing, as he stepped into the city for the first time since he had been a foal, crossing that invisible border from Equestria into North Neigh as the three unicorns in the road looked at him with scorn, with hatred, with contempt, and yes, with a little fear, as Twilight and Luna stepped up on either side of him, both feeling the vibrations in the air, Twilight grim and Luna snarling a challenge.

The silence spiraled out as the caravan halted, no one speaking… and then Scrivener Blooms stepped forwards as he looked over the unicorns in front of him: two he didn't recognize, but the furious unicorn to his left he knew all too well. "On behalf of Queen Celestia, the Starlit Knights, led by Champion Luna, have arrived to investigate the destruction of Silver Hoof and ensure that North Neigh is safe and protected. We will require safe lodgings and supplies and the cooperation of the city." He stopped, then looked squarely at the unicorn to the left, adding in a quieter voice: "After all, family comes first… right, Dad?"


	27. Interlude III

Interlude III: Scraps From A Diary

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Something really weird happened today. Something I really just absolutely can't explain, but I should probably start at the beginning or you're going to get all confused, and that wouldn't be good, would it?_

_ You remember Pinkamena, right? Well, I know, I know, that's a really dumb question considering how often I write about her and how often I record those… scary dreams with her in them, and the visions that happen now and then. Well, you'll never guess, but Pinkamena's… real! She's really real, and right now… well, I'm not sure where she is. The others were trying their hardest to be nice to her, but they were all staying really close to me, and she was on the far side of the fire, so they just… stopped talking to her. And she just looked at us… and now she's outside of me and everything but I still felt how sad she was. Looking across those flames between us… it hurt. And suddenly… I wasn't the least bit scared of her anymore._

_ She wandered off somewhere and I went to bed too, thinking maybe I'd catch her in the tent, but she wasn't there. So I decided to write this up. I wanted to think about it, hard as thinking can be for me, and I feel so… so bouncy and energetic sometimes, sure, but I also feel… real sad sometimes still, like now. And I know I should be glad she's not… you know, in my head anymore or whatever, but… I'm not. I feel a little… empty inside. Do you think she feels the same way? No… I… I think she might feel even worse. She always tried to make me do bad things, not because she flat-out hated me… because… she was envious. Everypony loves Pinkie Pie, right? And they were all scared of Pinkamena. That's how it always was; but what if she was right, she's the original, and I was born from the rainbow in the sky…_

_ Wow, big deep scary thoughts there. I better stop writing, or I'll give myself nightmares. Well, see you later alligator, in a while crocodile!_

_ Poor Gummy. I miss him._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ We passed through a town today, and we're camping near a giant bridge. Everypony's really tense: the town was… was a lot meaner than I'd expected. Pinkamena says I'm a… well. She says a lot of things. I probably shouldn't write some of them down. But I could tell she was hurt too. And she's outside right now… but she doesn't know I saw her. She's sitting out there in the cold, tense and quiet, watching over us, all alone, because there's such static in the air… everypony can feel it. Something bad is going to happen, might already be happening. There's this real jerk, see, and he's kind of the reason Pinkamena is out and about now. I meant to write about him last night but I got all caught up in talking about Pinkamena and then I thought about what a bad idea it would be to write about demons at bedtime, but… I think I'll try tonight anyway._

_ His name's Ig-something. I talked about him once before… he's the guy who crashed the wedding with poor Trixie, but she was possessed. He's a real jerk, and he challenged Luna and Scrivener to a big fight or something. He hit us with a spell of some kind yesterday and it… it brought Pinkamena out. It made her real. Luna tried to explain it to me but I've been so… manic, lately, but being around Pinkamena… she helps look after me. The others don't see it but I do… suddenly I wonder how much she's always been there for me. Even when she was trying to hurt me… was it just because of jealousy, or was it some twisted way for her to get my attention, or was it something even deeper than that? I don't think she's evil anymore. I think she's in pain… I think there is something terrible inside her, but terrible like a toothache, not like a big creepy evil monster that wants to suck out your spleen._

_ Last night I asked Twilight on impulse if Pinkamena would come and say goodnight. Well. I phrased it a lot sillier than that. But Pinkamena actually came, and she grumbled and was scary but she tucked me into my bed and then sat down and looked at me for a while, and I looked back at her. Later, in the night, I woke up and I heard her… crying. She was having awful nightmares, so I went over and tucked her into bed and sat with her for a little while like she did for me. She opened her eyes, but I don't think she was actually awake… and I started to wonder what goes on in her head as she quieted down bit-by-bit. It made me… sad. It made me want to make her laugh and smile but well, Pinkamena doesn't do laughter all that much. Still, if I could make her happy… somehow… maybe that would help her a little. I'd… I'd like to help her. She's done terrible things but maybe all those terrible visions didn't come from her… they came from something broken inside her…_

_ And she cares about us. I can't seem to make the others see that, but… she cares. I know she's got a big heart under everything, she's just real sour on the surface, like… like a lemon drop. Yeah, that's what she is, a big old lemon drop! I think I'm going to work harder to try and show her how much I care. I think she just needs a little of the magic of friendship. I know when we're around each other, after all, we seem to 'even out,' so… we must need each other. She's my twin… I kind of like that. I miss my sisters sometimes, but… maybe I'm lucky enough to have another sister who'll always be by my side now. I like that. I like that a lot…_

_ Well, off to try and rest a little before my turn on guard duty. Nighty-night, diary._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ It's been a long, long day. We ran into that jerk again, and he set up a gender barrier magic thingy! Can you believe that? No girls allowed, well, Scrivener and Spike and Big Mac and R.D. and D-_(A smear where a word was erased repeatedly) _Bob really fixed his little red wagon. You know, if everypony really did have a little red wagon, there would probably be a lot more fixing and a lot less violence in the world, though. Just saying._

_ I've been spending most of my time with Lemon Drop, and now that I'm not scared of her anymore… she's really funny, and crazy, and weird. She really just does need friends, and to know that they aren't going to hurt her or betray her. She's got such dark ideas in her head and it's not all her fault, not after what Mom and Pop did to us, not after how she was always treated, not after maybe… what I did to her. Forcing her 'into the mirror,' like she says, where she got worse and worse having to deal with those nightmares, those bad visions, those memories all alone. I remember yesterday when I heard Luna talking about those angry ponies at Pegasus Point, and she said 'the tortured make the best torturers,' and when I thought about it I realized how much that line made sense. I think when Pinkamena disappears off somewhere, she usually goes and talks to Luna and Scrivy… but I'm glad. I'm glad she's starting to make friends. I don't think she even realizes she is, or what it means… but it's a big huge step for her and I really want to help her._

_ She really likes models, which is kind of funny, isn't it? But she likes a lot of things that don't seem to make sense until you really look at her. Alexander, the big minotaur, seemed to get it… he calls her 'Dee-jaw-vole' or something like that, and Lemon Drop seems to get along with him okay. I think it's because he's not scared of her. I think it's because he talks to her as calmly and rationally as he does everyone else. Those minotaurs, they're big weird guys, but I really like them. Just like I like Bob… and much as she acts like she hates him, I think Lemon Drop likes Bob too. I think she likes a lot of ponies. She's just different, and scared._

_ I'm not going to leave her side, though. I made a big promise, and I'm gonna keep it, even bigger than my promise to take care of myself if the visions come back… but sure, I get real happy, and I get a little sad now and then, but I'm the lucky one. I got all the bounce and pep, and poor Lemon Drop has those terrible nightmares. She pretends she doesn't care but I know she does… and I know she hurts. I wish_

(The page is torn and the entry ends abruptly here)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ I'm sitting here, inside an armored wagon, heading for a town called North Neigh. Every pony around me looks shellshocked: Fluttershy's crying, and Rarity is comforting her. Outside, Applejack and Cowlick are trying to help keep the Starlit Knights motivated and organized and they're doing a pretty bad job of it. Rainbow Dash is in the skies, watching our backs and flanks… and Twilight Sparkle's at the head. Tears are frozen on her face and I don't think she even notices. And me? What a sick joke. I'm sitting here, in an armored wagon, and everypony keeps comforting me over Pinkie Pie's death, but I know they don't really care. They just want something. They all want something. They want to be comforted in return._

_ I keep reading some of the entries from this diary over and over. She pitied me. She wanted to help me. Even after everything I did to her, she wanted to 'save' me. And she died to protect me. Why? Pinkie Pie, what the hell was wrong with your head? Were you retarded or something? Were you just stupid? Were you that naïve? Or were you that cruel… leaving me here, all alone among strangers, ponies who think of me as the disease that was inside her that managed to crawl outside because demons can't keep their magic to themselves._

_ Sissy, you were a pain in the ass. You were an invader, who shoved me into the back of my own mind, grinning and gleeful. You were a freak accident of brain-chemical that went haywire and spawned some monstrous transformation, from the flesh-eating caterpillar to the sugar-gargling butterfly. But when we found a way to co-exist… even more, when I got out of that brightly-colored hellhole… you gave me a goddamn hug. You said 'welcome to the world!' and you put a party hat on my head and dragged me into your fun and games. And you… looked up to me. You called me your 'older twin.' You were a masochist, and I'm a sadist, and we were a match made in some twisted comedian's heaven. And I would do anything… anything… to have you back so I could beat the hell out of you, and then maybe… give you a hug for everything you did._

_ Sissy, I'm… going to miss you. But no one will believe me if I say that. And without your smiles and cheer, without your laughter and understanding… I feel the nightmares inside my skull, and the depression like vines in my brain, crawling out of my eyes, ears, mouth and nose. So I gotta keep being me, and making everypony around me feel as bad as I do, in the hopes they'll maybe crunch this Lemon Drop beneath their hoof._

_ If I could trade places with you I would. And I hate you for making me feel that way._

(Blood and tears stain the paper. Beyond it, the rest of the pages have been torn out)


	28. A Lesson In Unicorn Tradition

Chapter Twenty Five: A Lesson In Unicorn Tradition

~BlackRoseRaven

There was silence in the air, even as Scrivener Blooms reached up and pulled Sleipnir's helm quietly off, shaking his faintly-glowing white mane out as he fully revealed his charcoal features to take away any doubt at all about who he was, Luna on one side, Twilight Sparkle on the other… and the three unicorns standing across from them shifted in repulsion.

In the center was a mare who was bundled up in heavy furs, a little too much makeup over her face, angry but obviously far-more-terrified than anything else. Her coat was white, her mane done up in a tight blonde bun, her tail ornamented with a diamond… and she grimaced worriedly as her brown eyes flicked towards the unicorn on the right, leaning towards him and whispering hurriedly into his ear.

This unicorn was male and wore both heavy leather boots over his hooves as well as a tight vest lined with metal plates and a thick leather cap over his skull. One side of his face was pockmarked and scarred, his ear missing, an eyepatch covering the socket as he bared teeth that were yellowed on one side and grinding metal on the other. On his exposed flank, there was the emblem of a shield… and he closed his brown eye after a moment as he lowered his head moodily to whatever the mare said, his chestnut coat, shaved-down black mane and cropped tail making him clearly visible against the dirty whiteness of his snowy surroundings.

Then the unicorn to the mare's other side stepped forwards: his coat was pale white, making him seem ghostly amidst the frost and gray light, his horn spired and tall, his mane and tail black with aged streaks of gray. His dark eyes glared from behind small glasses at Scrivener Blooms, looking at him with loathing and disgust as he leaned forwards, the cutie mark of brambles on his flank seeming almost to twist and move as he shouted: "How dare you! Coming crawling back after all these years, acting as if you're better than us, acting as if you're here as some… savior, with a whore on either side?"

Scrivener snarled furiously, stepping forwards as Luna's eyes glowed and Twilight gritted her teeth, before the earth pony shouted back, even as the mare grabbed at the unicorn: "Twilight Sparkle is my friend and Luna is my wife… the former Princess of the Night, now the Champion of Equestria! And I'm not some little helpless foal anymore, Bramblethorn!"

"Slave-hoofs are not permitted to speak the names of unicorns! And no matter how big, how strong, how 'special' you think you are, Scrivener Blooms, you are nothing but a filthy mud-walking, hoof-licking servant!" Bramblethorn snarled in return as he shrugged the mare off, and then the two stormed forwards, glaring furiously at each other as the unicorn's horn glowed vibrantly and Scrivener's body tensed with barely-contained fury.

Luna felt Nightmare Moon writhing inside her as her starry mane sizzled violently and her wings spread and shuddered, barely able to contain her rage and feeling it trebled by Scrivy's own… and at the same time, she was startled by the depth of her husband's anger. But this place, with all these memories… and these hateful ponies pried at the nerves hidden beneath all of the earth pony's layers of armor and sarcasm, as Twilight Sparkle slowly strode ahead and then reached up, touching Scrivy's shoulder, as the mare hurried forwards and grabbed Bramblethorn again, muttering quickly into his ear.

Father and son continued to glare at each other… and then Scrivy leaned back, taking a slow, calming breath before he said quietly: "We're here, and we're not leaving. You and your elitist unicorn friends might not want us here, but there are earth ponies and Pegasi here as well that likely won't feel the same way. Hell, there are probably even unicorns that are happy to have us on board, even in this sick, ancient part of Equestria. Let's just stay out of each other's way, how about that?"

Bramblethorn snarled… and then he leaned forwards and said in a slow, disgusted voice, shoving the mare unicorn away: "I'm glad your mother is dead and can't see this atrocity. After you left, it wasn't long before she died from shame, you know. No, it wasn't enough that she gave birth to a mudwalker, that uppity little mudwalker then turned out to be a runaway and a road-tramp who got the idea in his head that he had a right to a higher station in life. Earth ponies are not 'writers' or 'poets.' Artwork is the realm of the nobles, the unicorns. Pegasus ponies are the soldiers. Your station is carrying my kind through the mud and sludge and sewage that your kind thrives in, filthy upstart vermin crow-"

"Enough." snapped the scarred unicorn, and Bramblethorn grumbled and dropped his head moodily as Luna and Twilight now only stared with horrified shock at the venomous unicorn, and Scrivener Blooms simply shook his head slowly, unsurprised and disgusted.

The scarred unicorn looked at Scrivener Blooms with contempt and distaste, but he at least kept his tone civil, saying coldly: "There are several abandoned apartments and a ruined storage silo at the eastern end of town. Your lot is free to set up there. Mayor?"

"Oh, yes, yes." The mare glanced up with an awkward flush, nodding a few times as she said hurriedly: "I… I'm very busy today, but tomorrow morning I really wish to speak to… Champion Luna."

Luna stepped forwards at this, tossing an ugly look at Bramblethorn as he only looked back with disgust, then she turned her eyes to the mayor, saying distastefully: "And thou cannot speak now? For I am here. With my husband. Our soldiers are cold and hungry, but I believe they are as anxious as I am to hear whatever thou has to say."

"N-No, no, no, I really… must be going. Commander Scutum, please assist our new… friends… in finding their lodging. Chancellor Bramblethorn, let's head back to town hall, there's… business to attend to." the mayor mumbled, lowering her head and scuttling quickly off down the road without waiting for a goodbye, and Luna grimaced before she looked up and met the male unicorn's eyes.

They glared at each other, and then Bramblethorn shot one last, contemptible look at Scrivy as the earth pony picked up his helm and placed it back over his head, before the unicorn turned and stormed off down the path as Scutum grimaced after them, then made a face at the ponies as he said moodily: "Please. Follow me."

The others were silent, the supply wagons rumbling creakily through the plowed streets as he led them past decrepit buildings of brick and gray wood, lanterns burning in many of the shuttered windows as ponies looked apprehensively out at them. Earth ponies glanced tiredly up from the sides of the street, some in rags, many in nothing at all, while unicorns glared at them, usually in pairs, most of them in heavy coats or furs. It was like they had stepped into the past, and Luna shuddered as she felt Scrivener's anger… and the hostility in the very air around them, as the minotaurs looked moodily back and forth and ponies gazed with equal distrust around themselves, staying in tighter grouping than they had even passing through the treacherous barrens.

They arrived at a block of half-collapsed buildings on the far end of town and what the unicorn had called a 'storage silo,' which certainly living up to its descriptor of 'ruined:' it was broken in half, the roof laying in a shattered pile to one side of the building and most of the rest imploded on itself as if some great giant had attempted to squeeze the top of it inside the bottom half of the building, and Luna looked back and forth with disgust as Commander Scutum said distastefully: "These were the old servant quarters for the unicorn district, to the north, but they recently fell into disrepair and were vacated several months ago. They're what we're offering."

"I appreciate that thou aren't lying, at least, and saying 'the best we could have offered.'" Luna muttered, and Scutum looked at her grouchily before the winged unicorn glanced back and forth with a sigh: on the bright side, there were at least three of the large, ramshackle buildings, and the road dead-ended not very far past the ruins of the storage silo at an enormous pile of snow. They were at the eastern edge of the town, the fencing here even uglier than it had been to the south, and Luna knew they would have to fortify the defenses here… possibly from both the town itself as well as the outside. "Cowlick, I require thy expertise… and bring Ross!"

The earth pony was already moodily approaching, and the Commander snorted at the sight of her and the unicorn, looking distasteful as she shot a glare at him, then grinned and said sweetly: "Thanks, Commander Balls, but I don't think we need your help here anymore."

"Scutum. My name means shield." the unicorn narrowed his eyes at her, leaning forwards… but Cowlick only glared back at the scarred soldier, undaunted as Luna grinned despite herself.

"I know what it means, pretty pony. And I know exactly what I said, too." Cowlick retorted, and then she grunted to Ross and motioned towards one of the buildings. "Give me an estimate of these things' dimensions and what needs to be repaired, handsome."

"I'm not going to like you, am I?" Scutum said slowly, and when Cowlick gave him a flat look, he rolled his eye, then looked moodily at Luna and Scrivener Blooms as Twilight lingered in the background and studied them silently. "Fine. I don't have time for this. Let's get an understanding though, before I leave… whatever my personal feelings, I still know my loyalties and know my place. But Scrivener Blooms… you cannot go around, starting trouble. Stay away from Bramblethorn and his new wife, Mayor Caprice."

"Oh hell, that's just wonderful." Scrivener Blooms said disgustedly, and Scutum looked at him for a moment… and then, surprisingly, he grinned bitterly in concurrence.

"You know, whether you're a slave-hoof or not, I can't help but agree." Scutum shook his head slowly, lowering his head moodily… a unicorn, obviously settled in the old ways, obviously a believer in superiority… and yet he looked disgusted all the same with the subject of Scrivener's father, as both Luna and the earth pony looked at him curiously. But then he only looked up and nodded grimly. "Tomorrow morning I'll be in the mayor's chambers to discuss what's been going on. Be wary at night… the problem here isn't Nibelung raiders as much as it is… other things. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Scutum turned and headed past the wagons, and they watched him leave silently, not knowing quite what to think of the scarred unicorn yet. Then Scrivener sighed a little, looking from Luna to Twilight before he said quietly: "I'm sorry."

"No, do not be. Thou has seen me far worse, for far less reason." Luna said quietly, and she leaned forwards and embraced him tightly before glancing up with a faint smile as Cowlick approached, looking grim. "The news is never good, is it?"

"Not at all. With your permission, I want to rip apart the remains of that silo, use the pieces we can salvage for repairs, and set that up as a yard for the wagons and where we can put up a few tents, too." Cowlick shook her head in disgust. "Floors are rotted, there's… some kind of weird fungal growth over the walls despite the cold, and joists look badly damaged in this building here. Personal opinion? I'd demo it, too, rip out what can be used for repairs and burn the rest, and hope for the best with those other two apartment sections."

Luna sighed a little… then she glanced at Twilight Sparkle as Scrivener silently gazed towards the city, the sapphire winged unicorn asking quietly: "Can thou hold down base here, and help organize operations? I am sure that between them, Cowlick and Ross will do the brunt of the work… but 'tis better if a leader figure such as thyself is still here, to help guide the others. Thou art strong and… they look to thee, I think, even more than they look to me, which I am glad for."

"Of course… but where are you two going?" Twilight asked quietly, looking from one to the other with concern, and when Scrivener Blooms only smiled a little and shrugged a bit, she nodded slowly before stepping forwards and trading a fierce hug with him. "Take care of yourself. Without you, after all, we won't have Luna around, and we kind of need her."

They shared a bit of a laugh at this, their eyes meeting for a moment before they both smiled hesitantly as Luna drew her eyes over them softly… and then the three nodded slowly before Scrivy and the sapphire winged unicorn fell in quiet step with one-another, heading silently past the stopped wagons and their soldiers, their allies, their friends, on a quiet trek into North Neigh. Around them, houses loomed, and the gray skies ground down oppressively… only mid-afternoon, but it looked like evening and felt like so much later than that, as the wind hissed around them, as unwelcoming as the eyes that glared balefully from windows and the sides of the road.

They walked slowly through the streets, Scrivener quietly gazing back and forth as they strode in silence, and Luna felt memories rising, stirring through their mixed mind, playing silently on the strings of her heart and soul. It was strange, the memories that came back to the earth pony, that stood out in his mind with odd emotions attached to them; like this old shop, with the beaten dumpsters behind it the young pony had scavenged through on a regular basis for paper and broken quills and had once found a whole inkwell sitting on top of, as if left as a present for him by some kind soul. He remembered not only the inkwell, but how the shop had been faded yellow back then… and now the paint was simply faded.

His eyes roved towards a lamppost, under which he remembered, with strange clarity, being shoved around by unicorns and Pegasi; as they strode onwards, he looked down a side road, remembered watching other earth ponies playing their games, children of servants to unicorn families that at least had each other. They continued through the small town, looking back and forth at the dilapidated structures as more memories surfaced, and Luna did her best to remember the layout… even though Scrivener's memories were what drew most of her attention.

Then the earth pony grunted as a snowball smacked into his face, twitching to the side in surprise as Luna snarled… and then stared in shock at the sight of several unicorn foals scurrying away down the alley, one of them shouting angrily over his shoulder: "Slave-hoof! Go away, slave-hoof!"

"I… even the foals…" Luna murmured, gritting her teeth… and then she shook her head violently as her mane sizzled and Scrivy wiped snow distastefully off his features. "Oh, Scrivy…"

"Well, of course the unicorns start teaching them, as soon as they can… if you want to control somepony's life, really lock in their beliefs, you… get to them when they're young." Scrivener grimaced a little, looking down at the frosted road silently before he glanced up with a tired sigh. "Because believe me. Then no matter what happens, no matter who tells you different… there's always some part of you that believes whatever you were told again and again and again and again…"

Luna looked at him silently, then she leaned forwards and nuzzled him quietly, and the male smiled a little before he glanced up towards the end of the street: just a little further down, there was a ramshackle storefront… and Scrivener shuddered a little bit as he looked at this. Without realizing it, he had just led them to the old shop… except it looked like now, instead of gardening supplies and other odds and ends, Bramblethorn had sold it off, likely after the death of his mother, Tia Belle. "I'd… like to step inside there for a moment."

The winged unicorn nodded slowly, then she pressed their sides together as they walked forwards, Scrivener giving her a faint smile as they headed quietly across the road and to the rickety steps. For a moment, Scrivy hesitated as he looked up silently… and then the door at the top opened, and the male had a moment where he expected only to see Bramblethorn again, glaring down at him, just like the old days…

But instead, it was an old unicorn who frowned down at them curiously, adjusting the glasses at the end of his wrinkled muzzle before he smiled a bit and stepped backwards, keeping the door open as his horn shimmered faint white. "Well, please, come inside."

Luna and Scrivy traded a surprised look, but Scrivener nodded and hesitantly walked up the steps, glancing quietly at the new sign that hung over the ancient exterior, which read: 'Allsorts Emporium.'

The layout was surprisingly similar as they entered and closed the door tight behind them: short, stocky shelves still stood in file in the center of the single room store, and a staircase led up to the second floor and what had used to be sleeping quarters… and the old unicorn smiled over his shoulder at them as he strode towards the counter, picking up a cloth in hoof and polishing the scarred wood slowly as he said softly: "Sir Scrivener Blooms and Princess Luna… Champion Luna, I suppose I should say. It's a real honor… although I'm guessing your reception here hasn't been the warmest."

Scrivy smiled despite himself at this, glancing back and forth along the racks of coats and jackets and other odds and ends that now lined the walls, looking in fascination at the shelves that were full of toys and building blocks and books and other things as Luna strode forwards, asking curiously: "And who art thou, who welcomes us so? Surely thou are no native of this place."

"I'm a native of Equestria, and this whole country is my home. Even the rocky bits." the old unicorn smiled over his shoulder, gray-blue body and faded white mane almost glimmering as he bowed his head politely towards her. "But I grew up in Canterlot, yes. I was a historian there, or rather… a silly old stallion who's always been interested in fairy tales. Ten years ago, I moved up here… North Neigh accepted me readily enough, and I was able to buy this place from Bramblethorn for a little more than it's actually worth… but I had the money to spare. They liked that about me: I wasn't just a unicorn, but one with money. And listen to me ramble on without answering your question… you'll excuse me. Old age."

He chuckled quietly, then pushed the rag aside and slowly turned back around, letting them clearly see for a moment the cutie mark of an open red book before he faced them, gazing at them with his warm silver eyes. "My name is William Isehorse. I came here ten years ago to study the mountains and the legends that surround them. There's always been a lot of talk about prophecy and predictions in this part of Equestria, after all… but I think all of us here believe we shape our own destinies, isn't that right, Champion Luna?"

"Luna is fine, and we are well-met… and apparently, well-understood, which I am glad for." the winged unicorn replied with a slight smile, studying him curiously. "Strange to see such a soul as thee in dark times as this, however."

"Dark times make the best stories, and I'm old anyway. Besides, I've spent years and years studying predictions and legends and now all of it is coming true around me. It's scary, yes. And it is tragic… but it is also incredible, as I'm sure you understand yourself." Isehorse replied quietly, nodding slowly and solemnly. "But I am also an optimist… and seeing you here, seeing you working, striving, to fight against the darkness and willing to save even the unicorns that… if you'll pardon the term… revile you… well, it gives me great hope, that at the end of this tunnel… there's a bright future waiting for our younger generations."

Luna smiled broader at this, and even Scrivy relaxed a little before Isehorse leaned forwards on his hooves, asking kindly: "And now, as you've been so generous to listen to an old pony's ramblings… is there anything I can get you? And while I'm sure that the unicorns have refused to give you much in the way of aid, I'm very glad to part with some cloaks and other odds and ends if you would like. What you're doing is a great service for our nation, for ponies everywhere… and believe me, there are others who welcome you here with even greater fervor than I do. I know that North Neigh is dark and treacherous, but… you have friends even here, Luna, and you too, Scrivener Blooms."

They both smiled at this, and then Scrivy hesitated for a moment before he said quietly: "You know, a lot of ponies know who Luna is… but they usually don't recognize me. I'm curious… how do you know who I am? You seem to know a lot about us."

But the old unicorn only chuckled and gazed at him with entertainment. "Then obviously, you haven't heard what a stir your return has made in the city chambers. It doesn't help that Bramblethorn is now a Chancellor as well as the mayor's husband, despite the obvious conflict of interest… but many unicorns are very upset. Normally, earth ponies who quote-unquote 'abandon' North Neigh never, ever return… and not only did you march back into this town, you did it with Champion Luna… and the gossip mills said you had another winged unicorn on you other side. If your goal was to upset as many unicorns as possible in the shortest space of time you could, I think you just accomplished that with flying colors."

Scrivener smiled despite himself at this as Luna gave a nasty little grin of pleasure as she replied easily: "Oh, William, worry not… our goal is far more heinous than that. Perhaps tonight after setting up camp we shall envision further ways to make mischief that will poison the senses of these elitist snobs. There are few lows I would not stoop to."

The old unicorn chuckled quietly, and then he gazed from one to the other, saying softly: "And strangely, I take relief in this fact. But come, there must be something I can offer you, in means of supplies… or perhaps at least a distraction or two from the tires of the battlefield."

Scrivy began to open his mouth to politely decline, but Luna nudged him firmly as she glanced around the room, saying pointedly: "'Twould be folly to say no in such dire times and dark places to such a generous offer. And furthermore, I am indeed curious to see the sorts of things thou has in thy shop."

The old unicorn smiled at this warmly as Scrivener Blooms gave Luna a half-amused, half-exasperated look… and some ten minutes later, the two made their way out of the store, Scrivy now with a simple pack strapped to his back as he looked over his shoulder with entertainment at Luna, who was now wearing a heavy black cloak over her body, made of some thick, fluffy material. "You know, you really need to stop taking advantage of ponies."

"When ponies ask to be taken advantage of, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis a very rude thing indeed to refuse them." Luna replied mildly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as they strode quietly down the streets, before the winged unicorn smiled a little and added quietly: "And besides. As well as a few trinkets for Scarlet Sage and others… we have gathered some very interesting information, have we not? William Isehorse is a veritable wellspring of knowledge… we shall have to make good on our promise to visit him again soon and see what else he knows."

Scrivy nodded slowly at this, grimacing a little as he said quietly: "It bothers me that Bramblethorn managed to get into a seat on city council… and from there, marry another politician and help her establish herself as mayor. And it all happened only six months ago, too… it's like something wanted to throw as many roadblocks in our way as possible, if we ever got here."

"Aye, but it may also be merely coincidence, disgusted as I am to say. Bramblethorn was always looking to spread his influence, was he not?" asked Luna quietly, and Scrivy nodded moodily, making a face. "I am sorry, Scrivener Blooms. I wish that we had known more before coming here… and this will require another letter to Celestia. Strange, though, that she hasn't yet replied to my previous one… but perhaps she has been ensnared in memories of her own. For now, I will trust in her instead of suspecting her plotting some new grand scheme."

"Then I'll do my best to do the same." Scrivener said softly, and they continued on in quiet through the darkening streets, getting glares and strange looks from the ponies they passed, but no one dared challenge them this time.

They returned to what was slowly becoming the Starlit Knights' base, and Luna gave a grimace as she looked moodily out at the ramshackle buildings, wagons parked in front of these and around the edges, a few tents set up in the distance. For a moment, both ponies thought briefly of Sol Seraph, of how quickly and efficiently she had set up her base with her countless soldiers and minotaurs… and then the two traded a grim look before their eyes were drawn to Twilight Sparkle as the pony trotted towards them, looking tired and flushed.

"I'm glad you're back, it's been… ugh." Twilight dropped her head forwards, shaking it quickly before she looked up and said moodily: "We had some unicorns stop by, harassing everyone… they called Rainbow Dash a… I don't know, I never heard the term before, it was something like…"

"They called him a shorn-wing." Scrivener stated more than asked, and Twilight glanced up in surprise even as she nodded quickly. "And I'm guessing they probably called you a variety of derogatory names and eventually worked the courage up to say you were a splinter-horn or split-hoof."

"And I'll kill them all for it." Luna grumbled, even as Twilight only continued to look a little confused despite nodding slowly. "Vicious miscreants. Let's see them be bold enough to call me such mocking names… I'll break their bones with sticks and stones, for words may only enrage me."

"I like your version of that little saying, but please keep in mind that we are here to save most of them." Scrivener Blooms replied dryly, and Luna made a face even as she nodded moodily, before the earth pony sighed and shook his head. "Shorn-wing means a Pegasus who has 'lowered' themselves to the level of an earth pony and 'splinter-horn' means an earth pony who's essentially glued a fake unicorn horn to their head. Split-hoof means half-breed. They're old names… meant to insult the dignity of an entire pony's family. Very nasty sayings that you don't hear a lot of in the south."

"Well, I've heard split-hoof before, but not those other names, so let them say what they want, I really could care less. However, it's been a little chaotic… ponies are still upset and Pinkamena… well. She got herself beaten up by Applejack. Big Mac and Rainbow Dash had to pull her off." Twilight grimaced and shook her head slowly, rubbing at her face with a sigh as the two ponies frowned. "I dunno. Applejack saw her, went over to talk to her, was being really nice and Pinkamena said… something about Pinkie Pie, and then something about all that… you know, that stuff that went on before with… you know, her and…" She cleared her throat pointedly, and the two ponies nodded, Luna giving a faint smile. "Anyway, it was more than enough to be the straw that broke the pony's back. She's under a lot of stress and Pinkamena-"

"Knows just what buttons to press, aye. Poor, pathetic creature…" Luna shook her head slowly and Twilight Sparkle glanced up with a frown, and the winged unicorn only smiled faintly. "Oh, be not naïve, my beloved friend. Applejack is a fine knight, strong companion, and cherished friend… but Pinkamena kills Nibelung with her bare hooves and laughs at the sport of it. From thy words, Applejack is mostly unharmed… Scrivener Blooms and I shall go and speak to her. See if we may help her."

"I… okay." Twilight Sparkle said slowly, and she sighed before half-turning and gesturing towards a lonely tent in the far distance. "She set up far away from everyone, and she just trudged back over there after I scolded her for a little while. Refused to get her wounds tended to or anything, just… laughed and walked away. I…"

She fell silent, reaching up and touching the Element of Magic hanging around her neck, and she shook her head slowly as she murmured: "The Elements of Harmony were supposed to protect us, Luna. I thought… I thought they made us special, and different, in my heart. I never wanted to admit it, it feels so egotistical, but… I… I don't know. Pinkie Pie, losing her… it… it hurts more than I ever imagined it could. Losing Trixie was horrible… losing Pinkie, I can see it in everyone's faces, it's…"

"I know." Luna said softly, stepping forwards and reaching a hoof up to rest quietly on her shoulder. "Thou art special, Twilight, but it is no mere… gemstone that makes thou special. It is what is inside thee that does that. I know the pain is great, but thou must remember one thing as well: if we do not continue forwards, if we do not combat this darkness, if we falter in our path… then not only will Pinkie Pie have died for nothing… then one-by-one, everything else will begin to fall into shadow as well. I cannot guarantee that we shall all survive. In fact, sadly, I can only guarantee the opposite: more of those we care for, sadly but surely, will die by the end of this quest. But our quest to here has taken us on a journey that has helped us begin to unravel what lays at the heart of this spreading shadow… and I have faith that as we continue to fight, we will uncover the truth of where the tide of evil rises… and we will be given a chance to stop it."

"And I plan to, Luna. I plan to, to fight with all my heart, to never, ever stop until we put an end to this." Twilight said quietly but firmly, looking up and nodding as she smiled faintly. "I'm going to put every last ounce of strength into that, for Pinkie Pie, for… everypony in Equestria who's suffered or died… for my friends… for you and Scrivy." She halted, glancing slowly back and forth between them before she laughed a little, looking down embarrassedly and shuffling a hoof at the road. "Thank you. For understanding."

Luna only shook her head at this, however, laughing quietly as she murmured: "Nay, worry not, Twilight. My thanks instead go to thee and thy friends for understanding what we have all become a part of."

For a moment, the three looked at each other… and then Twilight blushed a bit and stepped out of the way, and Luna and Scrivener made their way onwards, heading quietly down the road towards Pinkamena's lonely tent. It sat in the snowy fields, unprotected, a fire made from reeking debris pried off the half-collapsed, unstable apartment building Cowlick had condemned sitting in front of it, and Pinkamena herself was sitting in her armor on a rock, an ugly bruise around one eye and a bit of dried blood over her gray-pink features as she grinned up at them from behind the straight curtain of her mane, the Element of Laughter dangling from one hoof. "Well, look who it is. My two favorite ponies in the encampment."

Scrivy sat down and shrugged his pack off, and Luna gazed quietly across at Pinkamena as her starry mane floated silently around her, the fire flickering between them as the dull-pink pony looked darkly down and said softly: "You know, I should be happy. Sissy is dead. No more sugar, no more laughter, no more whining, no more needing to tuck her in at night, no more needing to protect her from every goddamn thing, no more getting my models broken and no more hyperactive, happy-happy giggle-girl messing everything up. She was such a pain in the ass… nothing but a worthless slave-hoof. Just like me. Just like you, Scrivy, another filthy mud-walker… but oh, look who I'm talking to, right? You're connected to Luna, that's right… princess better-than-everyone, who almost killed her own sister… 'cept your sister almost killed you, too. Funny, how that works. You two love each other and you almost murdered one another. Me? I hated sissy. And she died for me. Ain't that a laugh?"

She gave a dry chuckle, but Luna only shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Poor, lost creature. Why do you seek pain, when Pinkie Pie fought to save you from it?"

"What the hell do you know?" Pinkamena leapt up to her hooves, snarling at her she shook the Element of Laughter violently. "Maybe she was just psychotic and crueler than me, leaving me, worthless stupid bloody Pinkamena, alive! What kind of insane stunt did she pull, leaving me all alone, saving my sorry, pathetic, sick life when she should have lived! She should have lived and I should have died, but no, no, she jumped in front of the goddamn axe that would have killed me… why? Why? It doesn't make any sense! None of this makes any sense! I would do anything, trade anything, give anything to make it all in reverse… and then the ponies could laugh on my grave and I'd be at peace and this would all be so different… but Pinkie Pie-"

"She loved thee." Luna said softly, as if this explained everything, and Pinkamena clenched her red-rimmed eyes shut, opening her mouth… but Luna stepped forwards around the fire and shoved her hoof against her lips, silencing her as she said quietly: "And she is not gone, Pinkamena. She will not leave thee alone… and thou art not alone anyway. We are here. We are thy friends."

Pinkamena swatted her foreleg away with a snarl, then she held up the Element of Laughter: the crystal had started to blacken, had lost its shine and radiance as she said disgustedly: "Romantic notions have no place in real life, Luna. Look, I kill, I corrupt, I goddamn ruin everything I touch, and you, like everyone else, just wants to use me. You don't give a handful of horseapples about anything but your precious little Twilight Sparkle who slavers all over you two like the lapdog she is but hey, better you and Scrivy than Celestia, right? Just like how you want the best for your slave-hoof husband… yeah, you love him just the way he is, that's why he looks so different from the little nerdy loser I remember first meeting way back when I was still trapped inside Pinkie Pie's hellhole mind. Always with me? Then why isn't she here now? Oh Pinkie Pie, come out, come out, Pinkie Pie, oh right, that's right, she can't because she's dead and nothing but ashes scattered to the unforgiving wind!"

Luna snarled and turned away, but sadness gleamed in her eyes as she said quietly: "Foolish creature. Pinkie Pie granted thee a gift of life and love. Destroy thyself if thou wants but do not think it will grant thee peace… it makes thee a coward and it savages the memory of the sister that I understand truly now you cherished perhaps more than I do mine own."

Pinkamena began to open her mouth… and then Scrivy stepped forwards past Luna and smiled as he held out a box to her, and the dull-pink earth pony was struck silent as she looked dumbly down at this, the male saying quietly: "We got this for you."

Slowly, Pinkamena frowned, as if she didn't understand… and then she reached both hooves forwards, the Element of Laughter jingling and flickering quietly as she took the box and then sat back on her haunches, looking down at it. On the front was a picture of a train, and Scrivener Blooms said quietly, as he gently reached a hoof up to rest on Luna's shoulder: "I didn't know if you only liked boats or not, but this one's a replica of the Canterlot Southwest Line. Isehorse… didn't have military models or anything. Still, I hope you like it. Anyway, Luna, we should go."

Pinkamena looked up, tears forming in her eyes as she opened her mouth, and Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna gazed quietly up and past her, before the male said softly: "It's not that. We both understand lashing out in anger, but… you have another visitor. I think she probably heard you calling her name… the veil between our world and the next has gotten pretty thin these days, after all."

And Pinkamena looked slowly over her shoulder as red-tinged tears slid down her cheeks, trembling a little as the Element of Laughter gave a brief shimmer, the darkness fading from the crystal as she stared at a smiling earth pony Pale. It shimmered indistinctly in the air, gazing down at her… but despite the way it gleamed with misty cold and ice crystals, it all the same radiated warmth and kindness, from soft expression to fluffy mane and tail.

Luna turned, picking the backpack up with a flick of her horn and tossing it onto her own back as Scrivener nodded to Pinkamena and the Pale of Pinkie Pie, and the two made their way quietly back towards the road as the ghost smiled to her sister and reached up to gently touch her shoulder, and Pinkamena gazed up, whispering: "Sissy… I… I'm sorry…"

The sapphire winged unicorn glanced back over her shoulder only once, but it was with a faint smile at the sight of sisters, their bond so tight that not even death could part them… and she laughed a little as she glanced back forwards, keeping her eyes front as they headed silently towards where Cowlick was loudly giving instructions to a group of ponies, sounds of hammering and other construction noises coming up from the building. "Sometimes, poet, thou does speak as if thou really had earned thy place at Canterlot instead of just getting lucky and catching Celestia's fancy."

"Thanks, Luna. I'm glad you think that the only reason I seem to get anywhere in life is because of the impulsive decisions of others." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna laughed despite herself and checked him firmly, the male smiling a little as well, feeling strangely… elated, as he added quietly: "I didn't expect that… well…"

"Well, Scrivy, should one of us die and the other somehow live, know that I would force my way back to this world one way or another to walk at thy side as a Pale… and I wholeheartedly expect thou to do the same." Luna replied with a faint smile, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "Nay. Pinkie Pie died to save Pinkamena… but if she truly wishes to save her sister, there is much still to be done. I do not doubt that when Pinkamena needs guidance… Pinkie Pie will do her best to stretch as best she can into this reality from wherever her spirit has wandered."

Scrivener Blooms smiled a little at this… and then they turned their eyes forwards as they halted near Cowlick as the earth pony leaned forwards and ordered the crew of ponies in front of her: "Now go in there and get the job done, fillies and colts! I want that sleeping area ready by tonight, you hear me?"

The ponies grumbled but saluted as Ross smiled and waved in return, Cowlick giving the unicorn an affectionate but exasperated look before she said kindly: "Honey, do me a favor and go check on the pretty ponies by the wagon, okay? Ask them how Scarlet Sage is doing."

"Okay, Cowlick." Ross nodded to her, then he turned and almost ran into Scrivener, blushing a bit as he stumbled awkwardly around him before heading quickly on his way past the apartments. Cowlick shook her head with a sigh, but she gazed at him with tenderness all the same before she turned her eyes to the two ponies as they gazed back at her with entertainment.

"Well, good to see you two looking a little better… so did you kill and skin one of those unicorns to make that cloak? I won't tell anyone if you did." Cowlick said moodily, glancing over her shoulder as she added with a grumble: "The part that really annoys me is that we're going to have to put out guards tonight around these buildings, and probably keep better watch than we kept out in the wilderness… I don't doubt we'll have some angry unicorn visits, though. Aleksandr already said he and his friends will be staying outside, at least, and I think Pinkamena prefers being out on her own, too… so at least we got a few very scary guards on duty with that."

She halted, then shook her head and said in a more serious voice: "But I'm sure what you two are interested in are the specs for what we got set up here, right? Ain't too grand, but ain't too shabby either, and if all goes according to plan, we'll have two floors of this building in fit condition for habitation by tonight. Won't be comfy, gonna be cold, but it'll be a little better than our tents and I'm gonna figure out a way to rig up some heating ducts come Helheim or high water. Then I'm going to figure out how to get running water. No offense, Luna, but not all of us like to smell like sweat and blood all the time."

"Oh, silence, knave. Believe me, I shall enjoy a bath as much as the next pony, but until that point 'tis better to smell like hard work than reek of the courts of Canterlot." Luna retorted, rolling her eyes as Cowlick gave her an amused look. "So these buildings are… habitable?"

"To a point, like I said. Tonight won't be fun: you and Twilight will probably have to work some magic or something to give us some warmth for the night and help ensure nopony dies of exposure." Cowlick made a face as she shook her head slowly. "Yeah, these buildings have decayed severely in recent times, but… even before, they weren't very fit. God, Scrivener, what was it like living in the servant quarters?"

But Scrivy only smiled faintly, shaking his head and glancing down as he replied softly: "I never lived in servant quarters, Cowlick. I wasn't born to earth ponies, I was born to unicorns." He halted awkwardly, not wanting to bring up the kennel he had spent much of his childhood in, and instead cleared his throat, asking curiously: "How do you plan to get all this up and running, anyway? You're only one pony."

Cowlick reared back at this as if offended, then glared at him and said grouchily: "Hey, if that psycho nut Sol Seraph could get a 'security team' made up mostly of minotaurs, dropouts and ex-criminals to build her a high-tech base of operations, Ross and I can handle getting a building back in serviceable condition. Especially if you two are ready to shut up and help instead of preening over us normal little mortal ponies all day long."

Luna rolled her eyes at this, but then she grinned and leaned forwards, saying amusedly: "Cowlick, if I did not enjoy thy company so much, I would currently be turning thee inside-out, starting with thy flapping tongue. But very well. What would thou have us do?"

The earth pony engineer grinned a little at this, blushing awkwardly even as she turned towards the building and gestured for them to follow her inside. They did so, and Cowlick put Scrivy to work with the crews that were currently clearing debris from the first level apartments and working to restore them to livable condition. Luna, meanwhile, she had use her magic to repair broken windows and fortify the roof and second floor.

The engineer had a floor plan already in mind, rambling about putting everything they had to good use and resources and all sorts of other things that Luna knew she should care about but couldn't quite bring herself to: what mattered to her at the end of the day was that the Starlit Knights would have a place to stay in relative safety, and that they would be able to tend to their needs, like food and water. While it was admittedly nice to have an actual roof over their heads instead of a tent, and to be in a town instead of the vast wilderness, Luna would gladly go back to camping in the wasteland if it meant they would be safe and able to locate supplies.

After only a few hours of work, however, she was surprised to find that Cowlick had been right: a little polish, the right ponies in the right places, and some hard work, and the servants quarters went from relatively inhospitable, rotting rooms to monk-like cells that weren't exactly friendly, but far from unappealing after so many nights in the wild. There was a chill that had settled through the apartments, but even tired and sore, Luna had only required a moment of concentration, then flicked her horn upwards, and a pulse of heat had spread through the entire structure, banishing the chill from the still icy air.

Luna had then loudly claimed one of the larger corner rooms for herself, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle and Scarlet Sage, and Scrivy had rolled his eyes: the other ponies would be setting up from four to six per small room, but Luna only grumbled that they had earned a little special privilege and glared challengingly at Cowlick when the female had opened her mouth… and the earth pony engineer had hurriedly agreed with her and instead run outside to begin setting up lamps around the vicinity.

Luna and Scrivener made their way into the cold night air themselves after dropping off their things and finally shedding their armor, the winged unicorn looking both more and less relaxed as she strode quietly with only her ivy necklace on, the black pearl glinting quietly in the flickering light of hanging lanterns as they strode into the middle of the road.

They gazed up at the dark sky overhead, both smiling, knowing they were a little late as Luna slowly gestured to the side with her horn… and the clouds above rumbled but parted, splitting to reveal the shadowy night sky above before both Scrivy and Luna lowered their heads forwards as her horn glowed quietly, burning brighter and brighter as they arched their backs in slow time, moving in silence, in wonder, in front of the eyes of ponies that watched this usually -kept-secret ritual in surprise as the moon rose slowly into the air, casting its ivory light over the village of North Neigh… and then they both relaxed and smiled at one another, only seeing each other for a few moments as their gazes locked lovingly before they both glanced to the side, moving in perfect rhythm still as Fluttershy approached and said softly: "Scarlet Sage wants to see you…" She paused and blushed, then added with a small smile: "I'm glad… to see her calling you mother and father now."

"Aye, Fluttershy. Because she is our daughter, she is." Luna said softly, glancing down with a warm smile before her eyes roved upwards and she nodded firmly once. "Then let us go, Scrivener Blooms, to our little filly. And Fluttershy… think not that thou art any less to her, nor any less valuable to us."

"Believe me, I feel… good. She's scared right now, and I know something awful… must have happened… but the fact she has you two to trust in, to turn to, I know it'll make a world of difference." Fluttershy replied softly, the Pegasus smiling faintly as she turned around, striding quietly in step with the two as they began to pace towards where the Pegasus wagon was parked. "I'm glad she has someone… to call mother and father. I know how important that can be… and I think it's amazing that you can both be such good parents, if it's not too bold for me to say. I mean… neither of you, well…"

She blushed a little, and Scrivy laughed a bit as Luna gazed affectionately across at Fluttershy. "And what of thine own upbringing? Thou had it far worse than either of us, and this chills me to the core to think and admit… so perhaps fortune smiled upon us all, or nature overwhelmed nurture, I know not. I only know we are blessed to have you as a friend. And I am sorry, Fluttershy, terribly sorry for how high the cost of this journey has been upon thee and thine."

"It's not your fault, Luna… we all chose to come of our own free will." Fluttershy closed her eyes as they approached the carriage, bowing her head as she smiled faintly, her bandaged wings twitching weakly once before she looked up as she halted and reached up to touch the Element of Kindness hanging from her neck, gazing softly across at Luna. "But I'm not as sad as the others are, either, about Pinkie Pie. Because I believe in Pinkamena… and because sometimes I think I see her still, and hear her whispering to us, encouraging us, telling us not to mourn her loss… but to take care of each other, to laugh every day and be glad for the life we shared with her… and that she was smiling even when she died. Because we were there for her, friends until the very end… and I can't express how proud of her I am. How much I admire her courage… as sad as I want to be, at the same time… I know she wouldn't want us to be. I know even now she'd want us to laugh."

"I agree." murmured a soft voice, and the ponies glanced up as Rarity emerged from the carriage, a cloak around her body but the Element of Generosity visible around her neck, smiling lovingly as Spike strode with her, the dragon's hand quietly resting on her back, his emerald eyes warm and sad at the same time. "We were only just speaking of that a little while ago, were we not, dear Spike? And we came to much the same conclusion… but come, don't let us get in the way. Scarlet Sage is eager to see you both."

Luna and Scrivener Blooms both nodded… but before Rarity and Spike could even step down the stairs, the Pegasus filly shot out from the doorway, squeezing between them and almost knocking the two staggering before she leapt towards them, and Luna reached out and caught the filly with a grunt, almost toppling backwards as she squeezed her close and gazed down at her with surprise as she nestled immediately against her, clinging fiercely to her body as she shivered a little. "Mommy…"

"I have thee, thou art safe." Luna said comfortingly, and she smiled a little as she kissed the filly's forehead gently before slowly putting her down as Sammy scampered out of the doorway next, Spike wincing as the pseudodragon clambered up his back with ease before hopping off his head to the snow, the dragon huffing and the skeletal creature giving a cheery chirp in return. "Now come, Scarlet Sage. Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, excuse us… we have a room already in the apartments, so we shall not further disturb thee."

"No disturbance at all, we were glad to help look after Scarlet Sage." Rarity said kindly, smiling as the Element of Generosity around her neck gave a quiet gleam, and Spike nodded firmly. "Let us know if we can do anything more… we're all more than happy to help."

"Thanks." Scrivener Blooms smiled over his shoulder at them as he turned away with Luna and the Pegasus filly, and the strange little family of ponies quietly made their way back towards the cleared apartments. They were surprised when they entered their room and found Twilight laying and reading on some warm bedding and blankets she had set up, with another, smaller set of bedding in the corner of the room… and the violet winged unicorn had also already taken the time to hang a brightly-burning lantern from the ceiling and neaten things a little, looking at them softly as Luna closed the door with a quiet laugh.

Scarlet Sage gazed quietly at Twilight, blushing a little… but she was soothed by only a gentle stroke through her mane from Luna, as she said softly: "Now, young one. Thou knows that Twilight can be trusted… even in matters such as these. And she is strong, and compassionate, and intelligent… and will not judge thee. She never judged me, after all… and child, in the eyes of many… including, sadly, my own… I have done far worse things than thee."

The filly blushed and lowered her head, swallowing thickly as Twilight closed her book and slid carefully back to allow Luna and Scrivener to rest on the bedding, Scarlet Sage automatically pushing herself between them and snuggling herself close as she murmured: "But… it was… I know it's not just what happened… it's that… part of me enjoyed it. It felt so wrong and yet… at the same time…"

She shivered a little, shaking her head mutely, and Luna soothingly rubbed along her spine, saying softly: "I understand all too well, child. Such things… have an allure that is hard to understand. And 'tis all too easy to begin doing wrong, and all too difficult to stop. But thou wert not thyself, either: thou were trying to save us, and thou had read the mind, and likely taken on the emotions of a wicked thing, a wicked creature. Yes, thou hast killed… and I will not lie, Scarlet Sage. Thou art a Blood Seer: thy powers are a terrible weapon, and thou art now armed with terrible knowledge, reaped from a terrible mind. But all these things are only things… thou art the one who shall make the decisions at the end of the day. I am Nightmare Moon; thou art a Blood Seer; and all here are ponies, who can all decide their own fates. And I will never, ever turn my back to thee, or give up on thee. We shall force through this, together, and thou shalt write thine own fate, thy own destiny… just as I have decided to write my own, and save the very ponies who once reviled me, not in hopes that they will love me… but in the knowledge that it will save those who already care for me, and will provide a safe future for all ponies across this land."

Scarlet Sage smiled faintly at this, glancing quietly up at Luna as she looked back, before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, curling tightly against the winged unicorn as Scrivener silently massaged along the filly's back. For a little while, they rested in silence, and then Twilight Sparkle bowed her head and said softly: "We've… all killed, Scarlet Sage, and it makes me sad to think about this. But I've killed Nibelung, who walk and talk and have feelings, even if many of them are barbaric. And I was terribly, awfully glad when Sol Seraph died. I've learned that death… sometimes is unavoidable. That it's terrible, yes, but sometimes… there's nothing else that can be done."

"And you didn't just kill, Scarlet Sage… you also saved two lives. Well… one life." Scrivy smiled a little at Luna, who gazed back at him softly, her eyes tender before the male leaned down and hugged the filly tightly, murmuring softly: "I'm sorry that it had to come to what it did, and you were dragged into things… but thank you for saving us."

"I'd do anything for you two… you've taken me in, taken care of me, saved me now again and again…" Scarlet Sage smiled faintly up at him, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled back before the filly nestled herself quietly against Luna's back, murmuring: "I don't ever want to be without either of you."

"If I have my way, child, thou never shall. Not even when thou art old and infirm." Luna smiled warmly and winked over her shoulder as her starry locks swept downwards, stroking tenderly along Scarlet Sage's form, and the filly laughed a little and fidgeted against her before the winged unicorn rose her head, her horn glowing and pulling a backpack across the room towards the bedding. "But before I forget, Scarlet Sage, we have for thee a few things."

Scarlet Sage straightened curiously at this as the backpack quietly settled in front of Luna, and she opened it to root through it, absently tossing a book towards Twilight Sparkle, who blushed even as she spun it around to look curiously down at the title… and then she glowered up at Luna, saying flatly: "This is a book on massage therapy."

"Aye, thou art so inclined to read all the time thou might as well read something that will make thee more useful." Luna quipped, and Twilight glared at her before she flicked her horn, a pillow flying up to bounce off Luna's face and making the winged unicorn sneeze, then shake her head and sniff loudly, otherwise unfettered as Scarlet Sage covered her muzzle and giggled. Then the filly looked delighted as the dark sapphire pony lifted a doll from the backpack, saying quietly: "It reminded Scrivener and I of thee."

It was true: the doll had black button eyes, with a white, plush body and a vibrant scarlet mane and tail. Scarlet Sage smiled delightedly as she took it, then she buried her face against it, hugging it close as she murmured softly: "It feels so soft and warm… thank you, Luna! Thank you, Scrivy, I… I mean… we never…"

"Much of thy childhood has been robbed from thee, Scarlet Sage, but that does not mean I will encourage thee to grow up too fast. Nay, play with other foals, color in books, build forts from boxes and play with thy dolls while thou still can… before thou art old and creepy like Scrivener Blooms, living in a fantasy world and trying in vain to hide thy collection of foal's toys from thy better half." Luna said with a wink, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in entertainment as Scarlet Sage laughed and nodded a little, blushing a bit before she smiled when Luna pulled out an ink well, a quill, and a notebook next. "And this, too, is for thee… to write down thy thoughts, and keep track of anything that might… spill through thy mind. Thou understands?"

"I do…" Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, becoming a bit serious once more as she gazed up at her softly. "Because of my powers… I have to be responsible. I can be a kid, but… I also need to always remember to be responsible, too, and careful."

"That is correct." Luna said softly, reaching up and stroking her mane gently… and Scarlet Sage smiled as Scrivener gazed at her quietly and Twilight looked over the three with quiet affection in her eyes. The filly was still exhausted after her ordeal, however, and wasn't awake for long before they quietly tucked her into her own bedding, Luna awkwardly fussing over her sleeping body before she finally quietly tromped back towards where Twilight and Scrivener were now resting side-by-side, and then they both winced when the winged unicorn's horn glowed and she lifted both the ponies and the bedding, guiding them away from where Scarlet Sage was sleeping and dropping them nearer towards the middle of the room, giving them a clear view out the glass window.

Sammy looked grouchily up from where he was curled up amidst their packs and cloaks and discarded armor, then he chirped at them before snuggling back into his little burrow of gear as Luna flopped herself down beside Scrivy and then winked at them as the two ponies glared at her. "Oh, shush. I merely wished to get a better view of the sky… and so that if any prying eyes watch, they may clearly see us through the window."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, Luna." Scrivy said flatly, but Luna only shrugged agreeably before she quietly pulled him down as she yanked the blankets up, and Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly as both Luna and Twilight rolled towards him and studied him curiously. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Then shut up and sleep, Scrivener Blooms. This is more than just mischief… this is defiance. Let the unicorns gaze in and see that which will horrify their senses: perhaps I cannot take their lives, but there are better ways to torment them for now." Luna muttered as she curled up close… and Twilight smiled slightly as she slid her own body a little closer with a bit of a blush, Scrivener giving her an embarrassed look for a moment at Luna's sense of impishness but smiling all the same as he closed his own eyes, and within minutes, found himself slipping down into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	29. A Pale, Coldhearted Village

Chapter Twenty Six: A Pale, Coldhearted Village

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener yawned quietly, rolling his shoulders and smiling to himself, enjoying the familiar feeling of Luna's head buried against his chest as her starry locks hummed softly against his body like a blanket of starlight… and to his back, the sensation of Twilight, who had naturally curled up against him over the night. He knew instinctively she was still in slumber, just like he could half-feel, half-see Luna's dreams murmuring quietly through their mixed mind… before he frowned a bit as soft breathing tickled against his face and he realized that the pressure at his waist was someone straddling his body, sitting on top of the blankets, and those hooves pressing lightly down against his shoulder weren't from either Luna or Twilight.

His eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to gaze dumbly upwards… and then he winced back into his pillow at the sight of Pinkamena grinning down at him, the dull-pink earth pony's mane falling half-over her face like a curtain, red-rimmed eyes shining in the semi-darkness with entertainment. "Hi."

For a few long moments, Scrivener only stared up at her dumbly as Luna grimaced in her sleep and yawned a little, curling herself a bit closer… and then Pinkamena sat back a bit and slowly drew her eyes over them, settling herself a bit firmer into position as she cocked her head and asked kindly: "Did you have nightmares, Scrivy? I suppose for you nightmares must be good dreams and good dreams are the worse ones, just like me. But you and I are more than a little strange, more than a little damned, isn't that right? Although personally… that's just the way I like it, myself."

Scrivener blinked dumbly at her… and then he tilted his head as she brushed her mane back and he realized the Element of Laughter was hanging around her neck, as well as a silver locket. Pinkamena only continued to grin down at him, obviously waiting for some kind of response, and then Scrivy finally sighed a little as he grabbed Luna's head and shook her a few times, mumbling: "Pinkamena, how did you even get inside?"

"Easy, I walked in. You think anypony's going to stop me from doing what I want?" Pinkamena gave a derisive snort before she reached down and slapped Scrivener Blooms firmly, the male wincing to the side in surprise more than pain… but Luna's eyes immediately snapped open as she felt the blow, snarling and leaping to her hooves as her horn glowed sharply, pointed at the intruder's neck… before she blinked in surprise as Pinkamena only laughed quietly, hooves raised as if in mocking surrender, head tilted back as Luna's horn almost tickled the Element of Laughter and the little bit of exposed throat above this. "Not a morning pony, huh?"

"Just be glad the nasty little ponies were in a fit state to be seen." muttered another voice, and Luna and Scrivener Blooms both glanced towards the far corner of the room, where Discombobulation was calmly leaning, his arms crossed and a grouchy look on his face. "Scrivener Blooms, why are you such a physical creature? Why are you so greedy? Why can't you be happy with what you have? Shouldn't you just let God into your life and submit yourself to your husband's desires? The very fact there's a half-demon in your bed clearly shows you're doing something wrong."

Pinkamena snorted in entertainment at this, licking her lips as she looked over her shoulder at the Draconequus and said mockingly: "Then maybe you should join us, Bob, and I'll show you how the devils stay hot in Helheim."

Discombobulation rolled his eyes at this, then he stepped forwards as he held up a hand, a large, square box appearing above it as he flicked his eagle talon, and a tight, dirty uniform appeared a moment later over his body as he said in a deep rumble, even as glared at them sarcastically: "Excuse me, but did you order the large sausage?"

Pinkamena opened her mouth with a wide grin… and then Luna leaned forwards and hissed: "If either of thou awakens my daughter before dawn's light kisses the horizon I shall bash thee both through the mountains!"

Both Pinkamena and Discombobulation looked at Luna for a few moments as static sizzled through her starry mane, her eye twitching as she glared furiously at them… and then Discombobulation carefully edged backwards until he was pressing against the wall, clearing his throat and mumbling: "Wrong house."

With that, the wall rippled and he vanished through it, and Pinkamena winced a little when Luna turned her glare to her, muttering moodily: "Fine, fine, Nightmare Moon."

She crawled off the bedding and made her way grouchily towards the door, casting a glance at Scarlet Sage as she passed… and even her eyes seemed to soften at the sight of the curled-up Pegasus filly, laying on her little bed with her doll clutched against her body, blankets strewn over her and skeletal Sammy curled up half-over the child protectively, the blue flames burning low in the creature's sockets as it snoozed. Then Pinkamena only grumbled to herself as she exited through the ajar door, and Scrivy rolled his eyes before he kissed Luna's forehead as she mumbled under her breath, and carefully made his way to the door after the gray-pink pony, knowing Luna would follow once a little more awake.

He yawned a bit, then shook his head out quickly as he glanced up and smiled slightly: Pinkamena was waiting grouchily by the doors leading out of the building, watching him as he approached. "Your wife is a little overprotective of that filly you've kidnapped."

"We found her being led off by a Phooka, for one thing, Pinkamena. Which you already know." Scrivener said mildly, and then he paused and stepped past her, glancing out the window towards the dark sky as he murmured: "The nights here are long and cold. How did you sleep?"

There was no answer… and then Scrivy winced when Pinkamena bit firmly into his shoulder, twitching back in pain as she growled for a moment before drawing back as suddenly as she'd bitten him, and the male stared at her with horror before she grinned widely at him, her sharp teeth glinting. "Not quite the same as Luna. Very interesting."

"What… what the hell!" Scrivy winced at his shoulder, then glared at the dull-pink pony, but she only shrugged and licked her lips slowly as she leaned forwards him with a wide, half-mocking grin. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Luna invited me to. And I like to know how things taste." Pinkamena opened her mouth slowly, sliding her tongue gently along her sharp teeth, her red-rimmed blue eyes gleaming dangerously. "It can answer a lot of questions about ponies and I have so, so, so many questions about you and Luna…"

Pinkamena's eyes half-lidded as she slunk slowly forwards, Scrivener leaning slowly back against the door with a wince as she pressed almost nose-to-nose with him, then laughed quietly as she slipped past, lips almost brushing together as she whispered quietly in his ear: "Tell me, Scrivener Blooms. Are you Luna's better half? Or is she the better one, and you're just hiding the fact that on the inside, you might be as twisted as me…"

She grinned, leaning back, stroking her hooves almost tantalizingly down the male's breast… and then Luna cleared her throat loudly as she approached in her heavy, fluffy cloak, and Pinkamena shot her a sour look as the winged unicorn said clearly: "That is quite enough of that, Pinkamena, I will not have thee molesting my husband any further. Thou must ask politely before thou plays with my favorite possession."

"Thank you, L… hey!" Scrivy shot her a glare, and Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed before she turned and shoved the door open with a wide grin, as Scrivener grumbled under his breath but Luna only smiled slightly at him. "Horses of Heaven I think I hate you both. And everything else, too. It's too early for this."

"There's no such thing as too early or too late when you never sleep." Pinkamena said moodily, glancing up towards the gray, dark skies overhead as she added distastefully: "Five in the morning. What's to do around here? What can we set on fire?"

"Well, there's a whole lick of work that I want to get started on as soon as possible." grumbled another voice, and the ponies glanced up curiously to see Cowlick resting beside Ross: the unicorn looked as cheerful as ever, but Cowlick was bundled up in a heavy jacket and scarf, sitting back against a wagon at the side of the road and a cup of coffee held between her hooves. She sipped from this slowly, then added disgustedly: "Unicorns came last night and busted the axle on one of the wagons, pissed me right off, going to be a pain to repair. Walking around town this morning made me even angrier. Went to bed early so I could be sure to get up, thought I'd be out and about before all the unicorns were, but lo and behold there's a whole bunch of them milling around already. What the hell do ponies do around here, Scrivy?"

Luna and Pinkamena both glanced curiously towards the earth pony, even as he felt Luna tickling through his mind, searching out memories, and the male smiled as he answered quietly: "Mining and greenhouse agriculture. The earth ponies do most of the rough work, although there were always a good few Pegasus as well. Usually a higher rank or two than the earth ponies but… 'shorn-wings' are treated with as much disdain as 'slave-hoofs' around here.

"The mines were always the big industry. Deep excavation, there's a lot of gemstones, silver, other precious metals to the north. Bedrock Valley is only a klick or two away: it used to be a natural tunnel system they mined out almost completely, but because of the natural heat that comes from underground magma floes, the unicorns used magic to install some sun-mimicking lanterns in the enlarged caves and started growing food. Winterberry crops, hardy things like that. We never… had many sweets here."

Scrivy halted, glancing down, and then he looked up and continued quietly: "I imagine it's much the same now, if not bigger. It's why North Neigh may look dilapidated, but the unicorns are still obviously keeping their bellies full. Bramblethorn… used to have access to Bedrock Valley… in fact, for the business, he had a small plot in the cave systems rented out where he could grow more expensive plants and flowers for the higher-class customers, while everything else we grew in greenhouses that used to be in the southwest. Some of the 'lower class' food supply is grown in Bedrock Valley too, but… back then, it was mostly roots and mushrooms. I doubt it's much better now."

Cowlick grimaced and shook her head slowly, saying disgustedly: "God. I don't get it, Scrivy. This place seems more and more like it belongs to a unicorn-worshipping cult than Equestria. How could they be so backwards-ass after all this time?"

"They're isolated, they grow their own food, most of their contact with other communities was with places like Silver Hoof and Snow Saddle… and even for a big city, Snow Saddle is still a little sunken into the old ways." Scrivener replied with a shrug, smiling faintly. "The unicorns have always had power, and there's never been any reason for them to change, any challenge to them. They hold all the cards, control all the resources, own all the important property here in North Neigh, and earth ponies are still essentially slaves, whatever the law might say different… but usually, Canterlot and the Royal Courts don't stretch this far, and I don't think any of us can say there's never been a little elitism even there."

"Yeah, well, that's different. That's unicorns being snobs, which I'm okay with. I can be a jerk too about being better than everypony else at my designs and stuff." Cowlick shook her head with a grimace, saying moodily: "But I couldn't even get a damn coffee. And they called poor Ross a damn splinter-horn and threatened to beat him just because his head's a little silly, even if they at least let him into the shop. These guys are barbarians and we should burn the whole town down."

"Suddenly I like you a lot more." Pinkamena remarked dryly, and then she glanced at Luna as the winged unicorn grunted in agreement. "Can we kill some unicorns now? I'd really enjoy that. I think these guys even piss sissy off."

Cowlick glanced with sudden sympathy towards Pinkamena, as Luna glanced towards the dull-pink pony musingly before she muttered: "No, we shall not glory in destruction. But we shall take a walk into this town, see what there is to see. Cowlick, where was this coffee shop?"

"Just keep going straight, you'll hit it eventually. Careful, though… half the earth ponies I came across have been brainwashed by all their time cooped up in this crazy place, seem to think that their natural place really is beneath the unicorns." She halted, then grimaced and shook her head, looking down and adding in a mutter: "What really scared me, though? I thought… I thought some of them still had blank-flanks even though they were adults. That's… not possible, right?"

But Scrivener only shook his head slowly, and Luna smiled faintly, sadly, towards Cowlick, as she said quietly: "In a natural world, nay… but the earth ponies are only permitted to serve the unicorns here. If thou had never been permitted to explore thyself, to engage in what drew thy attention…"

Cowlick grimaced in disgust at this and looked silently down as Ross gazed over the group, and then the unicorn said softly: "These ponies don't think right."

Luna smiled faintly at this, nodding slowly and grimly, and then she took the lead, and Scrivener fell into pace beside her as Pinkamena trailed behind them and moodily looked back and forth, as the winged unicorn said quietly: "North Neigh… this place would be better named desolation, or purgatory… or perhaps even Hell."

"It's cold, dark, miserable, and ponies suffer beneath the hooves of self-proclaimed superiors… ain't a bad comparison." Pinkamena agreed distastefully, and Scrivener grunted in agreement as he kept his head down, a faint, cold breeze whispering past their bodies. "At least I believe there should always be enough suffering to go around…"

They walked onwards in silence for roughly ten minutes, passing earth ponies that were shoveling snow and spreading salt over the road. Others were dragging covered, rickety wagons, keeping their heads lowered, bands glinting quietly around their forelimbs and tags hanging from their ears like they were domesticated cattle… and Luna gritted her teeth in anger at this as they approached a well-lit, octagonal coffee shop.

Two Pegasi stood outside this, one of them smoking, both dressed in lightweight armor… and when the three approached, the smoker stepped forwards and held up a hoof, saying disgustedly: "Don't think so. There's a law against letting slave-hoofs on the premises that applies to everyone in this town, even fairytale monsters."

His companion sniggered as Luna growled… and then Pinkamena stepped forwards and slammed her hoof into the laughing officer's face, sending him crashing back against the wide, rectangular window hard enough to crack it before he fell in a stunned, prone heap, and the smoking Pegasus stumbled backwards in shock as Pinkamena only grinned at him callously. "What about now?"

The Pegasus swallowed thickly… and then he yelped when Luna's horn glowed and the door to the shop flew open, smashing into his face with enough force to send his cigarette mashing back into his own jaws. He coughed and gagged violently as the trio made their way inside, Luna letting the door swing closed behind her before she looked slowly back and forth over the rustic interior: round wooden tables, comfy little chairs, tiled floor and earth ponies in uniform behind the counter that were staring in shock, wearing bands around their forelimbs and tags on their breast.

The trio calmly approached the counter even as all eyes present glared at them: Pegasus soldiers that nonetheless didn't seem overanxious to press their luck, and a few furious-looking unicorns in regal, fur-lined coats, Luna leaning forwards before she paused, then smiled at Scrivener Blooms, saying kindly: "Thou should pick for me, husband. Thou art so much the better than me, after all."

Scrivener looked amusedly back at Luna, feeling a smile quirk at his mouth even as a unicorn leapt to his feet and stormed out of the store, before one of the earth ponies behind the counter mumbled: "We… we can't… I mean…"

"What's going on here?" shouted a voice, and a Pegasus stormed out of the back of the store… then he snarled at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, leaning forwards and saying disgustedly: "Oh, so the rumors are true! You're back… the runaway slave-hoof."

Scrivener frowned, looking across at the Pegasus as his eyes flicked to his name tag… and then he gritted his teeth as he compared it to the ones the earth ponies were wearing: while the Pegasus's name was actually written across the tag with the title of manager, the only thing written on the golden tags on the earth pony's breasts was: 'Servant.' "I know you. You and your friends used to beat me up when I was a foal."

The Pegasus opened his mouth… and then Scrivener Blooms rose a hoof and brought it down on the solid oak counter, sending cracks spiraling through the wood with the force of the blow, and the Pegasus went from snarling to staring down at this as Scrivy asked mildly: "Up for a rematch?"

On the other side of the counter, the manager of the coffee shop looked up, gritting his teeth, meeting Scrivy's calm, cold gaze… and then he cursed under his breath in disgust, turning around and muttering as he stormed into the back. Scrivener smiled a little at this as Luna wrapped a foreleg around him and visibly burned with pride, her head thrown back, her eyes glowing as the earth pony said calmly: "Two double-double coffees, and… Pinkamena, I'm guessing you like yours black?"

"As my heart, just not nearly as cold." Pinkamena replied, and then she turned around and strode towards the nearest table, grinning at the unicorn who was sitting there, and the look on the mare's face went from baleful to terrified as the earth pony said kindly: "Get lost."

"We won't be in-intimidated by…" the unicorn began… and then Pinkamena growled in her throat as she leaned forwards, her eyes flashing, and the mare let out a short screech, then scrambled quickly out of her chair and away from the dull pink earth pony as Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed.

She spun the chair around, then sat on it and draped her forelegs across the back, ignoring the crowd that was staring at her with anger and frustration as Scrivener rolled his eyes but Luna only grinned, her starry mane sparking as she turned around and said clearly: "Heed my words, unicorns and Pegasi, and heed them well. I am here to investigate Silver Hoof and halt whatever evil machinations I may find… but I do not have any plans to be anything less than troublesome to all thee and thine. I am Luna… I am Nightmare Moon. And as thou and thine have no respect for anything but thy own selves, I have lost the little patience I once possessed and have instead decided that while yes, I must save thee… I can also bully thee, harass thee, and generally make all of thee utterly miserable. Thou consider thyselves masters and tyrants over others? Nay, I shall teach thee the true meaning of that word, and perhaps in suffering thou will all find some common ground and get along… but I doubt it. Mostly, my goal is simply to make all of thee as miserable as possible until all thee and thine simply stay out of my way, and away from my encampment, my soldiers, and my friends."

There were mutters of resentment as several more ponies stood up and left, even as the earth ponies behind the counter nervously passed up several cups of coffee… but before Scrivy could even reach for them, Luna flicked her horn and picked them up with telekinesis, saying kindly: "Thou hast my thanks for thy generous… gift. Come, Scrivener, Pinkamena. Let's go somewhere more hospitable."

They left, and a unicorn shouted some vulgarity at them through the window, but the trio simply ignored this as they made their way out into the streets and back down the road to the apartments. It looked as if the Starlit Knights were all beginning to awaken despite how early it still was, although that could certainly in part be the fault of Cowlick: she already had the minotaurs at work on one of the wagons, and other ponies were moving in and out of the second apartment building, Ross curiously wandering around it and likely making measurements of some kind or another for the engineer.

The trio instead made their way to Pinkamena's campsite… and Luna passed their coffee out, then flicked her horn, and blue flames burst into life in the firepit Pinkamena had dug in front of her tent, the dull gray pony grunting as she pulled the top off her coffee and then took a deep guzzle of it, steam and heat rising around her features but not seeming to bother her before she lowered the cup… then said abruptly: "Lemon Drop."

The two ponies looked at her curiously… and Pinkamena shrugged a bit, continuing in a moody voice: "Sissy… always called me Lemon Drop. Said it was candy, but sour candy. Said it was like me… bitter and almost painful on the outside but then you get to the inside and there's a little soft mush and sugar or something. Said that she knew that no matter how spiky something is on the outside, I taught her that most of us… well, we're all a little… gooshy on the inside. Don't think she meant guts, either. I wish she did… oh, no I don't. I'm glad I never made her anything like me…"

She stopped, then shook her head with a sigh, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky overhead. "You feel it, right, Luna? Like reality's just a curtain you could brush aside, if you really wanted to… if you really tried. But who knows what you'd see staring back at you if you did? Sissy was bad enough: I don't want to think about what else might be lurking just past the fabric of thin air. Last night, though… last night was the first night I slept without nightmares, all the same. Sissy always had those fits of energy, and I always had… such freakish, awful dreams. I see things in the shadows I know aren't there… I see you, Nightmare Moon, sitting there, with your glowing eyes and your black coat… I see beneath the skin of ponies. It drives me absolutely insane."

Pinkamena halted again, then she reached up and rubbed at her face with disgust. "Why am I telling you two this? I don't even know… I just know I want to talk and you two seem to always listen. Not that I know why you care or why you bother… but still, I like you both. Maybe Twilight, too… but she's not yet as dark as us, oh no… except she is on her way. Same with that little girl of yours, she's tinged, tainted, shadowed… but hey, don't look at me like that. She's not broken, like me… she's… polished, by the darkness. She's strong enough to handle it. I was never strong enough to handle it… to handle being alone, to handle being in pain. God I hate you two and I like you two. I want to make out with you both and stab you and lick the wounds and cry and bite and claw and have you both beat me senseless while I laugh and bask in the glory of it. Do you think you could break me, Nightmare Moon? I'd welcome it. Break me mentally, break me physically, break me into pieces and put me back together, just like one of my models… because the idiot who made me put all my parts in the wrong place, put all my emotions in the wrong order."

Luna and Scrivener Blooms both gazed quietly at the gray-pink pony as she grimaced a little in disgust, rubbing slowly at her face… and then she sighed and shook her head slowly, saying distastefully: "Don't pity me. I'll come over there and break your faces." She stopped, then moodily reached up and touched the Element of Laughter, adding quietly: "Sissy said to thank you, though. That's… that's from her, not from me, you understand me? I obviously don't care but… thanks for helping me along. Even if I know it's just because you don't want me murdering everyone in the encampment and fighting by your side."

"No, obviously it was because we really want to sleep with you." Scrivener Blooms replied dryly, and Luna snorted in entertainment as Pinkamena looked across at them flatly. "You know us. Attracted to things that will end horribly."

"Well you only ever had to ask." Pinkamena replied in a saccharine voice, and then she threw her cup of half-full coffee at Scrivy, the earth pony wincing and scrambling out of the way to avoid being splattered with the still hot liquid as he fumbled to balance his own cup, Luna glaring across at Pinkamena. "Go back to your concubine."

"The royal palaces used to have concubines, both male and female. Those were good days." Luna mused, and both Pinkamena and Scrivener Blooms stared at her for a moment before she straightened and snorted in amusement. "To do the work of kings and Barons was not always disagreeable, there were always benefits to a stay inside a castle, however stuffy. But come, Scrivener Blooms. Even Nightmare Moon tires of this endless, drudging night now… it is not beautiful, it is cloudy and dark and leering. Let us lower the moon, and hope Celestia is eager to bring about the day."

Scrivy nodded, and Pinkamena sat back, watching curiously as the two put their coffee aside before they took a slow breath, their eyes closing, leaning forwards slightly as Luna's horn began to glow… and then they both arched their backs slowly, eyes remaining closed, and there was an almost tangible rumble as behind the veil of clouds, the moon descended, and the air around them grew darker… and in the moment of pure darkness that followed, past the moon setting, before the sun rose, the stars obscured by the clouds, Luna and Scrivener both opened their eyes and gazed around in shock at what they saw.

Pales surrounded them: they did not glow, but their bodies were lustrous, standing like white cutouts against the backing of almost-complete blackness, many of them still, others pacing restlessly, frost glimmering around their bodies. They were of all shape and size, and many of them seemed strangely confused, as if lost, as if they did not know where they were, or perhaps even who they were… and the moment the clouds above began to lighten with dawn's first rays, their flickering forms vanished, invisible or maybe gone, hidden by the coming day.

The two looked towards Pinkamena… but she only grinned and said softly: "Like I said. Reality is thin here… now maybe this is just me, but I don't think that's natural in any sense of the word. Something seems to be drawing the dead out of their graves… and I'm pleased as punch to be able to say it's not me, since I'm usually the one who puts them in there in the first place."

Scrivener grimaced a bit as he looked towards Luna, and she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Aye, perhaps thou art correct, Pinkamena. Either way, this will require thought and investigation… but come, Scrivener Blooms. Let us… see what else there is to be done here, as we muse upon this subject. And let us try again to write a short letter to Celestia… gladdened as I am to see the sun rise, her continued silence worries me."

Scrivy nodded after a moment, and Pinkamena rose a hoof to their backs as she called half-mockingly: "Don't forget about me, Nightmare Moon… I'm looking forwards to when I can sneak another taste."

"Twisted creature." Luna muttered, but it was not without a wry grin as they strode towards the apartments, the female shaking her head slowly as her cloak fluttered around her, starry mane twisting quietly backwards as Scrivener smiled amusedly. "And yet all the same, I find that I enjoy her presence, and I know thou takes a very twisted pleasure as well. Shall we invite her to our bed, Scrivener Blooms? 'Twould be hilarious to see the look on Twilight's face, although I'm sure that instead of debauchery we would all simply engage in smacking one another and taunting Twilight Sparkle."

"Maybe for your birthday, then." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna snorted laughter at this as they pushed through the doors and headed back towards their room, before they both smiled when they found Scarlet Sage awake and lovingly stroking the mane of her doll. "Good morning, Scarlet."

"Good morning, Scrivy, Luna… Mom and Dad." Scarlet Sage smiled up at them after a moment, and then she yawned a little as she sat up shaking her head briskly as Twilight gazed up from where she was laying on the bedding, already with a book out in front of her and smiling softly across at them. "Kilby Kwolek was by already, she woke us up and said they were going to be setting up a breakfast tent soon."

"Dratted infernal Cowlick." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener nudged her gently, making her huff before she walked over to the bedding and flopped down on it, saying grouchily: "Scrivener Blooms, fetch thy things and prepare a letter."

Scrivy only shook his head with entertainment as he headed to his satchel bag, and Luna grumbled and childishly flailed at the blankets, her cloak fluttering around her as Scarlet Sage giggled a little. The sapphire winged unicorn settled slowly as Scrivy laid out parchment and an ink well, quill in hoof as Sammy scampered out from beneath their scattered gear to leap onto the male's shoulder and perch himself precariously, peering down as Scrivener glanced up only once before starting to write.

The earth pony composed a short, simple letter as Luna lay with her eyes closed, sending thoughts and images and emotions to the male, his own mind responding in quiet kind as he glanced up at her tenderly every so often. Scarlet Sage gazed between her adopted parents with adoration as Twilight half-read her book, half-studied them as well, sensing the connection between them even in the silence… and then Scrivy rolled the letter up and tossed it into the air, and Sammy chirped as he leapt upwards and breathed a swathe of blue flame over it, turning it to ashes that sailed quickly towards the window before the skeletal pseudodragon landed neatly, and pranced around in a circle, making Scrivy and Scarlet Sage laugh as Twilight smiled and nudged Luna, who only grumbled, eyes still closed. "Circus tricks. Apparently 'tis not so adorable when I do such feats, though."

"Well, Luna, you're plenty spry, but you're a little bigger than Sammy. So when you use me as a springboard it's less funny to me." Scrivy replied meditatively. Luna only looked up moodily at this, however, before sighing when the earth pony shrugged. "Anyway, hopefully we'll get a response shortly. I'm worried myself… but this could be anything from letter-tampering to just… bad luck."

"Or Celestia's evil at work." Luna said immediately, raising her head, but Scrivener only smiled amusedly and glanced up towards the ceiling as Scarlet Sage and Twilight looked at the sapphire winged unicorn with entertainment. "Underestimate not my sister, I warn thee all. She is capable of terrible schemes."

"Luna, the harder you work to deny you like Celestia, the more obvious it becomes." Scrivy said mildly… and then Luna glared at him, her horn glowing as her cloak flapped upwards and pulled off her body before launching itself at the earth pony, smacking him firmly in the face and knocking him backwards as Scarlet Sage covered her mouth and giggled, and Scrivener grumbled as he sat back up, looking flatly across at Luna as she glared at him challengingly.

Then they both glanced to the side in surprise as Twilight twitched, before she leaned forwards with a wince of pain… and a moment later, blinked stupidly as she rose her head, her horn glowing brightly as she said dumbly: "I… well, that's weird, but… okay."

Her eyes flashed, then glowed faintly, strangely, as she gazed kindly towards Luna… who immediately shoved herself to her hooves, scampering backwards and shouting as she pointed at Twilight Sparkle. "Celestia thou dirty, filthy, evil creature, I command that thee immediately vacates Twilight Sparkle's body!"

"Sister, stop it, I can't send letters to you so using my bond through Twilight is the next best thing, uncomfortable as it is." Celestia's voice spoke eerily from Twilight's mouth, the violet winged unicorn smiling placidly as Scrivener's jaw dropped and Scarlet Sage gasped in surprise, while Luna only continued to look ruffled and grouchy. "Somepony or something is working to block all my letters to you… and sister, I… I wanted to thank you, for being so clear and kind in what you shared with me. It meant a world to see you trusting in me so deeply…"

Twilight glanced down, softening, reflecting Celestia's emotions, and then she gazed back up with a soft smile. "Come though, I will not permit myself to put too much strain on Twilight Sparkle, and this is more difficult than I thought it would be for myself. We are bonded, we share a pact, but the connection is only so strong, especially at this distance. I must be brief. But I have made several interesting discoveries I look eagerly forwards to sharing with you, about our past, about… histories that I barely believe. And I have found the thing we have been searching for these last few years, Luna… the location of the Black Baroque, where _Ekleíp _claims to be stationed, the fortress that stands as a terrible link between our Midgard and Niflheim. But be careful… you know there are other tunnels that burrow beneath Equestria, that stretch down into terrible darkness, and other things that I can only hope still sleep, still lay dormant. And if you need me… call. Call, and I shall hurry to your side. No distance is too great."

"Thou hast my thanks, beloved sister… but think not that I shall allow thee to sweep up my glory, either." Luna smiled slightly, her eyes soft as she said quietly: "But I have a question for thee, if thou can linger a moment… this place, North Neigh. We have seen signs that… reality here is… 'thin,' there is no better word for it than this. What would cause this?"

Twilight looked down thoughtfully, her eyes glowing with Celestia's knowledge… and then she looked up, saying in the ivory equine's voice: "As you know… the Mountains are a terrible place, cursed, dark, full of evil… full of wrongness. The Black Baroque is in the Gray Mountains… I shall tell you more when we are able to meet truly face-to-face, however, because on this adventure… I won't have my little sister running off alone without me."

She smiled softly… and Luna laughed and shook her head, saying quietly: "Much like old times… aye, I suppose even I can find no fault in it. Or rather, wish not to point out the fact that there are a thousand faults in thou leaving Canterlot on an epic quest alongside me and mine, Queen Celestia… and instead only focus on how right it shall feel to conquer our enemies side-by-side once more. Aye, I like this."

Luna paused meditatively, then looked up quietly as Celestia gazed lovingly back through Twilight's eyes. Celestia hesitated for a moment… then said softly: "But as to your question… I do not believe it is because reality has simply… always been corrupted, almost different, there. I believe it is because… whatever is blocking my letters, whatever has helped destroy Silver Hoof and meddled with the darkness and the Black Baroque, it is purposefully straining our reality. It seeks something, something to do with _Ekleíp_… you must be careful. You must be wary."

"I shall be both, sister." Luna bowed her head quietly forwards… and Celestia smiled through Twilight's mouth for a moment before the violet winged unicorn clenched her teeth and shuddered, rearing back and cursing in pain as the glow faded from her eyes and horns before she slumped forwards, rasping for breath as Luna stepped towards her and asked quietly: "Art thou alright?"

"I just… I heard Celestia's voice in my head, asking me if she could speak to you for a moment, and then… I… it felt like she wore me like a suit of clothes." Twilight mumbled, reaching up and resting a hoof against her head as she grimaced, and then she smiled awkwardly as the three ponies gazed worriedly at her and Sammy chirped nervously. "It's… it's okay. I'm okay, I am. I just… didn't expect that. I feel… stretched."

Luna snorted in entertainment at this, giving an entertained look over to Scrivener Blooms before she opened her mouth… but then Scrivy looked pointedly towards Scarlet Sage, and Luna sulked and refrained from making any further comments. Instead, she turned her eyes back to Twilight Sparkle, who was rubbing slowly at her eyes before she finally looked up with a small laugh. "Sorry. I just… I feel drained now."

"Aye, 'tis understandable. Thou were perverted by Celestia." Luna said mildly, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes before Luna softened and gazed towards Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "Come, let us go find if food is prepared. Twilight, Scarlet Sage, stay and rest… we shall return anon."

They both smiled up at the two at this as Scrivy climbed to his hooves and strode over to Luna, the two making their way out. They didn't speak much, but their thoughts rolled together, their emotions mixed and mingled, as they went about the simple task of finding a meal for their friend and their filly.

When they returned, they found Twilight helping Scarlet Sage write down a few notes… and Luna and Scrivy laid down on Scarlet Sage's other side as they passed her the small plate of food they had assembled, of a few apples and dried goods. Their supplies would need to be replenished, but Luna didn't foresee this being a problem: either North Neigh would cooperate with them, or they would simply take the supplies they needed by intimidation, guile, and cunning.

They passed a few hours in comfort, Twilight recovering her strength quickly after the meal, before Cowlick hesitantly knocked at their door and announced a unicorn messenger was here with a summons for Luna alone to City Hall… and Luna had grinned, then said calmly: "Excellent. Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, let us make all required haste, and Scrivy, thou shalt once more take the lead. Cowlick, where is Fluttershy?"

"Already on the way, and Ross will stick around, too. He's a friendly guy." Cowlick smiled slightly as Luna threw on her cloak and Twilight slipped into her own, as Scrivener grimaced a bit and adjusted his glasses on his muzzle. "You sure ticking these guys off is the best way to go about things? Okay, yes. I got a big silly-filly giggle out of Pinkamena gloating about the coffee shop, but all the same. Ain't we supposed to save 'em?"

"We are here to save the elements of this town worth saving, Cowlick. The wretched ones, however, are better filtered out." Luna grimaced a little, then she leaned down and kissed Scarlet Sage's forehead, gazing at the young filly as she said gently: "Be good for me, young one. And do me a favor and continue working upon thy notes."

"I will, Mom. You and Dad and Twilight take care, okay?" she gazed up at them softly, and Luna smiled as she stroked the filly's cheek tenderly as Scrivener looked affectionately down at the filly, his own heart bolstering with courage.

Cowlick smiled and gestured for them to go on, and the trio made their way out of the single room apartment they had claimed and out of the building, stepping onto the road as Luna grinned and weaved quickly to Scrivener's right so that he stood between her and Twilight… and the unicorn messenger waiting on the road groaned and glared at them as they approached, leaning forwards and snapping: "Champion Luna only! What's not clear about that?"

Luna glared at him, her mane sparking as it twisted backwards, and the messenger immediately winced and scuttled around in a circle, lowering his head and mumbling to himself as Luna said distastefully: "Far better. Lead on to thy master's palace. I am eager to speak with the mayor."

It was somehow no surprise to find that despite the dilapidated look of many of the buildings, town hall was majestic: ancient, well-worn steps of stone led up past enormous statues of armored, rearing unicorns with a shield on one foreleg, and swords sheathed over their backs. The steps then curled around a dais upon which stood a massive, majestic statue of a winged unicorn in full battle regalia, an emotionless helm shrouding her features… and Luna smiled bitterly at the sight of it. The ancient, runic inscription declared it was Goddess Sol… but that was only a name for the Celestia who had been… instead of the Celestia that now was.

At the top of the sets, to the back of the statue of Sol, was a pair of enormous metal doors guarded by Pegasus in full armor who glared at the three as the messenger stepped aside and gestured rudely at the doors… and Luna opened them with only a glance, smiling coldly as she glanced to Scrivener Blooms. The earth pony strode boldly forwards, the first to step over the threshold with the winged unicorns to either side of him, entering into the enormous lobby beyond and immediately receiving snarls and stares of absolute disbelief from the unicorns clustered around the open, spacious front.

The Pegasus soldiers around the room seemed uncertain of what to do, looking back and forth as the doors slammed behind the three… and then there was a shout of rage from above, and the three looked up, Scrivener's face darkening immediately as Bramblethorn stormed down a curling set of stairs in ceremonial robes, several unicorns hurrying after him with winces as he shouted: "No, no, no! You worthless little mudwalking stain upon my name and honor, now you dare pervert these halls with your presence? The splinter-horn ground-kissers are bad enough but it has been a century since these halls were tarnished with the presence of an earth pony!"

"Except at night, when the earth ponies clean up all the messes the unicorns make because they're too stupid to do it themselves. Just like back at the shop, right, Dad?" Scrivener retorted, his voice acerbic but his eyes enraged as he stepped forwards, Luna feeling raw fury pulsing through her body as Twilight gritted her teeth.

Bramblethorn looked furious at this, stomping forwards, the two snarling at each other, their eyes glaring, their bodies tensing as Bramblethorn's horn glowed and Scrivener's chest heaved with his breaths, his eyes almost glowing… and then the unicorn leaned forwards and said in a disgusted voice: "I wish I had disowned you sooner. In fact, I wish you had never been born. As a matter of fact, I wish your mother had died before I had a chance to meet her, so that there's no way you ever could have come into this world, to me or to another. You are a blot. A stain. A shame. A failure. You're a tapeworm that's burrowed into the gut of that whore you call a wife and-"

Scrivener lunged forwards and punched Bramblethorn across the face, and immediately Bramblethorn snarled like an animal, his eyes blazing, more infuriated than hurt as he slammed his own hooves back against Scrivy and the two broke into a savage, senseless, unskilled brawl, Luna shouting and yelling encouragement and horrible curses as Twilight winced and watched with shock, the unicorns on the other side yelling and shouting at Bramblethorn with mixed pride and recriminations.

They dragged each other down, neither thinking in the haze of fury, neither fighting with any skill, just trying to hurt each other as much as possible: Scrivener's glasses were shattered, pieces of glass dotting his muzzle, and one of Bramblethorn's eyes had swollen shut… before the unicorn gagged when a lucky blow caught him in the throat, falling backwards, Scrivy shoving him down, snarling as he felt darkness writhing inside him, bringing a hoof back… and Luna winced, going from furious to pale in a moment as she leapt forwards and seized his foreleg, and Twilight quickly took it as a sign to jump in as well, shocked as Scrivy tried to shake Luna off, the male shouting: "No, no, I'll kill him! You hear me, Bramblethorn, I'll kill you!"

"You don't have the guts, slave-hoof!" Bramblethorn howled back, shoving himself up to his hooves… and unicorns winced and grabbed the Chancellor now, hauling him back: restraining him even as he shook violently back and forth, father and son snarling at one-another, blood dripping from Bramblethorn's nose and a nasty cut above his swollen eye, Scrivener's lip split, the scarred side of his face scraped, broken glass glinting here and there where it was embedded in his features. "Take your hookers and-"

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted a voice, and all eyes turned upwards, Bramblethorn snarling and shaking the other unicorns off as Commander Scutum strode down the steps, the mayor staring down with horror from the top of the stairs before she winced and scuttled quickly away as Scutum strode fearlessly towards the crowd, looking back and forth with a curse. "What is this? What the hell is this?"

"The slave-hoof is inside our town hall! The slave hoof started the fight, him and his pieces of meat!" Bramblethorn snapped, and he pointed furiously at Scrivener. "Arrest him, I order you!"

Scutum shot a dark look at Scrivener Blooms when he began to open his mouth, and the unicorn said disgustedly: "No. Do not speak, slave-hoof, I have not addressed you and I will have order." Then, before Scrivener could talk anyway or Luna could snap, Scutum surprisingly rounded on Bramblethorn, leaning forwards and saying in a deadly, cold voice: "And you do not give me orders, Chancellor. You never, _ever_ give me orders. Ever. So here's my suggestion: even though a slave hoof who assaults a unicorn faces life imprisonment, which is just a nice little term for 'slow death in the prison caves,' we did invite him here. And he is a representative of Queen Celestia, no less, whatever the hell else his blood status. Which means that if we do punish him, I do not doubt Queen Celestia herself will come looking to see what's happened. We have enough problems to deal with: therefore, I'm going to judge this was a mutual assault. Why don't you go back to work, Bramblethorn? Just… get out. Just a friendly suggestion. Not an order. On a side note, if you talk back to me, I'm going to turn around, wait until I hear a body hit the ground, and then deal with the winner as I see fit. I wouldn't suggest starting a fight, though, unless you're sure you can win."

Bramblethorn opened his mouth, trembling with fury, his jaw working… and then he clenched it slowly shut and spun, snarling as he stormed off towards a side hall with his aides scrambling after them as Scutum glared in disgust after the small procession, and then he looked with irritation towards Scrivy as Luna and Twilight finally let go of him, the earth pony flushed deeply as he bowed his head forwards and Luna quietly leaned her own down, beginning to heal his wounds with magic as her own face pulsed with pain and faintly-visible bruises. "And you, slave-hoof. Heaven's Horses I told you not to start fights, and I've already got a whole hoof-full of public disturbance complaints and now this. What were you thinking?"

Twilight began to open her mouth, but Scrivy shook his head silently as Luna repaired his glasses next and they settled themselves gently back on his face, and the winged unicorn frowned at the weary look on the earth pony's face as he glanced embarrassedly up and said finally: "I guess I wasn't. Bramblethorn just… sets something off in me. No, more than that, this whole place… I guess… it makes me…"

He glanced down in humiliation, and Luna silently kissed his cheek as the glow faded out, sorrow glowing in her eyes… and shame. Shame that she had egged him on, blaming herself for influencing his passions, feeling like she was to blame as inside her, Nightmare Moon only questioned softly why it would have been wrong to allow Scrivener Blooms to do what he had almost done… struck squarely down into Bramblethorn's horn, likely fracturing his skull and sending the unicorn's very source of power plunging back into his brain.

Scutum sighed, and then the earth pony glanced up and added awkwardly: "And… Unicorn Commander Scutum… thank you for… well…"

"I only did my job and do not wish to speak further of it. Now please, head up the stairs and speak to the Mayor, and try and not start any more conflicts today, I'm going to be busy enough as it is." Scutum said tiredly, rubbing slowly at his own face with one hoof before he added moodily: "Please stay out of my way."

With that, the unicorn turned and strode off, and Scrivener smiled a little before he headed towards the stairs, but Luna shook her head, falling into the lead and saying quietly over her shoulder: "We have done enough damage and mischief for now, Scrivener Blooms and… I am sorry. The consequences… well… I have never been much good at imagining consequences. It is something I shall have to learn to remedy."

"It's not your fault Luna, it's mine. Don't worry." Scrivy said softly, and then he laughed a bit as Twilight looked at him with concern, stepping a bit closer. "What, you want to get us in more trouble?"

"Scrivy, it's okay." Twilight said quietly as they ascended… and Scrivener blushed a little as he lowered his head and nodded hesitantly, the female giving him a faint smile. "It's just… usually you just deflect everything with your stupid sense of humor. It's weird to see you… angry and lashing out like Luna."

"Too much like me, I think." Luna murmured softly, but she shook her head quietly as her starry mane fizzled, glancing embarrassedly over her shoulder as the two gazed up at her before she stepped out onto the second floor. "We are all such wretched creatures. But… there, at least it isn't a far pace away."

Luna led them towards the mayor's door – made obvious from both the decorated archway, the plaque over the front, and the glaring unicorn guards that stood outside it – and then these sentinels stepped quickly into their path, one of them saying curtly: "No slave-hoof is permitted audience with the mayor."

"Permit me make this clear. If I hear my husband called 'slave-hoof' again, and if thou do not get out of my way, I will kill thee." Luna said simply, tilting her head forwards as her eyes gave a faint, brief glow… and she could feel something worse than rage flex inside her, something worse than simple anger… something like contempt, like dark and desolate despair, like the idea that even if they could save these ponies from the growing evil… they could never save them from themselves and the pain they would inflict upon others for generations to come. "Now move."

The unicorn guards both leaned forwards for a moment, and Luna's eyes began to narrow as she felt Nightmare Moon rising eagerly to the surface, even as Scrivener winced and Twilight frowned… but then the door flew open, Mayor Caprice grinning weakly at them as she said hurriedly: "L-Let them in, now, there's no need for all this! They're delegates and… we have special rules for delegates, do we not?"

The unicorns mumbled and parted, and Luna grimaced as Nightmare Moon settled in what was almost disappointment before the three strode into the mayor's plush office. It was carpeted in spongy material that felt warm and soft and horribly unfamiliar and neon red; it clashed terribly with the light hazel of her desk, and even worse with the yellow-painted shelves filled with book and documents and yellow-dyed chairs.

The mayor sat in her own: large and leather-backed and big enough it almost seemed to swallow the unicorn up as she gestured to them to sit at the two chairs provided… and Luna only flicked her head to the side to slam the door before she stepped forwards and leaned on the desk, the mayor swallowing and leaning back before her horn glowed and opened a small metal box, lifting this quickly towards Luna. "Cigar? Or a drink, perhaps, I have malts and wines, or, or I can have a servant polish your horn or-"

"Answers." Luna said coldly, leaning down towards the mayor, and Caprice winced and nodded as she dropped the metal box with a loud clank. "Does thou understand why we are here, first off?"

"To help, yes, that's… what Celestia said, we trust our Q-Queen here, hail the Queen and all that." Caprice babbled, and then she winced a little as Luna leaned away, breathing a sigh of relief before she straightened and looked awkwardly towards Scrivy. "Be… that as it may… we have traditions we respect very deeply, and that we must uphold. Tradition is important-"

"Aye, 'tis, I agree." Luna said calmly, glancing towards Caprice, and the unicorn began to smile before she instead paled when Luna continued quietly: "In some parts of Equestria in the old, old days, it was tradition for the Baron to only pass on his rule to his son when his son could best him in combat. Then said son would kill his father as a sacrifice to the war gods. It was done with great feasts and smiles and often parts of the body were consumed, 'for strength.' This is one of the tamer traditions I can think of.

"Tradition, like all things, can be good and can be bad. For example, if thou art without a foal… and I can tell by looking at thee, thou likely has barely felt the touch of a male, much less borne a foal for one…" Luna gave a derisive grin as Caprice leaned back with a flush, looking both disgusted and humiliated. "Then worry not, all the same, thou has an heir. Scrivener Blooms was disowned by his father, aye… but then this sick family chased him all the way to Canterlot, trying to claim what was 'rightfully theirs.' In doing so, they renewed the link, made him 'one of their own,' and I use those words with the greatest of contempt. So tell me, Caprice, if he murders thee and thou art so big on tradition, what parts of thy body shall we consume? Because surely thou hast not great intellect, nor great courage, nor great fertility. Perhaps, then, we shall pickle thy hooves: thou seems to flee with great haste, after all."

Caprice looked a little ill, shivering as she leaned back a bit, and Luna shook her head slowly before asking curtly: "Why is Scutum not present? Yesterday he said he would join us here, and today he seemed to have been sent away."

"Commander Scutum has… has a job. At… somewhere." Caprice mumbled awkwardly, looking away… and when Luna glared at her, she winced and held up her hooves. "Commander Scutum is checking on the security forces around the unicorn district!"

"Aye, as I thought, so it is no wonder thy defenses look so forlorn… all the security is around the homes of the upper class, is it not?" Luna asked sharply, and Caprice mumbled but nodded, rubbing nervously at her face and smearing her packed-on makeup. "Tell me, of what threats does North Neigh face? And what does thou know about Silver Hoof?"

"I am the mayor here and I'll be…" The mare began to look up, saw the look on Luna's face, and swallowed before lowering her head and shrinking pitifully. "I'll be answering questions. Yes. I… I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

The winged unicorn sighed in disgust, throwing her head back… and Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards, saying quietly: "Mayor, we are here to help, whatever you might think of us and whatever we… might think of you. But we do have to work together and it'll help everyone to know what's going on here… why it's so… dark, here."

The mayor looked moodily at Twilight Sparkle, then she mumbled for a moment before leaning forwards and saying tiredly: "Velites and Nibelung are not as big a threat to us as you might think. We have security systems bought from a company, Helios Mutual Holdings-" She didn't notice the way all three ponies leaned forwards sharply at this. "-and our Pegasus troops are very strong and well trained.

"But there's ghosts, whether you believe it or not. Everywhere, every night… they scare ponies, some have even gone insane from them. And…" Caprice hesitated, looking up at them with sudden childishness, sudden pleading. "Dead ponies that come… sometimes alone, sometimes with… with music. Oh god, why am I telling you this…"

Caprice dropped her head forwards on the desk, shivering… but Luna was leaning forwards, listening intently, as the unicorn continued to whisper: "I saw my mother among them, and she's been gone for years. She was cremated… but… she was there. I saw Tia Belle, Scrivener Blooms, your mother, too… Bramblethorn said he didn't see them but I did…"

She looked up at him, her hooves on the desk, staring across at the earth pony desperately as the male looked at her with surprise, Caprice's eyes filling with tears. "Did you do this? Are you a sorcerer? Is it all your fault that these… these things are here, are you here to laugh at us now and mock us? If so then just please have mercy, have mercy, and we'll change! We'll do anything you want, just… p-p-please…"

And then the unicorn collapsed forwards onto her forelegs, falling into harsh sobs as Scrivy could only stare, throat dry, as Luna leaned back in shock and Twilight shook her head in disbelief, none of them knowing whether to try and comfort the unicorn… or simply revile her all the more for trying to lay all the blame for this evil squarely upon the head of the earth pony that had escaped so many years ago from North Neigh.


	30. Aggressive Education

Chapter Twenty Seven: Aggressive Education

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener sighed a little as they walked down the street, feeling tired, in a single word: Twilight was on one side, Luna on the other, and they had only a few minutes ago finished their chat with the mayor, City Hall now at their back. After her crying fit, Luna had played a little nicer, talked to her a little more, and even gotten a promise that supplies of food would be dropped off by earth pony servants… and in return, they would try and deal with the parade of spirits that haunted North Neigh every few nights.

It took several calm reassurances and one frustrated threat to make Caprice understand that no, Scrivener Blooms had not laid some awful curse over them and it was not his fault that evil had spread over their town. Somehow, amidst all this, Scrivy had found the strength to add quietly that he wouldn't curse North Neigh anyway… he just wanted to forget the past, and move on with his life, but he had been dragged back here by responsibility… not to his home, not to the unicorns, but to Equestria and to his wife, Luna.

Caprice was obviously uncomfortable being addressed by a disowned slave hoof, but at the same time she allowed herself to be grudgingly put to ease by the male's words. Honest, a little bitter, but still tactful… and Caprice had settled a little and gone into greater detail about what had been going on.

The sightings of the parade of phantasms was growing more frequent, always occurring in the deep of night when the moon was completely obscured by heavy clouds. They came from the north, spread through the town like they were searching… and then they left. Anyone who followed the dead vanished… and the only time they were ever seen again was when the ghostly parade made its back through the town, now a member of that awful congregation.

Luna also asked about Silver Hoof, but Caprice had only shrugged. A team of Pegasus Guard had passed through weeks ago, then they had gone on their way and… that had been that. Commander Scutum, worried about the proximity of Silver Hoof, had long ago sent a team of his own to investigate the ruins and then report back… but they had never found anything themselves, and so life had continued as usual until the group of phantasms had begun to appear.

Caprice did note one other strange thing, however: despite all the stories of ghosts and Pales, these odd specters went around barriers, made sounds as they walked through the snow and dragged their hooves against the walls of homes, and seemed to disdain light. It was why North Neigh was kept well-lit by lamps at night, and part of the reason everyone rose early, to turn the lights on and hopefully dispel any lurking terrors of the night.

But the mayor hadn't been much help: she was still a proud unicorn, still resentful of their presence, and most of all, still a mix of cowardly and less-than-smart. She had hurried them out of her office as fast as possible after promising as little as she could safely get away with, without Luna pummeling her, but at least they had found out some answers to their question… and Scrivener couldn't help but smile sourly, saying distastefully: "I wonder if Bramblethorn started that rumor about me. Highly doubt he'd ever believe it himself, but…"

Luna only shrugged, however, looking softly towards the earth pony as Twilight smiled faintly at his other side…before Commander Scutum strode calmly into the road in front of them, a Pegasus on either side of the unicorn as he said ordered clearly but tiredly: "Halt."

The three stopped and frowned, and the armored Pegasus to either side of Scutum both drew weapons off their backs: lever-action rifles, which they aimed with pleased grins on their faces. "By order of Mayor Caprice, for acts of aggression, intimidation, mayhem, and violence, I hereby place you all under arrest. Resistance will be met with deadly force."

Luna snarled as Scrivy set himself and Twilight leaned forwards in shock, the female shaking her head and blurting: "But we just met with the mayor! When… how…"

"Chancellor Bramblethorn produced a signed legal document authorizing this." Scutum said calmly, but his single eye shone with contempt for his own words, and he stepped slowly backwards. "If there has been a… mistake… it will likely take some time for it to be rectified and discovered. But please do not attempt to flee… even though these are the only two guards I was able to scrounge up on short notice, these guns pack a very powerful punch."

Scutum's tone was cold, but Scrivener leaned forwards at what his words hinted, even as unicorns and Pegasus and a few earth ponies watched from the sides of the road, Luna beginning to grin slowly… before a voice called from above: "I'll handle this!"

Discombobulation crashed to the ground from the skies in a kneel in front of Scutum as a red cape fanned out behind him, the male staggering backwards with a gape of shock as the Pegasus ponies both looked in horror and surprise at the Draconequus, before the chimerical creature's hands reached up and seized the rifles by their barrels, pointing them skywards with a wince as they both fired with echoing bangs that sent ponies scattering in instinctive terror. Then, before the Pegasi could either let go of the weapons or even try to yank them free, Discombobulation's body flexed, and electricity exploded down both rifles, the Pegasi howling in pain as they convulsed violently for a few moments before they both toppled slowly sideways, smoldering but very much alive as they wheezed for breath and drooled on the snow.

Discombobulation stood calmly up, and the Draconequus absently removed his cape with a flourish to simply toss it away as he strode towards the side of the road, stroking the underside of his muzzle absently as he studied a picture of a unicorn… and even as Twilight gaped and Scrivener and Luna only looked flatly at the chimerical creature, Scutum stared, scarred features twitching, his jaw working wildly before he asked stupidly: "What… what the hell is this?"

Slowly, Discombobulation's head turned to look over his shoulder thoughtfully, his hand still under his chin… and then he stretched it suddenly to the side, snapping his fingers, and a long-bladed dagger appeared in it as he spun around and bowed deeply and politely, one hand behind his back, the other with the dagger making a graceful, wide gesture before he straightened and announced: "Dear friend! In depth, a humble discordant disciple, cast decidedly as both damning and damned by the dubious disorder of Destiny. This disguise, no mere disillusion of display most narcissistic, is a dedication of the vox Dei, now defamed, disappeared. However, this determined descent-down-upon of a by-gone displeasure, stands delightedly discomposed and has declared to demolish these disgusting and diseased double-dealers directing degeneracy and defending the destructive destroyers and decadent decay of decision." With this, he suddenly spun, slashing viciously outwards at the sign behind him with the dagger in two swift strokes, leaving a marred D-shape, before he spun back around and continued calmly: "The only decree is doom; a dispute, held as a desire, not in disillusion, for the dues and dogma of such shall one day disculpate the discreet and the dedicated. Definitely, this decoction of dialogue digresses most diffuse, so let me simply add that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me D."

Commander Scutum's jaw worked stupidly as he tried to process all this as Discombobulation gave another short bow, and then he tossed the dagger away and it vanished before he straightened and cracked his back, adding moodily: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and read more comic books and get plot spoilers for whatever's coming next. Nothing personal, Two-Face, you were just never one of my favorite villains."

And with that, Discombobulation twiddled his fingers before he snapped them and vanished completely from sight, and Scutum paced backwards before he glared back and forth, then looked sharply at Luna, Twilight, and Scrivy… but Twilight only glanced hurriedly away with a blush and a dumb giggle as the sapphire winged unicorn stepped forwards and grinned challengingly. "Worry not, Scutum… if thou steps kindly aside and ensures thou art kept too busy to be bothered hunting high-and-low for myself and mine, the creature shan't trouble thee or thy town and I shall not pummel thee. 'Tis that simple."

"I… know my loyalties." Scutum sighed and dropped his head forwards, muttering to himself: "Hurry up and move on, before too many unicorns see us. I understand that you are all here for a reason and I have no wish to interfere with that. My pride demands respect for the unicorn race… my fealty, however, is sworn to Equestria, and the sovereigns of the nation. Champion Luna, you were the Princess of the Night. So said now-Queen Celestia… and if she still trusts in you, then I shall trust in you. Whatever else I think of you, your habits, and your… travelling companions."

Scutum grimaced in distaste, but Luna looked both impressed and touched, tilting her head towards the unicorn for a moment… but then nodding once more, saying quietly as she led Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle onwards: "Honor and loyalty in all things, yes?"

"There is nothing in life without honor, and honor stems from loyalty. My duty is to serve in the best interests of Equestria… even when that conflicts with my own beliefs." Scutum replied quietly, keeping his eye calmly ahead as they passed… and without looking back, he began to walk towards city hall, Luna smiling slightly to herself as Scrivener glanced over his shoulder at the strange, scarred unicorn.

The trio made their way back towards the encampment, quiet and thoughtful… but they stopped on the road outside the buildings, Twilight Sparkle hesitating as she looked quietly down at the Element of Magic hanging around her neck before she glanced up and asked softly: "Everypony… I think everypony has an Element of Harmony inside them, unless they spend their whole lifetime trying to destroy that part of themselves. I've researched so much into these and studied them so much, and… I have to wonder. If I gave my Element of Harmony away… would that pony be able to use it? Celestia said that she couldn't, and that you can't…"

"Aye, but for good reason… I am Nightmare Moon, and Celestia misused the Elements, and more than once. They are linked to thou and thine friends now, and the bond of friendship that exists between thee…" Luna softened, glancing down as she reached a hoof up to rest it quietly on Twilight's shoulder. "It is only my fondest hope that the Element of Laughter truly recognizes Pinkamena, as it did Pinkie Pie… but I think what is required most is that the others recognize and accept her as well. They are strange things, with strange powers… more than against Discord we tested their abilities, after all. And I am sure thou art aware that thine own does more than offset thy pretty eyes, it amplifies thy already-potent magic."

Twilight blushed at this, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as the violet winged unicorn shuffled backwards and rubbed at her own face for a moment, then glanced up and said quietly: "Thank you, Luna. But… do you think that-"

"I think thou thinks and worries too much about events that have yet to pass." Luna said softly, leaning forwards with a small smile, and Twilight blushed a bit before she nodded slowly. "There is much to be done, today, Twilight Sparkle. Go now, off with thee to organize the Knights. Scrivener Blooms and I must take an hour or so to plan and perhaps consult with Nightmare Moon. The spirits she spoke of… they sound like _Draugar_ that are swarming in great number, and I shudder to think of what could call upon such a malicious band."

"But you think you know." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, meeting her eyes… and Luna grimaced but nodded, and the violet pony persisted: "What is it, Luna? What do you think is out there, sending… waves of ghosts at us? _Ekleíp_?"

"Nay, Blood Seers are not as powerful as this, to summon _Draugar _into the physical world… not without making a great mess, anyway." Luna grimaced a little, looking distasteful. "In all likelihood, 'tis a Dracolich… an undead dragon, versed deep in magic and lore, using magic to keep itself in a state of living death. It shall be troublesome to destroy, and it will guard itself with _Draugar _and other abominations… but it will not be impossible."

Yet all the same, Luna was frowning a little, and Scrivener gazed at her quietly, knowing why. Twilight seemed to pick up that she wasn't as certain or as confident as she sounded, but she only nodded hesitantly, not pressing the subject any further as she studied the sapphire winged unicorn for a few moments before stepping forwards and hugging her tightly, saying softly: "Okay, Luna. I'll be around if you need me, probably… probably helping Cowlick with the repairs and everything. Don't hesitate if you do, alright?"

Twilight smiled supportively… and Luna smiled a little in return, gazing at her with thankfulness in her eyes before the violet pony turned and headed quietly towards the other building, where ponies and minotaurs were both doing their best to follow Cowlick's yelled orders. Then Luna glanced over her shoulder towards Scrivy, and the male only nodded slowly, hearing her thoughts all too well and clearly as he turned and followed her quietly into the apartments, to think, to plan, and to muddle over everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>Caprice, at least, was unexpectedly true to her word: several crates of food – hay, roots, and some bruised fruits and vegetables – were delivered by earth ponies, as well as a letter of apology stating that a 'clerical error had resulted in a minor miscommunication to the security department' and there wouldn't be any further attempts to arrest any of the Starlit Knights.<p>

A few earth ponies had wandered over to see what was going on, curious to see if there were really Pegasus and unicorns who were working alongside earth ponies… and likely even more startled by the fact that working with these three different creeds was also a dragon and a handful of minotaurs… not to mention rumors that they had a Draconequus chaos entity providing guardianship as well.

They were beginning to draw the interest of others, too: now that the unicorns had taken their pot-shots at the Starlit Knights and failed to drive them out of town, others who had suffered for being 'ground-kissers' or 'shorn-wings' or 'splinter-horns' were coming to see if they could lend a hoof. The embers of hope were being kindled, and it did everypony's morale a world of good to see that even this decrepit place had a few positive ponies in it… that even amidst the near-tyranny of the unicorns, there were vestiges of the Equestria they had all come from, that they all knew and loved.

Commander Scutum had shown up as well, the unicorn grumbling and looking uncomfortable as he'd walked into the encampment, glaring around at everyone, but Luna and Scrivener Blooms had welcomed him cordially enough and he'd seemed to relax after a little while. He didn't like being seen there, and liked even less that Mayor Caprice – although it was obviously Bramblethorn pulling her strings – had sent a long list of 'requests' and 'owed expenditures' for them to take a look at… and when Luna had simply glared at the pieces of parchment and they had burst into blue flames, Scutum had stepped backwards with a grimace and then shrugged, saying dourly: "I'll tell them that negotiations didn't go as planned."

Scutum had wanted to leave, but Luna had instead grilled him on the ghosts she called _Draugar _and asked him repeatedly if he had seen anypony amidst them he recognized, until finally the unicorn had admitted that he had seen his father, and his brother… and that he thought he recognized the music that sometimes seemed to drift out of the crowd of specters. "A lullaby from when I was child… it was a slave… I mean, it was an earth pony folk song, I think. The nanny sang it to me."

He stopped, looking down with a frown, then the unicorn laughed sourly and looked up at Scrivener Blooms. "I never thought about that before. We treat you slave-hoofs as inferior… and make you wash our clothes, plow our roads, prepare our food, and take care of our foals. If you all weren't so beaten down and convinced that you were all inferior you could probably kill us all twenty times in the passage of a single day, if you could figure out a way to work together."

"'Twas not since the old days since I have heard the term 'earth pony this' or 'unicorn that.' It gives a faint ringing of when I awoke some fifteen hundred years ago… 'tis disturbing and a little deplorable that ponies still have yet to push past this gulf." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly, but Scutum only looked at her distastefully. "What was the prose?"

Scutum looked down quietly at the snowy ground again, sitting on the back of a wagon as Luna and Scrivy stood calmly across from him… and then he glanced up and recited slowly, even as he grimaced a little: "The Skalds sing, and the burrows cry, but you shall not fear these things… lay down your head, clothed safe in bed, resting until the morning…"

"That is not a lullaby." Scrivener Blooms made a face, looking away, and Scutum frowned a bit towards the earth pony before he looked back at him with a dry smile. "It's not 'earth pony' folklore, either. It was written about twelve hundred years ago…"

"Battle Hymn of the Nibelung." Luna said moodily, and Scutum grimaced as he leaned back in surprise. "I expect thee only knew a verse or two, though, so worry not. Perhaps thy nanny was only trying to be comforting, repeating the little poetry she knew. Or perhaps 'twas her way of subtly cursing the family she was forced to work for."

Scutum sighed at this, and then he stood up and strode past the two moodily before Luna glanced over her shoulder, calling firmly: "Wait, Commander Scutum. I am curious… and while I respect thee, I have to say I have yet to truly like thee. What happened to thy face to scar it so?"

Scutum was silent… and then he slowly turned around, saying calmly even as his eye flicked away shamefully: "Cave-in at the mines. Under orders from Caprice, Bramblethorn, and the others who run this city, I was overseeing excavation operations about four years ago. I went inside to patrol the mines and ensure none of the earth ponies or Pegasus workers were trying to steal ore or gemstones. I didn't know that the unicorn engineers had set up an earth pony demolition team… see, since the engineers only build the bombs, they don't plant them, they have a bad habit of skimping on materials, particularly on the detonators. Oh, they always make sure the earth ponies will get in okay. They just don't care whether or not the earth ponies get out.

"Explosives went off prematurely, no one knew I was inside too, they kept telling me. That's why they didn't sound the 'all clear' warning, they kept telling me. So the earth ponies are blown to bits halfway down the tunnel and about thirty feet away from me, and the shoring and supports give out. Shale and gemstones come down and skin half my face off, some timbers fall across me and pin me, I'm laying in broken pieces of rock for forty minutes." Scutum grinned disgustedly. "And then I'm dragged out by some slave-hoofs, to rub it in."

He fell quiet, then looked down with disgust, shaking his head slowly as he muttered: "Humiliating. But it taught me to be loyal to the ponies who deserve it, and that if someone betrays you, screw 'em. So far, you two have walked that thin line between listening to me and ignoring me when it comes to most things… but if there is one thing I can appreciate, Champion Luna, it's that you actually seem to be here to do your job, and you actually do seem like you mean it when you say you're going to save those that you can… and you'll just smash everyone else who gets in your way. I like that."

Luna and Scrivener Blooms exchanged a look, thoughts and emotions swirling between them… and then Scrivy looked towards the unicorn and said quietly: "Thanks, Scutum. I think Luna and I have decided you're okay."

"Slave-hoofs aren't supposed to address a unicorn by name… Scrivener Blooms." Scutum smiled after a moment, an awkward expression on his maimed features before he turned and strode away, and Luna looked after him with both entertainment and sourness as she leaned forwards, horn beginning to glow… but Scrivy only sighed and reached up, gently touching her humming, glowing horn and pushing it carefully back to point towards the sky.

"Leave him alone, Luna, he's just set in his ways." Scrivy said flatly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before she looked towards him quietly, and he gazed back tenderly, the two leaning forwards and touching nose-to-nose as the male added softly: "I keep… meaning to say this, too, but thank you for stopping me earlier. For not letting me do something that… would have made it awful for all of us."

Luna only smiled at him, however… and then they both looked up in surprise as a disgusted voice said: "Oh how wonderful."

Scrivy gritted his teeth, glaring towards the center of the road as Luna snarled and stepped forwards towards where Bramblethorn was now standing, with a bevy of unicorn and Pegasus soldiers at his back… but even as Scutum hurried back towards them, looking frustrated, the Chancellor looked up and snapped: "You've had enough time fraternizing with the enemy, splinter-horn! Go back to town hall and see Mayor Caprice, she wants to have a word with you immediately on… this developing situation."

"Thou wretched, bold fiend, thou dares to enter here?" Luna stepped another pace forwards, her eyes glowing, her mane sparking as it swayed backwards, lengthening slightly as she felt Nightmare Moon forcing upwards, desperate to be released, begging for it… and it was all Luna could do to keep that dark part of herself in check as Bramblethorn looked at her only with contempt.

"Don't speak to me, abomination. Winged unicorns like yourself and your sister are not pure, are not penultimate… they just bring new meaning to terms like 'split-hoof,' hybrid, mutant wench! What, could you and your sister Celestia not find suitors who would dare touch your deformed bodies among the pure-blooded unicorns, you had to stoop to licking the hoof of your mudwalker servant-"

"Silence!" Luna roared, the power of her voice enough to make Bramblethorn stagger backwards as the winged unicorn stepped forwards with a snarl, her mane a swirl of not blue starlight, but eldritch fire as her eyes glowed white, her body expanding beneath the cloak as her coat turned pitch-black… and then she snarled, sharpened white fangs glinted as Nightmare Moon said coldly: "We love all our subjects. We love all our ponies. We want them to enjoy the glory of our beautiful night and be safe in darkness as well as daylight… but we are not Celestia, who has grown wiser and learned mercy. We are Nightmare Moon, who is very willing to forgo Celestia's lessons of harmony and we do not mind the idea of a few less prideful unicorns being around to worship our night."

Trembles raced through the Pegasi and unicorns present as they dropped in front of her in terror: to see Luna was one thing, for even as imposing and fierce as she was, rumored to be Nightmare Moon of legend old and new… ponies didn't always believe what they had heard. Ponies would put stock not in what others warned them, or their instincts whispered… but they only looked, and saw Celestia's little sister, a Princess of the Night who they likely thought had really just run away, not actually felled Celestia from the skies. Here, Canterlot was far away, just a fairy-tale land, and even their Queen was little more than an icon, an idea, a figment to them, her champion a tall pony who nonetheless walked alongside what they all called a 'slave hoof…' but now, all the stories had just become real.

Nightmare Moon's eyes slowly lost their ivory glow, instead becoming cold dark cyan, her reptilian pupils flicking back and forth before she smiled coldly, then pointed at Bramblethorn as the unicorn shivered and pressed himself down against the ground in terror as Scrivy stepped calmly up to Nightmare Moon's side… and he could feel her thoughts, sweet images, slipping through his mind, as Starlit Knights stared at what was going on, as Nightmare Moon asked softly: "Shall we execute him, beloved husband? He continues to make a nuisance of himself, and he continues to try and hurt you, to hurt us. We should make an example of him…"

Scrivener looked across at Bramblethorn, who was shivering on the ground, finally looking at him not with hate, not with fury, not with disgust and contempt, but fear… and slowly, the earth pony licked his dry lips as he breathed a little harder, remembering. Remembering all the times he'd been shoved around, beaten down, left laying on the street. The times as a foal he'd been forced to sleep in the rusty, broken doghouse in the back alley behind the garden shop. Being thrown out and disowned, but forced to continue to work at the store, a slave-hoof, with parents who didn't love him, who only looked down at him with contempt and hatred and disgust.

He closed his eyes… and then glanced to the side with a frown as he heard hooves, slowly opening them and seeing Twilight Sparkle looking at him pleadingly, and beside her, Scarlet Sage, the little filly trembling. His cloudy brown eyes cleared slightly as he looked from violet to ruby irises… and then he closed his own as he bowed his head forwards, gritting his teeth before he murmured: "He's already dead to me, Nightmare Moon. He's not my father… he's just a unicorn who can't seem to let things go or learn his lesson. He throws words at us, but they're only words… maybe in the past ponies would kill each other over that and less, but we're civilized now. We're better than that, and I don't believe he can stain my honor with words he speaks more often than he breathes. There is no greater revenge… than living well.

"But Bramblethorn…" Scrivener slowly stepped forwards into the center of the road, looking silently down through his glasses. "Understand this. I am not afraid of you. Yes, maybe I was when I first came here… but now I'm not. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family… Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Scarlet Sage. Stay away from my friends. We are not slave-hoofs and shorn-wings and splinter-horns… we are Equestrians. We are free ponies. Keep your beliefs to yourself, and keep yourself far away from us."

Nightmare Moon looked softly at Scrivener Blooms, and then she smiled tenderly, reaching a hoof up and stroking lovingly down his spine as Bramblethorn looked up at them with an expression of mixed rage, fear, and despair. "Wonderful husband, so kind, so tender. You humble us, and we are glad, so as always we bow gladly to you…" Nightmare Moon accented this with a slight bow of her head, eyes half-lidding even as they slid towards Bramblethorn. "But the unicorn must apologize… and we think it only fitting he learn this same humility. Go ahead, Chancellor Bramblethorn. Apologize to our beloved… admit that you were wrong. And kiss his hoof."

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, but Nightmare Moon only looked calmly back as Bramblethorn gritted his teeth and began to look away… but then Nightmare Moon leaned forwards, adding in a soft, dangerous voice: "Because we will be very offended if you do not… we will in fact take personal offence if you refuse this chance at reconciliation we are so generously giving you. And not even Scrivener Blooms will save you from our wrath if you throw this back in our face."

There was silence from all around… and then, slowly, Bramblethorn crawled up to a kneel, head bowed, features flushed as he clenched his eyes shut… and Scrivener Blooms slowly stepped forwards when Nightmare Moon pushed him gently with a tender smile. "Good. All you understand right now is power and intimidation and false purity… and we will teach you humility, Bramblethorn. It is a lesson worth learning, even if it must be taught through pain and fear."

Scrivener rose his front hoof… and Bramblethorn opened his eyes, looking up with a snarl and embarrassment before he finally lowered his head forwards and whispered something weakly… and immediately, Nightmare Moon loomed in from the side, asking mockingly, even as Twilight winced and pulled Scarlet Sage quietly back: "I'm sorry, none of us could hear… speak up. Speak with meaning."

"I… I'm sorry." Bramblethorn rasped, as he was choking on broken glass… and then he gritted his teeth before he leaned down and kissed Scrivener's extended hoof, a shudder rolling through the unicorn before he pushed himself to his hooves and spun around, almost screaming at his soldiers: "Back into North Neigh, now!"

"Do not forget what you have learned, Bramblethorn… and do not forget that this was our kindness." Nightmare Moon called mockingly, and then she grinned when Bramblethorn shot a horrified and furious look over his shoulder as he stumbled down the road after the soldiers that were awkwardly hurrying away, whispering loudly between one another already. "You do not want to experience our cruelty."

The unicorn cursed under his breath, staggering with tears in his eyes as he faced back forwards and stormed off, and Scrivy looked silently down at his hoof before he glanced embarrassedly towards Scarlet Sage and Twilight Sparkle… but they were both quietly looking past him, up to Nightmare Moon as she half-turned and lovingly nuzzled against Scrivy's neck. "Enlightening, was that not? It was a good lesson for us all… that sometimes force must be applied. How quickly they quailed before me, before us!"

Nightmare Moon threw her head back and laughed… and then she slowly rolled her head on her shoulders before she gazed down at Scarlet Sage, opening her mouth… but when Scrivener Blooms gave her a silent, half-imploring look, she nodded slowly but ruefully, saying quietly: "Very well, very well. But my beloved foal, do not look so scared… we do not bring evil upon ponies unless they deserve it, and even then, we are generous… the unicorn brought this ruin upon himself."

"Where's Mommy?" Scarlet Sage asked quietly, closing her eyes and bowing her head… and Nightmare Moon looked strangely hurt before she leaned slowly back, then sighed softly and closed her eyes, her body glowing faintly before it shrank slowly down and returned to Luna's normal shape and colors. She stepped quietly around Scrivy as she gave him an awkward smile, then leaned down silently… and when Scarlet Sage opened her eyes, she gazed silently at her for a few moments, then stepped forwards and hugged Luna fiercely around the neck.

"I am sorry child… I'm here, worry not." Luna murmured, embracing the foal quietly in return and squeezing her fiercely against her body as ponies began to awkwardly go about their business, a few murmuring nervously among themselves as the sapphire winged unicorn closed her eyes with a flush, even as Nightmare Moon shifted and rumbled inside of her, still too close to the surface despite receding. "Thou knows I would never hurt thee… that Nightmare Moon would never hurt thee, does thee not, my daughter? But I do not seek to defend myself…"

She laughed a little, but Scarlet Sage only pressed closer, not speaking, as Luna looked quietly up towards Twilight Sparkle… and the violet pony only smiled faintly as Scrivener stood with his head bowed, feeling a little fuzzy, a little strange. "It's okay, Luna, but… I mean, I know Nightmare Moon means well, but this kind of thing… it could have dire consequences for us. If Bramblethorn is pushed too far, it could be even worse than letting him walk all over us…"

Luna grimaced, even though she knew the fellow winged unicorn was right, and inside her, Nightmare Moon twisted as if betrayed… but then Scarlet Sage whispered: "I don't wanna talk about that, though, or think about that. Because all I could think of when I saw Nightmare Moon doing that was… that Bramblethorn was trying to hurt my Mommy and Daddy, and… I… I got so confused. I know it was bad but at the same time I thought it was good, what happened… I'm scared, Mommy. I'm scared that I'm growing up to be a bad pony after all…"

Adopted mother looked silently down at adopted daughter as Scrivener stepped in and quietly wrapped his own limb around Scarlet Sage, curling her tightly between them… before the ponies looked up in surprise as Aleksandr approached, the minotaur kneeling and looking down with his calm, serious gaze as Scarlet Sage glanced at the enormous male. "Little one, you are being silly. You are daughter of _Baba Yaga_. Is going to be many trials, but like mother, like daughter. You will grow up to be strong, and others not understand you. You will grow up to be fierce, and others will be scared of you. You will grow up to be brave, and others will look to you for guidance. But little four-hoof, you will not grow up to be evil. Evil grows in weak and wretched hearts, and takes root in arrogant and wicked mind. Is not for kind little four-hoof fillies."

Aleksandr reached a hand up, gently mussing Scarlet Sage's mane, and she smiled briefly at him, flushing a bit but lowering her head in both respect and praise as Aleksandr stood, Luna and Scrivener both smiling faintly up at him as the minotaur added brusquely: "But _Baba Yaga_, remember. _Yest' chelovék, yest' probléma. Net chelovéka, net problémy_. Except without people, we have problem too, yes? Then we have no one to run faster than if great _medved _comes after us."

Luna laughed at this, grinning despite herself as she nodded and replied kindly: "Aleksandr, were I still a Princess, then thou would most certainly be in the role of mine advisor. Aye, thou knows when to speak, and it is admired and enjoyed… brutish minotaur."

"You are good leader, _Baba Yaga. _But sometimes you need reminder, and good warriors do not simply sit back and drool like servants, waiting to be told what to do. Good warriors think, and remember to help even strongest of leader when time is called for it. Now, I must return and help my brothers continue to fix wagon for obnoxious four-hoof with metal in face." Aleksandr nodded and bowed slightly, then he turned and headed back towards the wagon, shouting in his own language to the other minotaurs and gesturing at them, and they shouted back even as they managed to heft the heavy wagon between them… making Cowlick, who was perched on top and snapping her own orders, yelp and nearly fall off before she began to rant loudly at the approaching Aleksandr.

Luna smiled at this warmly, shaking her head in amusement before Scarlet Sage finally stepped away from her, blushing a bit as she gazed up, and Scrivener Blooms and the sapphire winged unicorn looked quietly back down before Twilight Sparkle said softly: "I'll take her, if you want…"

"Nay, nay. We have… planned and thought out much. Scrivener Blooms and I shall take Scarlet Sage and instruct her upon her… powers. 'Twould be better for her to continue learning of them and to control them, so she does not make the same slips that I still do, even these days." Luna replied softly, gazing with a small smile across at Twilight. "I shall pass her instruction to thee afterwards, however: thou can teach her of things that Scrivener and I lack knowledge in. Pursuits of knowledge that neither of us were ever taught, but since thou has spent all thy life with thy head buried into books…"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Twilight smiled despite herself, nodding, and then she glanced over her shoulder as Rainbow Dash called her name, the Pegasus approaching with Applejack and Rarity. "Looks like I'm needed somewhere anyway. If you need me though, well… just call."

Twilight blushed a bit, then she turned and headed quickly away… and Scrivy and Luna traded a curious look before they both glanced back down at Scarlet Sage as she asked nervously: "How… how are we going to train me?"

"Simple, Scarlet Sage. Come, let us go inside, and I shall explain the rest and we shall get to work." Luna replied softly, gazing down at the filly affectionately, and Scarlet Sage blushed but nodded, looking up at her with unwavering trust even now, and it made the winged unicorn smile tenderly… and inside her, even Nightmare Moon calm grouchily.

There was really only one way to train Scarlet Sage… and that was by exposing her to blood. Scrivener Blooms had grumbled as Luna had cut his forelimb open and poured a small amount of his blood into a bowl, while the winged unicorn had related quietly and calmly to Scarlet Sage more of her stories about Blood Seers and what she knew of their magic… which did not just allow them to see the future, but the more a Blood Seer trained in it, allowed them to affect a person… and not just through their blood.

Blood was a symbol, was the focus point that helped form a link… but a Blood Seer could do more than read a person's mind or torture them with their blood. They could heal wounds – both their own and those of others – and they could imitate many of the effects of powerful unicorn magic. Most Blood Seers specialized only in the darker talents of their craft, however… catching glimpses of the future, cursing their opponents, using their magic to kill and torture. The temptations of such a power were great, after all, even to the noble: with contact with the blood of any creature, they could bind it, battle its will, and control or destroy it. Who knew how many in the past had started off, studying these strange dark arts, intent to use their powers to battle dragons and protect friends and family… before they had discovered that their path of good intentions had taken them straight into Helheim, when they found themselves enslaving the very ponies they had meant to protect.

It made Scarlet Sage nervous… but Luna didn't want to lie to her, knew that the only thing that could truly protect her was the honest truth, was preparing her for the awful allure that the darkness could have. She had to learn that evil and wrongness were not like in so many stories and plays, done by bad ponies and monsters and usually simple and brutal… it was subtle, often elegant, with a terrible charisma and a chilling power of seduction. And she had to be prepared to face that and to fight against temptation… because whether or not she wanted these powers, she had been born with them… and such powers refused to stay suppressed and quiet.

Therefore, the first thing they had to teach her was control: to be able to make contact with blood without falling into a trance state or letting her primal instincts and emotions take over and drive her to lashing out violently. Scarlet Sage had shivered a bit, remembering all too clearly the Blood Seer she had stolen the knowledge of and then struck out at with the full, tyrannical force of primal emotion… but Luna and Scrivener had both comforted her, soothed her, and eventually she had calmed and gone forwards with the exercise.

They spent two hours working with her, helping her understand her powers, comforting her every now and then, but Luna was truly proud of the filly for pushing forwards despite her anxieties, her fears, and everything else that obviously bothered her about the powers she possessed. And at the end of the session, Scarlet Sage was too tired to do anything but slump on her bedding, so Luna tucked her gently in, kissed her forehead, and then said quietly over her shoulder: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us leave her in peace, here."

Scrivy smiled a bit, pausing only to pick up Scarlet Sage's doll and gaze over it, flicking the crimson mane before he gently slipped it into the filly's grip… and she had curled up instinctively against it while half-asleep, smiling a little. The earth pony looked down at her softly, then followed Luna out of the apartment, letting her close the door as her cloak quietly draped itself around her body. "Daydreamer, let's head into town, and pay another visit to our new acquaintance there. I wish to see if he knows anything about this throng of ghosts haunting this wretched city… and I also have a desire to look into the unicorn's upper-class district, and not merely for want of making mischief."

"You think they have something to do with this?" Scrivener asked quietly, looking at her curiously, and Luna hesitated, then half-turned towards him as their eyes met, thoughts running back and forth between their minds before he smiled a bit and murmured: "Paranoid Brynhild."

"Call me not that!" Luna blushed deeply and reached up to smack his shoulder firmly… and then she smiled hesitantly, the two studying one-another for a few moments before she stepped forwards him and buried her face against his mane, murmuring: "'Tis no wonder I swept thee up, Scrivener Blooms. But I swear, one day thou shall finally push thy luck too far and I shall bash thy leaky brains."

"I know, I know. But this is all linked somehow, right? We need to investigate that afterwards, too… or it might come after us. I know you remember much of your past now… much of the fall, and I can see your memories… I know you've even been sneaking them into my mind." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and Luna mumbled and shrugged a little even as she smiled a bit up at him. "You can just tell me if you want to talk about it instead of acting like such a manipulative little creature."

"Aye, but where would be the fun in that, Scrivener Blooms? Besides, whether I believe it or not, 'tis still insane and hard to put into words." Luna paused, then she turned and shoved through the door leading out of the building, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as he followed the winged unicorn as she glanced back and forth, then shouted down the road: "Twilight Sparkle! We leave to visit a possible ally and investigate the town, check in on Scarlet Sage, waken her not but teach her should she desire and we have not yet returned!"

Twilight waved at them grouchily with one hoof, her horn glowing and attention on the wagon she was currently holding in the air with telekinesis as Pegasi worked quickly to replace the wheels… and Luna looked meditative for a moment before she quickly leaned down, sweeping up wet snow and packing it quickly before throwing the snowball hard at Twilight's half-turned away face. It smacked into her cheek and startled her, the violet winged unicorn staggering to the side as she winced backwards… and accidentally half-flung the wagon forwards, Pegasi and ponies yelling and scattering before Twilight cursed in frustration and hurriedly straightened it back out in midair before it could crash to the ground, shouting: "Luna I'm going to drop this on your silly head!"

"Just ensuring thou wert listening!" Luna replied cheerfully, and then she turned as Scrivy shook his own head and laughed, the two falling into place as the winged unicorn rolled her shoulders and glanced up towards the gray skies overhead with a bit of a smile, striding side-by-side along the road, warm thoughtfulness in her eyes as she murmured: "Yes… yes, I like this Scrivener Blooms. I have decided once more that it is in the best interests of all concerned if I simply push forwards, despite all that has happened… if I continue to smile, despite the darkness, despite the sadness and intrigue and evil. I still have Twilight Sparkle, do I not? I still have Scarlet Sage, and I still have Celestia, perhaps closer than ever before, in fact… as I have friends and family. And most important of all… I still have thee."

Scrivener gazed at her softly, drawing his eyes over her features, her ephemeral mane, taking in the familiar details that he never tired of gazing upon… and then he smiled warmly, leaning across to her and kissing her cheek, the winged unicorn looking surprised as they paused in the middle of the street with the encampment to their backs as he said simply: "I love you."

"I love thee too, Scrivener Blooms. My sweet, silly daydreamer." Luna gazed at him with a quiet laugh of surprise, then she cocked her head as the male continued onwards, quickly striding to pace at his side as she asked curiously: "What? What does thou find so interesting, what is this that tickles through thy mind?"

But Scrivy only shook his head as he tossed her a wink over his shoulder, feeling their minds and souls twisting together… and Luna smiled after a moment, only nodding slowly before she stepped closer, the two pressing their sides together, half-curling against one another even as they walked through the desolate streets of the gray town that reviled their very presence.


	31. Gathering Information

Chapter Twenty Eight: Gathering Information

~BlackRoseRaven

The front window of the Allsorts Emporium was broken and covered only by a few pieces of cardboard, and Luna and Scrivy both felt more than a fleeting concern as they pushed into the shop… but they found William Isehorse calmly sweeping up the last of some broken glass, the unicorn glancing up at them with a tired smile as he said kindly: "It's good to see you back… excuse me while I take care of this."

"Thou art injured." Luna said softly, and Isehorse looked surprised… then glanced down at his forelimb embarrassedly, eyes settling on a bloodied cloth bandage. "What happened here? Who attacked thee?"

"Oh, now, don't worry. It wasn't an attack… it was one of those prideful young unicorns, that's all." Isehorse shook his head with a bit of a chuckle as his horn glowed faint ivory, lifting both dustpan and brush. "Threw a rock through my window and ran away… and well, I'm old and a little clumsy, and I cut myself on the glass, that's all."

Isehorse turned away, and he strode slowly towards the counter as Scrivener glanced towards the broken window. Then he looked at Luna, and she nodded to him before the two stepped up to the cardboard patching, pulling it down as Isehorse dumped the glass out into a garbage bin and put the brush and dustpan down, then turned around with a tilt of his head before Luna flicked her horn as it gleamed brightly, and sparkling motes filled the space between the window before forming back into gleaming, crystalline glass as Scrivener Blooms placed the pieces of cardboard aside. "Oh, now, you didn't need to do that, really… much as an old unicorn like me appreciates the help."

"'Tis not any trouble at all, we are glad to help as thou has so graciously aided us." Luna smiled a little, glancing over at the elderly unicorn and bowing her head politely. "Although perhaps our motives are not entirely pure, all the same, for my husband and I have come seeking information on two things… a rumor of a parade of ghosts that passes through this town some nights, as well as information on the unicorn district and how we could perhaps enter it."

Isehorse looked at them thoughtfully for a few moments… and then he nodded slowly and smiled a little, calmly walking around the counter and approaching a small bookshelf mounted on the wall. He carefully stood back on his hind hooves, paging through this as Luna and Scrivener approached curiously, before the unicorn carefully pulled an old tome from the shelves and placed it gently down on the counter, saying quietly: "Yes, I've heard the rumors myself… and, as I have always been a curious investigator of fairy tales and folklore, I even took an interest in exploring what it could mean."

He spun the book around and pushed it towards them, and Luna glanced at Scrivener as the male leaned down and read slowly: "'Wyrd and Wonderful: Myths of Old Equestria.' I had a copy of this myself at Canterlot, except yours looks much older… I'd say… maybe even a third edition, five centuries old?"

"Second edition, five-hundred and fifty. Impressive eye, Scrivener Blooms." Isehorse smiled slightly, then he opened the book, carefully paging through it as he said softly: "What got my attention is that I myself have never seen this… procession of the dead, among other things… ah, here it is."

He pushed the book towards them, and Scrivener and Luna gazed down at an ancient illustration of a cracked open gate, through which countless wraith-like ponies were slowly walking. And Scrivener grimaced as he read the title of the chapter: "'The Gatherers: Omens of Doom.' You don't think it's just… a host of _Draugar_, as Luna thought?"

"_Draugar _is simply a word referring to tainted spirits… they may certainly be _Draugar_, but I believe that like The Stampede, they have a hive mind, a hive presence, and the fact that only certain ponies see and hear and react to this vast parade suggests this." Isehorse said softly, reaching up and tapping the illustration quietly as Luna shivered a bit and shook her head slowly. "It's not pleasant to think of, no. The implications posed by such creatures is terrible… for throughout history, even in the most convoluted of myths, they have only ever appeared before times of mass death and suffering. It is interesting to remark upon the fact that they are thought to mark those who will die by appearing before them, or luring them off to do… who knows what to them… and the way many stories speak of it, the Gatherers come from Helheim, to purge evil and wicked souls, and drag them back down to Helheim with them."

Isehorse paused, then he leaned forwards, saying quietly: "In the last thousand years, they have only been thought to have appeared once. But the pony who saw them was silenced and locked away in an asylum, thought to be driven insane by whatever had transpired before his eyes. However, upon investigation into his claims, it was found that the town he'd come from had been completely demolished and destroyed. Perhaps they are what destroyed Silver Hoof. Perhaps they have now come to North Neigh to do the same… but this is all speculation from an old pony who spent his entire long life buried in fairy tales and folklore."

"I spent most of my life at Canterlot reading nothing but myths and poems, and I ended up suddenly being the most knowledgeable earth pony around on what to do about this darkness." Scrivener Blooms replied with a wry smile, and Isehorse chuckled a bit at this before the male glanced quietly towards Luna as she looked moodily at the book. "We'll need to keep a sharp eye out tonight."

"And every night, from now on, aye. If only we knew more of what had happened at Silver Hoof… it frustrates me. The enemy moves against us, Scrivener Blooms, and cloaks itself far too efficiently in shadow and darkness." Luna gritted her teeth and shook her head, and Isehorse gazed at them with soft sympathy as Scrivener reached up and rested a hoof on her shoulder. "But… one step at a time. Thou has my thanks for thy help and the information, friend… but tell me, of what does thou know of the unicorn's district? I fear that there may be somepony who works against us for reasons foul or worse, and 'twould be the best hideout for a unicorn mage."

Isehorse grimaced a little at this, shaking his head ruefully. "It's an awful place. They don't even permit earth ponies to approach… I heard a rumor that one was actually killed, just for trying to deliver a message from his Pegasus superior to one of the unicorns inside. In fact, I hear that the unicorn pride there is so great, they keep track of both bloodlines as well as social status… I was invited in only once, and even I had to wear a… a kind of pass, I suppose it was."

He stopped, then shook his head as he leaned on the counter, murmuring: "Excuse my rambling, but… it angers me. Many of Equestria's greatest heroes were not unicorns, after all… and those unicorns that have risen to heights of great magic and strength have always relied heavily upon the guardianship, not enslavement, of their brethren. It is part of the reason why I admire you two, if I may be so bold… one of the rarest, most powerful beings in existence, married to a humble earth pony whom the unicorns called a 'slave hoof,' who started out with so little here from what I've been told… and now look at you."

Isehorse smiled kindly, and Scrivy laughed awkwardly, shuffling a bit as Luna gave a warm, affectionate look to her husband and a firm nod. "I agree, my friend. 'Tis not our race nor creed nor anything else that makes us who we are… 'tis our decisions in life, and the choices we make, the paths we boldly stride upon. But that is why I wish to know what awaits us there… and how, perchance, we could slip into this district."

"I am sure that between you two, you have the guile and cunning to find entry… but that is not the problem. The problem, really, is that it's a community all its own, only a few blocks in total. The houses are not large, but they're very expensive… the unicorns refer to them as 'noble cottages,' I believe. It's walled in, and protected by gates and awful mechanical traps bought from and installed by mercenaries. It's to the far north… past city hall, the Pegasus barracks, and the bourgeois storefronts."

"Helios Mutual Holdings. They have proven difficult in the past." Luna muttered, then she nodded and smiled a little, leaning forwards and asking quietly: "Isehorse, may I heal thy wound? 'Twould be a simple task."

The unicorn looked surprised at this, glancing down at his forelimb, but then he only laughed a little and shook his head, saying softly: "No, no, there's no need to trouble yourself over that, Luna… it's very generous of you, and I do deeply appreciate the offer, but don't worry about this old unicorn. Your powers can go to better use than mending an old stallion's shallow cuts."

Luna hesitated, but then she only nodded and said softly: "Then very well, but we are here to aid if we can, and gladly. Perhaps, however, Scrivener Blooms and I shall take our leave and head to investigate the Unicorn District… I am eager to see if there are any hints to what we are up against laying in wait there."

"Then good luck to you both. I believe I'll have a cup of tea myself and settle down." Isehorse replied quietly, nodding in return as he slowly stood and headed around the counter. Scrivy and Luna smiled at him as he walked them politely to the door, then opened it with a tilt of his horn, adding quietly: "If I may offer a word of advice, though… be careful. I am not sure what the future will bring, but I've read enough stories to know that you and Scrivener Blooms likely have quite a part left to play… so it's all rather important you make it back in one piece."

"Aye, worry not. I do not intend to start much further havoc, at least not today." Luna winked over her shoulder as she and Scrivy made their way out into the street, and Isehorse chuckled before he bowed politely, then slipped backwards and quietly closed the door. For a moment, the two lingered… and then Luna glanced irritably across the street at two unicorns that were staring at them, before she asked challengingly: "Does thou not know 'tis rude to stare? And furthermore, 'tis like issuing a duel… does thou wish to battle me?"

The two unicorns winced and scurried away, and Luna huffed a little as Scrivy rolled his eyes with entertainment. "Well, congratulations Luna. You kept your promise not to stir up trouble for all of five seconds. That's a new record."

"Oh silence, despicable, wretched beetle." Luna grumbled and headbutted him firmly, and Scrivener winced as he staggered to the side before the winged unicorn gestured forwards and started down the street, the earth pony glowering as he fell into pace beside her. "In any event, I have a simple plan that will, with fortune's favor, permit us entry into the unicorn district. I shall polymorph us both, and we shall boldly stride in through the front gates."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Luna looked calmly ahead and Scrivener stared at her, waiting for another part to the plan that never came… and then he leaned towards her, saying flatly: "I want to make it clear that I'm not questioning your plan right now… but I am questioning your sanity. You are aware of how many things that could go wrong with that plan, right? Especially given that we're in a close-knit, closed-minded traditionalist community where everypony knows everypony else and Isehorse said that even he had to go in wearing some kind of identifier. The guards aren't going to let just any unicorn through."

"Very well, then I shall cloak us in the identities of two ponies we know would have access to such a community." Luna grinned over her shoulder at him, and Scrivener Blooms winced immediately as images flashed through his mind. "And then we shall hope for the very best, and should we be discovered… pummel our way out, hide, and deny all knowledge of said events when they come looking for us."

"Oh. Wonderful." Scrivy looked moodily at the winged unicorn for a few moments, and when she winked at him, he said finally: "I'm going to ask you to do something in the future, Luna. Something you probably won't like. And I'll remind you of this. And you'll do that thing for me. Understood?"

Luna only rolled her eyes, but then she nodded and said distastefully: "I only wish thou ordered me to do interesting things I didn't like, not boring ones. But thou can be remarkably boring, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art stuffy. Like-"

"Like Celestia, like Canterlot, yes, yes, yes." Scrivy said tiredly, and then he halted, and Luna paused and glanced over her shoulder as the male looked aside down an alley, saying quietly: "We shouldn't risk getting too close. The unicorns and Pegasi will be more alert the closer we draw to their little sanctuary."

The winged unicorn smiled briefly at this, then she quietly followed Scrivy into the dirty alley between a run-down house and the remains of an abandoned store. They both checked over their shoulders, but the only ponies passing by were earth ponies that pointedly had their heads lowered as they dragged heavy wagons loaded with supplies behind themselves, and Luna shot a glance up towards the sky before she looked at Scrivy and said softly: "Prepare thyself."

Scrivy grimaced and gritted his teeth… and Luna's horn glowed as she concentrated before the male winced, staggering backwards and then cursing under his breath as he felt the distinct pain of a horn growing into place over his skull, his frame shrinking and thinning, his mane lengthening… and then he opened his eyes with a wince, loose glasses almost dangling down to the end of his muzzle before he pushed them quickly back up and looked moodily across at Luna. "Well?"

Luna smiled awkwardly, nodding slowly: Scrivener Blooms now looked exactly like Bramblethorn, down to the last detail… and the winged unicorn took a slow breath as she stepped backwards, arching her back as her horn glowed, light pulsing over her body as she shrank slightly and her frame rippled… and a moment later, it was no longer Luna standing across from him, but Mayor Caprice, the unicorn looking moodily down at her ivy necklace before it flickered and vanished from view. "I now regret my idea. Greatly. Scrivener Blooms, tell me I am an idiot."

"You're an idiot." Scrivy said in surly imitation of his father's voice, and Luna looked at him for a moment… then she snorted laughter and shook her head even as Scrivener shuddered in disgust. "This is my worst nightmare come true, you know. And yet I almost want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it myself. You're lucky I'm so self-destructive."

"Aye, I am. But come, thou shall lead and do the talking for us, should it be required. Thankfully, as Caprice, I need merely whimper and stammer." Luna mumbled in response, and the two carefully made their way back to the head of the alley before slipping out onto the street, and they hurried side-by-side north, taking a small detour along the side streets around city hall and glancing nervously at what was obviously the huge, stone keep of the Pegasus barracks as they passed, soldiers standing in the frost-covered yard in front of this firing at targets with both crossbows and carbine rifles as a unicorn captain shouted orders.

The Unicorn District was past a row of restaurants and expensive-looking storefronts being maintained and polished by earth ponies, as Pegasus soldiers patrolled grimly… and both Luna and Scrivy grimaced at the sight of the high iron gates, locked securely tight and closed: they were ornate but obviously there for more than show, and every thick bar was tipped with a deadly spike to keep anything from climbing over. The walls were sleek, heavy brick, and barbed wire ran along the top like it was a military zone… but the roads beyond were almost sparkling with how clean they were kept, the asphalt glinting, the snow melted away from yards, the homes small but made of stone and polished wood. It looked like paradise inside… paradise, that was guarded by Pegasus soldiers in full body armor, with crosshatch blades over their forelegs and rifles over their backs, teams patrolling the skies above like vultures and standing on platforms made from clouds to keep constant surveillance.

And turrets, too, gleamed dangerously: three sat on either side, large, square, and blocky, their barrels aimed towards the road… and Scrivy couldn't help but make a face in disgust at the sight of blood splattered in the snow and several broken bolts that lay near this. Then he glanced sharply up as a Pegasus in white armor, obviously an officer of some sort, stepped forwards and asked: "Problem, sir?"

"Of course there's a problem. You call this neat? You call this ordered?" The words came by themselves: all Scrivy had to do was remember how his father had always talked to him, and he hated how naturally his mouth seemed to do the rest. "Why the hell hasn't that been cleaned up yet? The last thing we need is another filthy slave-hoof stain on our town."

"S-Sorry, sir, won't happen again." The Pegasus officer stepped backwards, wincing, and then he asked hesitantly: "Password, sir? You know that-"

"What? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Scrivy leaned forwards, snarling beneath the mask of Bramblethorn as he reached a hoof up and shoved the Pegasus officer backwards, who grit his teeth but didn't dare respond. "Open the gates, and don't make me repeat myself, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." the Pegasus muttered moodily, stepping backwards and glancing over his shoulder as he snapped at the guards: "All clear!"

The other Pegasus nodded as two of them flew up the center of the heavy iron gates, each grasping a handle and then yanking slowly back, the gates rumbling before slowly beginning to swing backwards and open. Impatiently, Scrivy shoved forwards, Luna trying to keep herself low and slink along behind him, difficult as it was for her to imitate the cowardly skittering of Caprice… but without further problems, the two stepped through the half-opened gates and entered into the Unicorn District beyond, both surprised at the warmth that washed over them as Scrivy leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment as Luna looked at him quietly… and then he smiled grimly and nodded, murmuring: "Let's not give them any suspicions. Come on."

They strode slowly down the heated street, looking apprehensively back and forth: the so-called noble cottages really were exquisite and pretty, and horribly, reminded both Scrivy and Luna of their own wonderful little home… which just made Scrivener feel grouchy, and Luna want to burn them down. They each had their own small yard, and unicorns were the only presence here as they strutted around, adorned in finery and speaking in dulcet tones, each striving to outdo the other.

The two simply let their hooves carry them forwards, before a unicorn with her mane pushed back into a beehive and a dress made of red ribbons strode over to them, saying charmingly: "Chancellor Bramblethorn and Mayor Caprice, my, so rare to see you here this time of day… and… my… darling, what a… pretty cloak."

She eyed the fuzzy cloak for a few moments, face forming a moue of distaste, and then she shook her head as she reached up and absently stroked the four or so gold necklaces hanging around her neck. Scrivener looked at her for a moment, and she frowned curiously at him… and then the male shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh, asking in as rude a voice as he could manage on a hunch: "What do you want now?"

"Oh, Bramblethorn, always so businesslike, it's not like that at all!" She flipped a hoof and laughed awkwardly, and Scrivener scowled: his memory had served him right. The unicorn standing in front of them with her big bright eyes and pretty red coat was Glitzy Gem, daughter of Dilly-Dallies, one of the unicorn friends of Bramblethorn. "In all honesty, it's not at all what I want. It's what Mother wants… perhaps you could stop by for tea tomorrow? We would dearly enjoy the company of you and your wife, and… maybe that friend of yours from town?"

Scrivener grumbled and turned, pushing onwards, and Luna gave a giggle and a dumb smile to Glitzy before she turned and hurried after him, and the unicorn glared after the two before she called sweetly: "I'll tell mother to expect you! Please, bring your rich friend!"

"Oh, this reminds me all too much of politics and Canterlot now. Let us hope our search is rewarded quickly… but so far, the only magic I feel in the air comes from the heated street." Luna muttered, and Scrivy grimaced a bit before they both halted on the road and gazed at a large, elongated single-floor home, stylized almost like an enlarged ranch house. It was elegant, posh, and refined… and as they looked, two unicorns came hurrying out of the front door towards them, both wearing red and black uniforms, and Luna winced backwards a bit as Scrivener only glowered.

"Sir, Bramblethorn, sir, and mayor, ma'am, forgive us, we didn't expect you home so early!" One of the servants bowed deep, the other continuing to speak in a rushed, half-terrified voice as he sat back and rubbed his hooves together. "That is to say not… not everything is done and… I mean, I… well… we mean, what we mean to say is that-"

"Get out of my way." Scrivy ordered, and the servants winced as they scurried back towards the house, the disguised earth pony wincing over his shoulder and shrugging at Luna before he started forwards, and Luna followed, the two feeling a twinge of odd instinct as the servants lingered worriedly by the front doors, half blocking the way in. "What are you idiots doing?"

"N-Nothing, I… nothing!" one of the servants balked, and then he winced when Scrivy shoved him aside rudely and stormed through the door, Luna following as the unicorn servants both fell in behind them… and Scrivener stared as a Pegasus female standing at the back door winced and looked up with a deep flush of horror before one of the servants bawled: "Oh god please have mercy!"

Scrivener stared at the Pegasus, and the female stared back, swallowing slowly… and then the male slowly leaned towards, asking quietly: "Who is this, servant?"

"My… my sister… I… I'm sorry, please, sir, please, please have mercy, please…" babbled one of the servants, pushing past Luna to grovel at disguised Scrivy, as the Pegasus cursed and shook her head, turning towards them with a wince. "Please, the rumors aren't true, she's not a shorn-wing, she wasn't helping the newcomers out, and I lied but please don't think that-"

"Everypony, get out. I require a moment to think." Scrivener Blooms said calmly, and the unicorn servants quailed, the Pegasus wincing before they hurried to the end of the hall and the back door, shoving their way through… and after a moment, Scrivy shook his head, saying distastefully to Luna: "Figures that Bramblethorn would hire unicorn servants. Probably thinks it makes him even more superior. Likely doesn't know about that Pegasus, though… let's see what kind of information we can get out of the servants."

"Aye, Scrivy…" Luna grimaced as she looked back and forth, adding moodily: "But let us not linger long, or search this awful home. The polished floors and walls, the expensiveness of everything here, it disgusts me when the rest of the town lay in such ruination… and I do not wish to further antagonize these creatures, tempting as it is. They will instantly blame us already… should Bramblethorn think that we have invaded his home, perhaps not even the fear of Nightmare Moon I have placed into him will be enough to stop him from lashing back at us."

Scrivy nodded slowly… and then he glanced over his shoulder at Luna as she looked back, eyes meeting, trading worries, thoughts, doubts, before the two strode to the back door as their minds settled on the same decision and the same hoped outcome, pushing through the back door and closing it behind them to find one of the unicorn servants standing aside and twiddling his hooves nervously, the other sitting at a table and hyperventilating, and the Pegasus standing and grimacing, but bowing her head respectfully to him as he and Luna looked at her.

They stood on a burgundy-painted patio, the chairs and table showing Caprice's same horrid lack of color coordination by their green and blue color scheme, and the male looked meditatively at the Pegasus, taking in her coat – the same dull gold as the hyperventilating unicorn – and the simple clothes she was wearing before he asked calmly: "How did you get inside?"

"I flew. Over the wall." the Pegasus lied clearly, glancing away with a flush. Scrivy and Luna traded an amused look at this, and then they both returned their eyes to her, and the Pegasus shook her head before she mumbled defiantly: "I… I won't tell you."

"Oh no, we're dead." the anxiety-riddled unicorn looked up with a wince at her, and then he said quickly: "Come on, just… tell them! Maybe they'll go easy on you-"

"Bramblethorn's a power mad asshole. Yeah, sure, maybe earth ponies are inferior but that doesn't mean you get to stomp on them… and Pegasi and unicorns sure as hell aren't anything less than you are!" the Pegasus snapped suddenly, looking up and glaring at him. "I'd rather work and live beside slave-hoofs as a goddamn shorn-wing than help him!"

Luna and Scrivy exchanged another look… and then the two burst out laughing, and the three other ponies stared in stupefaction at this before Scrivener Blooms smiled slightly as he looked up and Luna tilted her horn towards him with a wide grin… and a moment later, the features of Bramblethorn twisted slightly, becoming Scrivy's own as the other ponies stared in shock before Luna drew back and they once more took on a perfect mask of Bramblethorn's. "We might have more in common than you think."

"We require information." Luna added calmly in the silence, straightening and cracking her neck… and even in Caprice's form, the imperious language of her body made it clearer it wasn't the mayor than even her strong, clear tones. "I believe that we can easily work out an understanding between us… and thou may be a little more forthcoming now in telling how thou managed to move back and forth undetected."

The Pegasus was only continuing to stare, however, before one of the unicorn servants wheezed and dropped his head to the ground, and the other sitting at the table laughed weakly, stuttering: "W-Well, we're d-d-deep in it now, aren't we… Bramblethorn would have killed us to see us letting a Pegasus in his home but now y-you two… oh… oh hell…"

"All the more reason to cooperate." the Pegasus said suddenly, shaking her head and grinning slightly as she nodded firmly before glancing over her shoulder and adding hurriedly: "But… listen, I need to get out of here before the next patrol pass. Why don't you two come with me? I'll show you the way we get in and out and mess with the unicorns every now and then."

Luna and Scrivy smiled at each other at this, and the Pegasus leaned down and traded a quick, tight hug with her brother before she turned and bounded quickly down from the patio, and the two disguised unicorns followed after her, the mare gazing over her shoulder with relief as they headed quickly into the back yard and towards the back wall of the unicorn district in the distance. "Good, you're following. Was worried for a minute… bad enough my half-brother's working there, but I don't want him getting involved in any of this stuff. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you two aren't Bramblethorn and his useless wife… but if they got caught…"

"I understand." Luna said softly, smiling slightly as she and Scrivener followed close behind the Pegasus mare as she turned, running now alongside the wall… and then, even as Luna opened her mouth to ask another question, the Pegasus jumped forwards into a large bush and simply vanished from sight.

Luna and Scrivy both stared at this in surprise… and then the Pegasus stuck her head out near the bottom with a wink at them, gesturing quickly with her head as she called: "Come on, there's a tunnel here that leads north… be quick, the Pegasus patrols will be by any moment!"

She ducked back down… and for a moment, Scrivy and Luna glanced awkwardly over their shoulders towards the houses behind them… but if the mare spoke the truth, then they would be able to return any time, and as it was, both were aware the only reason they hadn't been caught so far was luck more than it was skill. The moment the real Bramblethorn or Caprice showed up at the gates, it would all be over… and the two hesitated only a second longer before Luna leapt down into the bush, and Scrivener followed her, the ponies landing with awkward grunts of surprise on a pile of hay at the bottom of a dusty, shallow cavern, the Pegasus standing on a ladder at the side of the room and quickly sliding a heavy concealed door into place the moment they were through.

She laughed and grinned, jumping down in front of them as Scrivy and Luna both straightened and brushed themselves off, looking back and forth curiously: the tunnel was well-maintained, shored up with wooden supports and lit by small lanterns filled with magical flame, and the Pegasus smiled as she surveyed them before holding out a hoof as the cutie mark of an extended ivory wing on her flank gleamed. "Swiftly Wing."

"I am Luna, and my husband is Scrivener Blooms." Luna said quietly, and then she paused, glancing at him before winking as her horn glowed, then flashed, and Scrivy winced a bit in pain as he felt his body returning to normal, frame rippling and horn vanishing as Luna's own form restored with slightly-more grace. Swiftly stared at them, and then Luna reached up and politely took her hoof, shaking it once with a nod. "Art thou rebels?"

"I… oh. Wait, rebels?" Swiftly laughed and shook her head, looking at Luna with entertainment as she recovered her senses, gazing from one to the other as she murmured: "There haven't been rebels in North Neigh for a long time, Luna. A long, long time… fifty years, maybe. I'm just an outlaw, a criminal… my mom's a Pegasus. Only met my father a few times… he and mom had the whole 'forbidden romance' thing going until she got pregnant with me, then he panicked and skipped out on her and married a unicorn. I actually have met my dad, talked to him a few times, not a bad guy despite all that… and I met Neville a few years ago. My half-brother… I look out for him and he helps me a lot. They call him a splinter-horn a lot because he doesn't have that same unicorn pride, because… dad told him not make stupid mistakes for other ponies. And there's my whole damn life story, shucks."

She laughed again awkwardly, shaking her head briefly, tan ponytail flicking over one shoulder. "Anyway, I'm not pure-blood Pegasus and other Pegasi know that, so they wouldn't let me in their army. Pure of race or those who fake it really well only. That means I'm a shorn-wing, and that means my only means of making money is running don't-ask deliveries. 'Care' packages… drugs for posh unicorns who act like they're way better than me when they place the order but are usually all but begging and drooling for it by the time I show up, and more honest stuff for the servants in there. Food, drawings, letters… Pegasus and unicorn servants inside the Unicorn District aren't permitted to have their own possessions, or even to leave without proper permission. It's just a goddamn jail with pretty cells, and none of the fancy-pants unicorns in there seem to realize it."

Scrivener grimaced a bit as Luna nodded slowly, Swiftly looking at them awkwardly before she asked quietly: "But that means my entire business is information, is learning who to talk to, when and where. I… I can help you guys out. I'd love to help you guys out. It's not that I just want to crumble the unicorn regime in North Neigh, even if I kind of do… but you were looking for something in there, right? Or wanted something… I can get you that. If it screws with the unicorns, it's a bonus."

"Actually, we are not here to battle unicorns, Swiftly… although that may well end up what happens all the same." Luna grimaced and shook her head slowly, and Swiftly cocked her head curiously. "I was seeking the lair of a possible unicorn mage who is interfering with my ability to contact my sister, and whom I fear may have something to do with other events here, including the apparent horde of ghosts that comes into this town some nights…"

Swiftly grimaced at this, and the two cocked their heads at the same time, making her rear back in surprise before she said quietly: "Yeah, I've seen that. Some… old friends were in the middle of that, other runners I used to work on-and-off beside, who got thrown into the 'prison caves…' and once you're in, you're usually dead. It's… too cold in there for most ponies to survive for long. It's slow… it's painful… and the unicorns do it because then they can say it wasn't their fault."

She shook her head grimly, then looked up with a sigh and a faint, bitter smile. "So, you're actually really here to fight 'evil,' huh? You sure you want to save these unicorns from evil? You sure you want to save these ponies?"

"There is darkness spreading over Equestria… and I intend to save all the ponies I can. Even the unicorns of North Neigh… although I will also be very glad to pummel them once this is all said and done until they learn proper respect." Luna replied moodily, nodding slowly as she looked up with distaste. "Sadly, if I leave, ignoring the disease of darkness here… it will not just annihilate the prideful unicorns. It will kill the innocent ponies as well, and I cannot permit this."

Swiftly nodded a few times, looking down and murmuring: "I wish I could just move away. But where would I go? Snow Saddle, Trotronto? They're all so far away… and even worse, through the barrens. North Neigh is frozen in the past, just like Silver Hoof was, just like all the other little snow-covered settlements along the Gray Mountains. Stuff is wrong up here. It gets into your head…"

She looked away, then gestured for them to follow as she turned, beginning to lead them down the tunnel as the Pegasus continued quietly: "As to your problem, tell you what. Normally I sleep in a junkyard. Let me hang out with your Starlight Knights or whatever they're called at that nice place you're setting up, and I will gladly gather all the information I can, on anything you like. I ain't even asking for food or money… I can get both of those if I want, but it's hard as hell for a shorn-wing runner to find a roof over her head in these parts. I'd sleep in the tunnel, but other runners use 'em every now and then, too… and not all of them are exactly as conscientious as I am, you understand?"

Luna and Scrivy traded a look, and when Scrivener shrugged, the winged unicorn sighed before saying slowly: "Thou… will be welcomed to our encampment, then. When I return, I shall inform those who need to know that thou art endeavoring to aid us. But can thou spare us no information now on any happenings around here?"

"Well… since most of my job is running weird, illegal packages and gathering information to stay on top, and a lot of the other runners are chatty… okay, okay." They halted at the other end of the long, dirt tunnel, a ladder in front of them leading up to a trapdoor… but the mare turned around in front of this and smiled grimly at them. "I was at my usual dive one night, listening in on conversation, when some of Scutum's boys walked in. Weird to see Pegasus soldiers striding into a dirty, filthy bar favored mostly by slave-hooves and shorn-wings like me, but then it got pretty clear why they were here when they ordered Horse Tranquilizers. And I mean the drink, not the drug."

She smiled wryly, and Scrivener grunted as Luna said ruefully: "Sleipnir and I once engaged in a contest using drinks of similar repute. It did not end prettily."

"And they probably woke up feeling like unicorns that just got their horns turned inside-out. But of course, by the third round, they were tipsy enough I was able to sidle over and find out what they were doing here. Only meant to find out the patrol schedule for the next few days, but one Pegasus just grabs me, starts crying and whimpering 'mommy' this and that. But between the sobbing and the whining he mentions stuff I didn't believe at first… stuff I know they wouldn't've said to Scutum. Some of it was pure drunken crazy talk, like a dragon playing solitaire in the mist… but they kept going on and on about… about the ghosts that were everywhere. That their friends couldn't see but for some reason, they could. Ghosts, just staring around at everything, walking through the wreckage, like they were looking for something.

"And his friend kept tracing this symbol on the bar. I watched him, and finally caught it… I think it was a horn, like the instrument kind. I asked him about it after I got momma's boy off of me but… he only shook his head and said something about how that was why Silver Hoof was gone." She stopped, then said quietly: "It all seemed like nonsense, but… two days later, they were gone. Just… gone. Scutum sent out a patrol for them but… no sign of 'em ever again."

She fell quiet, then shook her head and added: "That's all you guys get for now. Come on, it should be safe."

Swiftly turned and hauled herself up the ladder quickly, shoving the trapdoor at the top open and peering back and forth… and then she slipped out and gestured to the two ponies at the bottom. Scrivener's stomach writhed as Luna grimaced darkly, not liking what this piece of the puzzle could mean as they followed quickly up the ladder… and then looked back and forth in surprise as they realized they were on the outside of North Neigh, the northern wall of the city and the unicorn district to their back, and before them empty, lonely ice fields across which breathed a bitter, painful wind. "I'm sure two resourceful ponies like you can pretty easily find your way around and back into North Neigh. Me, I gotta make a short trip up to a little hidey-hole and pick up some packages. Nice meeting you both."

With that, Swiftly hopped into the air, not sparing any further words and flying quickly, smoothly away over the packed snow towards the ominous mountains the distance. Luna and Scrivy both looked after her for a few moments, and then Luna shook her head, glancing over her shoulder and sliding the trapdoor closed as her horn glowed and she murmured: "Odd, talkative, abrupt creature. She told us much and very little at the same time. And somehow I am all too sure there were many mistruths hidden alongside the legitimate in her speech."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, lowering his head with a sigh as he looked moodily towards the stony, jutting bases of the rock and frost that made up the looming peaks, watching as the aptly-named Swiftly Wing dove quickly behind an outcropping. "She's certainly fast. But Luna… do you think…"

"I know not what to think, Scrivener Blooms. All I know is those mountains… are a terrible place. That inside them can be found artifacts of incredible potency and power, such as when sister led us to the Elements of Harmony… and somewhere, I hope still buried beneath the avalanche that my brother brought crashing down upon it, vile monsters such as Fenrir lay in wait, and I hope sleep dreamlessly until Ragnarok comes." Luna halted, then she shuddered and shook her head, murmuring: "Something was either sought or discovered at Silver Hoof, aye, this I believe. Just as my instincts tell me… whatever ravaged Silver Hoof is coming here, if it is not already. When we hunt the Gatherers, we shall learn more."

"That's what I love about you, Luna…" Scrivener smiled a little as the winged unicorn began to stride slowly through the snow towards the northern wall, the male falling into step beside her. "We aren't simply going to wait for the parade of ghosts to appear. We're going to go looking for them, and then smack them around until they tell us what they're doing here."

Luna began to laugh… and then there was a click ahead and a glint of silver as a turret spun on its base towards them, a snowbank bursting apart as the winged unicorn's eyes widened before she instinctively dropped her head forwards, a barrier forming in front of herself and Scrivener Blooms as the short barrels extending from the square turret that had been hidden beneath the snow gave a short series of bangs, half a dozen nail-like bolts bouncing uselessly off the blue barrier.

The camera 'eye' in the center of the turret gleamed, staring at them soullessly as Luna snarled through the sapphire wall, then flicked her horn decisively upwards; static rumbled through the air, and then a blast of lightning shot downwards, smashing into the top of the metal box and making the machinery squeal before it exploded in a burst of light and yellow flame, chunks of shrapnel flying in all directions as Scrivy winced.

Luna stepped backwards, dropping the barrier as within moments, a patrol of Pegasi shot towards them, dropping down on either side of the ruined turret and glaring at them challengingly as one snapped: "What the hell are you doing here, split-hoof? This is a restricted area!"

"Nay, 'tis a field. We were just on our way back from a pleasant walk through the mountains." Luna retorted, sniffing distastefully as she glared back and forth, Scrivener narrowing his eyes: probably an obvious enough lie, but it wasn't exactly like the Pegasus could do anything about it either way. "That damnable box attacked us!"

"You just destroyed private military property." one of the Pegasi replied coldly, and one of the soldiers glanced nervously over his shoulder as the other three members of the patrol stepped forwards threateningly. "You should come with us."

Luna, however, only grinned in reply, electricity crackling along her horn and starry mane as she stepped forwards, her ivy necklace swaying and the black pearl glinting almost in challenge as she asked quietly: "Oh really? Do the four of thee really think that thou art enough to battle the Champion of Equestria and her husband? For whatever thou may call him, he is still larger than thee… little birds may have the advantage of flight, but forget not their bones are hollow… and a falcon caught in the claws of a manticore rarely survives for long."

The Pegasi looked nervously back and forth now… and then the leader cursed and took flight, and the rest of his patrol hurriedly followed him, even as he shouted over his shoulder from the air: "Get out of here, ground-kissers, you're not wanted here!"

"Oh believe me, I wish we could leave and let all thee damnable louts die a horrid death." Luna grumbled under her breath, and then she sat sulkily back on her haunches with a sigh as the glow died out from around her horn, looking moodily over at Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony smiled awkwardly. "Scrivy, this is ridiculous. I have discovered I am so powerful because I am a Valkyrie, rudely thrown to Midgard from Valhalla and reincarnated in this body. We are being pursued by a cult which worships Nightmare Moon because they believe her to be the bringer of Ragnarok and a new, happier world. Our adopted daughter is a Blood Seer, the town we have been sent to save from destruction is filled with preening holier-than-thou unicorns, and every time I pummel or kill something it only leads to something even larger and meaner crawling perhaps out of Helheim itself to complicate the puzzle further! And I will not even start upon the problems of Bob of Ginnungagap, Pinkamena the Lemon Drop, or Celestia the… the… stuffy!"

She dropped her head forwards sulkily, and Scrivener stepped over to her and wrapped a foreleg around her, kissing her temple gently and saying softly: "Well, let's go back to our home, then and remind ourselves a little of what we're fighting for by visiting with family and friends. You can tell me more awkward stories about your past, Luna the Cranky, and maybe we'll consult Nightmare Moon for some ideas before tonight, too."

"Aye, I suppose." Luna said moodily, shifting a bit before she checked him with her shoulder, knocking him back a step as she stood up and nodded once with a mumble. "Still, 'tis… much to deal with all at once, and unlike what I thought, things grow murkier instead of brighter. Still, our answers must lay at some point along this path… I only hope we learn them before it grows too late."

She halted, then shook her head quickly, adding grouchily as Scrivy gazed at her softly: "Nay, enough dark thoughts. Luna the Cranky requires enjoyment… yes, yes, after being responsible. I know there is likely much to tend to at the campsite… I only wish that our welcome here had been warmer, so the Starlit Knights could put themselves to better use without having to worry about angry unicorns."

The two quietly made their way through the snow fields, keeping an eye out around the northern wall for any turrets, but then simply following the dilapidated, broken fencing that surrounded the rest of North Neigh's less-than-posh district. As they walked, Luna wondered silently on the situation they were in and rehashed memories… and Scrivy couldn't help but think of the city, and of Bramblethorn, and wonder how the unicorn had managed to get himself into such an elevated position.

As often happened when they were both thinking hard, their thoughts naturally swam through one another's minds… and then Scrivener found himself curiously thinking of days in Valhalla he hadn't lived, smiling faintly at Luna's memories that surfaced: of a strange life, not a pony, a Valkyrie, fighting and laughing and yet she had been… a little alone in spite of it all. Even back then, different. Luna, on the other hand, thought moodily of Bramblethorn, associating some of what she'd seen with her life more than a thousand years ago and the corrupt Barons… and worse, the viziers and advisors that used the political leaders like puppets. Except Bramblethorn was far too obvious in his puppetry of Caprice… just like he seemed a little too arrogant, a little too cruel, to have ever managed getting into political power by himself.

Then, suddenly, the two ponies looked at each other, realized they'd traded thoughts and memories… and they couldn't help but laugh, both looking a little embarrassed before nuzzling one-another affectionately as they paused, coming to a halt as they studied one another. Then Luna bowed her head towards him, and she murmured softly: "I am fortunate in what I have lived, Scrivy. I see that now… I am fortunate to have lived my years as a Valkyrie, even if I spent most of them alone, a Night Maiden even then… and I am fortunate to have died. I am fortunate to have been dropped to Equestria, and I am fortunate to have awoken as a winged unicorn. I am fortunate for all that happened from that point on, from Nightmare Moon to my return a thousand years later from the cold imprisonment of the moon… because it has all led to me and thee, together."

Scrivener blushed a little, gazing at her tenderly… and then she stepped forwards, and they kissed for a soft, tender moment before pulling apart as they smiled warmly into one another's eyes… before they both glowered upwards as Rainbow Dash said mildly: "That was the corniest thing I have ever heard. Can you hear the sappy music? I can totally hear the sappy music playing right now."

The blue Pegasus was easily hovering in the air, looking down at them with his forelegs crossed, messy mane falling over his face as he grinned widely… and then Luna flicked her horn with a grumble, and a small arc of electricity zapped through the air around Dash, making him yelp and flail wildly as his wings spasmed before he fell from the sky and landed in a puff of snow on the other side of the fence. "What thou shalt be hearing shortly is the sound of being on fire if thou pushes my patience any further."

Rainbow huffed as he scrambled his way out of the snow and leaned overtop the fence, looking grouchily down at them. "Oh, bite me. Like Pinkamena hasn't already tried that already, anyway… I swear, I can't tell if she likes me or she hates me. But anyway, Cowlick wanted me to find you guys and let you know that she has the wagons repaired and most of the other apartment building cleaned out, but she needs help with heating the buildings or something. I don't see why we're doing all this work when we're not even gonna be here that long, though."

He paused, then shook himself out and flapped his wings, sending up a puff of snow as he launched himself back into the air and rolled his shoulders with a grimace. "You know what really bothers me, though? What jerks everypony around here is, and how it's always so… so bleak and gray all the time. I tried talking to some of the Pegasus soldiers and they just called me a shorn-wing and mocked my armor. I tried convincing a few others to help me push away the clouds and most of them just said 'that's not my job, I'm a soldier' or something like that. Apparently their ranks have all gone to their swollen fat heads."

"Welcome to North Neigh." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and then he shook his head, glancing towards a particularly large drift and beginning: "Anyway, Luna and I will be across the barrier in-"

Then he winced as a sapphire glow enshrouded him, hefting him into the air as he flailed his limbs before Luna simply flicked her horn forwards and sent him flying over the fence to crash down with a puff on the other side, and Rainbow Dash snorted laughter as he flew a few feet backwards, Luna neatly leaping up and flapping her broad wings only once to launch herself over the fence. Her cloak, mane and starry tail fluttered backwards, twisting gently as she landed on top of the powder… and then Scrivener sat moodily up beside her and glared at her as she looked imperiously down at him before sweeping up a hoof-full of snow and shoving this into his face. "Now thou truly are abominable, Scrivener Blooms. But come, enough fun for now. Let us go to Cowlick."

"You guys are the weirdest couple ever." Rainbow said with a grin, propelling himself backwards and spinning around as Scrivy grumbled and hefted himself to his hooves, then he turned and lowered his head before charging towards Luna and attempting to tackle her back… but Luna only grinned, leaping upwards as her wings flapped to propel her high, and Scrivener stared dumbly before he crashed into the ground, leaving a short trench through the powder before he wheezed when Luna landed on his back and squashed him slightly further down into the snow, peering down at him with a teasing smile on her face.

"I said enough fun for now, Scrivy, we can wrestle in the snow together later." Luna admonished kindly, as Rainbow stared… then cackled as he flew backwards through the air, grabbing at his head and stomach with a wide grin.

Scrivener huffed, sending out a puff of snow before Luna stepped off him and strode towards the road in the distance, and he carefully peeled himself up from the ground before grumbling as he quickly jogged to catch up, snow still falling away from his body as Luna tossed him a wink before she rolled her eyes as Rainbow continued to giggle, tilting her horn to the side… and a short, sharp wind blew into the Pegasus as they began to walk past the wreckage of the silo, making him wince and list just enough that he smacked loudly into the wall of the half-collapsed structure, grunting and then falling backwards with a loud thud as Luna called mildly: "There is such a thing as too much enjoyment, handsome Rainbow Dash."

"I'm handsome!" Rainbow thrust a hoof into the air from where he was laying on his back, and Luna rolled her eyes as Scrivener gave her a half-entertained, half-exasperated look. Before he could say anything, however, Twilight strode out of the nearby building, and she let out a sigh of relief, smiling at them as she called something through the still-open doors.

Cowlick's voice yelled back, indistinct as the doors swung closed, and Twilight rolled her eyes before she smiled at the two ponies, saying quietly: "Good to see you both. You'll be glad to know I already took care of the heating issue… I would have done it earlier but I was teaching Scarlet Sage, and Cowlick's apparently afraid of upsetting you by going near her."

"Good." Luna said in a pleased voice, and then she glanced towards Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus strode easily out around the apartments. "Rainbow, as thou art both speedy and a gossip, I shall let thee know that there is going to be a Pegasus staying here, named Swiftly Wing. She is an outlaw of sorts… an information gatherer and smuggler, but I believe we can trust her enough to allow her to stay in the encampment, if only because she greatly dislikes the unicorns for the same reasons we do. Her story is… strange, and has a few obvious alterations and possible holes… but nonetheless, we shall give her a chance."

Rainbow grumbled at this, but then he nodded after a moment, looking grouchily up towards the sky. "Alright, alright, I guess I'll fly around, letting people know. Swiftly Wing, huh? She a good flier?"

"Perhaps better than thou." Luna replied with a grin, and Rainbow leaned back, giving her a horrible, offended look. Then he huffed and turned around, flying off towards the skies as Luna turned her eyes towards Twilight… and then tilting her head curiously as the violet pony only smiled at her softly. "What? No argument? No reprisal? Not even a question? Art thou possessed again, Twilight Sparkle? And if so, it had better be something more pleasant than Celestia."

"Oh stop it." Twilight rolled her eyes, but then she laughed a little all the same, shaking her head and gazing at her softly. "No, it's not that at all. I have… plenty of questions, but after spending so long with Scarlet Sage and helping out and… thinking about a lot of things while I was working… I have something I want to say, Scrivy, Luna. Can we go inside? Fluttershy and Rarity are with Scarlet Sage, trying out Cowlick's heated bath so… we'll have a little privacy."

Luna and Scrivy traded curious looks, but then both nodded and quietly strode after Twilight Sparkle as she smiled awkwardly and turned to head towards the other apartment building, and they followed her inside and to the corner room Luna had claimed as their private domicile. She closed the door behind them as the sapphire winged unicorn threw off her cloak and she and Scrivy stomped their hooves out and brushed snow from one another, and Twilight watched them affectionately before she strode towards the bedding, quietly laying down and turning around to face them, half-on and half-off it.

Scrivener and Luna both stepped forwards and laid down as well, looking at her… and Twilight Sparkle smiled a little, closing her eyes as she said softly: "I've realized… how fleeting life is, with this journey. And I've realized that… nothing is guaranteed. When I look at you two, I think about… everything we've been through together, shared, been a part of, and I look at you both and know that… you're soulmates. I envy that. And I adore you both."

"Oh Horses of Heaven I think she's breaking up with us." Scrivener whispered loudly to Luna, and then Twilight glared at him and a pillow flew up and smacked into his face, knocking his glasses askew.

"God, do you have to ruin everything?" she asked grouchily, and Luna nodded a few times for Scrivy even as the earth pony adjusted his glasses, and Twilight sighed before she cleared her throat, blushed, and said finally in a stumbling, awkward rush: "Once you asked me if I would bear a foal for you if you couldn't do it Luna and I think I'm finally ready to say yes."

Scrivener and Luna both stared, then their jaws dropped at the same time as they blinked in unison as they leaned forwards in surprise, and Twilight dropped her face in her hooves with a deep red flush as she snapped: "You're doing that thing again!"

Luna and Scrivener glanced awkwardly at each other at the same time… then Scrivy cleared his throat as the winged unicorn winced and looked towards Twilight Sparkle, blushing deeply herself as she said in a humbled voice: "Sweet, beloved, wonderful Twilight I… well… we have Scarlet Sage now, and it is so generous and… and kind and… by Odin, I mean… oh talk, Scrivener Blooms!"

"Luna and I are both very deeply touched but… it would be… selfish of us. We wouldn't want to hurt Scarlet Sage and… you… I mean, you really are… I mean…" Scrivener cleared his throat again, then coughed as he glanced away and Luna dropped her head against his mane, her own starry locks cascading over her face.

But then Twilight looked up at them, and she smiled softly, saying quietly: "But that's exactly why I'd want to… do this for you. Seeing you… with her as your daughter, how good you are with her. How supportive and loving… we'd have to… work things out, yes, and talk it over and there are a _lot_ of details, but… I think… I think after all this is said and done, if you do want to consider it… I'd be willing. I know I wasn't before, I was worried and scared… but…" She softened, gazing from one to the other tenderly. "For you two… I'd be honored."

And for a little while, there was only silence as Luna looked almost shyly at Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly, his eyes overbright as the two gazed with warmth and affection to the soft, tender violet pony across from them, before Twilight slipped forwards and they gladly both pulled her into a fierce, tight embrace, snuggling her welcomingly into the warmth of their bodies.


	32. I Am Become Death, Destroyer Of Worlds

Chapter Twenty Nine: I Am Become Death, Destroyer Of Worlds

~BlackRoseRaven

Slowly, afternoon settled into evening… and at dusk, Scrivener Blooms and Luna quietly watched as the clouds grew darker and deeper, as the few trembling rays of sunlight that pierced the canopy of thick gray and lurched weakly past the stony mountains in the distance shivered and faded into nothingness. And, as starless, moonless night shrouded them, the Starlit Knights looked back and forth with both awe and sadness at the sight of the Pales that faded into existence all around them, the spirits pacing aimlessly, staring silently, leaving trails of sparkling frost that gleamed in the air around them.

Luna and Scrivener Blooms gazed at these, wondering why they were here, why reality was so thin, and what lured them into this world… and then, after a few long, silent minutes of surveying these strange, shimmering spirits, they had raised the moon. The moment the ivory rays had touched the grim clouds above, the Pales had faded from reality, slipping back into the folded air… but still, their presence could be felt, like the cold, lost spirits hadn't gone very far.

The clouds were heavy tonight, the sense of something coming, something impending, keeping everypony on edge. Luna took the time to visit through the encampment, talking to the Starlit Knights calmly, rearranging the groups, comforting and encouraging those who were still struck by the loss of their compatriots. Scrivener Blooms followed her, admiring her prestige, her dignity, the way she naturally led them so well and brazenly… and, strange as it seemed, he thought one of the most inspiring things she said had been to a nervous Pegasus in Celestia's golden armor: "No, thou art not a Pegasus Guard any longer. Thou art a Starlit Knight, like us."

The minotaurs she also spoke to, but trusted in Aleksandr to order them to do what needed to be done: he was calm, a natural leader, well-versed in war and strategy. In battle, they were fierce and brutal and merciless… but outside of fighting, as they were learning, they had a strong sense of culture all their own, and were dependable and loyal for all their appearance.

Luna told Aleksandr about the rumors of the Gatherers, and asked his thoughts on the subject… and for a while, the minotaur only stood moodily, looking up at the grey clouds above before he had finally nodded slowly and said softly: "We have belief, that those who die… they must stay on this world for forty day as _prividyeniye_, to finish old business and cleanse self of wrongdoing. Then they leave for other world… but sometimes, _prividyeniye _get lost. Get confused. Or do not wish to go… they may even become _nechistaiasila_ or _polunochnitsa_.

"_Baba Yaga_, I do not know much of the dead, even less of dead four-hoofs. I know that fire purifies, and the sign of _Byelobog _scares walking dead more than hammer-blow… but also that firm hammer-blow returns walking corpse to state of being properly-dead corpse." Aleksandr hesitated, and then he looked down at Luna, asking quietly: "But if dead were once living, do they seek leaders? Is old saying in minotaur army, I shall tell you: we do not die until after the battle, when the commander tells us we may rest."

Luna twitched visibly at this, and Aleksandr frowned a bit… but the winged unicorn only laughed dryly, saying quietly: "'Tis… fine, my friend. It is only very similar to a saying of my own… and such words have great power. I was merely surprised… but aye, I fear thou art right. Only the evil use the dead as bait and soldiers, however… whether the dead are willing or not."

Luna hesitated, then she shook her head slowly as Aleksandr studied her curiously and Scrivener gazed at her quietly… but she merely smiled a little before moving on, checking on everyone else. Cowlick was serious and calm – and almost sparkling clean, thanks to the bath she had set up in the second building – and running Applejack and others who had shown they could handle one of the carbines through last-minute drills, and Luna stopped to watch this for a few moments with curiosity, listening close as Cowlick explained the way the weapons worked with a strange sort of exhilaration: not for what the guns did, but the way mechanical parts played off one another to make the weapons work.

Then the winged unicorn had moved on as Pegasi shot over their heads, running aerial drills with Rainbow Dash leading them… past Rarity and Spike and Fluttershy as they worked to put last-minute touches on arms and armor… past Pinkamena as she sat quietly polishing weapons with Big Mac, the two silent but less-than-hostile towards each other.

And lastly, they came to Twilight Sparkle, who was talking quietly with the few other unicorns they had who could work magic to appreciable effect, and the violet pony glanced over her shoulder before she smiled a little, saying quietly: "Just give me a minute. I'm almost done here, and I'll join you two."

"Nay, take thy time, they look to be doing well under thy tutelage… I merely wished to check upon the preparations for the Starlit Knights." Luna said softly, gazing at her with a quiet smile in return, and her eyes slid up to the moon-shaped stud in Twilight's ear before she reached a hoof up and quietly rested it on her shoulder. "Thou art all performing admirably. Come, Scrivener Blooms… we have much else to do."

Twilight bowed her head respectfully to the two as they turned and made their way towards the second apartment building, the more-recently renovated structure… and inside, they headed to a room that Luna had claimed, and effectively transformed into a planning and war room, even if they would hopefully only be here another few nights. And, waiting for them and studying the map of North Neigh that laid out on the tabletop, was Swiftly Wing.

She had provided the map, as well as marked out the mountains: hidey-holes, hidden passes, tunnels, everything else she knew around the outskirts. Swiftly had added moodily that even she wasn't stupid enough to go digging too deep in the quasi-mythical place, though… too many ponies said they were going for 'day-hikes,' only for their remains to be discovered a few days later… which often amounted to little more than a few broken bones and rags that looked as if they had been thrown out like garbage from some high peak.

She also provided them with information: the rough position of turrets that were programmed to shoot earth ponies and apparently also Luna, as well as any invaders, and the routines of the Pegasus soldiers and the unicorn elite guard that Scutum directed. Swiftly grumbled a lot about Scutum, but Luna and Scrivy thought it was less because he was a unicorn and more because he was both competent and a hard-ass… apparently he had more than once almost caught her running and smuggling.

More and more, Luna felt that Scutum could be depended on: he was a loyal warrior, and while the Pegasus soldiers of North Neigh simply closed down and fortified their own barracks every night while the unicorn elite guarded their precious unicorn district, Scutum could sometimes be seen wandering the streets by himself, keeping his eye on things. If something happened, they might be able to count on his help… while every other capable soldier in North Neigh would probably only try to shove them into the jaws of whatever evil was lurking around their village and then run away.

Luna had plotted a rough, possible map of where the _Draugar_, the Gathering, or whatever the parade of ghosts was, apparently entered and exited the city, and it gave her an idea of where they likely headed when they left: the edge of the Gray Mountains weren't a great distance away, and there were two mountain passes within easy reach as well as the maw of what Swiftly said dubiously was just a shallow cave… but Luna had her doubts. She remembered, even now, that Celestia's letter to them so long ago had mentioned tunnels, had mentioned that it looked like there had been tectonic activity around Silver Hoof… and she had only shaken her head slowly, not wanting to rule anything out, scared as that made her of what they could be faced with.

Others came in and out of the strategy room to make reports, to share sightings: a few Pales had been spotted, wandering silently amidst the campsite, and Aleksandr had managed to squeeze his way into the narrow apartments to add that he thought he'd seen a Velite past the fence bordering the edge of North Neigh. But whatever it had been, it had looked almost like it was fleeing from something to the north… and this only made Luna's foreboding worsen. There were many different kinds of living dead and demon, and not all of them worked together… and if she was wrong, if whatever had destroyed Silver Hoof was risen by the darkness, but not working with whatever foul forces had manipulated Ignominious and guided _Ekleíp_…

These thoughts lurked in her mind the entire night, as she ordered the soldiers to all head to quarters early, leaving only the minotaurs and tireless Pinkamena on watch duty. Cowlick, Twilight Sparkle, and Swiftly Wing also stayed awake to plan with Scrivy and Luna, however, despite the sapphire winged unicorn's half-protests… and Fluttershy and Ross had both volunteered already to take care of Scarlet Sage for the night, and would be keeping her safe in the Pegasus wagon.

Luna was more thankful than she could say for such reliable friends… for having such ponies around her she could depend on. When Rainbow Dash came stomping in, looking to help as well and unable to sleep, she sent him on a scouting mission through the town. It made him grumble at first as he thought they were just kicking him out… before she told him quietly: "It is the most important mission I can give, my friend, and I could entrust it to no other. Intelligence is what will aid us in winning the upcoming battle… and furthermore, I wish for thee to stop in at a shop thou should be able to locate without much trouble. The Allsorts Emporium, there should be an elderly unicorn there, named William Isehorse. Please check on his safety, and if he will deign to join us, we could use his knowledge and company."

Rainbow had puffed up a bit more at this, but nodded seriously as he'd gone on his way… but when he had returned, a little less than an hour later, he had shaken his head slowly and muttered: "There's… god. Twenty Pegasus around that walled-in place north of town alone, and turrets are set up all around the barracks, too, with more Pegasus with guns, some of them doing a bad job of hiding in clouds in sniper position. And I couldn't find your friend Isehorse… the shop was dark but unlocked. I let myself in, looked around a little, but there was no one there. Still… it didn't look like he lived there, you know? No food, no bed or anything. Probably just went home."

"I hope thou art correct, Rainbow Dash." Luna murmured, shaking her head slowly, and then she motioned to him, saying quietly: "Swiftly Wing has been telling us more about the ghostly parade… she spoke of a large hole in the fencing. Did thou see it?"

"Northeast, right? To the uh…" Rainbow Dash rose a hoof and shook it absently as he thought to himself. "Left, yeah. To the left of the walled-in place when you're facing it, I'd say… two blocks away. Road dead-ends past what looks like a burnt-down house and then there's just this big gaping hole in the fence, maybe ten, fifteen feet wide."

Swiftly shook her head slowly, muttering under her breath: "Great. They repair that almost every day and yet somepony keeps tearing it down. Ponies argue whether it's because somepony wants us all dead or they just want wood to burn, but… being around you guys is making me paranoid and think that maybe…"

"Yeah, well, believe me. Apparently those two are magnets for this kind of thing… that's why we're all here helping out." Rainbow Dash said mildly as he gestured towards Luna and Scrivy, and Swiftly snorted before the Pegasus rubbed absently at his armored chest. "You guys need me to do anything else?"

"Aye, Rainbow Dash, look at this map and note what I've plotted already. Tell me if thou has seen any other noticeable security precautions or… anything out of the ordinary, and mark the location. Even if thou just felt… strange… in a place, point it out." Luna said quietly, flicking her horn and lifting a marker from the table to float it over to the male, and he winced a little at the seriousness before he took it and sighed, leaning apprehensively over the map.

There were only two points on the map where Rainbow had felt like something was… wrong. One was near the unicorn district – as close as he dared to go, with the patrolling Pegasi that all seemed eager to attack him with their crosshatch blades glinting on their forelegs – and the other was, strangely enough, near the center of the town, close to an old, frozen-over well where the ruins of some monument sat in ugly disarray. He hadn't been able to say why… only that for some reason, the place had chilled him to the bone.

Rainbow Dash stayed to talk and offer his thoughts, the Element of Loyalty around his neck gleaming every so often, as the night wore on. None of them tired, however, all of them could sense the growing unease in the air, as the darkness outside grew steadily, the clouds thickening above, the moon blocked out and even the light cast by the lanterns seeming faded…

Every Starlit Knight was on their hooves, standing in quiet groups outside on the frost-covered road or apprehensively walking through the dim corridors of the revamped servant quarters, tense, not a single pony able to sleep. Pinkamena and Applejack joined them in the strategy room, Applejack with her teeth grit and lasso on one hip, rifle across her back, and vest securely covering her body as she sat by Rainbow Dash, and Pinkamena licking her teeth compulsively, her breathing a bit hard beneath her heavier medium armor as she polished her knives again and again.

Luna looked back and forth, focused and calm, her voice clear and strong in the silence as Scrivener Blooms gazed at her quietly, the two aware of almost every nerve on their bodies, every gesture, every sound, every chime of the bells in the distance… and Luna frowned slowly at this as the other ponies looked back and forth, as the soft sound rang quietly through the air again, vibrating through their bodies despite being so gentle and soothing, hazy, warm, heavy; at first like a blanket that scratched, was itchy over their minds and bodies but becoming quickly like a heavy fleece comforter, so soft, snuggling so tight…

Slowly, Luna tipped sideways until she half-slipped, half-fell to her stomach, breathing evening out as her eyes fluttered, and Scrivener Blooms drooled as his head hung slackly, swaying weakly on his haunches before his glasses fell off his muzzle. The quiet tink they made against the ground went unnoticed as the other ponies groaned and shook their heads, as all throughout the encampment, the bells chimed in gentle rhythm to soft singing that could now be heard, wordless, sweet, divine…

Rainbow Dash and Applejack collapsed against each other and slid to the ground, the earth pony managing to stay awake a moment longer than her husband before she collapsed and twitched once, Pinkamena rasping, the last awake, holding herself up against the table as her body shivered wildly and her eyes bled from the pain of resisting before she arched her back, trying to scream… but all that came out was a whimper before she fell forwards against the table with a quiet thunk, staring sightlessly before her eyes finally closed.

Outside, Aleksandr's fingers dug into the snow as he lowered his head forwards, looking almost as if he was praying as his muscular body trembled, fought to resist, several minotaurs already laying in unconscious heaps and another clutching his hammer back against his chest as he stared at the sky with grit teeth… but soon, both he and Aleksandr collapsed as well as the chimes rang quietly, as the singing only grew in power, the flames that burned in lanterns turning to eldritch green, spilling dark and poisonous light over the snow and throughout the buildings.

And, as the singing grew, as the chimes rang louder, shapes appeared in the snow fields: around them, snow rippled like water and spilled upwards into steam, leaving a path of only rock and mirror-like ice beneath their hooves as a parade of terrible callous phantasms strode calmly forwards. Ponies, not formless, not glowing, but that were terribly, undeniably dull and dead, their eyes glowing with horrible, unnatural light as manes and tails floated and rippled, their skin ill-white, rubbery and translucent. The congregation strode in several loose columns, walking with strange intent, some grinning, others smiling, others staring, as amongst them the Pegasus ponies sang and the unicorns shook their heads back and forth, their horns glowing with eldritch flame and releasing the soporific ring of the chimes, as the earth ponies breathed steam and white fog.

As they walked towards the fence at the edge of North Neigh, first the snow cleared itself away in a rippling tide… and then the fencing tore itself free from the ground, wood rending itself apart, metal twisting and flying, opening a clean, gaping path for the awful spirits. And they strode onwards, the Pegasi and unicorns continuing their divine and yet soulless music, as the earth ponies strode here and there to the fallen in the street, leaning down and breathing their misty breath over their faces.

The eyes of the ponies snapped open, and they stared upwards with slack jaws, then slowly smiled as if they were dreaming, letting the ghastly ponies pull them almost tenderly to their hooves, joining the parade as they laughed, and cried, and stared back and forth with awe, their eyes blind with white light, tricked into seeing divine shapes, images so pure they went beyond holy, a Pegasus Guard crying as he walked alongside grinning, dead unicorns, whispering: "Angels of the Vale of Valhalla…"

Yet the ghastly spirits could not enter the wagons or the buildings, even as they scratched mournfully at walls and doors and stared in through the windows; they breathed over the glass and sent cracks of frost spiraling through it, but never could even the terrible fog they exhaled slip very far into the buildings… and the unnatural earth ponies did not linger far from the parade, taking instead what victims they could as the congregation of perhaps two dozen unnatural spirits strode calmly onwards into North Neigh.

Luna twitched quietly in her sleep, dreaming a wonderful dream with Scrivener Blooms… a dream of mixed memory and reality and everything she wanted, where they lived in Valhalla, the male a warrior poet, and she was Brynhild, and they fought with Sleipnir and Celestia and none of it made sense in the tangle but all of it was wonderful as they ran together down a mountain path dotted with white lilies and black roses… and then all of a sudden, a massive black wolf leapt down into their path, and Luna twitched with such violence in her sleep that she kicked both her rear hooves into Scrivy's stomach where he lay unconscious.

Pain shot through both of their bodies as Scrivy rolled onto his back with a curse and Luna snapped awake, blinking rapidly… and then she looked dazedly back and forth, her mind slow and stupid, hearing a strange ringing in the distance. It sounded like chimes… and even as she began to smile dazedly through the faint ache in her body, as Scrivener looked weakly up, she forced herself to gaze around… and shock rippled through her system at the sight of the strategy room, and the ponies that lay prone and unconscious.

Scrivy blinked, then gritted his teeth, adrenaline pulsing through his body for a moment… and then a shiver spilled down his spine and seemed to drain the strength from him as he began to topple to his knees, looking weakly back and forth as Luna staggered and cursed under her breath. She shook her head quickly, trying to awaken herself before she clenched her eyes shut… and then she winced, her starry mane sparking as Nightmare Moon whispered in her mind: _You must act quickly. This is no time for weakness, little Luna. _

Luna gritted her teeth… and then she reared back and snapped her head upwards as her horn glowed vibrantly, her mane fanning backwards as electricity ran through it and she shouted: "Do not call me weak, creature!"

A shockwave of force emitted from her horn, electricity sparking through the air around her as vibrations rippled almost visibly through the air, and the unconscious ponies across the floor snapped awake, static ripping through their minds and shattering their wild dreams as they scrambled to their hooves.

The entire building rumbled with the force of Luna's magic burst, windows cracking and shattering completely, wood breaking and groaning, ponies throughout the structure snapping awake and gasping in shock as the few that had been left in the snow outside staggered stupidly to their hooves… and then Luna snarled, looking back and forth as Scrivy felt her anger – and beneath that thinner-than-it-seemed layer, her fear – radiating through his own mind and body, as the winged unicorn shouted: "Have every capable warrior still standing assemble outside, Twilight Sparkle and ready them for battle! Scrivener Blooms, rally those in the other building and meet me in our apartment, go now! Swiftly, I implore thee to head quickly now to the wagons, ensure that the young filly there and her guardians are alright. I must also prepare for the battle ahead, do not be slow, do not ask questions, hurry, hurry outside!"

The ponies hesitated only a moment before running to their assigned duties, and yet Luna barely saw them, even as she narrowly followed Scrivener Blooms into the apartment building: knowing his task, however, the male turned right instead of left, running down the halls and shouting to stunned ponies who didn't understand what was going on to assemble outside as Luna barreled into the apartments and flicked her horn sharply upwards, her armor lifting from the floor and swirling rapidly over her body, snapping loudly into place as she called to the chirping, panicked pseudodragon half-hiding under their bedding: "Samael, we have an emergency to deal with, I must send a letter to Celestia immediately! This magic, this terrible feeling… quick, gather Scrivy's supplies!"

Sammy whimpered but skittered quickly out from under the bedding to do as asked, running over to Scrivener's saddlebag as Luna looked back and forth… then smiled grimly as her eyes settled on the telescopic spear resting in its sheath. Her horn glowed, lifting this into the air and bringing it quickly back to settle it behind her, the straps tightly binding it into place over her upper back before she looked towards the pseudodragon, who had managed to wriggle most of the supplies out of the bag, and she nodded quickly, lifting a quill and parchment with only a glance as she murmured: "This is good, thou hast my thanks."

Scrivener came in a moment later, looking with surprise to watch as Luna hurriedly wrote a few short sentences of long-forgotten, runic script over a scrap of parchment. Then she rolled this quickly up and tossed it to the pseudodragon, who caught it with a squawk of surprise as Luna flicked her horn towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male winced as his armor lifted from the ground and locked and strapped itself into place over his body as the winged unicorn ordered: "There is no time to waste, send the letter and hope that Celestia is true to her word. Twilight Sparkle is powerful and knowledgeable, and I am strong and our Starlit Knights will fight fiercely… but we require Celestia's power and experience to ensure our victory here. This is not the work of a single entity… this cannot be the work of a single entity."

Scrivener winced, reaching up to adjust his glasses and realizing with surprise they weren't there… but Luna only smiled grimly as she stepped forwards and firmly kissed him, the male looking at her with surprise before she drew her head back and said quietly: "Now come, Scrivy. I am prepared, thou art prepared… and now we must prepare our troops. 'Twill be draining… but it is necessary. Still I hear the chimes in my head… still, even now, I hear them compelling me to sleep."

The male nodded slowly as she turned and headed past, and he followed hurriedly after Luna as Sammy whimpered in the apartment, but then quickly breathed blue flame over the letter to reduce it to ashes before scrambling after them. Scrivy winced a bit as the skeletal pseudodragon leapt up onto his shoulder, but Luna frowned thoughtfully before she looked across at the creature, saying quietly: "Thou will not be affected by the deceitful melodies of the creatures that have taken us by surprise, Samael… I implore thee, run ahead and spy upon their movements for us. Thou do not live, thou do not breathe, as ponies do… they shall not notice thee unless they literally trod upon thee, and even then thou will be almost invisible to their wicked senses. Follow their march. Send up a flare when they begin to leave North Neigh."

Sammy nodded and chirped, before he leaned back and spat a burst of blue fire that shot high into the air: it was small, but the desolate lack of light made it easier to see, and it dissipated slowly into blue motes that continued to mark the sky. The two nodded to the skeleton, and Sammy hesitated for a moment, then he grabbed the back of Scrivy's neck and nibbled at his mane before turning suddenly and leaping away, scampering through the snow, almost invisible amidst the white powder.

Luna shook her head slowly, then she and Scrivy looked grimly up to stride down the side of the road. The Starlit Knights were assembled in armor, many with weapons, but many were having trouble staying on their hooves… even the minotaurs seemed to be having difficulties resisting the echoes of the chimes, as Aleksandr rested in a kneel with his fist pressed into the ground and head bowed, breathing hard as he rumbled away in his own language to himself in either prayer or meditation.

The winged unicorn strode in front of the group, and they all looked blearily up at her, even Pinkamena standing almost docilely in line as she blinked exhaustedly. Then Luna glanced to the side as Twilight Sparkle slowly approached, shaking her head miserably as she whispered: "Thirty-one. That's how many are left, including us… we… we had about sixty when we left Canterlot if you include the Pegasus Guard, we lost twelve on the way, and now we just lost… seventeen more? Nineteen more? I can't remember… the exact numbers, except for the head-count I just did… Luna, what happened? I don't even remember falling asleep."

"It is very powerful, very old magic that was brought against us… these are not simple evil spirits, or a banding-together of malicious ghosts by unnatural means. They are puppets of a much greater force. But there is no time… they will move quickly through the town, and I must prepare all of thee for what is to come next." Luna replied quietly, and then she glanced at Scrivener Blooms, and the male nodded before they both closed their eyes, slowly bowing their heads towards one-another as Luna's horn began to glow.

The glow grew brighter and brighter, bathing them in blue iridescence as Twilight winced back a bit in surprise, the other soldiers looking up and murmuring between themselves, staring in amazement as the light spread. A hum built steadily in the air, washing away the sounds of the chimes that still rang in the minds and memories of the Starlit Knights… and then Luna arched her back and grit her teeth, Scrivener Blooms mirroring her, the two raising slightly onto their rear hooves before Luna's horn released another powerful shockwave that burst over them, tingling blue waves of light spilling over the army, clearing their minds, reviving their bodies before Luna and Scrivy both collapsed against one-another, breathing hard.

Ponies and minotaurs looked down at themselves as their bodies tingled, glowing faintly: the aura faded quickly from around their bodies, and lasted only a few moments longer where it clung to armor and weapons, as Luna looked up tiredly to Twilight and murmured: "I have insulated all present against being enchanted… but 'twill work both ways, understood? They cannot be manipulated by wicked magic or illusion, but likewise, they cannot be shielded or empowered by protective spells. 'Twill only last a few hours… thou will have to focus on most of the spell-casting now."

"Luna, Scrivy, are you two okay?" Twilight asked worriedly, stepping forwards before she bowed her head, her horn glowing… but Scrivener and Luna only winced, and the violet winged unicorn blushed as she felt a faint spark of recoil twist down her horn, murmuring: "Oh, I… see what you mean now."

"Aye, exactly. As I said, magic-proofing will last only for a few hours, but much will be decided in that time… and while pure magical force will be diluted, think not this protects against fireballs and large pieces of rock thrown at great speed." Luna grimaced a little, then she shook her head, straightening as Scrivy felt a wave of vertigo, but it quickly receded as he rubbed slowly at his face. "My strength returns, bit-by-bit now. Now… the truly difficult part."

She quieted, then shook her head before facing the soldiers, clearing her throat as she called: "Starlit Knights, silence and listen to me!"

For a moment, worried murmurs continued… but as Luna stood up and gritted her teeth, mane sparking as it flowed back from beneath her helm, the ponies quieted and fell to attention, looking towards her for leadership, for guidance. Luna looked over them, then drew her eyes to Aleksandr… and the minotaur smiled a little as he nodded to her firmly: the small gesture seemed to help, as the winged unicorn took a slow breath before her cyan eyes focused, gleaming in the darkness as she said calmly: "We have already been ambushed by malign forces… but this battle has yet to truly begin. We must now pursue and destroy the creature that summoned these wicked beings forth and guided them against us: we may engage the creatures themselves as well, but strange as it may seem, they are not important. They are merely arrows, weapons, designed to attack and confuse us… we must not attack the arrows, we must attack and destroy the archer to render them ineffective, and then we shall reap and burn the tattered remnants that remain.

"We march against an opponent that will be sly and fierce, and may be ancient. We now engage the creature that likely destroyed Silver Hoof… and it is imperative that all listen to my orders when they are given." Luna said quietly, but her voice carried easily even to the ponies at the very back of the lines of soldiers. "If I order thee to fight, then even if we face one of the Black Wolves of Hell… charge, and fight. If I order thee to retreat despite a seemingly-assured victory… thou must retreat, with all haste, and keep in mind this: should we retreat, it does not mean we flee. This creature will not be allowed to see the sun rise… not unless Celestia herself arrives to bring the burning sun crashing down upon its head."

Luna halted, looking back and forth as a shiver spread through her body, Scrivener grimacing over his shoulder. "We must march, and march with haste! The creatures have a great lead upon us, and we must not lose their trail… come friends, to do as the Starlit Knights have sworn to do. To push back darkness and destroy this evil, once and for all!"

She spun around as the soldiers stomped and shouted, then dropped quickly into pace after her, naturally sorting themselves into the groups they had been assigned over the course of the day as the minotaurs brought up the rear, Aleksandr adding words of encouragement in his own language to his kin. Yet Luna and Scrivy both gritted their teeth as they looked back and forth in disgust: the trail left by the awful creatures, whatever they had been, was all too clear from the brushed-aside snow and the path of ice.

They passed several collapsed ponies of North Neigh that had been lured out onto the road, as well as ponies that stared in shivering terror from inside their homes… and Luna called the Starlit Knights onwards, shouting: "We have no time to slow, no time to stop! If thou truly wishes to help those in need, then we must catch the monster before it can slither into hiding in the mountains, and destroy it!"

In the distance, they could still hear the echoes of the chimes, which now sounded not divine but terrible, like mocking portents of doom… and every now and then, a sung word would float to their ears through the bitter night air. The only light came from lanterns that shone like eyes out of windows in homes, hung by their scared inhabitants, so Luna, Twilight, and the few unicorns of the Starlit Knights lit the way with their horns… yet even this magical light the darkness ate greedily, seeming intent to block them in, extinguishing light but carrying awful sound.

Near the edge of town, they came across Commander Scutum as he knelt over a body, a cluster of ponies nervously standing behind him… and Luna called a halt to stop and stare down at this as the unicorn looked slowly up, saying quietly: "I was catching a nap… and that awful, horrible music woke me up. When I looked outside… I saw these… these things marching by. Things I couldn't explain… things that looked like ponies, luring real ponies with them. I watched them, and I realized… they were the ghosts from the parade of phantasms that storms through here every few nights, except somehow… they looked like they had been made _real_.

"This one was straggling, at the back of the pack. It was greedy, tried to do something to the slave-hoof behind me that had just sleepwalked out of his home." Scutum jerked his head towards one of the shivering ponies… and when Luna and Scrivy looked up, they realized the group was mostly earth ponies and a few Pegasi… but ones that the unicorns likely called 'shorn-wings.' "I got out here, fought it. Killed it. And it turned into this."

He looked silently down at the dead body… and Luna shook her head slowly at the sight of the corpse. It was nothing more than a skeleton, with mummified, gray skin pulled too tight over the bones, black stitching holding skin like paper together, eyes missing from staring sockets. A large knife was buried through its chest… and Scutum slowly stood, looking across at them as he flicked his head to the side, the weapon ripping free of the bloodless wound as he said quietly: "I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" added one of the Pegasi, and he stepped forwards, swallowing thickly but looking determined, rusty crosshatch blades glinting dully on his forelegs. "North Neigh's a horrible place but… they took my friend."

"Shorn-wings and slave-hoofs should stay out of this." Scutum said over his shoulder quietly, and the ponies both glared and quailed from him before the unicorn added in a softer voice: "You have nothing worth dying for. But you do have something to live for… hope for a better future for your lot. Let us unicorns handle the dying part."

"You don't give us orders, unicorn." one of the earth ponies said quietly, stepping forwards… but he smiled faintly all the same, bowing his head in honest respect to Scutum. "If we want freedom, it'd be a sick goddamn joke to have you unicorns fight for it for us, after taking everything away from us."

"Well, Champion Luna, I guess you got me and some rag-tag split-hooves who are determined to fight beside you." Scutum shrugged after a moment, looking both rueful and entertained all at once. "At least we'll be cannon fodder."

Luna didn't know whether to grin or to snap at them… but before she could think of what to do or say, both she and Scrivy glanced up as a faint blue streak of fire went up in the distance, and she shook her head quickly, grimacing across at them. "Very well, I do not have the time to argue… but thou must listen to me, understood?"

"Ma'am." Scutum smiled wryly, and Luna snorted before she shouted an order to move forwards over her shoulder as she began to jog over the frosty path, gritting her teeth in disgust as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight ran on either side of her and Scutum let himself follow on the flank, moving with surprising ease into line as he asked clearly over the thudding of hooves: "So what the hell are we up against?"

"These are not evil spirits, these are not ghosts or zombies… they are Dead Dolls." Luna shook her head, snarling in disgust as they followed the path through the hole in the fencing and into the snowy fields, a sharp, bitter wind whispering around them as the music in the distance finally began to fade. "'Tis vile, unholy necromancy… and 'twas usually done only by the most wicked of Blood Seers. Corpses are dried and mummified, and made into hideous dolls… then living ponies are kidnapped, and their life force is drained from their bodies to power them, and that same life force encapsulates them, disguises them as ghosts. Those who gaze for too long upon the Dead Dolls when they are active see lost relatives, and lost friends… and the Dead Dolls feed off emotions, off warmth, off life force.

"And whoever created these, designed them all too well… for the unicorns, they likely fashioned horns of crystal to carry the dark enchantment, hidden in the awful bells. In the wings of the Pegasus, I expect there are concealed instruments, flutes, and musical feathers as well as unholy tampering down with their throats, making them a living orchestra to add power to the phantasmal melody… a melody that lulls the awake to sleep, and wakens those who slumber. To the earth ponies, they have filled with Lethe's perfume, wiping out memory, replacing with illusion. I fear they must be made by _Ekleíp _but powered by a monster versed almost-too-well in dark powers…" Luna snarled, then glanced up as another blue burst of flame went up in the distance, whispering: "Sammy, thou brave creature, thou does not need to follow them now… thou does thy job too well, and the master of these minions will not be as blind to thee…"

She gritted her teeth as the looming shape of the mountains appeared in the distance… and then her eyes widened as she saw a great congregation. The Dead Dolls were filing down the path into an enormous, cavernous hole in the wall, and a large group of living ponies merely stood calmly before this gaping mouth, slack and dull, some laughing weakly, some crying, but most of them emotionless and all of them confused and dazed… and Luna began to tilt her head forwards, preparing a spell, before a terrible, enormous claw reached out of the shadows of the cave beyond and seized three ponies in its grip, crushing them and yanking them into the darkness beneath the mountains before there was a horrible crunch.

Luna cursed in shock, then she snarled and leaned forwards as the claw appeared again: mottled gold and black scales covered it, ending in massive talons that glinted like metal as a long, guttural hiss floated out of the cave… and Luna felt a terrible shiver roll down her spine, felt like something was terribly wrong even as she shouted: "Hide not in the shadows, and release yon ponies, foul monster, and I shall make thy death a swift one!"

The claw halted… then slowly lowered to the ground even as Luna looked over her shoulder and snapped: "Everypony, first rescue those trapped in a daze! Smite them, drag them back, do whatever thou must to get them away from the battlefield and restore the sense to their minds!"

Starlit Knights shouted in confirmation as Pegasus leapt up and took to the air, the earth ponies breaking formation to head into the throng of dazed ponies before Luna stumbled to a halt with a curse of surprise, glancing down to see that there was not frozen ice under-hoof… but mud and mire. Swampland, warm and pulsing and disgusting, that stood in a fifty foot wide, rotten-smelling waste in front of the cavern… and then Luna's eyes widened as she looked up and a quiet chuckle emerged from the cave, Scrivener staggering to a halt and looking over his shoulder at her with disbelief even as Luna leaned forwards and screamed: "Retreat! Retreat immediately, grab who thou can and retreat!"

Ponies looked up in dumb surprise… and then the grinning head of the golden, draconic monster leaned out of the cavern as the monster pulled itself eagerly forwards, blue smog hissing up from its nostrils and jaws as it licked its lips with a long black tongue. Golden scales marred with terrible blotches and streaks of both black and white covered its face and armored its body, its eyes sunken back into its skull and lacking pupil, white-rimmed azure in its sockets. Its teeth were stained black and red in oozing gums, and a crown of six immense, gnarled horns twisted back from the monster's head.

It looked like a dragon… but it couldn't be, even as its long neck twisted downwards, as its crocodilian features contorted with a horrible grin. There was something too monstrous about it… and as it pulled itself forwards so half its body leaned out of the cave, six immense spikes of bone that jutted cruelly out on its back in place of wings gleamed, almost pulsing with energy as they shifted and moved like pistons as the monster leaned down, its thick, squat forelegs pushing against the ground as ponies stared up at this horrible thing with shock, before Discombobulation popped into being next to Twilight with a snarl, seizing her around the body and vanishing from the spot with her as the monster's jaws lulled open.

"_Shallok cra' tels talos…_" The monster's voice was calm, mocking, terrible… and the ponies who heard it stared up at its words, as vibrations rumbled through the air around the monstrosity as it leaned down over them, continuing to speak as its alien language ripped into the minds of ponies near and far before they even realized what was happening, like hooked claws that punctured their thoughts, swirled down into their very souls. "_Shallok rai baskaa…_"

The ponies nearest began to scream, and yet they could barely hear one another's cries of agony, Scrivener staggering backwards in horror as tears spilled down Luna's face as she howled, but none heard her: none heard, as the ponies nearest the monster clutched their chests and their faces as blood flowed from their eyes and ears in rivers with their shrieks of torment, as they staggered and collapsed to the ground to convulse senselessly. "_Shallok hez'raa tor…_"

Then Luna snarled and lashed her horn upwards, and a blast of lightning erupted from the skies, smashing into the creature's face and making it flinch backwards with a snarl… but that was all, immediately glaring down at her as Luna threw herself into the air and flicked her horn as it glowed brightly, spear ripping free of her holster and spinning to its full length beside her as she shouted furiously, even as her tears froze on her cheeks in the cold: "Silence, Tyrant Wyrm! I know not how thy wretched, heinous, godless self could have survived for a thousand years alone in shadow… but today, thy kind shall be driven to extinction!"

The Tyrant Wyrm grinned at this, its eyes glowing as it seemed to understand her, Scrivener staring in horror as the ponies that still had some sense in their minds scattered, retreating… and those that were too broken, too damaged by the awful recitation of the monster's awful words, only lay on the ground. One was dead… and then the draconic monster rose a claw and slammed it down savagely on top of a cluster of crying ponies, crushing them like they were nothing more than paper and tin as Luna's eyes blazed before she snarled and lunged forwards, driving her spear in front of her-

"_Shallok talos, shallock, baskaa_!" The monster reared back as it roared these words, punctuated by a laugh, and Luna shrieked in pain as the waves of sound rippled past her, knocking her off balance as the awful words tore through her mind, before the monster's claw lashed out with horrible speed and infuriating disdain, slapping her out of the air and making Scrivener stagger to the side as ponies fled past him in terror. "_Tallos baskaa!_"

He swayed weakly on the spot as Luna crashed down past the swamps into the snow, cursing and more humiliated than pained, even as her insides and mind twisted, as the Tyrant Wyrm leaned forwards and greedily scooped up several ponies that had been too damaged to flee, tossing them upwards and into its jaws. It crunched them loudly between its teeth, ignoring clothes and armor and weapons, slurping loudly as blood and acidic drool dripped down its chin. And Scrivener could only stare, standing stupidly alone, some forty feet away just in the beginning of the bog, as behind him, ponies panicked, Twilight Sparkle reappearing in a horrified daze with Discombobulation, Cowlick shouting uselessly as she tried to marshal soldiers and others fled, Scutum roaring orders of his own…

The Wyrm leaned forwards, and then it said in an almost mocking voice, ignoring Scrivener as it gazed instead at the horde of ponies: "_Loka…shallock… tantrass…_"

Luna snarled, hauling herself to her hooves and shaking herself out, shouting at Scrivener Blooms as behind him, ponies froze up, grabbing at themselves, some firing wildly, uselessly with guns, with crossbows, with anything they could find at the gigantic dragon-monster and others simply trying to run away… and then Scrivener whispered: "There's a pattern, I… I can understand it. I can almost understand it… the formation of words, the placement of the letters, no, no, the sounds, it's all about the rhythm… it's the rhythm!"

The monster began to open its mouth, began to speak its cursed language again as Luna took to the air and swept in towards it with a snarl, but its eyes flicked to the side, opening its jaws… and then Scrivener stepped forwards, yelling desperately: "_Shallock_!"

Immediately, the Tyrant Wyrm twitched violently, rounding completely on Scrivener Blooms, looking down at him with fury, with hate, with rage, like he was a sinner who had just howled some unforgivable, bastardizing blasphemy in the holiest of sanctuaries… and then Luna crashed into the side of the dragon's skull.

She smashed straight through its head, shattering through the cheekbones and making it howl in what sounded horribly like frustration and rage, not pain, even as she executed a sharp, twisting dive that sent her ramming through the underside of its jaw and out the top of its skull, leaving awful wounds behind. Terrible, not just because of their size, but because that for all the same they were bloodless, even as splinters of bone and scale flew around her as she spun around in midair and crashed viciously through its enormous head again, smashing through the temple with the spear thrusted out in front of her but crashing her entire body through the monstrosity with every movement, as unholy, sapphire-tinged light pulsed out of the enormous holes.

Luna began to spin around, and then the Tyrant Wyrm threw back its head and roared, the raw waves of sound enough to send Luna hurtling backwards with a wince, launched through the air like a catapult as the mountains quaked and rumbled, the swamps beneath them pulsed and hardened… but all around Scrivener Blooms, ponies surged forwards, Cowlick shouting: "Come on, give her support! This is no place for cowards!"

"No!" Luna shouted desperately, even as she spun around to recover her balance… and then she looked up in shock as a formation of Pegasus ponies shot towards the monster at head level, Rainbow Dash at the head of the group. "Thou do not understand what we face, halt!"

But they couldn't hear her: they could only hear each other, could only hear the call to arms, could only see that the monster had been wounded and they had become too eager for revenge, too confident despite Luna's warnings, Luna's yells. Bullets and bolts peppered the monster's front from a distance as Pegasi slammed into the creature's surprised face, the Tyrant Wyrm's head twisting backwards with a grunt of shock as all five collided at once before kicking savagely off, sending cracks through the brittle, metal-like scales covering its muzzle as four of the Pegasi launched themselves backwards and Rainbow Dash instead sprang upwards, shooting high into the air…

And at the creature's feet, ponies swung in weapons, attempted to drive spear and sword into the thickly-armored, low-to-the-ground underbelly, hacked at its claws as a minotaur leapt upwards and slammed an axe into a knee, knocking a leg out from beneath it and making it drop forwards with a hiss of frustration as it rose its other limb, the soldiers swarming it not seeing this, not hearing Luna's shout of warning before it slammed its claw down into the ground, crushing several soldiers underfoot as a wave of black, horrible mud exploded upwards and splattered over ponies, driving them backwards and to the ground before it hauled itself to its feet and viciously stomped both claws downwards, crushing ponies and minotaurs like bugs beneath it.

Luna shouted in denial, then looked up in shock as Rainbow Dash dropped like a meteor towards the creature, testing the speed barrier, likely meaning to hammer it with the full force of a sonic rainboom… and then the monster's head snapped upwards, the terrible holes throughout its skull making its glare all the more baleful before it exhaled a blast of poisonous blue smog like a geyser, buffeting Rainbow Dash backwards through the air as one of his wings bent painfully and he winced before one of the monster's wagon-sized claws slammed into him.

He was sent rocketing bonelessly downwards, crashing into the hard ice at the edge of the bog as chunks of armor flew of his body, skidding forwards as there was an awful crack… and Applejack dropped her rifle with a shriek from beside Cowlick as Scrivener Blooms cursed and Luna dropped her face in a hoof for a moment, hovering silently in the air as Rainbow Dash lay dead and broken, skin showing through a blue coat that had been half-scalded off by the monster's toxic breath, his head twisted almost all the way around on his shattered neck, feathers silently settling around his corpse from his shattered wings.

"No!" Twilight shrieked, and then she snarled, glaring at the monster as the Tyrant Wyrm growled out at them, its eyes glowing before the violet pony broke into a charge, a bright glow forming around her horn as Discombobulation sprinted along at her side. Above, Luna snarled, then she shot down towards the monster, only wanting to make it suffer, only wanting to kill it, no matter what sanity and reason said.

The monster began to open its jaws, to chant its foul language… and even as Scrivener felt Luna's rage, his own horror, and the terrible sense of doom that ripped like static through the skies around them as Cowlick shouted for order at their backs, as ponies still forced forwards even with tears of blood and terror in their eyes, he also felt something else. He felt cold, awful knowledge in his mind, coming from a mix of Luna's memories and his own talents, letting him understand this monster… letting him maybe open a way for them to make it suffer, even as its words rolled over the charging ponies and made them twitch with agony: "_Bow to us, powerless ones…_"

"We are not powerless! We are not slaves!" Scrivener Blooms shouted, and he didn't know if he spoke in his language, or the monster's, as the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes flicked to him, its terrible, resonating voice somehow blocked, somehow halted, as Scrivener stepped forwards and snarled with a voice he didn't know he had, in a language he didn't know he knew: "Tyrant slave, filth of darkness, rot-eater, crawl back into the Void!"

The monster snarled, its eyes blazing, attention once more drawn to Scrivener Blooms… before Luna slammed into its skull, her spear sinking through its forehead as her hooves crashed between its eyes, making its head snap backwards as it bit savagely up at her, blue smog bursting out of its jaws… but the winged unicorn fled quickly, and its raised head gave Twilight an opportunity to snap her horn upwards with a snarled spell, a blast of red flame crashing into the underside of its jaws with a powerful enough explosion to send its head snapping backwards and cracking painfully and loudly off the top of the cavernous archway.

It roared in fury, sweeping a claw forwards, and a massive wave of terrible black muck surged upwards, washing towards her as she winced… but Discombobulation stepped smoothly in front of Twilight, snapping his fingers and turning the tidal wave of goo in front of them into nothing but harmless smoke before he seized her by the back of the mane as the monster's head snapped downwards, and both he and Twilight vanished from the spot a moment before its jaws crashed into the earth. It yanked its head back, and Scrivener began to open its mouth before its blue eyes flashed as it hissed: "_We will show you the true meaning of the Black Verses._"

Scrivener winced as a spark went off in his mind… and then he screamed in agony, trembles running through his body as horrible, inexplicable, awful knowledge entered his head, of torture and violence and war, blood running from his eyes as he fell to the ground with shrieks of torment, beginning to convulse as Luna howled and arched her back, electricity sparking along her body as she felt Scrivy's mental pain bursting wildly through her mind. And the Tyrant Wyrm only grinned, leaning forwards, beginning to open its jaws as in Scrivener's mind, its voice whispered with unfathomable tenderness: _Know all of us. See all of us. You dare quote our Verses to us? See the meaning behind them. Experience the countless eons of Hell we have inflicted as we consumed race after race, world after world. And now become part of us…_

The monster's jaws opened as its head leaned down, and Luna was helpless, barely able to keep herself from plummeting from the air as she screamed Scrivy's name, as in the distance, Twilight and Discombobulation reappeared too far away, too late to help, as ponies stared at this unstoppable abomination even as a glow began to spill through the sky…

And then the monster's head rose slightly as shimmering light shone over its features, snarling in shocked surprise before a massive golden meteor slammed down into its head, and its skull simply exploded into fragments that dissolved amidst an echoing wave of holy, glowing flame, the monster's jaws shrieking as it staggered backwards… and then the shape that had crashed into its skull leapt backwards, enormous white wings propelling the ivory equine away before Celestia landed beside Scrivener Blooms' prone form, straightening slowly in her glorious, golden full plate armor as her radiant rainbow mane sparked with electricity.

The Tyrant Wyrm gargled, the only thing left of its broken, now violently-burning skull its jaws and part of its crocodilian muzzle. Its mouth snapped open and closed spasmodically, holy fire mixing with unholy blue light and arcs of energy that twisted back and forth as it half-slithered back into the cavern, then it fell forwards on its stomach in what seemed like a dead collapse. Celestia, however, only grimaced in disgust before she tilted her head downwards, her horn glowing as she touched it gently to Scrivy's skull as he continued to sob helplessly and convulse on the ground… and a moment later, a shudder tore through his body before his back arched with a hiss, and he blinked stupidly as he sat quickly up, breathing hard as the ivory equine said calmly: "It is not dead, but stunned. Scrivener Blooms, can you stand?"

"Celestia!" Luna shot towards them, twisting just past her sister to land beside Scrivener Blooms, gritting her teeth as she looked over him worriedly… but he smiled weakly as he slowly forced himself to his hooves, shivering violently. Luna winced, then she looked up at her sister as Celestia spared a brief, faint smile, and the smaller winged unicorn whispered: "Thou has my thanks from the bottom of my heart, for… for coming here. For saving us."

"No one is saved yet." Celestia said quietly, looking ahead as the Tyrant Wyrm twitched on the ground as the last of the golden flames slowly died out… and the monster snarled as its head lolled to the side, grinding against the ground as mud and diseased soil from the bog spread upwards, transforming into bone matter as the white winged unicorn gritted her teeth. "Faster than I'd hoped, but I saw what happened… I saw what it did. Scrivener Blooms, Luna, will you listen to me?"

"We're at your command!" Twilight Sparkle's voice shouted, and Celestia looked over her shoulder to see the violet pony standing with Discombobulation as the chaotic creature rested a hand silently on her back, Spike snarling as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist, Cowlick standing with her rifle at the ready and the soldiers that still survived gathered and prepared… including Applejack, even as tears flowed down her face.

"_Nothing but slaves and toys…_" rasped the awful voice of the monstrosity, and Scrivener snarled, wincing backwards even as he tried to swallow his terror, as the monster rose its head slowly, the mud of the bog forming a grisly, ugly mask that jutted rudely from its shattered head, with empty sockets through which unholy light shone before its wrinkled jaws curled in a twisted grin. "_Mortals obey death. We welcome it. We command it._"

The Tyrant Wyrm lowered its head, and Scrivener cried out in disgust, in horror, as Celestia and Luna both set themselves, snarling as the monster breathed blue, awful smog out over the mangled corpses in front of it… and, to the horror of those gathered against this awful, seemingly-invulnerable monstrosity, the dead ponies began to rise, their eyes filling with horrible, soulless life as black drool dripped from their jaws, hauling themselves upwards as Celestia shouted over her shoulder: "Do not allow the monster's minions to make contact with you! They are not your friends or your loved ones! Hack them apart, and purge them with fire!" Then she halted, clenched her eyes shut… and whispered: "Sister… I do not wish to ask this of you, and I know you are weakened. But they will spread their disease, and their numbers will quickly overwhelm these ponies here… unless…"

Luna trembled, looking up, watching as the Tyrant Wyrm laughed at them, watching as the living dead made from their former companions reaches down, and with only a firm press of their hooves and a rasp of breath over a corpse's face, dead bodies convulsed, and began to rise… and there were many dead. The explosive wave of muck it had thrown at Twilight had hurled maybe a dozen corpses over the battlefield, maybe more… and Luna clenched her eyes shut, trembling violently, before she leaned forwards and shouted as her eyes glowed white, as her horn took on a terrible black sheen: "My friends, I am sorry… but as thy commander, I have not yet said thou may rest… now do thy duty!"

She snapped her horn upwards, and black lightning erupted from the skies, ripping over the ground, sending shocks through the bog as the Tyrant Wyrm snarled in surprise… and then corpses twitched as a faint blue glow surrounded them, before a dead earth pony slowly sat up as it rasped in shock before gritting its teeth as it pushed to its hooves… and others followed.

They looked silently over their shoulders with sadness and with understanding at the ponies behind them as they formed into battle lines… and Luna shivered as she dropped her head forwards, whispering a silent apology as Twilight moaned weakly, but Celestia only looked ahead, saying quietly: "When the Tyrant Wyrm dies, the thralls will die. And you too, shall be laid to rest. Luna, we have no time. Scrivener Blooms, I think you know what to do. Take wing."

Celestia leapt into the air, and the Tyrant Wyrm snarled an order, the corrupted, puppeted zombies in front of it charging with animal howls towards the line of cold revenants as dead ponies stood in a wall in front of their friends… before Cowlick ran forwards, shouting angrily over her shoulder: "I am not sitting back and watching them die again to save my sorry ass!"

She dropped to a kneel between two revenants, raising her rifle and firing a round that smashed into the skull of a charging Tyrant thrall… and it screamed in pain, collapsing forwards on its face. And like a call to battle, Pegasi shot into the air as Twilight lunged forwards and swept her horn out with a snarled spell, a massive wall of flame slicing the battlefield in two, the thralls howling in agony even as they forced themselves to keep charging forwards through this, burning zombies hungrily reaching forwards… only to be met with silent revenants they couldn't infect, couldn't destroy, couldn't stop.

The Tyrant Wyrm began to speak its awful, terrible language… and even as Scrivener Blooms winced and flinched at the awful images the words sent tearing through his mind, he yelled back at it, interrupting its verses with other lines, making it stagger in mid-speech as it snarled at him… then hissed when Luna shot past its head, distracted for a moment by the winged unicorn before Celestia flicked her horn, eyes cold. A blast of lightning erupted from the sky, smashing into the back of the monster's neck and then chaining off it to hammer into the cavern mouth overtop it, the monster snarling… and then arching its back with a gargle, head tilting backwards, as several large, broken chunks of rock crashed down into its back, snapping one of the strange, piston-like bones standing out of its shoulder blades.

It began to turn towards Celestia… and Luna darted across its throat with a snarl as she lashed her spear out with a flick of her own horn, ripping through its throat and cutting it off before it could begin to roar, the draconic monster learning forwards with a hiss as it grasped at its neck, the evil light glowing out of its shattered head intensifying with its rage as the sisters harried it savagely with attacks.

In the melee, Scrivener winced as a zombie tore past a revenant to lunge towards him, sensing living flesh… and then an axe flew past Scrivy's head to smash into the revenant's, the monster staggering backwards with a shriek before Pinkamena charged forwards. She leapt up at the last moment, seizing the handle of her weapon as she grinned savagely and kicked both rear hooves into the monster's body, yanking the axe free as she sent it crashing backwards and howling in misery as it landed in the firewall Twilight had created across the battlefield.

Applejack cursed under her breath as she fired a rifle round into the head of another zombie, but more were swarming up out of the caves past the Tyrant Wyrm now, coming over the battlefield eagerly, victims of who knew how many rampages this monster had gone on… and then she cursed and sent a rear hoof slamming into the face of a zombie behind her as it lunged, knocking it backwards, before she looked up too late as another jumped at her… only to collide with an armored Pegasus that slipped quickly in front of her. It bit savagely down into its neck, but the revenant didn't even twitch as he yanked the zombie free and then launched into the air with it still held tightly by his front hooves, kicking it roughly backwards into the wall of fire before he flipped and neatly dropped back down… and then Rainbow Dash smiled over his shoulder at Applejack as she stumbled towards him, but he held up a hoof, shaking it quickly… then giving a single wink as he mouthed: 'I love you, AJ.'

"Rainbow!" Applejack shouted, but the Pegasus was already gone, lunging back into the crowd, towards the monsters… and the earth pony clenched her eyes shut before she howled in longing and misery as she rose her rifle, snarling as she fired almost wildly in the direction of the Tyrant Wyrm and the undead thralls, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why, goddammit? Why?"

The Tyrant Wyrm roared, and reality almost shuddered with the force of it as both Celestia and Luna were blown backwards in midair, driven away from the monster… and then Twilight Sparkle shot between the two with a snarl, her wings spread, flying for the first time on her own without hesitation, without fear, as she lashed her horn forwards and sent a fireball shooting into the monster's jaws.

It struck the back of its throat and exploded in a tremendous blast that knocked Twilight zigzagging towards the ground with a curse… but a moment later, Discombobulation winced as he appeared in midair and stomped a heel into the folds of reality, shattering it like glass and forming a green portal that the winged unicorn fell through before leaping in himself. The portal blinked out of existence as the Tyrant Wyrm howled and shook its head wildly back and forth, jaws shattered, smoke pouring up around its features as Celestia looked at Luna and shouted: "Now, while we have a chance! The chest!"

Luna nodded curtly, dropping into a steep dive as Celestia flapped her wings and flew backwards, her horn beginning to glow bright gold as Luna dove down and skimmed along the surface of the bog, whipping past zombies that had forgotten everything but how to run and claw and bite, that lunged uselessly at her as she shot past, her spear clutched tightly in her forelegs and aimed out in front of her as her horn began to glow blue, her starry mane sparking and falling out behind her as Scrivener dropped his head forwards on instinct, adding his concentration and power as he stood filled with desperation amidst a battlefield of the dead and living. Then Luna snarled, her eyes glowing, twisting herself violently to corkscrew her body as she became nothing but terrible, sapphire blue mist wrapped around a blackly-glowing spear.

She slammed into the monster's chest, spinning savagely and ripping upwards, tearing its chest open… and the monster's breast shattered like it was nothing more than a shell of porcelain as Luna reformed in a crouch against its body before kicking hard off as the monster howled. Its back arched, its head snapped back and forth, and its shattered chest left open a clear view of not gore or blood or flesh, but a terrible, enormous crimson eye that stared wildly back and forth, surrounded by thick, pinkish tendrils that writhed in surprise and horror, seeing too late Celestia shooting down as she flicked her horn forwards, a golden fireball erupting from the tip.

The sphere of flame and light smashed into the hideous, staring red eye… and then it exploded in a terrible burst, an awful, shrieking cry rising up as the Tyrant Wyrm staggered backwards and the zombies throughout the battlefield all wailed in agony, collapsing as their bodies steamed before exploding into flames. And the Tyrant Wyrm, the hideous, draconic monster, howled as the eye was consumed, as its body toppled forwards and it stared blankly from the sockets of a mask of mud-bog-made-ivory… before, hideously, the creature grinned, rasping: "_My death is all part of the Wise Horse's plans. You're too late. Ekleíp has won._"

The Tyrant Wyrm chuckled quietly… and then the gruesome beast finally fell still as its body broke apart into pieces, collapsing into dust and brittle clay as it lost all color, all density, and Scrivener Blooms could only stare in horror even as behind him, faint, weak cries of the agony of victory rose up through the bitter air.


	33. Poisoned Triumph

Chapter Thirty: Poisoned Triumph

~BlackRoseRaven

The lie of victory lasted only ten minutes. Ten minutes during which Scrivener Blooms and Luna had never run harder or faster, pushing through pain and exhaustion. Ten minutes in which they crossed an entire town to reach their encampment. Ten minutes too long… ten minutes too late.

The door of the Pegasus wagon was open, creaking quietly in the faint wind, and Ross was a crying, sobbing mess in the corner, clutching the Element of Kindness in shivering hooves and shaking his head wildly as he rambled wildly… and Fluttershy hung from one of the rafters, her eyes closed, her features almost peaceful, her neck bruised from the noose she dangled silently by. And Scarlet Sage, their little filly, was gone… all that was left was her doll.

Scrivener and Luna stared at Fluttershy's dead body, shaking their heads in disbelief, and then Ross looked up from his corner and shrieked: "She made her do it! But it wasn't her, because she was always a good girl… but she cut her and made her do it and I don't know why I don't know why oh god…"

"Scarlet Sage…" Luna whispered, tears forming in her eyes… and then she looked silently towards the bedding where their filly had stayed, before she frowned at the sight of her doll. Slowly, she stepped towards this… and then she picked it up, staring at the mane and tail, her mouth going dry.

They had turned almost completely white, except for a single red dot that was clearly blood. But it tinged the mane scarlet where it touched… and Luna snarled slowly as Scrivener stared over at her with horror, before the earth pony turned and scrambled out of the wagon as Luna followed a moment later, the two shooting back into the street, charging back into the town as Scrivener thought in what felt like lunatic delirium: _Wise Horse's plans… Wise Horse… William Isehorse… he got to Scarlet Sage through blood somehow…_

Luna snarled, breathing steam, her eyes glowing as Nightmare Moon screamed inside of her for vengeance… and without slowing, without stopping even as they reached the juncture, Luna leapt up the stairs and smashed through the door of the emporium, roaring in a voice that shook the shop: "Old unicorn, come out… Nightmare Moon wants to ask a question!"

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth as he followed her into the shop, looking back and forth as Luna glared around the room, breathing hard… then immediately headed for the stairs, the earth pony following her up to the room above, Luna cursing as she shoved her way past shelves of boxes and stock before Scrivener frowned a bit as he walked past her, pushing his hooves against the far wall. _Wait… I remember this room being much bigger years ago… _

Luna glanced at him sharply as he gave her a look, their eyes glowing as they traded thoughts and memories… and then she and Scrivy positioned themselves several feet away from the wall, before they lowered their shoulders and leapt forwards at the same time, smashing into it and ripping a hole through a thin, fake wall and staggering into a hidden office beyond that was lit by a single lantern in the far corner. It was long abandoned… but there was a letter sitting on the desk, and a red robe hung from a hat-rack, along with a glimmering platinum amulet that symbolized the eclipse.

Luna snarled in fury as Scrivener stepped forwards, looking down at the letter with grit teeth… and then he shuddered, clenching his eyes shut, dropping his head forwards as Luna looked up, pain and despair ripping through their bodies before she closed her eyes and whispered: "Read it, husband. Read it, my beloved… it hurts so badly, but… we cannot run from this. And we must save her if we can… we must."

Scrivener Blooms looked down silently, and then he closed his eyes before forcing them to return to the letter, hating how much had happened, so fast, so suddenly: how they suddenly had answers, they had done what they had been ordered to do… and had been left with a Pyrrhic victory against a terrible monster that had now become nothing more than a brutal failure.

Then Luna stepped up to his side, pressing silently against him… and Scrivy swallowed thickly before he looked down at the parchment, reading in the faint light of the lantern: "'Luna and Scrivener Blooms, I have faith that you'll find this. Just as I have faith that even though what _Ekleíp _excavated in Silver Hoof proved to be a Tyrant Wyrm, that even though it almost eradicated the entire cult before we could finally force the bloodless beast to succumb and negotiate, you will destroy it. I know it will not be without cost, and I know that even more than losing your friends… what I will be forced to do to ensure that you come to me, to ensure that you will help us, Luna, will hurt even more than making the Dead Dolls, and purposefully misleading you and your husband, confusing you just enough to send you on that wild goose chase after ghosts that don't exist, looking for answers in all the wrong places. It hurt as much as pretending to be one of these 'proud' unicorns, and supporting ponies like Bramblethorn to ensure I could live here in the privacy my aims required. And I cannot tell you how much what I have done hurts me… how much I know it must hurt you… but this only makes this betrayal sting all the harsher, does it not?

"'I am sorry I had to resort to these methods. That you felt the way you did about us… but I also understand. _Ekleíp _has not done a good job of coming across as anything less than hostile. In part this is because we did not know what to expect… in part, because many Blood Seers think the only way to get through to another is power. They did not understand that I was not interested in Nightmare Moon to use as a chained monster, as we have so many other creatures… I determined these prophecies may hold a rare truth because of your mind.

"'Luna, Scrivener Blooms… come to me, come to the Black Baroque. I have left a map for you… but come alone. We cannot tolerate any interference at this juncture, and time runs short for us both. That is why I was forced to lower myself to this despicable act of kidnapping your daughter. That is why I have been forced to act as I have. Rest for the night if you must, but leave. Leave before the sun's rise, leave before you set the moon. Leave alone… the Black Baroque is well-defended, and I do not want more pointless death. Please, I beg of you. Help _Ekleíp_. Help bring this corrupt and shrouded world around to rebirth. I will be waiting, with all your answers. I am Wisehorse, Blood Bishop of _Ekleíp_… and I know that one way or another, you will come to terms with what must be done. It is all for the greater good.'"

Scrivener Blooms closed his eyes, lowering his head silently as Luna shivered a bit, looking at him for a few moments… and then she dropped her face against the side of his neck, whispering: "We must save Scarlet Sage… we must not allow another pointless death to occur. Scrivener Blooms, oh… has all this been in vain? We have tried to do good and… and we have killed most of our friends. We are the cause… and Scrivy, thy mind…"

"My mind is fine…" Scrivener closed his eyes with a weak laugh, even as Luna drew back with a tremble and a worried look. "Besides, the… the dead have far more importance than my mind. Heaven's Horses, Luna… that… that was a Tyrant Wyrm?"

"Yes, that was a Tyrant Wyrm. If memory serves me correctly, it was a Dictator. Very powerful, with many of the capabilities of its terrible kind, but thankfully not a Brood Vizier… we were underprepared as it was." Celestia's voice said calmly, as if she had always been there, and Luna and Scrivener Blooms both gazed miserably towards the majestic ivory equine as she stood quietly on the other side of the hole they had knocked in the wall, gazing silently in at them. "Friends have died… and your daughter was taken. I'm sorry, sister. Let me help. Let me come with you."

"Sister, there… are other things to be done, Canterlot will be in chaos without thee, and… we have been asked to go alone." Luna looked down silently, and then Celestia shook her head slowly, the sapphire winged unicorn snarling a bit as she looked up at her with teary eyes. "We must, though! We cannot risk Scarlet Sage being-"

"And if you go alone, you two will be at the mercy of _Ekleíp_. I will not allow that. I won't lose my entire family to Blood Seers." Celestia said quietly, leaning forwards silently, and Luna and Scrivener Blooms both closed their eyes, bowing their heads forwards, trembling like children in their despair. "Besides… if you go alone, and he is able to coerce even one of you into a trap or chains or get a touch of your blood, it's all over. He could simply kill Scarlet Sage out of hoof if he wished. He won't dare hurt the foal if there's more than yourselves present… and Equestria… doesn't need me to be a pretty Queen, sitting uselessly on the throne. What's in the best interests of Equestria is halting _Ekleíp_… if their presence is aiding in any way to bring monsters like Tyrant Wyrms back towards the surface, then they must be stopped at any cost."

Celestia stopped, lowering her head and closing her eyes as she smiled faintly. "I also already promised that I would go with you to the Black Baroque… and this is not just about you, my little sister, even if you are at the center of these events. We must… let the others decide for themselves. My first instinct is to tell Twilight Sparkle to stay here, to hold down this place… but… I cannot. Not even to keep her safe. It would destroy her, after everything she's lost, if I told her to stay out of this war now."

"I… I know, sister. Do not forget, I too was a Valkyrie…" Luna laughed a little… and then she grimaced as Scrivy twitched beside her, feeling the sting of his mental pain. "And there is no point in trying to sneak out, not… not with us in such a foul state. I am weakened, and my husband is still… poisoned with knowledge, however thou has soothed his mind. And… I thank thee for it."

"Scrivener Blooms showed a remarkable ability… he threw the beast's own words back at it, saving one of us from having to recite the Verses ourselves. Your link with him is truly powerful… more than that, Scrivener Blooms… you are truly powerful." Celestia halted, looking down into his eyes quietly, studying him as she added softly: "Do not feel weakness for what happened. Knowledge can be terrible… and the Tyrant Wyrms feed off sadism, pain, and destruction. They… they are not simple 'evil.' They are 'wrongness,' embodied."

Scrivener Blooms only closed his eyes tightly, however, hanging his head, and Luna looked silently at him as Celestia hesitated… but then allowed the subject to drop as instead she said softly: "Come now. Twilight Sparkle… I believe she needs you, and that you two need her company as well."

The two nodded, but Luna first turned around, heading back to quietly roll up the letter, looking silently for a moment at the map beneath this: hand-illustrated, tracing a careful route through the Gray Mountains… into the terrible place three adventurers had once trekked… and only two had come out, wounded and weary, with objects that had ended up being far more curse than they were blessing.

She shook her head slowly, rolling this up as well as her horn glowed and tucking both silently beneath her armor as she turned around. The three made their way slowly back outside to find Scutum waiting for them, the male bowing his head respectfully before he hesitated and silently held up a glittering necklace with a ruby, lightning-bolt shaped gemstone inset into solid gold metal backing: the Element of Loyalty. "One of those… revenants, before they all just… laid themselves down… it gave me this. A Pegasus. Why would the hell would he give me this?"

"Because the Elements of Harmony cannot lay dormant at this juncture… and Rainbow Dash saw something in you, or the Element of Loyalty reacted strong enough to you… that he decided to put faith in you, to wear it, Scutum. But it will only work if the others accept you in their heart as rightful inheritor… and the bonds of friendship these six ponies had… they were very special. Very deep." Celestia replied quietly, closing her eyes and nodding slowly. "To be accepted by them… it would prove a daunting, difficult task."

Scutum frowned a bit at this, looking silently down at the necklace before he began to shake his head… but then Luna stepped forwards and said quietly: "I am no bearer of any Element of Harmony, but Scutum… I accept thee. Rainbow Dash was bolder than thou can imagine, stronger than thou can ever know, and a true friend. None can replace him, and there were none more loyal in all of Equestria, from sea to mountain to all that lay between. But if he chose thee, Scutum, gave this to thee before… laying down to go back to sleep, as he well-deserved… then I accept thee. I would not defile Rainbow Dash's last wishes out of my own pain, and the pointless wish to have him back once more… when already I unfairly awoke him once from the grave to stop the vile thralls of the Tyrant Wyrm."

She stopped… then looked silently at Scutum as the unicorn bowed his head and closed his eyes, squeezing the end of the Element of Loyalty tightly. "Scutum. Thou art better than North Neigh. Celestia and I, and possibly others, will be journeying to settle the score with the monsters that have killed our friends, desecrated our country, and spilled blood in the name of a foolish, insane goal of 'salvation.' Will thou join us?"

Scutum bowed deeply to them, closing his eyes as he murmured: "Champion Luna… your honored ladyship, Queen Celestia… if you will have me, then I will gladly follow you, to Helheim and beyond if it's required. There's… no point, no honor in staying here, not anymore, not after everything that's happened. I live to serve."

"I am glad to hear it. But we must return to camp… and Luna, I will set the moon when it is required. You and Scrivener must rest… I have not needed to exert myself nearly as much as you two did." Celestia said softly, gazing at them with compassion, and the two gazed up at her with faint smiles before Scrivy twitched and Luna grimaced a little, looking at him worriedly.

The four made their way silently back to camp… and found Rainbow Dash's body laid out beside Fluttershy's, Rarity, Spike and Twilight silently gazing over their dead friends as Applejack quietly cried on Rainbow Dash's chest, his armor damaged and cracked, but looking at peace… as serene as Fluttershy looked despite the bruises around her neck.

The bodies of other Starlit Knights were laid out as well, here and there… and in the distance, Aleksandr and the surviving minotaurs stood in the snowy fields, singing a solemn, rumbling song as they burned the bodies of their fallen brethren in one enormous pyre. And around this funerary fire also stood several ponies… and discarded weapons and armor, and Luna realized silently that as well as foreign minotaurs, Equestrians burned in those flames… as brothers, as honored friend, as the minotaurs sang for their dead.

Then Applejack looked up… and she snarled before storming forwards, shoving Scutum roughly and shouting: "You, you grave-robbing bastard, that thing there is Rainbow's! And you… Luna… god, how could you? How could you? We trusted you… and then, ain't enough Rainbow Dash died, you… you made him walk and dance just like a p-puppet for… for…"

She clenched her teeth, shivering… then she straightened suddenly and slammed a hoof into Luna's face, making her wince to the side and stagger as Scrivener hissed in pain, all eyes watching silently… before Luna slowly looked into Applejack's eyes, then stepped forwards and hugged her tightly, whispering: "I am sorry, Applejack. Thy rage is well-deserved, and thou may have all the blows thou wishes at me later. But there is still much to do."

Applejack shook her off, shoving her backwards, opening her mouth… and then Big Mac silently stepped forwards and touched her shoulder, shaking his head slowly, and AJ shivered before she dropped her head against his chest and whispered: "God… it just… it ain't fair…"

"Nope." Big Mac said quietly, wrapping a foreleg around her and squeezing her gently close, and then he tenderly kissed his forehead and murmured softly: "Come on, little sister. Let's go and talk a little, okay?"

Applejack looked up at him wordlessly, and Big Mac gave her another gentle squeeze before he quietly began to lead her away, not looking back over his shoulder, as sure and confident as ever despite the minute trembles that ran through his frame, despite bowed head and sorrow that radiated from his body… and Applejack followed after him silently, breathing hard, trembling as her cowboy hat threw deep shadows over her face.

Luna watched her go… and then she winced as Scrivener Blooms twitched again before the male cursed weakly and grabbed at his face, half-turning to the side… and gritting his teeth as he saw Pinkamena leaning by the doors, studying him silently. Yet he saw more than just the pony there… he thought he could see a transparent outline next to her, something that flickered in and out of reality… and Pinkamena herself, it was like looking at somepony in a costume, like he knew that if he grabbed, he ripped, he tore, he pulled, there would be something else there, staring at him from beneath the surface…

Pinkamena grinned at him… and he saw the mask of it: saw instead the way her glowing blue eyes, framed in unshed crimson tears, sparkled with pain for him even as she said softly: "Just like me now, huh? I don't know whether to laugh or cry for you, Scrivener Blooms. Don't worry… you get used to the evil eyes. Being a _Djavol _isn't the worst thing in the world."

Scrivener only managed a short, broken laugh in return, his voice a little high-pitched, a shiver running through his body as Twilight looked at him worriedly… but then Luna reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently with a hoof, calming him before the winged unicorn gazed across at Pinkamena and said quietly: "My husband requires rest, so do not excite him tonight… please. And Pinkamena… we must… tend to our dead. Will thou join us? They were thy friends as well."

Pinkamena quieted at this, and then she walked slowly forwards as Ross snuffled weakly by Cowlick, half-collapsed on the ground beside her as he stared miserably down at Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness clutched tight in his hooves as Cowlick rubbed soothingly up and down his back. The dull-pink pony's eyes slid to this, and then she strode over to him, Cowlick wincing and Ross looking up with a whimper at the terrifying earth pony… but she only reached down and quietly touched the necklace before asking in a surprisingly-gentle voice: "Why do you have this?"

"F-Fluttershy… after… after she… did the bad thing, she… she took it off… she gave it to me. The other Pegasus ran but I didn't run, I tried to tell her no, not to do it, but Scarlet Sage told her to do it and she couldn't stop… she said she couldn't stop… the… the rope was around her neck and she got up and she…" Ross shivered violently, dropping his head forwards as Rarity clenched her eyes shut, tears leaking down her cheeks as Spike hugged her fiercely around the neck and buried his face against her with a weak sob of his own. "But she took it off. She wanted down when the filly was gone, but I couldn't get her down, but she took it off and gave it to me and looked at me and closed her eyes and oh g-g-god…"

He trembled wildly, breathing hard in and out, hugging himself fiercely, and Pinkamena studied him for a few moments… then she gave a brief nod before glancing over her shoulder, saying softly: "Well ,why the hell not? Makes more sense than me… Princess Sunshine, Nightmare Moon, what do you two think?"

Luna only shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I am no judge, and not worthy to guess. Celestia, sister… thou and Twilight Sparkle are the most knowledgeable upon this subject. But if my hoof is forced and my opinion must be given… then aye. In her last moments, Fluttershy gave Ross the Element of Kindness. Coincidence? Accident? Destiny? What pony can know?"

"Everypony can use the Elements of Harmony. Everypony." Twilight murmured softly, and then she trembled a bit and rubbed at her face, whispering: "We're not special because of some gemstones. We're special because of the bonds between us… because of the choices we make. No one can replace our friends, but if our friends… chose others to help us… we have to respect their wishes."

"We've lost… oh, Twilight…" Rarity whispered, looking across at her with a shiver as Spike looked up, rubbing compulsively at his face as his emerald eyes stuttered. "The Starlit Knights have fallen apart. Three… three of us, half of our group of friends… are gone. What are we going to do now? Are there more monsters like that? What… what will become of this place?"

"Those are questions best saved for after tonight, Rarity… what you must attend to first is saying your goodbyes to your friends." Celestia said gently, and the ponies looked silently up at her as Luna hung her head and Scrivener closed his own eyes, even as another shudder ran through his body. "If you will allow me the honor, then please… permit me to help. They are not just my subjects, who I chose for this mission… they are friends. And for giving their lives to help Equestria… to help me… to help my sister… I would like to honor them. Not as a Queen… as an equal. As the warrior I once was."

Twilight Sparkle bowed her head, trembling a little as Rarity gazed silently up at her and Pinkamena nodded slowly, before the dull pink pony turned and headed into the wagon. She returned a moment later with several sheets, head bowed as she said quietly: "Come on, everypony. Just follow along with me and I'll show you what to do… and Princess Sunshine and Nightmare Moon can handle all the rest."

For a moment, the others could only watch silently as Pinkamena draped one of the sheets out before stepping carefully over to Fluttershy's body… and then Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards, shivering even as she did so, reaching down to silently grasp the Pegasus as she whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks: "My poor little girl…"

They wrapped the dead in sheets, as the remaining, shellshocked Starlit Knights gathered to watch, Celestia lowering her head and murmuring prayers that Luna mouthed the words to, feeling old and older memories blending together. She thought of Sleipnir, and even of Ignominious, and so many others lost and dead… all because of the lunatic, cruel ideas of ponies who had become obsessed with impossible shadows.

The minotaurs came to them, without needing to be asked… and Applejack and Big Mac rejoined them to watch as Aleksandr gently, respectfully picked up Rainbow Dash. He cradled the Pegasus's body gingerly, as if he was asleep instead of dead, the minotaur's head high, singing what sounded like a low, rusty lullaby in his own language as behind him, another minotaur carried Fluttershy. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Ross and Cowlick all came next… Scrivener Blooms and Luna strode side-by-side after them… and following last, Celestia strode silently. The end of the procession… but not the last pony by far to follow, Scutum and others striding silently into the fields and watching at a respectful distance as the minotaurs quietly laid the bodies down in a wide circle of glimmering ashes spread through the melted frost. Then the warriors stepped back, and dropped to kneels, reaching one hand forwards into the ashen circle to rest it amidst still-warm embers, whispering quiet prayers not to any god, not to nature… but gentle pleas to the spirits of the departed themselves, to find their way to rest and comfort they had well-earned.

The clouds had parted overhead, leaving them bathed in ivory moonlight, the sheet-wrapped shapes pallid and dull amidst the almost-shimmering living… and the few silent Pales that stood almost unnoticed here and there. Ghosts that joined the congregation, and yet even as Celestia stepped forwards and turned around to gaze silently over the crowd, she only accepted them with sorrow in her eyes, as she said quietly: "This is the time to say your final goodbyes. To see their faces, one last time."

Pinkamena stepped quietly forwards, not needing to be told, walking silently into the ashen circle… and she gently brushed the sheets back from the features of one Pegasus, and then the other. For a few moments, she stood between the bodies, gazing at them both… and then she smiled faintly, flicking her straight mane to the side as she whispered: "Take care of yourselves, huh? Too bad we won't be going to the same place… but for once I'm not jealous. Keep each other company in the Vale of Valhalla or paradise or… or whatever, okay? And… keep an eye out for sissy for me."

She leaned down, kissing Fluttershy's forehead tenderly, before she straightened and glanced over at Rainbow Dash, adding softly: "And… it's a little late but… you were a good guy. I liked you, a lot." She halted, then reached out and gently patted his cheek before she flicked her mane back again, turning around and striding slowly out of the circle even as she murmured: "Don't come talking to me as often as sissy does though, huh? And try and keep her out of my hair."

Pinkamena quietly brushed through the crowd, striding silently away… and for a moment, there was a lull before Applejack stepped forwards, striding to Fluttershy first, trembling as she reached down and touched her chest. "Honey… you were brave. I… I can't imagine how brave you must have been. They all think the world of me but I've always had Big Mac to fall back on, and so much to protect, so much to fight for. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you… I can't imagine all that strength, despite how shy you acted. Thank you, so much… for being my friend. For showing me there's more to strength than… attitude and pride and trying to make everypony do what you say.

"And… Rainbow Dash…" Applejack rubbed at her face, trembling as she strode carefully around to the other body, leaning down and gazing at his silent, still features. "I loved you. I still love you… I'll always, always love you. I can't believe… you did what you did for me. I can't believe that we… got married, that we were together for what felt like so long and so short all at once, that… we… we were thinking of so much. That you and I… that time… that time I'll always treasure. I'll never, ever forget you… I'll never, ever stop loving you… and I'm… I'm so p-proud… of you…"

She clenched her eyes shut, dropping her head against his chest, giving a single harsh sob… but then she forced herself slowly to straighten despite her shivers, before she smiled weakly as she reached up and pulled her hat off, silently placing it against Rainbow's chest as she whispered: "Y'always liked this, didn't you? Always… bothered me about it, wanting to wear it, and I always told you to go get your own even after we were married. Well… take it, Rainbow Dash. You earned it… and you… you wait for me. Don't… don't you go getting in any trouble until we're together again, you hear?"

She laughed weakly, even as tears fell from her eyes, dripping, sparkling over Rainbow Dash's features as she leaned back, looking down at him… and then she dropped, impulsively hugging him, pressing her face down against his neck for a moment before she slowly forced herself to straighten again. She clenched her eyes shut as she walked slowly back to Big Mac, who quietly wrapped his foreleg around her and squeezed her compassionately close, the earth pony trembling as she leaned against her older brother… and next, Rarity and Spike approached.

They looked down at Fluttershy, and Rarity smiled weakly, lowering her head, coiled mane falling over her face before she whispered: "Never, ever, did I meet a pony who had such grace. Such beauty… and all so natural. And I see why… like everything else, the greatest things come from harsh tempering. The most beautiful, worthwhile treasures are forged under pressure, under flame… I'm only so glad to see that you never… were broken or marred by it. I was so… so honored to have known you."

"We both were… I… remember that first day in Ponyville. You were too shy to talk to Twilight but… you saw me, and wanted to know all about me." Spike laughed a little at this, smiling faintly as he gazed down at the silent body. "You were asking all kinds of questions and… you were so interested… and… no pony had ever really been… interested in me before. It meant… it meant so much to me. It meant so much…"

He closed his eyes tightly, and then shook his head briefly before carefully making his way around to Rainbow Dash, Rarity following slowly as the dragon gazed down at the Pegasus and murmured softly: "And you were always one of the guys to me, Rainbow. You were always someone I could… talk to, and who understood me. Who was there to make me laugh, or back me up when things went wrong. I admired you… I still do. You charged headlong into that monster, fearless, reckless, courageous and… I… I just hope… I can be half as brave as you. Help everyone… half as well as you. I think… you were my best friend."

He shivered and lowered his head… and Rarity smiled weakly, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "I think you helped us all more than you'll ever realize, Rainbow Dash. With everything you did… with everything you were. Loyalty… that word… can never describe enough who you were, what you really were: you went beyond loyalty. You went beyond honor. Thank you… so much."

Rarity leaned down, kissing his pallid cheek quietly… and then she slowly straightened, trading a silent look with Spike before they quietly made their way out of the circle of ashes. And finally, Twilight Sparkle walked slowly forwards, looking from one body to the other before she bowed to them, tears leaking from her eyes, trembles rolling through her form.

"I'm sorry it all came to this… I'm sorry I… couldn't save you." she murmured, shaking her head weakly as she looked slowly from Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry… but I won't… I promise I won't cheapen your memories by making this about me, or what could or couldn't be done. Instead, I'll remember you both… I'll always, always remember you both… Rainbow Dash, brave and strong… Fluttershy, loving and wonderful and beautiful, so… so beautiful. So good to me… so much better to me than I deserved."

She closed her eyes tightly, laughing weakly. "Friendship… even now, though, I feel… like you're still there. I don't know how… or where… or why. I don't. I wish I did… I wish I knew what to believe in. But I know that no matter what… you'll both always be there." She lowered her body slowly, laying in the ashes as she rose her head, gazing silently from one corpse to the other as she whispered: "I can't give up. I want to, so badly… I don't think anyone ever really understands that. That I'm not… some inexhaustible well of wisdom, that I'm not nearly as strong as… either of you ever were. It's not myself that's ever kept me going… it's other ponies. Other people. My friends… and even now, I feel you both supporting me, telling me to keep going. To see this through… maybe it's wishful thinking but I look at you both and I know… what you'd both want. To see this through until the very end… for the people we love, and cherish. To help others who deserve it… kindness and loyalty. You… were the best of us."

She closed her eyes… then slowly, forced herself to her hooves, trembling as if it was a monumental task before she turned around, stained with ashes from the circle as she slowly strode towards Luna and Celestia, before gazing silently from one to the other… and then closing her eyes as she turned around and sat between them, Luna and Celestia gazing quietly down at her as she whispered: "Life ends so suddenly, so fast. So painfully, too… life's too short for grudges, or for regrets. You never know what could happen next… I just…"

She lowered her head forwards, trembling, as Celestia gently wrapped a foreleg around her… and Cowlick quietly walked into the circle before them, the female smiling faintly down at Dash's body as she sat down with a quiet grunt beside him. For a few moments, she only looked at him… and then the pierced earth pony shook her head slowly and leaned down, kissing his forehead quietly. "Isn't usually like me to be all girly… hell, most ponies think I play for the other team when they take a look at me. But we always got each other, didn't we? I always knew you were just you and you… you knew that I was just me. I liked that… I liked that we could say things to each other that other ponies would murder one-another over. I liked that… a lot."

She closed her eyes, then slowly rose her head to look towards Fluttershy, adding in a soft murmur: "Fluttershy, I didn't know you… near as long or well as I did Dash. But I know he had nothing but respect and admiration for you. I know everypony here adored you… I know I wish I'd gotten to know you better, and I know… you always treated Ross right. I appreciate that. So… I hope wherever you are… you're safe and sound and comfortable, and you don't have to worry anymore about… all those anxieties that bothered you in life. Be safe. Be well. The both of you."

Cowlick looked down at Dash, lingering for a moment… and then she slowly turned away and strode out of the ashen circle. A few other ponies came forwards, but they had little to say, paying their respects, a few leaving tokens of affection: the rare flower that could be found, small trinkets, in one case an autographed Wonderbolts poster from a Pegasus that smiled weakly at Rainbow Dash's body before moving silently on.

Luna, finally, strode forwards into the ashes, Scrivener Blooms beside her… and they looked quietly at the bodies for a few long moments, before the winged unicorn glanced toward her husband… and Scrivy nodded slowly before he said quietly: "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… thank you for being there. For being this awkward poet's friend through thick and thin… for helping Luna, and never, ever giving up. Death is hard, but… there's always hope. Whether we rise to Paradise, or lay sleeping in the earth… it can bring peace to us. And you both deserve peace… you both deserve to know that your deaths will not be in vain. You will not be forgotten, never, ever, by us… what we'll always remember is that you laughed beside us, and comforted us… you were always there for us when we needed you, you helped… watch out for us, and for our daughter. For our friends, and our families both… that's what we'll remember. Death can't take away your stories. Death can't steal away the meaning of what you did.

"And I want you both to know… we'll respect your wishes. We'll push forwards, and end this, for your sakes' as much as Equestria. And I know what you'd both want to hear isn't that we'll seek vengeance for you both… but that we'll save everyone else we can save." Scrivener halted, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards… and Luna nodded silently, before she straightened slowly.

"For thou, Rainbow Dash, we will do it with honor and integrity. And in thy memory, Fluttershy… we shall do it with compassion, and grace." Luna said softly, looking from one to the other… and then she smiled faintly and nodded once, whispering: "And know I am sorry that this has come to pass, and that I could not… save either of thee from the menaces that have occurred. I wish that I had fought harder, and done better for thee. I wish that I had been wiser… and that the cost had not been so high. But know that even now, thou give me faith… and thou have humbled me, and Nightmare Moon inside me. We bow our heads in respect to thee… in our hearts and minds, thou shalt always be loved."

Slowly, Luna and Scrivener both knelt… and behind her, the rest of the gathered bowed deep as well, even Celestia kneeling low. Finally, Luna and Scrivener withdrew quietly, and Celestia strode forwards, standing at the edge of the ashen circle and closing her eyes, her prayers, her last words to them silent as she breathed slowly… and then lowered her horn forwards.

It glowed faintly, silently pulling the sheets back over the faces of the departed, sealing them both inside their cloth cocoons… and then she stepped slowly backwards as her horn continued to glow, golden and radiant beneath the light of the moon as she said softly: "And now, we release these souls, we sanctify their bodies, we wash them in cleansing, purifying fire. May they sleep well… may they find their path to the Vale of Valhalla unbarred and unblocked. May they rest forever, in eternal slumber, in comfort and peace. May they never again know hunger, or be left wanting, or feel sorrow's cruel sting…"

Celestia slowly arched her back, raising her head high… and the circle of ashes glowed quietly before golden flames spread upwards in a swirl, spiraling slowly inwards, spilling over the bodies and blanketing them from sight as they crackled quietly in the bitterly-cold air, spreading warmth and heat and radiance that mixed mellifluously with the rays of moonlight washing down from above like a melody of sight. "May your dreams come true… may you all be welcomed and rewarded in the Vale of Valhalla for everything you have done for our world, our country… our friends and family."

The golden flames built higher, burning, iridescent, holy; their light illuminated the faces of the living ponies, bringing beauty even in sorrow, and lit the Pales that stood here and there standing silently amongst their number like they were made of luminous crystal, making them all-but-glow with beauteous, virtuous light. They stood, living and dead, around the pyre of the fallen… and as they gazed into those terrible and beautiful flames, all were forced to reflect on the cost of the battle… and how even their triumph would not come without a terrible price.

* * *

><p>Scrivener Blooms shivered and pressed his face down against the bedding in their apartment, a blanket over his body, Luna silently, slowly massaging his back as Twilight and Celestia sat and looked down at him: one with compassion, the other with a tremble of fear as Luna grimaced a little every now and then. Their armor lay discarded, and Celestia had even thrown off her crown, leaving her standing in only her peytral plate as the violet pony asked quietly: "Is he going to be okay, Luna? I… I mean… you're…"<p>

"We are connected in mind, body and soul, Twilight Sparkle… and we feel one another's pain, one another's emotions… but this is not just about that. This is deeper… and the corruption from the Tyrant Wyrm preys specifically upon Scrivener Blooms. It has spread into him… not like infection, but more subtle than that… like a sentient shadow, that no matter how you run from, or where you turn, always follows. Always blankets… always stays in thy mind and covers thy gaze." Luna whispered, continuing to slowly, soothingly rub up and down Scrivy's back as the male twitched a bit and closed his eyes tightly, looking humiliated as he trembled weakly. "Celestia, art thou sure…"

"I could soothe his mind, sister, yes… I could calm him through magic, but it would only delay the effects, and possibly worsen them." She stopped, then looked quietly at Luna, softening as the sapphire winged unicorn clenched her eyes shut. "Let the mental battle run its course. None of us here doubt in him… and you have nothing to be ashamed of, Scrivener Blooms."

"Crying like a child… rollicking in misery after others have died… no shame there at all…" Scrivener mumbled weakly, and then he grimaced as Sammy skittered in front of him, wincing visibly at the sight of the pseudodragon: just like with Pinkamena, he could see… something else. Not just a skeleton… but a shade of the blue-eyed, red-scaled little pet that had once been, as Sammy chirped worriedly at him. "It's… oh my head…"

Scrivy reached up and grabbed at his skull with a quiet curse of pain, and Twilight shook her head slowly before she silently stepped forwards and laid down, curling herself on one side of Scrivener Blooms… and he closed his eyes, feeling her body through the blankets, shivering a bit again. When he looked at her now, he saw a strange glow about her, and her eyes were so deep, like entire worlds… and he twitched violently before burying his face against the bedding with a curse as terrible images and shadows ripped through his mind, as he heard whispers of the Black Verses in his head… but beneath it all, he could still feel Luna's love, Luna's dedication, Luna's touch… and it was all that kept him sane, as he murmured: "The Tyrant Wyrm…"

"Strange, the subject thou seeks answers for, the stories thou wishes to hear, when thou art already suffering enough. Scrivener Blooms, thou art an awful, horrible masochist." Luna chastised quietly, even as she pressed down against his back gently… and then she nodded with a soft sigh as she glanced across at Celestia, saying quietly: "'Twas not what I had expected. Had I understood what we faced, I would have gone to battle it alone. Had I understood…"

She shook her head slowly as Sammy whimpered and skittered across the floor, then murmured: "The Tyrant Wyrms… came in many shapes, but all were awful. All could match the fiercest dragon… and all knew the Black Verses. It is not simple magic… they are words of a lost, forbidden language, prayers and sick praises to that which they glorify in. Words of awful power… words that let them attack the minds of their victims, and exert influence and control over even the strongest-willed. That allow them to summon up emotions, feelings, images, memories so vivid, so painful that… thou saw for thyself what they did."

Luna closed her eyes, and Twilight shivered, whispering: "Even from far away, I… my mind was filled with… awful things. It felt like pressure, like… pain… like… endless malice. But… Scrivy… then…"

"Because he is a poet." Luna smiled a little, glancing up, and Twilight frowned at this as Scrivener laughed dryly against the bedding. "Sister and I… to a point, are immune to the Black Verses. We have been… exposed to them. We have spoken them, and understood… a little of them. My immunity must have been passed on to Scrivener Blooms by our mixed souls… but moreover, was enhanced by two things. One, Scrivener's grasp of words… his respect for them. That words have great power… that spoken or written, words can have devastating, terrible effects, and the knowledge that one does not always need to understand a word… to know its meaning. Two, was another thing I have always admired about him… his ability to acknowledge that in pain, and in darkness… there can still be beauty, and there can still be… lessons worth taking from even the worst of evils. That even evil… can be understood, and even guided."

"I'm evil." Scrivener Blooms mumbled, and Twilight looked at him softly as Celestia gazed down at him quietly, Scrivy raising his head and laughing weakly as he looked up at the ivory equine quietly. "I'm… sorry. I… this isn't from Luna, I want you to know that. This is from me… from… whatever's inside me. I always had myself convinced, arrogantly, that I was just better able to process things at a distance than everyone else… but now I see the truth. I'm evil. I'm sadistic. I'm even worse than Pinkamena… because the reason that these horrible images of torture, gore, and mutilation haven't driven me insane is because some… awful, corrupt, dark part of me… almost…"

He clenched his eyes shut, dropping his face forwards against the bedding as Twilight gazed at him silently, trembling a little, before Celestia leaned down and said softly: "Calm yourself, Scrivener Blooms. There is no need to be so sad… there is no need to suffer over this. Your mind is confused and filled with shattered images and broken feelings. The only thing the Tyrant Wyrms hold as sacred is their Black Verses, which tell the stories of their kind, of their 'beliefs,' if a lust for destruction, for consuming and corrupting everything around them to their image, can be called belief… and with courage, you used that against them. As my sister fought death with death… you blasted evil with evil, countering its words, using the very knowledge it tried to torture and destroy you with to interrupt and confuse its own speech. Without your aid, Scrivener Blooms… more would have died. More would have fallen."

Scrivener Blooms was silent as Celestia gazed down at him quietly, saying softly: "We all make mistakes. We all do awful things… but it is our choice what we do with the powers we are given, is it not? I am supposed to be the ultimate icon of good in Equestria, and there is more innocent blood on my hooves than most Equestrians would believe. And my little sister is supposed to be evil… but she has saved more lives than I ever did, and likely ever will. Scrivener Blooms, do not lay in self-doubt and self-inflicted misery… angst does not suit you."

Scrivy smiled a little at this, and Luna laughed quietly as she slowly rubbed up along her back, Twilight closing her eyes before the winged unicorn leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "She's right, you know. But I… I have to ask… did… you learn anything from its mind? Did you understand what it said, was that how you knew that…"

She fell quiet, and Scrivener closed his eyes as Luna lowered her head, before the sapphire winged unicorn cleared her throat and forced herself to look up, saying quietly: "The Tyrant Wyrm forced countless years of knowledge of torture, pain, desire, and destruction in its own memories into Scrivener's mind… filling up that thankfully-empty space." Luna smiled faintly down at him, knocking quietly on the back of the equine's skull, and Scrivener couldn't help but laugh weakly… but weak or not, all the same it helped drive back the awful shadows in his mind, helped neutralize some of the corruption wreaking havoc through his brain with enough force to make even Luna twitch now and then. "Scrivener learned much… enough to understand when it spoke to us. Enough to know…"

She shook her head slowly, then glanced up as there was a quiet knock at the door before it opened, Cowlick hesitantly leaning in and smiling faintly as she said softly: "Sorry to disturb you all… but… I know you wanted to hear right away if we found anything. We… like you asked, Luna, we checked out that place on the map, the fountain that… Rainbow Dash…" Cowlick closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "That was marked on the map. Me and Aleksandr and his boys. I didn't think anything was wrong – except for the fact those unicorn assholes are still hiding away in their goddamn houses instead of coming out to at least thank us for everything we did for their sorry, undeserving selves – and then Aleksandr started smashing the fountain up with his hammer. I thought he was just going crazy, and I wasn't about to stop him either way, but then he broke the ice apart and started hauling it up and…"

She shivered, shaking her head, and Luna said softly, unsurprised: "How many dead ponies did thou find?"

"I'm not even surprised you're not surprised." Cowlick looked up grimly, shaking her head slowly as Celestia's eyes darkened. "No less than a dozen of them, frozen, obviously ritual sacrifices from the symbols carved into their bodies. Aleksandr found something he referred to as _ereticheskie is'ma_ on these weird-carved gemstones he smashed up… he made me remember those words when I was coming to tell you. Very serious guy, but way smarter than I gave him credit for at first, I'll tell you that. And a lot… a hell of a lot… of respect for Rainbow Dash."

She stopped, looking down… then she glanced up as Luna murmured: "Then the pieces fall into place. The Dead Dolls were given to the Tyrant Wyrm by Wisehorse to ensure that it could feed upon the souls of those lured by them… and the Tyrant Wyrm was guided here by a sacrificial beacon. In this dark and awful place, after all, who would notice one more black spot amidst the decay?"

She shook her head, then grimaced and asked distastefully: "And Swiftly Wing, the outlaw? Was there any sign of her?"

"Fled and gone. Ross said that the moment Scarlet Sage went…" Cowlick grimaced a little, but Luna only shook her head and gestured for her to go on, despite the pain it brought her and Scrivy. "The moment she got… strange… Swiftly got scared and ran away, abandoned them both. And Ross… Ross didn't know what to do. One moment she was a harmless little filly, the next… Fluttershy is…"

She shivered, and Luna looked down as Twilight closed her eyes, a shudder going through her body before Cowlick looked up and asked finally: "Don't take this the wrong way, but… if… Scarlet… I mean…"

"She was controlled, Cowlick, 'twas not her fault!" Luna said forcefully, and Cowlick winced back before Celestia reached a hoof up to touch Luna's shoulder, the starry-maned winged unicorn gritting her teeth before she sighed and murmured: "'Twas not her fault. Wisehorse must be ancient and powerful, and is far, far more cunning than I had ever anticipated… he dyed the mane of the doll he gave us with his own blood. He used his own blood to poison Scarlet Sage, to taint her emotions and force her to do his bidding… while he probably waited in a safe place, knowing that we were engaged with the Tyrant Wyrm."

"If he and his Blood Seers were able to battle and suppress the monster, we cannot underestimate them… we have never fought a Tyrant Wyrm that willingly worked alongside another race before. The few rumors of alliances we heard were always short-lasted and quickly-broken… all the Tyrant Wyrms crave is destruction, after all." Celestia added softly, and then she nodded to Cowlick as the earth pony quietly excused herself, leaving the four in silence.

Finally, Twilight leaned against Scrivener Blooms as she gazed at Luna and Celestia, asking softly: "But… what… was it? Discombobulation was terrified of it, I've never seen him so… serious, so scared. He kept saying to stay out of the fight, and that his powers would be useless against it… said that you two were our only hope to stop it."

Celestia smiled faintly at this, Luna lowering her head… and then Scrivener Blooms sighed softly as he whispered: "Who knows? Even with all the knowledge in my mind… most of it is just horrible, scattered images of terrible things. There's… the emotions are alien. Aren't even emotions, really… they're just hunger, and anger, and the Black Verses…" He clenched his eyes shut, shuddering a little, and Luna laid her body slowly down overtop his, embracing him silently, fiercely around the neck before the earth pony murmured: "They're like machines. Like those gun turrets… programmed to destroy everything in their path. And that makes me think that… the only reason a Tyrant Wyrm would work with Wisehorse… is if he really did intend to bring Ragnarok. Really did want to bring that chance to destroy the entire world… to burn and purge it all into nothingness…"

Scrivy clenched his eyes shut, a shudder rolling through his frame as more terrible images sparked through his mind, smelling charring meat, hearing the clank of chains and rumble of earth and awful screams… and then he opened his eyes and shook his head briefly, shivering for a moment before he looked quietly towards Twilight Sparkle… and smiled faintly despite himself as she reached up and touched his cheek quietly. "This is what Pinkamena meant by seeing beneath things… Horses of Heaven, I don't blame her for being such a jerk all the time. Everything… seeing what lurks beneath…"

"It's okay, Scrivy." Twilight said softly: simple words, but they were soothing all the same, and Scrivener closed his eyes, resting his head down against the bedding before Twilight looked quietly towards Luna and Celestia, asking quietly: "And about tomorrow… about… going. To end all this…"

"The Black Baroque is not a great distance from here… if we leave in the morning, we should arrive before nightfall… assuming there are not too many threats upon the road. I see now why thou did not wish to risk telling me its location, sister…" Luna glanced towards Celestia, smiling faintly. "'Tis not so deep in the mountains I would have been hesitant in the pursuit. And like as not… had I gone chasing…"

She shook her head slowly, then glanced up with a frown as there was another knock at their door, before Cowlick once more stuck her head in grimaced, muttering: "Sorry to disturb you again, and… even sorrier to tell you this, but… Queen Celestia, Champion Luna… Twilight and Scrivy… North Neigh's leaders are here. They… want to have a word."

Luna gritted her teeth at this, but Celestia only nodded calmly, saying quietly: "Tell them we will be a moment…" She paused, glancing towards the open window with a frown, looking out at a small cluster of unicorns standing nervously outside in the pale light cast from the streetlamps. "Sister, shall I attend to this alone?"

"No, no…" Scrivener Blooms murmured, and Luna sighed quietly as he fidgeted beneath her before she winced and stepped aside, Twilight Sparkle apprehensively climbing to her own hooves as Scrivy stood… then nodded and lowered his head, saying softly: "Luna and I… should be there too. But afterwards… a little sleep is in order. I'm… at least I'm too exhausted to get into another brawl with Brambles."

Celestia nodded slowly… and she led the way outside, Luna following quietly and tossing nervous glances to her husband, as Twilight brought up the rear behind Scrivener's dragging hooves. They were all tired, all exhausted, all beaten, and when Scrivy looked up at Celestia, he could see flares of red amidst the glowing white shape that seemed to both be above and below the immense winged unicorn's body… and he shook his head sharply, trying to dispel his nervous thoughts as they stepped outside and into the road.

Celestia and Luna both stepped forwards, gazing silently, imperiously down at Bramblethorn, Caprice, and a few other unicorns, as Scutum stood off to the side… and when Celestia glanced towards him, he saluted her sharply before saying in a crisp, calm voice: "Queen Celestia, Chancellor Bramblethorn and Mayor Caprice wish to extend their condolences and congratulations. I have already officially resigned my post, however, so I cannot speak further for them. Which they should both know, as well as the rest of the council."

He glared at them, and then, near the back, Glitzy Gem leaned to the side, waving a hoof and calling eagerly: "Scrivener, Scrivener Blooms! You remember me, right? Tell your beautiful friends you remember me, we were foals together and-"

"Shut up." Bramblethorn said moodily over his shoulder, and immediately the unicorn petered to a halt and flushed, hiding back amongst the congregation before Bramblethorn swallowed as he looked forwards, gritting his teeth and grinding them loudly together as he looked over the four, Luna gazing at him coldly and Celestia looking down with imperial expressionless. "Your… highness… it was brought to our attention that you arrived earlier. It was also brought to our attention – the unicorn council's, that is – that… you and your… your… subjects-"

"They are not my subjects. They are my friends… they are my family." Celestia said softly, meeting Bramblethorn's eyes… and he quailed back a bit from her: her stance hid no malice, her tone was cordial… and yet all the same, the feeling in the air was clear: the winged unicorn was not to be trifled with. "I was not the one who saved you… yes, I aided them, but that was all it was. Assistance. They have suffered for you… and they have also suffered under what you have done to them. If you are here to thank anypony, thank them… or leave."

"W-Well, it's just an honor, a real, a true… honor… to see you…" Caprice said quickly, stepping forwards as Bramblethorn looked down in dull disbelief. "I mean… Queen of Equestria, in our little town! I… the moment we heard, of course… and… a-and if we had known, really, that there was… violence… going on, well, you know, you can be sure that we would have-"

"Do not lie, worm." Luna said coldly, narrowing her eyes and silencing Caprice with a squeak. "Thou, in mania, accused Scrivener Bloom of being a sorcerer and… casting some dubious hex upon thy fetid little speck of a town! And thou hast done nothing but protect thyself… in fact, we know the vile machines thou has equipped thy elitist little snobbery microcosm of a unicorn village with were programmed to fire at anything not unicorn nor Pegasus, including myself!"

"Is this true?" Celestia asked quietly, and when Caprice only whimpered and shrank back, the other unicorns that were with her shuffling awkwardly, the ivory equine said softly: "I want those machines dismantled and destroyed by the time I return. I believe we will be making a special detour through this village after we have taken care of business in the mountains tomorrow… just as I believe that when I return, you will all be working in conjunction with the earth ponies, not enslaving them to your will."

"But why?" Bramblethorn burst out, stepping forwards and looking up at her… and what made it more terrible was that it wasn't anger, or hatred… it was honest confusion, tinged with despair, as he looked towards Scrivener and said sharply: "They're… weaker than us! They are less than us… we can do anything, _anything_, their kind can do… but better, faster, and with even greater ease! This is only natural order!"

Celestia looked at him quietly… and then she stepped forwards and tilted her horn downwards only slightly, the faintest of glows surrounding it… and surrounding Bramblethorn, hefting him into the air as he began to flail weakly, gargling quietly as bands of pressure encircled his body as she said softly: "Then I am superior to you. Do you not see the flaw in your reasoning? You can lift a rock… but I?" Celestia glanced with distaste towards the abandoned building, and it rumbled, windows cracking, wood shattering, as the entire structure shook and then began to slowly rise visibly upwards, boards tearing as it ripped free from the ground. "I can move mountains if I wish to. You can light a candle? I can move the sun, and cover an entire world with its glow. You can speak harsh words and kick around those who believe themselves beneath you… but I can speak calmly, and intelligently, and in the past bent even dragons to my will through soft conversation and unstoppable strategy."

Celestia's eyes flashed, and the rumbling, floating abandoned building was dropped, crashing down and half-collapsing in on itself in a burst of snow and dust, chunks of glass and broken board falling down the front of it as the roof caved in slightly and Celestia flicked her horn downwards, tossing Bramblethorn down to the frozen road. He bounced once with a grunt of pain, flopping stupidly onto all fours, then stared up with horror as she stepped slowly forwards. He skittered backwards, rasping weakly, the unicorns staring up at her with terror as she shook her head and gazed over them with disappointment and contempt. "I did not expect things to be so bad here. To be so isolated, so trapped in old, barbaric ways… the earth ponies, the Pegasi, and the unicorns need each other. They have always needed each other and will always need each other… because despite our differences, we are still all only ponies. Working together is essential to our survival… proving that we are superior because some are blessed with powers others do not is pointless.

"You all remind me… of the pony I once was. Perhaps that is why I feel such contempt for you… but if I was able to change, perhaps it means there is hope." Celestia said softly, looking slowly back and forth over the unicorns, and Luna glanced at this admission with surprise… but Celestia only gave a faint smile to her sister before she returned her eyes to the unicorns. "There will be soldiers, weary, and wounded staying here. It would reflect well upon North Neigh if they received aid while staying here and recovering from what they just survived. It would also be beneficial if you would leave us in peace for the rest of the night: I understand having questions and desiring answers, but I believe you will afford us this courtesy, won't you?"

"I…" Caprice glanced nervously at Bramblethorn, and he only nodded tiredly, the mayor swallowing a bit before she bowed quickly to Celestia and turned, quickly trotting away with a wince.

The other unicorns followed… all except Bramblethorn, who stood and looked silently at Scrivener Blooms as Scrivy looked quietly back. Celestia excused herself with a silent nod, and Twilight hesitated before following her, Luna and Scrivy standing in the cold, frost-covered road across from Bramblethorn before the unicorn strode suddenly forwards, halting in front of him, looking down at the earth pony with misery in his eyes as he whispered: "Why didn't you just stay gone, slave hoof? I would have preferred to have died than see this day come, after I gained so much, so fast…"

"Wisehorse. William Isehorse… he helped you get into power here, didn't he?" Scrivener Blooms looked quietly at the unicorn, and Bramblethorn nodded with a snort of disgust. "What did you do for him?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I'll never, ever answer or bow my head to you again…" Bramblethorn hesitated all the same, however, and it wasn't just at the glare Luna favored him with. Nor was it remorse… it was something else, before Bramblethorn muttered in a half-prideful voice: "Fine, you want to know? Helped him set up his shop. Introduced him to other unicorns, and showed him around town. Then, once I was elected, I got him the deeds for a few landmarks he was interested in, like the old fountain. In return, he told me I'd never have to worry, that he'd always watch out for me. And unicorns, unlike slave-hoofs, keep their word."

Scrivener Blooms looked silently at his father… and then he shook his head slowly, and without another word, he turned and left, Luna following after him, leaving Bramblethorn standing abandoned by all on the cold road, not even seeming to understand how alone he was.


	34. One Last Journey

Chapter Thirty One: One Last Journey

~BlackRoseRaven

When Scrivener Blooms and Luna awoke, they were still in darkness… but Celestia was gone, and Twilight was sitting at the window, staring quietly out into the shadows. She paused, then glanced quietly over her shoulder at them as Scrivy sat up on the bedding and Luna gazed softly up after him, the male rubbing slowly at his forehead as Twilight asked quietly: "How are you feeling?"

"Better… calmer. I'm still seeing… things… but it's not as bad now. Luna…" Scrivener softened as he glanced at her, remembering vivid dreams in darkness… and Luna, always there at his side, fighting beside him through thick and thin. He smiled at her faintly, and she smiled back… then climbed quietly to her hooves, and the two traded a short, quiet kiss before the male shook his head and glanced awkwardly towards Twilight as she surveyed them silently. "What time is it?"

"Early morning. The clouds are moving back in, we could be walking into a storm… Celestia said she was going to take a walk around to check it out, then raise the sun." Twilight hesitated, then she said in a quiet voice: "You two were… talking a little in your sleep. I… well. I don't really want to repeat some of what you said, but it was… well…"

"Then repeat it not, and we shall not speak of it either, and all shall be well." Luna replied softly, but she was smiling all the same… and Twilight Sparkle hesitated only for a moment before she nodded slowly, and the two winged unicorns gazed quietly at each other before Luna flicked her starry mane, the ephemeral locks floating softly of their own accord for a moment before settling gently back down. "But how art thou, Twilight Sparkle? Thou… has suffered much tragedy these last few days… and thou… art not like me, hardened by battle. And when I lost Sleipnir… I can say that I handled it with far less grace than thou art handling what has transpired here."

"Well… we are different, Luna." Twilight smiled faintly over at her, lowering her head for a moment before she murmured: "I can't… really grasp what's happened, to be honest. The enormity of it… and I know it'll be days, weeks… months… before I understand entirely what's happened. Just like I know… I was hit with a bitter truth. If I do survive this… I'm going to watch them all… age and die, aren't I? This isn't just a blessing, letting me stay beside you and Celestia and Scrivy forever… it's… a bit of a curse, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Luna said quietly, straightening, but her eyes were tender as she looked softly towards Twilight, who smiled a little more in appreciation of her unhesitant honesty. "It will… be hard, Twilight Sparkle, and thinking of it now… it makes sense why sister can be so… distant at times, even when she means not to. I watched five hundred years of friends live and die before me upon this world… she has seen seventeen hundred years worth of allies, friends, and foes live, fight, fall, and die before her. And so many of those years, without any companions…"

Twilight glanced down, nodding slowly… and then Scrivener shook his head a bit as he stood up and the three gazed towards the window, as the darkness grew for a moment… and then was washed away by the light of the slowly-rising sun as the violet pony murmured softly: "Baptized in fire, kissed by the sun, held in night's embrace… a child made to grow up in times of war… magic that glimmers most in the evening."

Scrivener blushed awkwardly as he glanced away, but Twilight only smiled softly over her shoulder at him, saying quietly: "Remember when Luna harangued you into writing those poems about us? I remember those lines most from mine… and I remember the one you wrote about yourself was made mostly of words that no pony should ever speak."

"What can I say, I'm a little self-deprecating. It's all in good fun, though." Scrivy smiled a little, and then he shook his head a bit as he walked towards his armor, digging in it quietly… and laughing a little as he found Sammy curled up inside his breastplate, the skeletal pseudodragon sticking his head out and giving a chirp that sounded distinctly relieved at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, leaping out and scampering quietly up his limb to curl around his shoulders, nipping softly at the back of his neck. "It's good to see you too, old friend. But Luna… I suppose… we should get ready."

"Aye, no time like the present…" Luna paused, then glanced towards where her own armor was piled as Scrivener curiously picked up the polished-looking helm of Sleipnir, tilting it back and forth. "Twilight Sparkle, didst thou…"

"Celestia and I… you were both deep asleep, and Celestia was cleaning her own armor, so I decided to touch yours up a little." Twilight shrugged a bit and laughed quietly. "I hope that's okay. Celestia told me a little about… repair spells, and taught me a little. We… talked a lot last night. We were both afraid of disturbing you both at first but… you were so deep asleep for these last few hours, I don't think a dragon would have woken you up."

Luna smiled a little, trading a look with Scrivener Blooms… and then the three winced as the door was knocked open, Sammy squeaking and leaping off Scrivy to hide in the blankets over the bedding as Pinkamena came striding in, her armor clinging over her body and straight mane neatly falling in a waterfall over one side of her face. For a moment she looked over them meditatively… and then she simply sat down in the doorway and asked distastefully: "So what the hell are you lazy jerks doing in here? I've been packed up since an hour ago, and the others are almost done, too. And hey, Twilight…"

Pinkamena glanced over at her meditatively, and then she smiled a little, saying quietly: "Sissy says that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash… both say thank you. If you don't believe me, I don't give a crowbait's flank. Besides… Scrivy, you might be able to see 'em now. Now you see like I do, after all, ain't that right? But you'd see better if you stop fighting it and concentrate a little… go ahead, try it."

Twilight was sitting back, obviously not knowing how to take what Pinkamena had just said as Luna frowned towards Scrivener, who shrugged a bit as he reached up and rubbed slowly at his face… and then Pinkamena rolled her eyes, leaning forwards and half-ordering, half-mocking: "Start by relaxing, and then just open your goddamn eyes."

Scrivy glared at her, but then he sighed as Luna now looked more inquisitive then irritated, and the male grumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, letting himself relax and not fighting even as corrupt images, like dark water, flowed through his mind; disconcerting, but as he had learned now that he had adjusted to them, only harmful if he concentrated on them for too long.

Then he opened his eyes, wincing a bit… and stared as Pinkamena grinned at him: he wasn't just seeing the lurking colors now, the hints of what were below… when he looked at Pinkamena, he saw a grinning, sleek creature he couldn't entirely identify. It was mostly pony, but distorted, with broken stumps of wings he knew weren't really there, and he staggered backwards, blinking a few times… and suddenly, it was just Pinkamena again, and she threw her head back and laughed loudly… but there was a hint of bitterness there as well, even as she exclaimed: "Welcome to the madhouse! Now I really want to take another bite of you…"

Slowly, she licked her lips… and Scrivy shook his head violently as Luna winced and Twilight stepped forwards, but the male rose his hoof and said in a mutter: "No, no. I'm… I'm fine. Just a little… startled… Pinkamena is that really…"

"How the world looks, or how I see?" Pinkamena cocked her head, licking her lips again, eyes eager and shining as she stepped forwards and whispered: "What the hell does it matter, Scrivy? That's a joke, get it? Hell. Hell is everywhere, hidden beneath everypony's faces… hidden in the depths of everypony's mind… and now you see. Now you see! I'm not the crazy one, they all are, the ones who deny the fact that we're all nothing but lying false faces but not you now, not you anymore… now you're going to be forced to see. Did the Tyrant Wyrm corrupt you? Or did it purify you?"

Pinkamena stomped her hooves and laughed, and Luna and Twilight both winced away as Scrivener only stared at her, shivers rolling down his spine before he shook his head violently and muttered: "Pinkamena, you're scaring… everypony here."

"No, I'm scaring Luna and Twilight." Pinkamena said sharply, stamping her hooves down as her red-rimmed eyes flashed, suddenly calm and serious again as she straightened back up, and Luna frowned as she shot a sharp look to Scrivener, who met her eyes quietly as thoughts and emotions spilled between them, while Twilight only looked confused… and Pinkamena's lip curled in a grin. "Cheater. But maybe it's a good thing. Yes, you and Luna, one in the same, both soaked in darkness… but can you blame me for being so excited? You tried to understand me before, but you never could… and now, now you can."

"How do you know we even see the same things, Pinkamena? How were you like this even back as Pinkie Pie, even before you were further tainted or… amplified or… whatever happened with the demons?" Scrivener asked, gesturing at her almost violently… and Pinkamena studied him for a few moments as he shouted almost desperately: "How the hell do you know I'm like… you?"

She was quiet… and then she smiled softly, reaching back to silently brush her mane back and shaking her head out slowly. It was an elegant, easy, beautiful gesture… and when she gazed at him, despite her sharp teeth and grayed, barbaric features, she looked kind… gentle even, as she said quietly: "Because, silly. When you're insane, you see everything that no one else does anyway."

She paused, then strode up to him and reached a hoof up, gently bopping him on the nose with a teasing grin before she simply spun around and tilted her head backwards, calling easily as she strode towards the door: "Besides, maybe I was crazy back then but the demons made me sane and opened my eyes… or maybe I was sane back then and the demons made me crazy and tried to close my eyes. Who knows? Who cares? You know what I care about?" She stopped halfway through the doorway, glancing moodily over her shoulder. "You two getting the hell ready and getting out here so we can leave this hellhole. We'll talk more on the way."

She turned, then half-shoved past Celestia despite the ivory equine's much larger size, adding mildly: "Hey Princess Sunshine. Don't expect to win so easy this time when we play 'kill the most' on the battlefield again, okay sweetheart?"

Celestia looked moodily after the dull-pink pony, pursing her lips but not speaking… and then she sighed a little as she pushed into the room and made a face at the expressions on the faces of the other ponies, her golden full plate mail glinting over her strong frame. "I see Pinkamena has already started a ruckus. Well, I hope the news that a good few ponies seem to wish to travel with us doesn't worsen your moods."

Luna grumbled a bit under her breath, but Twilight only smiled faintly… and Celestia smiled herself at these reactions, saying quietly: "Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Big Macintosh, Commander Scutum, Ross and Kilby Kwolek are all intent to journey with us… as are Aleksandr and his surviving brothers, and I suppose Pinkamena has made it clear she will be coming as well. I… did not think I had any right to deny them this. To be entirely honest… I think that I will in truth be glad for their company. They are all good people from what I have seen. There are a few others as well who wished to join us, but I asked them to stay here, and guard North Neigh. I purified the bog and burned the bodies and the caves… but I do not wish to leave even these ponies to the claws of Nibelung or Velite or whatever other horrors may lurk nearby."

Luna nodded hesitantly, looking down and frowning a bit as she murmured: "'Tis a larger party than I expected myself… but of good ponies. I only fear what the cost may be, sister… and I fear what _Ekleíp _has in store, in wait for us."

"And they have all chosen, with full knowledge that pain and tragedy may lay in the road ahead, that we venture now into the place the Tyrant Wyrms and other horrors first crawled out of, and the understanding of the terrible cost of our war that can only come from fighting… and winning our victories at the awful prices we have." Celestia said gently, gazing down towards Luna with sympathy… before she smiled faintly and added softly: "But we are two Valkyrie, my sister, with memories of Valhalla reviving in our minds, ready to do whatever must be done to stop _Ekleíp_… between us, the Elements of Harmony, a chaos spirit of Ginnungagap and the strength of friends… we will prevail. I know we will."

"So nice to be included." Discombobulation drawled, and the ponies glanced up with only half-surprise to see him leaning calmly against the far wall, cocking his head towards them as crossed one arm over his chest and flicked his eagle talon almost distastefully as he cocked his head. "So you do understand we're very likely all going to die, yes? There's not going to be a morning after, we don't get to ride off into the sunset, some lucky devil – and I honestly hope it's not the actual devil amongst us, if we all have to die I'm going to be throwing her to the wolves first to make sure I get to laugh at her before someone cuts off my damn fool head – is going to be claiming our life insurance for a very pretty penny. Also, if I die while on duty, you owe me worker's compensation, Twilight Sparkle. Not to mention I'll sue your flank off for misrepresenting this as a 'golden opportunity to get in on the bottom floor of a surefire investment.'"

For a moment Twilight only looked at him… and then she said softly: "Discombobulation, I release you from your services. I won't stop you if you want to go… you don't have to come with us. Just don't cause too much trouble across Equestria, okay?"

The Draconequus looked stunned at this, a visible pulse echoing through the air as the other ponies gazed with surprise from Twilight to the Draconequus… and then Discombobulation slowly looked down at his hands before he snapped his fingers, and a water balloon appeared above Twilight's head before dropping down and splattering over her, soaking her mane and making her twitch and glare at him.

But nothing else happened… and the Draconequus looked at her silently before he shook his head slowly as a smile spread over his lips, saying quietly: "So, not good enough for you anymore, huh? Well, I won't stand for it, Twilight Sparkle. How dare you think yourself better than me, fit to go off and die, and I should just go away and live happily ever after in this darkness-besotted world like the craven coward I am? I will not stand for it, absolutely not. Why, the only sensible thing to do is nonsense: Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms, Luna and Celestia, I have every intention of dogging your heels all the way to the Black Baroque… and whether you like it or not, Twilight Sparkle, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He leaned down, crossing his arms and looking smug as he blew towards her, and Twilight's mane fluffed out as a burst of hot air flew up around her and instantly dried her out, making her blink and rear back stupidly, blushing in surprise as well as from the burst of heat before she lowered her head forwards and murmured: "Thank you."

"Shut up, Twilight Sparkle, your reverse psychology already worked and I'm ready to wrestle a giant monkey wearing a tie into submission for his banana hoard." Discombobulation beat his fists against his chest gamely, and Scrivener Blooms snorted in amusement as he shoved his helmet onto his head. The Draconequus glanced towards him, and then he gave a slight smile, holding up his talon… and with a puff, Scrivy's glasses appeared in them, the male looking up with surprise as the Draconequus said kindly: "Did they ever call you Piggy, Luna? If so, it's a good thing we're not near any islands. That, and the fact that Scrivener Bloom will obviously beat the snot out of anything that threatens her precious little Squishy. I wish I had a Squishy."

Discombobulation paused, then he snapped his fingers, the glasses vanishing and Sammy squawking as he appeared out of thin air at head level with the Draconequus, flailing in midair before the chimerical creature grabbed him and squeezed him painfully-tight into his body, saying tenderly: "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy."

Luna was already ignoring the creature as she pulled on her armor, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled as he did the same, rolling his eyes and beginning to pull his own armor on over his frame as he said flatly: "Just… please give me them back at some point then, will you? I don't even remember when I dropped them… but… they are important."

"Our important things are always easily forgotten." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he glanced towards the window before absently tossing Sammy to the bedding, the pseudodragon squawking and scrambling beneath the blankets as the Draconequus strode towards the wall past Twilight, ignoring her completely… and without hesitating, he calmly rose his hands, and reality around him rippled as he passed through the solid surface like it was liquid, the walls trembling before solidifying the moment his long, velvet kangaroo tail passed entirely through.

Celestia grimaced, looking towards Twilight Sparkle and asking hesitantly: "Not that I doubt your judgment, my friend… but… do you really think it was a good idea to free the creature Discombobulation from service? He is a chaos spirit from Ginnungagap, thriving on confusion… and now freed…"

"I don't think he was lying. In fact, I know he wasn't… but… it just seemed like the right thing to do, Celestia." Twilight smiled awkwardly towards the ivory equine, bowing her head quietly towards her. "I don't… want to force him to come with us on this if he doesn't want to. We all need to be in this together, all doing this of our own free will… and I don't think he'll cause too much trouble."

She nodded firmly… then winced at the sound of a loud bang outside, turning around to stare out the window before grumbling and storming towards the doorway, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly even as Luna grinned a bit, her horn glowing as she fitted the last of her armor quickly over her body. "Worry not, sister… Twilight Sparkle is of good instinct, and strange as it is, I will be gladder to have the creature fighting at our side, capable of its own thought and decisions than it was fighting under Twilight Sparkle's orders. Discombobulation… 'tis a friend. And here, Scrivener Blooms, permit me."

Scrivy winced as Luna flicked her horn, the last of his gear flying up and quickly strapping and clanking into place over his form, his body flexing against his black and silver, polished armor. He gave her a flat look, but Luna only smiled, saying quietly: "Let us dilly-dally no more, daydreamer. Celestia, little Samael, Scrivy… let us be on our way. Away from this town… the road will give us time enough for the last discussions we must share."

"Kind of funny." Scrivener murmured quietly, as Sammy scampered quickly out of the bedding to hop up onto his back, running quickly forwards to sit comfortably on his armored shoulder. "I never thought we'd actually be heading out of North Neigh to somewhere worse… but I guess the really weird thing is that I'm almost looking forwards to it."

Luna smiled a little over her shoulder at him as she headed towards the door, saying softly: "Aye, Scrivener Blooms… but worry not. 'Tis natural… and there is much to hope for in the future, strange as it may sound. There is hope that we may save our daughter, and hope that we may stop this darkness from spilling over Equestria… aye, insufferable black optimism tells me that everything that can still be saved, unlike thy preferred friends realism and her rich and successful cousin pessimism."

"And I'm the poet." Scrivy said softly as he followed her, and Celestia shook her head slowly behind them, but she was smiling faintly all the same herself as the three headed out of the apartments, Luna rolling her shoulder absently and making the spear holstered on her back seem to thrum with only her movement alone. Scrivener's eyes locked on this, kept safe just above the joint of her wing, wondering silently about Luna's old days and how that knowledge would all come into play… but he only felt a tickle through his mind that slid slowly like a hoof down his spine, and he closed his eyes at Luna's soothing, more-felt-than-heard thought.

The three stepped outside and found Bob standing with his arms crossed moodily on top of a wagon, looking flatly down at Twilight Sparkle before Luna ordered calmly but clearly: "All who are to come with us to the Black Baroque, fall immediately into line. Three to each row… face us, as we face thee."

Celestia and Scrivener stood to either side of Luna, and she blushed a bit even as she glanced towards her older sister even as Celestia bowed her head in respectful deference, and the sapphire winged unicorn closed her eyes, murmuring a soft 'thank you.' Then she gazed back forwards… and smiled faintly at the sight before her, saying quietly: "Silly fools. Even now, the Starlit Knights are not true soldiers, are we?"

Twilight stood at the head of the group with Pinkamena beside her, the winged unicorn blushing and the dull-pink earth pony only grinning darkly… and behind her, Cowlick, Ross, Applejack and Big Mac formed a line, and behind them stood Rarity and Spike, leaning quietly against one-another as Scutum stood calmly to Spike's other side, white armor embossed with profiles of unicorns in deepest obsidian protecting his strong frame and deadly silver crosshatch blades glinting over his forelimbs, with a short sword additionally holstered over his back. And at the back of the group, Aleksandr stood with his hammer resting on his shoulder, as calm and confident as ever, the two surviving minotaurs standing to either side of him.

And yet, in spite of it… Luna smiled, even as they awkwardly tried to shuffle themselves into better grouping, Discombobulation looking down at them moodily from his wagon before he said dryly: "You know, if things keep going this badly, you can say goodbye to Poland."

"Silence, Bob. They are not soldiers. They are warriors, and there is a difference." Luna replied calmly, glancing up towards the Draconequus before she returned her eyes to the group, saying quietly: "I shall keep this short. We leave immediately. Gather the few things thou all will require… _require_, do not take anything extra for this journey ahead. We shall carry minimal supplies with us, and if thou has not yet eaten, then thou shall be eating on the walk. We march hard into the Gray Mountains, under the light of the sun, before the clouds move heavily in. The mountains, like the Everfree Forest, have always had a wildness, a will of their own… even should a storm strike North Neigh hard, when we are in the mountains, I guarantee the weather shall be vastly strange and different.

"Our goal is the Black Baroque. The veteran Nibelung swarm from here… Ignominious came through there… and _Ekleíp_ is said to have made their base there, in that twisted fortress that stands as a shortcut between our beautiful Equestria and the cold, icy pits of Helheim." Luna closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and saying softly: "We must be wary. There will be terrible enemies laying in wait ahead… and _Ekleíp _itself is not a foe we can risk underestimating. Thou must take caution to avoid at all costs being cut, to avoid shedding any blood in the presence of the cultists. But as we make our way forwards, I shall speak more of this… for now, I am eager to depart and hurry upon our way."

"Wait, though… what about… what about us? About the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked quietly, looking up with a frown… but her eyes were distant, and her voice had no venom, even as she murmured: "Not that they've done any good so far… but even if the… even if Fluttershy and… R… my…."

She closed her eyes tightly, bowing her head forwards, and Luna and Twilight both gazed quietly at Celestia, who bowed her head and said softly: "The Elements of Harmony are not a lie, are not without their use… but too late, I realized what they actually were. What they actually are. They look cute and harmless, don't they? Childish. Pretty gemstones, reacting to such 'positive' emotions, meant to do 'good.' But by forcing 'order' or 'harmony' or 'peace' upon something… you all saw what they did to Discord. Order and peace forced upon a person is only another form of tyranny, a lobotomy of the very soul."

Celestia halted, then looked up and said quietly: "The Elements of Harmony have a purpose. They may yet have a part to play… but to use them, you must understand and accept one another, and accept the Elements themselves, and their true purpose: that they are not a deus ex machina, here to save all of us from this chaos with one smile and a happy speech. They are a tool, and like any tool, they can be used for good, such as when they flushed the corruption from Nightmare Moon and returned my sister to me…" Celestia smiled a little towards Luna, glancing at her quietly as she bowed her head. "Or evil, when they neutralized the chaos of Discord and turned him to stone.

"But for them to work… you must all understand each other. This is most important: I do not question that each of you, even Scutum, even Ross, even Pinkamena, has inside what it will take to power them. You are no longer six friends… but you can at least recognize each other as six Equestrians, and more than that, six ponies, standing up for a united belief. The connections are tenuous and yielding, but they are still there… you must merely find the right way, the right words, the right amount of understanding for each other, and they will work. They must work…" Celestia closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, murmuring: "Or all that I sacrificed in my foolish quest for a quick, childish, 'be-all, end-all' answer will come to mean nothing."

There was silence for a few long moments… and then Applejack sighed quietly, looking towards Big Mac, and he simply nodded slowly. She nodded silently back, then returned her eyes forwards, hesitating only a moment longer before she murmured: "Okay. I… okay. God… I wish Dashie was here. He'd make some stupid joke and… everything would be okay…"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, and there was silence for a moment before Luna took a slow breath. She felt suddenly nervous as she gazed up at the sky… then she gritted her teeth before straightening, throwing away her apprehension, her worries, her fears for what had not yet passed as she called clearly: "Aleksandr! I shall require thy presence momentarily! To all others… gather thy belongings, and then meet back here, thou hast no more than five minutes! Understood?"

Ponies stomped their hooves and shouted as Aleksandr leaned towards one of his minotaur brethren, giving a short order as the minotaur nodded quickly before running off. Luna smiled a little over the group, watching the ponies heading on their way almost as if dazed, half-hurrying and half-stumbling as Pinkamena simply lounged and rolled her shoulders, while Twilight walked quickly up to them.

She hesitated, looking over Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener… and then she blushed a bit and bowed her head before murmuring: "I'll go and… gather things up from our room. Is there anything…"

"We have all that we need." Luna said softly, glancing towards Scrivy tenderly as the male smiled a little despite himself… and then her eyes roved slowly up to Discombobulation, adding mildly: "Except, of course, for Scrivener's glasses. I would dearly like for thou to give those back, Bob of Ginnungagap… they have an especial meaning to my husband and I both."

"Gay pop singer or Austrian killing machine?" Discombobulation asked dryly, flicking his wrists to either side: in his left hand, star-shaped frames with pink-tinted lenses, in his right, sleek black shades. Both Scrivener and Luna glared at him, and the Draconequus sighed before he glanced indecisively from one set of glasses to the other… then tossed both of them aside and instead put his forefingers and thumbs together as her rose his hands to his face and peered through the circles of his fingers. "Hey, hey, hey, what do you say?"

With that, he wriggled his nose… and Scrivener flinched backwards in surprise as a burst of multicolored smoke puffed over his face, leaving his glasses resting quietly atop his muzzle as if they'd never been lost. Then Discombobulation hopped backwards, vanishing behind the cart… before slowly, awkwardly peering over the top of it, his hands still formed into glasses around his eyes. "For all intents and purposes, I'm not here. It just happens to be far calmer in reality than outside it right now… you've all seen the Pales. They've filled up the spaces between spaces in this awful place… I dislike trying to read clop-fiction online while there are ghosts bizarrely hovering all around."

With that, Discombobulation ducked back behind the carriage, and Scrivener gave a grimace of distaste as Luna only looked meditative, before she glanced towards Scrivy and muttered: "Crazed, deluded and insane or not, the beast does have a habit of lightening the mood that I do appreciate. Celestia… does thou know the way?"

"Of course, sister. You know it never takes me long to memorize a map." Celestia replied softly, glancing towards Luna with a small smile on her face. "While we walk… I wish to speak to you of Valhalla. I remember that as Freya, I was… a mix of the selves I have been over my life here. I feel… I do not know if I am purified after all my years lived and the experiences I have had, or if I am instead diluted… but either way, it feels for the better, do you understand? Funny… to feel that as this worldly winged unicorn, I have transcended what I was as a Valkyrie."

She smiled despite herself, glancing down and nodding thoughtfully… but Luna only smiled a little, glancing towards her and saying quietly: "But 'twas lonely in Asgard, was it not? We all claimed we were superior while looking down at Midgard, ever-peering over its inhabitants here, studying them, enjoying their stories, some few of us even claiming worship from them in the ancient days. Odin made us from the remains of the _Jötnar_… that, and primordial energies. Or were we born, and only told these legends? I no longer remember."

"Nor do I, sister… it was a long time ago. Perhaps before I was given the name Freya and you were called Brynhild… not everything can be explained. Not everything will be clear." Celestia paused, then she lowered her head, saying quietly: "But what bothers me… is that the more I think, the more I reflect upon who we once were… the more I feel like I recognize what brings this darkness. The presence…"

"The puppet-master…" Luna murmured, shaking her head with a shiver as she heard the howl of wolves in memory… but before they could speak further, Twilight returned with a pair of saddlebags over her body, an awkward smile on her face as the others began to filter back as well. But Luna didn't question her, and Scrivy stepped forwards with a small smile, taking one of the bags from her to throw over his own back as Sammy chirped softly and peered apprehensively towards the mountains.

The others gathered, and understood to follow without being told, as Aleksandr found his way to the front of the group and strode silently behind them. Gradually, they naturally formed into strange but workable ranks: spearheaded by their strongest, with minotaurs at their rear, Ross keeping nervously to the middle but comforted by Cowlick as the Element of Kindness gleamed softly around his neck and a lightweight, armored vest glinted over his body. But none doubted him, any more than they allowed themselves to doubt Scutum, or any other member of their strange group: they knew that they all had a job to do, and all had to work together to get it done… to save what was left to be saved.

They strode calmly through town, unicorns, earth ponies, and Pegasi standing on the streets, watching silently as the procession passed. Behind them, a trail of ponies followed… not soldiers, not those who sought to fight… only those who were being drawn onwards for one reason or another. Among them, blank-flanked earth ponies who had never been allowed to discover their special talent walked next to unicorns dressed in heavy, expensive furs, and Pegasus soldier and Pegasus outlaw… following, barely aware of why, walking in the hoof-prints of the ponies they had reviled, and who had all the same saved their lives.

They strode to where the hole in the fencing at the northern edge of town was, striding towards the battlefield beyond from which still rose smoke, which smelt even from this distance of burnt offerings and charred death… and Luna looked only once over her shoulder, with pity, past the ponies and minotaurs that strode behind her at the gathering that now stood at the edge of town. The ponies no longer followed them, trapped inside the borders of their own city, staring with strange helplessness after the group… and Luna shook her head slowly before she faced back ahead, saying quietly: "Odin was never much for giving peace, but may he spare a little sympathy for these pathetic wretches all the same."

"None of the Aesir were ever much for party games, though. It was all killing and drinking and acting all tough all the time." Discombobulation remarked calmly, from where he walked easily at the flank of the group… and Luna smiled a little, nodding a bit at this sentiment. "And depravity, too. Freya's passions were legendary. Apparently on and off the battlefield she was quite… aggressive. But I'm sure you don't know anything about that, do you, Celestia?"

Celestia sighed… but then, to the surprise of the others, she smiled over her shoulder at the chaotic entity, asking quietly: "And what if I said that I did? What if I said that I accept every part of my past, every part of who I was, and that is how I've come to find this… this inner peace in myself? First I embraced passion and power, without trying to temper it, and it led to me doing awful things for selfish motives. Then I tried to make myself passionless, and I became nothing but a machine of arrogant strategy and contempt for the world around me. Either extreme led me to believing that I was somehow… better… than everyone around me. Wildfire or clockwork… one is beautiful and destructive, the other is intricate and logical but without emotion, without sympathy.

"Now I understand that harmony is not simply purely good, purely benevolence, purely one thing. It is a thousand different things, all at once… it is balance." Celestia looked ahead, saying softly: "I no longer feel a need to strive to be… perfect. Perfection… is a flaw in and of itself. Perfection is distant and ruthless, and a single flaw, a single change, shatters and distorts it forever. Perfection seeks to impose… I am flawed. I accept that, and I accept myself. I accept my past, who I was, and have hopes for who I will become, even now; even now, I look to evolve, to be better than I am… but never to be perfect. To be wiser, to be more compassionate, to rip down the golden clockwork, smother the flames, and find a median. To be less like the sun… and more like the moon."

She gazed affectionately down at Luna, who laughed quietly and blushed, looking humbled as her eyes roved awkwardly ahead… and then becoming more solemn as they began to silently cross the frozen mire of the battleground, broken pieces of armor and charred bones still laying here and there, foul-smelling smoke spilling silently into the air from the mostly-collapsed maw of the cavern as ponies gazed silently towards this… and then Aleksandr calmly interrupted Luna's thoughts, asking softly: "I do not wish to rush… but you asked for me before, _Yaga Baba_?"

"Oh, I… yes, yes, Aleksandr, I am sorry. Amidst everything else… I suppose I must have misplaced thy hulking presence." Luna smiled a little towards him, then she shook her head and said softly: "We venture into the Gray Mountains, my friend… I do not know what we face ahead, but I know there are terrible things there. The Black Baroque itself is a place of great evil, and _Ekleíp _will have fortified the ancient structure further and who knows what monsters they have enlisted to aid them? The Nibelung seem to bow willingly to their aid, we have seen Phooka captured and used as sentinels, they have golems and Dead Dolls and even Velites… and if their goal truly is Ragnarok, they have already proven they will stoop to any low to achieve their aims, from the terrible Tyrant Wyrm and what they have done… to our friends. To Scarlet Sage."

Luna shook her head slowly, then she looked up and said quietly: "Thou and thy brothers already seem to do it naturally, but I implore thee to guard our back: I trust in thy combat ability and expertise for this task, and know thou will not fail."

"Then I shall, and we watch for evil eyes in the mountains. Is not good, though…" Aleksandr grimaced a bit, glancing apprehensively towards the tall, ominous peaks. "Is dark and terrible place, like where _Alklha-illych_ once dwelled. I do not wish to deal again with such things… or worse, with those who hunt such monsters."

"Worry not, Aleksandr… Sol Seraph was too cruel and monstrous for there to have existed more than one of her kind." Luna said distastefully, and Aleksandr grunted in agreement before the minotaur lightly tapped his hammer against one of his large, bovine horns in a short salute before he turned and headed to the back of the group.

They strode along the base of the mountains until they came to a gently-sloped, icy pass… and Scrivener grimaced a little, twitching a bit as Pinkamena murmured behind him: "Yes… it's exciting and terrifying all at once, isn't it? And the fear… the fear only makes me more eager. You'll understand soon…"

Scrivener shook his head weakly as Twilight looked at him worriedly… but he knew that while the others could perhaps sense it, could perhaps see vague outlines… they couldn't see the Pales, and the awful, darker things that stood amongst them. There were no less than thirty ghosts to either side of the mountains, all staring sadly out at him, faces of the recently-dead he recognized amidst strangers… as well as the tall, black-winged creatures, like enormous birds with hooves instead of talons, and dark hoods that hid their heads completely from view. And Scrivener could feel Luna's thoughts twisting with his, could feel her accessing his senses, seeing what he saw… and she grimaced a bit even as they continued forwards, the winged unicorn looking slowly back and forth as she murmured: "Celestia… we are being watched by Pales… and Grimm. This means…"

"Yes, sister. We saw them watching, perched over Sleipnir as he slept, the night before he died. They gather upon battlefields before a massacre. They haunt cities before they are destroyed. It means that in all likelihood, death is in the future." Celestia said softly, but she only looked calmly ahead as she led them fearlessly up the mountain path. "I do not believe they will leave disappointed, either… but let us hope that what gluts their desire for carnage is the enemy's death, and not our own."

Luna nodded silently, shivering a bit as Scrivener closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards. He tried to keep his gaze down as they strode in silence into the mountains, whispers going up and down through the group as the ponies banded together… and even as the clouds above parted, the sun shining down over them silently, there was a distinct air of malice, of unease, of terror, as they strode down a rocky, natural road and into a gorge between tusk-like juts of rock… and whenever Scrivener looked up, he saw Pales and ghosts of other creatures, other races, striding calmly along with them… and other things. Other ghastly omens he had not words for, like when the world around them seemed to become nothing but ice, the ground beneath bone, and he staggered, Luna turning to catch him as the others stopped, the equine shivering as he looked back and forth as everything returned to normal… but Pinkamena chuckled as she lowered her head and whispered: "Reality is getting thinner. We should all sing a song. It'll help."

Applejack and Scutum both simply stared at Pinkamena, and Twilight frowned over her shoulder as Luna gave a wry grin… and then, at the back of the group, Aleksandr threw his head back and began to sing a war song in a brazen, defiant voice in his own language, the other minotaurs slamming the flats of their weapons against their broad chests before beginning to chant as well.

Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed… and Celestia only shook her head and turned, beginning to walk forwards, Luna and Scrivener falling into pace behind her after a moment as Twilight ran up to the male's other side… before he smiled dryly as he looked down, adjusting his glasses and mumbling: "You know what the worst part is? I think Pinkamena was actually telling the truth."

The minotaurs continued in their strong, powerful voices, as they strode through the gorge, fearlessly striding between the stony ribs of rock that jutted along either side of them, even as snow fell here and there from the peaks above… and Applejack strode with her head lowered, braided hair flying back in the faint wind, as Big Mac kept himself focused, kept himself striding calmly ahead, and Rarity and Spike stayed close together, striding side-by-side, the dragon carrying his shield in one hand and the other resting silently on the unicorn's back.

Luna's eyes flicked up, spotting a glint in the distance… and a shape that moved quickly along a cliff-top. Without having to ask, however, Celestia replied quietly, clear even over the voices of the minotaurs: "Nibelung. They conceal themselves well… they are not bandits, nor raiders. These are likely those chosen by the Blood Seers to protect them… but why they have not attacked us, I am unsure. There may be something up ahead… or perhaps Wisehorse knew that we would all come together. I do not wish to risk underestimating the Blood Seer who is likely in charge of _Ekleíp_, and behind this monstrosity."

"Aye, sister, and nor do I." Luna agreed quietly, and then she looked ahead towards the end of the gorge, saying softly: "And of Valhalla, what did thou wish to speak? Of our old life?"

Celestia smiled a little at this, looking ahead silently as Twilight and Scrivener Blooms walked quietly to either side of the siblings… and then the ivory equine said softly: "In a sense. It is a difficult question to answer, sister… because I wish to speak of many things, most of which are not important in the grand scheme of everything. But I have come to believe… to think, at least… that we were placed here, in this world, for a reason. That we did not simply fall so much as we were… thrown from Asgard, before whatever it was that destroyed the world above… could harm us further. I believe we were killed… but as we died, we were saved in the same breath."

She stopped, then murmured softly: "You were put to sleep by Odin and spent years in silent coma, because you refused his advances… and because you argued with him about what the Aesir did to the Vanir. We were turned against one another, and we almost destroyed one another, over what ended up being a wild misunderstanding… but you were angry with Odin. With his callousness towards the Vanir, the nature gods, whom he detested, whom he saw as our one surviving enemy, after the _Jötnar _were destroyed. The Vanir were all but wiped out… the Aesir too, were devastated. And whatever had led us against one-another… did not prey on us right away. It was smarter and crueler… it knew what would happen. You were put to sleep… and infighting began. Infighting that lasted more than a century, resulting in feuds, battles, a loss of soldiers, a rupturing of Valhalla, the shattering of our alliances with other races and other worlds as gods killed one another and simply vanished… and then we were attacked at our weakest and most desperate by Helheim's forces. I do not know what led them against us, I do not remember much apart from demons, fighting fiercely but always another, another, another to take its place until I could fight no more…"

She closed her eyes and smiled faintly, murmuring: "My last thoughts were not of Odin. To me, he had betrayed us, and I fought as Valkyrie not to protect him, but to protect my home, and the honor we had once all had. They were of my allies… my warriors, my family. And they were of you, Brynhild… you were special to me even back then."

She quieted, gazing forwards as Luna blushed a bit, looking to the skies and murmuring: "'Tis strange, sister, but… I do not miss it as much as I thought I would. Aye, 'twas paradise, but… there is so much more to enjoy in this world. There is so much more meaning, with fewer rules and laws and searching, judging eyes… and those who do search and judge can be ignored, just as I often ignored thee." Luna smiled over at Celestia, and the ivory equine laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. "Or perhaps I just enjoy being a pony, and a winged unicorn at that… or perhaps it is because now I can look at thee, and say thou art my sister, as Sleipnir was my brother… and Scrivener Blooms is my soulmate. My soulmate, who even now despite his addled mind and damaged body, still follows me along incessantly, no matter what plight seems to befall us."

She gazed over her shoulder at him softly, and Scrivener smiled faintly at her with a bit of a shrug, then he glanced quietly to the side, gazing quietly at the Pales that had taken to walking with the group, studying them, half-recognizable as they glimmered on the edge of reality. "Well, there's no place else I'd rather be than your side, Luna. Without you, life doesn't have any meaning. It's selfishness, really… and besides, like Pinkamena says. We need each other now, right?"

"Somehow, when thou says it, I understand now what she meant, and for more reasons than merely our linked mind." Luna said softly, gazing thoughtfully ahead as she nodded slowly. "Aye, for it is not just that we need each other… it is that we loved, trusted, desired one-another enough in the first place to form this codependency. And I will be the first to admit that it does have its negatives… but to say these outweigh the positives would be the inordinate grumbling of the bitter cynic. Judge me not based upon thine own experiences and rules… I do not bow to either category."

Twilight smiled despite herself at this, glancing quietly at the winged unicorn as she said softly: "Always looking for a fight when it comes to that, aren't you? You always say that and it always seems like you want us to disagree with you… or like you think that any of us here would be dumb enough to try and make fun of you for how clingy you are."

"Memories of the old life, perhaps… and perhaps… awkwardness for the fact that before Scrivener Blooms… I had Celestia and Sleipnir. In the old days there were admirers and other friends, aye, but…" Luna shook her head slowly. "Well, thou saw Ignominious. And of others, well… I attracted darkness. I have always attracted darkness, as I am the night… as the mark splattered over my flank gleams black instead of Celestia's gold."

"But our emblems are deeper than that… all pony's emblems go deeper than they realize. Because all ponies earn their cutie marks… their emblems… not when they first find out what their hidden talent is… but instead when they discover something a little deeper. How often, Twilight Sparkle, did you practice magic before you received your emblem?" Celestia smiled a little over her shoulder, gazing tenderly at the violet pony as she looked back up at her softly, for a fleeting moment once more affectionate student to her beloved teacher. "Just as Scrivener Blooms, I know you wrote and were drawn to writing before your own mark appeared. It is not a talent, or acceptance of destiny… it is a metaphor. It is about acceptance of self, and discovering confidence, and a thousand other things that can never be broken down into simple, easy sentences, much as I wish they could be."

The ponies nodded slowly… and for a little while, they journeyed on with these thoughts in mind, beneath the cloudy skies as the sun watched over them like a vast golden eye, following the ponies as they made their way quietly forwards past the rocky, jutting cliffs along the frozen, natural stone road. And behind them, minotaurs sang war songs with voices that all-but-shook the mountains, knowing that all around them lurked darkness: Nibelung in rawhide and leather armor, carrying axes and shields and with glaring, soulless eyes, and Grimm that silently, invisibly circled, flapped, and slithered through the cliffs, unseen eyes peering eagerly out from beneath their hoods.

The Starlit Knights, the group of warriors, the Equestrians strode onwards over shale and frost and rock, as the darkness swirled and danced all around them, half-hidden in the folds of reality, under the veil of disguising light cast from the sun… and far in the distance, the Black Baroque awaited, not knowing that it was merely another stage awaiting the arrival of the last of the players so one final, merciless carnival show could begin.


	35. Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori

Chapter Thirty Two: Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori

~BlackRoseRaven

The sun still lingered in the air, closer to the other end of the horizon now… but they had made good time. The mountains around them were frosty and cold, vicious winds whipping back and forth through the peaks, and as they had walked, several Nibelung had fallen from their high perches and crashed to the ground around them, startling them… but the dwarves were dead, and mangled horribly from something other than the fall. Something was watching them, something apart from the wolf-pigs… and whether it was hunting them, or had some unknown reason to help them, none of them knew. But something wanted them to reach the Black Baroque… although none of the warriors were foolish enough to think that whatever it was had good intent for them, either way.

They had stopped for a brief meal, but it had been quick: the longer they stayed in one place, the slower they moved… the greater the sense of being stalked, the closer things that hid and lurked around them tried to slide and slink. Shadows often flitted over the ground where there should be no shapes at all, and more and more, both Scrivener Blooms and Pinkamena were catching ghastly visions, of intolerable worlds… like these mountains, like this place, was merely a mask laying overtop a frozen, terrible countenance eager to be revealed.

The Nibelung no longer tried to conceal themselves here: they stood on high plateaus, watching, snarling down at them, many with bows over their backs. Yet they did not attack… and nor did the Velites that stood with them, of all shape and size. Not only skeletal ponies, but other creatures had been seized in Velite power, too; here, for instance, a drake's skeleton stood, hissing down at them balefully as the runes covering its enormous skeleton glowed… but it dared not move down against them, for whatever reason.

Now, the group was on the last approach, striding silently through a wide valley, the mountains to either side curved as if some enormous ship had passed through here, with a tremendous, crushing bow that had ground the stone on either side remorselessly into the elongated, jagged half-pipe it now was… and at the very end of this gravel-and-frost-bottomed vale, there stood an immense, flat-topped mountain with a twisted bulge out of one side horribly shaped like the head of a great wolf. But in front of this mountain of gray and brown stone, the front of an enormous black castle had been built and melded into the mountainside, flanked by two tall towers spaced perhaps a hundred and fifty feet apart, a dark stone walkway leading from one battlement-fortified tower to the other, the space between filled with a wall of windowless, chiseled stone.

The Black Baroque: it lived up to its name, with the only color coming from the polished stone of the blood-red doors. Bands of heavy, dark steel crisscrossed over these, and a circle of ominous runes had been carved in the center of the crimson gates, glowing with dark violet radiance. As the ponies fearlessly strode forwards, the Nibelung and Velites lurking on the cliffs and mountains to either side opened their mouths and roared, in eagerness, in outrage, in hatred, the sound echoing back and forth through the rocky vale.

Ross shivered fearfully as he scampered backwards a bit, shrinking down as Spike drew his sword and kept close to Rarity, the unicorn gritting her teeth as her horn glowed. The minotaurs glared back and forth, then Aleksandr and his kin roared their challenge back at the Nibelung, fearless, undaunted as they raised their own weapons… and Applejack drew her rifle off her back, stepping to one side with Scutum setting himself beside her, while Cowlick quickly put herself in front of cowering, scared Ross as she rose her own lever action rifle, shouting: "Come on down here if you're so damn tough!"

Celestia was as calm as ever, even as Luna snarled back and forth, Nightmare Moon twisting slowly inside her… and the darkness in her was not grinning, was not laughing, was not mocking. It was cold… it was wrathful. Nightmare Moon's passions and anger were one thing… but this, Luna felt… this was the part of Nightmare Moon the legends only hinted at; the part that came crashing down on enemies who pushed her too far, where mercy was forgotten and the slaughter began.

Scrivener breathed hard in and out, looking back and forth, trembling a little as Pinkamena stepped up beside him… and he stared as she offered him a knife, Twilight Sparkle shooting a wince towards them as the dull-pink pony leaned in and said softly: "Word of advice. Don't fight it… because I know that's not fear, is it? Not with Luna riled up too… my. You have that Tyrant Wyrm's bloodlust mixing with Nightmare Moon's wrath, and everything Luna has striven to teach you about being a warrior, all her abilities at your hooves… you're going to be a better killing machine than me."

"I won't lose myself to that. I won't… I don't need your knife." Scrivener whispered, looking down with horror even as he realized it was true, feeling his heart pounding as he shot a look towards Luna… and she glanced towards him, then closed her eyes, giving him a silent apology… and a quiet, gentle order, and the male gritted his teeth as he lowered his head forwards as Pinkamena licked her teeth slowly. "How do you…"

And surprisingly, Pinkamena hugged him around the neck, Sammy whimpering and skittering off Scrivy's back to hide in the snow before the dull-pink pony drew her mouth to his ear, whispering: "Don't worry. It's coming back from the rage that's the hard part, but you… have something to come back to. And now I do too… so don't worry about any of that. Just worry about staying alive."

Twilight Sparkle glanced nervously towards the two as Scrivener nodded slowly, breathing hard as he steadied himself, and then she looked towards Discombobulation as the Draconequus glanced slowly back and forth before he laced his hands together and cracked his fingers, saying calmly: "Outnumbered, outgunned, undeterred. I would say the odds are ten to one, but that would make me an optimist… not that I could ever be a realist, you understand. But I'm glad I came along, because this right here… this is the heart of confusion and chaos, in one destructive, organized, terrible and final exclamation. This is the Alamo. This is everything worth dying for, that we'll never get to live and experience ourselves. Twilight Sparkle… no matter what happens, shine on, you crazy diamond."

Twilight laughed despite herself as Discombobulation smiled and rolled his shoulders, losing some of his strange seriousness as he gazed up and said quietly: "I understand now what Discord wanted me to see and experience here, why he chose me instead of someone stronger, closer to his level. Oh Ginnungagap, wait for me! This world doesn't _need _our chaos, and that's why it fascinates us… this place is layered in a thick sludge of order, but in everyone here, there's that crazy spark of creative madness… there's that moment, blink, of unpredictability… and it's so much better, because when chaos is always chaos, like in primordial, oozing, trash-pit Ginnungagap… isn't that just another form of stable, dependable, expectable order?"

"Then wouldn't living through this be the most chaotic, craziest thing of all, Discombobulation?" Twilight set herself, her horn glowing, her wings spreading and flapping once as she anchored herself, and the Draconequus looked down at her thoughtfully. "Everyone expects to die… even you. So wouldn't living…"

"You're silly and naïve, Twilight Sparkle… but I like those qualities about you. Then let's see if we can bring a little more madness into the world…" Discombobulation said softly, spreading his arms, before he gazed ahead and added meditatively: "At this point, though, it sounds like you don't want me leaving your side."

"I don't." Twilight replied with a smile, and Discombobulation looked surprised… but then he smiled slowly, not speaking, not saying anything, as his eyes returned ahead but his body thrummed with vibrancy, as if given new strength, new reason, new life.

Then all looked towards the Black Baroque as the roaring monsters fell silent and still, gazing up towards the walkway stretching between the towers, as a figure in red robes stepped quietly out from behind a massive, distorted statue of some horrible monster frozen in stone and metal. The pony looked down at them, and Luna and Scrivener Blooms both snarled at William Isehorse. "What hast thou done with our daughter?"

"She is alive and well, inside… but I told you to come alone. Did you think I would betray you, Luna? Not at this juncture…" Wisehorse shook his head slowly, gazing down at them silently, sadness on the old unicorn's features. His golden-edged red robes swayed around his body as he leaned forwards, the red ruby pendant around his neck glinting as he said soothingly: "Come now. There's no need for this. Come inside, Luna and Scrivener Blooms, and I'll let your friends go. You two are all that I want. All that I need… and all that I can risk. You have a strange group, after all… minotaurs, a dragon, ponies of every shape and size, a Draconequus even… and containing even the might of a single Valkyrie and her soul-bound beloved, well… I don't have many resources left. Everything will be alright."

"We will kill you." Nightmare Moon's voice echoed from Luna's jaws as her body flexed, as her eyes glowed white, electricity streaking through her ephemeral mane. "We hold you accountable for murdering our friends. Awakening a monster. Destroying our home. Kidnapping and hurting our daughter… and poisoning our most precious, most beloved. You will die for these things… but it will not be fast."

"We are not leaving, Wisehorse. And I can tear my way into the Black Baroque far faster than you can send your hordes of monsters down after us." Celestia said quietly and calmly, her eyes cold as she gazed up at the Blood Seer fearlessly. "I will seal us inside… and once you are dead, I do not foresee your soldiers staying outside the Black Baroque for very long. There are worse things in the Gray Mountains than Nibelung and Velites. Veliuona herself never travelled deep into this place for good reason."

Wisehorse sighed quietly, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards… and then he silently patted the distorted arm of the statue, murmuring: "Then I am truly sorry it has come to this. Fafnir, remember our deal. Do not kill Luna or Scrivener Blooms… dispose of the others as you see fit. And then you may have back your magic ring."

With that, the Blood Seer turned and strode out of sight towards the back of the walkway as Luna snarled… but before she could lunge into the air, the monstrous statue twisted violently, its surface rippling like liquid as it shed snow and frost and chunks of pale rock, a horrible, shrieking cackle tearing up from the monstrosity as four arms ripped upwards and it launched itself off the top of the Black Baroque, dropping to the ground as the rest of the thin stone shell covering the monstrosity shattered into nothing but brittle porcelain fragments, the beast rising up with a hissing snarl and a wide grin on horrible, insect-like features.

Mandibles clicked around jaws filled with a bear trap of metal teeth, its eyes enormous, crystalline and glowing with insane light, a helm shrouding the head that was a mix of ant and serpent. Its body was strange, not armored, but chunks of stone and what looked like chain and cable stuck from its torso, twisting and fused along it as its four gangly, long arms flexed and trembled out at its sides. It thinned sharply at the waist, giving it a shape like a top with the ridiculous narrowness of its body, and a heavy, rectangular and flat tail dragged on the ground after it, covered with thick plates of ugly, metallic carapace as large claws ticked against the frozen earth at the end of thick legs, the creature leaning forwards and screaming: "Hello, my little ponies!"

The monster dropped forwards, and as it did so, two more thin arms ripped out of its sides, ending in narrow hooks as its legs twisted upwards like smoke, vanishing into the rectangular tail as the horrible entity sprouted countless ticking legs that violently propelled it forwards… but Celestia snarled, flicking her horn and sending a wave of golden fire ripping into being in front of them, shielding the shocked warriors from the shape-shifting monstrosity and sending it staggering backwards with a screech as it hurled itself away from the golden flames, Celestia shouting: "Defensive positions! Stay back from the monster!"

Her shouts of warning were almost lost in the fervent, excited yells of the Nibelung and Velites as they stayed back from the battle but urged Fafnir on, the monster snarling before it made a violent sweeping gesture with one hand, and the wall of golden flames turned to solid ice then shattered into frosty shrapnel… before the creature howled in misery as several rifle rounds smashed into its body, Cowlick grinning as she worked the lever of the rifle rapidly and pounded slug after slug up the creature's chest before the last round smashed into its skull, as Twilight, Luna, and Celestia rushed towards the creature.

But its wounds were eerie, unnatural: there was no blood, and instead it looked more like liquid metal that had been splashed upwards before hardening… and then the monster hissed as it turned and seized Luna and Twilight both by the horn as they lunged, the winged unicorns both staring in surprise as its three-fingered claws sealed with crushing force against the horns before it flung them both backwards into Celestia with a mere flick of its wrists. They crashed and fell backwards as Fafnir snarled towards Cowlick as she cursed and broke open her rifle to reload, the monster ignoring the bullets that sailed around it from Applejack's weapon before it grinned insanely as it shrieked: "So you like piercings?"

And the monster simply vanished from the spot before reappearing in front of Cowlick, grinning, insane, arms stretched out and no longer ending in hands, but horrible, curving, crescent scythe blades, its eyes glowing with victory and outrage and hatred before it lashed all four savagely down as Cowlick could only stare… before gagging violently, her body convulsing as the blades tore through her from four different, horrible angles before they ripped backwards.

Cowlick staggered as Ross shrieked behind her, the engineer somehow still alive despite the awful wounds as voices of friend and foe howled, even as a minotaur ran forwards… and over it all, Fafnir only laughed as the scythe-blades transformed back into hands that now clutched long, thin bladed swords, the monster leaning over her as it stabbed all four weapons brutally downwards, Cowlick vomiting blood as she half-fell forwards and the monster mocked horribly: "Now you're pierced! Now you're pierced!"

It stepped backwards as it flicked its wrists, grinning savagely as it held its arms out, three-fingered hands flexing as Cowlick collapsed to the ground with the swords buried through her body, a look of horror the last thing to pass over her bloodstained face as she died… and then Fafnir's eyes flicked to the approaching minotaur, and its heavy, steely tail snapped up and around itself as it transformed, elongated, the ending turning into a terrible stinger that thrust with lightning speed once, twice, thrice through the bull's form and sent him staggering backwards with a gargle, clutching at the fatal wounds in his crushed chest as the monster's head turned, time seeming to slow as its insane, glowing eyes locked on Twilight Sparkle.

The winged unicorn could only stare, Celestia behind her, shouting a denial as Luna picked herself off the ground… but one moment, Fafnir was in front of Cowlick and the collapsing minotaur, and the next it was in front of Twilight Sparkle, leaning forwards as its tail coiled behind its back, greedy, eager, inches away-

Discombobulation's hands seized the back of the monster's head as he appeared in midair above it, snarling, and then the Draconequus firmly shoved Fafnir downwards, smashing the monster face-first into the ground as Twilight Sparkle leapt backwards and almost stumbled into Celestia. The chimerical creature landed beside the monstrous shapeshifter as it screamed and flailed almost comically, and then Discombobulation calmly snapped his fingers, and the solid ground became a springboard that launched upwards and sent Fafnir hurtling on a screaming arc into the mountainside, crashing with a loud thud and enough force to shatter the ancient stone.

The creature gargled, then peeled off the rock and fell to the black stone walkway as Discombobulation glared up at it with disgust and said calmly, coldly: "That entity is a chaos spirit, a shapeshifter… but of much darker regions than Ginnungagap. It is a demigod of rampant destruction…"

"And you…" Fafnir's voice hissed, the creature yanking itself up as it changed shape again, rippling like water as it took on a form more akin to a dragon's, tail ending in a spiked ball that swished back and forth as enormous, insect-like wings ripped from its back, buzzing violently as it crawled forwards over the edge, sticking to the walls of the Black Baroque like some hideous dragon-fly. "Patchwork doll! Little boy spirit! Prankster-jester-fool! What's the point of your pretty little parlor tricks, of a monster that can't kill?"

"Oh, I never said my kind could not kill. I just said we didn't like to." Discombobulation replied calmly, and then he snapped his fingers, and a black cloud formed in the air above Fafnir before a bolt of electricity shot down, making the creature hiss, then shriek as the cloud rained not water, but sharp shards of broken glass that clung unnaturally to the monster as he clawed at himself before another bolt of lightning erupted downwards and knocked Fafnir from the wall to topple to the ground with a loud thud as the glass shrapnel exploded into painful diamond dust.

Then the Draconequus smiled faintly, glancing over his shoulder and saying softly: "But he's half-right. I won't be able to kill him with my powers. Still, I'll annoy him and distract him, which is what my kind does best, and it will-"

"Be more than sufficient." Celestia interrupted quietly, stepping forwards as her horn glowed gold, as Fafnir snarled and leapt forwards, wings vanishing, body morphing into something centipede-like… but with a flick of her horn, the earth in front of the monster exploded upwards in a wall of rock, and Fafnir crashed headlong into this before she tilted her head forwards and the column of stone toppled back on top of the creature, crushing it with a shriek as its limbs scrabbled wildly at the air for a moment. "We will destroy it together. Luna?"

"Scrivener Blooms, circle around to its back. We shall make the most use of our powers and see every angle of this creature at once." Luna ordered, and she hesitated even as the male nodded before adding quietly: "Now is not the time for questioning or mercy. Do not deny the warrior instincts I have given thee… use the corruption of the Tyrant Wyrm to thy advantage."

Scrivy gritted his teeth, but then he nodded as he turned to sprint off to the side, even as Fafnir leapt upwards with a snarl and ripped through the stone pillar, his eyes turning for a moment to follow Scrivy… and then several bullets smashed into his body, Applejack and Big Mac both kneeling with rifles near Cowlick's fallen corpse, Ross crying and cowering behind them as the blonde earth pony shouted: "Over here, right here!"

Behind them, Aleksandr and the surviving minotaur stood, ready and snarling, and Spike and Rarity had themselves anchored into place, Spike with shield raised and sword at the ready, Rarity's horn glowing brightly as she breathed hard, and Fafnir snarled towards this knot of warriors, launching himself forwards as he became centipede-like and the hands of his upper arms transformed into sickle-like blades… before Discombobulation leapt with sudden, strange grace towards the monster, landing on the beast's back before he swung his hands down, ropes appearing around the creature's forelimbs and rawhide reins snapping into being around its face, Discombobulation yanking hard back on these as he ground his hoof into the monster's lower spine, making Fafnir howl in fury and arch his back in rage and humiliation. "Hi ho, Silver, a-"

Fafnir's head suddenly tore upwards and twisted violently around as hideously, a second torso seemed to instantly spring from his neck, new arms ripping into being and ending in sharp, wild arrangements of blades that he shoved forwards with a snarl. They tore through Discombobulation's chest, the Draconequus gagging as the ropes and reins vanished before he shoved himself backwards, vanishing in a burst of black ooze and smoke to reappear a few feet away, staggering as Fafnir twisted around with an eager laugh, lower torso rubbing its scythe-blade hands together as the upper torso rose the blades gleaming with blood hissing: "Let me fix you, broken patchwork doll… you're sewn together all wrong… you need to be cut back into pieces!"

It laughed wildly… and then a blast of golden light smashed into its side and its upper arm, and the creature shrieked in horror as this shivered before hardening into brittle, gray rock… and a moment later, Luna crashed through the limb, lashing her horn downwards and shattering it into fragments before she twisted herself in midair and slammed all four legs into its features and chest, knocking it crashing onto its back and it writhed wildly on the ground, body flowing like liquid as its two torsos collapsed together and one of its other arms fell off, transforming back towards its original distorted state as it howled in wordless fury.

"As I thought." Celestia said coldly, and then she glanced at Twilight Sparkle, saying over the jeers and yells of the Nibelung and Velite still watching eagerly: "Gather the Elements of Harmony, Discombobulation spoke true: this is a chaos entity. A blast from the Elements will neutralize it long enough for us to… to stop it."

"To kill it." Twilight's eyes flicked calmly towards the creature, even as she shuddered… and then she gritted her teeth and nodded, shooting quickly towards the group of ponies as Celestia turned her eyes back towards Fafnir, watching as Luna lunged at it with a snarl, fencing gracefully with her horn even as the chaos monster created swords from the air, deflecting her blows, returning with wild and sometimes lucky slashes that tore against her armor, fighting viciously even as Discombobulation battled destructive chaos with discord and unpredictability.

Fafnir threw a foot into Luna's chest, knocking her skidding backwards as he laughed, raising his two swords to deal a rending blow… and Discombobulation snarled and made a violent rising gesture, and a massive, circular magnet appeared above the crazed demigod, Fafnir looking stupidly up before he squealed as not only his weapons, but his metallic, inorganic body was dragged violently into this. He struck with a loud clang, vibrating against the magnet before Discombobulation leaned forwards and swept his arms outwards like he was conducting an orchestra, and the enormous magnet transformed into a massive, metal weight that dropped with the creature still glued to the bottom of it, crushing Fafnir into the hard ground with a sickening crunch.

Discombobulation dropped forwards, breathing hard, his body beginning to turn dull white from overexerting his control on reality… and then he winced as the weight was torn upwards, Fafnir lifting it with all four arms and a snarl of fury, his legs vanished and an enormous serpent's tail that coiled beneath him like a spring, before he sprung forwards and hurled the pyramid of metal towards the Draconequus as he winced and created a tiny umbrella, popping it open and half-hiding beneath this.

Then Luna dove in front of him, her eyes glowing white and her horn sparking with energy as shot just pas the pyramid as she caught it with telekinesis fuelled further by raw rage, roaring as her wings flapped and a sapphire aura enshrouded the enormous weight as she spun in midair in a circle, dragging the pyramid around in a wide arc that just missed Discombobulation before it shot violently back at Fafnir, the beast shrieking before the meteor of metal smashed it backwards and into the frozen earth.

Steel shattered, chunks of pyramid, Fafnir, and rocky earth flying in all directions as the demigod bounced backwards with a howl, and Luna dropped to the ground in front of Discombobulation with a grin as the Draconequus stared stupidly at her, still hiding beneath his tiny umbrella as the sapphire winged unicorn said coldly: "Do not take this the wrong way, Discombobulation… but this is not a comedy skit."

"Comedies have the worst deaths, though, Scrivener Blooms, didn't you know that?" Discombobulation replied tiredly… and then he grimaced as Fafnir lurched upwards, legs rippling out of his tail as he staggered and snarled, the creature's mandibles clacking as it hissed at them furiously. "You still don't understand what you're dealing with, do you? Perfect organism. Its structural perfection is matched only by its hostility."

Fafnir twisted one of its arms out to the side, hand bursting apart like liquid and reforming into a deadly scythe as it ran forwards… but Discombobulation only rose a hand and calmly twiddled his fingers even as Luna leaned forwards with a snarl… and then stared when Celestia smashed bodily into the monster's sides, her body radiating golden flame, and Fafnir squealed in agony as it was knocked staggering before spinning around towards her, lashing downwards with the scythe-hand as its other arms clawed at her… only to find its passage blocked by bursts of golden fire that twisted in the air and formed into three gleaming, solid golden swords, the monster's metallic limbs sparking as they ricocheted off the long, elegant weapons before Celestia gave a slight smile… and with only a tilt of her head, the swords spun violently as they lashed in a tight, concentric circle through the air, tearing through three of the demigod's limbs and knocking it backwards as it howled in misery.

Luna's eyes widened in shock… and then Celestia winced backwards, swords flicking down in front of her as five terrible new limbs tore out of the shapeshifter's body and clawed at her wildly, Celestia staggering backwards and parrying blows with flicks and lashes of her swords as Fafnir howled furiously: "Order is meaningless! Light-bringers bring only their own death! Oath-makers are hypocrites!"

It leaned forwards, growling and distracted… and Scrivener Blooms jumped onto its back, running up its spine as the creature hissed at the feeling of hooves, arching its body as it began to raise its limbs… before shrieking as Celestia took the moment of lapsed concentration to plunge all three swords through its body, shouting furiously: "I would rather break a vow and risk death and damnation for myself today than give up all hope of tomorrow for my people!"

Scrivener leapt upwards, stomping both hooves down savagely and crushing in the creature's skull, launching himself off it and over Celestia as the winged unicorn half-dropped, concentrating, before she arched her back and twisted her head around in a graceful movement, horn glowing and electricity sparking through her rainbow mane as the swords ripped themselves through Fafnir's body in the same elegant, curving gesture, sending the demigod hurtling backwards with a miserable howl to crash on its back. But again, it began to regenerate: again, it began to shapeshift, changing its form, adapting, mutating with a snarl, with a seemingly endless supply of energy backing it as it twisted its way rapidly up to its feet as its long tail lashed outwards around it and swept up dust and rocks, forcing the ponies and Discombobulation to retreat as it rose its hands and weapons of every shape and size appeared, screaming: "You can't destroy destruction, silly insane ponies! You can't have my magic ring, it's mine, mine, all mine!"

In the distance, Twilight cursed under her breath, shaking Ross firmly as Applejack shouted: "This is pointless, it's not like the Elements have helped us anyway… like we can do anything with them anyway! That's not Rainbow Dash, that's not Fluttershy, that's not Pinkie Pie… Twilight, you know you're my friend but-"

"Then trust me!" Twilight retorted sharply, and Applejack winced a bit as Rarity looked away and Scutum continued to coldly survey the battle in the distance, studying the fight as the ponies battled the monster… but no matter what they did, it got back up, as the Nibelung and Velites watching eagerly screamed and laughed and shouted at them from their safe balconies on the mountains. "Ross, please, Cowlick… you know she…"

Ross whimpered as he shook violently, swaying on the spot, staring weakly back and forth and trying not to look at Cowlick's corpse as the Element of Kindness glowed like a flame around his neck… and then Twilight stepped backwards, gritting her teeth. Something was missing, something important, they couldn't channel the Elements of Harmony… and then Pinkamena snarled and looked over her shoulder, her own Element glowing brightly as she shouted: "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Twilight opened her mouth… then her eyes roved down, staring at Pinkamena's necklace. The gemstone was glowing, reacting… it was reacting in Ross's, in her own, in Pinkamena's, in Rarity's… but not in Applejack's. And she looked sharply towards Applejack, as the female snarled, trembling, before tears formed in her eyes and she shouted and pointed at Scutum: "He's not Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash died protecting those unicorns, and they didn't even thank us!"

"No, he's not. And he ain't replacing him." Big Mac said quietly, not looking up even as he reloaded his carbine rifle calmly, and Applejack winced at this and glanced towards him as he said softly: "And he is here, isn't he? Or do you want Rainbow Dash disappointed in you for not accepting this one last gift?"

Applejack trembled at this, and Scutum glanced towards her, saying quietly: "I'm sorry. But he didn't die for us, you know… he died for those who it was worth being loyal to. He died for ponies like you."

The earth pony clenched her eyes shut and lowered her head… and she trembled once before her Element began to glow. Twilight Sparkle felt that connection: how transitory it was, however brief it would last, she didn't know… but the glow grew, and she could feel it between the six of them, gritting her teeth as she felt it amplifying her magic and thrumming through her body, tickling and burning through her nerves and bones as she stepped forwards and shouted: "Friends or not, we are all connected, we are all here today, and we're all fighting for the same reason, do you all understand? We are all connected by this… we are all tried and tested by this, and we need to stop that thing, that monster! Channel it!"

The six ponies stepped forwards as one, Ross gasping as his horn sparked, Scutum gritting his teeth as his body flexed beneath his uniform, Pinkamena grinning as her eyes all-but-glowed… and Twilight gasped, lowering her head forwards, hissing in pain. It wasn't like before… the connection wasn't as pure, wasn't as strong, and she had faith in every one of them but she could feel their doubts, could feel the power being diminished, knew that the link could be broken any second…

But then it began to grow. Something happened… and Twilight gasped as she arched her back and opened her eyes as they began to glow ivory, staring back and forth as an aura grew brighter and brighter around her horn, as the five other ponies lowered their heads in unison, shivering as that same power began to pulse through their frames… and standing amongst them, tall, proud, glowing with ivory light, she saw the shades: Rainbow Dash, roaring silently, and Pinkie Pie with her teeth grit beside her sister, and Fluttershy, leaning forwards, more confident than she had ever seen. She almost resembled Sol Seraph in that look… but without the brutality, the maliciousness, the monstrosity.

Fafnir snarled as he looked towards the shimmering light that was building steadily around the ponies, as their gemstones glowed, as the Pales glared at him… and the demigod hissed as he half-spun and lashed out, slashing Scrivener Blooms across the face and sending him crashing backwards with a howl of pain as Luna cursed and dropped forwards with a wince, a large gash appearing over her cheek before she let out a shout of frustration and pain when Fafnir booted her hard in the skull and knocked her rolling backwards. Then the creature leapt upwards, its long tail snapping up behind it as it sprouted draconic wings that launched it further into the air, sailing towards the ponies as it shrieked: "Do you think I'll just stand still?"

It dropped out of the air, landing on all eight limbs, propelling itself violently forwards as its tail balled up, becoming something like a giant, metallic spider as it launched itself at Twilight Sparkle… and Discombobulation appeared in front of the creature with a baseball bat already cocked back, stepping forwards and slamming this into the destruction entity's face, knocking it hurtling backwards with a howl before Celestia flicked her horn and launched a fireball into it, blasting the monster backwards into the red doors.

The runes sparked as Fafnir bounced against them, body distorting and warping, two pairs of limbs collapsing into thick, ugly legs and tail uncurling into a long, scorpion stinger, his upper four arms flexing as he snarled and began to drop forwards… and then Discombobulation vanished from the spot before reappearing in front of Fafnir, slamming him back into the wall with a snarl, then cursing in pain as the monster screamed in his face as its lower limbs turned into hooks that tore up into his body, but the Draconequuus pinned the demigod backwards gamely, refusing to let go, refusing to give in as he roared over his shoulder: "Do it! Do it now! I'll hold him in place! Freeze us, and then take that one chance you'll have and shatter him!"

And even as the others began to slowly arch their backs, unable to control themselves, unable to stop, Twilight Sparkle struggled against the power racing, building savagely through her as she shrieked: "No! You'll be neutralized as well, you'll die too!"

But even as Fafnir began to shriek and slash and try and shove viciously backwards, Discombobulation only smiled over his shoulder, as Luna, Scrivener Blooms, and Celestia stared in shock at the Draconequus, even as his body began to pale, as he struggled to keep the demigod pinned back against the wall as Fafnir's deadly tail coiled around him, and he said in a voice that was strangely gentle, quietly chiding: "We all die, Twilight Sparkle. But only a rare few of us get a chance to die nobly."

Then he turned back towards Fafnir, slamming a savage headbutt into the creature's face as he shoved it back against the doors, holding it in position as Twilight Sparkle screamed even as she arched her back, even as a fearsome pulse ripped through the valley, Nibelung and Velite both shrieking in terror instead of eagerness now as rays of colored light ripped up from the bodies of the six ponies before twisting together, coalescing into a rainbow-colored beam that arced upwards… then shot downwards with hurricane forwards towards Ginnungagap Draconequus and chaotic, destructive demigod.

Fafnir screamed as he tore away from Discombobulation and shoved him backwards before trying to yank himself around the creature by his own thick, metallic coils… but Discombobulation spun around with a snarl, grabbing the monster around the neck, yanking him rearwards even as Fafnir tried to dislodge the creature by slamming his back against the doors… and then the blast of radiant, rainbow light struck, and Fafnir shrieked in agony and misery as Discombobulation gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, determined, brave, courageous, as the demigod's lunatic eyes filled with terror, his limbs flailing uselessly before locking into place as they became hard marble, his shrieking cutting off into gargles as even the ruby doors were petrified by the concentrated blast of Harmony; of Order made into a powerful, neutralizing force.

Another pulse echoed through the valley… and behind Twilight, the Pales whiffed out and the five ponies collapsed, Scutum almost cutting himself open on his crosshatch blades, Ross twitching a bit as he whimpered weakly, Pinkamena chuckling tiredly into the ground… and only the violet pony managed to stay on her hooves, staggering forwards as the light faded from her eyes, staring, like the others, at the frozen statue… of Discombobulation and Fafnir, half-melted back into the rock of the doors.

A tremble went through Twilight Sparkle… and then she stepped forwards, screaming as her back arched, her horn giving a sharp glow and a pulse as the statue of Fafnir shivered in reality or imagination… and there was a short flare of light before a massive blast of force ripped through the air and shattered the statues and the doors beyond into nothing but fragments of porcelain and shrapnel, Fafnir and Discombobulation all but dissolving from the blast as lightning and energy ripped through the space where they had been, a last, tortured, sobbing scream tearing through reality… followed by a soft, wordless whisper of relief as amongst the pattering debris of stone and rock and shale, dove-white feathers swirled silently upwards, revealing the way into the Black Baroque through the torn-apart stone doors.

Twilight stumbled forwards, collapsing to a kneel with a gasp… and then she looked up with a weak curse as Nibelung and Velite shrieked in outrage, in fear, in frustration… but many of them began to make their way down the cliffs, charging in towards them, snarling with bloodlust and likely thinking their foes were exhausted, seeing a chance for revenge. And then Aleksandr reached down and grasped Twilight's shoulder, yanking her back to her hooves as he shouldered his hammer and shouted calmly to Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener Blooms: "Aleksandr will buy four-hoofs all time that minotaur warriors can… you must all go now, though!"

"I'll join you." Scutum rasped, and Twilight began to shake her head weakly, but the unicorn only grinned wryly and glanced up at the minotaur as he shook himself off. "You don't mind fighting beside scum looking for last minute redemption, do you?"

"Is always room for redemption." Aleksandr smiled calmly as Twilight stared back and forth, the others slowly picking themselves up from the ground as they looked back and forth in confusion, before staring as the minotaur pointed towards the Black Baroque, leaning down and ordering: "Go now, four-hoofs! Do not keep _Yaga Baba _waiting! Go!"

There was no room, no time for argument, as Twilight staggered backwards, and Applejack hauled Ross to his hooves, pulling him forwards even as she looked with shock, with despair, and with late-found respect over her shoulder at Scutum, who only smiled faintly back. Rarity ran ahead as Spike grabbed Twilight, almost pulling her along as Celestia called to them from where she and Luna and Scrivener Blooms stood at the mouth of the Black Baroque, and the violet winged unicorn gave a useless yell, seeing the minotaurs and Scutum; seeing her living friends, watched over by the three Pales of those who had already died, who stood proudly and smiled sadly at Twilight Sparkle even as she half-pulled, half-stumbled through the shattered doors of the dark castle front.

Celestia stepped forwards, her swords glimmering as they rested over her armored back as if locked there, bowing her head and concentrating, and a wall of golden light filled the doorway even as Twilight clenched her eyes shut. It spread back and forth, solidifying here and there into strings of twisting blonde rope that supported the semisolid barrier, and then the ivory equine straightened with a grimace as she murmured: "It will not buy us much time. The Nibelung may not have the magic to get past this, but the Velites do."

"Then let us make haste. And Aleksandr… thou will always have my gratitude. I'll see thee in the Vale of Valhalla, my friend." Luna looked silently towards the barrier for a moment, a shiver going through her body… and then she gritted her teeth and turned around, glaring back and forth at the walls of red stone, the floor tiled in black obsidian, a raised silver portcullis leading from this short entranceway and into a long, dark corridor, torches that burned with red, poisonous flames casting grim light over the empty, desolate hall.

There were heavy, barred metal doors to either side, but Luna and Celestia led them onwards, even as Twilight breathed hard and closed her eyes as Scrivener gazed at her silently, his skeletal pet running between them and making quiet tacks against the floor with his tiny claws, Pinkamena, Spike and Rarity following, Applejack, Big Mac and Ross last in line. The blonde earth pony shook her head mutely, opening her mouth as she looked up… but before she could speak, both Celestia and Luna drew to a halt with snarls.

At the end of the hall, on either side of a set of open, crimson double doors, two sets of gothic black full-plate armor stood, designed for a large earth pony, both posed rearing back. And as the others set themselves, both of these suits of armor trembled before terrible crimson light filled their sockets, and the obsidian golems dropped to their hooves… and now the horrible design of the armor, with frilled plates, sharp, over-exaggerated edges, and curled spikes made sense: they were living weapons, and even as they clanked and gears and other mechanical parts began to click away inside them, they moved with more elegance, more speed than the other golems they had encountered so far.

Luna stepped forwards, swinging her horn down with a snarl as it sparked, a blast of electricity shooting outwards and smashing into the chest of one, but it was barely fazed by it, only stumbling a bit before it began to launch forwards. Celestia, however, flicked her own horn quickly with a glare of disgust, and the solid ground beneath the two golems shattered, both mechanical constructs toppling into the shallow pit that ripped open in the earth as the ivory equine said coldly: "We have no time, sister! Every moment we delay, Wisehorse may be preparing a ritual, Scarlet Sage may be further endangered!"

The sapphire winged unicorn snarled at this, her eyes flashing as she leaned forwards, horn glowing as she inwardly fought with herself… then she snapped her horn to the side, and it gave a brief pulse as thick ice rapidly spread over the top of the pit, sealing the golems inside their earthen prison and bridging the gap even as the constructs both began to hammer at the thick, solid barrier, Luna running forwards as she said quickly over her shoulder: "Then come, and let me take my bloodlust out on a creature with actual blood!"

Celestia and the others followed, charging over the ice and through the crimson doors into a wide, circular room beyond, the bottom floor of a massive, cylindrical library. They ran past tables and chairs, shooting looks of shock upwards at the countless rings of walkways above, shelves layering the walls and strange gemstones floating through the air, providing light… and then Luna snarled as she skidded to a halt, the others immediately dropping to ready positions as black, twisting smog burst through the air around them, forming into snarling, ice-breathing Hellhounds that barked and hissed at the ponies, glaring from where they stood ready on tabletops and across the floor.

Luna cursed as Scrivener immediately looked towards the archway they were being instinctively drawn towards, that he could almost feel Scarlet Sage's presence beyond: it was a heavy gate, a lever to one side of it that likely controlled raising and lowering it, and he shouted: "If we can get through, then maybe-"

He winced, looking up as he was cut off by chittering from above, staring at the sight of countless Smoke Imps beginning to gather on the railing around the lowest walkway… and then Big Mac closed his eyes for a moment before he said in his soft, calm drawl: "Here's what I suggest. We run for it… but you others keep going. I'll close the gate."

"I won't leave you! I won't lose you like I lost Dashie!" Applejack shouted at this, tears filling her eyes as she snarled and shook her head… and then she gritted her teeth, adding sharply: "But he's right! You have to go on, Luna, I know it has to be you… and Celestia, Twilight, you gotta take care of them, you gotta watch out for them, you gotta make sure-"

There was a crackle in the distance, enough to distract the Hellhounds for a moment as they glanced towards the sound of ice shattering as the golems began to haul themselves up from their imprisonment in the other room… and then Celestia snarled as she spun around and flicked her horn upwards, two long lines of fire erupting through the library, holy, pure flames that made the Hellhounds shriek and rear back: the walls of fire formed a widening hallway to the portcullis and the switch, and Celestia sprinted down this, shouting over her shoulder to the others: "Run!"

Twilight turned, sprinting down the corridor, closing her eyes and dropping her head forwards as Luna ran beside her and Scrivener shot onwards with a snarl before he looked in surprise at Pinkamena as she ran up beside him, grinning and leaning forwards to shout: "When you and Luna get to Helheim, I promise I'll give you the greatest welcome party you can ever imagine!"

And then Pinkamena spun around, laughing, twisting almost majestically in the air as she reached back to draw one of her knives in the same liquid movement, throwing it in a deadly practiced flick that sent it rocketing into the face of a Hellhound chasing the others, the dull-pink pony crashing to the ground and laughing even as the ponies shot past and the golden flames began to die down, yanking her axe free and shouting with delirious, fearsome joy: "Come and get me!"

The Hellhounds were all too glad to oblige, charging towards her as Imps leapt down, and even as Pinkamena laughed, even as her axe hacked and tore and ripped back and forth, there were too many even for her, biting, clawing, ripping… and even as Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms and Luna ran through the gate, followed by Ross, Rarity and Spike, the group skidded to a halt as they heard a horrified yell.

Big Mac had almost reached the switch… and then a Hellhound had appeared almost out of nowhere, seizing him by the throat, ripping, crushing, killing. He lay choking in a pool of his own spreading blood as the Hellhound staggered backwards, Applejack yelling furiously as she fired rifle round after rifle round into it before snarling, tears flung from her face as she looked sharply over her shoulder at the sound of another beast.

She half-twisted and slammed the butt of the rifle into its features, shattering bone and knocking it flat before bringing both her strong rear legs back and slamming a crushing kick into its body, sending it flopping backwards… and then the bullet-riddled Hellhound tackled her, Applejack cursing as she was knocked on her back, barely able to get the rifle between them before its jaws bit down and crushed the gun into a mangled mess. She slammed both rear hooves into it, throwing the useless gun away at the same time to send it flying away, but another Hellhound descended on her, biting into her shoulder, freezing her blood in her veins as she screamed…

"Go!" Spike shouted desperately, even as terror filled his eyes… and then he spun around, yelling wordlessly, charging back through the portcullis as Rarity shrieked before following, and Ross staggered after them: out of a desire to help, out of confusion, it was impossible to say as Twilight screamed a denial and Scrivener leapt forwards, catching her by the shoulders and hauling her back before she could run into the death trap of the library, as Celestia clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to turn away, as Luna yelled in rage and desperation as the horde of demon-dogs and imps were drawn towards their friends instead of into giving chase.

Spike ran for the switch… and an Imp collided with his face, scratching and clawing and tearing, making him cry out in agony as he grabbed wildly at it before it was blasted away by a bolt of energy. He looked in shock to see Rarity standing there, breathing hard as her horn glowed, as her eyes looked back and forth with desperation as Hellhounds turned towards them, snarling and fierce; they had mangled the bodies of the others, and there were still eight of the terrible, fearsome monsters left, and countless Imps swarming the air greedily above… and now, the unstoppable, calm golems. And they were blocked off from the switch, as the Hellhounds swarmed in around them and the Imps settled, the two forced backwards towards the center of the library back-to-back, as Spike whispered: "You should have gone on without me…"

"I won't leave you." Rarity replied quietly, smiling faintly as she bowed her head forwards, and Spike swallowed thickly as he held up sword and shield as Rarity trembled and readied herself, breathing hard… and then they risked a look at each other, their eyes locking for a moment before they both leaned impulsively forwards and stole a single quick, firm kiss before pulling away and standing back to back, as Rarity repeated, shouted, not knowing what else to say or do: "I won't leave you!"

The Hellhounds snarled… and then an Imp shrieked in surprise as it was knocked off the gate switch by the unicorn that had snuck quietly around the side, Ross seizing this and yanking it back, the chains falling slack and unwinding rapidly to send the gate crashing down and locking into place. And for a moment Ross smiled, looking across at the dragon and unicorn… and then, snarling, Imps shot down towards him, swarming him, descending on him, and as he screamed the Hellhounds roared in bloodlust and leapt towards Spike and Rarity as they stood back-to-back and met their aggressors with desperation, but without fear.

The sounds echoed down the sloping tunnel to the survivors, Luna snarling, electricity sparking through her mane and darkness boiling around her body, Celestia's eyes glowing and radiance giving dangerous, turbulent pulses through her frame as Twilight and Scrivener followed to either side. Rage and sorrow and hate and pain tore through their bodies as they forced onwards, until the downwards-sloped, red tunnel evened out, barred at the end by two enormous black doors… and without stopping, both Luna and Celestia leaned forwards with matching snarls, their horns glowing as fireballs of blue and gold erupted towards the doors and smashed into them, exploding with enough force to blow them forwards in a hurricane of shrapnel into the long, immense room beyond.

The four skidded to a halt in the debris, and Wisehorse calmly gazed at them from where he stood near the center of the enormous corridor, beside a raised black pedestal. Upon a crimson pillow lay Scarlet Sage, unconscious and trembling… and Luna leaned forwards, roaring in a furious mix of her voice and Nightmare Moon's: "Give us back our daughter!"

"Please calm down, Luna. Everything will be okay." Wisehorse said soothingly… and then he tapped a hoof gently against the ground, and the red-robed equines to either side stepped forwards: none of these four were thralls, they were all Blood Seers… and they all set themselves, bowing their heads forwards, as the four warriors faced them coldly, ready to do anything they had to. "The time is now."

And the four red robes all rose their heads proudly, then dropped them forwards, lowering themselves to deep bows at the same time. At first, nothing seemed to happen… and then, slowly they collapsed in silence, one-by-one, dead. It seemed inexplicable, impossible, as Wisehorse only looked calmly at them… and then Celestia staggered forwards, coughing blood and falling to her knees as Twilight shuddered violently, crimson fluid running from her eyes before they rolled up in her head as she fell forwards under a sudden, inexplicable barrage of mental anguish, and Luna and Scrivener both howled in pain as they were seized by invisible claws, as they were slowly dragged forwards over the stone floor despite their protesting hooves towards Wisehorse as he said calmly: "A Blood Seer can triumph even over death… at least for a little while. By sacrificing our bodies, we can allow our spirits the strength to tear free from our frail forms and carry out any task we see fit. Of course, this only lasts for a short period before we become Pales… but it's usually more than enough to take one last revenge. Or, as in this case… see out the one last task we were dedicated to in life."

Scrivener cursed, pain assaulting his eyes before he looked to the side… and stared in horror at the sight of some pony-faced demon looming over him: it had the features of one of the Blood Seers, but its body was warped and hideous, without hooves but instead enormous claws, leathery wings stretching from its back before he gritted his teeth as it flickered back out reality… and then he cursed as the invisible Blood-Seer-made-demon shoved him down and pinned him to the ground, Luna snarling in fury as she struggled uselessly against her own invisible assailant. "Monster!"

"I am not a monster… but we are in the presence of monsters. Monsters that will bring an end to this world…" Wisehorse silently reached out, stroking through Scarlet Sage's mane, making Luna tremble in fury before the Blood Seer glanced to the side.

And now, Scrivener and Luna looked around the hall, let themselves truly see where they were… and they stared in horror. The walls were black, covered in runes and sprawling, archaic designs, and pillars stood here and there… and near the back of this enormous hall of mixed black-and-red stone, there were immense, silver that hooked into the walls, the pillar, and the floor by means of massive silver stakes… and attached to collars and shackles around awful, horrendous things.

They were impossible to describe: no fur covered their bodies, but it was instead like slowly-charring fire, like smoke and ash that was forced to form a horrible outer layering over their enormous, rippling flames. Gazing upon them was painful, brought images of war and destruction and hatred… and one of them, awful, terrible memories. This last had raw flesh showing through the darkness here and there, twisted blues and reds that fused together in some depraved mockery of the living. They were claws, and jaws, and black fire… they were the four Black Wolves of Hell.

And beyond them… at the end of the hall now, Luna felt her eyes drawn towards a pair of immense crimson stone doors. Doors she realized now did not lead to some hidden temple, or inner sanctum… ugly, ancient stone gates that were cracked here and there, dark smoke and steam hissing softly out of the wounds in the heavy rock. Doors bound shut by enormous black chains and bands of rune-covered iron, and she shook her head weakly as she whispered: "By Odin… thou meddles in awful things here, Wisehorse. Thou does not realize what a fool thou art being."

"No, you don't understand, Luna… this is all necessary." Wisehorse said quietly, gazing silently over his shoulder towards the looming Gates of Helheim: as tall and as wide as the corridor they were in, they were vast and terrible… and now, now Luna and Scrivy both thought they could hear screams echoing in from beyond, as Wisehorse began softly: "You see-"

He paused, then glanced down to see Sammy silently inching his way forwards… and with only a grimace and a tilt of his horn, Wisehorse fired a blast of electricity into the skeleton, sending him skittering backwards, shrieking. The arcs built over his body, twisting back and forth as Scrivener tried to crawl forwards with a yell of denial, before Sammy arched his spine with a scream… and then simply exploded, fragments of bone flying in every direction as Wisehorse rubbed at his face and murmured softly: "Where was I now? My memory isn't quite as it used to be… I really can't handle distractions at this juncture."

"Why? Odin damn thy eyes, why art thou doing this?" Luna shouted furiously, but her voice was tinged now with desperation, with anguish, and not just rage, even as Nightmare Moon snarled and burned inside of her. "Thou hast killed so much, so many! And those monsters… thou tampers with abominations that could destroy us all!"

"They will destroy us all. They will bring Ragnarok… but then we will all be reborn." Wisehorse said quietly, silently striding towards the side of the corridor, along the dark, cobbled stone and then reaching a hoof out to stroke gently along one of the muzzles of the gigantic dark demons… and Luna shivered and drew back with a wince as Scrivener only stared in horror. "And Luna, you will do this. You will save us all…"

"Thou art mad. Thou art insane. I… stop this, Wisehorse. Stop this. Can't thou see… all of this, is lies? There is no such thing as prophecy." Luna whispered, her voice almost gentle… and Wisehorse smiled faintly at her, shaking his head slowly. "Please… look at these monsters. Aye, bringers of Ragnarok they may be… but Skoll, Hati, Garm and… and terrible Fenrir… they are not agents of anything but destruction and hatred and evil. Please…"

"Yes, they are… but they are an evil that will burn the world away, then burn itself out, like a cleansing fire. And they will not be without direction…" Wisehorse gestured silently upwards, and Luna and Scrivy both looked helplessly up, staring towards the ceiling… and what looked like an enormous, complex system of interlocking chains and rods, holding inside it patterns of runes and celestial shapes, with sunlight shining down from a well in the dead center, casting a dimly-visible spotlight around the pedestal that Scarlet Sage laid upon. "We have all the components now to awaken them, you see. And I am not relying merely on the misinterpretations of ancient mages, Luna… I have seen for myself why this must be done.

"Haven't you seen the Pales? Haven't you wondered how there are so many ghosts, and why they're all crowded here?" Wisehorse looked at her silently, and Luna gazed weakly back as the red-robed unicorn said quietly: "I know who you are. Who you and your sister both are, which is why I would prefer… not to kill her. Valkyries, is that not right? But inside you, shards of darkness, fed by the nightmares you have lived through and the battle and war and rage. You have grown powerful, Luna… Nightmare Moon has grown and grown and grown inside you. Nightmare Moon is the key that will unlock the Gates of Hell and awaken the Black Wolves… and to reshaping a better world. Celestia is a ruler, Celestia brings order… but you are a shaper. A designer. A law-maker."

Luna began to shake her head, but she had no words, no response, as Scrivener only breathed hard in and out, staring weakly… and Wisehorse smiled at them, saying softly: "The Pales are here, so frequent, so great in number… because the Vale of Valhalla has long been destroyed. Helheim destroyed it, burned it all, took many souls prisoner… and ruined the rest. Paradise is gone, and there are countless innocent souls in Hell, suffering and freezing… and countless more souls now roam this world, lost and confused, drawn here by the inexorable pull of otherworldly energies, not knowing they are entering a place much closer to Hell than it is to Heaven."

He paused for a moment, then shook his head slowly, saying quietly: "We must open the Gates of Helheim. We will free the lost souls trapped inside… and the Black Wolves must burn this world, purging it, destroying it. And then, Nightmare Moon… then you can reshape it. Not just Equestria… the entire world will be like clay in your hooves. I will even leave your sister and your dear friend alone… if you can control the Black Wolves, you can make them ignore them. You can start this life with Scrivener Blooms and your family… you can build a world of paradise to stand in parallel to Helheim, where all lost souls will be reborn…"

"Deluded fool, thy ramblings make no sense! That is not how creation works, that is not how life works… what has maddened thy mind so? Nightmare Moon cannot build a world!" Luna shouted desperately… and now she seemed more afraid than angry, as Wisehorse only looked at her pityingly. "Wretched creature, let us go, let us leave with Scarlet Sage, and let this all end!"

"Yes, it will all end. I have ensured that…" Wisehorse said calmly, sighing softly as he strode towards the pedestal. "My benefactor warned me you might be… resistant. That I might have to take further measures… and I am sorry I do. But I have done too much, and either way, I do deserve to die. I had the Tyrant Wyrm slaughter Silver Hoof, after all, just so I could get this…"

He closed his eyes, raising his head as his horn glowed… and from behind the pedestal, a strange shape rose: it was vaguely crescent-shaped, thickening at one end, made of bone, so simple and yet so distinct… and Luna's eyes widened as she whispered: "Heimdall's horn…"

"Yes, you remember. It was carried by the watcher god, said to sound at Ragnarok… but as he is dead, we will have to make it roar a different way." Wisehorse said calmly, his horn glowing, and a metallic holder rose up behind the pedestal. The equine turned, leaning down and gently fitting the battle-horn into this, and then he quietly touched the back of Scarlet Sage's head, saying softly: "I cannot play the horn… but an innocent child, on the other hand…"

Scarlet Sage's eyes snapped open, and she moaned weakly as the pendant around Wisehorse's neck glowed, the filly shuddering as she slowly rose up, as Luna and Scrivener both yelled at her, both called her name, both struggled uselessly against the spirits binding them as Wisehorse stepped quietly backwards and Scarlet Sage's head bowed forwards…

Her lips met the horn, her eyes faintly glowing, trembling ,unable to halt herself as she shivered… and then leaned forwards and blew, and the horn gave a terrible, echoing rumble that shook the halls, reverberating violently, Celestia and Twilight both snapping awake and looking up with shock even as the invisible demons held them down, and Scrivener and Luna both howled wordlessly… and then Scarlet Sage threw her head back, gasping in horror as Wisehorse only looked at the filly sadly: the horn's vibrations tore back through the child's body, leaving no mark outside but ripping through her insides, tearing apart her very mind, cutting her to the soul as she toppled backwards… and Luna screamed as Scarlet Sage's dead body hit the ground and stared sightlessly towards her adopted mother, a single tear dripping slowly down her cheek.

Luna's back arched, howling in misery, in torment, in rage, in fury, as the Gates of Helheim cracked and shattered, as the Black Wolves of Helheim snarled as their terrible, glowing eyes opened… and then Luna leapt to her hooves, arching her back as a pulse of force emanated from her body to knock the demon trying to bind her down flying as it expanded, tearing and stretching her armor as her mane and tail sparked with electricity and became like blue fire, as her eyes glowed white and teeth grew sharp and coat burned obsidian.

Nightmare Moon leaned forwards, snarling in rage towards Wisehorse as he only calmly stood… and then she looked up with a growl, Scrivener's eyes widening as he realized the only thing holding him down now were the vibrations: Luna's rage and transformation had either driven the monsters back, or the terrible, malicious force ripping from the Gates of Helheim as they cracked apart had done it… and he leapt to his own hooves as Celestia and Twilight staggered upwards, as Nightmare Moon threw herself in the air… then caught herself and halted as the Black Wolves of Hell rose up and joined the echoing chorus of vibrations with terrible howls that made reality tremble and tear.

Their bonds shattered, metal exploding into fragments as more cracks ripped through the terrible crimson doors at the end of the corridor… and then they too exploded outwards, blown off their hinges as the feeble chains and locks burst apart like paper… and beyond, a tunnel made of flesh and bone pulsed, ghostly ivory equines calmly striding out of this, along with darting black spirits and hideous shapes that streaked through the air around them, screaming and laughing and crying and howling. Nightmare Moon snarled, uncaring of these, only glaring furiously down at Wisehorse… and over the vibrations, the howls, the snarls of the Black Wolves of Hell as they began to step forwards as reality continued to tremble around them, he shouted to her: "If you want to stop these monsters, your only choice is to control them, as I know you can! They can only be controlled by the one who brings the eclipse!"

The Black Wolves of Hell snarled, as Celestia and Twilight ran forwards… and Nightmare Moon's eyes widened as they set themselves alongside Scrivener Blooms, the three anchoring themselves. And for a moment, Luna and Nightmare Moon warred, at the sight of Scarlet Sage's corpse, at the spectacle of the Black Wolves, at the words of Wisehorse… and knowing, terribly knowing, that every second the Black Wolves of Hell grew stronger, grew more aware, and they would destroy all of reality… knowing that despite her own rage, if she did not try… her family, her friends, her beloved, would die.

Nightmare Moon swooped down as the four wolves began to prowl forwards, drooling, snarling, animal and leaving the ground beneath their paws rotten and shattered, dark flames licking up the walls from their very malicious presence as they were drawn immediately towards the ponies… and then they all looked towards Nightmare Moon as she arched her back, horn glowing as she gazed with a snarl towards the patterned ceiling, tears leaking down her face. "Then let darkness reign supreme… may Hell itself bow to me!"

A tremble ripped through the air, the Black Wolves snarling, scarred and awful Fenrir stepping forwards and barking at her, sending dark drool splattering through the air… before the light in the cavern changed as sunlight above was slowly cancelled out, covered, by a disc of darkness. As in the skies above the Gray Mountains, all its terrible residents gazed upwards, as did much of Equestria, with shock, with fear, with horror… as the moon rumbled into the sky, as the sun was concealed, as red, terrible light filled the air.

Nightmare Moon snarled down at them, her body glowing as the radiance filled the corridor through the well… and then Wisehorse laughed, turning around to watch in amazement as Celestia, and Twilight, and even Scrivener Blooms stared in awe and shock as the Black Wolves of Hell suddenly staggered backwards, as they dropped their heads, whimpering like scared mongrels for all their titanic size and fearsomeness, and Nightmare Moon grinned, her eyes beginning to glow, a feeling of ultimate, unstoppable power ripping through her body…

Then Scrivy grunted as something shoved him aside… and he looked stupidly up, mind barely able to process what he was seeing. Surreal and terrible, an enormous, bipedal dragon in a pristine suit walked calmly past him with an enormous golden birdcage hanging from one hand, smiling to himself as he reached up and grabbed Nightmare Moon in midair like she was nothing more than a low-hanging fruit, and he yanked her down and threw her hard into the ground, the darkness-touched equine grunting in shock as her eyes bulged… before the dragon slammed a fist into her back, and Nightmare Moon screamed, her body glowing before it shattered, armor flying in all directions and leaving Luna standing on shivering legs, broken pieces of body armor and her ivy necklace hanging over her body, her telescopic spear falling uselessly to roll silently along the ground as she rasped for breath before Scrivener arched his back and howled in agony when the dragon smashed a foot into her side, sending her flying and crashing into a wall.

Then he turned as Twilight and Celestia both stepped forwards, and he only smiled before snapping his fingers, and both equines cried out in surprise and pain as a blast of anti-magic ripped over their bodies, driving them to the ground as they convulsed in agony and Wisehorse shouted in disbelief: "No, no, no! What are you doing?"

But the dragon didn't respond, only stepping forwards, humming absently to himself as he reached towards Scrivener Blooms as Celestia tried to haul herself forwards with a snarl… but like she was a helpless, harmless pest, the dragon only slapped her easily across the face and sent her crashing backwards in a sprawl before he seized Scrivy in his large free hand, easily able to lift the pony as he said in a mocking, mellifluous voice: "How fascinating."

Luna snarled as she shoved herself up to her hooves, then launched herself into the air, wings flapping as the dragon grinned over his shoulder at her… and just as she began to cross the room, to veer towards him, he squeezed Scrivener Blooms in his grip, and the pony howled in agony, blood bursting from his jaws as electricity tore along his body, and Luna screamed in midair, feeling Scrivener's pain, her eyes bulging as the shocks ripped over her frame as well before the dragon half-turned and swung easily out with the golden cage.

Luna passed harmlessly inside it through the bars… then crashed against the opposite wall as sapphire energy glowed between the latticework of gold, the dragon laughing as he held this up mockingly in front of himself and looked gleefully at the shivering, gargling winged unicorn now laying at the bottom of the cage, saying warmly: "Perfect! Exactly as I planned…"

And, without another word, he turned, beginning to stride calmly towards the open Gates of Hell, the cage containing Luna dangling from one hand, Scrivener Blooms dazed and broken in the other, Twilight staring helplessly at his back and Celestia uselessly trying to drag herself forwards even as Wisehorse scrambled in front of the dragon, looking up at him with horror as he shouted: "What are you doing? You said we were going to save the world! I did everything you asked!"

"And you did wonderfully." The dragon smiled calmly down at Wisehorse… and then he simply rose one large foot, and the unicorn only had a moment to stare weakly before the enormous creature stomped down on him, crushing him like he was nothing more than an insect, continuing to smile as he twisted his heel, slowly grinding the corpse down into the floor before he began to whistle to himself as he strode forwards.

Then he paused in front of the Gates, glancing over his shoulder and clicking his tongue as he looked back at Celestia and Twilight, saying mildly: "Almost forgot, right. Silly me. Dogs, be good… clean up the mess."

He grinned, clicking his tongue before turning to stride calmly into the tunnel beyond… and in the sky, the moon began to move slowly out of position, the eclipse ending. And as it ended, as light spilled into the air, the Black Wolves of Hell snarled, raising themselves up, freed once more before Fenrir strode forwards with a growl as Twilight looked up tiredly, brokenly… and then it roared before its jaws snapped down over her head and there was a sickening, horrible crunch.

Celestia howled in misery and denial as Twilight's corpse fell to the ground, and then the winged unicorn lunged forwards, charging at Fenrir as her body glowed, as her rainbow mane sparked and her horn burned with radiance before she leapt upwards with a scream, burying it into the Black Wolf's chest as her swords tore off her back to stab forwards again, again, again, Fenrir howling and shrieking as he staggered backwards beneath the savage hail… and then one of the other Black Wolves leapt forwards, tackling Celestia's side as another's jaws settled on her wing. They tore and bit, even as she fought to her last breath, even as she fought past when she should have been dead, driven by rage, and passion, and a need to protect and avenge and destroy… but it was too little against them. Everything they had was too little against them.

And the Black Wolves of Hell began to do the only thing they knew how to do, and what they did best: to destroy everything around them, starting with the Black Baroque… and soon, all of Equestria would follow. The Starlit Knights had failed, and Ragnarok had come to pass.


	36. The Poet And The Puppetmaster

Chapter Thirty Three: The Poet And The Puppetmaster

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms coughed weakly, and then his eyes slowly, tiredly opened. He was aware of agony, and despair, and defeat. He wished he couldn't remember anything… but he'd dreamed of it, over and over and over again. Now, he wondered if he was still dreaming, almost too tired to raise his head as he looked slowly back and forth… but he was apparently sitting at a simple wooden table, in an uncomfortable, high-backed wooden chair… and all around him was whiteness.

Then he frowned as he slowly forced himself to look up, hearing a quiet, slick sound he half-recognized… and he watched lethargically as the dragon that had taken them all by ambush calmly played some strange game of solitaire with a set of simple playing cards. He was resting back in an oak throne, and beside him was a tall metal stand, hanging from which was a golden cage wrapped in blue energy… inside which lay Luna, broken and unconscious, trembling weakly.

Scrivener gritted his teeth… and the dragon didn't bother to look up from his game as he smiled slightly, saying softly: "So you're finally awake, Scrivener Blooms. Good, good. I want to play a game. I want to get to know you a little. You fascinate me… well, more aptly, the way you and Brynhild have bound your souls together fascinates me… but that in and of itself, I suppose, stems from one and the other. They parallel. They cycle. They feed; it makes them perpetual."

He laughed a little to himself… then swept up his cards with an easy gesture and gazed calmly up at the earth pony, smiling. He was smaller than Scrivener had remembered, maybe only twice his size now instead of a giant… and the dragon leaned back, spreading his arms as he asked curiously: "Do you like it here? This is… or rather, this was, Alfheim. The world of the Light Elves… close to the divine, friends of the Aesir, guardians of the just. In other words, very difficult for me, so I exterminated them first. A simple task when there are Dark Elves… turn them against each other, invite Helheim in for some carnage, and then sweep up the remains."

"Who are you?" Scrivener asked quietly, looking over the dragon, finally able to take him in: he wore a tight, expensive white suit with golden buttons down the front, and rings both gold and platinum glinted on several of his fingers. Cufflinks of silver detailed with ancient myths glinted over his wrists, and a bolo tie made of a diamond shaped carefully into the head of a wolf was tightly done up over the collar of his expensive-looking silk shirt.

His features were handsome, but cruel and childlike: lidded amber eyes, smooth white scales, two long black horns that stretched back from the sides of his skull in slight J-curves, and frilled ridges that followed the back of his cheeks to his jaw-line. He seemed to enjoy the question Scrivy had asked as he tucked the playing cards away in a pocket of his suit jacket, only to reach inside and pull out another set… one that looked somehow much more ominous as he began to calmly shuffle them.

"My name is Valthrudnir. I am a _Jötnar_… what the gods called 'Frost Giants' because we lived in Niflheim, at the center of which is Helheim." the dragon replied calmly, looking at him with patronizing malevolence. "The Gods came from us… all things came from us. Some say that Ymir even planted Yggdrasil… but Ymir was nothing more than an old goat and an old fool. He deserved Odin's slaughter, for never allowing me the leadership role I deserved… all the _Jötnar _were little better than the barbarian Aesir. Idiots, glorifying in violence and stupidity and contests of masculine bravado. None of them ever used their minds… that is why I survived. That is why now, I reign supreme."

Valthrudnir smiled coldly as he leaned forwards, reaching up to tap his own temple for a moment as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth, shivering a bit… and then the dragon chuckled quietly before once more shuffling his cards, surveying him slowly… like he was prey that was already caught in a remorseless trap. "You see, you should feel lucky… blessed, privileged even. I've personally killed dozens of gods… hundreds of their consorts and guardians… and thousands upon thousands of demon, angel, and all their kin. And I've slaughtered millions of mortal lives, in one way or another… but oh, it's so rare that I take my time anymore these days to sit down, and have a nice little chat and play a final, lethal game with one of your kind."

He paused meditatively, studying Scrivener Blooms, his eyes glowing with eagerness and arrogant triumph as he murmured softly: "It's been so long since I've felt the urge… nay, the _compulsion_, to completely and utterly destroy an opponent in a one-on-one challenge, pitting wit against wit, strength against strength. Not brutality, oh no… for if I wanted, little mortal, I could crush you and your sweet like nothing more than the hulls of oats beneath my foot, that is how insignificant you two are to me.

"But that would be a waste of effort on my part, and furthermore, it does me not good nor honor nor proves my superiority. It's like you…" He halted again, then flicked a wrist dismissively. "Well, there is no real comparison, because we're too different. Because, between us? Even the meanest thing in comparison to you, is more of a threat to you than you will ever be to me, and we are going to play a game that proves that."

For a moment, he halted again, once more studying the earth pony as he only stared in horror and disgust… and slowly Valthrudnir's lips curled in a grin, his eyes lidding knowingly as he said softly: "You don't believe me? Oh, but what if I told you that I was the one who destroyed the Aesir… who laid Odin low?" He laughed at this, and Scrivener Blooms reared back, gritting his teeth in disgust… and admittedly, fear. Fear at the undeniable truth and pride in those awful words. "Oh yes… I did not kill him, oh no. No, that would have been merciful… and I did not want to show him mercy. No, we played a contest of wits, and I defeated and humiliated him, for all he tried to cheat, for how hard he tried to best me. And then I made him watch, as I stole everything he loved, everything he held near and dear, and he was forced to scramble in terror to try and conserve all that which meant most to him… while at the same time, struggling to bear the weight of his broken crown; his godhood stolen, his family turning against him. His pride, you see… that was what made it so delightful. So easy. His pride… telling everyone that no, he defeated me, and trying to cover up his sudden weakness with every pathetic machismo stunt he could think of… not knowing all he was doing was playing further into my hands."

The dragon paused, then he absently split the deck before riffling the cards together, spilling them over one-another as he brought his hands in closer and then began to calmly shuffle again, as he continued in a peaceful voice: "First, I dealt with Loki, the infamous prankster... and he took very little to deal with. It was just a matter of having him show up at the right time in the wrong place, and the gods blamed him for what they saw there, another god laying dead at the hands of a little purposeful collateral damage. They did the rest for me while I stood back and watched with a grin in the shadows, as they chained him up in Ginnungagap with his own son's entrails and then ripped his stomach open so the Grimm could have a banquet for good measure. Even now he screams… and even now I find this absurdly hilarious!" He laughed, cruel, cold, awful. "Maybe one day I'll free him from his torment... when I finally grow tired of the music of his screams, when the endless murders have finally gorged themselves full.

"Thor was next, now that Loki was gone: no matter what, after all, Thor always tried to take care of little Loki… but Loki, see, he was always the brains between the two, for all his maliciousness. So I intercepted him on the way to Ginnungagap in a nice little out of the way place on the road, and challenged him to a game. I called up a champion I had dredged out of Helheim's pits and told Thor that they would play strike-for-strike, and he would be allowed the first blow: if he won, he could do whatever he pleased with me as revenge for my brilliance in defeating Odin and Loki, the two people he loved most in all the world. But if my champion won, his own life would be forfeit. He was eager to play, and with a single blow he blasted my champion's head from his shoulders with his hammer…" The dragon shook his head slowly, clucking his tongue. "Silly, silly Thor, not looking before he leapt. The poor damned, undead soul bashed him back in the head twice as hard, and mighty Thor was crumpled like a toy, far from dead, far from conscious, too. He lasted a surprisingly long time in my torture chambers, even for such a hardy warrior god… long enough that I taught him just a little of my wisdom before I had him quartered on the rack.

"Oh yes. And others, too, I laid low… countless others, so many, the result of such genius and well-played schemes that not even the most foolhardy god would dare to try and fight me, would accept playing one of my delightful little games… but you mortals are different. Foolish. And brave… which I would admire if it weren't so incredibly, pathetically stupid." Valthrudnir leaned forwards, sneering across the table at Scrivener Blooms as he slammed the deck of cards down in the middle of the table. "I can tell you that I was the one who arranged for the Vanir and the Aesir to have a misunderstanding once Odin started acting out of brash fear. I can tell you that I was the one who sent in Helheim to mop up the remains of the Aesir after I had weakened them enough. I can tell you that I made Odin flee like a coward, like a crying little girl… and even if his cheating has now caused a small delay in my plans, all that is about to end. Really, I should thank him… he gave me a very entertaining little adventure, a nice little way to occupy my time while I planned out what I'm going to do now that I am in control… now that there is no one left to get in my way."

"You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Scrivener Blooms asked sourly despite his fear, and Valthrudnir looked up with surprise before he snarled slowly as the earth pony added quietly: "Sounds like Odin might have been smarter than you after all."

The dragon glared at him… and then he smiled suddenly, and Scrivener Blooms frowned before the _Jötnar_ rose his fingers and said softly: "Perhaps a small demonstration."

He snapped his fingers, and Scrivy's eyes bulged before he howled in agony, clutching at his stomach as his body began to steam violently, the dragon looking at him calmly and coldly as dark, horrible burns began to spread slowly along the male's frame. "Do you feel that? That's your body oxidizing. That was me, altering your chemical makeup, so that in oxygen you will dissolve. I can do that. I can do anything: I am _Jötnar_, and we _made _the gods by _accident_. Do you want to push me further, mortal?"

Scrivy screamed, back arching as his eyes began to go cataract white, as his body burned and hissed and rot-reeking fumes twisted up from his frame… and then Valthrudnir snapped his fingers again, and the earth pony collapsed forwards as his wounds healed instantly but the pain faded slowly, gargling weakly, foaming out of his jaws as the dragon said softly: "But that's not how I want to destroy you. How I've already decided I am going to destroy you… no. You see, I have never come across something like this before… Brynhild, or rather, the remains of the Valkyrie that Odin saved and threw to that mud-speck dimension in an effort to hide her from me… she tied her soul with yours. Knowing full well, she was a greater, superior being, even if she did not know at the time the extent of it… she still willingly bonded herself to you. As a soulmate. I believe mortals call this notion 'romantic.' I wish to test its strength against my own.

"And more than this, you met the mind of one of my pets, what you call a Tyrant Wyrm, and you survived. No mortal has ever done that… is this because of your link with Brynhild? Or is this because you are an alien and unique specimen, Scrivener Blooms… at least, the only one so far who has had the chance to meet and embattle a Tyrant Wyrm on such a level, as most others are simply consumed immediately." The dragon smiled at him callously, as Scrivy slowly, tiredly looked up… and then he laughed quietly, saying mockingly: "Oh, that question in your eyes… don't worry, there's no need to struggle to speak it. I understand what you want to know."

He leaned forwards, his eyes burning with cold pride as he answered the unspoken question: "Yes, the Tyrant Wyrms are my creation… parasites of destruction intended to perform one very simple task: extermination. They worked spectacularly-well in the other layers of this reality… but that just leads to another question, doesn't it?

"You see, Odin was slyer than I thought. Not smarter, not more cunning… but slyer, like… like a fox that has learned to dig under the fencing to reach the chickens. Nothing to be proud of… disgusting, in fact. A use of intelligence for debased ends." Valthrudnir made a disgusted face, flicking his wrist disdainfully as he leaned forwards on one elbow, Scrivener Blooms grimacing as he pushed himself slowly back to a sitting position with a shiver, hating the talkativeness of the _Jötnar _but not stupid enough to interrupt. "He was arrogant as well. It didn't take much prodding to get him to wager his very godhood… all his powers, all his abilities, which have come in very useful and amplified mine greatly."

The dragon closed one fist, cracking his knuckles with a cruel grin… but when Scrivener only looked at him tiredly, unimpressed, he gave a snort of derision before continuing icily: "But Odin cheated. Even after I won, even after I sapped his strength, he still had a little bit of power left, and enough knowledge of old rituals to make a nuisance of himself. He was so proud of these worlds he created. Of the developing of existence, whatever strange forms they were taking on… and he wanted to protect the Aesir above everything else, even though his fanaticism and brashness is really what ended up destroying them all.

"But when the Aesir began to be overwhelmed, Odin slunk off, coward that he was. From somewhere hidden in Asgard, he used the last of his strength and borrowed powers to replicate reality. To layer it… and Odin has always been fond of nines." Valthrudnir snorted in distaste. "Ninety-nine worlds of Midgard, ninety-nine layers of reality… and for years, I have been forced to wade through these myriad mortal worlds, all distorted reflections of the single real world. The anchor world. The world that these ninety-nine layers protect and enshroud and hide from my eyes, because if I can finally reach true Midgard… if I can finally destroy his little utopia for pretty pathetic ponies, this realm of mortal reality will shatter, and I will be able to create the universe that I have always imagined and deserved.

"Of course, this was not the end of Odin's treachery, oh no. To further frustrate me, he tossed the few shreds of gods he could find into these various worlds." Valthrudnir paused, then he smiled coldly, extending a hand… and a blue sphere appeared in his palm, burning sapphire. A moment later, eight more spheres appeared, the same size, the same shape, but each subtly different as they revolved slowly around this central sphere. "While every world is a reflection of the center world… things exist in some that do not exist in others. Your friends for example, who I have watched die miserably with great joy now more times than I can count, exist in almost all of them. In the anchor world… the perfect world… they are happy. They know little pain. They would not survive 'evil' or true 'darkness' if it ever arrived at their doorstep, and it is not even linked to Helheim or Asgard. This, I must respectfully admit, was ingenious upon Odin's part: the anchor was placed on a world where it can never, ever be threatened from within. Where even Ginnungagap beasts are driven to greater complacency if they crawl their way through reality's folds to reach it."

He paused for a moment, then closed his fist, and the spheres vanished as the dragon drew his hand back, saying softly: "The effects of these pieces of gods, as they came down, was like… replacing chess pieces, taking what would otherwise be mere pawns and replacing them with rooks and bishops and even queens. And to Brynhild… special to Odin, cherished by him more than most would realize… he also granted special guards. Sleipnir and Celestia… Thor, fragments of his soul saved from my torture machines after his demise, and Freya, whom he must have gathered the remaining essence of from the battlefield after Helheim had torn through and begun burning Valhalla and Asgard.

"Allowed time to grow… they all could have become a threat. I cannot be killed by mortals, but those infused with pieces of gods and their disciples, well. They were powerful enough to slay even my machinations, and through treachery and cowardice they may have been able to injure me. So I have exterminated entire worlds with extreme prejudice as I wended my way inwards… and now, here we are. I'm only a few worlds away from the anchor world now… and after this, there are no more reincarnations to threaten me." The dragon's eyes flashed as he leaned his head forwards, saying softly: "And that is why I am taking the time to explain this away. I want you to understand my mastery. That you cannot destroy or defeat me… that I am superior to you in every single way, Scrivener Blooms. I would test your precious wife, but she needs to remain incapacitated for now… I have special plans for Brynhild. Victory plans."

He grinned widely, reaching a claw up to pick at his sharp teeth as Scrivy snarled and leaned forwards, and the _Jötnar _laughed before he leaned eagerly forwards as well. "Yes, good, good! This is what I love about mortals… even now, you think you can take me on? You think that you can fight me? You think you stand a chance of winning even with me stacking the odds in your favor for sport? I engineered the death of all your friends and oh, by the way, destroyed your entire worthless world. It took a few tries, I'll admit… Freya was a little more resistant to my words of advice than I expected her to be, but once I figured out what to say, she all too eagerly sent you and Brynhild off on your cute little fairytale adventure… and the moment she touched the bark of Yggdrasil I had painstakingly poisoned, she became a dark reflection of herself. Ignominious? He never even realized it, but who he begged for dark powers from? That was me. Just like Veliuona, when she was nothing but a poor mortal, I found crying and alone… praying to her primitive gods to give her tribe the gift of life. I answered for them, and gladly."

Valthrudnir snapped his fingers, and a black apple appeared in his hand, holding it out teasingly to Scrivener Blooms before he crushed it into ashes. "It was just a… small joke on my part. Likewise, as Odin replicated the worlds, I replicated Discord throughout the worlds. Except he was not a useable ally, and the idiots of Ginnungagap never even realized there were suddenly countless variations of Discord running around… but all they like is chaos. To them, it was just more of the same. Have I made my point yet? Have I made it clear that you cannot beat me?"

"And what if I can? What if I do beat you?" Scrivener Blooms asked quietly… and Valthrudnir smiled slowly at this, leaning back as he crossed his arms as the earth pony snarled at him. "You've taken away everything… you've killed gods… you think you're so much better than anything and anyone else but so what? Valthrudnir, I'll play your sick game but if I win, you leave me and Luna alone. You put us down somewhere, I don't care where, and then you go and play out your psychotic little games. But know that Luna and I will come for you one day. And we'll kill you."

"Oh, I'm so scared, mortal." Valthrudnir mocked, and then he snapped his fingers… and Scrivener cursed in pain, leaning backwards as visions filled his mind, of fire, of hell, of destruction as lava and ice warred and ripped across what had once been a beautiful… _no… _"Equestria, yes. In the space of the single week I've kept you and your precious lovely comatose, to ensure no further interruptions, the Black Wolves of Hell tore your country to pieces. Soon, the rest of the world will follow… and do you know what shattering the Gates of Helheim really did? It broke the link between the worlds. All this is, is a dead world, floating silently through empty space, breaking slowly apart. A dead world, full of ghosts who can't go to Heaven and were thrown out of Hell, and the only soul left in Helheim from your version of layered reality is handsome little Thor, frozen forever as a trophy, as a testament to my success."

Scrivener Blooms trembled and clenched his eyes shut, and then the dragon leaned down and murmured in terrible, alluring tones: "But I'm generous. I'm strong… and I'm willing to give you the exact same offer I gave the mightiest of gods who played my game, mortal. You're a writer, are you not? That's your 'special talent,' correct, pony? So here's the basics of the game."

Valthrudnir grinned, picking up his deck of cards and shuffling them before he swept the top nine cards up and fanned them out in one easy gesture, the black backings facing towards the earth pony as he forced himself to look up at the _Jötnar_. "I have two decks, of fifty cards each. Each of us will take a deck, and we will shuffle them, and draw the top nine cards. You may discard as many cards from your hand as you like and draw new cards, but only once. And then we will use the cards to tell a story based on the genre that I give you. The stories will be scored out of a hundred, based on the story arrangement and the meaning. For example…"

Valthrudnir placed a card down, and Scrivener stared in shock as he saw Ponyville… and the next card had a portrait of Twilight Sparkle, smiling faintly outwards, and the next Pinkie Pie, the image laughing and smiling. "Once upon a time there were two friends from Ponyville who took a trip…" The next card had an image of Canterlot; the next a swirling darkness; the next, grinning and hungry and somehow-sad Pinkamena. "They went to Canterlot so one friend could get help. But instead, she got a demon, who awoke inside her the other part of her personality. It was awful…"

But the dragon grinned cruelly, as he laid down his last three cards in short succession: one had a squad of Pegasus Guard standing at the ready, the next showed both Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie, sitting back to back, strange and serious, the last was a portrait of Celestia… of the old, cold Celestia. "She bashed and battled her way through the soldiers on a rampage, even as inside her, two halves fought, until she reached the castle gates… but she didn't know that Queen was a fearsome warrior in her own right. She didn't understand that she was biting off more than she could chew… and the Queen killed the two ponies in one without hesitation. The end."

Scrivener Blooms grimaced, looking up and saying quietly: "You left a lot out. And you never used… the friend, again."

"It was just an example, Scrivener Blooms, that's all. Don't start thinking too hard already." Valthrudnir replied patronizingly, then he swept his hand over the nine cards, flipping them all onto their fronts before he easily scooped them up in another simple gesture, picking up the deck and beginning to shuffle as he looked with a cold grin across at the earth pony. "You see, the greatest battles are not fought with swords, or guns, or fists, or other brutal, barbarian means. They are fought with words, and in our games. This competition will determine truly who is the better… you, a soul linked with Brynhild, resistant to my reality-corrupting parasite's eons of evil… or me. I believe the answer is obvious."

"Me too." Scrivy said quietly, and smile faded from Valthrudnir's face as he paused in his shuffling, looking coldly at the earth pony as he breathed hard and looked calmly back. "But you haven't told me what I'm playing for."

"Persistent." Valthrudnir said distastefully, and then he shook his head slowly before putting the deck down and reaching into his suit jacket. He pulled out three more cards, but these were strange and ivory, covered in runes… and the _Jötnar _closed his eyes as he murmured a quiet incantation, pressing the cards to his forehead. Scrivy frowned a bit at the gesture, and then the dragon placed these cards gently down on his side of the table as they glowed, the creature saying calmly: "We will play three rounds. What I am playing for has no value to me… your life. If you lose a round, I will kill you. Brynhild, trapped in the cage, will die as well… but her soul will not be able to go far. It won't be hard to put back into one form or another for later."

The dragon grinned as he reached a hand up and knocked on the enormous, blue-glowing cage, and Scrivener snarled as he felt a buzz go through his skull. "Oh, don't look so angry, mortal. It's an honor, really… filthy as you lower life-forms are. You'll be pleased to know, at least, she can't feel anything right now… for my convenience, as well as the fact I do not wish you both trying to conspire against me, the cage will keep her numb. But don't worry. I'll be sure to give her every last detail of your useless struggle against my might."

He laughed, and Scrivener ground his hooves against the tabletop before the dragon calmed and continued softly: "I will not lose to you, so I have gone ahead and made the stakes high to encourage you to struggle your hardest. Each round you win will drain some of my strength into cards, some of my godlike power. Therefore, if you do defeat me… I'll be killed. Everything that makes me, me, will be absorbed into these three cards… and with them, you can make three wishes. One for each…" Valthrudnir leaned forwards, smiling coldly. "Appetizing, isn't it? If you've ever longed for power, then this is the ultimate chance. You could wish yourself a god. You could wish your world back. You could even wish Brynhild away… or for anyone else you wanted to see you the way she does. And there are plenty of worlds out there, still… do you know what I'd do with ultimate power?"

"Squander it away, since I thought you said you already had it." Scrivener retorted, and Valthrudnir narrowed his eyes dangerously, snarling as he leaned forwards… and then he smiled ruthlessly, shaking his head in disgust.

"Fine, dog. Bark away. But keep in mind I've already won." Valthrudnir reached into one of his pockets, removing another deck of cards, and he began to shuffle them quickly as he said quietly: "All I have to do is beat you once. You have to outdo me three times, mortal. And no god, no _Jötnar_, no _nothing _has never defeated me. Once the enormous, idiot bully Ymir was dead and hacked-up so Odin could glue his kindergarten projects together from his mottled flesh, I was in charge, I was ultimate."

"Odin, who did beat you? Who it sounds like still eludes you, whatever the hell a god becomes when he's stripped of most of his strength?" Scrivener asked calmly, glancing down… and then he gargled when Valthrudnir reached across the table and seized him by the neck, crushing his throat and forcing him to stare up at him as he wheezed and shoved uselessly at the dragon's wrist.

"You will silence yourself or I will curb your tongue by cutting it out of your skull!" Valthrudnir snarled, and then he shoved Scrivener Blooms backwards, making him rock in the chair before he fell forwards, choking and clutching at his bruised throat as the dragon sat back and calmly went back to shuffling for a moment, before he leaned forwards and slammed it down on Scrivy's side of the table. "Our first topic is comedy."

The earth pony grimaced across at the dragon, then carefully drew nine cards from the pile, shuddering at some of the images as he arranged them in his hoof. Valthrudnir, meanwhile, was glowering moodily as he drew his own cards, then laid three down in quick succession before growling as he discarded the rest of his cards… and among them, Scrivener saw an image of Valthrudnir himself, an upper profile shot of the dragon smiling arrogantly out of the card. "Not much of a comedy person?"

"Be silent, mortal, unless you are ready to admit defeat." Valthrudnir retorted disgustedly, picking up another few cards as he glared darkly across at Scrivener Blooms, who only calmly began to lay out his own… and the dragon frowned as he looked down at the images, which started with Pinkamena. "What… what are you doing?"

"You told me to do a comedy. I'm giving you a comedy." Scrivener replied grimly, and the dragon snorted in contempt as he hurriedly drew six more cards and then quickly laid them out, now only looking disgusted.

"Very well, I shall go first, since you already seem to have snapped under the pressure, pathetic mortal. And here, I was even being kind." Valthrudnir flicked his hand over the cards: one illustrated earth ponies, the next unicorns, the next a farmhouse, and so on. "Classic comedy. Servants of a rich family, living on a farm. The servants do all the work and the unicorns are not very bright and lord over the others." The next cards had images of Rarity, Big Mac, and the Apple Family ranch. "The country hick loves the pretty idiot. They want to have stupid babies together. They sneak out often." The last three cards were Applejack, fire, and an image of Rarity's boutique. "The sister finds out, and in anger burns down the farm. Everyone gets out okay, the sister is sent to jail, brother and ditz move to town and live happily ever after."

Scrivener looked quietly at the cards, studying them, studying their faces, and Valthrudnir smiled coldly, snapping his fingers… and in smoke, the number 'fifty' puffed up from the cards. "Simple, silly story, and it's better than anything you could do, isn't-"

"I knew this girl once, Pinkamena. She enjoyed building models and murdering ponies." Scrivener interrupted quietly, looking down at his own spread of cards: Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie, Ponyville, an empty-looking farm, earth ponies, North Neigh, an image of a snarling Hellhound, a grave, and a boat. "She always acted like she hated her sister, but she always watched out for her. They had all kinds of fun together… when Pinkamena, you know, wasn't killing people or shoving meat down her face. They lived in Ponyville, a quiet little town, and they tried to run a candy store together, but it didn't work too well. Pinkamena liked biting ponies. Then one day, the sisters went on a trip together, to see their old home. Pinkamena didn't want to go. Pinkie Pie, though, she insisted, and they went. They met a lot of ponies along the way, and talked about their family… who had thrown them out. Pinkamena hated them, grumbled about killing them a lot. Pinkie Pie still loved them, wanted to have parties and hugs all around. But when they got to a desolate town, they found out their parents had died. Killed, by monsters. Sending them away… was what saved the lives of the Pink Twins. Pinkamena's all in a fuss and Pinkie Pie is spazzing out and they go through town, yelling at each other, not really knowing what they're doing or arguing about, and then they end up at the docks. Pinkamena loved models, and this was the first time she got to see a real big boat. So she decided, impulsively, they were going to get on it. They were going to sail away together. They were going to ride on the real version of the models she'd always been building. And they did, off into the sunset, Pinkamena causing mayhem, Pinkie Pie toddling along behind her and trying to clean up after her, both sisters closer than ever despite everything they had gone through."

"That story makes no sense!" Valthrudnir snarled, and then he snapped his fingers… and stared in shock as a sixty puffed upwards, written in black smoke. "What?"

"What, do they not have satire in god-town? Too good for a little gallows humor?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Valthrudnir narrowed his eyes dangerously as Scrivener looked calmly back. "When you make something bad enough, you can't help but laugh at it. Besides, send those two off on an adventure together and no matter how serious it is you're going to end up laughing your flank off at something they do. Better than predictable classical-era comedy you ripped off and just made worse."

The dragon only continued to look at him coldly… and then he reached down and picked up his deck, closing his eyes as he swept his other cards up and began to shuffle moodily… and Scrivener's eyes flicked towards the ivory, pallid cards at the edge of the table as they began to glow quietly. He smiled a little to himself… and then Valthrudnir said softly: "You cheated. I won't allow that, Scrivener Blooms… we are going to play fair and square. And I am going to prove that I am better than you. Now shuffle your cards."

Scrivy gritted his teeth, opening his mouth… and without looking, Valthrudnir closed one hand into a fist and slammed it backwards into the cage Luna was suspended in, making it swing and rattle violently. Immediately, Scrivy's body jerked, the male cursing as agony ripped through his form and Luna convulsed inside the cage, gasping, her body twitching in shock as her locks – not starry and ephemeral, but velvety, light blue from her powers being so heavily repressed – swirled around her, almost fighting to wakefulness before she slumped weakly at the bottom of the cage.

The back of Valthrudnir's hand slammed against it twice, thrice… and Scrivener shivered as he fell forwards, breathing hard, drool and blood leaking from his gasping jaws as the _Jötnar _said coldly: "Shuffle your cards."

Scrivy gritted his teeth… and then he swept his cards up and slowly began to shuffle them, hooves trembling a bit, struggling to do the simple task as he cursed under his breath. Valthrudnir watched him, eyes icy, irises glowing… and then he said softly: "Romance is our next topic."

Scrivener Blooms grinned wryly at this as he put down his deck of cards… and then he stared in surprise as Valthrudnir rose a hand and several cards yanked themselves out of the deck, floating upwards before dropping to the table, and Valthrudnir smiled frostily. "Since you seem so confident, why don't we see what happens when I limit your hand and force you to work around several cards of my choosing?"

The earth pony cursed as he looked down, gritting his teeth at the sight of the cards: Ignominious snarled up from one of the cards, Helheim burned out of another, and an anonymous Blood Seer was on the last, standing in red robes and with a pendant glowing around his neck. Scrivener Blooms looked up as Valthrudnir glared at him furiously… and then he only grunted and quickly drew six cards, looking over them and grimacing a bit.

He discarded two: a Hellhound and Big Mac, drawing two more as Valthrudnir grinned as he drew his own cards… and the earth pony paused only long enough to glare at the _Jötnar_, asking coldly: "What, now are you looking to forfeit?"

"Arrogant insect." Nonetheless, the dragon returned his eyes to his own cards, arranging them quickly and muttering under his breath before his eyes flicked up… and he frowned in surprise at the arrangement Scrivener had made. "What…"

Scrivy looked in distaste down at his own cards: Ignominious, Luna, the Blood Seer, Canterlot, a card depicting several unicorns, Helheim, Spike standing ready in his armor, the Black Baroque, and roaring Fenrir. "He loved her. I hate to admit it, I hate to see it, and I hate to think about it… but he loved her. He wanted to be special to her. He wanted what he thought was best for her. He really did think that he could make her all his… and once, she cared for him. Loved him even… but after he went to dark places, to study dark powers… they grew distant. And there was no turning back when he began to murder families in Canterlot for power… other unicorns, but all ponies, all people. And Helheim… they dragged him down. They made him a slave. They ripped him apart, just like you know, don't you? And when he came back… he found himself a monster, faced against good ponies. Good _people_." Scrivener looked silently down at Spike's brave image, then he closed his eyes. "And he was evil. But he still loved her… he would do anything to make her love him back. He gave up more than his soul and the souls of innocents… he gave the world, to the Black Baroque. He helped open that evil place… and he helped free Fenrir. All for love."

Scrivener Blooms smiled bitterly, looking coldly up at the dragon as Valthrudnir stared at him with cold rage. "Go ahead and tally the score. But you just made this even easier for me. Nothing is blacker, darker, and more evil… than romance. Not when you look at what love can make you do for people. Not when I think about the things I would gladly do for Luna. And how bitterly, sickeningly happy I am that she's still alive, even if everyone else is dead. I miss them. I want them back. But Luna's still here. And on my own… you would beat me. But I can't fail her. I can't give in. I can't give up. So tell me your story, Valthrudnir. Tally your points. Let's play your stupid little game. But it's almost game over."

Valthrudnir breathed hard… and then he snarled and snapped his fingers, and smoke rose from the cards, forming into numbers:'75' on Valthrudnir's side, '90' on Scrivener's. The dragon looked incredulous, leaning back for a moment… and then as Scrivener smiled and reached for his cards, the _Jötnar_ reached into his suit jacket with a growl before he yanked a silver dagger free, the earth pony looking up in dumb surprise before he howled in agony as Valthrudnir shoved this into his body just beneath the collarbone, cutting into him just above the lung and tearing through to rip into the wood backing of the chair, leaving him pinned like a bug.

The _Jötnar _twisted slowly, and Scrivy hissed as he grit his teeth, tears forming in his eyes even as he fought against crying out, as he snarled at the dragon… and then Valthrudnir leaned back, sweeping Scrivy's cards up as he grinned darkly, his eyes glowing with hate and wrath as he hissed: "You cheated again. You stupid, animal mortals always cheat… just like gods. Just like the other _Jötnar_. That's fine, though… you can cheat, I can cheat too!"

He laughed as he began to deal the cards out, one after the other with a flick of his wrist, and they landed neatly in front of Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony helpless to do anything as he sat against the back of the chair and the _Jötnar_, the pedantic, childish dragon, shouting angrily and accenting the words he dealt out cards for: "How will you work around this then? Our theme is tragedy, and here's your story this round! Once upon a time, _Brynhild_ and _Scrivener Blooms_ lived happily in the _Everfree Forest_, outside _Ponyville_. They sometimes got visits from a friendly slut named _Twilight Sparkle_ and all their other worthless mortal friends! They knew nothing of _Helheim_, or of darkness, and _Celestia_ loved them very much and helped take care of them, and all of _Equestria _was happy and peaceful!"

Then the dragon held up Scrivener's deck of cards, and it burst into flames in his hand as he snarled furiously at the earth pony, the cards rapidly charring away to nothing. He flicked his fingers dismissively, and then as suddenly as it had gone, his arrogant demeanor returned as he smiled cruelly, saying coldly as he sat back and held his hand over his own deck: "And here's my story."

The cards began to lay themselves out as he spoke: Valthrudnir himself, Odin, Loki, Thor, Freya, Brynhild, a card illustrating beautiful, peaceful Midgard, Helheim, and Yggdrasil, the ancient ash tree standing with its roots twined around nine different worlds. "I've already told it once, though. How I defeated Odin. Trapped Loki. Mutilated Thor. Destroyed the Valkyries and everything else in Asgard. Settled my eyes on these pathetic worlds, and brought Helheim against them, and soon all the layers of reality will shatter, I will uproot Yggdrasil, and the entire universe will be at my fingertips, at my command. And how many points do we have here?" He mocked, snapping his fingers, and a '95' rose up. "Oh, it looks like we've determined who the better storyteller is after all. Oh, no, wait, Scrivener Blooms, that's right, go ahead and pick your last card."

Valthrudnir grinned… then he laughed and snapped his fingers, and Scrivener winced as cards rained down around him, images of friends, of places he'd been, of experiences he'd had, as the dragon leapt up and leaned forwards over the table, grinning wider as he shouted mockingly: "Go ahead! Pick a card, any card! Show me how strong and worthy mortals are! Tell me how you're going to beat me now!"

He laughed, sweeping up his cards and grinning violently as he threw his deck in Scrivy's face, the earth pony cursing as the cards bounced off his features… and then he howled as Valthrudnir reached across the table and seized the knife, yanking it back and free to toss it away as he snarled down at him: "Exactly. You know you cannot win. You know you've lost. Once again, I have proven that I am superior in every way to filthy, worthless mortals. What do they call your kind? Slave-hoof. How fitting. Well, slave, don't keep me waiting. Give me one last bit of entertainment. Pick any card you like and give me one last smile before I annihilate you, worthless little insect… because no one, nothing in this universe, can outwit me."

He leaned down over him, snarling, as Scrivener breathed hard in and out, head lowered, eyes dazed as he shivered… and then he slowly forced himself to look up, teeth grit. Past the line of eight cards that sat, almost sparking on the table, surrounded but never disturbed by the cards that lay all around him… looking up, up, up to meet the dragon's eyes as he breathed hard: "Any card? Fine."

Slowly, Scrivener leaned down, gasping, as Valthrudnir grinned… and then the dragon's grin faded slightly as the earth pony dug in the cards beside him, gritting his teeth as pain ran through him from the hole in his shoulder, clutching his limb close against his body as it trembled, barely able to move. Then he scooped up a single card in his hoof, looking up at him as tears slid down his cheeks, saying coldly: "No one can beat your plans, Valthrudnir. Immutable, unstoppable. You brought destruction to a world, tragedy to everyone who lived in it, for what? For what sounds like nothing more than amusement and pride and to prove you're the best. Yeah, you're the best, Valthrudnir. You're perfect."

Scrivener slammed the card down, and Valthrudnir stared in shock at the image of himself, falling backwards into his own seat as he looked stupidly at the line of nine cards as they sizzled, and then smoke poured up from them, forming a flawless '100,' as Scrivener glared across at him. "Perfect plan. Perfect tragedy. Perfect destruction. The greatest tragedy ever told for us, for this planet, for me and Luna, because you separated us and killed everything that ever meant anything to us. Congratulations on being the best, on being so perfect. Too bad perfection never lasts long."

The dragon shook his head stupidly, and then he gargled and grabbed at his own chest as the ivory cards on the table glowed brightly and cracks, like rips in the reality of the dragon, spread through his form… and then the giant snarled as Scrivener sat back in his chair, rasping quietly as he grinned even through his pain. "To summarize, Valthrudnir, in the words of a great poet: fuck you."

"You… arrogant… worthless animal!" the dragon roared in outrage, seizing the table and lurching to his feet, and then he half-turned and threw it hard to the side, the table shattering apart as it bounced through the whiteness and Scrivener was knocked backwards and out of his chair with a wince of pain and a mental shock as one of Valthrudnir's arms swung backwards and struck the cage, knocking both it and the rack it hung on over. The blue energy sparked out as the golden bars shattered like glass against the ground, Luna gasping as she was ejected… but the dragon paid this no heed as he staggered towards Scrivy with his hands extended like a zombie, as the earth pony winced and dragged himself backwards. "You think you're better than me? You think that you and your kind are worth _anything_, or that… that I'll let a cheater like you escape? No! Never! We're going to play another game, mortal, and this time-"

Then Valthrudnir cursed as something ripped across the back of his leg, falling to his knees and catching himself on his hands as he twisted his head around… and Luna's horn plunged forwards, ripping through his eye as the dragon screamed in horror, grabbing immediately at his face as the other hand clawed uselessly at her… but Luna yanked backwards, leaping away with a snarl to join Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony slowly forced himself up to his hooves, watching as the dragon cursed… and then slowly drew his hand back, staring at the silvery, liquid light filling his palm.

He shook his head wildly, then stared at them as he gargled, more cracks forming through his body… and his face broken almost in half, cheek shattered into misshapen puzzle pieces, socket leaking more of that silvery liquid and golden and white light shining out of it, a spiderweb of fractures spreading slowly through his head as he began to crawl towards them. "W-Wait! Please! One more game, Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, one… one more game, fair and square! Let's just p-play one more game! Please!"

He gritted his teeth… then looked over his shoulder in horror as he tried to crawl forwards, and instead his lower leg shattered like porcelain that melted quickly away into silvery light, shaking his head wildly as he looked desperately towards them… but Scrivener Blooms and Luna only looked at him silently, shaking their heads slowly as Valthrudnir reached for them… and his entire arm fell off, shattering apart like fragile glass, melting away as he tried to smile, his face half-melted, distorted, the cracks pulsing and growing wider as he whispered: "Please?"

Then his remaining eye rolled up in his head, and he collapsed forwards, shattering apart like brittle ice as Scrivy and Luna both winced backwards, several flashes of light bursting up from the larger pieces of his remains before they cracked and fell further apart, melting quickly away into nothing but silvery liquid that boiled, spilled outwards, and rapidly vanished. For a few moments, the two only stood, silently surveying the ruins where Valthrudnir had once been… and then they slowly gazed at one another, their eyes meeting as Luna smiled weakly and Scrivener swallowed thickly, then dropped his head against the side of her neck, feeling her solid blue mane tickling against his face as he whispered: "I'm sorry."

Luna wrapped her forelegs around him and hugged him fiercely, and she curled her head down against his neck as she murmured: "For what, Scrivener Blooms? There is nothing to be sorry for. We… survived. 'Tis… 'tis awful, but… as I said before… thou has a way of making everything better. We… we shall fix all this. We shall find a way to fix all this… we shall always have each other, even if…"

She fell silent… and then the two slowly looked up at the sound of quiet clapping, both staring as a figure appeared in the distance and walked slowly towards them. It was rough and calm, perhaps as tall as the minotaurs had been, with heavy rawhide moccasins and thick leggings, a jacket made of patched-together wolf furs covering much of a frame that looked tired and feeble. Leather-gloved hands continued to clap as he approached slowly, not making any sudden moves as he finally came to a halt… and gazed down at them with a faint smile on his features.

He was no pony: rather, his head was that of a falcon's, one eye missing and a scar tearing down this side of his face, beak cracked and short, feathers dirty blonde and black. His other eye was silver, and he grunted quietly as he slowly squatted in front of them… before Luna leapt forwards and slammed a headbutt into the newcomer, and he cursed as he fell backwards before wincing away as she lowered her glowing horn towards him, snarling: "Odin, do not think I cannot see through such a pathetic guise!"

"And you look different but you're acting just the same as ever, Brynhild. Maybe being a pony suits you." Odin replied tiredly, and Scrivener stared in shock before he winced as he caught sight of something beneath this shape, something that had once been… something that no longer was. "I'm not here to threaten you. I'm done… being a god. Being Aesir. Being… an old, prideful fool."

Luna frowned a bit as she slowly stepped backwards and sat on her haunches, and Odin sighed quietly as he sat slowly up, rubbing at his face for a moment and muttering: "Wretched woman. Beautiful, sure. As beautiful and dangerous as a bitch-wolf."

"I care not for who or what I once was. Besides, thou art no longer a broad-chested brute anymore, art thou?" Luna asked shortly, and Odin looked at her distastefully. "Thou should not speak badly of me when thou looks much the worse off."

For a few moments, the ancient once-god surveyed her… and then he only shook his head before looking towards Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "And you. My Brynhild's… soulmate. I think… I owe you an apology, as well as my gratitude. You killed Valthrudnir together… now the way to the Vale of Valhalla can be opened again. And you… saved my darling Brynhild. She was always prettier than my wife, and nicer too… well. A lot of things were."

He chuckled rustily, and Luna sighed a little… but she seemed to soften as she glanced towards him, then grimaced as he reached up and gently stroked through her mane. "I am not a riding horse. Touch me not, old lecher. Thy pride-"

"Yes, my pride destroyed the Aesir. My pride destroyed everything… even after I lost most of my powers, I was able to hide it with… magic tricks and by acting like a vicious mongrel. Valthrudnir maddened me…" Odin closed his eyes and lowered his head forwards, saying quietly: "And I doomed us all. But I'm not here about that, Brynhild… I'm here to apologize to you. To you both… and to give what little I can. I am not as powerful as Valthrudnir became, but he gave you something, didn't he?"

Odin smiled a bit as Scrivener and Luna shared a sharp look… and then the once-god held up the three ivory cards in one gloved hand. Luna began to snarl… but Odin offered them calmly enough, and Scrivener took them hesitantly as the once-god said quietly: "I'm not foolish enough to try and steal from you, Brynhild. And I have no wish to be powerful again… no, not anymore. It's been… ten thousand years? A hundred thousand years? I do not know. Gods do not keep track of time… time keeps track of gods.

"But over all these years… I've wandered the worlds I've built. I've seen destruction and joy. I've… enjoyed these little spaces, these places, these strange sights. Always keeping out of sight… hidden, in this permanent, ugly disguise." Odin gestured at himself with a sigh. "I loved horses, you know. Even back before I became the mighty Warrior King of the Aesir. Oh, we saw many worlds, did we not, Brynhild? In many places we are known by many names. Gods are worse gossips than Ginnungagap's creatures, after all… and just as there are layers to our worlds, there are layers to Asgard, and layers to Helheim, and everywhere else. Things exist differently in different times and places, that's all I know… but… I don't think… as clearly anymore. It's old age, finally settling in: I'm no god any more, after all. Immortal? Perhaps. Or perhaps… even immortals must die. So before I do die… I want to fix what I can.

"The point is… I didn't want to see my world, my visions… destroyed. The only way to save you, Brynhild… was to kill you." Odin looked silently towards the white sky, shaking his head slowly. "And I wanted to apologize for that. I wanted to tell you, I plan to fix Asgard as much as possible, and Valhalla… so at least, there will be a place of peace for our nobly-lost to gather, so that the dead do not choke the world. And I wanted again, to offer to do what I can. Ask anything of me… and I will do it. You can do much with those miracles given to you by Valthrudnir… but a little more help never hurts, even from a doddering relic who… whose warrior days are now long since past."

Luna and Scrivener glanced towards one another… and Scrivener smiled faintly after a moment, looking down at the three ivory cards in his hoof as he asked quietly: "With these cards then… we can… bring everything back?"

"No. Valthrudnir was not that powerful, my friend…" Odin looked sympathetically towards Scrivy, and then he smiled faintly as the earth pony closed his eyes and Luna gritted her teeth. "But do you remember the Pales? The lost souls, looking for a home… well, you cannot take this and wish: 'I want all my friends back, exactly as they once were.' No magic can do that. But perhaps you can wish for their vessels… a body is only a breathing hunk of meat without a soul, there's not much complicated there. And the Pales, with the right guidance…"

"A soul for a vessel, to bring them to life… to let them live again. Rebirth." Luna murmured, looking with surprise at Odin. "But the process…"

"Would be long and difficult. And the Black Wolves of Hell have claimed your world, Brynhild, and destroyed it." Odin smiled a bit. "But maybe there's another world. A world… where ponies don't exist, blank and empty. I'll help you find it… if you agree to help me guard the anchor world. The precious world… the tie that binds it all together."

"I will not leave Scrivener Blooms." Luna said sharply, and Odin chuckled quietly, shaking his head, and the female frowned as she tilted her own. "Then… what does thou mean?"

"Only that your world will be… through the looking glass. On the other side of the anchor world… one of a thousand reflections, yes, but one of the closer reflections. It will not be like the Equestria you knew… it's a bit more chaotic, maybe… like the old days a little, as well." Odin rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of his beak. "You'll need to be on guard."

Scrivener and Luna traded a look… and then they both smiled to one-another before nodding slowly, and Odin chuckled quietly, before Luna asked softly: "Then… what of my brother, Sleipnir? Thine own son, Thor… will… is it within thy power to rescue him from Helheim?"

"That is your request?" Odin looked surprised, and when Luna nodded firmly, the falcon looked down… then shook his head slowly and murmured: "I am… humbled, Brynhild. Humbled, and almost insulted, which humbles me all the more. Yes, I shall free him from Helheim, I'm strong enough and have friends who will be glad to aid even this old wretch… and when he returns to Valhalla, Sleipnir shall be among my most honored, as he always was as Thor. Is this acceptable?"

Luna smiled faintly and nodded… and then they watched in surprise as Odin slowly stood, brushing himself off and saying quietly: "I'll take you both out of Alfheim, before we part ways… but first, before I forget… I have one other thing I meant to give you. Something that I kept in jealousy. Something that I didn't want… well…"

Odin chuckled quietly, and then he reached up and beneath his fur jacket, before he pulled out a single blue apple… and he smiled a bit as he tossed this to Luna, who frowned as she caught it… and then her eyes widened, leaning back slightly as she whispered: "This is…"

"Inside it is the piece of you I always kept. The part that makes a woman complete, if you'll allow me the anachronism without hitting me again." Odin looked at her softly, saying quietly: "My pride… my jealousy… trying to prove that I was still top god even though I was no longer any kind of god… it all drove me to doing wicked, awful things, and for that I am sorry, Brynhild. I saved you and took your ability to bear a child, saying it was a fair price… and it was not. I had already put you to sleep, and taken your life like a coward… and then, out of vanity and spite and anger, well… but enough of that."

Luna looked silently at the apple… and then she leaned down and bit into it slowly, and shuddered as a spark rolled down her spine, wings fluttering as her mane sizzled before swaying backwards as it went from solid blue locks to ephemeral, beautiful starlit darkness once again… and she leaned forwards and breathed hard as inside her, Nightmare Moon whispered: _We are whole… yes, I feel it… _

"Odin…" Luna glanced up towards him as the apple turned red in her hoof, smiling faintly at him… but the falcon only shook his head and smiled tiredly, waving a hand before he turned and strode calmly away.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna looked quietly at one another… and then Luna smiled a little as she slowly took a bite out of the apple, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and saying softly: "We have much to do. Capturing spirits, ensuring a once-god keeps his bargain, rebuilding all that is lost."

"But we have time. We have hope now. We should make the best of both those things, and not rush." Scrivy replied softly… and Luna smiled softly at him before they leaned in, sharing a soft kiss for a moment before pulling away… and the male smiled a little as he wiped at his mouth and murmured: "Apple."

Luna laughed quietly, shaking her head slowly… and then the two faced forwards, towards where Odin calmly awaited in the whiteness, as the male carefully tucked the ivory cards beneath his armored vest and Luna tossed the last of the apple away, the black pearl hanging from the worn ivy around her neck all but glowing, her broken armor still clinging to her proud warrior's frame as they walked side-by-side towards the future.


	37. Epilogue: Refracted And Reflected

Epilogue: Refracted And Reflected

~BlackRoseRaven

Ponyville sat at the edge of the Everfree Forest: it was scenic and perfect, beautiful mountains in the distance to the north, with calm, smooth slopes… and to the south, a massive, intricately detailed statue of a massive wolf, frozen in mid-pounce, petrified and covered in clinging vines. Water spilled from its jaws, filling the pool it rested in: it served as a strange, natural fountain, and foals liked to tell spooky stories about how Garm came alive during Nightmare Night and gobbled down all the ponies he could find, before the dawn's light froze him solid again along with his three brothers, who stood at other points across Equestria.

Nature was wild, but Ponyville was well-protected: Pegasi maintained the weather when necessary, but otherwise let things go their course. They were blessed with fertile soil and wonderful crops, and it was a friendly, lively, happy town. The ponies were joyful, proud Equestrians, part of a country that was barely aware of their existence. In the distance, there was majestic Canterlot… but most of the city was ruins, although the castle was in a state of repair, and was the ruling seat of the local Baroness. She, along with a series of others, controlled and maintained Equestria and the surrounding lands… but more often than not, the Baroness could be found in Ponyville, what she called her 'true home.' She was in love with the small village… and the fact that she was treated like a normal pony there.

The door in the ancient, enormous tree opened, and Celestia emerged, no crown on her head, golden peytral plate over the winged unicorn's chest inscribed with the symbol of Equestria instead of inset with a gemstone… and she smiled over her shoulder as Twilight Sparkle followed her out with a blush, flapping her black-edged wings, her own dark peytral plate gleaming as a dozen or so books floated behind her as she struggled to organize them into her open saddlebags. "I… I know, I'm trying, I am!"

"Twilight, please." Celestia shook her head with a quiet laugh, saying kindly: "Now you know it's not that big a deal, I just need to go away for a few days to check on the repairs at Charger's Crossing. It's our only link to the northern baronies after all… and besides, Spike will be there for you, won't you Spike?"

"Yes ma'am." Spike poked his head out with a grin, waving at them, then the dragon adolescent blushed a bit as Rarity's hoof gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. "I'll. Be right back."

"I'm going to get a squirt bottle!" Twilight shouted at the doorway, but Celestia only laughed and shook her head before she glanced up with a smile as Twilight turned and grumbled under her breath… and then she softened, glancing up at Celestia and asking quietly: "So do you remember…"

But Celestia only shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I remember I had a sister once. A sister… who was very, very important to you, and to me. It's why I thought we ourselves were siblings… but you're much more like a daughter to me, I know now." She stepped forwards, hugging Twilight for a short, firm moment, and the violet pony blushed but smiled radiantly as she returned the hug. "You should talk more with your friends about it. Please remember to spend some time with them and not just doing errands for me."

"I always do." Twilight glanced over her shoulder, smiling a little as in the distance, she gazed towards the market where Applejack had several carts of apples and other goods set up, Rainbow Dash lounging back and eating their food more than helping sell it, as Apple Bloom giggled and Scootaloo rambled excitedly to her hero as he smiled indulgently down at her. "I'm actually going to go see Zecora shortly, I think."

Celestia nodded, and then the two looked up at a pair of arguing voices to see the Pink Twins approaching, Fluttershy trailing behind them: Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie, the latter with a colorful umbrella hat on her head and the former with several piercings in her ears, glaring from beneath her straight mane as she snapped: "Well then stay the hell out of my way! And… oh look. Princess Sunshine and Sparkles."

Twilight sighed, then she looked towards Fluttershy as the quiet Pegasus slipped forwards with a soft smile, her eyes tender as she leaned forwards and traded a tight hug with the winged unicorn. "What are they arguing about now?"

But Fluttershy only smiled and shrugged, indicating it was the same as always, as Celestia looked curiously down towards Pinkamena. "You still haven't told me why you call me that, Pinkamena. I'm not a Princess."

"Because I've always called you that." Pinkamena said moodily, and then she grumbled when Pinkie Pie wrapped a foreleg around her and threw the other in the air.

"Just like I've always called her Lemon Drop!" she declared… and then she winced and fell over when Pinkamena quickly stepped away, glaring up at her before skittering to her hooves with a wince when Pinkamena attempted to sit on her head. "Well, you kind of are."

"Well you're kind of shut the hell up." Pinkamena retorted, and then she shook her head moodily before seeming to calm a little as she glanced towards Twilight Sparkle curiously. "You going into the Everfree Forest?"

Twilight frowned a bit… and Pinkamena grinned slightly, leaning forwards as she said teasingly: "Don't you remember all the stories I've been telling you, about Nightmare Moon? Keep an eye out, Twilight Sparkle… you never know who you might see. You just gotta keep your eyes open."

Twilight sighed and shook her head slowly, before smiling as the conversation lapsed into other thing and other ponies came to see Celestia off… but an hour later, as she strode quietly through the forest, she frowned a bit as she heard voices on the road ahead.

"Luna, stop being crazy. You're crazy." said a voice she recognized and yet didn't at the same time, like somepony from the distant past… and Twilight frowned a bit as she peered around a corner apprehensively, trying to remain quiet… and she gazed in surprise at the sight of a charcoal earth pony standing at one side of the road: he looked like he might be even larger than Big Mac, scars over his body and features, and standing beside him was a young Pegasus with a metallic-white coat, giggling: a little larger than a filly, with a cutie mark of a red mirror on her flank, her mane and tail and eyes all vibrant scarlet.

And across from them was a tall winged unicorn… and the sight of her made Twilight's breath catch in her throat. Beautiful, with a mane that flowed like starlight, an ivy necklace hanging around her neck from which a black pearl dangled as she stomped her hooves aggressively, glaring at the male as she snapped: "Scrivener Blooms, thou art insufferable. We spent a decade, a _decade_, fixing the problems presented by Ragnarok, and allowed them to find themselves, without rushing the process, 'lest their minds and emotions be harmed by a sudden influx of memories! We spent a decade gathering souls, and then gave those souls bodies, only able to hope for the best and that they would awaken to new life as if from a long sleep… and then we have had to hide out here in the forest, watching and protecting them as they awoke and slowly adjusted to life for yet two years more, convinced themselves they have always lived like this and we were forgotten! We do not wish to be forgotten, we wish to join them once more… we are happy our friends are alive and well, and will do anything it takes to protect them, but I know that thou wishes as strongly as I do to rejoin our friends… to fill in the gaps in their memories and reunite with them! 'Tis a crazed joke that only Pinkamena and Zecora know of us, and only Pinkamena has ever wanders out to visit us in our little sanctuary!"

"Luna, it's. My problem isn't that you want to go and introduce yourself to everyone in Ponyville, and see if… they're ready for things." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, looking at her mildly. "My problem is that your 'sane and logical' reasoning behind doing this is so you can declare: 'Hey, Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, look at me, I'm super-pregnant!'"

Scrivener sat back a bit, flailing his hooves at the air as Twilight stared in surprise, then couldn't help but giggle… and then Luna glowered at Scrivy and stepped forwards before she slammed a headbutt into his face, knocking him flat on his back with a wheeze, and Twilight covered her mouth to repress her laughter… before her eyes widened as memories, as emotions, as wild thoughts swirled through her head, and she slowly straightened, staring at them and trembling a bit. She couldn't place how… she could barely remember much, apart from a draw she could barely explain towards these ponies, that told her to go out, to speak to them, to see them… but before she could, another figure stepped into the road.

"Would you two please keep it down? You're louder than a drunken circus clown." Zecora said flatly, the zebra glaring from Luna to Scrivener, and the male mumbled a bit as Luna only grumbled and sat back on her haunches with a moody look to the zebra. "And since I have heard the conversation, please allow me to add this observation: I don't know if the ponies are ready yet, to learn of the fate that in the past they met."

"Zecora, I have waited two years. 'Tis two years too long on top of the decade I have already endured…" Luna retorted, and then she stood up and added briskly: "Now, thou may be a prophetess or shaman. Thou may be powerful and wise, and demonstrated thou knew in some way, shape or form what was to befall our beloved world. But I am a pregnant, frustrated Valkyrie. Can thou predict what will happen if I do not get my way shortly?"

Zecora didn't seem to have a response for this, the zebra leaning backwards slightly as Luna leaned forwards… and then Twilight Sparkle strode out from around the corner and into the road, the three ponies and the zebra all looking at her sharply as she stared at them, and then she smiled awkwardly and said quietly: "I don't… remember exactly who you are. But I think… you were very important to me. You all were… and I… I'd really like to know more."

For a few moments, they only studied her… and then the zebra shrugged a bit with a smile, stepping carefully aside as Luna and Scrivener strode forwards, Scarlet Sage blushing as she half-shyly followed and gazed over the violet unicorn slowly as Luna and Scrivy both smiled, then glanced towards one another before they stepped forwards and hugged her fiercely around the neck, Twilight blushing in surprise… but then slowly settling her head forwards with a soft smile as the winged unicorn said softly: "Then come with us, Twilight Sparkle. We have a strange and terrible and wonderful story to tell thee. I shall begin it now, though, and perhaps our names will help… I am Luna Brynhild, and this is my husband, Scrivener Blooms… and our daughter, Scarlet Sage."

And Twilight Sparkle smiled softly as she gazed warmly at the three ponies, blushing a bit… but gladly following into the darkness of the Everfree Forest, somehow feeling more at home now than she had ever been, even in the comforts of Ponyville.

* * *

><p><em>Falling down is the best way to appreciate the value in getting back up.<em>

_November 26__th__, 2011 – January 5__th__, 2012_


End file.
